


Konstrukcja

by isshi69nikkei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Torture, James Bond References, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Unsatisfying Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 163,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po przesłuchaniach przez służby specjalne, Jim Moriarty wychodzi na wolność i uświadamia sobie, że rozmowy z Mycroftem odsunęły go od obsesji Sherlockiem i skierowały jego zainteresowanie na starszego z braci Holmes. Sebastian Moran występuje w wariancie książkowo-fikowym(-opiekuńczym), nie serialowym, a akcja toczy się równolegle drugiego sezonu i zahaczy o trzeci; siłą rzeczy będą elementy canon divergence.<br/>Scenek łóżkowych będzie sporo, zaczynają się szybko, a ich charakter opisany jest w tagach ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cienie na budowie

**Author's Note:**

> Obiecany MycMor (z MorMorem w tle) czas zacząć^^ Wstępnie dałam rating M, ale ponieważ szybko zdecydowałam się na bardziej graficzne scenki łóżkowe, zmieniłam na E. Ze względu na sugestie/requesty o cracku z Bondem, będą się momentami pojawiać maleńkie… nawiązania. A poza wszystkim innym, powrót do psychologii osobowości, bo zatęskniłam za tym bardziej niż sądziłam:)  
> Tekst pisany, jak zwykle u mnie, w trzeciej osobie, naprzemiennie z perspektywy Jima, Sebastiana i Mycrofta, bo w narracji z bohaterem prowadzącym czuję się najlepiej. Perspektywa Mycrofta to dla mnie najcięższe wyzwanie i tutaj w szczególności przyjmę na klatę wszelkie wskazówki, co robię nie tak.

***

 

Jim Moriarty lubił, gdy gasły światła. Ciemność dawała mu złudzenie bezpieczeństwa i komfort, bo to w niej można się było ukryć przed niechcianymi spojrzeniami albo zapomnieć, że zagrożenia istnieją. Kojarzyła mu się z ciszą i spokojem, tylko w niej potrafił się odłączyć od reszty świata i skupić wyłącznie na swoich myślach; czasem ukrywał się w cieniach, gdy rozmawiał przez telefon z kimś ważnym, a gdy pracował na laptopie, aby w pełni się skoncentrować, często zamykał się w nieoświetlonym pokoju z zasłoniętymi, ciemnymi roletami. Najlepsze swoje sprawy zaplanował w swojej sypialni w nocy, a zlecenia do sieci przelewał na klawiaturę zanim nastał świt. W przeszłości uczył się głównie nocą, wtedy też obmyślał sposoby, na jakie kiedyś zamorduje dręczące go dzieciaki z klasy; po latach wysyłał swoim ludziom informacje, by zrealizować jego dawne plany, również gdy miasto wokół już spało.

Nie tylko jego umysł pracował w ciemnościach lepiej. Inne zmysły niż wzrok się wyostrzały, a wszelkie jego doznania stawały się w niej bardziej intensywne. Lubił słuchać muzyki z zamkniętymi oczami, podobnie jak grać na harmonijce ustnej, gdy jeszcze zajmował się podobnymi niedorzecznościami niemającymi żadnego celu i niedającymi większej satysfakcji. Jedzenie smakowało lepiej, gdy światła były przytłumione i nie raz zdarzało mu się latem chudnąć tylko dlatego, że dni były za długie i za jasne na posiłki bardziej pożywne niż kawa; ta ostatnia najlepsza była czarna, to _oczywiste_. W drogeriach przymykał oczy, gdy testował nowy zapach perfum i to samo robił, gdy przyjeżdżał do któregoś ze swoich domów na prowincji, otoczonych pachnącą łąką czy lasem, wychodził z samochodu i chciał nasycić się nowym miejscem. Seks uprawiał wyłącznie przy zgaszonym świetle i nie wyobrażał sobie, że mogłoby być inaczej.

Nie tylko przyjemne doznania były u niego silniejsze w ciemnościach – i dlatego na imprezy chodził jednak do nieco lepiej oświetlonych klubów, bo w tych ciemnych głośna, okropna muzyka byłaby dla niego tak intensywna i kakofoniczna, że przyprawiłaby go o migrenę. W światłach spotykał się z ludźmi, którzy budzili jego odrazę i gdy chciał być świadkiem egzekucji czy przesłuchań – aby nie czuć zapachu krwi, a wrzaski ofiar nie były aż tak przenikliwe.

W ciemnościach wszystko bardziej bolało i gdyby był przez ostatnie tygodnie torturowany w półmroku, prawdopodobnie nie byłoby go już wśród żywych, bo popełniłby tam samobójstwo. Rządowi oprawcy zapalali jednak ostre światło za każdym razem, gdy był zawleczony do sali przesłuchań – a tam mrużył oczy i udawał, że jasność go dręczy i robił to na tyle przekonująco, by powtarzali to za każdym razem. Mógł więc skoncentrować się na _wzroku i świetle_ i przynajmniej częściowo odłączyć od całej reszty doznań. Nie słyszeć, nie czuć i tylko uśmiechać się jak wariat. Ostre światło kojarzyło mu się teraz – i pewnie zawsze już będzie kojarzyć – z upokorzeniem i dyskomfortem. Ale był tu żywy i w jednym kawałku, wrócił z całą paletą planów i satysfakcją, która była wystarczającą zapłatą za niedogodności.

Gdy zjawiał się Mycroft, ta pozornie beznamiętna góra lodowa, zawsze najpierw mrużył oczy, a potem sięgał do włącznika światła i gasił większość żarówek, gdyż zimna ostrość jarzeniówek była dobijająca dla jego migren. W pokoju robiło się ciemnawo i cicho, a Jim wykrzywiał w uśmiechu posiniaczone i spuchnięte wargi. Mycroft zawsze witał się z nim kulturalnie, jak na angielskiego dżentelmena przystało, a jego perfumy, wysublimowane i eleganckie wydawały się rozkoszne po tanich antyperspirantach speców od brudnej roboty. Nieskazitelny garnitur zawsze wyglądał idealnie, a jego dłonie o długich palcach były zadbane i delikatne. Mówił spokojnym, kojącym głosem, który brzmiał dla Jima jak muzyka po wszystkich tych krzykach, wyrażał się tak starannie, tak gładko i grzecznie…

Że Jim niemal uwierzył, że jest taki idealny od początku do końca, niezdolny do podniesienia głosu ani przemocy, do ubrudzenia sobie rąk i zrobienia komuś samodzielnie krzywdy. Że nie miał w sobie nawet iskry brutalności, że był zawsze sztywny i spokojny, wierny Królowej i poświęcony służbie krajowi. Tyle że Jim dostrzegał w jego jasnych, chłodnych oczach coś więcej – całą tę wściekłość i niecierpliwość, irytację, że musi znajdować się w tak potwornym miejscu… a także zainteresowanie człowiekiem, którego miał przed sobą. Lęki, że nie jest on aż tak szalony, jak wierzą to wszyscy wokół, za to _jest_ genialny. Obawy, że może popełnia błąd, wchodząc z nim dyskusję. Wstyd, że daje się manipulować i niechęć, kiedy Jim zmuszał go do opowieści o Sherlocku. Przestępca-konsultant widział to wszystko, ukryte za grzeczną, niewzruszoną maską i, och, jak bardzo się tym rozkoszował i jak bardzo chciał to zobaczyć bez tejże maski.

Bo Mycroft, mimo całego geniuszu jakim charakteryzowali się bracia Holmes, nie przewidział jednej rzeczy – że po kilku jego wizytach, to on stawał się obiektem zainteresowania Jima Moriarty’ego, a nie jego braciszek-ćpun; w Sherlocku za płaszczykiem dziwactw i geniuszu były tylko zwykłe, ludzkie emocje, co objawił mu na basenie i przy Irene Adler, zaś co się kryło za chłodem Mycrofta… jeszcze do końca nie wiedział i po prostu musiał się o tym na własnej skórze przekonać. Z tą myślą opuszczał areszt i tkwiła ona w jego umyśle niepozbyta, przez pełne dwa tygodnie. Aż do momentu gdy ostatecznie zdecydował, że musi zadziałać i tu przyjechać, aby po raz pierwszy zobaczyć ucieleśnienie brytyjskiego rządu bez świadków i kamer.

Uśmiechnął się blado i przymknął oczy, przesuwając obandażowaną dłonią po przyjemnie chłodnym, gładkim drewnie, z którego zrobione było biurko w domowym gabinecie Mycrofta. Przestąpił dwa kroki do przodu, wciąż nie uchylając powiek i napotkał palcami na płytę kominka, w którym nie palono od dwóch dni. Wyczuł opuszkami odrobinę popiołu i parę drobnych rys, których pochodzenia nie potrafił określić; przeniósł rękę wyżej, na załamanie ponad paleniskiem, gdzie stały zdjęcia rodzinne w szklanych ramkach. Wycofał palce, bo jakkolwiek mógł wyczuć powierzchnie, ich teksturę i temperaturę, ciemności nie dawały możliwości widzenia płaskich obrazów, a fotografie bez światła były kompletnie bezwartościowe.

Otworzył oczy i wycofał się ponownie do biurka, na którym przysiadł, zerkając w okno. Noc była pochmurna i ponura, obszerne podwórze zupełnie nieoświetlone i gdyby nie wiedział, że niebawem ktoś się tu zjawi, mógłby sądzić, że w promieniu wielu kilometrów nie ma żywej duszy. Podjazd był jednak z drugiej strony domu – a on usłyszy, gdy wjedzie na niego elegancki samochód Mycrofta Holmesa, bo dzięki ciemnościom słyszał również lepiej niż kiedykolwiek; usłyszy jego kroki, bez względu na to, jak będą ciche, a gdy mężczyzna zbliży się do drzwi, poczuje zapach drogich perfum, które tyle razy czuł w sali przesłuchań.

Żałował, że nie wziął ze sobą papierosów, bo z chęcią zapaliłby tutaj, obserwując żarzącą się końcówkę i smakując lekki mentol intensywniej niż w normalnych miejscach. Cóż to by był za dreszczyk…! Włamać się komuś do domu tylko po to, by wypalić delikatnego slima, dogasić go na blacie pięknego biurka, a pet przygnieść na dywanie, który tak przyjemnie zapadał się pod jego lekkimi butami. Zapalić papierosa, coś nim uszkodzić i zniknąć, tak, to by było intrygujące, jednak nie po to tu przyszedł o tej porze, żeby zrobić coś tak mało znaczącego; Mycroft dowiedziałby się, że się u niego zjawił, ale cóż by się wówczas stało? Już przecież dał się złapać i wiedział, jak wygląda tajny, sprzeczny z zasadami demokracji i prawami człowieka areszt służb specjalnych, wyszedł z niego i żył dalej, nawet jeśli dziś po raz pierwszy od blisko dwóch tygodni był w stanie samodzielnie i o własnych nogach opuścić dom. Byłby w stanie ponownie to przeżyć, chociaż, oczywiście… wolałby tego jednak uniknąć, jeśli miałoby wyglądać identycznie jak za pierwszy razem.

Nadal kulał i miał podstawy przypuszczać, że jeszcze wiele miesięcy będzie mu doskwierać uszkodzone biodro, w które wkradało się bolesne zwyrodnienie. Połamane palce i skręcone kilkakrotnie nadgarstki wciąż dawały o sobie znać, nadal miał na całym ciele rozlane sińce, a szczęki bolały go po tym, jak parę dni temu musiał wstawić sobie lub rekonstruować sześć zębów i dodatkowo założyć na dolne aparat korekcyjny. Kilka jego paznokci zaczęło dopiero odrastać pod plastrami nasączonymi regenerującymi farmaceutykami. Przeszedł w prywatnej klinice rozliczne badania, z których dowiedział się, że poza lekkim wstrząśnieniem mózgu jego organy wewnętrzne jakimś cudem nie ucierpiały, a na koniec dostał zalecenie od zaufanego lekarza, by wyjechał na miesięczne wakacje w ciepłym miejscu i na siebie uważał.

Przedwczoraj odstawił środki przeciwbólowe, opuchlizna na twarzy zniknęła przed ponad tygodniem. Worki pod oczami wreszcie przybladły, bo dwie ostatnie noce w końcu przespał normalnie, bez wielokrotnego budzenia się z krzykiem i alarmowania opiekującego się nim, wiernego do bólu Sebastiana. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że wyglądał dobrze, ale też nie chciał zjawiać się tu w idealnym stanie. Nie, _nie_ , idealny stan nie wzbudziłby emocji, a on potrzebował pokazać Mycroftowi, że efekty działań jego ludzi naprawdę go popsuły i zobaczyć reakcję.

Ponownie wróciły wszystkie te rozciągające się w czasie godziny przesłuchań, podczas których się wyłączał, samotne, zimne i ciemne noce, a wreszcie moment, gdy starszy Holmes zdecydował się odwiedzić go w półmroku. Trochę wbrew sobie uśmiechnął się, wspominając ich spotkanie, lecz odgonił te myśli; jego wyczulony słuch zarejestrował odgłos samochodu po drugiej stronie posesji, więc nie zostało mu dużo czas i pewnie powinien zacząć się z tego powodu denerwować – tak jednak się nie działo.

Czekał na Mycrofta Holmesa w nieoświetlonym gabinecie i myślał teraz tylko o tym, że nawet pomimo ostatnich wydarzeń, a może właśnie _przez nie_ , lubił ciemność nawet bardziej niż do tej pory.

Jego dłonie nadal nie były zbyt pewne i gdy wymacał na biurku wieczne pióro, chwycił je odrobinę nieporadnie i zaczął obrać w częściowo zabandażowanych palcach. Na przedmiot padło odległe światło zza okna – prawdopodobnie z którejś ze sterowanych fotokomórką lamp pod wjazdem do podziemnego garażu. Uśmiechnął się, sunąc paznokciem po chłodnej, metalowej końcówce, a wolną dłonią poprawił przymocowaną przy spodniach broń. Oczywiście, nie zamierzał jej używać, nie lubił brudzić sobie rąk i nie sądził, że będzie mu potrzebna, ale nie ruszyłby się jeszcze na teren _wroga_ całkowicie niezabezpieczony… przy czym, jeśli okazałoby się, że Mycroft zareaguje agresywnie – marne szanse – w jego stanie pojedynczy pistolet raczej wiele by mu nie dał, skoro samo odpięcie go przy pomocy połamanych palców mogłoby nastręczyć problemów.

W głębi domu usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi, pstryknięcie światła i zgaszenie go, parę stukotów, szuranie, a wreszcie ostrożny odgłos kroków, które po paru sekundach ustały. Być może Mycroft zorientował się już, że ktoś majstrował przy jego alarmie i drzwiach wejściowych i rozglądał się właśnie po przedpokoju, czekając na intruzów. Kiedy zaczął sunąć do środka rezydencji, poruszał się znacznie ciszej i ktoś niewyczulony mógłby w ogóle go nie usłyszeć; kierował się do gabinetu, w którym znajdował się Jim, chociaż czy wiodła go intuicja czy też jakieś nieopatrznie pozostawione ślady, ciężko było powiedzieć.

Zatrzymał się przy uchylonych drzwiach i jakiś czas nie poruszał, a Jim miał wrażenie, bo to już musiał sobie tylko wyobrażać, że słyszy jego przyspieszony oddech i bicie serca; nie mógł być tego pewny, bo wnętrze domu było pogrążone w kompletnych ciemnościach a nie półmroku, ale Mycroft prawdopodobnie zerkał właśnie do środka i może nawet dostrzegł już jego sylwetkę odznaczającą się na oknie. Nie wyobraził sobie natomiast odgłosu ładowania broni, po którym światło w pomieszczeniu zostało zapalone, a Mycroft gwałtownie otworzył drzwi, stając na wprost niego z wyciągniętym przed siebie pistoletem.

Wyraz absolutnego szoku na jego twarzy wart był wszystkich tortur, przesłuchań i kłopotliwej wycieczki tutaj, która poprzedzona była awanturą ze strony Sebastiana, który nazwał go na koniec wariatem z życzeniem śmierci, skoro znów chce ładować się w szpony Holmesa. Cóż, przynajmniej częściowo miał rację, jednak Jim i tak trzasnął mu drzwiami przed nosem, oznajmiając, że to on jest szefem i doskonale wie, co robi.

– Podnieś ręce i cofnij się pod ścianę – powiedział Mycroft zimno, pospiesznie zakładając na twarz chłodną maskę.

– Boisz się inwalidy? – spytał Jim z rozbawieniem, unosząc jednak ręce, aby pokazać mu, że nic nie knuje. – Chyba nie każesz mi _stać_ po tym, jak mnie urządziłeś? Miej litość, panie Holmes – zakpił, na co mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i powoli opuścił broń, a następnie ją zabezpieczył. – Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć cię z pistoletem, takiego… męskiego i groźnego. Gdy aktywnie pracowałeś w wywiadzie, pewnie często tak właśnie wyglądałeś. Cóż za szkoda, że zdecydowałeś się na emeryturę za biurkiem… – oznajmił i wykrzywił twarz w fałszywym, odrobinę flirtującym uśmieszku. – Gdybym miał pewność, że osobiście mnie dorwiesz, skujesz w kajdanki i zawleczesz siłą do aresztu, dałbym się złapać jeszcze raz. Miękną mi nogi na samą myśl.

– Co tu robisz? – odezwał się mężczyzna, a jego dobre maniery dały o sobie znać, bo zrobił to dopiero, gdy Jim skończył mówić.

– Przyszedłem cię odwiedzić. Wiesz, bez towarzystwa – oznajmił, przekrzywiając głowę i spoglądając na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. – Mogę opuścić ręce? – spytał, a Mycroft zawahał się i dopiero po paru sekundach skinął głową; pewnie rozważył wszelkie scenariusze i uznał, że poturbowany Moriarty, nawet jeśli włamał mu się do domu i siedzi na jego biurku, nie stanowi dla niego zagrożenia.

– _Odwiedziłeś_ – powtórzył po nim. – Możesz przejść do rzeczy?

– Zafascynował mnie pan, panie Holmes. Niemal tak, jak słodki Sherly, moje wieczne pierwsze miejsce – odparł, po czym zsunął się z biurka i przestąpił krok w jego stronę; palce Mycrofta zacisnęły się na opuszczonym pistolecie… i rozluźniły, gdy dostrzegł, że Jim kuleje. Na jego ściągniętych do tej pory ustach pojawił się usatysfakcjonowany, nieprzyjemny uśmieszek; słabość i niedyspozycja fizyczna drugiej strony nie tyle go uspokoiła, co w jakiś sposób podekscytowała, chociaż pewnie niewiele osób na świecie tak by odczytało wyraz jego twarzy. – Podobam ci się teraz? – spytał z pozorną niewinnością.

– Znacznie bardziej niż gdy moi ludzie wlekli cię do celi, a ty nadal byłeś tak bardzo pewny siebie – oznajmił i uniósł wyzywająco podbródek, gdy Jim stanął przed nim, na tyle blisko, że mógłby dosięgnąć go ręką.

– Nadal jestem pewny siebie. I wiesz, że nadal jestem groźny.

– To oczywiste, o czym świadczy fakt, że udało ci się tu włamać. Jednak przychodzisz do mnie, celowo pokazując słabości. Gdybyś chciał zgrywać silnego, przyjechałbyś dopiero, gdy twoi lekarze zrobiliby z tobą porządek. Pewnie wydałeś majątek na dentystę, _panie Moriarty_ – zakończył kpiąco; jego wyraz twarzy niewiele się zmienił, ale w zazwyczaj beznamiętnym spojrzeniu pojawił się ledwo dostrzegalny blask.

– Nie aż tak wiele. Dostaję czasem więcej za jedno, zręcznie zaplanowane morderstwo – oznajmił i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, przysuwając się do niego pół kroku. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy napotkała na chłodny nadgarstek Mycrofta i przez moment rozkoszował się faktem, że mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął, gdy badał opuszkami palców jego skórę. – Wiesz, czemu taki właśnie przychodzę?

– Wiem, ale nie jestem zainteresowany – oznajmił, a kąciki jego ust jeszcze się uniosły.

– Serio? – roześmiał się, po czym przeniósł palce na jego przegub i, wpatrując mu się w oczy, zaczął mierzyć tętno. – Twoje lodowe serduszko chyba sądzi inaczej, bo przyspiesza, gdy cię dotykam. Powiedz mi… – kontynuował, zanim Mycroft zdołał się odezwać. – Nawet mnie tam nie tknąłeś. Dlaczego?

– Mam ludzi od czarnej roboty – odparł spokojnie. – Nie tylko ty nie lubisz brudzić sobie rąk.

– A może dlatego, że bałeś się, że za bardzo by ci się to spodobało?

– _Może_ – przyznał, zaskakując tym Jima; stracił czujność przez to nagłe wyznanie, a Mycroft zauważył to i wykorzystał, a chwilę później boleśnie wykręcał mu nadgarstek, ciągnąc go jednocześnie w dół, aż do momentu, gdy Jim opadł na kolana. Wówczas chwycił go za włosy ręką, w której trzymał pistolet i odciągnął jego głowę do tyłu. – Nie sądzę, że chciałbyś się o tym przekonywać.

– Bo pamiętasz ze szkoleń na agenta więcej niż dajesz po sobie poznać? – spytał i syknął z bólu, gdy mężczyzna szarpnął jego włosy mocniej.

– Pewnych rzeczy nigdy się nie zapomina – oznajmił chłodno. – Do czego dążysz?

– Do tego, że nie bez przyczyny jestem dziś tutaj, a nie u Dziewicy na Baker Street. U niego z całą pewnością nie klęczałbym teraz… – urwał, kiedy Mycroft wzmocnił uścisk na jego włosach. – Jeszcze chwila i uznam, że jednak jesteś zainteresowany – stwierdził, na co mężczyzna sapnął pod nosem i puścił go, a moment później, co nieco zaskoczyło Jima, pomógł mu się podnieść, idealnie wyczuwając wszystkie jego kontuzje i robiąc to tak, by żadnej nie urazić.

– Nie pochlebiaj sobie – powiedział, cofając się o krok, po czym spokojnie odłożył pistolet na kominek. – Powiedz mi, po co naprawdę tu jesteś. Jakoś ciężko mi uwierzyć, że jedynym motywem jest…

– Pokazanie ci, że potrafię być słaby i uległy? – dokończył za niego, po czym ostentacyjnie wygładził spodnie na kolanach. – Panie Holmes, praca to praca, a dziś nie jestem u tu służbowo. Za to prywatnie niestety nie znamy się jeszcze na tyle, żebyś sam zaprosił mnie na wieczornego drinka i pogawędki przy kominku – stwierdził, na co Mycroft uniósł brwi, ewidentnie sygnalizując, że skoro nie znają się wystarczająco dobrze, by spotkać się bez powodu, to tym bardziej nie na tyle, by dalej prowadzić tę dwuznaczną rozmowę.

– Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie zakradał się więcej do mojego domu – oznajmił sucho, przerywając ciąg jego myśli. – Sądziłem, że ktoś się tu włamał rabunkowo, a jestem odrobinę przewrażliwiony na punkcie mojej prywatności.

– Ha! Gdybym był włamywaczem i zastałbyś mnie przetrząsającego sejf z tajnymi dokumentami, co byś zrobił? – spytał z niezdrowym zainteresowaniem, na co Mycroft uśmiechnął się zdawkowo, ale nie odpowiedział ani słowem. – Zabiłbyś mnie, czy uciekał wezwać policję?

– Nie trzymam tu dokumentów – stwierdził spokojnie, ale Jim nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy mówi prawdę; jeśli zaś kłamał, po tym najściu z całą pewnością się ich stąd pozbędzie, skoro wiedział już, że jego twierdza nie jest nie do zdobycia.

– Szperałbym w kosztownościach, razem z obstawą – oznajmił więc, postanawiając nie wypytywać go o kwestię potencjalnej dokumentacji, bo w tym momencie zupełnie go to nie interesowało.

– Nie odnaleziono by nigdy żadnego z ciał – odparł Mycroft spokojnie, a żaden mięsień na jego twarzy nawet nie drgnął. – Radzę ci więcej tego nie robić.

– Liczę na to, że następnym razem sam mnie zaprosisz.

– Na twoim miejscu nie liczyłbym na to w najbliższym czasie. Mam odprowadzić cię do wyjścia? – spytał na co Jim westchnął ostentacyjnie, ale nie zapytał, czy ten _nie_ _najbliższy_ wchodzi w grę. Wiedział, że zainteresował swoją osobą Mycrofta i że ten długie godziny będzie rozmyślał o ich spotkaniu, ale nie należało przeciągać struny.

– Jeśli nie mogę liczyć na buziaka w progu, to obejdzie się – powiedział, na co Holmes zacisnął wargi w fałszywym, grzecznym uśmiechu i wskazał mu drzwi. Jim ruszył w ich kierunku spokojnym krokiem, wciąż jednak kulejąc, a gdy trzymał już dłoń na klamce, Mycroft, ku jego zaskoczeniu, odezwał się ponownie.

– Doprowadź się do stanu używalności, zanim znów postanowisz się ze mną spotkać. Jakkolwiek metody moich ludzi bywają skuteczne na przesłuchaniach, nie aprobuję takiego traktowania więźniów. To takie… – urwał, a gdy Jim zerknął na niego ponad ramieniem, mężczyzna oglądał swoje paznokcie i nie patrzył na niego. – Niedemokratyczne i niemoralne.

– Moralne jednak byłoby, gdybyś robił to _za moją zgodą_ , nie sądzisz…?

– Wbrew temu, co chyba sądzisz, nie jestem fanem bezmyślnej przemocy – odparł, tym razem błądząc wzrokiem po ścianach. – Nawet _za czyjąś zgodą_.

– Och… więc zabawa w stylu Irene Adler zupełnie nie wchodzi w grę? Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć – zaśmiał się, a jego słowa sprawiły, że kąciki ust Mycrofta na krótką chwilę się uniosły.

– Panna Adler to profesjonalna prostytutka i nic więcej. Do zobaczenia, James – oznajmił i chociaż jego ton był grzecznie obojętny, Jim miał pewność, że to ostatnie stwierdzenie nie było rzucone na wiatr. Że to obietnica. Deklaracja…!

– _Do zobaczenia_ – odparł, smakując te słowa z istną rozkoszą. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który nie schodził z niej aż do momentu, gdy dotarł piechotą do zaparkowanego na sąsiedniej ulicy samochodu.

 

***

 

Krótkie spotkanie z Mycroftem Holmesem sprawiło, że Jim dochodził do siebie psychicznie przez niemal dobę. Motał się po mieszkaniu jak wściekły, nadwyrężył sobie uszkodzone biodro na bezsensownych wędrówkach, a przez nieuwagę obił i tak wystarczająco już pokiereszowany, prawy nadgarstek. Załatwiał przez telefon kilka spraw naraz, wystukując przy tym jedną ręką maile i od rana pięć razy wyszedł zapalić, mimo że zasadniczo nie był nałogowcem i zdarzały mu się całe tygodnie bez choćby krzty tytoniu.

Sebastian Moran przyglądał mu się z niepokojem, ale decydował się nie komentować jego zachowania. Trzymał język za zębami, serwował mu bez słowa przekąski i kolejne owocowo-ziołowe, słabe herbaty – nie dawał mu kawy, bo jego szef i tak był wystarczająco pobudzony – podsuwał papierosy, gdy zaczynał gorączkowo ich szukać i sunął za nim jak cień, aby wyczuć moment, gdy mężczyzna postanowi ulotnić się z ich domu, ot tak, bo wymyśli sobie kolejną niecierpiącą zwłoki a zdaniem Sebastiana pozbawioną sensu sprawę.

Uważał, że Jim od czasu powrotu z aresztu jest bardziej szalony niż wcześniej, zachował to jednak dla siebie, automatycznie przechodząc w tryb, gdzie stanowił stale nadzorującą poczynania dzieciaka z ADHD opiekunkę. Miał być jego ochroniarzem, prawą ręką i zastępcą w jednym – czyli musiał być wszystkim, czego jego szef w danym momencie potrzebował. A teraz najwyraźniej potrzebował niańki, która nie pozwoli mu zrobić sobie krzywdy.

Jego praca dla Jima Moriarty’ego trwała od blisko dekady. Miał niespełna dwadzieścia cztery lata, gdy wyrzucono go z wojska i zaledwie parę miesięcy później został zwerbowany do tajemniczej sieci przestępczej. _Zwerbowany_ było dobrym określeniem, bo nie pozostawiono mu możliwości wyboru. Początkowo miał być zaledwie snajperem, co zupełnie by mu odpowiadało, w krótkim czasie awansował jednak na zarządzającego niewielkim oddziałem do zadań specjalnych, a następnie – szefa regionu. Wówczas zorientował się, że po gwałtownym i ostatecznym zakończeniu pracy dla armii zainteresował samą górę powstającej właśnie organizacji, bo inaczej tak szybkie pokonywanie szczebli kariery w światku przestępczym nie byłoby możliwe. Usłyszał w szeptach nazwisko _Moriarty_ , które owiewało pierwszymi, niestworzonymi legendami i chociaż większość okazała się plotkami rozpuszczanymi przez samego zainteresowanego – zapragnął poznać tego człowieka.

Marzenie spełniło się szybciej niż przypuszczał i niż był na to gotowy. Dokładnie rok od dnia, kiedy zaczął dla niego pracę, w jego niedawno wynajętym mieszkaniu na Islington zjawił się drobny chłopaczek w rozciągniętej bluzie i czapce z daszkiem, uśmiechnął rozbrajająco i oznajmił, że przychodzi od samego szefa i że ten chce się z nim osobiście zapoznać. Woził go dobre dwie godziny po mieście, prowadząc pozornie nieznaczącą rozmowę – o pogodzie, polityce, ostatnich newsach z grającego w aucie radia, planach wakacyjnych i ulubionych przedmiotach w szkole.

– Jesteś zatrudniony – oznajmił na sam koniec, a Sebastian z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że ponownie znajdują się pod jego blokiem. Zerknął na swojego towarzysza, którego głos zupełnie się zmienił i dopiero wówczas zorientował się, że czujne spojrzenie okrągłych, czarnych oczu, spoczywało na nim przez całą przejażdżkę.

– Słucham? – spytał ze zdziwieniem. – Wydawało mi się, że już przeszedłem rozmowę kwalifikacyjną.

– To był ostatni test – zaśmiał się chłopak w odpowiedzi. – Gdybyś go nie zdał, pływałbyś już w Tamizie. Spakuj wszystkie osobiste rzeczy, a resztę zabiorą stąd moi ludzie dziś w nocy. Możesz potraktować to jako awans.

– Gdzie się przeprowadzam? – westchnął z rezygnacją, gdyż praca dla Moriarty’ego obfitowała w podobne zwroty akcji i nie było sensu spierać się, nawet gdy jakieś polecenie wydawało mu się pozbawione sensu.

– Greenwich. Piękna okolica, nie sądzisz?

– Uświadomisz mnie, co się tam znajduje? – spytał, na co dzieciak uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Mam zgadywać? Centrala sieci? Długoterminowy klient do przypilnowania?

– Mój dom – oznajmił po czym, nie przestając się w niego wpatrywać, zachichotał i wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Byłbym zapomniał, _Sebby…_ – zaakcentował zdrobnienie, którym nikt się do niego nie zwracał nawet w dzieciństwie. – Jim Moriarty. _Cześć_!

– O Boże – zdołał wydusić wówczas Sebastian, a słowa te przyszło mu powtarzać jeszcze wielokrotnie, zanim ostatecznie uwierzył, że ten nieopierzony pisklak naprawdę był jego szefem. Po paru tygodniach względnie przywykł do sposobu bycia i całego pokręcenia Jima, a także do faktu, że mieli razem mieszkać, a on miał być na każde jego skinienie. Długo nie mógł wyjść z szoku, że w momencie, gdy jego sieć już kwitła, Moriarty miał zaledwie dwadzieścia dwa lata, a wszystkiemu temu dodawało jeszcze smaczku, że był on geniuszem, świrem, przestępcą i biznesmenem w jednym, co stanowiło iście niezwykłą mieszankę. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, nie był jednak dojrzały na właściwie żadnej płaszczyźnie, często zachowywał się jak chłopiec zaraz po maturze, który dopiero zerwał się z łańcucha, nie potrafił zrobić przy sobie nawet najbardziej prozaicznych rzeczy i chociaż był w stanie kupić dom i załatwić wszystkie formalności, to przerastało go choćby pamiętanie o płaceniu rachunków za energię czy wypełnianiu lodówki. Chociaż bywał ekstrawertyczny aż do bólu, gdyby założyć mu pulower i okulary, wyglądałby wtedy jak niewyrośnięty, zahukany, nudny kujon, na którego Sebastian nawet by nie spojrzał, gdyby nie wiedział, co się kryje za tą niezbyt zjawiskową fizjonomią. Jim był jednak _sobą_ i dlatego szybko okazało się, że cała ta niespójna mieszanka działa na byłego żołnierza zdecydowanie bardziej niż powinna.

Pomimo całego pokręcenia i młodego wieku, Jim miał już wtedy na tyle świadomości o swoich ograniczeniach związanych z niestabilnością psychiczną, by – zanim jeszcze stał się jednym z najpotężniejszych ludzi w kraju – odłowić z sieci kogoś, z kogo zamierzał uczynić swoisty amortyzator dla swoich odlotów i z kim utworzył namiastkę _wspólnego gospodarstwa domowego_. Jak sam później przyznał, potrzebował kogoś, kto rozbijałby jego samotność w czysto ludzki sposób, kogo by tolerował i kto znałby o nim prawdę. Istotne było też, że zanim przyjął Sebastiana pod swój dach, długo go obserwował i nabrał pewności, że jest to ktoś, kto nigdy go nie zdradzi, bo po prostu _widział_ takie rzeczy. Prześwietlił całą jego historię, rozpisał mu profil psychologiczny w najdrobniejszych szczegółach i upewnił się, że dokładnie takiego człowieka potrzebuje… a na przejażdżkę, jak powiedział mu po wielu latach i butelce mocnego wina, zabrał go wówczas tylko dlatego, że chciał się przekonać, czy dobrze się będzie z nim dogadywać i czy mają podobne poczucie humoru, bo to było dla niego nawet ważniejsze niż kwestie bezpieczeństwa.

Sebastian uśmiechał się do wspomnień z początku ich znajomości za każdym razem, gdy te z dowolnej przyczyny wracały. Wiedział, że znalazł się tu tylko dlatego, że do prawdziwych związków czy też tworzenia rodziny Jim kompletnie się nie nadawał; w przeciwieństwie jednak do innych geniuszy, jakich przyszło im poznać, miał pełną świadomość, że pewna forma bliskości i normalności była niezbędna dla zachowania zdrowych zmysłów i podtrzymania zdolności społecznych, tak potrzebnych w ich branży. Nie miał mu za tego złe, od początku był tu szczęśliwy i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w normalnym świecie nie miałby szans trafić na kogoś takiego jak Jim Moriarty, albo zwyczajnie by go przegapił, zauroczony wyłącznie wyglądem lub pozornymi zaletami jakiegoś bardziej zjawiskowego faceta. Długie lata wcale nie żałował, że z jego powodu nawet nie próbował szukać normalnego związku ani uczuć – i nie zorientował się, że te ostatnie same nadeszły, przez bardzo, bardzo długo.

W końcu jednak dotarło do niego, że przez wszystkie te lata kompletnie uzależnił się od Jima emocjonalnie i w efekcie powstała między nimi jednostronna na wielu płaszczyznach relacja, która dla niego była centrum wszechświata i jedyną wartościową rzeczą w życiu… zaś dla jego szefa tylko kłopotliwym skutkiem ubocznym ich układu, który teoretycznie miał być tak klarowny, prosty i pozbawiony głębszych uczuć. Pomimo momentami bolesnej asymetrii, nie zamierzał tego przerywać, bo zasadniczo _nadal_ był szczęśliwy, a Jim, chociaż postawił sprawę jasno i nie raz wprost powiedział, że nic do niego nie czuje, traktował go z pewną pobłażliwością i zazwyczaj starał się _aż tak go nie ranić_.

– Co o nim sądzisz? O Holmesie? – spytał niespodziewanie jego szef, przerywając ciąg rozmyślań o przeszłości; po chwili padł na kanapę, skrzyżował nogi i zaczął wpatrywać się w niego rozszerzonymi z ekscytacji oczami.

– Już mnie o to pytałeś – odparł z lekkim uśmieszkiem, którym próbował maskować rozdrażnienie. – A ja dość barwnie odpowiedziałem, co sądzę o zaćpanych dete…

– Nie mówię o _juniorze_ , Sebby – powiedział tonem, jakby przemawiał do mało rozgarniętego dziecka, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że Sebastian tylko udaje, że nie wie, o kogo _faktycznie_ mu chodzi. – _Mycroft Holmes_.

– Praworządny, nudny, sztywny i zimny jak sopel lodu – odparował natychmiast. – Nie bez przyczyny nazwałem go Iceman, a ty nie bez powodu to przejąłeś i nawet puściłeś w eter i tak go określałeś przy nieodżałowanej Irene Adler. Nie rozumiem, skąd twoje nagłe zainteresowanie tym człowiekiem i, przyznaję bez bicia, liczyłem na to, że gdy do niego pojedziesz, zaspokoisz ciekawość i darujesz sobie kolejnych spotkań i podniecania się nim jak nastolatka.

– Tak się składa, że w naszym soplu jest znacznie więcej ognia niż można się było spodziewać – oznajmił Jim, a w jego spojrzeniu pojawiły się takie same iskry jak w momencie, gdy parę lat temu zainteresował się Sherlockiem i zaczął krążyć wokół niego jak sęp oraz prowadzić dziwaczną grę, której aresztowanie przez Mycrofta miało być kolejnym etapem.

– Więcej niż w jego ludziach, którzy zrobili z ciebie miazgę? – spytał Sebastian z nutką irytacji, gdy przypomniał sobie to ostatnie oraz moment, jak odbierał poturbowanego Jima z pustego mieszkania, do którego został odstawiony przez służby specjalne.

– Było, minęło, nie ma sensu tego rozpamiętywać – odparł beztrosko i machnął mu przed nosem opatrzoną i wciąż nie do końca sprawną dłonią.

– Zatrudniłeś mnie, abym cię chronił za wszelką cenę, a wtedy zawiodłem na całej linii, skoro pozwoliłem ci dać się złapać i nie przewidziałem, jak się to skończy. Nie wydaje mi się, że mógłbym to zostawić i udawać, że nic się nie stało.

– Taki był plan, więc…

– Plan był taki, że Holmes od razu godzi się z tobą rozmawiać, zamiast zostawiać cię na pastwę tych ludzi! – przerwał mu Sebastian, ponownie czując wściekłość na całą tamtą sytuację. – Nie było w planie…

– Sebby, nie. Dość – uciął Jim ostro, ale bez szczególnej złości. – Nie będę kolejny raz słuchać twojego zawodzenia kwoki, której wydaje się, że ktoś wykradł jej pisklaki. Jestem cały i zdrowy…

– Nie powiedziałbym tego ostatniego…

– I jestem tutaj – odparł z uporem. – Czuję się coraz lepiej, a świat czeka, by znów zacząć z nim tańczyć, więc nie psuj mi zabawy.

– W co _tym razem_ chcesz się _bawić_? – spytał z naciskiem, nieprzyjemnym tonem, którego każdy inny podwładny Jima żałowałby do końca swojego życia… czyli nie żałowałby zbyt długo. Gdy użył go Sebastian, młodszy mężczyzna nawet nie mrugnął.

– Z Icemenem, mój drogi – zaczął spokojnie – zabawimy się, że jestem Irene Adler – oznajmił, na co Sebastian wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk i chwycił się za głowę. – Tyle, że ja wolę w łóżku inne role niż ona, ja się nie zakocham, a Mycroft nie jest _Dziewicą_.

– Mam złe przeczucia, gdy porównujesz się do kurtyzany, która przepadła na Bliskim Wschodzie – stwierdził, wpatrując się w niego błagalnie, lecz Jim to zignorował.

– Jestem od niej znacznie inteligentniejszy i sam wiesz najlepiej, że zakochiwanie się jest u mnie zupełnie niemożliwe.

– Za to Mycroft jest inteligentniejszy od Sherlocka, a twoją wersją zakochania są kolejne obsesje – odparował, co na moment zamknęło Jimowi usta. – Wolałbym, żebyś odpuścił sobie ich obu…

– I żebyś miał mnie całego dla siebie? – spytał, na co Sebastian pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok. – Och, Sebby, nie ma się czego wstydzić. Nie raz o tym mówiliśmy. Trzy lata temu wprost ci powiedziałem, że możesz odejść bez konsekwencji, bo widziałem, że jednak się za bardzo zaangażowałeś i będziesz się strasznie męczył w takich momentach. Sam chciałeś zostać, wiedząc, jaki jestem i wiedząc, że nigdy nie dostaniesz mnie do końca. Nadal masz otwartą furtkę. Znaj moje dobre serce. Każda inna składowa sieci mogłaby odejść tylko udając się na tamten świat.

– Nie żyłem naprawdę, dopóki cię nie poznałem i nie będę żyć, gdy znikniesz, więc na jedno wychodzi – oznajmił, co jakby przyhamowało Jima; uśmiech na jego ustach przygasł, a oczy stały się czujne i niepewne, jak zwykle, gdy Sebastian nazywał słowami swoje emocje względem niego tak bezpośrednio. Krępowało go to, chociaż od lat znał prawdę i sam mu to uświadomił… chociaż słyszał to nie raz, również w bardziej intymnych momentach niż gdy tkwili przy sobie na kanapie nawet się nie dotykając.

– Daruj sobie te wylewności – powiedział w końcu napiętym tonem, nie wydawał się jednak poirytowany, jak to czasem bywało w podobnych sytuacjach. – Niewłaściwie ulokowałeś uczucia i pewnie kiedyś będziesz cierpiał. Lubię cię i chyba trochę mi ciebie żal. Szkoda, że nie mamy magicznego przycisku wyłączającego emocje, bo żyłoby ci się wówczas znacznie łatwiej.

– Nie użyłbym go nawet gdyby istniał.

– Na litość, przestań – mruknął Jim i wydął usta. – Gdybyś miał w sobie na tyle odwagi, by umieć mnie przycisnąć i zatrzymać _siłą_ , to nie szukałbym innych wrażeń, ale jesteś łagodny, słaby i w efekcie niewystarczający. _Wiedziałem_ , że taki przy mnie będziesz i _dlatego_ cię zatrudniłem, a mój jedyny błąd polegał na tym, że nie przewidziałem, że się zakochasz. Cokolwiek do mnie czujesz i jaki byś nie był słodki, nie zmienia to faktu, że bez ryzyka głupieję z nudy i poza tobą potrzebuję całej reszty świata i ludzi jak Mycroft Holmes. Nie masz w sobie na tyle odwagi, by mnie przed tym powstrzymać ani strzaskać mnie po pysku i kazać tu zostać. _Dlatego_ u niego byłem i dlatego zamierzam go uwieść, okręcić sobie wokół palca, zatańczyć z nim coś bardziej żywiołowego niż tańczyłem z Sherlockiem i…

– Co konkretnie chcesz osiągnąć? – przerwał mu, gdy zaczął dostrzegać, że Jim, z chęci zmiany tematu, popada w bełkot, gdzie o swoich planach nie mówi konkretami, lecz zanurza się w pozbawionych sensu wizjach i porównaniach o tańcu. Należało go wówczas sprowadzać na ziemię i czasem udawało mu się nawet sprawić, że Jim porzucał jakieś swoje zamiary. Nie wierzył, że uda się tym razem, jednak nie darowałby sobie, gdyby chociaż nie spróbował.

– Chcę patrzeć, co się będzie działo – oznajmił powoli. – Chcę zobaczyć, jak góra lodowa zmienia się w wulkan. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?

– Znam cię wystarczająco długo, by rozumieć. I znając ciebie, zamierzasz czekać na skraju krateru do ostatniej chwili, zanim wybuchnie.

– Przecież uratujesz mnie przed lawą. Zawsze w ostatniej chwili ratujesz – oznajmił, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cień bardziej szczerego uśmiechu. – Hej, Sebby… nie zamartwiaj się. Ostatecznie zawsze tu do ciebie wracam, mniej więcej w jednym kawałku, daję się dopieszczać wiele tygodni na każdy sposób, jaki przyjdzie ci do głowy… a ty naprawdę lubisz zabawiać się w lekarza, gdy jest taka konieczność.

– Szczerze? Wolę się z tobą bawić w dom albo jeszcze lepiej w mamę i tatę – westchnął, na co Jim roześmiał się głośno, a ten dwuznaczny żart sprawił, że napięcie zaczęło się rozpływać. Jego śmiech brzmiał normalnie, stwierdzenie to szczerze go rozbawiło i oderwało, przynajmniej na chwilę, od nowej obsesji, bo cała jego uwaga skupiła się ponownie na Sebastianie. Wpatrywał się tylko w niego, jakby cała reszta świata na moment zniknęła, jego ciemne oczy błyszczały, a usta były lekko rozchylone i zapraszające.

– Zanim zabiorę się za Mycrofta, masz okazję do wszystkich powyższych, bo nie chce mnie oglądać, dopóki się nie wyleczę – oznajmił, pochylając się w jego stronę z wyzywającym uśmieszkiem.

– Dwa tygodnie…? – spytał Sebastian ostrożnie, nie chcąc robić sobie wielkich nadziei.

– Trzy – odparł Jim, po czym zeskoczył z kanapy, jakby zapomniał o kontuzjach; skrzywił się lekko, gdy oparł ciężar ciała na zranionej nodze i wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Chodź się _pobawić_. Przyda ci się chwila relaksu, a poza tym jakoś zawsze łatwiej ci zgadzać się na moje plany, gdy rozmawiamy o nich kwadrans po tym, jak mnie przeleciałeś. No? – nacisnął, niecierpliwie poruszając palcami wyciągniętej dłoni. Sebastian pochwycił ją ostrożnie, nie chcąc urazić wciąż obandażowanych i nie do końca zagojonych palców, a następnie podniósł się z miejsca; uśmiechnął pod nosem, gdy Jim zmienił się w rozentuzjazmowane dziecko, które ciągnęło go do sypialni skocznym krokiem, co chwilę odwracając za siebie, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy Sebastian jest równie podekscytowany perspektywą _zabawy_. Był, oczywiście, zarówno dziś jak przez wszystkie minione lata, jednak zwykł okazywać to inaczej niż Jim.

Gdy weszli do sypialni, pierwszym, co zrobił po zamknięciu drzwi, było zgaszenie światła i szczelne zasłonięcie okna po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. W pokoju zaległy kompletne ciemności, dokładnie takie, jakich Jim życzył sobie, gdy lata temu zaczęli ze sobą sypiać; doskonale znał jednak rozkład pomieszczenia, a odgłos nierównomiernych kroków i cichy szelest pościeli od razu poprowadziły go do łóżka. Tam dotknął go ponownie, wyciągając do niego ręce po omacku i obejmując jego twarz; przesunął palcami po policzkach i szczęce, rozpoznając po układzie mięśni mimicznych, że mężczyzna nie uśmiecha się już jak wariat i wydaje się spokojniejszy niż jeszcze parę chwil temu. W sypialni nie odgrywał zazwyczaj roli beztroskiego wariata, którego ciągnie do niebezpieczeństw – wiedział, że od Sebastiana nie dostanie tam nietypowych wrażeń i akcji i nie silił od dawna, by je wymuszać.

Pozwalał się całować i rozbierać w odrobinę bierny sposób i dopiero, gdy położyli się na pościeli niemal już pozbawieni ubrań, zaczął odwzajemniać pieszczoty. Trochę nieporadnie, bo usztywnienia na palcach i nadgarstkach utrudniały podobne aktywności; ostrożnie, bo jego ciało wciąż było posiniaczone i w wielu miejscach obolałe; chyba nieco nieśmiało, bo odkąd wrócił do domu jeszcze ze sobą nie sypiali, a jak dodać do tego fakt, że nie było go kilka tygodni… Półtora miesiąca, odkąd zniknął. Prawie dwa, odkąd byli ze sobą po raz ostatni. Nie był zawstydzony, coś takiego było już dawno za nimi, jednak kulił się, jakby tak właśnie było, kiedy Sebastian dotykał miejsc na jego plecach i ramionach, gdzie wyczuwalne były blizny po ostatnich wydarzeniach; robił to na tyle delikatnie, że nie mogło to boleć, lecz najwyraźniej poruszało w Jimie coś niechcianego, co musiał zwalczyć, zanim ponownie będzie reagować tak jak kiedyś.

Jim otwierał się przed nim psychicznie wolniej niż zazwyczaj, a Sebastian chłonął każdą chwilę i całą tę bliskość, za którą zdążył już zatęsknić – nieważne, że zaczęli ze sobą sypiać zanim cokolwiek istotnego do niego poczuł, ich zbliżenia zawsze były dla niego cenne i znaczyły więcej niż seks z kimkolwiek innym. Tym razem nie doszli nawet do penetracji, gdyż szybko dostrzegł, że Jim jakoś na to nie naciska, a do tej pory zazwyczaj jasno dawał w łóżku do zrozumienia, na co najbardziej ma ochotę. Teraz miał więc na coś bardziej niewinnego, łagodnego i pewnie na jakiejś płaszczyźnie wręcz romantycznego… i nie miało to żadnego sensu, bo skoro chciał teraz delikatności, to dlaczego jednocześnie marzył o Mycrofcie, z którym seks, czego Sebastian był absolutnie pewien, nie mógł być określony żadnym z powyższych przymiotników.

Chociaż nie chciał sobie tego wyobrażać, gdy leżeli po wszystkim w ciepłej pościeli i bezwiednie przeczesywał palcami włosy przytulonego do niego Jima, nie mógł pozbyć się natrętnych myśli o starszym Holmesie. Te o Sherlocku dręczyły go przez długie miesiące, gdy to on był główną obsesją jego szefa, ale był w stanie z nimi żyć – bo słynny detektyw był niegroźny, był taką ugrzecznioną, znacznie mniej przedsiębiorczą i bardziej skłonną do używek wersją Jima i był też zdaniem jego samego oraz Irene Adler niewinny jak kropla wody. Graliby sobie we dwoję na stosunkowo bezpieczny sposób, bo Sherlocka pilnowałby przynajmniej częściowo starszy brat i jego doktorek, zaś Jima – Sebastian; w końcu znudziliby się sobą i rozeszli w swoje strony, zaś Mycroft…

Mycroft nie był emocjonalnym, infantylnym detektywem-ćpunem, tylko potężnym człowiekiem, który za płaszczykiem praworządności był zdolny do znacznie bardziej niebezpiecznych i niemoralnych rzeczy niż jego brat. Jeśli wierzyć Jimowi, który _jarał się_ nim odkąd wyszedł z aresztu, starszy Holmes miał pewne… dominujące skłonności. Był chłodny i zachowawczy, a przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie, zaś pod spodem… nie, nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać. Miał wątpliwą przyjemność poznać tego człowieka na jednym z bankietów, gdzie rządowe szare eminencje bawiły się z biznesmenami i grał tam jednego z tych ostatnich. Zamienili zaledwie parę słów nad tacą z krewetkami w chrupiącym cieście i uznał wtedy, że Mycroft Holmes jest najbardziej odstręczającą i nudną jednocześnie osobą, jaka chodzi po tym świecie. Nie był w stanie ogarnąć, dlaczego Jimowi wydaje się interesujący i pociągający na jakiejkolwiek płaszczyźnie. Nie wiedział, jak _komukolwiek_ mógł się wydawać… z tym jego lodem w oczach, sztywnymi ruchami i odrzucającymi, fałszywymi uśmieszkami, które raz po raz wykrzywiały mu twarz.

– Czy on ci się chociaż podoba? – spytał, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać się przed wypowiedzeniem tych słów na głos.

– Fizycznie? – upewnił się Jim, a gdy Sebastian przytaknął, przez parę sekund nie odpowiadał. – Sherlock podobał mi się bardziej – oznajmił w końcu. – Nie chodzi o jego ciało. Pod tym względem jest tak samo przeciętny jak ja – zakończył, wzruszając ramionami w pozornie obojętnym geście. – Przy tym, co dla niego planuję, wygląd nie ma większego znaczenia. Wybrałem go ze względu na charakter, a nie ciało.

– Sądziłem, że chodzi ci o uwiedzenie go, czyli _seks_ , a wówczas powinien…

– W seksie wygląd _też_ nie ma dla mnie znaczenia – uciął. – Daj spokój i nie udawaj, że uważasz, że to takie ważne. Gdyby było, wieki temu znalazłbyś sobie kogoś ze swojej ligi, zamiast szukać radości ze mną, ha, ha. Nie waż się zaczynać gadek, że niby ci się podobam taki jaki jestem, bo naprawdę nie mogę już tego słuchać – uściślił, więc Sebastian pospiesznie zamknął usta, chociaż to właśnie miał ochotę powiedzieć. – Chcesz jednoznacznej odpowiedzi? Nie, nieszczególnie mi się podoba. Ale ma w sobie coś, co chcę poznać. Chcę zaciągnąć go do łóżka i wiem, że mi się to uda i jestem niemal pewny, że będę się dobrze bawić.

– Zamierzasz ciągnąć do łóżka kogoś, kto fizycznie cię nie kręci, kogo nawet nie lubisz i kto jest niebezpieczny, tylko dlatego, że jest interesujący w sposób, którego nawet nie rozumiesz – spróbował podsumować jego wynurzenie Sebastian, co odrobinę poirytowało Jima, a to z kolei oznaczało, że trafił w sedno.

– Z tobą sypiam, chociaż nie jesteś interesujący i nie jest mi na rękę, że traktujesz mnie poważniej niż powinieneś. A sypiam tylko dlatego, że jesteś chętny i zawsze mam cię w pobliżu – oznajmił chłodno, na co Sebastian spiął się, ale zacisnął zęby. Zabolało. I Jim doskonale to wiedział i chyba zreflektował się, że trochę przesadził. – W porządku, ciebie _lubię_ w przeciwieństwie do niego, ale byłoby mi wygodniej, gdybyś mnie nie…

– Zabawne, że kwestia moich uczuć wyszła nam dziś w rozmowie chyba więcej razy niż przez ostatni rok – przerwał mu Sebastian. – Długi czas krępowało cię, że sypiasz z kimś, komu na tobie zależy, bo seks bez emocji jest łatwiejszy, a ty cholernie się ich boisz. Nie zapominaj, że trochę cię znam. Lepiej niż obaj bracia Holmes razem wzięci, chociaż to podobno geniusze, którzy rozszyfrowują człowieka po pięciu minutach.

– Mnie nie tak łatwo rozszyfrować.

– I to jedyny powód, dla którego cię do niego puszczę – odparł ze złością. – Wierzę, że jesteś wystarczająco inteligentny, by się przed nim kamuflować, bo jeśli uda mu się ciebie przejrzeć, to rozwali ci psychikę od środka i nie będzie już czego zbierać.

– Ty mnie znasz a jakoś nie udało ci się tego zro…

– Jim, ty słyszysz sam siebie? – żachnął się, przekręcając się na bok i mocno chwytając go za ramiona. Jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się już do półmroku i chociaż nie widział wyrazu jego twarzy, był w stanie dostrzec, że oczy Jima były szeroko otwarte i pochwytywały mgliste refleksy światła. – Pracuję dla ciebie, mieszkam z tobą prawie dziesięć lat i prawdopodobnie cię kocham, jaki miałbym interes w robieniu ci krzywdy, skoro ta sytuacja mi odpowiada?

– Mógłbyś wmanipulować mnie w prawdziwy związek, gdybyś tylko spróbował.

– Jestem zabójcą na zlecenie, a nie jakimś cholernym, szamańskim psychologiem – warknął. – I nie mam ochoty ani kwalifikacji, by próbować robić ci pranie mózgu i dowiadywać się, dlaczego jesteś jaki jesteś. Nie potrzebuję twojej sieci ani wiedzy, za to Mycroft może chcieć się dobrać do jednego i drugiego i…

– Nie dobierze, przynajmniej na początku, bo jest mną równie zafascynowany jak ja nim.

– Na tyle, by zacząć z tobą sypiać?

– Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, chociaż, to jasne, ma rezerwy i właśnie one fascynują mnie najbardziej – oznajmił, po czym ostrożnie chwycił nadgarstki Sebastiana i lekko popchnął go na pościel, po czym ponownie legł tuż przy nim, objął go w pasie i zaczął sunąć palcami po jego brzuchu i klatce piersiowej, co chwilę trącając skórę bandażami. – Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego mnie interesuje? – spytał po jakiejś minucie, gdy upewnił się, że Sebastian był już spokojniejszy. – Bo on sam nie wie, czego chce. Albo wie, tylko się tego obawia. Będzie mieć opory moralne. Czuję, że teraz o mnie myśli i nie może pozbyć się mnie z głowy. Połechtałem jego ego, że coś w nim dostrzegłem… coś, co zazwyczaj budził jego śliczny, młodszy braciszek. Podsyciłem swoją uwagą ich rywalizację. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeśli mnie odepchnie, mogę się wściec i narobić mu problemów… i że wrócę wtedy do motania w głowie Sherlockowi. Oraz że straci pierwszą od całych wieków, a może ostatnią w życiu, okazję, by się zabawić na swój sposób z kimś równym sobie. Rozumiesz już?

– Chodzi tylko o seks i parę rozmów dwóch geniuszy u władzy i po przeciwnych stronach barykady czy coś więcej?

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale dowiem się, gdy zacznę z nim sypiać – oznajmił, na co Sebastian zacisnął powieki i skrzywił się, bo liczył jednak na potwierdzenie swoich słów. – Nie patrzyłem na niego w ten sposób przed przesłuchaniami – podjął po paru chwilach. – Zobaczyłem, że jednak nie jest taki nudny jak się wydawał. Pamiętasz, jakie były plany? Miałem dać się złapać, bo dali sobie wmówić, że istnieje magiczny kod komputerowy, bla, bla, bla. Miałem udawać wariata i rzucać mu informacje o nieistotnych dla mnie składowych sieci w zamian za historie z przeszłości Sherlocka. Tyle że Sherly z czasem przestał mnie interesować, więc… jak sądzisz, o co pytałem…?

– Nadal o niego, żeby zamydlić Mycroftowi oczy – westchnął, szybko rozpoznając, do czego zmierza Jim. – A tak naprawdę w ich historiach szukałeś _jego_ , po przecież przewijał się przez życie Sherlocka cały czas.

– Robiłem to umiejętnie i przez cały ten czas nic nie zauważył, chociaż, teraz już pewnie zaczyna się domyślać, ale nie cofnie czasu – odparł mężczyzna, ewidentnie zadowolony, że Sebastian szybko to załapał i nie musiał mu tego tłumaczyć. – Zadawałem pytanie wyłącznie dotyczące naszego dziewiczego detektywa. Mycroft wierzył, że to o niego chodziło. Z całą pewnością wciąż nie rozumie, ile dowiedziałem się o nim. Sądzi, że zafascynował mnie samym faktem, że poznałem go bliżej, ale nie wie, ile wydedukowałem… a to fascynujące opowieści. W jego półsłówkach i spojrzeniach zobaczyłem w nim dominację, której pieski królowej zazwyczaj nie mają. Zobaczyłem też, że dobrowolnie zamknął się w klatce i za biurkiem i nie pozwala sobie na rzeczy, na które ma ochotę, a jednocześnie zazdrości Sherlockowi, że jest wolny. Tłumi się. I to go męczy. I podobało mu się, gdy mógł bez świadków wykręcić mi nadgarstek, bo to ten rodzaj władzy, który również go pociąga, chociaż nie daje po sobie tego poznać. Chcę pozbawić go tej fałszywej praworządności i popsuć i zobaczyć, co zrobi, gdy zrozumie, ile daje radości wyrwanie się z ram, _jakichkolwiek_.

– Popsuty człowiek o jego pozycji? Wiesz jaki to dałoby efekt? – westchnął Sebastian.

– Drugiego mnie? – spytał Jim, ale jasnym było, że nie mówi poważnie.

– Nie jesteś do niego ani trochę podobny i dobrze o tym wiesz. Do Sherlocka – może i tak. Ale nie do Mycrofta.

– Świetnie, więc co z niego zrobię, gdy go _popsuję_? Pytam szczerze, bo widzę, że wydaje ci się, że wiesz więcej ode mnie.

– Stworzysz sobie drugiego Magnussena – oznajmił Sebastian, a Jim najpierw znieruchomiał, a potem głośno się roześmiał.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby akurat _oni_ byli podobni.

– Nie są tylko o tyle, że Magnussen jest na razie raczej po twojej stronie, a jeśli przestałby być, możesz przekupić go dowolnymi interesującymi informacjami albo sam go zaszantażować, bo byłeś na tyle zdolny, by dotrzeć do jego amerykańskiego braciszka i masz asa w rękawie. Mycroft będzie żądać informacji o _tobie_ , jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz się musiał z nim targować.

– Nie będę musiał. Mycroft będzie się mną interesował _prywatnie_ i będzie sądził, że odciąga mnie od Sherlocka, swojego czułego punktu, któremu zazdrości młodości, wolności, urody i mojego zainteresowania. Obaj potrafimy oddzielić pracę od…

– Nie potrafisz. I szczerze wątpię, czy on potrafi – przerwał mu Sebastian, a Jim z jakichś przyczyn nie próbował już protestować. Zamiast tego przytulił się nieco mocniej do jego boku i lekko potarł go kolanem w udo, a następnie znieruchomiał całkowicie, dając mu tym ewidentny sygnał, że rozmowa jest dla niego skończona i zamierza iść spać.

Sebastian jakiś czas nie poruszał się, nie licząc miarowego gładzenia Jima po włosach. Dłuższy czas wsłuchiwał się w jego niespokojny oddech, zdradzający, że mężczyzna czuje w tym momencie więcej niż daje po sobie poznać, a w końcu sięgnął po zrolowaną kołdrę i okrył ich obu. Miał świadomość, że najbliższych kilkanaście dni Jim będzie grał przed nim jego chłopaka i pozwalał mu robić ze sobą wszystko, a _wszystko_ będzie wypełnione leniwym, spokojnym seksem, śniadaniami w łóżku, godzinami pracy ramię w ramię przy komputerach oraz okazyjnym odwzajemnianiem czułości. Wciąż jednak pamiętał o tym, co miało nastąpić później. Kolejna obsesja, która skończy się czymś więcej niż połamanymi palcami, kolejna gonitwa za emocjami, których Jim nie rozumiał i za ryzykiem, które było zupełnie zbędne.

Zazwyczaj z ich dwójki to Jim cierpiał na bezsenność, lecz tej nocy dotknęła ona Sebastiana.

 

***

 

Mycroft Holmes tkwił w prywatnym gabinecie w siedzibie MI od dwóch godzin i kolejny raz w ciągu ostatnich tygodni oglądał fragmenty nagrań z przesłuchań Jima Moriarty’ego. Do tej pory zajmowały go tylko te, gdy sam z nim rozmawiał, a konkretniej – momenty, gdy mężczyzna rzucał mu szczątkowe informacje o swojej sieci, chcąc usłyszeć w nich drugie dno. Doskonale wiedział, jakie dane na temat Sherlocka mu przekazał i nie potrzebował patrzeć na to drugi raz, bo chociaż jego brat godził się na takie rozwiązanie, miał moralne opory, by tak go narażać, nie wiedząc do końca, co planuje Moriarty.

Dziś jednak, trzy dni po nocnej wizycie szefa przestępczego imperium w jego domu, coś w nim pękło. Przez cały ten czas myślał o ich krótkim spotkaniu, a wspomnienia z niego mieszały się z tymi z przesłuchań; nie, nie dotyczącymi ich rozmów, bo miał dość jego wariactwa, modulowania głosem i głupawego chichotu i nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek mógłby wszystko powyższe zacząć tolerować. Jego myśli wypełniały wydarzenia, których był świadkiem, ale nie uczestnikiem; dzień, gdy Moriarty został zamknięty w pustej celi i potrafił godzinami patrzeć w ciemność i twarze śledczych identycznym, pozbawionym wyrazu spojrzeniem; ten, gdy zdecydowano o podjęciu bardziej drastycznych środków, a on wciąż milczał. Gdy łamano mu palce, a on reagował co najwyżej lekkim skrzywieniem; gdy wybito mu dwa pierwsze zęby, strzaskano żebra i podtapiano, a on wpatrywał się w torturujących go agentów z pewnym politowaniem.

Wtedy po raz pierwszy zażądał osobistego widzenia się z nim, a Mycroft pierwszy raz odmówił, każąc swoim ludziom przejść na kolejny poziom w wymuszaniu na nim zeznać. Nie będąc w stanie dłużej się hamować, uruchomił film, jak jego ludzie zaczęli próbować siłą nakłonić go do mówienia. Wcześniej odtwarzał to tylko w myślach, a teraz miał na ekranie i _doskonale_ pamiętał, co wówczas czuł. Patrzył na początkowo łagodne środki przymusu i był jednocześnie poirytowany i rozczarowany; złość powodował fakt, że jego ludzie nic nie potrafili wskórać, zawód… że Jim trzymał się tak dobrze i nie dawał mu satysfakcji okazaniem, że cierpi.

Teraz czuł dokładnie to samo. I dlatego pospiesznie przesunął nagranie, aż dotarł do sytuacji, gdy Jim po raz pierwszy jęknął z bólu. Tę dwa dni później, gdy z jego ust wydobył się pojedynczy krzyk. I godzinę, w trakcie której nie przestawał krzyczeć ani na sekundę, ale nie powiedział nic poza słowami _wyślijcie do mnie Mycrofta Holmesa_. Nieważne, co mu robiono… oczywiście, żadnych trwałych czy nieuleczalnych uszkodzeń ciała, bo te zostawiano na sam koniec. Wszelkie metody pozostawiające niewiele śladów, ale zazwyczaj skuteczne przez zastosowanie bólu, upokorzenia lub obu powyższych. W przypadku Jima Moriarty’ego skuteczne nie były.

Przelatywał wzrokiem po kolejnych klatkach, nie czując upływu czasu. Dalej i dalej, aż doszedł do jednej z ostatnich takich akcji, gdzie po dwóch tygodniach przesłuchań oczywistym dla wszystkich się stało, że Jim Moriarty naprawdę nic nie powie w inny sposób niż w bezpośredniej rozmowie z Mycroftem; nikt nie chciał narażać się na zemstę jego sieci, a jasnym było, że ta by nadeszła, gdyby uczynili z niego kalekę przez użycie bardziej drastycznych środków. Jeszcze dzień traktowano go _zgodnie z protokołem_ , ale mężczyzna chyba wiedział już, że oto kończy się ten etap przesłuchań, bo poza okazyjnymi jękami nie wydawał z siebie żadnych dźwięków. I uśmiechał się prawie cały czas.

Niemal bez mrugnięcia patrzył na poranek, gdy Jim podniósł się ociężale z niewygodnego łóżka, ściągnął z siebie przepoconą piżamę i zaczął ochlapywać twarz i włosy w zimnej wodzie. Zerkał zalotnie do kamery i podrygiwał idiotycznie, gdy, mając na sobie wyłącznie bieliznę, dopadł ściany i zaczął skrobać po niej plastikową końcówką szczoteczki do zębów, próbując pisać na niej _Sherlock_. Do tej pory, obserwując podobne scenki, patrzył na jego twarz i dłonie, nie interesując się zbytnio posiniaczonym i spuchniętym w wielu miejscach ciałem.

Gdy w końcu zwrócił na nie uwagę, poczuł się jak nastolatek, wykradający z piwnicy stare świerszczyki ojca. Obserwował jego zranienia, doskonale wiedząc, w jakiej powstawały kolejności i co spowodowało dany siniec, rozdarcie skóry czy bliznę. Patrzył na bose, posiniałe od chłodu betonowej posadzki stopy, kształt łydek i ramion, każdy zagłębienie i wybrzuszenie kręgosłupa; linię pleców i brzucha, pośladki i uda. W takim stanie wydawał się drobniejszy niż zazwyczaj, a dwa tygodnie niedosypiania, braku światła i odpowiednich dawek kalorycznych wystarczyły, aby jego mięśnie się zapadły, włosy zmatowiały, a cienie pod oczami pogłębiły, nadając mu dość upiorny wyraz twarzy. Nie powinien być dla niego pociągający. Ale _był_ , a Mycroft miał na tyle godności, by nie wmawiać sobie, że jest inaczej.

W pewnym momencie Jim na ekranie znieruchomiał, jakimś sposobem musząc przeczuwać, że wkrótce będzie mieć gości, a dzisiejsze przesłuchanie przeprowadzi ktoś inny niż zwykle. Zarzucił na siebie ubranie, kilkakrotnie przeczesał zesztywniałymi palcami włosy, uśmiechnął się do kamery i w ten sam sposób do strażników, którzy przyszli zabrać go do sali przesłuchań, gdzie tym razem nie czekali na niego agenci od brudnej roboty.

Widział, jak usta Jima rozciągają się w uśmiechu, gdy mężczyzna, siedząc tyłem do drzwi za to na wprost obszernej szyby, zza której obserwowano postęp przesłuchań, usłyszał odgłos zamka. Widział samego siebie, jak staje przy wejściu i waha się ostatni raz, bo wówczas mógł przecież wydać inne polecenie – wydać rozkaz, by zaczęto go traktować jak więźnia, który już nie opuści tych murów i z bolesnych ale nietrwałych tortur przejść do takich, których skutki już by nie minęły. Zamiast tego zdecydował się zacząć działać w bardziej cywilizowany, ale chyba jeszcze mniej moralny sposób; zamknął się w z nim w celi, usiadł naprzeciwko niego i zaczął zadawać te same pytania, co ludzie przed nim.

– Opowiedz mi o pierwszym dniu Sherlocka w szkole – oznajmił niespodziewanie Jim, zachrypniętym od nieużywania go poza krzykami głosem. – Maleńka anegdotka, a przekaże ci nazwisko czołowego polityka z dowolnie wybranego przez ciebie kraju, który korzystał z moich usług.

Zatrzymał film, pamiętając doskonale przebieg tej rozmowy. Tej i kolejnych, gdy wypraszał z sali przesłuchań katów i wyrywał z Jima fragmenty informacji opowieściami i zwierzeniami dotyczącymi Sherlocka. Do tej pory nie żałował, że realizował plan swój i brata, ale teraz… teraz czuł, że może osiągnąłby znacznie więcej, gdyby zdecydował się działać ostrzej, używając kija a nie marchewki, lecz tym razem robiąc to osobiście, a nie rękami swoich ludzi.

Jego palce zacisnęły się w pięść i niemal poczuł pod nimi dotyk włosów Moriarty’ego. Wpatrywał się w nie z niepokojem, a potem zerknął ponownie w ekran zatrzymany na jednej klatce. Nie miał pewności, co tym razem knuł ten popapraniec, chociaż nie trzeba było geniusza, by zrozumieć, że dotyczyć to będzie ogólnie pojętych kwestii sypialnianych – a on chciał tego, po raz pierwszy od lat, i był tymi pragnieniami jednocześnie zdegustowany, zafascynowany i przestraszony.

Wiedział, że podejmowanie rękawicy i zajęcie miejsca Sherlocka w grze z Moriartym było ryzykownym pomysłem, tym bardziej, że zamierzali zmienić również jej zasady. Wiedział jednak, że zrobi to, jeśli Jim ponownie się u niego zjawi, bo po prostu musiał przekonać się… _poczuć to jeszcze raz_. Fakt, że ktoś silny, inteligentny, potężny i tak przewrotny dawał sygnały, że chce, by nim pomiatać, poruszał w nim tłamszone na co dzień emocje i nie potrafił tego zwalczyć. Nie dziwił się również bratu, że dał się omotać temu człowiekowi, miał jednak absolutną pewność, że sam jest wystarczająco silny, by nie uzależnić się od najbardziej nawet interesujących gierek jak stało się to w przypadku Sherlocka.

Poza wszystkim innym, chciał też odciągnąć od niego uwagę Moriarty’ego, bo jego młodszy brat miał charakter, które nie pozwalał mu bronić się przed uzależnieniami i pokusami. Dał się uwieść Irene Adler, zbyt mocno przywiązał do Johna Watsona i chociaż udawał nawet przed samym sobą, że jest inaczej, pokochał swoją gospodynię bardziej niż _mamusię_. Był emocjonalnym dzieckiem, które całkiem jak Jim Moriarty potrzebowało kolorowych zabawek, chociaż udawał samodzielnego, chłodnego naukowca i detektywa-konsultanta.

Sherlock był słaby i zupełnie nieodporny na pewne bodźce i gdyby to do niego próbował dobrać się szef przestępczego imperium… gdyby tylko nacisnął nieco mocniej niż dotychczas… nie miałby z nim żadnych szans. Mycroft zaś uważał, że w konfrontacji z Moriartym to on jest górą – i to ostatecznie zaważyło o decyzji, by zająć miejsce młodszego brata w całej tej grze.

Zasadniczo nie lubił okłamywać samego siebie, jednak tym razem powtarzał sobie raz po raz, że pociąg, jaki czuł do Moriarty’ego od dnia jego wizyty, wcale nie był pierwotną przyczyną, dla której zamierzał zgodzić się na wszystko, co ten człowiek zaproponuje.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starałam się tym razem walczyć z błędami do skutku przed zamieszczeniem, ale jak coś zostało, to, proszę, dajcie znać. I w ogóle co sądzicie, bo znów uderzyłam w pairingi mało popularne i dziwaczne i ciężko mi spojrzeć na to obiektywnie xd
> 
> Rozdziały, zwłaszcza na początku, będą prawdopodobnie zamieszczane rzadziej niż w poprzednich dłuższych fikach, bo tematyka ciężkawa i wymagająca kombinacja, a poza tym obecnie równolegle piszę komediowy drobiazg świąteczny, który na święta chciałabym skończyć i zamieścić ;)


	2. Fundamenty z papieru

***

 

Pomimo układu obietnic i ostrzeżeń, Jim nie zamierzał zmieniać miejsca spotkania z Mycroftem. Hotele? To takie bezosobowe. Dopaść go w miejscu pracy? Dopóki nie przekona się, że Holmes jest chętny, zbyt ryzykowne. Jakieś miejsce publiczne? Za dużo hałasu, kamer i rozpraszaczy. Umówić się z nim w jakimś konkretnym miejscu? To by było za proste, a poza tym wolał go zaskoczyć, bo to po prostu bardziej w jego stylu.

Niespełna trzy tygodnie po ich ostatnim spotkaniu tkwił więc w jego domu ponownie, wiedząc ze swoich źródeł w MI6, że mężczyzna zjawi się tu niebawem. Ostatecznie zdecydował chyba fakt, że bywał sentymentalny i cenił miejsca i rzeczy, które miały dla innych znaczenie. Mycroft lubił to miejsce i mieszkał tu przez większą część swojego dorosłego życia, tak więc jego oglądanie powinno być _interesujące_ tylko z powodu faktu, że _ktoś interesujący_ spędził w nim tyle lat. Tak jak poprzednio, włamał się zdalnie do systemu alarmowego, pokonał wymyślne zabezpieczenia i potem pozostało mu tylko uporanie się ze zwykłymi, mechanicznymi zamkami. Nie zapalał świateł, jednak teraz nie udał się wprost do gabinetu, a spacerował po kolejnych pomieszczeniach, raz po raz chwytając jakiś przedmiot i obracając w palcach.

Wszystko było tu praktyczne, drogie i dość bezosobowe, co trochę go zawiodło, bo liczył jednak na lepsze rozrywki. Każda rzecz pasowała do reszty i miała swoje miejsce, cały dom urządzony był w jednym stylu, prawdopodobnie przez zręcznego dekoratora wnętrz a nie jego jedynego mieszkańca. Było nudnawo, ale starał się tym nie zrażać, bo uważał, że lokum Mycrofta odzwierciedlało jego samego: skorupa pozbawiona emocji, płaska i sprawiająca pozory, że pod spodem nie ma nic godnego zainteresowania. Wiedział jednak, że pod płaszczykiem chłodnego profesjonalizmu mężczyzna ukrywał tajemnice i tak samo było tutaj: już po krótkiej wędrówce wykrył, gdzie znajduje się sejf, które biurka miały dodatkowe, poblokowane zmyślnie szuflady i jak dostać się do zamkniętego pokoju oraz awaryjnego wyjścia. Nie próbował jednak łamać szyfrów i zabezpieczeń, bo o ile dostanie się do samego budynku nie było aż takim problemem, kiedy było się geniuszem informatycznym, świetnym technikiem i przestępcą-konsultantem, to spodziewał się, że Mycroft zablokował możliwość dotarcia do naprawdę ważnych rzeczy znacznie skuteczniej. Nie było sensu ryzykować, zwłaszcza że nie po to tu przyszedł.

Poprzednim razem nie zwrócił na to aż takiej uwagi, teraz jednak dostrzegł, że poza całą tą elegancją i bezosobowością, dom był przede wszystkim uporządkowany i czysty _aż do bólu_. Przedmioty poukładane pod linijkę, książki posegregowane rodzajowo i alfabetycznie, kuchnia tak sterylna, że wyglądała jak nieużywana, żadnych zbędnych bibelotów. Jakże różniło się to miejsce od lokum jego i Sebastiana! U nich wiecznie panował bałagan, dom wypełniony był setkami prawdopodobnie zbędnych rzeczy, a on odnajdował się w tym wszystkim tylko dzięki świetnej pamięci i faktowi, że jego przyjaciel i pracownik był nieco bardziej uporządkowany i znał go na tyle, by utrzymywać cały ten chaos w pewnych ryzach, ale nie przesadzać z pedanterią.

Sebastian… nie potrzebował teraz myśli o nim. Odkąd dowiedział się o jego planach względem Mycrofta Holmesa, był – o ile to w ogóle możliwe – jeszcze łagodniejszy względem niego, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o seks. Dziwnie okazywał zazdrość, ale to właśnie ta emocja popychała go w jakąś ugładzoną wersję, którą znał tylko Jim, bo przecież poza ich domem, przy klientach i pracownikach, Sebastian zachowywał się całkiem inaczej. Ta nadmierna delikatność i uczuciowość stały się jednak na tyle niepokojące, że wysłał go dwa dni temu do Szkocji, gdzie razem z dwoma szefami tamtejszej sieci miał dopiąć szczegóły brutalnej, paskudnej akcji, której efekty pewnie pojawią się we wszystkich wiadomościach, a której sprawcy nigdy nie zostaną wykryci. Niech się rozerwie, powalczy i unurza w cudzej krwi, bo chyba tego mu było trzeba, aby wrócił do Londynu z energią i nabuzowany adrenaliną, czego jakoś mu w nim brakowało… cóż, to trochę jego wina, skoro po powrocie z więzienia nie zatrudnił sobie opiekunki, ale wcisnął go w taką rolę i dał się sobą zajmować w sumie przez przeszło miesiąc.

Ostatecznie odgonił nawracające myśli o Sebastianie, gdy usłyszał warkot silnika, a na podjeździe rozbłysły światła samochodu. Zwyciężyła ekscytacja czymś nowym, spoza domowej, nudnawej codzienności, gdzie każdy ruch drugiej strony był przewidywalny. Czuł, jak jego tętno przyspiesza w oczekiwaniu na spotkanie i niemal przebierał nogami z niecierpliwości, gdy zorientował się, że Mycroft nie spieszy się z zaparkowaniem swojego samochodu i wejściem do domu.

Najprawdopodobniej szybko zauważył, że Jim znów się do niego włamał, bo gdy wchodził do domu, nawet nie wyjmował kluczy. Zostawił wierzchnie ubranie i, zapalając kolejne światła, ruszył wprost do salonu, gdzie jego niezapowiedziany gość siedział krzywo na podłokietniku skórzanej kanapy i bawił się ozdobnym dziadkiem do orzechów. Jim uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy tylko Mycroft stanął w drzwiach i zmierzył go nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem.

– Witaj, James. Prosiłem, abyś tu nie przychodził – oznajmił sucho, nie siląc się na nadmierną uprzejmość.

– Wolałbyś, żebym wpadł do MI6? – spytał i kpiąco wydął usta. – Podoba mi się wasza nowa siedziba. Lubię przestronne wnętrza z odrobiną klasyki, a te wszystkie przejścia i surowe cegły i beton mają w sumie swój klimat… chociaż osobiście zmieniłbym nieco rozkład pomieszczeń. Okno w górnej serwerowni jest całkowicie zbędne – oznajmił śpiewnie i podniósł się z miejsca, rozkładając szeroko ręce. Z satysfakcją zauważył, że mięśnie na twarzy Mycrofta drgnęły, gdy zasugerował, że nie tylko wie, gdzie obecnie pracują służby specjalne, ale też odwiedził to miejsce i całkiem nieźle potrafił je opisać. – Nie mów, że nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz.

– Liczyłem na to, że się zapowiesz – odparł z pozornym spokojem, a po chwili uśmiechnął się fałszywie. – Nie byłem przygotowany na gości.

– Nie zdążyłeś posprzątać czy wypróbować nowego przepisu na ciasto od sąsiadki? – spytał, celowo go drażniąc, jednak Mycroft nie dał się sprowokować, a jego głos brzmiał nadal płasko i beznamiętnie.

– Czego się napijesz?

– Mam ochotę odpowiedzieć coś nieprzyzwoitego, ale obawiam się, że nie pozwoliłbyś na to przed trzecią randką.

– Zrobię ci kawę – oznajmił, udając, że nie zrozumiał aluzji, po czym gestem wskazał mu fotel i nie ruszył się z miejsca, dopóki Jim nie usiadł na nim _normalnie_. Coś w jego spojrzeniu, gdy kierował swoje kroki do kuchni, sprawiło, że Jim czuł, że dostał wyraźny zakaz podnoszenia się i dotykania czegokolwiek; ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, jakoś nie potrafił się temu przeciwstawić.

Mycroft wrócił do niego po kwadransie, niosąc na tacy dwie filiżanki i srebrną cukiernicę; w czasie, gdy ekspres był uruchomiony, zrzucił górę od trzyczęściowego garnituru, pozostając w koszuli i eleganckich spodniach. Nie czuł się jednak na tyle swobodnie, by we własnym domu zmienić skórzane półbuty na coś mniej wyjściowego… czemu Jim w sumie się nie dziwił, a w jego umyśle pojawiła się dziwna myśl, że nie do końca jest zainteresowany, by oglądać go w kapciach i ciepłych skarpetkach. I chyba trochę żałował, że mężczyzna pozbawił się części formalności, rezygnując z staroświeckiej kamizelki i ściśniętego krawata; cóż, chyba następnym razem odwiedzi go w miejscu, gdzie będzie mieć pewność, że mężczyzna, poza ściągnięciem spodni do kolan, nie będzie się rozbierać.

Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, sięgnął po filiżankę i obrócił nią w palcach. Biała, ascetyczna, nijaka. Droga, ale nieciekawa. Wolałby coś bardziej wyrazistego i obiecał sobie, że kupi mu zestaw takich, w jakich chciałby, aby serwował mu gorące napoje. Świadom, że Mycroft, który zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego, bacznie go obserwuje, chwycił srebrną łyżeczkę, aby posłodzić kawę; wisiała tuż nad powierzchnią płynu, kiedy uznał, że może powinien go nieco rozruszać i przetestować parę rzeczy. Jego dłoń drgnęła, a kryształy rozsypały się po stoliku i na podłogę. Oczy Mycrofta momentalnie się zwęziły, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy Jim nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by posprzątać bałagan i jakby nigdy nic napełnił łyżeczkę ponownie, po czym posłodził napój i zaczął obracać nią w filiżance, robiąc to odrobinę za głośno i zamaszyście.

– Nadal jesteś na diecie? – spytał z szerokim uśmiechem, kiedy dostrzegł, jak drugi mężczyzna upija niewielki łyk własnej kawy bez dodawania do niej cukru. – Jakie to smutne.

– _Tak_ , a słodzik nie działa najlepiej na moje migreny – powiedział, na co Jim obrócił oczami; prawdopodobnie poza nim i Sherlockiem nikt by tego nie dostrzegł, ale miał całkowitą pewność, że Mycroft nie znosi gorzkiej kawy i męczy się z nią niemiłosiernie.

– Wiem coś o tym. W naszym świecie trzeba pracować ze zbyt dużą liczbą hałaśliwych idiotów, aby wrażliwe skronie geniusza to zniosły – oznajmił, po czym przysunął filiżankę do ust, które wydął lekko i dmuchnął w gorący napój, nie spuszczając przy tym wzroku z Mycrofta. Miał lekko pochyloną twarz, a wciągnięte policzki i patrzenie w górę musiało budzić skojarzenia – i budziło, bo starszy mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok i wydawał się nieco zażenowany, chociaż nie był przecież niewinnością jak Sherlock. Z drugiej strony, Jim nie spodziewał się też, że kiedykolwiek miał kochanka czy kochankę, które flirtowałoby z nim w taki sposób i z którym seks nie byłby całkowicie _poprawny i grzeczny_.

– Przyjechałeś silić się na flirt godny dzieciaka w nocnym klubie i rozmawiać o naszych migrenach? – spytał Mycroft, na co Jim zaśmiał się, ale nie odezwał ani słowem. – Po co dziś tu jesteś? Doskonale wiesz, że nie chciałem się tutaj spotykać.

– Chcę tylko _poznać cię lepiej_ i odhaczyć drugą randkę. Przy trzeciej będę bardziej konkretny, _obiecuję_.

– Skąd pewność, że jestem zainteresowany? – spytał, unosząc wyzywająco brwi.

– Oglądałeś filmy z przesłuchań, prawda? – odparował i uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie, gdy lewy kącik ust Mycrofta uniósł się nieznacznie. – Jaki jest twój ulubiony fragment?

– Te, gdzie krzyczysz najgłośniej. Jak paznokcie? – rzucił kpiąco, zerkając na jego dłonie, gdzie kilka opuszków wciąż miało założone opatrunki, a dwa ostatnie palce prawej dłoni wciąż pozostawały w lekkim, podwójnym stabilizatorze.

– Irytujące – odparł szczerze, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Bandaż ślizga się po klawiaturze i spadła mi prędkość pisania. Połamane palce były gorsze, chociaż twoi ludzie jakimś sposobem nie zauważyli, że jestem leworęczny i bardziej strzaskali mi prawą.

– Nawet bez prawej, pierwsze tygodnie musiały być dość upokarzające – stwierdził Mycroft z absolutnie udawanym współczuciem, po czym zerkną na własne, wypielęgnowane i pozbawione blizn dłonie. – Współczuję pielęgniarce, którą musiałeś zatrudnić. Ma pewnie traumę do końca życia, że musiała zajmować się _przerażającym Moriartym_.

– W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, gdy tylko chcę, umiem na tyle skutecznie zjednywać sobie ludzi, by zajmowali się mną z własnej woli a nie za pieniądze – oznajmił ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, czym chyba uderzył w jakiś czuły punkt Mycrofta, bo ten odrobinę przygasł po tych słowach. – Sherly też tak ma i gdy wraca do swojej nory w kawałkach, czekają na niego…

– Jeśli przyjechałeś rozmawiać o moim bracie, radzę ci wstać i wyjść – przerwał mu, a taki nagły i zupełnie niepasujący do niego brak kultury oznaczał, że Jim _naprawdę_ trafił w cel.

– Wybacz – powiedział z fałszywą skruchą. – Chciałem tylko zauważyć, że mógłbyś się czegoś od niego nauczyć. No, i ode mnie, bo jestem do niego podobniejszy niż do ciebie.

– Fakt, _jesteś_ , przy czym nie nazwałbym tego zaletą. Chociaż… – przyjrzał mu się krytycznie, odzyskując nieco rezonu albo skutecznie udając, że odzyskał – ty jesteś przynajmniej _samodzielny_ , natomiast w aspektach gdzie brakuje ci dojrzałości, nadrabiasz innymi cechami i zmysłem biznesowym, co zawsze ceniłem. Dla niego nie ma pod tym względem nadziei – oznajmił i chociaż chyba nie miał takiej intencji, niesamowicie rozbawił tym stwierdzeniem Jima. Szybko jednak zmienił temat, co trochę rozczarowało jego gościa. – Połamane palce i żebra, wybite zęby, masa sińców i _dobrowolna pielęgniarka_. Dlaczego na to pozwoliłeś? – spytał, lecz Jim tylko się uśmiechnął, nie mając zamiaru odpowiadać, dopóki Mycroft nie powie czegoś więcej. – Wcale nie znosiłeś tortur tak dobrze, jak teraz próbujesz zgrywać. Mogłeś pozyskać informacje na temat Sherlocka w inny sposób. Mogłeś wcześniej zmusić osoby u władzy, żeby kazali mi inaczej poprowadzić przesłuchania. Dałeś się jednak skatować w sposób uwłaczający ludzkiej godności. Nie jesteś tak szalony, żeby to nie zrobiło na tobie żadnego wrażenia.

– Może nie przekroczyliście granic, które wam wyznaczyłem?

– Uważam, że przekroczyliśmy wszelkie granice, ale już na ten temat dyskutowaliśmy – oznajmił sucho. – Byłeś bezbronny w sposób, który nawet dla masochisty nie byłby podniecający. Gdy krzyczałeś, to nie był w najmniejszym stopniu objaw przyjemności. Mogłeś rzucić parę słów, a oni by przerwali i sprowadzili mnie, tymczasem dawałeś się męczyć…

– Aż się zjawiłeś i zająłeś mną samodzielnie, używając jednak słów a nie dłoni – przerwał mu, coraz bardziej rozbawiony tym, co mówił Mycroft, chociaż wydawało się, że mężczyzna wcale nie uważa, że mówi coś śmiesznego. – Widzisz, twierdzisz, że musiało mnie to ruszyć, bo nie jestem szalony. Sugerujesz, że nie mam masochistycznych skłonności i że bezbronność mnie… przeraża? Odrzuca? – powiedział pytająco, lecz Mycroft nie odpowiedział ani słowem, zmrużył tylko oczy i zaczął wpatrywać się w niego bardziej przenikliwie. – Że się was bałem i zamknąłem w swoim umyśle, by odsunąć od siebie ból? Masz trochę racji, ale tylko trochę. Chciałem, żebyście mnie skatowali i chciałem, żebyś na to patrzył. Liczyłem, że w końcu dołączysz, ale, cóż… rozmowy o Sherlocku były na tyle interesujące, że nie próbowałem cię prowokować.

– Ale teraz zamierzasz.

– Ty to powiedziałeś – oznajmił, spoglądając na niego zalotnie i odstawił kawę, po czym wyciągnął do niego rękę i przesunął opuszkami palców po brzegu jego filiżanki, w miejscu, z którym wcześniej stykały się usta Mycrofta. – Tutaj nie ma kamer, a ty doskonale wiesz, na ile ci pozwolę, żeby była to dla nas tylko gra i niewinna zabawa. Mógłbyś się przy mnie trochę rozruszać. Oderwać od biurka. Nie mów, że nie chciałeś nigdy odrobinę _przyprawić sobie życia_?

– Co konkretnie proponujesz? – spytał, ponownie ignorując jego próby flirtu.

– Społeczeństwo nazwałoby to romansem, ale mi chodzi tylko o seks i rozmówki jak ta, a romans sugeruje _romantyzm_ – oznajmił, krzywiąc się celowo na to ostatnie słowo, jakby brzydziło go samo jego brzmienie. – Żaden z nas nie ma możliwości, by znaleźć sobie kogoś równie inteligentnego, chętnego, dyskretnego, na podobnym poziomie życia i w dodatku faceta. W profilu na portalu gdzie można znaleźć chętnych na szybki numerek nie wpiszesz sobie _gej, geniusz z szefostwa służb specjalnych, szuka drugiego geniusza do sypialnianych eksperymentów i nie tylko_. O nocnych klubach nie wspomnę. Powiedz, kiedykolwiek wcześniej poznałeś chociaż jednego faceta na tyle inteligentnego, by po seksie nie wykopać go z łóżka po pierwszym zdaniu? Na studiach… _może_. Ale potem stałeś się _brytyjskim rządem_ , zostałeś sam, wszyscy wokół to tylko złote rybki, a ci interesujący byli już zajęci i nawet jeśli woleli facetów, związali się dla zachowania pozorów z kobietami. Królowa nie lubi, gdy jej pieski nie spełniają standardów moralnych rozumianych w dość konserwatywny sposób, więc zostają ci jednorazowe zabawy z anonimowymi, zwykłymi ludźmi, którym daleko do geniuszu i którzy nie mają pojęcia, kim jesteś.

– Do jednorazowych przygód nie potrzeba mi geniuszy – zauważył poniekąd słusznie. – Nie zwykłem z nimi _rozmawiać_ – dodał z nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem, lecz ton, jakim wypowiedział to zdanie, sugerował Jimowi, że w ciągu ostatnich lat takich sytuacji nie było zbyt wiele.

– Ale czasem byś chciał porozmawiać – zauważył i uniósł brew, kiedy usta Mycrofta się zwęziły. – Nie zaprzeczaj.

– Nie zamierzam zaprzeczać i właśnie dlatego pozwoliłem, żebyś znów się tu zjawił – powiedział po paru chwilach milczenia.

– Och, więc jednak nie będziesz czekać do trzeciej randki?

– Nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany i wyposzczony. Ty też nie. _Nie zaprzeczaj_ – zakończył, bardzo łagodnie i niemal niesłyszalnie naśladując jego irlandzki akcent. – Nie brakuje ci seksu samego w sobie, bo to umiesz sobie zorganizować. Kto to jest? Ta twoja tajemnicza, dobrowolna opiekunka? Pytam z czystej ciekawości.

– Musisz dać mi więcej niż kawę, żebym ci powiedział.

– Och, więc jest na tyle istotny, że go chronisz. Interesujące – zauważył i zaśmiał się krótko, w chłodny i niezbyt szczery sposób. – Czyżby to było coś poważnego? Zaskakuje mnie pan, panie Moriarty. Sądziłem, że żaden z nas nie ma tego rodzaju zobowiązań.

– Dla niego jest znacznie poważniejsze niż dla mnie – powiedział szybko, chociaż wcześniej nie zamierzał w ogóle wspominać o Sebastianie; wyczuł jednak w tym ostatnim stwierdzeniu sugestię, że Mycroft gdzieś na dnia świadomości podejrzewa, że może Jim chce, aby do ich zabawy dołączył ktoś jeszcze, a w akurat takim błędzie nie zamierzał go pozostawiać. – Nie martw się, mnie też nie interesują trójkąty. Trzymam go przy sobie tylko dlatego, że dobrze gotuje, wie, kim jestem, prędzej da się poszatkować niż mnie zdradzi na jakiejkolwiek płaszczyźnie i w dodatku lubię jego poczucie humoru – oznajmił, rozkoszując się faktem, że twarz Mycrofta lekko się ścięła na to wymienienie zalet Sebastiana; był to ewidentny dowód, że jest _zazdrosny_ , iż kolejny po jego bracie geniusz znalazł sobie prywatną złotą rybkę. Aby go dobić, postanowił dodać coś jeszcze. – Jest przystojniejszy niż wszystkie moje jednonocne przygody razem wzięte, ale to już taki mały, nieznaczący bonusik.

– Uchylisz rąbka tajemnicy, gdzie go znalazłeś, skoro to taki _ideał_? – spytał sucho, lecz chyba faktycznie był zainteresowany odpowiedzią.

– Należy szukać wśród zdegradowanych wojskowych, którzy są na tyle młodzi, że da się ich jeszcze wychować. No… – zaśmiał się i zmrużył oczy. – Mój i tak był ode mnie _starszy_ , gdy go znalazłem. Mam go niemal tak długo, jak sieć. I wolę starszych facetów, więc punkt dla ciebie i mały minus dla Sherlocka.

– Uzgodniliśmy, że nie będziemy mówić o moim bracie.

– Racja. Przepraszam, panie Holmes – oznajmił, po czym otworzył szerzej oczy i przybrał minę skruszonej lolity. – Myślę, że powinieneś mnie ukarać, skoro jestem taki nieusłuchany – wymruczał, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się, gdy dostrzegł, jak Mycroft krztusi się kawą. – Uderzyłbyś mnie teraz, gdybym naprawdę cię zirytował?

– Przeceniasz swoje możliwości – odparł na to, wycierając czystą serwetką wargi i brodę.

– Serio? – zakpił, po czym chwycił filiżankę i zabujał pozostałą w nim kawą, patrząc po prosto w oczy.

– Nie radzę ci tego… – urwał, kiedy Jim zaczął przechylać naczynie nad stolikiem – robić – dokończył po krótkim zająknięciu, po czym chwycił go za nadgarstek i ściągnął jego rękę w dół, ściskając ją przy tym na tyle mocno, że mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymał się od skrzywienia. – Nie życzę sobie bałaganu w salonie.

– Jasne – odparł ugodowo, ale gdy Mycroft go puścił i mógł ponownie unieść filiżankę, zrobił to z celową nieostrożnością, tak, że nieco kawy chlapnęło na blat stołu. Oczy starszego Holmesa zwęziły się, ale zacisnął zęby i tym razem go nie powstrzymał. – Dlaczego mi na to pozwalasz? Może jednak podoba ci się, gdy ktoś patrząc ci w oczy robi coś, czego mu zabroniłeś…?

– Wciąż waham się, czy chcę zaczynać z tobą gierki, a gdy zachowujesz się w ten sposób, szala przechyla się na _nie_ – oznajmił, co przygasiło entuzjazm Jima, który zaczynał już wiercić się na swoim miejscu, nie mogąc doczekać się innej reakcji niż tylko chwycenie go za rękę. – Zachowuj się normalnie, albo następnym razem, gdy zjawisz się w pobliżu, przymknę cię i zostawię z moimi ludźmi na znacznie dłużej, a gdy zaczniemy rozmawiać, nie będzie tak przyjemnie jak ostatnio.

– Gdy mówisz coś takiego, mam ochotę rzucić tą filiżanką _w ciebie_ , byle tylko przekonać się, czy to prawda.

– Nie próbuj – warknął i zerknął na kawą, która rozpływała się po stoliku i zbliżała do jego brzegu; pedanteria w nim zwyciężyła, bo pospiesznie chwycił serwetkę i wytarł plamę, zanim ta rozlała się na jego dywan. – Możesz mieć ochotę na ostrzejszą zabawę, ale z całą pewnością nie chodzi ci o kolejną wizytę u ortodonty czy ortopedy. Jak szczęki? – spytał chłodno, na co Jim szeroko się uśmiechnął, prezentując uzębienie.

– Cudownie. Chociaż, masz rację, wolałbym uniknąć powtórki z rozrywki. A ty wolałbyś uniknąć widocznych śladów, gdy zacznę bronić się przed czymś, na co nie będę miał ochoty.

– Żadnych widocznych śladów, to tak na przyszłość – odparował natychmiast Mycroft.

– Oczywiście.

– I nikt nie może się dowiedzieć.

– Zupełnie nie uśmiecha mi się, aby moi klienci dowiedzieli się, że sypiam z b _rytyjskim rządem_.

– _Sherlock_ nie może się dowiedzieć.

– Mieliśmy o nim nie wspominać…!

– Mówię poważnie – powiedział ostrzej. – To go nie dotyczy i masz trzymać się od niego z daleka. Cokolwiek się między nimi wydarzy, nie życzę sobie by wyszło to na jaw, za to ty nie chcesz wiedzieć, jak bardzo mogę utrudnić ci życie, gdy jednak wyjdzie.

– W porządku, tylko ty i ja i nikt więcej – odparł śpiewnie, ale spoważniał, gdy Mycroft spojrzał na niego, z nieskrywaną złością mrużąc oczy. – Ty i ja – powtórzył spokojnie. – Każdemu z nas zaszkodziłoby, gdyby ktokolwiek się o nas dowiedział. Każdy straciłby reputację w swoim środowisku i każdemu rozwaliłoby to karierę. Masz świadomość, jakie miałbym problemy z siecią, gdyby poszło w eter, że jestem gejem? To oczywiste, że nie opłaca mi się tego ujawniać. Coś jeszcze?

– Widujemy się w bezpiecznych i zaakceptowanych przeze mnie miejscach. Nie włamujesz się, chociaż… – urwał na moment – nie przeszkadza mi aż tak, abyś przychodził niezapowiedziany. Nie  życzę sobie przynoszenia broni i cieszę się, że dziś jej nie masz.

– Co z obstawą?

– Mówiąc bezpieczne miejsca, mam na myśli takie, gdzie każdy z nas będzie mógł niezależnie zapewnić sobie anonimowość i pewność, że nie zostanie przez drugiego uwięziony. Nie przypuszczam, byś spróbował mnie porwać, bo zupełnie nic tym nie uzyskasz, ale obowiązują mnie pewne regulaminy, których muszę się trzymać.

– Oczywiście. Będę zjawiał się pod przykrywką, bez względu na miejsce – oznajmił, po czym puścił do niego oko. – Lepiej, aby królowa nie dowiedziała się, z kim spotyka się jej ulubiony szczeniak, nawet jeśli wykryje, że to również piesek a nie suczka.

– W przeciwieństwie do tego, jaką masz opinię w świecie przestępczym, _moja_ orientacja nie jest w służbach specjalnych _absolutną_ tajemnicą – odparł spokojnie; wydawało się, że mówi prawdę, co zaskoczyło Jima. – Wbrew temu, co chyba sądzisz, poszliśmy o krok do przodu jeśli chodzi o tolerancję dla odstępstw od tradycji.

– Wolałbyś jednak, aby ta wieść nie stała się oficjalna.

– To oczywiste – powiedział ironicznie. – Poza tym, co już powiedziałem, jest jeszcze kilka kwestii. Jeśli którykolwiek z nas będzie chciał to zakończyć, to kończymy. Jeśli spróbujesz złamać tę zasadę i zaczniesz mi zagrażać, nie będę mieć oporów, by zmienić status Jima Moriarty’ego i uznać go za niebezpieczeństwo, które należy niezwłocznie i bezwzględnie _usunąć_. Nie będziesz wyciągać ode mnie w jakikolwiek sposób kwestii pracy, a jeśli zorientuję się, że węszysz bardziej niż zazwyczaj, _osobiście_ zamknę twoją kartę w historii. Bawimy się w swoim wyłącznym gronie i nie ruszamy nikogo i niczego poza nim. Zakładam, że uderzanie w osobiste tematy i psychikę oraz spory polityczne są elementem gry, bo inaczej nie byłoby żadnego sensu, byś tutaj przychodził i jestem pewny, że na tej płaszczyźnie może być nawet bardziej interesująco niż w łóżku, więc nie mam nic przeciwko. Możemy ustalić system ostrzegawczy, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby było to konieczne, o ile będziesz traktował słowo _przestań_ na poważnie, a mogę obiecać, że ja _będę_. Podałem swoje warunki. Twoja kolej.

– Nie mam żadnych warunków – odparł na to Jim i spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem, a następnie zaczął spacerować palcami po stole, sunąc nieprzerwanie w jego stronę, aż dotknął opuszkami dłoni Mycrofta. Mężczyzna drgnął, ale jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona. – Wymieniłeś to, co jest istotne. Jak coś mi się nie spodoba, to cię powstrzymam, ale… – przejechał delikatnie paznokciami po jego skórze. – Ale uderzyłem do ciebie właśnie dlatego, że jesteś pewnie jedyną osobą w kraju, która stanowi wyzwanie i która ma w ogóle szanse dotrzeć do moich granic. Nie chodzi tylko o seks. Tutaj nie wydaje mi się, że musiałbym powiedzieć _stop_. Nie przepadasz za bezmyślną przemocą i nie zrobiłbyś mi prawdziwej krzywdy, więc nie mam się o co martwić. Coś jeszcze?

– Powiedziałem już wszystko.

– Ja też – dokończył i zagapili się na siebie, a następnie równocześnie odwrócili wzrok. – Wiesz, że moglibyśmy już teraz pójść do sypialni i przypieczętować umowę, prawda?

– Oczywiście.

– Ale nie jesteś chętny.

– Muszę przeprocesować sobie parę kwestii w pałacu myśli, zanim uznam, że jestem przekonany, czy tego chcę – oznajmił i kolejny raz jego usta wykrzywiły się w nieprzyjemny sposób. – Ostatecznie przypadkowe znajomości ze złotymi rybkami nie są aż tak złe, za to w czasach gdy jeszcze wierzyłem, że istnieją odpowiednie osoby do relacji, byłbyś ostatnim typem osoby na jaką zwróciłbym uwagę. Nie mówię o naszej historii i twojej profesji, bo zupełnie nie o to chodzi.

– Więc o co? – spytał, starając się zatuszować uśmieszkiem fakt, że słowa mocno ubodły jego ego, które wolało rozmaślone spojrzenia bezkrytycznego Sebastiana niż uderzanie w jego braki w jakikolwiek sposób.

– Nie toleruję infantylności i braku kultury, ani w łóżko ani poza nim. Naoglądałem się tego wystarczająco dużo w rodzinnym domu i gdybyśmy poznali się w innych okolicznościach i nie byli tym, kim jesteśmy, zaręczam ci, nawet bym tego nie rozważał. A rozważam _tylko_ dlatego, że widziałem przesłuchania, wiem, do czego jesteś zdolny i nadrabiasz swoimi talentami dramatyczne braki w charakterze – oznajmił spokojnie. – Kultura wymagałaby, abym teraz powiedział _wybacz_ , jednak nie zamierzam przepraszać za szczerość.

– Ja za to po takiej tyradzie powinienem wyjść, co? – spytał, po czym splótł ich palce razem i lekko je zacisnął. Wbił wzrok w twarz Mycrofta i parę sekund milczał, aż do momentu, gdy dostrzegł w jego oczach zniecierpliwienie – Albo zarzucić cię podobną. Wymiana listy rzeczy, których w tobie nie znoszę, ale przymknę na nie oko, bo nikogo lepszego nie znajdę.

– Zamieniam się w słuch – powiedział Mycroft i uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie, ostrzegawczo sunąc paznokciem po kciuku Jima.

– Nigdy nie przespałem się z pedantem ani jakimkolwiek wydaniem pragmatycznego perfekcjonisty – przyznał, z uwagą obserwując twarz drugiego mężczyzny. – Liczę cały czas, że po seksie nie zabierasz się do wygładzania pościeli i składania rozrzuconych ubrań.

– Nie rozrzucam ubrań, gdy się rozbieram, a moja pościel jest zawsze gładka.

– Nawet po seksie? O Boże – wydusił, pochylając w jego stronę i wpatrując się prosto w jego oczy, w których zalśniło coś niepokojącego. – Przecież ty mnie zamordujesz po pierwszym razie. Udusisz swoją gładką poduszką albo wciśniesz mi do gardła krawat, który nieopatrznie rzuciłem za daleko.

– Obawiam się, że jest taka możliwość, panie Moriarty.

– Już nie mogę się tego doczekać, panie Holmes – oznajmił, po czym puścił jego rękę, oparł się lewą dłonią o stół, pochylił nad nim i… i nagle ucieszył się, że mężczyzna przyszedł tu w koszuli z rozpiętym guzikiem i bez krawata, bo dzięki temu mógł szarpnąć kołnierzyk na bok i, korzystając z faktu, że Mycroft nie tego się spodziewał, mocno ugryźć go ponad obojczykiem, w miejscu, które absolutnie _nie było_ widoczne, biorąc pod uwagę jego zabudowane garnitury.

Został natychmiast odepchnięty i, próbując utrzymać równowagę, boleśnie uderzył kolanem w brzeg stołu. Zanim opadł ponownie na fotel, Mycroft poderwał się z miejsca, okrążył niewielki stolik, mocno chwycił go za szyję jedną ręką, zaciskając na niej palce i, korzystając z różnicy wzrostu, spojrzał na niego z góry, wściekle mrużąc oczy.

– Następnym razem stracisz za coś takiego każdy ząb, który odbije mi się na skórze, zrozumiałeś?

– Oczywiście – szepnął i uniósł podbródek, licząc na to, że mężczyzna zrobi teraz coś więcej, skoro już wyrwał się ze swojej skorupy, ale ten puścił go, cofnął się o krok i spojrzał w okno.

– Mam w najbliższym czasie sporo pracy związanej z zagranicą, przez którą będę w siedzibie MI6 popołudniami, o czym _zapewne wiesz_ , skoro poznałeś mój grafik na tyle, by się tu zjawiać zaraz przede mną. Gdy znajdziesz chwilę, czekaj na mnie w okolicy około drugiej w nocy i zapowiedz się przynajmniej godzinę wcześniej. Zadbam o to, żeby nie uchwyciły nas kamery CCTV. Mam w centrum dodatkowe mieszkanie na takie okazje i tam pojedziemy. Nie ma w nim nic interesującego, więc, _proszę_ , oszczędź sobie szukania adresu i zakradania się tam przede mną. 

– Umawiasz już następne spotkanie i nie będzie nawet buziaka na do widzenia? – spytał z Jim, przeciągając kolejne głoski jak zawiedzione dziecko; Mycroft spojrzał na niego z rozdrażnieniem i milczał parę chwil, aż do momentu, gdy ściągnięte w sztucznym grymasie rysy jego gościa się nie wygładziły i nie zmieniły w bardziej normalny uśmiech.

– Nie każę ci jeszcze wychodzić – odparł wówczas, po czym wskazał mu fotel i nie ruszył się z miejsca, dopóki Jim nie usiadł. Dopiero wtedy zajął ponownie swoje miejsce, upił łyk kawy i wyprostował się, jakby czekając na jakąś odpowiedź, lecz drugi mężczyzna tylko wpatrywał się w niego, nie przestając się uśmiechać i tak naprawdę nie wiedząc, co niby powinien mówić lub robić. – Liczysz teraz, że zacznę rozmowę o pogodzie i podtrzymam pogawędkę przy kawie? Nie jestem w tym najlepszy. Jeśli zamierzasz ze mną rozmawiać, przygotuj sobie listę tematów. A może niektóre zaakceptuję – oznajmił, co przygasiło Jima; liczył przecież, że spotkanie będzie bardziej rozrywkowe, chociaż gdy teraz patrzył na Mycrofta, z tą jego sztywnością której jakoś nie chciał porzucać, zaczął wątpić, czy to faktycznie możliwe.

Przeleciał wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, desperacko szukając czegoś, co mógłby powiedzieć, czym zainteresowałby i rozkręcił starszego mężczyznę; zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten, bez odpowiedniego tematu, będzie milczał z uporem i czekał, aż skończy pić kawę. Może wręcz nie pozwoli mu wyjść, dopóki tego nie zrobi i tak oto będą kilkanaście minut siedzieć naprzeciwko siebie w ciszy i pomimo faktu, że początkowo chłód i spokojne polecenia wydawały się podniecające, gdy wyobraził sobie kwadrans milczenia, pobudzenie zaczęło zmieniać się w paniczny lęk przed nudą. To nie wchodziło w grę, bo po prostu czegoś takiego nie wytrzyma.

– Jak obstawiasz wyniki wyborów w Turcji? – spytał w końcu, gdy jego wzrok przykuł nagłówek pierwszej z brzegu gazety w eleganckim, szklanym stojaku. Mycroft najpierw zamarł, jakby nie spodziewał się, że Jim podejmie wyzwanie; potem zaś, chyba po raz pierwszy od początku ich rozmowy, cień uśmiechu na jego ustach wydawał się niemal szczery.

– Wygrana AKP, to nie jest szczególną zagadką.

– Nie pytam o wygraną, lecz konkretny wynik – rzucił szybko, chyba trochę rozpaczliwie chwytając się czegoś, dzięki czemu pojawi się między nimi jakakolwiek komunikacja. – Nie sądzę, że przekroczą pięćdziesiąt procent.

– Możliwe, ale i tak utworzą samodzielny rząd – odparł spokojnie i przekrzywił wyzywająco głowę. – Daję im czterdzieści pięć. Może odrobinę więcej.

– Czterdzieści dziewięć. Jestem niemal pewny – stwierdził, na co Mycroft uniósł brwi i chociaż wydawało się, że będzie chciał zapytać, czy ma jakiś interes w akurat takim wyniku, zrezygnował z tego, decydując się na ogólną dyskusję o sytuacji politycznej w kraju, który na chwilę obecną żadnego z nich bezpośrednio nie interesował; dość płynnie przeszli potem na kwestie gospodarcze Bliskiego Wschodu, pogłębiające się zadłużenie Grecji i swoje typy na ekonomiczną nagrodę Noble’a.

Wszystko to zajęło im niespełna pół godziny – bo pomimo pewnych wspólnych zainteresowań, żaden nie próbował dotykać kwestii, które związane były z pracą ich samych, a poza tym szybko okazało się, że nawet dość ciekawe tematy wyczerpują im się dramatycznie szybko. Jim nie powiedziałby, że dyskusja się nie klei, bo przecież wymienili ileś informacji i można było uznać tę rozmowę za wymianę poglądów. Nie o to mu jednak chodziło, bo przecież wiadomości mógł przeczytać w Internecie, a pewną wiedzę o świecie i polityce zagranicznej miał nawet Sebastian i z nim podobne dyskusje były _bardziej zabawne_. Od Mycrofta oczekiwał czegoś więcej, a ten chyba chciał go znudzić i wyciszyć, zamiast tego sprawiając, że Jim był coraz bardziej podminowany; z ulgą dopił kawę, by móc stąd wyjść i zacząć planować bardziej fizyczne spotkanie, bo rozmowy na tematy neutralne po prostu nie miały dla nich sensu i nie miał ochoty dłużej się z nimi męczyć, nawet jeśli Mycrofta wydawały się one cieszyć.

A poza tym był niemal pewny, że jeśli zostanie tu choćby parę minut dłużej, zaczną dyskutować o sukni ślubnej księżnej Kate i garniturze, jaki na uroczystość założył Mycroft – a tego by nie przeżył.

 

***

 

Jim żałował, że odesłał Sebastiana do Szkocji, bo gdy wrócił do pustego domu, aż buzował z powodu mieszanych odczuć odnośnie osoby Mycrofta; potrzebował je rozładować, a robienie tego w samotności nie dałoby wystarczającej satysfakcji. Chciał móc opowiedzieć komuś o spotkaniu, któremu tak daleko było do randki, przekazać barwnie wszystkie szczegóły i opisać każde drgnienie powieki czy kącików ust Mycrofta – oczywiście z tych momentów, gdy to Jim się dobrze bawił i wygłupiał, a nie nudnawej, wymuszonej rozmowy, która z kolei podobała się Holmesowi.

Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że nie będą za bardzo mieli o czym rozmawiać i stopniowo zmuszał się do zapominania o momentach, które były zdecydowanie mniej interesujące; fakt że mężczyzna zgodził się, mimo wcześniejszych, jawnych oporów na ich układ, nadal go ekscytował i inne rzeczy po prostu nie miały znaczenia, bo był całkiem niezły w ignorowaniu pewnych przeciwności. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż znów się spotkają. Chciał faktycznie przekonać się, do czego Mycroft będzie zdolny, czy w ostatniej chwili nie zmieni zdania, czy nie uzna, że ryzyko będzie za duże bez względu na podjęte środki zapobiegawcze…

Albo czy nie okaże się, że w łóżku jest tak nudny i zimny, jakie sprawiał pierwsze wrażenie, bo chyba to ostatnie byłoby gorsze niż wszystkie inne opcje. Czy nie będzie się czasem hamował, czy faktycznie się na nim skupi i czy właściwie będzie odczytywać zachęty ze strony Jima. Nie załapał flirtu z filiżanką, co trochę go rozczarowało. Liczył na to, że mężczyznę albo to rozbawi albo podnieci jako objaw niesubordynacji, lecz nie stała się żadna z tych rzeczy, a jedynym skutkiem była irytacja z jego strony. Gdy zachowywał się tak przy Sebastianie, ten od razu wiedział, kiedy domaga się pewnego konkretnego rodzaju uwagi; chociaż musiał po nim później sprzątać, był zazwyczaj rozbawiony, z uśmiechem chwytał jego nadgarstki i całował go, a jeśli Jim szalał trochę za bardzo, przerzucał go sobie przez ramię i niósł do sypialni, gdzie gasił światło i uspokajał absolutną łagodnością. Im bardziej przesadzał ze swoimi dziecinnymi zagrywkami, tym Sebastian był delikatniejszy i bardziej cierpliwy i w sumie skuteczny w wyciszaniu go; kiedy Jim zachowywał się w bardziej rozkapryszony niż destrukcyjny sposób, dopieszczał go ustami i dłońmi aż do momentu, gdy mruczał z przyjemności jak głaskany kociak.

Nie sądził oczywiście, że Mycroft zrozumie, że gdy go drażni złośliwościami i głupimi zagrywkami z psuciem przedmiotów, to chce być zaciągnięty do sypialni. Jasne, Sebastian wtedy starał się go uspokoić i dać mu przyjemność w łagodnym i nie do końca satysfakcjonującym wydaniu, ale przynajmniej celował właściwie i lubił takie zagrywki z jego strony, a ostatecznie zawsze prowadziły one do momentu, gdzie Jim leżał pod nim z rozłożonymi nogami i pojękiwał przy każdym pchnięciu, prosząc o więcej… zaś na Mycrofta podobne zachowanie działało _zniechęcająco_. Gdyby dał się sprowokować, a złość przemieniła się w podniecenie to byłoby fantastyczne i oczywiście zamierzał dalej próbować, ale pierwszy test, jakkolwiek poruszył w nim samym całe podbrzusze, zakończył się niepowodzeniem, co było rozczarowujące i niepokojące jednocześnie.

Możliwe, że to tylko dlatego, że Mycroft wciąż się waha i że następnym razem rozlana herbata poskutkuje zawleczeniem go do sypialni i rzuceniem na łóżko i na tej myśli postanowił się skupić – bo gdy już do tego dojdzie, a on będzie leżał pod kimś kto nie ma zbędnych sentymentów, zaspokajanie potrzeb nie będzie polegać na ich wyciszaniu, lecz rozbudzeniu do granic możliwości.

Wydął usta i w zamyśleniu potarł podbródek palcami. Przez całe dorosłe życie nie próbował podrywać ludzi choćby w najmniejszym stopniu przypominających Mycrofta Holmesa. Gdy czasem szukał przygód w nocnych klubach, wchodził w różne role, lecz starszych, chłodnych i eleganckich mężczyzn raczej unikał albo to oni unikali jego; zazwyczaj wygłupiał się, nadrabiał braki dowcipem i często brano go za przynajmniej kilka lat młodszego niż rzeczywiście był; względnie dobrze wychodziło mu również udawanie kogoś łagodnego i czułego, bo tę wersję ściągnął od Sebastiana, dopracował, dodał do niej trochę przesłodzonego romantyzmu i stosował ją przeciwko osobom jak Molly Hooper. Czasem udawał dyrektora z korporacji i odławiał tak chłopców, którzy nie patrzyli na charakter lecz to, jak wiele drinków ktoś im kupi, czasem nawet posuwał się do wchodzenia w rolę introwertycznego, stereotypowego _nerda_ opowiadającego dowcipy o parabolach, bo jakimś cudem to również czasem wystarczyło, aby się zabawić z kimś mniej typowym.

A raczej _wystarczało_ , bo prawda była taka, że o ile dziesięć lat temu potrzebował podobnych przygód w każdy niemal weekend, to przy Sebastianie trochę się jednak zmieniło. Zaczęli ze sobą sypiać po dwóch czy trzech latach wspólnego mieszkania i początkowo był to tylko okazyjny seks, gdy żaden z nich nie miał ochoty szukać sobie na jedną noc kogoś bardziej do niego pasującego; z biegiem czasu stawało się to dla nich coraz wygodniejsze, liczba przygodnych kochanków spadała u nich obu coraz bardziej i można było uznać, że sypiali ze sobą regularnie, a na zewnątrz szukali radości tylko dla urozmaicenia. Sieć zajmowała im coraz więcej czasu i w momencie, gdy wyszły na jaw uczucia Sebastiana, uświadomili sobie, że żaden z nich nie miał nikogo innego od roku, bo po prostu nie mogli już pozwalać sobie na długie imprezy w nocnych klubach.

W tamtym okresie Jim zaczął nadrabiać zaległości, desperacko uciekając przed spojrzeniami kogoś, kto ośmielił się w nim zakochać; gdy jednak dotarło do niego, że Sebastian naprawdę nie zamierza odchodzić, darował sobie tego, postawił sprawę jasno i gdy któregoś razu obaj wypili wystarczająco dużo, znaleźli się w łóżku ponownie. Całonocne wypady w poszukiwaniu przygód znów były zepchnięte na boczny tor – chociaż w przeciwieństwie do Sebastiana nie zrezygnował z nich całkowicie – bo ponownie miał kogoś z kim seks był łatwy do zorganizowania, bezproblemowy, bezpieczny i pomimo braku wyraźniejszej akcji, przyjemniejszy niż ze zdecydowaną większością ludzi, których poznał w klubie.

Nie musiał się o niego starać, dostawał go na każde zawołanie lub dzięki tym rodzajom flirtu, które lubił i które przychodziły mu z łatwością. Gdy teraz o tym myślał, ze zgrozą uświadomił sobie, że mógł najzwyczajniej w świecie wyjść z wprawy jeśli chodzi o szeroko pojęte uwodzenie, bo nie każdy był jak Sebastian, który lubił w nim między innymi tę właśnie dziecinną, żartobliwą i drażniącą odmianę uległości. A Mycroft jej _nie_ lubił i w dodatku nazwał ją _infantylnością_ , chciał czegoś innego i chociaż zgodził się na zabawę, Jim jakoś wątpił, czy byłby w stanie iść z nim do łóżka bez słownej gry wstępnej, a wiedział też, że rozmowy nie do końca im wychodziły; nie umiałby jednak tak po prostu wejść do jego tajemniczego mieszkania i pomaszerować wprost do sypialni, a potem rozbierać się układając ubrania na równy stosik.

Obawiał się, że mężczyzna może sądzić, że tak właśnie będzie, a z drugiej strony nie spodziewał się, że to on będzie cokolwiek inicjować… i tak oto cały jego entuzjazm przygasł, zastąpiony dziwnymi wątpliwościami, że wcale nie wie, jak z nim postępować, a nie istnieją magiczne przyciski, które zmieniają czyjeś nastawienie i sytuacje oraz przenoszą ludzi z progu do sypialni i sprawiają, że są gotowi do seksu bez wcześniejszych wygłupów.

Potrzebował Sebastiana. Natychmiast. Miał go między innymi po to, by radzić się go w kwestiach międzyludzkich; bywał niesamowicie przydatny, gdy Jim musiał nauczyć się jakiejś nowej roli i potrafił nawet z tego zrobić zabawę, tak, że przygotowanie do niektórych spraw dawało więcej radości niż one same. Nie chodziło o klientów, którzy musieli znać go jako groźnego Moriarty’ego, lecz sytuacje, w których należało na kogoś wpłynąć łagodniej, zjednać go sobie czy uwieść; zaprzyjaźnić z kimś, na kogo Jim w innych okolicznościach nawet by nie splunął. Uczył się tego szybko i obcy ludzie, do których się zbliżał, często miewali błędne wrażenie, że jest towarzyski, otwarty lub godny zaufania; istotni, długoletni klienci czy ważniejsze składowe sieci od pierwszego spotkania widziały w nim groźnego biznesmena lub szalonego kryminalistę – bo taki właśnie był służbowo. Tych kilka, może kilkanaście osób, która dotarły nieco głębiej i zobaczyło go w paru różnych wersjach, sądziło pewnie, że ma wrodzone, nadprzeciętne talenty aktorskie, podczas gdy to były zawsze przygotowane role, wcale nie tak spontaniczne, jak mogło się niektórym wydawać.

Tak czy inaczej, dla Mycrofta gotowej roli nie miał i nie zamierzał jej tworzyć, za to pewnie potrzebował skorygować parę swoich cech, aby go od siebie nie odstraszyć. Aby go poruszać, a nie wkurzać. I chciał o tym porozmawiać z Sebastianem, ten zaś znajdował się setki kilometrów stąd i być może był jeszcze zajęty akcją, więc nie mógł do niego nawet zadzwonić. Napisał jednak krótką wiadomość, że jest już w domu i zapytał, na jakim etapie jest sprawa.

_Wszystko załatwione szybciej niż się spodziewaliśmy, a ślady zacierają się same. Czekamy na K. i wracam z nimi do Dundee, bo jest tu parę innych tematów, w których przyda się moja pomoc. Spróbuję zmienić lot, bo nie ma sensu, żebym cofał się na lotnisko do Aberdeen i czekał tam prawie dwa dni._

– Chcę cię z powrotem w Londynie – oznajmił bez przywitania, natychmiast do niego telefonując, skoro dostał odpowiedź tak szybko, a Sebastian był wolny. – Najlepiej jeszcze dzisiaj.

– Wolałbym zająć się… – spróbował zaprotestować, lecz Jim nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

– Niech _Modelka_ się tym zajmie, co by to nie było, a jak mają problemy, niech zwrócą się z nimi do mnie. Możesz im to przekazać.

– Oczywiście, szefie – mruknął Sebastian, ewidentnie niezadowolony z jego decyzji. – Co się stało, że najpierw wyganiasz mnie z domu, a potem każesz mi natychmiast wracać?

– Mycroftowi nie spodobało się, że wylałem mu kawę na stół a potem ugryzłem go w szyję – oznajmił i chociaż po wypowiedzeniu tych słów na głos zabrzmiały one naprawdę głupio, zamierzał iść w zaparte i udawać, że to całkiem normalny rodzaj flirtu i szczerze uważa, że reakcja powinna być inna. – Okazuje się, że podjudzanie go nie do końca daje pozytywne skutki. Nawet mnie nie pocałował, chociaż był zły.

– Wybacz, Jim, ale obawiam się, że jestem jedyną osobą na świecie, która odczyta rozlanie kawy na stół jako zaproszenie do sypialni – stwierdził Sebastian z przekąsem. – Sądziłeś, że to mu się spodoba? Serio? Czyściutkiemu sztywniakowi w trzyczęściowym garniturze?

– Modelka jest obok, a ty mówisz coś takiego?

– Radziłbym ci darować sobie tego określenia, gdy jest w pobliżu.

– Jesteś zazdrosny, że jego tak nazywam, a nie ciebie?

– Mam teraz inne powody do zazdrości, a u największego powodu dziś byłeś – prychnął, raczej niezadowolonym niż rozzłoszczonym głosem. – Co oprócz jego reakcji poszło nie tak, że zamiast demolować nam z radości mieszkanie, dzwonisz w środku nocy?

– Opowiedziałbym ci, gdybyś był obok.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie do końca mam ochotę słuchać o przebiegu twoich randek?

– Nie masz wyboru, więc stul pysk i wracaj – odparł nadąsanym tonem. – Zrób tak, żeby być tu przed śniadaniem.

– Więc dawaj mi na akcje teleporter – powiedział, tym razem okazując wyraźniej, że robi się poirytowany. – Idź spać i odpocznij. Załatwię najpilniejsze sprawy i będę w domu przed południem. Chcesz mi coś jeszcze powiedzieć, zanim się rozłączę i _zajmę pracą_?

– Gdybyś był Mycroftem Holmesem, co by najmocniej na ciebie zadziałało?

– Kulka w łeb, to na każdego działa _najmocniej_ – oznajmił, ewidentnie zły, ale coś w jego stwierdzeniu sprawiło, że Jim roześmiał się i nawet nie próbował besztać go za nieprzyjemny ton. – Jeśli mam skrócić swój pobyt, to daj mi spokój i _idź spać_. Dobranoc – zakończył i rozłączył się, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź.

 

***

 

Dziesięć godzin później Sebastian tkwił na wpół rozebrany w sypialni w ich domu na Greenwich, po tym, jak Jim najpierw zaciągnął go do łóżka, potem stwierdził, że jest zbyt jasno i jednak woli z nim porozmawiać niż uprawiać seks, a wreszcie zerwał się z miejsca odebrać telefon od jakiegoś klienta. Blondyn przeczekał to wszystko z anielską cierpliwością, na którą w dużej mierze wpłynęło zmęczenie po nieprzespanej nocy. Ułożył się w łóżku wygodniej i przymknął oczy, rozpoznając, że drugi mężczyzna jest w stanie, gdzie dyskusja z nim nie ma jeszcze sensu, a jakikolwiek przytyk, nie mówiąc o pretensjach, może rozpocząć sprzeczkę, na którą po prostu nie miał siły.

Kiedy Jim wrócił do pokoju, wydawał się spokojniejszy i usatysfakcjonowany, co oznaczało, że sprawa, którą załatwiał, albo była interesująca albo świetnie płatna. Zawiązał ciaśniej szlafrok i legł obok niego, jedną rękę wkładając pod głowę, a drugą luźno kładąc na pościeli, tak, że ich palce się stykały. Sebastian pochwycił jego dłoń i potarł kciukiem nadgarstek, z ulgą stwierdzając, że jego tętno jest normalne i że naprawdę się wyciszył. Nadawał się do rozmowy i chociaż starszy mężczyzna najbardziej miałby ochotę przymknąć ponownie oczy i odpłynąć w sen, postanowił wykorzystać moment, gdy jego szef zachowuje się normalnie i była szansa, że względnie racjonalnie podejdzie do tego, co Sebastian zamierzał mu powiedzieć.

Nie puszczając jego dłoni przekręcił się na bok i spojrzał na jego twarz, również zdradzającą oznaki zmęczenia. Nie spał w nocy, to było oczywiste, miał podkrążone oczy i niezdrowo wyglądającą cerę, czuć było od niego papierosy, miętę i kawę oraz nieco wywietrzałe, mocne perfumy, których prawdopodobnie użył przed wyjściem do Mycrofta Holmesa. Westchnął cicho i objął go ramieniem, uśmiechając się blado, gdy mężczyzna przekręcił się w jego stronę i poprawił poduszkę, robiąc to w trochę nieporadny i dziecinny sposób. Po chwili wyciągnął do Sebastiana rękę i odgarnął włosy z jego lekko spuchniętej skroni, a następnie skierował wzrok na spory siniak na jego ramieniu. Przesunął po nim palcami, ale nie skomentował; dał mu tym znać, że dostrzegł jego drobne zranienia z akcji, że cieszy się, że to nic poważnego i że ma go ponownie przy sobie w jednym kawałku. Jakiegokolwiek innego rodzaju uwagi nie mógł się po nim spodziewać, a te drobne gesty były najdalej posuniętą formą czułości, jaką okazywał w podobnych momentach.

Południowe słońce przebiło się między gałęziami otaczających ich dom drzew, a lekki wiatr poruszył zasłoną, tak, że światło padło na policzki i ramiona Jima. Korzystna gra cieni sprawiła, że zmęczenie na jego twarzy stało się mniej widoczne, wydawał się młodszy i łagodniejszy niż zazwyczaj… albo to Sebastian idealizował go tylko dlatego, że właśnie mógł pochwycić jedną z chwil, kiedy byli przy sobie w pozornej intymności, milczeli i dla każdego, kto by ich teraz zobaczył, wydawaliby się szczęśliwym, zwyczajnym związkiem, gdzie nie ma mowy o jednostronności.

W pewnym momencie Jim potarł policzkiem o poduszkę i zbliżył się do Sebastiana jeszcze bardziej, aż mógł on poczuć na wargach jego ciepły oddech. Jeszcze raz przejechał palcami po zranionej skroni drugiego mężczyzny i zatrzymał dłoń na jasnych włosach. Jego oczy błyszczały z nową ekscytacją – i gdyby nie słowa, jakie padły z jego ust, Sebastian mógłby niemal uwierzyć, że to jego bliskością się cieszy.

– Nie mogę się doczekać, aż się z nim prześpię – oznajmił, po czym, nie przestając gładzić Sebastiana po szyi, włosach i policzku oraz nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, opowiedział mu, co zaszło w domu Mycrofta Holmesa. Ekscytował się każdym przejawem emocji, jakie ten wówczas okazał, rzeczami, które nie miały pewnie większego znaczenia, jego złością i sposobem, w jaki punktował swoje warunki, których Jim, _oczywiście_ , nie zamierzał się trzymać. Na koniec wspomniał z pewnym rozdrażnieniem o średnio udanych próbach normalnej rozmowy, ale chociaż ewidentnie to ostatnie go niepokoiło, starał się udawać, że jest inaczej, bo przecież _zamierzał z nim sypiać, a nie dyskutować o polityce._ W końcu, ku uldze Sebastiana, zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, wpatrując się w jego twarz i czekając na reakcję. Liczył, że mężczyzna coś mu powie, jakoś skomentuje to wszystko i zarzucił poradami, ten jednak nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa, bo całe zachowanie Jima nie podobało mu się na tyle, że obawiał się, że powie za dużo. Nie chodziło o zazdrość, że jego szef znalazł sobie kolejną bardziej od niego interesującą osobę, bo to odczuwał od dawna; teraz przede wszystkim bał się o niego, chciał go zatrzymać przy sobie i nie puszczać nigdy więcej do domu Mycrofta Holmesa, lecz wiedział, że nie umiałby czegokolwiek mu wprost zabronić.

Jim zaczął się powoli niecierpliwić, ale na razie nie naciskał, zupełnie jakby czytał mu w myślach i wiedział, że Sebastian gryzie się z samym sobą. Jeszcze parę chwil pozwalał, by trwała między nimi milcząca bliskość, a wreszcie nie wytrzymał; jego oczy zabłysły, a twarz ścięła się w zniecierpliwieniu.

– Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? Jesteś na mnie zły. Dlaczego nie umiesz tego pokazać?

– Mam ochotę ci przyłożyć, wiesz? – westchnął ze zmęczeniem, na co Jim uśmiechnął się w dziwny sposób.

– Gdybyś teraz mnie przydusił i zaczął ściągać mi spodnie, a ja zamknąłbym oczy, mógłbym udawać…

– Nie – przerwał mu Sebastian, po czym chwycił jego nadgarstek i odsunął od swojej twarzy; dłoń Jima pozostała przez cały ten czas delikatna, a jego dotyk sprawiał nawet wrażenie czułego i po prostu nie mógł już tego znosić. – Coś takiego nigdy się nie stanie. Mogę zaspokajać różne twoje idiotyczne zachcianki, ale nie będę udawał w łóżku kogoś innego. Zwłaszcza _jego_. Chcesz z nim sypiać, idź do niego a nie do mnie.

– Nigdy nie przeszkadzało ci, że…

– Bo nigdy nie żądałeś czegoś takiego – oznajmił ostro, nie dając mu dokończyć. – Mogę słuchać o tym wszystkim, skoro potrzebujesz się wygadać i mieć _przyjaciółeczkę_ , której opowiesz o swoim nowym zauroczeniu i to wszystko, co zamierzam zrobić. Wiesz czemu? Bo wolę wiedzieć, co wyprawiasz, gdy ładujesz się w coś tak głupiego… jak chyba nigdy dotąd, bo nawet zabawy z Sherlockiem i całe to twoje knucie wydawało się mądrzejsze, chociaż też tego nie pochwalałem.

– Ja tu jestem szefem – powiedział tonem, który jasno wskazał, dlaczego Mycroft nazywał go infantylnym.

– I jesteś też dorosły, więc możesz robić co chcesz – uciął, po czym niecierpliwie odsunął go od siebie, gdy Jim, zupełnie wbrew swoim słowom, spróbował się do niego przytulić. – Na litość, przestań – westchnął niecierpliwie, kiedy mężczyzna, przytrzymywany przez niego na odległość ramienia, zaczął się szamotać, robiąc to jednak tak, jakby wcale nie chciał się uwolnić… puścił go jak oparzony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że na jego ustach rozkwita uśmieszek i że właśnie nieopatrznie zaczął spełniać jego zachciankę o Mycrofcie w łóżku. – Wybacz, _szefie_ , ale nie zamierzam cię strzaskać po pysku, bez względu na to, jaką mam na to teraz ochotę.

– Szkoda – westchnął, po czym rozluźnił się i spojrzał na niego tak prosząco, że Sebastian nie wiedział, czy powinien tym bardziej się na niego wściec i zrobić mu kontrolowaną krzywdę, czy wyjść i w ten sposób skończyć tę idiotyczną dyskusję. – Jesteś od niego silniejszy. Byłoby znacznie bardziej interesująco, gdybyś się odważył.

– Zamierzasz rozmawiać ze mną normalnie? – spytał chłodno, ignorując tę ostatnią próbę. Jim zawahał się, ale szybko zrozumiał, że niczego nie osiągnie takimi zagrywkami, a dodatkowo może stracić słuchacza, którego tak potrzebował.

– Wybacz. Już będę grzeczny. Naprawdę grzeczny – powiedział cicho i spojrzał na niego niewinnie; gdy moment później wyciągnął do Sebastiana ręce, ten nie potrafił już go odepchnąć. –Pojadę do niego pojutrze – oznajmił spokojnie, bardziej zwyczajnym głosem. – Chce się ze mną spotkać w dodatkowym mieszkaniu.

– Przyjedziesz gdzie indziej, prawda? – westchnął, przygarniając go do siebie ramieniem. Czuł się coraz bardziej rozbity, bo Jim ponownie stał się lgnący i łagodny, co kompletnie nie pasowało do jego ekscytacji sprzed paru chwil

– Jak ty mnie znasz – wymruczał, wsuwając obie dłonie pod koszulkę Sebastiana.

– Wkurzy się – stwierdził i jęknął ledwo słyszalnie, kiedy palce Jima trąciły jego sutek. Przytrzymał jego dłoń, aby go nie rozpraszała, tym jednak razem zrobił to delikatnie, aby mężczyzna nie nabrał fałszywych wniosków.

– Możliwe.

– Nadal liczysz, że wkurzenie przełoży się u niego na chęci do seksu?

– Nie przestałem na to liczyć nawet przez chwilę.

– Gdy zachowujesz się w takich sposób, nawet mnie to odstrasza, a w stosunku do ciebie jestem chyba najłatwiejszy na świecie – stwierdził, na co Jim uśmiechnął się sztucznie i wycofał ręce w bezpieczniejsze rejony. – Poza tym ustaliłeś z nim zasady, a Mycroft to poukładany perfekcjonista, który nie zniesie braku kontroli nad sytuacją i tego, że nie trzyma się planu. Nie podoba mi się cały ten pomysł, ale chciałbym, żebyś przynajmniej trzymał się pewnych ram.

– Gdybym miał się trzymać ram, w ogóle bym tego nie zaczynał. Cała zabawa polega na tym, żeby nie móc niczego oczekiwać. Nie zamierzam stać się częścią planu Mycrofta, bo chcę zobaczyć, co się stanie, jak jego plan zacznie się sypać – oznajmił, lekko naciskając paznokciami na jego skórę.

– Papierowe fundamenty – westchnął, na co mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

– Co…?

– To właśnie zaczynasz budować. Kiedy chcesz relacji, _jakiejkolwiek_ , z kimś, kogo uważasz za równego… w jego przypadku, za tak samo silnego psychicznie… musisz brać go pod uwagę. Inaczej niczego nie stworzycie, a upadek z wysokości będzie bolesny dla was obu. On liczy, że będziesz trzymał się zasad, ty liczysz, że on swoje porzuci. Naprawdę nie widzisz problemu? To właśnie papierowe fundamenty. Wy nie zgadzacie się już w samych założeniach, a obaj jesteście na tyle niebezpieczni, że nie przewidzisz, jak bardzo może się wszystko posypać, gdy przesadzicie.

– Kartkę papieru można zgiąć nie więcej niż 7 razy, bo potem robi się zbyt sztywna – odparł Jim, a jego oczy stały się błyszczące. – Pojedynczą kartką można podciąć sobie żyły. Odpowiednio rzuconą w kogoś ryzą zabić. Można napisać na nim list, który zmieni czyjeś życie albo złożyć setkę żurawi lub różyczek, o ile zna się podstawy origami. Papier był kiedyś drewnem. I wcale nie jest tak nietrwały, jaki ci się wydaje.

– A jedna iskra może zapalić cały jego magazyn – powiedział cicho. – Jim… pakujesz się w paskudne bagno.

– Razem z nim – potwierdził. – Ale ty będziesz wyciągał tylko mnie – dodał, przysuwając się do niego i przytulając twarz do jego klatki piersiowej. – On nie ma nikogo, kto by go wyciągnął.

– Przeceniasz moje możliwości.

– Zrobiłbyś wszystko, żeby mnie ratować, jeśli coś by mi zagrażało. _Naprawdę_ zagrażało – stwierdził i ziewnął cicho. – On nigdy nie miał osoby, dla której znaczyłby tyle co ja dla ciebie. Ani nawet takiej, której mógłby zaufać na tyle, by powiedzieć mu o moich wizytach i ich celu. Musi być naprawdę… – uniósł podbródek i wyciągnął się tak, że jego usta znalazły się tuż przy wargach Sebastiana – samotny – dokończył szeptem.

– Jim? – zaczął, po czym krótko go pocałował i, ignorując jego nieśmiałe protesty, odsunął go od siebie – idź spać. Nie kładłeś się dziś, co?

– Nie jestem zmęczony.

– Jesteś – oznajmił, po czym podniósł się z materaca i szczelnie zasłonił okno, chociaż ciemny materiał i tak częściowo przepuszczał południowe słońce. Wrócił do łóżka, po drodze zrzucając do końca rozpięte już spodnie, a następnie skinął na Jima, by zrobił to samo; mężczyzna obrócił oczami, rozpiął dżinsy i uniósł biodra, spoglądając na niego tak, jakby nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z resztą. W innych okolicznościach Sebastian może zignorowałby ten głupi objaw fałszywej nieporadności, ale nie miał już ochoty się z nim spierać; bez słowa rozebrał go do samej bielizny, po czym zarzucił kołdrę na nich obu, przyciągnął go do siebie i mocno przytulił.

Czasem w podobnej sytuacji Jim z czystej przekory zacząłby się wiercić i protestować, teraz jednak był spokojny i ulegle ułożył się w jego ramionach, dość szybko uspokajając oddech. Sebastian nie miał pewności, czy faktycznie tak szybko usnął czy tylko udawał; sam jednak starał się nie odpływać jak najdłużej, aby móc nacieszyć się tą chwilą.

 Wątpił w powodzenie układu Jima i Mycrofta, ale nie umiał oszukiwać samego siebie, że nie boi się, że romans jednak się rozciągnie w czasie i będzie bardziej udany niż wskazywały na to pierwsze przesłanki. Że im bardziej Jim będzie się angażował, tym bardziej zacznie oddalać od niego, że za parę dni takie chwile bliskości mogą na wiele tygodni lub miesięcy przestać być możliwe… że za chwilę nie będzie już mógł wyrywać z ich relacji takich właśnie momentów bliskości, które teraz traktował jak słodką oczywistość.

Nieważne, że dla Jima znaczyły one tak mało, że wolał odfrunąć do człowieka jak Mycroft Holmes, chociaż ewidentnie wiedział, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie, nie umiał się z nim porozumieć i poza niezdrowym pociągiem seksualnym nie czuł do niego zupełnie nic.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podobnie jak przy Drugiej Grze, inspiracją psychologiczną były dla mnie opracowania z m.in. tej stronki http://sherlockcharacterconfessions.tumblr.com; tym jednak razem tylko inspiracją, bo zmieniłam Moriarty'emu typ na taki, który uważam za bardziej słuszny /ENTp/. Jak jest tu ktoś kto zna się dobrze na socjonice, pewnie płacze, że tak to wszystko upraszczam i traktuję mocno po swojemu ;)
> 
> Rozdział pisał się jakoś długo i zmieniałam pewne fragmenty po kilkanaście razy, więc jak w czymś się zapętliłam stylistycznie czy logicznie to dajcie znać ;) w kolejnym chapterze powinna być scenka łóżkowa, a pojawi się szybciej bądź później w zależności od ilości przedświątecznych obowiązków i weny (oraz postępów świątecznego fika, który powoli się pisze w tle^^)


	3. Krzywe podpiwniczenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nawiązań do Bonda ciąg dalszy, nie macie pojęcia, jak zabawnie się je zamieszcza;) Zmieniłam rating na E i dodałam kilka tagów, uznając, że nie ma sensu oszukiwać samej siebie, tym bardziej że już w tym rozdziale pojawi się (niezbyt zdrowa) scenka łóżkowa, a w następnych będą kolejne. Wydaje mi się, że jest nieco mniej graficznie niż w Zaprzeczeniu, ale ocenicie sami ;)

***

 

W ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni skupienie na pracy czy jakichkolwiek obowiązkach przychodziło Mycroftowi z ogromnym trudem. Po raz pierwszy od lat, a może i pierwszy w życiu był kimś faktycznie zafascynowany i czuł ekscytację na myśl o kolejnym spotkaniu, co powodowało rozkojarzenie i utrudniało normalne i efektywne wypełnianie codziennych zadań. Dotychczas nigdy nie miał problemów z odsunięciem emocji na bok, teraz zaś te rządziły nim i dręczyły go coraz silniej. Wszystko to pewnie dlatego, że po raz pierwszy w życiu miał prywatny, skrywany przed światem sekret, który był czymś niemoralnym i w czym chodziło wyłącznie o niego, a nie o wyższe dobro, bezpieczeństwo narodowe czy tajemnice rządowe, które nie mogły ujrzeć światła dziennego. Nie miał problemów z milczeniem, gdy chodziło o pracę, bo na tym się ona w dużej mierze opierała, zaś w jego życiu prywatnym zasadniczo niewiele się działo i jedynym jego punktem, który odbiegał od całej perfekcyjności, której tak starannie pilnował, była od zawsze wyłącznie osoba Sherlocka. Nad nim nie potrafił zapanować – i nie panował również nad odczuciami, jakie wzbudzała sama myśl, że niebawem zjawi się u niego król przestępczej sieci i da się zaciągnąć do łóżka.

Sytuacja, w jaką się pakował z własnej woli, zupełnie nie była w jego stylu i im bardziej o tym myślał, tym bardziej dręczyło go niewygodne poczucie, że to jakaś forma dziwnego buntu przeciwko całemu praworządnemu poukładaniu. Nie buntował się jako nastolatek ani student, wpasowywał się w normy i w efekcie długi czas zadręczał faktem, że jego orientacja od tychże norm i perfekcyjnego obrazu go odsuwała. Rzadko szukał przygód, by zaspokoić potrzeby cielesne, prawie nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na poddanie się pożądaniu i na okazyjnych kochanków wybierał osoby bezpieczne i nudne, które nie mogły wzbudzić w nim zbyt wiele emocji. Teraz zaś dostał na złotej tacy kogoś całkiem innego i ekscytował się tym zaprzeczającym normom romansem, zanim jeszcze faktycznie się on zaczął i zanim _naprawdę_ przekroczył sztywne granice etyczne, które zwykł sobie narzucać.

Przynajmniej kilkanaście razy dziennie łapał się na tym, że odrywa się od pracy i wspomina spojrzenia, jakimi Jim obdarzał go w areszcie a także sposób, w jaki patrzył na niego gdy widzieli się w jego domu. Nie z momentów, gdy się wygłupiał i grał dziecinnego wariata, bo to niesamowicie go irytowało, gdy tylko o tym pomyślał – ale chwile, gdy twierdził, że nie daje mu żadnych ograniczeń ani warunków, gdy akceptował wszystko, czego zażądał a nawet gdy sprzeciwił się zasadzie o niepozostawianiu śladów; oczywiście był wściekły za to głupie ugryzienie, ale nawet tkwiąc w siedzibie MI6 kilkakrotnie rozwiązywał krawat, odsuwał kołnierzyk i dyskretnie zerkał na wyraźny ślad. Dotykał go opuszkami palców i nie do końca wiedział, co czuł… bo z jednej strony wciąż miał ochotę wybić Jimowi każdy ząb, którego odcisk widniał mu teraz na skórze, z drugiej pragnął naznaczyć go w identyczny sposób. Pewnie powinien był wtedy zareagować ostrzej, zwłaszcza że wiedział, że to właśnie żywą reakcję chciał w nim wywołać drugi mężczyzna, gdy się na niego rzucił, ale przecież równie dobrze mógł go ukarać za to podczas ich kolejnego spotkania.

Liczył na to, że tym razem Jim nie będzie już zachowywać się infantylnie i niepoważnie, bo wbrew temu, co ten chyba sądził, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty go _wychowywać_. Jeśli cokolwiek miało się między nim wydarzyć, to na jasnych zasadach, gdzie obaj byli dojrzali i silni i przyjmowali pewne role przy obopólnej zgodzie i dla wspólnej _uciechy_. Wyraźnie to zaznaczył w rozmowie z nim – nie chciał w łóżku zdziecinniałego geniusza bez krzty kultury, bo kimś takim był Sherlock i wszystkie cechy, które go przypominały, były dla Mycrofta kompletnie aseksualne lub wręcz odrzucające na płaszczyźnie erotycznej.

Całkiem inaczej było jednak z chłodnymi, racjonalnymi rozmowami, drobnymi przytykami i nieprzyjemnymi uśmieszkami, bo te świadczyły o tym, że miał przed sobą kogoś równie inteligentnego i beznamiętnego; Jim był bardziej ekstrawertyczny od niego i wydawał mu się dobrym uzupełnieniem, potrafił rozmawiać z nim spokojnie i bez zbędnych emocji o polityce czy ekonomii, prawdopodobnie należał do nielicznych osób, z którymi spokojnie mógłby oglądać z łóżka i komentować wiadomości. Największym problemem na płaszczyźnie psychologicznej był fakt, że nie miał pewności, ile w jego dziecinnych gestach były udawania a ile jego samego i pozostawało mu liczyć, że była to jednak _tylko gra_ , którą Jim szybko ukróci... i zajmie się _kuszeniem_ go w bardziej normalny sposób. O ile nie był bowiem przekonany, ile jego samego było w zagrywkach z rozlewaniem kawy, miał niemal absolutną pewność, że mężczyzna z jakichś absurdalnych powodów uważał coś podobnego za flirt. I chyba był zdziwiony, że nie zadziałało.

Oderwał się wreszcie od wszystkich tych rozmyślań i z ciężkim westchnieniem spojrzał w ekran, na którym od przeszło kwadransa miał otwarty raport z departamentu administracji; powinien był zapoznać się z nim w ciągu dnia, zaakceptować i przekazać dalej, jednak inne sprawy – i wciąż dręczący go w myślach Jim Moriarty – nie pozwoliły mu na to. Przetarł zmęczone oczy, uznając, że wydrukuje te dokumenty, a następnie, ponieważ nie obowiązywała ich klauzula ścisłej tajności, zabierze do domu w formie papierowej i przeczyta w łóżku.

Parę chwil walczył z laptopem, który z jakichś przyczyn nie chciał podłączyć się z drukarką stojącą w rogu pokoju, a gdy mu się to udało, z irytacją stwierdził, że urządzenie nie reaguje na polecenia, chociaż jest uruchomione. Wydrukował stronę testową, lecz dokument tekstowy w żaden sposób nie chciał z nim współpracować; spróbował użyć drukarki sieciowej, która stała w najbliższym korytarzu, lecz napotkał na identyczne problemy, chociaż nic podobnego nigdy się nie zdarzało.

W normalnych okolicznościach darowałby sobie drukowania czegokolwiek i zdecydował się przejrzeć dokument na komputerze, ale czuł, że to jeden z wieczorów, gdy jego oczy naprawdę nie zniosłyby dłużej wpatrywania się w ekran; czasem próbowałby sam walczyć z niechcącym współpracować sprzętem i nie prosił nikogo o załatwienie tego za niego, lecz, no właśnie, nie był w takim nastroju jak zazwyczaj i nie zamierzał walczyć z siecią ani też, tym bardziej, ładować się na kolanach pod biurko i grzebać w kablach. I dlatego po raz pierwszy od naprawdę dawna chwycił służbowy telefon stojący na biurku i zadzwonił do serwerowni, każąc zaspanemu technikowi natychmiast kogoś do niego przysłać, by uporał się z problemem. Wiedząc, że droga z pokoju informatyków zajmie przynajmniej trzy minuty, ruszył do prywatnego ekspresu do kawy i ustawił moccacino z podwójną porcją kawy i cukru, odganiając z myśli obraz, jak jego brat patrzy na niego z politowaniem, że znów nie jest w stanie utrzymać diety. Tutaj nie widział go nikt istotny, mógł więc sobie na to pozwolić.

Wpatrywał się w szumiący ekspres, przygotowujący mu w wysokiej szklance wybrany napój, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, które zostały otwarte, zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć. Nie zaszczycił informatyka nawet spojrzeniem, licząc na to, że sam zajmie się pracą i wie, co ma robić, zamiast tego koncentrując się na gorącym mleku, które cienkim strumieniem było wtryskiwane do szklanki. Mężczyzna nie odezwał się ani słowem, tylko ruszył w stronę jego biurka, które następnie obszedł, zbliżając się do Mycrofta na niespełna metr; w jego nozdrza uderzył zapach mocnych perfum, markowych i drogich, zupełnie niepasujących do informatyka pokaranego przez przełożonych nocną zmianą. Zanim jednak zdążył uświadomić sobie, że to podejrzane, mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego dwoma susami, stanął tuż za nim i zacisnął palce na jego biodrach. Lata ćwiczeń w wywiadzie sprawiły, że w Mycrofcie zadziałał automat i moment później odwracał się do niego, chwytał go za szyję i ramię rzucał na ścianę… i dopiero w ułamku sekundy, gdy miał wykręcić mu ręce, zorientował się, kim był ten człowiek.

– Co tu robisz? – syknął, odskakując od chichoczącego teraz w niepohamowany sposób Jima, który nic sobie nie robił z faktu, że niemal został znokautowany; ucichł dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach i spojrzał na niego z fałszywą powagą i lękiem.

– Pan Nesbitt przekazał mi, że potrzebuje pan pomocy przy drukarce, panie Holmes. Przyszedłem jak szybko…

– Przestań się wygłupiać – warknął, czując, jak jego ręce zaczynają drżeć. Wiedział, że Moriarty miał dostęp do tego budynku, ale w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, że będzie w stanie wmieszać się w załogę IT MI6 i że ośmieli się go tu nachodzić – Jak się tu dostałeś?

– Ależ proszę pana, jestem tylko stażystą przysłanym z Cambridge – oznajmił, chwytając wiszący mu na szyi identyfikator. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy Mycroft wziął dokument w palce i zaczął mu się przyglądać, by ocenić, na jakim etapie został on sfałszowany. Był przerażony i wściekły, że komukolwiek udało się dostać tutaj pod przybraną tożsamością, ale czuł też pewien podziw, że mężczyzna był w stanie tego dokonać i się na to odważył. Pospiesznie zaczął tłumić te emocje, nie chcąc, by odbiły się na jego twarzy, co mogłoby zachęcić Moriarty’ego do kolejnych takich zagrywek.

– Jesteś za stary na stażystę – oznajmił w końcu, puszczając identyfikator.

– A jakoś dział administracji łyknął papiery, w których wpisano, że mam dwadzieścia cztery lata – stwierdził, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się razem z brwiami, co nadało jego twarzy wyraz, przez który wyglądał raczej na szaleńca a nie dzieciaka kończącego studia. – W tym raporcie, który zamierzałeś drukować, dostrzegłbyś wskazówki i może sam byś się domyślił, że maczałem paluszki w twoich problemach z drukarką.

– Wskazówki – powtórzył chłodnym, ostrzegawczym tonem. – Jak wyraźne wskazówki?

– Gdybyś mnie nie wezwał, tylko kazał załatwić swój problem zdalnie, wkleiłbym na ostatniej stronie swoje zdjęcie. Naprawdę _ładne_ zdjęcie. Wiesz, naprawdę macie trochę dziur do załatania w ochronie, skoro postronna osoba może wam robić takie psikusy – zaśmiał się i takie postawienie sprawy zupełnie nie spodobało się Mycroftowi.

– Wiesz, że mogę w każdej chwili uruchomić alarm, a czterech przemiłych panów wkroczy tu i wywlecze cię prosto do aresztu? – oznajmił, próbując lodem w głosie dobitnie pokazać, jak bardzo jest przeciwny podobnym praktykom.

– _Wiem_ , ale jakoś wątpię, czy wezwałbyś kogokolwiek. Przecież jestem szalonym Moriartym, który mógłby, tak na przykład, na starcie oznajmić, że jest twoim kochankiem i że sam go tu zaprosiłeś – stwierdził, wyzywająco spoglądając mu w oczy. – A poza tym jestem w stanie wyrecytować informacje dotyczące ochrony, które teoretycznie znasz tylko ty i skoro jestem w twoim gabinecie, ktoś mógłby zacząć podejrzewać, że dzielisz się ze mną tajemnicami państwowymi…! – zapiał, a jego oczy zalśniły – Przecież to siedziba MI6 i nikt nie byłby w stanie złamać waszych zabezpieczeń –dodał z kpiną tak jawną, że Mycroft musiał wziąć parę głębokich oddechów, by uspokoić się i go nie uderzyć.

– Kazałbym im cię zastrzelić, gdybym chociaż _podejrzewał_ , że powiesz coś takiego.

– Pewnie tak – roześmiał się i przekręcił głowę, zerkając na niego spod na wpół przymrużonych powiek, jakby pogróżka nie zrobiła na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. – Ale…! Możesz spróbować. I tak nikt tu nie przyjdzie, bo gdy bawiłem się w serwerowni w stażystę, zmieniłem głosowe wybieranie alarmu w twoim gabinecie – kontynuował niewzruszonym tonem. – Nowe hasło… będzie lepiej do nas pasowało – dodał, po czym przysunął się do niego i uniósł podbródek. – Uprzedzam, że dotychczasowe nie zadziała, tak na wypadek, gdybyś jednak zdecydował się kogoś wołać. W końcu to tylko ty i ja i nie potrzeba nam na randkach twoich ochroniarzy.

– Specjalny alarm nie wzywa zwykłej ochrony – oznajmił sucho, postanawiając, że nie będzie się odnosić do jego wywodu i wszystko naprawi, gdy tylko Jim stąd wyjdzie; uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie, gdy na to stwierdzenie na twarzy jego gościa pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

– Mam uwierzyć, że jedno właściwe słówko szepnięte w tym gabinecie ściągnęłoby z budynku… _najlepszych_? – spytał z nieskrywaną fascynacją.

– Oczywiście – odparł bez zająknięcia, nie przestając wpatrywać się w jego błyszczące oczy.

– Och… zaczynam mieć ochotę _samodzielnie_ wypowiedzieć nowe hasło, bo widziałem, kto się dzisiaj tu kręci. Gdyby nie to, że poza moim pieskiem aż tak nie lubię blondynów, zastanawiałbym się, czy nie zacząć się dobierać dziś do niego… tak w ramach rozszerzania doświadczeń chłopców królowej.

– Nasi chłopcy są już wystarczająco doświadczeni, zwłaszcza _ten konkretny_ , o którym najprawdopodobniej wspominasz – oznajmił, nie dając po sobie poznać, że myśl o którymś z nieświadomych zagrożenia agentów uwiedzionych przez Moriarty’ego przyprawiała go o nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

– _Wiem_ , zobaczyłem te wszystkie doświadczenia w jego ślicznych niebieściutkich oczach. Zapomniałeś już, że jestem geniuszem jak ty? – roześmiał się. – Wpadłem dziś na niego przy automacie z kawą. Urocza, rozchwiana emocjonalnie maskotka z lekko przerośniętymi mięśniami. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, że coś jest ze mną nie tak – powiedział, szczerząc szeroko zęby; Mycroft uznał, że naprawdę nie ma ochoty słuchać o jego flirtach z innymi mężczyznami, zwłaszcza _takimi_ i zapisał sobie w myślach, aby przeprowadzić z paroma agentami poważne rozmowy dotyczące właściwego prowadzenia się.

– Jak się tu dostałeś? – spytał więc, aby porzucić ten zbyt niewygodny temat.

– Dostanę buziaka za odpowiedź? – rzucił, na co Mycroft zmrużył ostrzegawczo oczy i pochylił się nad nim. – Och, nie lubisz infantylności. _Pocałujesz mnie,_ jeśli obiecam, że ci powiem? – poprawił się, na co mężczyzna parsknął pod nosem, objął dłonią jego kark i zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej.

– Jak podmieniłeś dokumenty? – nacisnął.

– Cambridge – rzucił krótko i uniósł wyzywająco jedną brew. Wówczas Mycroft skapitulował, ale zamiast się pochylić, wolną ręką mocno chwycił jego podbródek, uniósł do góry i trącił wargami jego rozchylone usta, co trwało zaledwie ułamek sekundy i na żadnym z nich nie zrobiło większego wrażenia. – To nie wystarczy… – wymruczał Jim kpiącym, zwyczajnie _wkurzającym_ tonem, który pobudzał w Mycrofcie mnóstwo emocji, ale z całą pewnością nie pożądanie. Chciał konkretów i jednocześnie chciał, żeby mężczyzna po prostu przestał wygadywać irytujące bzdury, dlatego też w chłodny i wykalkulowany sposób zbliżył się do niego i uciszył go pocałunkiem. Mocnym, beznamiętnym i pozbawionym czułości; rozepchnął jego wargi językiem i wsunął go pomiędzy ostre siekacze, z jakichś przyczyn mając w głowie wizję, jak Jim tkwi na fotelu dentystycznym, a zręczny protetyk wstawia mu kolejne zęby, wybite podczas przesłuchań. Myślał o tym, jak krzywi się pomimo znieczulenia, jak sepleni przez pierwsze dni po wstawieniu mu aparatu korygującego, który wyczuwał czubkiem języka przy jego dziąsłach i jak wścieka się, że nie może jeść niczego innego niż pozbawione smaku papki. Była to prawdopodobnie najmniej nęcąca wizja, jaką mógł z siebie wykrzesać, ale świadomość, że mężczyzna był przez coś tak prozaicznego jak problemy z uzębieniem bezbronny i ograniczony, poruszała go w dziwny i nieznany mu dotąd sposób.

– Mam tam wtyki – szepnął Jim, kiedy Mycroft odsunął się od niego na minimalną odległość, a wizje momentalnie zgasły. Niższy mężczyzna wydął lekko usta, ewidentnie czekając na więcej, a wówczas zbliżył się do niego ponownie, jeszcze raz rozdzielił jego wargi językiem i przywarł do niego zdecydowanie; przerwał jednak na tyle szybko, by pokręcone obrazy nie zdążyły wrócić. – Jamie Dawson faktycznie jest ich studentem i dostał tu staż – kolejne, krótkie i nerwowe muśnięcie – miał zacząć pojutrze. Panie Holmes, naprawdę pan sądzi, że to wystarczy? – spytał kpiąco, co sprawiło, że Mycroft stracił cierpliwość; bez ceregieli chwycił go za włosy i mocno szarpnął nimi do tyłu. Jim westchnął, chyba trochę zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy, a kiedy Mycroft pociągnął go do tyłu jeszcze silniej, z jego gardła wydobył się zduszony jęk, a usta wykrzywiły w grymasie bólu.

– _Jak_? – spytał napiętym, cichym głosem, czując, że jego lędźwie zaczynają powoli budzić się do życia przez sam fakt, że właśnie sprawia komuś ból, a ta osoba nie próbuje w żaden sposób protestować.

– Korzystając z pewnych haseł, podmieniłem zdjęcia w systemie moment przed tym, jak do was trafiły, a wy faktycznie macie dziurę w ochronie, skoro nie porównaliście ich z główną bazą – odparł z nieskrywaną satysfakcją, że w tak stosunkowo prosty sposób przebił się przez ich zabezpieczenia, chociaż siedziba MI6 powinna być chroniona znacznie lepiej. – Bez problemu odebrałem wejściówkę, gdy miałem dokumenty tożsamości wystawione na nieodżałowanego Jamiego. Krążę tu od wczorajszego popołudnia, flirtuję z twoimi agentami, bawię się w zmienianie haseł i próbuję kolejnych rodzajów kawy, jakie fundują wam podatnicy.

– Ale byłeś tu wcześniej i to nie podając się za niego – zauważył, a gdy Jim uśmiechnął się kpiąco, wbił paznokcie w jego kark.

– Tak, i wykorzystałbym je, gdyby pomysł z informatykiem nie wypalił.

– Oświecisz mnie, czy mam jednak zacząć rozważanie wezwania tu kogoś?

– Cóż… – zaczął, udając, że się zastanawia. – Sugerowałbym zmienić w końcu firmę zajmującą się konserwacją sprzętu hydraulicznego i, _uściślając_ , nie tylko ja się przez nią do was włamywałem w ciągu ostatnich lat. Zamierzałem pierwotnie popsuć ci instalację zraszaczy i udawać hydraulika czy tam technika od kwestii przeciwpożarowych. Scenariusz jak z filmu porno, a dodatkowo Mycroft Holmes jako mister mokrego podkoszulka – oznajmił i łagodnie poruszył biodrami, ocierając się przy tym o jego krocze i dobitnie pokazując, że jego ciało również zaczyna reagować na bliskość. – Hm… myślę że za taką informację należy mi się coś więcej niż buziak – oznajmił dziecinnym głosem, który sprawił momentalnie, że podniecenie Mycrofta przygasło; na korzyść Jima działał już tylko fakt, że był niski i drobny, a on zawsze wolał mężczyzn, których przewyższał przynajmniej o pół głowy.

Uciszył go ponownie, pocałunkiem mocniejszym i bardziej zdecydowanym niż dotychczas, zapisując w pałacu myśli wszystkie informacje, jakie zostały mu przekazane; pewnie powinien pociągnąć go jeszcze za język, ale ze zgrozą uświadomił sobie, że chyba nie chce wiedzieć więcej, bo usłyszał już dziś wystarczająco, by mieć zajęcia dotyczące wzmacniania zabezpieczeń siedziby MI6 na najbliższy miesiąc. Był zły, bo Moriarty potrafił zbyt wiele, bo robił to wszystko ot tak, jakby była to błahostka i jakby podobne zagrywki stosował wyłącznie dla zabawy. Drażniła go jego mimika i sposób, w jaki się śmiał, jego teatralne gesty, akcent i fakt, że ukrywał za nimi swoją genialną i silną stronę; miał dziwne poczucie, że dla mężczyzny wcale nie było aż tak istotne, że potrafi włamać się wszędzie, ale że może sobie z tego kpić i traktować to jako okazję do robienia żartów.

Kiedy popychał go w stroną biurka, złapał się na tym, że przymyka oczy, by nie widzieć jego twarzy i głupkowatego uśmiechu, ale kiedy Jim zakwilił coś o zgaszeniu światła, całkowicie go zignorował, gdyż prośba była absurdalna. Nawet w sypialni wolał, aby była zapalona przynajmniej lampka nocna, a seks w biurze – o którym wiedział już, że dziś nadejdzie – w ciemnościach byłby niepraktyczny i bezsensowny. Tyle sprzętów, które można było nieopatrznie uszkodzić, ryzyko, że potknie się o coś i spowoduje to hałas, że nie będzie mieć pełnej kontroli, gdy nie będzie wszystkiego widzieć… to w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę.

– Nie ruszaj się – powiedział chłodnym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, po czym przekręcił Jima, zmuszając go, by oparł się dłońmi o biurko, a następnie na odrobinę drżących nogach ruszył do drzwi i starannie zamknął je na klucz.

Z odległości dwóch metrów spojrzał na nieruchomego, odwróconego do niego bokiem mężczyznę, który tkwił z pochyloną nad biurkiem głową i oddychał powoli, zaciskając przy tym palce na blacie biurka. Nie patrzył na niego, a polecenie sprawiło, że wydawał się być odrobinę zdenerwowany – mimo że to przecież on doprowadził do tej sytuacji i powinien biernie i spokojnie czekać na jej rozwój. Zamiast tego kpiącym uśmieszkiem maskował ewidentny stres, co było kompletnie pozbawione sensu.

Z pewnym zaskoczeniem i ekscytacją stwierdził, że gdy zaczął stawiać w jego stronę powolne kroki, mężczyzna stawał się coraz bardziej spięty oraz że, na szczęście, nie zamierza zacząć się ponownie wygłupiać. Stanął tuż za nim i bez słowa położył dłoń na jego szyi, po czym lekko zacisnął palce; jego tętno było wyraźnie przyspieszone i trochę nierówne, klatka piersiowa unosiła się coraz bardziej gwałtownie i wrażenie to jeszcze się wzmogło, gdy delikatnie przydusił jego szyję. Przejechał wolną ręką po jego boku, aż napotkał na wybrzuszoną kieszeń rozciągniętej bluzy; zmarszczył brwi i wsunął do niej palce, a gdy zorientował się, że znajduje się tam paczka prezerwatyw i lubrykant, niemal się roześmiał.

– Widzę, że miałeś dość konkretne zamiary odnośnie tego spotkania – stwierdził, wyjmując oba przedmioty i stawiając na biurku w zasięgu ręki.

– Nie sądziłem, że będziesz mieć to w swoim gabinecie – powiedział zduszonym tonem i westchnął, gdy Mycroft przysunął się do niego na krok, nieco rozluźniając palce zaciśnięte na jego szyi. – A na seks bez zabezpieczenia raczej byś się nie poszedł, co?

– Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że z całą pewnością prowadzisz się gorzej ode mnie, nie, to w ogóle nie wchodziłoby w grę – oznajmił spokojnie, po czym lekko naparł biodrami na jego pośladki; Jim, jeśli to było możliwe, spiął się jeszcze bardziej, ale gdy przekręcił głowę i zerknął na niego ponad ramieniem, okazało się, że nie przestaje się uśmiechać. – Masz pewność, że tego chcesz? – spytał z przyzwoitości, chociaż wcale nie liczył na szczerą odpowiedź.

– Stoję przed tobą w rozkroku i przyniosłem gumki. Masz wątpliwości? – rzucił, trochę za mocno akcentując niektóre wyrazy, a następnie lekko poruszył biodrami. Nadal był spięty, nadal się uśmiechał i nadal sprawiał wrażenie wkurzającego dzieciaka przed pierwszym razem, który chce, ale się boi. Mycroft doskonale pamiętał takie jednostki jeszcze ze studiów – i zawsze trzymał się od nich z daleka. Nie umiał się przy nich zachowywać, był tragiczny w wyciszaniu ich lęków i przekonywaniu do zbliżenia i nawet nie próbował się za to zabierać; uważał, że jeśli ktoś chce seksu, powinien być na tyle dojrzały, by nie mieć wątpliwości, bo przecież sam gryzł się wówczas z myślami o tym, że łatwiej by było mu żyć, gdyby wolał kobiety, ukrywał to starannie i nie starczyłoby mu siły psychicznej, by się kimś dodatkowym opiekować. Wolał, gdy rzeczy były jasne i jednoznaczne, a ludzkie decyzje pewne i przemyślane, tak odbierał rzeczywistość i nie znosił, gdy ktoś ją burzył w jakikolwiek sposób.

Przez fakt, że unikał takich ludzi przez całe lata, zachowanie Jima zbijało Mycrofta z tropu i nie do końca wiedział, jak konkretnie ma go traktować, co powodowało irytację. Nie wydawało mu się, że mężczyzna jest teraz podniecony; czuł niezdrową ekscytację i tego nie dało się ukryć, ale obawiał się ich zbliżenia, wciąż był trochę niepoważny, o czym świadczył wyraz jego twarzy sugerujący, że w każdej chwili może powiedzieć coś idiotycznego, a on nie lubił wygłupów w łóżku… czy gdziekolwiek, jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery. Odkąd zamknął za nimi drzwi zamiast zgasić światło, Jim wydawał się przestraszony i jakby przytłumiony, co akurat mu się podobało, za to nie podobał ten głupawy uśmieszek i ogólne wrażenie, że mężczyzna wcale nie jest pewny tego, czego chce i co zamierzali zrobić… albo że _gra_ , że nie jest pewny. Jego wcześniejsze wygłupy były irytujące, teraz _też_ był, prowokował go w sposób, którego Mycroft szczerzenie znosił i nie przestawał prowokować – tak jak w tym momencie, unosząc wyzywająco brwi i szczerząc zęby – chociaż przecież osiągnął cel. A mimo to nie wszedł w rolę, którą mu obiecał, nie zmiękł ulegle w jego objęciach i pewnie czekał tylko na moment, by rzucić żartem lub przytykiem, który kompletnie popsuje atmosferę.

Dłoń Mycrofta automatycznie przesunęła się na jego usta, aby mężczyzna nie zdążył niczego takiego powiedzieć.

– Nie odzywaj się, chyba że chcesz, żebym przestał – oznajmił, a gdy Jim lekko skinął głową, przesunął dłoń na jego łopatkę i nacisnął, zmuszając go, aby pochylił się i pewniej oparł na biurku. Dostrzegł, jak mężczyzna porusza palcami, jakby szukając nimi pewniejszego podparcia; wciąż nie były do końca zdrowe, a jego prawy nadgarstek nadal znajdował się w lekkim stabilizatorze, który krępował mu ruchy. Na skórze miał widoczne pobladłe, niezbyt liczne już blizny i ewidentnie nie odzyskał pełnej sprawności. Był bezbronny, mimo wszystko poddawał się mu, czekał na działanie z jego strony – i chociaż od początku spotkania co rusz pojawiały się momenty, gdy cała ekscytacja i podniecenie Mycrofta były tłumione nieodpowiednimi gestami czy słowami z jego strony, teraz budziły się ponownie do życia z pełną mocą.

Nie miało aż takiego znaczenia, że uważał Jima Moriarty’ego za dziecinnego, niepoważnego i niebezpiecznego jednocześnie _klowna_. Gdy przesunął wolną dłoń na jego rozporek i zaczął go rozpinać, starał się myśleć przede wszystkim o tym, że ma przed sobą potężnego geniusza, który zainteresował się nim fizycznie, przyszedł tu z własnej woli i równie dobrowolnie ulegał; odsuwał na bok jego szaleństwa, w pewnym sensie – również fakt, że mężczyzna swojego geniuszu nie wykorzystywał w słusznej sprawie lecz aby siać bezsensowny zamęt i dla pieniędzy.

Ściągał z jego bioder spodnie oraz bieliznę sprawnie i dość szybko, a na jego ustach pojawił się nieprzyjemny uśmiech, gdy dostrzegł kolejne ślady po przebytym więzieniu i torturach; kilka podłużnych śladów po oparzeniach poniżej żeber i na udach oraz niezbyt dobrze zabliźniona skóra na biodrze, tym samym, z powodu którego wciąż lekko kulał. Jego pośladki, na których skóra okazała się delikatniejsza niż zazwyczaj spotykał u mężczyzn, były gładkie, bo gdy trzymał go w zamknięciu, dał jasne dyspozycje, że nie pozwala na jakąkolwiek przemoc o charakterze seksualnym – i chociaż był przeciwny, _absolutnie_ przeciwny takim praktykom, w jego umyśle pojawiła się natrętna myśl o tym, że może przesłuchania miałyby znacznie lepszy skutek, gdyby jednak dał na to bierną zgodę. Że gdyby poszedł wtedy do niego osobiście, wykorzystał jego osłabienie, gdyby naciskał mocniej i mocniej, mając go zakutego w łańcuchy, posiniaczonego i zakrwawionego… złapał się na tym, że przestaje zastanawiać się nad tym, czego mógłby się dowiedzieć, bo cały jego umysł skupił się na wrażeniach, jakie wówczas mógłby odczuwać fizycznie.

Świadomość, że plastycznie i z realistycznymi szczegółami rozważa właśnie gwałt na kimś, kogo los parę tygodni temu całkowicie od niego zależał, a kto teraz stał przed nim z obsuniętymi do kolan spodniami i był chętny, jednocześnie przestraszyła go i przyprawiła o mdłości. Był zdolny do wielu świństw i spodziewał się, że w pewnych, odpowiednich okolicznościach, byłby też zdolny do czegoś takiego i było to zbyt obrzydliwe, by sobie pozwalał na podobne myśli. Nie był gwałcicielem, nie chciał takich wizji i dlatego nabrał desperackiej potrzeby, aby upewnić się, że to tylko fantazja, którą wywołała uległość partnera, że tak naprawdę w realnym świecie by się na to nie zdobył – a przede wszystkim, że Jim naprawdę tego chce i nie ma żadnych wątpliwości oraz że do czegokolwiek by nie doszło, nie będzie mowy o choćby wątpliwej zgodzie z jego strony.

– Przerwij mi, jak coś będzie nie tak – powiedział, pochyliwszy się nad jego uchem, ze średnią skutecznością starając się, by jego pokręcone obawy i wizje nie były słyszalne w jego tonie, co sprawiło tylko, że Jim parsknął z rozbawieniem. Zupełnie, jakby przynajmniej częściowo zdawał sobie sprawę z jego myśli sprzed paru chwil i nie brał ich do końca na poważnie. – Mówię serio – dodał z naciskiem, poirytowany, że mężczyzna nie potrafi zachować powagi w istotnym momencie, gdzie poniekąd ustalali, czego konkretnie od siebie oczekują. – Nie dawaj mi powodów, bym wątpił, czy jesteś pewny, na co się piszesz.

– Oczywiście, panie Holmes – odparł, zerkając na niego ponad ramieniem, a moment później nieco wypiął pośladki, wyprostował szyję całkowicie i utkwił wzrok w przeciwległej ścianie, tak, że jego twarz pozostała niewidoczna dla stojącego za nim mężczyzny. – Podobno nie masz wątpliwości odnośnie mojego prowadzenia się, więc… doprawdy, nie wiem, na co czekasz. Mogę być podobny do twojego niewinnego braciszka, ale z całą pewnością… – wzdrygnął się, kiedy poirytowany wspomnieniem Sherlocka Mycroft strzelił go otwartą dłonią w zranione biodro – nie jestem dziewicą – dokończył cichszym i wymuszenie łagodniejszym tonem. W jego głosie pobrzmiała kpina, pewnie dla wielu osób niedostrzegalna, ale wystarczyło to, by krew zagotowała się w żyłach Mycrofta. – Nie traktuj mnie jakbym słabym maleństwem, któremu możesz zrobić krzywdę. Dobrze wiesz, że nie przyszedłem tu po delikatność tylko po konkrety.

– Ach tak? – rzucił krótko, a moment później sięgał po lubrykant, którym szybko nawilżył palce prawej dłoni. Lewa powróciła na szyję Jima i tym razem nie hamował się w żaden sposób, gdy zacisnął ją i zmusił go do położenia się na biurku. Mężczyzna westchnął raczej z zaskoczenia niż bólu, gdy stracił oparcie i uderzył o blat i nie zaprotestował werbalnie w żaden sposób, gdy Mycroft przycisnął jego twarz do chłodnego drewna. – Skoro tak mówisz… – dodał chłodno, czując jednak, jak jego ciało zaczyna reagować silniej. Zerknął na swoje śliskie palce, a następnie bez ostrzeżenia przejechał nimi między pośladkami Jima i wsunął w niego od razu dwa, zanim mężczyzna zdołał wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk.

Był… zaskoczony, tak, to najlepsze określenie na to, co czuł, gdy zorientował się, jak bardzo Jim jest ciasny, pomimo faktu, iż Mycroft był pewny jego bogatych i regularnych doświadczeń łóżkowych. Wsunął palce nieco głębiej, ale nie do samego końca i zerknął w górę, na unoszącą się nieregularnie klatkę piersiową, do której na skutek nacisku na szyi musiało dochodzić mniej tlenu niż powinno; nie lubił, gdy działo się to w trakcie seksu, ale też nigdy nie odsuwał od siebie dedukcji na temat nowego kochanka, lecz wszystko, co napłynęło, było czymś, czego nie do końca się spodziewał. Jim mógł czasem sypiać z kim popadnie, jednak, przynajmniej w ostatnim czasie, wcale nie robił tego tak często; miał swoje nawyki i przyzwyczajenia i w efekcie spodziewał się łagodniejszej i wolniejszej formy przygotowania, pomimo iż twierdził, że oczekuje czegoś ostrego. Kimkolwiek był jego bardziej stały kochanek, o którym wspomniał, sypiali ze sobą rzadziej niż Mycroft wcześniej sądził, często unikali penetracji albo też tamten facet był _naprawdę delikatny_. W opcję, że zazwyczaj to Jim jest w tamtym, czy jakimkolwiek innym układzie aktywny, jakoś nie wierzył – doskonale widać było, że nie lubił być górą, a poza tym chyba w ogóle nie lubił ostrego seksu; nie szukał go z przypadkowymi osobami, bo miał obawy, aby ulec komuś, kogo zupełnie nie znał, a w domu nie zorganizował sobie go nigdy z przyczyn, których Mycroft nie potrafił dostrzec, gdy nie widział drugiej strony tego układu.

Przesuwał palcami w przód i w tył, szybciej niż robił to zazwyczaj, eksperymentalnie sprawiając Jimowi pewien dyskomfort i obserwując reakcję. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy zorientował się, że mężczyzna nie ma takich doświadczeń, jak chyba sugerował; raczej nie pozwalał, by ktokolwiek sprawiał mu w łóżku ból, nigdy nikomu nie pozwolił się _pobić_. Kolejne dedukcje napływały coraz silniej, bo wystarczyło mu poruszenie dłonią, jęk czy napięcie w pewnych rejonach ciała, by rozpoznać symptomy świadczące o pewnych konkretnych doświadczeniach seksualnych. Kilkakrotnie ktoś go uderzył w sytuacji łóżkowej i chociaż go to podniecało, nie za bardzo potrafił na to reagować; raz dał się związać i źle to wspomina, a wszyscy jego przygodni kochankowie byli przedstawicielami pewnych bardzo konkretnych typów psychologicznych, lecz chyba nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę, jak niewielu ludzi w ogóle nie rozważa jako kochanków. W tym momencie wydawało mu się, że chce nowości, ale pomimo pozornej pewności siebie i inicjatywy, nie umiał wytrwać w tej roli, był niecierpliwy i przestraszony, nie potrafił się rozluźnić ani w tym momencie, ani gdy Mycroft jeszcze zwiększył nacisk na jego wnętrze, dodając kolejny palec; ewidentnie wolałby, aby wszystko wyglądało inaczej, chciał coś powiedzieć… nie przerwać, ale zasygnalizować, że lubi coś innego… inną pozycję, siłę czy klimat. Zaciskał powieki i jednocześnie ustawiał głowę tak, aby na jego twarz nie padało światło, krył się przed nim za zmierzchwionymi włosami, ale nadal nic nie mówił i nie dawał jakichkolwiek werbalnych sygnałów.

Mycroft nie miał pojęcia, o co _konkretnie_ mu chodziło. I pomimo faktu, że umiał dedukować, nie zamierzał bawić się we wróżkę i domyślać ani też dopytywać, czy na pewno jest mu dobrze, bo Jim był przecież dorosły i powinien… powinien się z nim komunikować, skoro chciał czegoś innego! Frustrowało go to i podniecało jednocześnie, w dziwny, nieznany dla niego sposób i coraz bardziej pragnął wykrzesać z niego reakcję. Słowa, jęki lub krzyki, cokolwiek jednoznacznego, dzięki czemu nie miałby wątpliwości, jaki efekt dają jego poczynania.

Wycofał dłoń z jego ciała i niespiesznie rozpiął własne spodnie, które robiły się coraz ciaśniejsze. Dał Jimowi czas na reakcję, lecz ten stał się dość niemrawy; tkwił z policzkiem przyciśniętym do blatu, wciąż zaciskał powieki, jego brwi były zmarszczone i nie wydawał się być szczególnie podniecony, chociaż gdy Mycroft sięgnął od tyłu między jego nogi i przejechał po jądrach w górę, okazało się, że jest inaczej. Nie pasowało to do jego całej postawy, płytkiego oddechu i milczenia, nie pasowało do absolutnie _niczego_ , co w tym momencie prezentował, a wrażenie niespójności zakłócało postrzeganie Mycrofta tak bardzo, że wiedział, że albo od razu zabierze się do rzeczy, albo w ciągu najdalej minuty nie będzie miał czym się zabierać. Był zły, rozbity i przestawał nad sobą panować – nawet jeśli nikt, kto by teraz go zobaczył, nie byłby w stanie tego wszystkiego stwierdzić, bo jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona, a gesty wyważone.

Potrzebował obu rąk do otwarcia prezerwatywy, więc na razie puścił Jima, który otworzył wówczas oczy, przekręcił głowę i zaczął mu się przyglądać tak przenikliwie, że opakowanie w pewnym momencie niemal wypadło mu z rąk. Rozerwał je nerwowo i szybko i spuścił wzrok, gdy tylko na twarzy Jima zaczął pojawiać się złośliwy uśmieszek; to wszystko ponownie go bawiło, na tyle, że gdy Mycroft zbliżył się do niego i chwycił pewnie jego biodro, aby przytrzymać go w miejscu, zaczął cicho chichotać, a jego ramiona aż drżały ze śmiechu, którego nawet nie próbował tłumić. Nie przestał tego robić nawet w momencie, gdy Mycroft jedną ręką ściągnął mu spodnie poniżej kolan dość gwałtownym ruchem, a następnie w ten sam sposób rozsunął mu uda nieco szerzej. Ani gdy nakierowywał się na niego, ani gdy wsuwał się w jego ciało, nie siląc się na zbytnią delikatność.

Zamarł dopiero w momencie, gdy Mycroft, nie dając mu szans na przyzwyczajenie się i rozluźnienie, wycofał się nieco, a potem wbił w niego do samego końca. Chichot przemienił się w cichy syk, po którym Jim zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, a następnie przekręcił głowę, opierając się czołem o blat, ponownie ukrywając swoją twarz. Mycroft wykonał kolejne, równie mocne pchnięcie, jednak jedyną reakcją Jima było zaciśnięcie palców lewej, zdrowszej ręki na brzegu biurka. Nie był wystarczająco przygotowany, napinał się w nieodpowiednich momentach, jakby albo chciał utrudnić mu zadanie, albo nie wiedział, kiedy powinien to robić, aby wzmóc przyjemność ich obu. Jego kolana były trochę niestabilne i ugięły się, kiedy Mycroft zaczął poruszać biodrami w średnim tempie, ale za każdym razem docierając głęboko; wówczas przytrzymał go, naciskając jedną dłonią na krzyż, a drugą chwytając jego biodro.

Kiedy z gardła Jima wydobył się pierwszy, głośny jęk, Mycroft poczuł, jak całe jego podbrzusze się rozpala. Przyspieszył, wciąż trzymając go pewnie w miejscu, a jego pchnięcia stawały się coraz bardziej zdecydowane, bo w końcu czuł faktyczną przyjemność, która pozwalała odsunąć na bok frustracje i niepewność; Jim wzdychał raz po raz, nie próbując już się śmiać i teraz odpowiadał na jego ruchy, powoli dopasowując się do ich siły. Nadal milczał, ale w jego uległej postawie była niewypowiedziana prośba o więcej; jęknął z przyjemności, gdy Mycroft przeniósł rękę między jego nogi i zaczął przesuwać po jego penisie szybkimi ruchami dopasowanymi do tempa pchnięć. Wolna dłoń znalazła się na jego włosach a potem szyi, naciskał na niego mocniej, momentami nie do końca się kontrolując. Podniecenie narastało w nim coraz silniej, aż do kulminacji, która zaczęła zbliżać się wielkimi krokami w momencie, gdy usłyszał, jak Jim zaczyna się krztusić.

Poluźnił palce, a następnie oparł się obiema dłońmi o jego biodra i ostatnich kilka mocnych, zdecydowanych pchnięć wykonał nie będąc w stanie zajmować się czymkolwiek innym niż własnym zaspokojeniem. Intensywność doznań zaczęła go zaślepiać, a nagły orgazm rozlał się z pełną jaskrawością po jego podbrzuszu, przyjemność zaczęła zaś przechodzić falami przez całe jego ciało. Skończył szybciej niż działo się to zazwyczaj, ale jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, wolał, gdy seks wyglądał inaczej i nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że jako całość było to zdecydowanie mniej satysfakcjonujące niż się wcześniej spodziewał.

Wysunął się z jego ciała i oparł dłońmi o blat, przymykając oczy i spuszczając głowę. Wyrównywał jakiś czas oddech, dochodząc do siebie i gdy zerknął na Jima, liczył na to, że zobaczy w nim dokładnie to samo, nawet jeśli orgazm był dość wymuszony. Jego gardło ścisnęło się, gdy dostrzegł, że mężczyzna trzyma lewą dłoń między nogami, nieporadnie opierając się o biurko prawym przedramieniem i wykonuje jednoznacznie wyglądające ruchy. Przez moment czuł złość tak silną, że miał ochotę go uderzyć, bo przecież zrobił dokładnie to, czego mężczyzna chciał i brak szczytowania z jego strony personalnie godził mu w ego. Bez ceregieli strzelił go otwartą dłonią w łokieć, a następnie chwycił za włosy i podciągnął do pionu, natychmiast sięgając wolną ręką w stronę jego krocza.

Jim wciąż był podniecony, ale daleko było mu do orgazmu; oddychał ciężko, a gdy Mycroft gwałtownie przekręcił jego głowę w bok, dostrzegł, że na ustach błądzi mu dziwny uśmiech. Mężczyzna uchylił powieki i spojrzał na niego czujnie i prowokująco jednocześnie, co ponownie go rozsierdziło. Pewnie objął dłonią jego penisa, jednak był na tyle poirytowany, że poza tym starał się niemal go nie dotykać. Natychmiast zaczął go pieścić szybkimi ruchami, które powinny szybko przynieść pożądany skutek, lecz tak się nie stało; efekty jego poczynań były co najwyżej średnie, ale z całą pewnością nie zadowalające, co wydawało się bawić Jima, który uśmiechał się coraz szerzej. Mycroft sapnął z wściekłością, wzmocnił uścisk na jego włosach i boleśnie odciągnął mu głowę do tyłu, na co Jim parsknął głośnym śmiechem, po czym zacisnął palce na jego dłoni, którą następnie odrobinę przekręcił, zmieniając jej ułożenie i poruszył biodrami.

– Co, poddajesz się? – szepnął kpiąco, kiedy Mycroft zamarł, zupełnie porażony, że ktoś ośmiela się go korygować. – Może lepiej, jak sam to dokończę…?

Ostatnie słowa sprawiły, że Mycroft poczuł, jak przed oczami pojawiają mu się plamki czerwieni, naprzemiennie z obrazami najbardziej irytujących szaleństw w stylu Moriarty’ego. Zdecydowanie odepchnął jego dłoń, po czym puścił mu włosy i mocno objął go ramieniem, przyciągając do siebie i robiąc to na tyle sprawnie, że unieruchomił mu przy tym obie ręce. Jim westchnął z zaskoczeniem, a gdy Mycroft ponownie zaczął go pieścić, wolniejszymi, ale mocnymi ruchami, jego tętno i oddech momentalnie przyspieszyły. Nadal się uśmiechał, ale nie w ten irytujący sposób co wcześniej, spoglądał w dół z pewnym zainteresowaniem, a jego wargi rozchyliły się, kiedy z głośniejszym jękiem odchylił głowę do tyłu i oparł ją na ramieniu Mycrofta. Co jakiś czas lekko się szarpał, ale szybko dało się dostrzec, że tak naprawdę nie chce się uwolnić, tym bardziej, że robił się twardszy z każdym ruchem jego dłoni.

– Nadal chcesz sam dokończyć? – spytał Mycroft chłodno, kiedy wyczuł, że Jim jest na granicy szczytowania; gdy nie doczekawszy się od razu odpowiedzi, puścił go, co sprawiło, że mężczyzna wydał z siebie nadąsane westchnienie.

– Daj spokój – warknął i ponownie spróbował się poruszyć, jednak był zakleszczony na tyle mocno, że nie miał szans się wyrwać.

– Nie wiem, czy zasłużyłeś – stwierdził, trącając opuszkami palców jego główkę. – Dobrze wiesz, jak wkurzają mnie dziecinne... – kolejny, ledwo wyczuwalny dotyk – zagrywki.

– Zajęło ci sześć minut i dwadzieścia trzy sekundy, żeby we mnie skończyć, więc zakładam, że ci się jednak podobało. Nie wydziwiaj, wzajemność mi się po prostu _należy_ i nie wyrażam zgody na porno-zabawy ze wstrzymywaniem orgazmu – oznajmił opryskliwie, na co Mycroft oniemiał, gdyż nigdy nie spodziewał się, że ktoś może odezwać się do niego w taki sposób, zwłaszcza w _takiej_ sytuacji.

Ponownie nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować i chociaż zdarzało mu się to rzadko, nie wiedział nawet, co miałby niby odpowiedzieć na podobne stwierdzenie. Aby nie przeciągać ciszy, która stała się dla niego krępująca aż do bólu, pospiesznie spełnił jego polecenie; tym razem dosłownie parę ruchów wystarczyło, aby Jim doszedł w jego dłoni z przeciągłym jękiem na ustach i w jednej chwili zmiękł w jego ramionach, stając się tak bezwładny, że Mycroft musiał mocniej go przytrzymać, by nie upadł. Dopiero gdy po paru sekundach odwrócił go i posadził na biurku, kierując dłonie na swoje spodnie, by je zapiąć, zorientował się, że nagła słabość z jego strony była całkowicie udawana.

– Jednak mnie nie zamordowałeś po pierwszym razie – stwierdził z rozbawieniem i ku zaskoczeniu Mycrofta, wyciągnął do niego ręce, jakby chciał go objąć.

– Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone – oznajmił sucho i cofnął się o krok, nie pozwalając mu się dotknąć. Pospiesznie poprawił rozporek i pasek i zmarszczył brwi, nie zamierzając brać dalszego udziału w gierce, w której Jim tym razem próbował wmówić mu, że potrzebuje czułości i przytulania po seksie; był niemal pewny, że roześmiałby mu się w twarz, gdyby spróbował spełnić niemą prośbę i dlatego odtrącił go, gdy mężczyzna oderwał się od biurka i spróbował go do siebie przyciągnąć. – Przestań robić ze mnie idiotę i się ubierz – dodał chłodno i odwrócił wzrok, by nie poddać się manipulacji, podczas gdy na twarzy Jima pojawił się wyraz zranienia, który wyglądał niemal szczerze.

Wyminął go i usiadł na swoim fotelu, wbijając wzrok w jego plecy; wyciągnięta dłoń Jima opadła powoli i po paru chwilach spędzonych nieruchomo, podciągnął on i zapiął spodnie. Kilka kolejnych minęło, zanim odwrócił się do Mycrofta, oparł dłonie na biurku i pochylił w jego stronę, spoglądając na niego z góry. Wyraz jego twarzy był teraz nieodgadniony i raczej nieprzyjemny i jakiś czas obaj mężczyźni mierzyli się wzrokiem, nic jednak nie mówiąc. Jim pierwszy się odwrócił, a gdy spojrzał na Mycrofta ponownie, na jego ustach znów tkwił lekki uśmieszek.

– Podać kawę, panie Holmes? – odezwał się i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, zrobił parę kroków w stronę ekspresu, z którego wyciągnął wysoką szklankę, wsunął do niej plastikową rurkę i ruszył z powrotem do biurka. Postawił naczynie bliżej siebie, jednak w zasięgu dłoni Mycrofta, lecz gdy ten spróbował sięgnąć po nie ręką, Jim pochylił się, przyssał do rurki i paroma łykami upił niemal jedną trzecią zawartości, mrucząc przy tym z przyjemności. Wyprostował się i oblizał usta, a następnie cicho zachichotał. – Widzę, że z twoją dietą nie jest najlepiej, skoro pijasz coś takiego.

– A ty postanawiasz mi w tym pomóc? – spytał, bez szczególnej pasji, bo skoncentrowany był na paskudnej myśli, że zazdrości Jimowi, iż może tak po prostu rozkoszować się smakiem czegoś kalorycznego i niezdrowego i robić to _przy kimś_.

– Nie jesz słodyczy w towarzystwie, bo jest ci wstyd, że to objaw braku samokontroli, więc faszerujesz się nimi po kryjomu, próbując udawać przed samym sobą, że jeśli nikt nie widzi, to nie tuczą. Masz wtedy poczucie winy i nie umiesz się cieszyć smakiem, cóż, nikt by nie umiał w takiej sytuacji. W tym momencie zazdrościsz mi, że nie muszę trzymać żadnej diety… A co jest zabawne? Miałeś w tym udział, bo w więzieniu schudłem ponad piętnaście funtów, a przez ostatnie tygodnie przybrałem niespełna połowę. Zamierzam wrócić do poprzedniej wagi, żeby moje ulubione garnitury ponownie dobrze na mnie leżały, więc nie muszę z niczym się ograniczać – stwierdził, trącając rurkę palcami. – Szkoda, że nie lubię aż tak słodkich napojów.

– _Szkoda_ – warknął, spoglądając na swoją kawę i wiedząc, że gdy tylko mężczyzna go opuści, przyrządzi sobie nową i wypije ją z jeszcze większymi wyrzutami sumienia niż zazwyczaj.

– Obiecuję na następne spotkanie przynieść bombonierkę i zjeść całą na twoich oczach.

– Obiecuję, że jak przyniesiesz jakiekolwiek słodycze, zwiążę cię, nafaszeruję je cyjankiem i wsadzę ci do gardła – powiedział spokojniej, po czym zerknął na ekran wciąż włączonego komputera, na którym uruchomił się wygaszacz ekranu. – Zakładam, że moja drukarka już działa i nie będziesz robił z siebie błazna, faktycznie wchodząc w rolę pomocy z IT.

– Działała ponownie, zanim jeszcze przekroczyłem próg – odparł z rozbawieniem, na co Mycroft skinął głową, pospiesznie odblokował komputer i, niemal nieprzerwanie patrząc Jimowi w oczy, z pamięci podłączył się do systemu monitoringu.

– Ruszysz stąd prosto do wyjścia, z nikim nie będziesz rozmawiać ani się rozglądać. Twoja przepustka przestanie być aktywna, gdy tylko opuścisz budynek. Spróbuj choćby _zerknąć_ w inny korytarz albo do kogoś mrugnąć, a wydam polecenie, żebyś został przechwycony i zastrzelony jako szpieg.

– Nie spodziewam się niczego innego.

– Nie chcę, żebyś znów tu przychodził – powiedział z naciskiem. – To pierwszy i ostatni raz, gdy przyjąłem cię tutaj i nie zareagowałem wezwaniem ochrony, zrozumiano?

– Nie przychodź do mnie do domu, nie przychodź do mnie do pracy… – odparł śpiewnie Jim – ależ ty jesteś nieprzystępny, zupełnie jakbyś wcale nie chciał…

– Moje mieszkanie w centrum – przerwał mu. – Zaręczam ci, będzie wygodniej niż tutaj.

– Nie wątpię – parsknął, po czym obrócił oczami i cofnął się parę kroków w stronę drzwi. – Przyszykuj wino. Lubię półwytrawne, białe i raczej lekkie. Zaskocz mnie czymś oryginalnym – powiedział, dokładnie jakby czytał Mycroftowi w myślach i wiedział, że _oryginalność_ i _zaskoczenie_ to najtrudniejsze rzeczy, o jakie można go prosić.

– Mam przyszykować coś oprócz wina? – spytał sucho.

– Jeśli masz na myśli gadżety, to obejdzie się – parsknął z rozbawieniem, sięgając w stronę zamka, który następnie otworzył i położył dłoń na klamce. – Ale wymyśl scenariusz na grę wstępną, bo dziś uciąłeś dziewięćdziesiąt procent tego, co lubię najbardziej. Ściągnąć komuś spodnie i od razu ładować się do środka, bez żadnej… zabawy? _Auć_. Naprawdę powinieneś trochę nad tym popracować. Byłoby też miło, gdybyś zaprosił mnie na śniadanie i jeśli to planujesz, zapewnij mi odpowiednie menu. Nie lubię…

– Jeśli liczyłeś na czułości i szykowanie ci posiłków, to trafiłeś pod zły adres – uciął sucho, nie mając najmniejszych zamiarów brać pod uwagi akurat części o śniadaniu. – To nie koncert życzeń – dodał, z trudem powstrzymując się przed sugestią, by o coś takiego poprosił swojego kochanka-wojskowego. Po jego słowach Jim przez parę chwil patrzył na niego dziwnie, zanim odezwał się ponownie.

– Nie liczyłem na czułości, ale na akcję, w której przestałbym być szmacianą lalką a ty manekinem. Podobało mi się, jak trzymałeś mnie za szyję albo przyciskałeś mnie tak, że nie mogłem się ruszać, więc jeśli uparłbyś się na gadżety, to może być to coś, co mnie unieruchomi. _Częściowo_ unieruchomi, bo z całą pewnością nie będzie mnie kręcić, jeśli zwiążesz mi nogi i ręce i ustawisz w rozkraczonej pozycji, z tyłkiem w górze, w której nie będę mógł nawet drgnąć.

– Szkoda że nie komunikowałeś się ze mną z takimi konkretami, gdy byliśmy w trakcie, _oczywiście_ , pomijając te zbędne kolokwializmy – oznajmił sucho, co znów nieco rozbawiło Jima.

– Nie chciałeś, żebym cokolwiek mówił – parsknął i lekko nacisnął klamkę. – A poza tym akurat w łóżku nie jestem zbyt rozgadany. Jesteś geniuszem. Powinieneś był wiedzieć sam z siebie, czego mi potrzeba. Spodziewałem się, że umiesz korzystać z dedukcji na tyle, byś miał choćby krztę intuicji na temat tego, co należy robić w łóżku, by kogoś zaspokoić.

– Radzę ci wyjść, bo jeszcze jeden taki komentarz, a zdecyduję się ciebie zdjąć bez względu na to, co zrobisz – warknął w odpowiedzi, na co Jim wyszczerzył się szeroko, puścił do niego oko, a po chwili pospiesznie opuścił jego pokój.

Obserwował go na monitoringu aż do wyjścia, ale mężczyzna nie próbował niczego, czego mu zabronił; kulał bardziej niż gdy tu przychodził, ślad na jego szyi był widoczny i oszczędzał uszkodzony nadgarstek otwierając kolejne drzwi, a wszystko to sprawiło, że Mycroft zaczął bezwiednie zapominać o tym, co poszło nie tak. Gdy na kamerach CCTV zobaczył, jak Jim wsiada ociężale do brudnego, porysowanego i dodatkowo obitego z boku BMW MINI, jego pierwszą myślą było, że mężczyźnie nie przystoi poruszać się czymś takim, a doprowadzenie jakiegokolwiek samochodu do takiego stanu było czymś nieakceptowanym i wręcz obrzydliwym. Przybliżył widok i skrzywił się, kiedy Jim chwycił rzuconą na zawalony jakimiś gratami fotel pasażera puszkę z colą i niemal się wzdrygnął, gdy zorientował się, że wnętrze auta wygląda nawet gorzej niż karoseria, chociaż był to nowy model i nie mógł mieć więcej niż kilka miesięcy.

Obiecał sobie w myślach, że następnym razem, jak zobaczy go jeżdżącego zapaskudzonym koszmarem, zgłosi odpowiednim służbom, że na ulicy został porzucony samochód i funkcjonariusze nie będą mieć wątpliwości, czy mówi prawdę, bo auto naprawdę _mogło_ tak wyglądać.

Kiedy Jim oddalił się i jakimś sposobem sprawił, że jego samochód za którymś zakrętem zniknął z kamer, wyłączył podgląd i zaczął uruchamiać kolejne programy, by pozmieniać hasła; gdy dotarł do systemu zabezpieczeń, dzięki któremu mógłby przywołać ochronę do swojego gabinetu, zamarł, orientując się, jak brzmiało hasło, które Jim mu ustawił. _Lodołamacz_. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, że nawet tutaj nie mógł on darować sobie drobnego przytyku, ale chociaż, oczywiście, był wściekły, że w ogóle grzebał w jego zabezpieczeniach i że w efekcie czekało go mnóstwo nadprogramowej pracy, musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że żart go rozbawił. Był wreszcie czymś jednoznacznym, biorąc pod uwagę przydomek, jakim Moriarty obdarzył go przy Irene Adler; powinien może brzmieć niepokojąco, lecz nie potrafił tak na to patrzeć.

Jim mógł go drażnić, a momentami doprowadzać do furii, jednak… jednak był tak naprawdę przerośniętym, rozkapryszonym dzieckiem, co do którego uważał, że będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z nim na płaszczyźnie psychologicznej. Nie ufał mu. Obawiał się jego talentów i motywacji. Ale nawet najbardziej destrukcyjnie usposobione dziecko mogło co najwyżej rozrzucić klocki lub zbić parę szklanek.

Zamierzał sprawić, że Jim przestanie odważać się cokolwiek przy nim rozrzucać, dlatego zgodził się bez mrugnięcia na kolejne spotkanie. Chciał również, aby mężczyzna miał po co do niego wracać i chociaż było mu to nie w smak, wiedział, że aby to osiągnąć, będzie musiał spełnić przynajmniej część jego zachcianek, również tych dotyczących seksu. Jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, nie do końca widział się w takiej roli, zwłaszcza że wciąż nie doszedł do wniosków, czego konkretnie Jim by sobie życzył. I jakkolwiek nie był odkrywcą jak Sherlock i nie przepadał za zagadkami, które miałby rozwiązywać samodzielnie a nie czyimiś rękami, zamierzał to zrobić, postarać się i znaleźć na niego metody… Bo chociaż długoterminowo nie zniósłby roli, jakiej być może oczekiwał Jim, był na tyle podekscytowany jego zainteresowaniem, że mimo wszystko, był w stanie zdobyć się na drobne ustępstwa.

Popijając świeżą kawę, przeglądał w ulubionym sklepie internetowym wina, szukając czegoś, co odpowiadałoby postawionym wytycznym. Niczego takiego nie znalazł w ciągu kilkunastu minut, bo przecież nie miał pojęcia, czymże mogłaby być zdaniem kogoś jak Jim Moriarty _oryginalność_. Nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu, bezwiednie dobrał się również do szklanki częściowo opróżnionej przez jego gościa, obiecując sobie w myślach, że będzie ćwiczył na bieżni dodatkowe pół godziny, by spalić zbędne, puste kalorie… ale podświadomie wiedział już, że jak zwykle tego nie zrobi.

 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na koniec wspomnę tylko, że Mycrofta opisuje się tu dość dziwnie i jednak jest to dla mnie cięższa do ogarnięcia postać niż na początku sądziłam i w efekcie tracę całe mnóstwo czasu na ciągłe zmiany i korekty (co jest tym bardzi kłopotliwe, że kiepsko koryguje się scenki łóżkowe, gdy jestem na świątecznym wyjeździe u rodziny i co chwilę ktoś mi chodzi za plecami... ekhm) :| Jeśli więc coś w nim absolutnie się nie zgadza albo w ogóle macie na temat jego postaci jakieś sugestie, z chęcią wysłucham:)


	4. Druga strona lustra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział odrobinę krótszy, bo tak pasowało mi w podziale akcji na chaptery ;) Ale za to pojawia się szybciej niż planowałam. Tym razem bez scenek łóżkowych, ale pojawią się w następnym :)

 

***

 

Gdy Jim przyjechał do swojego domu na Greenwich, budynek był nieprzyjemnie cichy i pusty, chociaż nie przypomniał sobie, żeby gdziekolwiek wysyłał Sebastiana. Myśl o tym, że ktoś powinien się tu znajdować, a go nie było, pojawiła się w jego umyśle i zgasła niemal natychmiast – bo ten wciąż był zajęty innymi sprawami, rozszalały i niespokojny. Gdy opuścił siedzibę MI6 miał problem, by dojechać tutaj autem, nie powodując wypadku, a wjeżdżając na posesję kolejny raz przytarł bokiem o bramę, gdy źle wymierzył łuk z wąskiej, słabo oświetlonej drogi.

Rzucił klucze na stolik przy wejściu, po czym, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie, skierował się do salonu, gdzie wyciągnął z bogatego barku brandy i z automatu nalał dwie szklanki, dopiero po fakcie orientując się, że skoro Sebastiana nie ma, będzie musiał pić sam. Zamrugał dwukrotnie, rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu, jakby spodziewał się jednak kogoś ujrzeć, a następnie uniósł obie szklanki, lekko nimi stuknął i upił łyka najpierw z pierwszej, a potem drugiej.

Pomimo faktu, że jedynym, o czym rozmyślał przez całą podróż, był Mycroft Holmes, nadal nie potrafił w stu procentach sprecyzować, co czuł odnośnie ich… randka to chyba jednak nie było najlepsze określenie. Schadzka. Spotkanie. _Po prostu numerek_. Nie liczył na to, że ktoś taki wykaże się czułością, emocjami i szczególną fantazją, jednak nie zamierzał oszukiwać samego siebie: zanim do czegokolwiek doszło, liczył, że będzie w tym więcej pasji i namiętności, że dostanie długą grę wstępną, po której będą drżały mu nogi i która będzie przyjemniejsza niż sam stosunek. Tak było z Sebastianem, który zawsze rozpieszczał go zanim zajął się sobą, działo się to automatycznie i traktował to jako oczywistość w seksie; każdy taki, gdzie ktoś o niego nie dbał od samego początku uznawał dotąd za w najlepszym razie nieudany, a w najgorszym odrażający.

Z Mycroftem było jednak inaczej, bo pomimo faktu, że sama technika i atmosfera zasadniczo leżały u niego i kwiczały, ekscytacja samym tym, że to właśnie _starszy Holmes, czyli jednoosobowy, brytyjski rząd,_ pozwoliła mu przymykać oczy na niedostatki. Może i był nieco zraniony pewnymi jego stwierdzeniami i maskował to zagrywkami, którymi zazwyczaj zwykł ukrywać ból, a satysfakcja cielesna była słabsza niż powinna, to Mycroft, Mycroft… uśmiechał się za każdym razem, gdy przypominał sobie pewne momenty. To właśnie Mycroft przez całe spotkanie nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie się dzieje, jak ma postępować, kilkakrotnie oniemiał lub znieruchomiał, bo nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić ani jak zareagować. Był spięty i skrepowany bardziej od Jima, hamował się – było poza granicami jego pojmowania, _dlaczego_ się hamował, skoro dostał jasne przyzwolenie na więcej – niby chciał zburzyć pewne swoje zasady, ale nie dostał odpowiedniego impulsu by to zrobić. Walczył sam ze sobą, był rozbity, niepewny i w pewnym sensie śmieszny, zwłaszcza gdy było już po wszystkim, a on jak sztywna, grzeczna maskotka, jak _robot_ , przytakiwał mu i ustalał dalsze warunki oraz pozwalał się obrażać.

Mycroft z całą pewnością wciąż to wszystko rozważał, prawdopodobnie gryzł się teraz z myślami o tym, jak następnym razem powinien się wykazać, by Jim nie odważył się z niego kpić. Ciekawe, czy wybrał już wino? Dobrze by było, żeby kupił takie, które sam lubi, aby wypił go sporo i aby alkohol trochę go rozluźnił, bo Jim był stuprocentowo pewny, że nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się uprawiać tak suchego i beznamiętnego seksu. Jakby miał do czynienia z kijem od szczotki? Właściwie w czasie penetracji od kija od szczotki różnił go tylko fakt, że trzymał go za szyję czy włosy, ale to było za mało, by zmienił zdanie na temat jego techniki i talentów. Gdyby chociaż pod koniec mężczyzna na sekundę go przytulił, pocałował w skroń lub szyję, pokazał, że widzi przed sobą człowieka albo powiedział _cokolwiek_ miłego… to by go nakręciło i doszedłby w parę sekund metodą niemal bezdotykową. Ale Mycroft nie potrafił tego robić, nie okazywał emocji w trakcie seksu, nie był do nich zdolny i zapewne nikt mu dotąd nie wytknął, że niewystarczająco stara się w łóżku oraz że warto jednak utrzymywać większy kontakt cielesny niż tylko uderzając biodrami o pośladki faceta na dole i przytrzymywania go, by się nie ruszał. Był perfekcjonistą i uważał, że wszystko robi dobrze i fakt, że robił _źle_ , bo nie potrafił zrozumieć potrzeb drugiej strony a potem wprost to usłyszał, będzie go zapewne dręczył nie tylko przez najbliższe dni, ale całe miesiące.

Psychologicznie Jim czuł się więc wygrany, fizycznie uważał ich zbliżenie za zupełnie zmarnowany potencjał. Gdyby miał obiektywnie podsumować to wszystko, nie powiedziałby może, że Mycroft był kompletnie beznadziejny w łóżku… ale gdyby miał robić ranking swoich kochanków, zdecydowanie znalazłby się w tej gorszej połowie. A może nawet najgorszym kwartylu, ha, ha.

Upił jeszcze trochę alkoholu i przeciągnął się, zerkając na zegarek w telefonie. Było wpół do czwartej, na dworze niedługo miało zacząć świtać i skoro Sebastian nie był na akcji, to powinien tkwić grzecznie w łóżku albo czekać tu na niego. Wydął usta i zaczął obracać komórkę w palcach, jednak nie zdobył się na to, aby zadzwonić; był pewny, że mężczyzna nie wybrał się na imprezę ani szukać przygód łóżkowych, bo to kompletnie do niego nie pasowało, musiało więc chodzić o pracę. Może jakaś sprawa klienta, którym zajmował się samodzielnie… albo awaria w tej, w kwestii której dzwonił do niego koło północy ukryty numer, bo przecież nie mógł odebrać komórki i zarządzać z niej swoją siecią, gdy udawał informatyka w siedzibie MI6.

– Gdzie jesteś, Sebby, Sebby… – zanucił pod nosem i wyciągnął się na kanapie, przerzucając nogi przez oparcie, a głowę zwieszając na brzegu. – Poszedłeś sobie, a ja chcę porozmawiać – dodał i pomimo niewygodnej i niebezpiecznej do picia pozycji, przyssał się do szklanki i opróżnił ją do połowy, a następnie po omacku odstawił na podłogę, nie zważając na to, że przy okazji rozchlapał alkohol po dywanie.

Tkwił w tej pozycji jeszcze jakiś czas, a jego myśli odpływały, mieszając wspomnienia o zbliżeniu z Mycroftem, planach na kolejne spotkania i wszystkie służbowe informacje, do jakich mógł dotrzeć dzięki przeszpiegowaniu siedziby, do której nie tak dawno przeniosło się MI6. Myślał o agencie, którego zaczepił przy automacie z kawą i z którym udało mu się parę chwil flirtować, a także o zastępcy kierownika IT, który widząc przepustkę, bez słowa udostępniał mu wszelkie dane, o które niby to mimochodem spytał… biedny facet, pewnie Mycroft weźmie go w obroty. I będzie musiał zlecić informatykom kompleksowe zmienianie haseł i ponowne szyfrowanie pewnych danych, do których Jim dotarł po zaledwie kilku godzinach szperania po ich serwerach. Nie to, żeby coś go jakoś szczególnie zaintrygowało, bo miał tam przecież zaufanych szpiegów… ale czym innym była krążąca po ich siedzibie sekretarka czy pomniejszy asystent jakiegoś agenta, a czym innym samodzielny dostęp do dowolnych danych. Tak czy inaczej, czegokolwiek się tam dowiedział, pewnie teraz było pieczołowicie zmieniane i blokowane, a za ewentualne wycieki i konieczność nadgodzin pracowników MI6 i tak zapłacą podatnicy.

Był pogrążony w myślach na tyle, że nie usłyszał szczęku zamku w drzwiach i dopiero odgłos zbliżających się od korytarza kroków wyrwał go z odrętwienia. Nie ruszając się z miejsca, otworzył oczy i dostrzegł nad sobą twarz Sebastiana, który przyglądał mu się z mieszanką niepokoju i irytacji.

– Gdzie byłeś? – spytał, zanim mężczyzna zdołał się odezwać.

– Załatwiłem dziś twoje spotkanie, które olałeś, bo wolałeś bawić się w informatyka w siedzibie MI6. Nie odpowiadałeś na wiadomości Cham…

– Trzeba było to olać, skoro dzwonił do mnie – przerwał mu obojętnym tonem.

– Potem dzwonił _do mnie_ , a poza tym nie zignoruję telefonu od głównego doradcy w ministerstwie środowiska, gdy ty się bawisz w romans jak z książki dla niewyżytych kur domowych – stwierdził, po czym ciężko usiadł obok Jima i zerknął w obie szklanki, a po chwili wahania sięgnął po tę mniej opróżnioną. – Potrzebował twojej konsultacji w sprawie…

– Tak, tak – mruknął, ponownie przymykając oczy, gdyż uznał, że jeśli Sebastian zamierza rozmawiać o pracy, chociaż doskonale wiedział, czym Jim się zajmował tego wieczoru, to nie będzie ułatwiał mu zadania. I zamierzał trwać w swoim uporze, zanim nie zmieni tematu na taki, który w tym momencie był dla niego znacznie bardziej interesujący..

– Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz i wiesz, o kim mówię?

– O ministrze… jakimś. Transportu? Nie zabił jej ten nasz taksówkarz? – rzucił, celowo myląc osoby.

– _Twój_ taksówkarz i tak, zabił, ale wybrali _nowego_ , a ja i tak nie mówię o nim – spróbował unieść głos, lecz zupełnie mu to nie wyszło, _jak zwykle,_ gdy czuł, że powinien być zły na Jima, a nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie negatywnych emocji. – Możesz się podnieść, gdy rozmawiamy?

– Nie, ale ty możesz kontynuować. Więc co to za minister? – spytał, uchylając jedną powiekę.

– Carl Chambers. Ministerstwo środowiska. Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o kim mówię, albo że to nieistotne. Nie znoszę twoich politycznych spraw i czułem się jak idiota, próbując z nim gadać, mam ze sobą stos papierów z których niewiele rozumiem, w południe jest posiedzenie rządu i dyskusje nad poprawkami, a on nie wie, co ma mówić, bo nie dałeś mu żadnych dyspozycji. Możesz chociaż na to spojrzeć?

– Uchwała o przeciwdziałaniu emisji… czegoś – mruknął Jim, rozumiejąc, że skoro Sebastian aż tak na to naciska, to może jednak powinien odpowiedzieć mu normalnie. Niechętnie zaczął się podnosić, jednak na skutek dłuższego zalegania z głową wiszącą luźno nad podłogą, stracił równowagę i drugi mężczyzna musiał go przytrzymać, by nie zwalił się z kanapy na dywan. – Zaszkodzi firmie tego biznesmena, Andersa, który truje swoimi świństwami okolicę Portsmouth – oznajmił, gdy siedział już bezpiecznie obok Sebastiana.

– Właśnie – powiedział mężczyzna, a w jego głosie pojawiła się ulga, że Jim w końcu go słucha. – Chambers twierdzi, że to może być przegrana sprawa i nie uda mu się zablokować nowych ustaleń w tak krótkim czasie bez twojej pomocy.

– Wiem, ale napisałem mu, żeby to sobie darował.

– Może i napisałeś, ale wydzwaniał _do mnie_ i jęczał, że ma naciski z obu stron i musi zająć stanowisko…

– A moje stanowisko jest takie, żeby olał tę sprawę i zezwolił na uchwalenie tych przepisów i dobrze wie, że tak właśnie ono brzmi i to właśnie mu wczoraj napisałem – oznajmił ostro. – Daj temu spokój, dla mnie sprawa jest zamknięta.

– Anders się wścieknie i nie zapłaci ci ani…

– Jak będzie się wściekał za głośno, skrócisz go o głowę – uciął nadąsanym tonem. – Od początku czułem, że nic z tego nie będzie i uprzedziłem go, że mogą być problemy z zablokowaniem tej ustawy. To, że zrozumiał moje stwierdzenie jako _musisz po prostu zapłacić więcej_ to już jego problem.

– Dlaczego w ogóle przyjmowałeś sprawę, którą uważałeś za przegraną?

– Bo gdybym się _przyłożył_ , to jednak nie byłaby przegrana – oznajmił i skinął na Sebastiana, by dolał mu alkoholu. – Tyle że w ciągu ostatnich dni, gdzieś pomiędzy fałszowaniem przepustek do siedziby MI6 a dobieraniem perfum na spotkanie z Mycroftem przypomniałem sobie, że czasem jeżdżę z tobą do Portsmouth na długie weekendy i dlatego uznałem, że jednak nie będę blokować pro-ekologicznych przepisów. Nie będę przecież wdychał świństw z jego fabryki podczas urlopu. Jeśli Anders spróbuje nas zmusić do przyjęcia pieniędzy i zajęcia się tą sprawą chociaż _też_ dostał ode mnie wiadomość, że nic z tego, odeślemy mu je w paczce z uszami jego córki. Obaj wiedzą, jakie jest moje stanowisko. Nie podoba mi się, że którykolwiek wmanewrowywał w to ciebie, a ty w ogóle nie musiałeś się z nim widzieć – powiedział, wpatrując mu się w oczy tak nachalnie, że Sebastian nie zniósł jego spojrzenia i po paru sekundach odwrócił wzrok.

– Więc miałem go olać?

– Miałeś powiedzieć mu przez telefon, żeby pisał do mnie i na tym zakończyć dyskusję, zamiast jechać do niego i czytać dokumenty, które nie mają znaczenia i z których i tak nic nie zrozumiałeś. Szczerze? Też niewiele rozumiałem – parsknął i obrócił oczami, gdy dostrzegł, że Sebastian spogląda na niego z zaskoczeniem, że przyznaje na głos, że jest rzecz, w której nie czuje się ekspertem. – Kompletnie się na tym nie znam i mam tylko opinie ekspertów, które jasno stanowią, że osoby jak Anders nas trują i będą truć bardziej, jak im się tego nie zabroni. A mi personalnie przeszkadza trucie Portsmouth.

– W porządku, zaraz do niego napiszę, żeby…

– Sebby, czemu wychodziłeś? – przerwał mu ponownie i chwycił dłoń, którą mężczyzna sięgał po telefon. – Dobrze wiesz, że nie musiałeś się z nim widzieć. Nie masz w zakresie obowiązków załatwiania spraw, które ja odpuściłem i głaskania natrętów po główkach. Mogłeś olać ten temat i spędzić wieczór przed telewizorem, a potem wyłączyć telefon i iść spać. Hm?

– Wyszedłem, żeby zająć się czymś, gdy ty będziesz z Holmesem – powiedział w końcu, na co Jim zaśmiał się krótko i pokręcił głową, a następnie wyciągnął do niego rękę i z rozbawieniem przeczesał mu jasne włosy; zatrzymał na chwilę dłoń, gdy uświadomił sobie, że włosów Mycrofta nie miał jeszcze szans dotykać… że wyglądały na znacznie cieńsze i słabsze, nie miały koloru jasnej słomy, który tak lubił, na pewno nie były tak szorstkie i sztywne; a poza tym wszystkim, że raczej nie będzie mógł nigdy pozwolić sobie przy nim na podobny gest.

 – Jeśli cię to pocieszy, jesteś od niego w łóżku znacznie lepszy – oznajmił, wciąż bawiąc się jego kosmykami, na co Sebastian zamarł, a rysy jego twarzy się ściągnęły. – Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie należy mnie dotykać, posuwał mnie bez żadnego pomysłu i chociaż jest ewidentnie dominujący, daje sobą manipulować i chyba nie będzie potrafił się sprzeciwić niczemu, o co poproszę – kontynuował, po czym spuścił wzrok na jego napięte czoło, zmarszczone brwi i wreszcie spojrzał w jego oczy, które chociaż były jasne, podobnie jak Mycrofta, miały żywszy i zupełnie inny odcień błękitu. Nie były tak zimne i wiecznie skupione oraz poważne, a poza tym zawsze błądziły za nim, czekając na jego słowa, polecenia i reakcje. Oczy Mycrofta przenikały go na wylot, ale gdyby zaczął szaleć, nie potrafiłyby za nim nadążyć. – Zabawne, co? – powiedział cicho i zsunął dłoń, by objąć palcami jego szczękę. – Nazywa mnie infantylnym i sądzi, że jestem słabiutki i niegroźny, a _psychicznie_ był na dole chociaż _fizycznie_ był aktywny i chociaż wydawało mu się, że jest inaczej. Tak bardzo się bałeś, że ładuję się w coś głupiego i niebezpiecznego, a tymczasem, _spójrz_ , nic mi nie jest i nad wszystkim panuję.

– Szybko udało ci się przejść do rzeczy – wydusił Sebastian w odpowiedzi na jego wywód i pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok.

– Hej, nie bądź zazdrosny – zaśmiał się i delikatnie poklepał jego policzek. – Jesteś też młodszy, przystojniejszy i masz większego…

– Jim, ostatnią rzeczą, o której chcę słuchać, to wątpliwe atrybuty Mycrofta Holmesa i porównanie ich do moich – oznajmił i odsunął jego rękę, a następnie cofnął się na skraj kanapy.

Był ewidentnie przybity. Dotyk Jima go krępował i chyba smucił, komplementy nie działały w żaden sposób, chociaż z tego co zaobserwował, ludzie lubili ich słuchać, tym bardziej, że w tym przypadku były całkowicie szczere. Był zazdrosny, to jasne, lecz cała jego reakcja była zbyt ugodowa; mógłby podnosić głos albo okazać emocje w inny widoczny sposób, tymczasem stał się przytłumiony i było mu po prostu źle. Nie tak powinna zdaniem Jima wyglądać zazdrość, za mało było w tym pasji, złości i poczucia krzywdy, a za dużo czegoś, czego nie umiał do końca nazwać.

– Mógłbyś się przynajmniej wściekać, skoro tak ci się to nie podoba – stwierdził z przekąsem, nie wiedząc, co innego mógłby mu powiedzieć.

– Nie jestem na ciebie zły – odparł zmęczonym tonem. – Martwię się o ciebie i kompletnie cię nie rozumiem. Skoro wasz seks wyglądał tak, jak to przedstawiasz i jak spodziewam się, że może go uprawiać góra lodowa, to, na litość…! Tobie wystarczyłby wibrator a jemu gumowa lala i nie musielibyście znosić swojego towarzystwa. Miałbyś więcej radości, gdybyś zamówił sobie męską prostytutkę wykwalifikowaną w BDSM, jeśli faktycznie na czymś takim ci zależy… a powiem szczerze, wcale nie sądzę, że to by cię kręciło.

– Umarłbym z obrzydzenia, gdybym musiał płacić za seks – oznajmił sucho, postanawiając nie odnosić się do kwestii gadżetów, do których nigdy nie był przekonany, o czym Sebastian doskonale wiedział.

– To idź do specjalistycznego klubu i tam sobie to zorganizuj. Mogę cię tam zawieźć, przypilnować i odstrzelić komuś jaja, jak nie spełni twoich oczekiwań albo coś odwali.

– Jesteś słodki, ale to nie miałoby żadnego sensu – stwierdził Jim, rozbawiony tą propozycją, bo wiedział, że Sebastian dokładnie to by zrobił, gdyby tylko go poprosił. – Nie chciałem kogokolwiek, tylko właśnie _jego_ , z tym jego lodem, poprawnością i totalną nudą.

– Więc podnieca cię, że zrobił wszystko nie tak? – spytał i poderwał głowę, spoglądając w niego, jakby liczył na zaprzeczenie.

– W pewnym sensie – parsknął, na co mężczyzna otworzył usta w wyrazie szoku i niezrozumienia, więc szybko zaczął wyjaśniać swoje stwierdzenie. – To chory perfekcjonista. Wszystko musi być poukładane i zgodne z oczekiwaniami, wszystko powinno działać tak, jak się tego spodziewa, a przeze mnie nie zadziałało. Wiesz jak cierpi, że nie umiał się wykazać? Że coś mu nie wyszło idealnie?

– Ach, więc seks podobał ci się dlatego, że w ogóle ci się nie podobał – rzucił Sebastian, a całe jego przytłumienie zaczęło wypierać podenerwowanie. – Świetnie. Rewelacyjnie. Przeleciał cię zimny manekin i zrobił to na tyle nieudolnie, że pewnie miałeś problem z orgazmem, a mimo to zamierzasz próbować dalej. To po prostu szczyt logiki i racjonalności. Jim, wybacz, może to objaw twojego geniuszu, którego ogarnąć nie jestem w stanie, ale moim zdaniem to raczej dowód, że jesteś niedojrzałym dzieciakiem i masz zerowe pojęcie o relacjach międzyludzkich i że pakujesz się w najgorsze z możliwych.

– Doskonale wiem, jaki jest Mycroft i jaki ja jestem i dlatego…

– Jim, ty nie masz pojęcia, jaki jesteś – roześmiał się głucho. – Wydaje ci się, że znasz zarówno swoje możliwości jak jego, bo nie dociera do ciebie, że jesteś innym człowiekiem niż grasz przed klientami i całym światem. Wydaje ci się, że jesteś chłodny, nietowarzyski i do bólu racjonalny, tymczasem jesteś kompletnie pokręcony i twoja logika też taka jest, a pomysły wydają się pochodzić z kosmosu. Chyba nawet nie czujesz, że jesteś ekstrawertyczny w jakimś popieprzonym wydaniu, a _jesteś_.

– Więc uważasz, że znasz mnie lepiej niż sam siebie znam? – spytał, unosząc brwi z zainteresowaniem, robiąc tę samą minę, z jaką pytał kogoś z sieci, dlaczego zawalił sprawę. Sebastiana zupełnie to jednak nie wzruszyło, bo wieki temu minęły czasy, gdy bał się Jima jak reszta jego podwładnych.

– Znam cię pewnie najlepiej ze wszystkich osób na świecie i widziałem cię w setce momentów, których nie widział nigdy nikt inny – oznajmił spokojnie. – Mogę nie być geniuszem jak ty, ale jestem od ciebie lepszy w relacjach międzyludzkich… a poza wszystkim innym, podobno samego siebie poznać jest najtrudniej i tobie wybitnie to nie wychodzi.

– Może i tak – zgodził się, nie mając za bardzo ochoty słuchać filozoficznych wynurzeń Sebastiana, liczył bowiem na konkrety lub choćby namacalne niby-dowody, które mógłby rozbić logicznymi argumentami. – Tylko że co za różnica, jaki jestem? Liczy się to, jaki jest on i co potrafię w nim wywołać.

– Jeśli nie rozumiesz samego siebie, to nie wiesz też, jakie reakcje wywołujesz w ludziach. Źle interpretujesz wasz układ i w efekcie sam nie rozumiesz, co budzisz w nim swoim zachowaniem.

– Jest wściekły i niepewny, doskonale to widzę – prychnął, czując, jak spokojny ton Sebastiana zaczyna działać mu na nerwy.

– Tak jak nie wiedziałeś, co spowodujesz we mnie, gdy mnie tu ściągnąłeś? – spytał, co zirytowało Jima bardziej niż wcześniejsze przytyki o nierozumieniu układu z Mycroftem.

– Och Sebby, mój geniusz relacji międzyludzkich – powiedział kpiącym tonem, celowo przeciągając niektóre głoski. Sebastian przymknął oczy i zacisnął pięści, lecz Jim był zbyt nakręcony, by nie dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi, chociaż gdzieś na skraju świadomości doskonale wiedział, że nie powinien tego mówić. – Taki towarzyski i wszechwiedzący i jednocześnie tak nieszczęśliwy, bo przespałem się z facetem, który go odrzuca, a on i tak kocha mnie aż do bólu – oznajmił, na co mężczyzna bez słowa poderwał się z kanapy i ruszył w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do jego sypialni. – Nie skończyliśmy rozmawiać! – krzyknął za nim.

– Ja skończyłem – oznajmił ostro Sebastian, po czym, ku zdumieniu Jima, głośno zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

– Och – westchnął Jim, wpatrując się w tamtym kierunku. – Masz rację, _tą_ reakcją mnie zaskoczyłeś – stwierdził, po czym wyciągnął się ponownie na kanapie i jakiś czas wpatrywał w sufit, wciąż nieco zły i niezdrowo pobudzony. Zazwyczaj Sebastian go łagodził i wyciszał podobne emocje, jednak teraz… widać zazdrość jednak dała mu trochę energii, skoro zdobył się na takie zachowanie, co z jednej strony było nawet fascynujące, z drugiej jednak – traktował go jako swoisty amortyzator dla swoich odlotów i liczył jednak, że jak zwykle go uspokoi, ustabilizuje i na koniec dopieści delikatnością. A dostał trzaśnięcie drzwiami i chłodny ton, które zdecydowanie nie pomogły mu wyciszyć się po spotkaniu z Mycroftem.

 Przewrócił się na bok, jakiś czas wpatrywał w oparcie kanapy, a potem na drugi, by utkwić spojrzenie w stoliku, na którym wciąż stała pozostawiona przez Sebastiana szklanka. Bezwiednie sięgnął po nią i przejechał wargami po brzegu, jednak jakoś stracił ochotę na więcej alkoholu; parę minut pozostał w tej pozycji, a wreszcie poderwał się z miejsca i wystartował na taras, z którego, gdyby nie otaczające ich posiadłość drzewa, mógłby już obserwować na horyzoncie pierwsze promienie słoneczne. Wypalił dwa papierosy pod rząd, łapiąc się na tym, że zerka w okno sypialni Sebastiana, chociaż pod tym kątem nie był w stanie nic w niej zobaczyć.

Przeklął pod nosem, wrócił do mieszkania, przyszykował kawę w ekspresie, a gdy tylko jej spróbował, uznał, że jednak zupełnie nie ma na nią ochoty, toteż wylał pełną filiżankę do zlewu. Zapalił ponownie, tym razem strzepując popiół do umywalki, dogasił peta w ulubionym kubku Sebastiana i gdy zorientował się, jakie to dziecinne i głupie, opróżnił go i starannie umył w gorącej wodzie z ogromną ilością pachnącego wiśniami płynu. Wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w mocny strumień spłukujący z jego dłoni i naczynia pianę i wrócił do salonu, po którym krążył jeszcze kwadrans, bezsensownie wyciągając z różnych miejsc przypadkowe przedmioty i odkładając na miejsce.

Gdy w końcu zdecydował się położyć, zegar wybijał piątą rano. Wziął krótki, ciepły prysznic i ekspresowo załatwił toaletę, po czym skierował się do swojej sypialni, lecz nie wszedł do środka, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że i tak nie uda mu się prędko usnąć, a nie miał odwagi uderzyć do Sebastiana, gdy udało mu się zranić i zdenerwować go na tyle, że trzaskaniem drzwiami ucinał dyskusję. Stał w przestronnym, rozświetlanym powoli promieniami słońca korytarzu i po paru minutach uznał jednak, że zmęczenie może z nim wygrać; wówczas położył dłoń na klamce i dokładnie w tym samym momencie sypialnia Sebastiana się otworzyła, a przebrany do snu mężczyzna stanął w progu.

– Przesadziłem – powiedział bez żadnych wstępów, wpatrując się w niego z przeciwnej strony korytarza. – Tak, chyba jednak jestem na ciebie zły, a ta cała akcja z Mycroftem doprowadza mnie do furii i dlatego tak…

– Dość łagodnego wydania furii – przerwał mu Jim, na co Sebastian zaśmiał się niepewnie.

– Ty pewnie rzucałbyś meblami, gdybym oznajmił, że zamierzam sypiać z kimś, kogo uważasz za dość odrażającego.

– Mogłoby się tak zdarzyć. Nie waż się dotykać Magnussena – oznajmił i obaj parsknęli krótkim, nerwowym śmiechem.

– Zaręczam ci, nie zamierzam – odparł, wciąż się uśmiechając, kąciki jego ust szybko jednak opadły. – Ale i tak nie mam prawa niczego ci zabraniać i pewnie powinienem przeprosić, że w ogóle próbuję cię przekonywać, żebyś sobie go odpuścił – dodał ciszej.  

– Daj spokój – mruknął Jim. – Nie widzę sensu w przepraszaniu za szczerość i, och… stosowne reakcje. Bo pewnie była stosowna, prawda? – upewnił się, na co Sebastian spojrzał na niego dziwnie i skinął głową.

– Mimo to czuję, że powinienem – powiedział jednak, nie wyrażając na głos, co w stwierdzeniu Jima go zdziwiło.

– Ja pewnie powinienem bardziej.

– Pewnie tak – westchnął Sebastian, po czym cofnął się pół kroku, nie wiedząc do końca, czy rozmowa jest skończona. – Połóż się i prześpij, bo wyglądasz na tak samo wykończonego jak ja. I przemyśl, to, co ci powie…

– Mogę do ciebie przyjść? – przerwał mu, na co Sebastian z rezygnacją skinął dłonią i szerzej otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju, po czym, nie czekając na niego, ruszył w stronę łóżka i ciężko na nie opadł. Wpatrywał się w sufit, gdy Jim wsunął się pod kołdrę i ponaglająco trącił jego ramię, aby zrobił to samo, lecz mężczyzna dopiero po kilku sekundach spełnił tę niewypowiedzianą prośbę.

Zazwyczaj nie wyciągał pierwszy ręki, gdy znajdowali się w sypialni w celu innym niż seks, jednak tym razem był znacznie bardziej zdystansowany niż zwykle i nawet gdy Jim spróbował się do niego przysunąć, pozostał sztywny i chłodny.

– Co robisz? – spytał w końcu, kiedy Jim, niezrażony brakiem reakcji, przywarł do jego ciała.

– Przytul mnie. Na pewno nie będę mógł dziś spać – powiedział, licząc na to, że proszące spojrzenie wystarczy, aby Sebastian zrobił to, czego od niego chciał.

– Serio? – parsknął z niedowierzaniem. – Zacząłeś uprawiać z nim seks, ale sypiać zamierzasz ze mną?

– Nie dopieścił mnie a ty zawsze potrafisz – odparł na to i lekko szarpnął brzeg jego koszulki. – Liczyłem po cichutku, że gdy mnie przeleci, zobaczę gwiazdy a nie zobaczyłem. No, z tobą też nie widzę gwiazd tylko mnóstwo roziskrzonych serduszek, ale to i tak znacznie lepsze niż nie widzieć nic – oznajmił, na co Sebastian spiął się wyraźnie.

– Więc tak to ma wyglądać? – spytał, bezskutecznie siląc się, by w jego głosie był chłód a nie rozgoryczenie. – Będziesz chodził do niego, a potem kleił się do mnie, żebym robił to, czego on nie jest w stanie?

– Przeszkadza ci to?

– Tak, Jim, _przeszkadza_ – powiedział, ale mimo chłodnego tonu, nie próbował go odsunąć.

– Ale nie powiesz nie.

– Naprawdę chciałbym umieć powiedzieć i obiecać sobie, że więcej na to nie pozwolę, ale nie jestem w stanie – oznajmił z rezygnacją. – Nie sądziłem, że będziesz jeszcze czegokolwiek chciał ode mnie, skoro zabawiasz się z nim. Nie bawią mnie trójkąty emocjonalne, wiesz?

– Nie ma żadnych trójkątów, bo Mycroft nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Jest nową, ale zupełnie wybrakowaną zabawką, a ty jesteś moim ukochanym, wytartym pluszakiem, do którego lubię się tulić w smutne, zimne noce.

– I którego wyrzucasz przez okno, jak masz zły humor, zostawiasz na deszczu i w błocie i w efekcie robi się coraz bardziej wytarty.

– I tak lubię go najbardziej ze wszystkich, choćby całkiem się podarł i zniszczył – powiedział i trącił zaczepnie jego ramię, szyję a potem policzek. – Przytulisz…?

– Jezu, ty naprawdę jesteś dzieckiem – wymamrotał, ale po chwili mocniej nasunął na nich kołdrę, wyciągnął do niego ręce i mocno go objął. – Dziś nie licz na więcej – powiedział jednak, kiedy Jim spróbował go pocałować. – Ani przez najbliższe dni. Ani w żadnym momencie, gdy wrócisz od niego i spróbujesz od razu ruszyć do mnie.

– Gdybyś powiedział, że _nigdy więcej_ – zaczął, przesuwając palcami po jego klatce piersiowej, a następnie uniósł wzrok i spojrzał Sebastianowi w oczy – zostawiłbym go bez mrugnięcia. Nie zastanawiałbym się ani chwili, gdybyś wprost zażądał, _ach_ , bezwzględnej wierności.

– Proszę, zamknij się i idź spać – westchnął Sebastian i przyciągnął go do siebie nieco mocniej, nie reagując jednak w żaden sposób, gdy Jim wtulił twarz w jego szyję i zaczął muskać wargami skórę; po paru minutach znużył się tym, nie otrzymawszy żadnej odpowiedzi i dał sobie spokój. Grzecznie ułożył się w ciepłych ramionach i przymknął oczy, a bliskość i łagodny dotyk sprawiły, że usnął dość szybko, chociaż przypuszczał, że w promieniach porannego słońca i jego stanie niezdrowego pobudzenia nie będzie to możliwe.

 

***

 

Przez kolejne dni Sebastian nie poruszał tematu Mycrofta, a Jim, pewnie z powodu ich ostatniego starcia, nieco przycichł i był mniej przylepny niż zazwyczaj. Pochłonęła ich praca, dwóch zaprzyjaźnionych bossów mafijnych ze Szkocji zwaliło im się do Londynu z sprawą, którą Jim parę tygodni wcześniej zignorował jako mało interesującą, a w parku Norbury przybyło sześć bezimiennych grobów osób, które okazały się problemem, jakiego nie dało się załatwić zręcznymi szantażami.

Wszystko ucichło dopiero w weekend, obaj przespali z piątku na sobotę czternaście godzin, kompletnie wykończeni harówką z ostatnich dni, a Jim zniknął z mieszkania wczesnym popołudniem, by zrelaksować się zakupami oraz wizytą u fryzjera. Sebastian stanowczo odmówił ruszania się z domu w jakimkolwiek celu i legł przed telewizorem, oznajmiając, że zamierza całe popołudnie spędzić tłukąc strzelanki na playstation. Wysłuchał pretensji i wyrzutów, ale był w tej kwestii niewzruszony: nie znosił szwendania się po wszystkich tych modnych lokalach usługowych, ekskluzywnych sklepach i wybierania gadżetów oraz kosmetyków, których i tak nie rozróżniał od popularnych marek dostępnych w supermarketach. Mógł od lat zarabiać u Jima świetnie, mieć pokaźną sumkę na głównym koncie i liczne lokaty w Szwajcarii, ale nigdy nie przywiązywał większej wagi do pieniędzy; jego potrzeby materialne były zaspokojone z nawiązką okolonym drzewami domem na Greenwich, w którym miał obszerną sypialnię, miejsce na ukochaną broń, siłownię urządzoną w piwnicy i trochę elektronicznych rozrywek – jak choćby playstation, które Jim uważał zawsze za kompletną stratę czasu. Zakupy odzieżowe najbardziej lubił robić w Internecie, ale nie protestował, gdy Jim kupował mu coś droższego i bardziej eleganckiego; mężczyzna mógł pokpiwać sobie ze snobizmu i traktować bogactwo bardzo lekko, po domu chodził w rozciągniętych rzeczach wyglądających jak wyjęte ze śmietnika, ale gdy sytuacja tego wymagała, potrafił być dobrze zorientowany w najnowszych trendach i tego samego wymagał od Sebastiana, kiedy udawali się wspólnie na bankiet czy spotkanie. Teraz najwyraźniej zamierzał zrobić właśnie zakupy w wydaniu snobistycznym i drogim. I dlatego tak stanowczo odmówił mu uczestnictwa i pogrążył się w niby to stracie czasu, jaką była gra.

Jim wrócił z modnie ściętymi i ufryzowanymi włosami dopiero późnym wieczorem, rzucił na podłogę stosy toreb, a Sebastian zorientował się po samych nazwach sklepów, że faktycznie był to ten rodzaj zakupów, w których nie chciałby uczestniczyć. Biżuteria, zegarki, trochę drobnej elektroniki z gatunku nowinek technicznych, krawaty, markowe kosmetyki – z tego, co zobaczył w jednej z toreb, która przewróciła się i wysypało się z niej trochę przedmiotów, te ostatnie były jak zwykle w kilku rozbieżnych wariantach zapachowych; część zapewne miała być dla niego, chociaż nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na to, czym się skrapia i tak na dobrą sprawę wystarczyłby mu najzwyklejszy antyperspirant, szampon i żel pod prysznic.

– Jestem! – wykrzyknął Jim, jakby nie było to oczywiste, a następnie zaczął stawiać w jego stronę niewielkie, fałszywie nieśmiałe kroczki. Gdy znalazł się przy samej kanapie, niespodziewanie na nią skoczył, zabrał Sebastianowi joystick i cisnął go na podłogę, a następnie sięgnął do kieszeni; wyciągnął z niej kluczyki od porsche i zamachał mu nimi przed oczami, szczerząc się przy tym jak wariat.

– Nie mamy porsche – powiedział Sebastian, na co mężczyzna roześmiał się głośno.

– Nie mieliśmy do wczoraj. Ale teraz mamy. A raczej _ty_ masz – oznajmił i bez ceregieli rzucił je na stolik, po czym wyciągnął do niego obie dłonie i położył mu je na karku – Taka mała nagroda i premia za to, że przegoniłem cię po mieście i trzy doby nie miałeś szans się porządnie wyspać. Stoi pod samym wejściem. Chcesz obejrzeć?

– Nie potrzebuję nowego samochodu – stwierdził z ciężkim westchnieniem, czując się… tak, dość głupio, że dostaje podarki tego rodzaju, zwłaszcza że zdawał sobie sprawę, że była to raczej próba przekupstwa spowodowana całą sprawą Mycrofta niż nagroda za cokolwiek. Jim nie dawał premii tego rodzaju, bo… po prostu tego nie robił. Premie trafiały na jego konto bez zbędnych komentarzy i podobnych scen; kosztowne podarki były za to często formą prośby lub przeprosin, bo Jimowi łatwiej było wydać sto tysięcy funtów niż powiedzieć _przepraszam_.  

– _Potrzebujesz_ – oznajmił, zanim Sebastian zaczął protestować. – Wyjeżdżając dziś z domu, zagadałem się przez telefon i rozbiłem ci merca na pierwszym zakręcie – dokończył, beztrosko wzruszając ramionami.

– Nic ci się nie stało? – spytał z niepokojem.

– Daj spokój – zaśmiał się. – Po prostu musiałem wezwać holownik, a potem wziąć na miasto moje maleństwo i pojechać z nim do myjni, bo mój zmanierowany fryzjer dostałby pewnie palpitacji, gdybym pojawił się na jego pięknym parkingu i straszył mu klientów. Właśnie, jak moje włosy?

– Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że miałeś stłuczkę – powiedział z naciskiem. – A jak uparłeś się na kupienie mi czegoś nowego _w charakterze premii…_

– Wybrałem najdroższą wersję wyposażenia jaką byli w stanie przekazać mi od ręki i przypomina małą rakietę. Niektóre gadżety są lepsze niż u Batmana!

– Zdecydowanie wystarczyłoby coś tańszego i mniej ostentacyjnego – westchnął, zerkając na porzucone kluczyki. – I tak nie będę umiał się obsługiwać wszystkimi bajerami, tak samo jak super-telefonem, z którego tylko dzwonię i wysyłam wiadomości.

– Jest _niebieski_ – oznajmił trochę desperacko, przysuwając się do niego jeszcze bliżej, z miną jak u dziecka, które dało komuś laurkę i czeka na zachwyty, chociaż chyba widzi, że druga strona nie podziela jego entuzjazmu.

– Jim… – zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

– I dokładnie tak śliczny, jak twoje oczy – dodał, wpatrując się w jego twarz, którą następnie objął obiema dłońmi i przysunął się do niego o kolejne cale. – Jak tylko go zobaczyłem, pomyślałem o twoich oczach. Będą jeszcze bardziej niebieskie, jak do niego wsiądziesz.

– Jeśli chcesz zapytać, czy już mi przeszło i zamierzam się z tobą przespać, chyba wolałbym usłyszeć to wprost.

– A chcesz? – spytał z nadzieją.

– Jim… – westchnął ciężko i spróbował go od siebie odsunąć, lecz mężczyzna zaparł się w miejscu i szybko uznał, że nie będzie się z nim przecież siłować. Widział, że Jim chciał bliskości bardziej niż w ciągu ostatnich paru dni i był dość zdeterminowany, by zaciągnąć go do łóżka, skoro zachowywał się w tak ostentacyjny sposób. Tyle że pamiętał też, z jakich powodów mu jej odmawiał w ostatnim czasie i kto był bezpośrednią przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy. – Zmieniłeś fryzurę – stwierdził krótko. – Wiesz, kiedy zazwyczaj zmieniasz fryzury? Gdy jakaś nowa sprawa cię zafascynuje na tyle, że stanie się _nowym etapem_ i w tym wypadku tą nową sprawą jest Mycroft Holmes. Kleisz się do mnie, myśląc tak naprawdę o nim, co średnio mi się podoba i jakoś nie zachęca mnie, żeby iść z tobą do łóżka.

– Więc jednak to miało znaczyć _nigdy więcej_? – spytał, ale powoli opuścił ręce i położył je na swoich kolanach. Poza zbitego psa… prawdopodobnie nie planował budzić w Sebastianie wyrzutów sumienia, ale właśnie to robił, gdy tak nagle przygasł, a jego błyszczące jeszcze moment temu oczy zmatowiały.

– Chodź tutaj – westchnął, przeklinając się w myślach, że tak łatwo mu ulega, po czym łagodnie przygarnął go do siebie jednym ramieniem, a następnie sięgnął w stronę jego włosów. – Zauważy, że zmieniłeś uczesanie i może podejrzewać, że to dla niego, chociaż czy to doceni, jest poza granicami mojego pojmowania. Mogę? – spytał, a gdy Jim lekko skinął głową, wsunął palce w jego wygładzone żelem włosy, a następnie przesunął mu przedziałek odrobinę na bok. – Tak pewnie spodoba mu się bardziej – dodał cicho.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Bo podejrzewam, że podobają mu się dokładnie odwrotne rzeczy niż mi, a ja cię wolę, gdy nie ulizujesz sobie włosów w stylu jakiegoś cholernego geja-gangstera. Ani w ogóle gdy zaczesujesz je do tyłu – zaśmiał się słabo. – Jeśli czegokolwiek ode mnie oczekujesz, proszę, nie pytaj w momencie, gdy dajesz mi niewerbalne sygnały, że myślisz o nim – oznajmił, a gdy Jim zaczął wpatrywać się w niego, jakby nie do końca rozumiał jego słaby wyrzut, obrócił oczami. – Pewnie trudno ci to zrozumieć, ale to boli.

– Boli cię, że mam dla niego ulizane włosy?

– Jeśli chcesz tak totalnie spłaszczać emocje, żeby być w stanie je zrozumieć, to tak, w skrócie tak właśnie to wygląda – westchnął. Jim zaczął przypatrywać się mu jeszcze bardziej wnikliwie, a potem sięgnął w stronę swoich włosów i zamaszyście zmierzwił je obiema dłońmi; potem zaś sięgnął po swój krawat, nerwowo rozsupłał go i cisnął na podłogę, to samo robiąc z nową marynarką od ostentacyjnie eleganckiego garnituru.

– Mogę się przebrać w coś, w czym ci się podobam. I w czym nie wyglądam, jakbym chciał podobać się jemu. Tak będzie ci łatwiej? Będzie mniej bolało, gdy przy tobie będę taki, jakiego mnie lubisz? – spytał, wpatrując się w twarz odrobinę zaskoczonego Sebastiana.

– Wątpię, ale doceniam, że nie jesteś teraz w nastroju, gdzie ranisz mnie celowo, jak wtedy, gdy od niego wróciłeś.

– To naprawdę aż tak boli? – spytał, jakby zdziwiony. – Zakochanie. Tak strasznie boli…? Że tracisz siły, twój nastrój zależy tylko ode mnie i od tego, jak cię traktuję? Że najmniejsza szpilka z mojej strony zupełnie cię rozstraja?

– Pytasz, żeby móc mnie jeszcze bardziej dobijać?

– Pytam, bo nigdy się nie zakochałem. Nie rozumiem, jak to jest możliwe, żeby… – obrócił dłonią w powietrzu – żeby od jednej osoby zależało wszystko. Żeby taki silny facet jak ty stał się słaby i wrażliwy. Byle jaki przytyk, a tobie jest przykro tyle czasu.

– Sam jesteś przewrażliwiony na punkcie wszystkiego, co usłyszysz pod swoim adresem, kto by tego nie mówił – odparł cicho i lekko się uśmiechnął. – Mnie przynajmniej rusza tylko to, co mówisz _ty_ , więc da się to jakoś przeżyć. A gdy nie chcesz mnie dobić, potrafisz być niemal słodki. I w sumie większość czasu jesteś.

– Jestem groźnym Jimem Moriartym i mało kto powiedziałby, że jestem słodki – stwierdził, spoglądając na niego z powątpiewaniem.

– _Mało kto_ widzi cię w takim wydaniu, jak ja cię widzę teraz – odparł i westchnął cicho, gdy Jim oparł dłonie na jego ramionach, a następnie podciągnął się nieco i bez pytania usadowił mu się okrakiem na kolanach. Bezwiednie sięgnął w stronę jego poczochranych teraz włosów i przesunął opuszkami po nastroszonych i sztywnych od żelu i brylantyny kosmykach. Jim zagryzł wargi i ponownie zaczął mu się przyglądać, lecz nic nie mówił. – Hej, co jest?

– Nic, oprócz tego, że przez ostatnie dni za tobą… – zerknął wymownie w dół – zatęskniłem – dodał, a jego prawa dłoń, wciąż usztywniona, chociaż _podobno_ nie odczuwał już żadnego dyskomfortu, przeniosła się na kark Sebastiana. – Mieliśmy tyle pracy, prawie nie było nas w domu, a dodatkowo zwaliła nam się Modelka ze swoim posuwaczem i głupimi sprawami i zupełnie mnie rozproszyła. Gdy tak szwendałem się dziś po wszystkich tych sklepach, _samotnie_ , równie samotnie piłem w samochodzie latte a potem, _ojej_ , też samotnie jadłem kolację w Pham Sushi myślałem o tym, jak bardzo mi ciebie tam brakuje.

– Nienawidzę sushi.

– Gdybyś był ze mną, poszedłbym gdziekolwiek byś sobie zażyczył. Wiesz… tak w ramach…

– Przeprosin czy dla zaciągnięcia mnie do łóżka, gdy po raz pierwszy w życiu nie jestem chętny?

– To cios poniżej pasa – stwierdził, ale na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

– Musi naprawdę ci zależeć. Do tej pory zawsze ciągnąłeś mnie do _swoich_ ulubionych restauracji, choćby w menu nie było ani jednej pozycji, która wydawała mi się jadalna.

– Ok. Więc _w ramach i przeprosin i podrywu_. Zadowolony? Jak już to wiesz, to…

– Czasem naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś umiał mówić _przepraszam_ tak po prostu – oznajmił, lecz mimo iż wyczekująco wpatrywał się w Jima przez kilkanaście sekund, ten nie odezwał się ani słowem. Sebastian westchnął ciężko, rozumiejąc, że tym razem również nic z niego nie wydusi. –Wolałbym to niż przekupywanie mnie drogimi autami. Mam niemal całkowitą pewność, że skasowałeś mi mercedesa, żeby kupić coś droższego… – urwał, kiedy Jim wymownie poruszył biodrami, ocierając się o jego uda. – Nie licz, że przekupisz mnie i namówisz na seks _samochodem_.

– Kupiłem ci więcej niż auto. Połowa tych rzeczy też jest dla ciebie – oznajmił z lekkim nadąsaniem, po czym objął jego szyję ramionami i przysunął się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Sebastian naprawdę próbował zmusić się do jego odepchnięcia, lecz nie potrafił się na to zdobyć, nie gdy Jim patrzył na niego w taki sposób i gdy, na jedyny sposób, na jaki umiał, próbował okazać skruchę. Bezwiednie zerknął na stos toreb, zastanawiając się przelotnie, jak był w stanie wtaszczyć je tutaj za jednym zamachem, a wówczas wzrok tkwiącego na jego kolanach mężczyzny podążył w tym samym kierunku. – W najbliższej siatce powinny być też zakupy z apteki. Kiedyś strasznie lubiłeś ten miętowy lubrykant, a poprzedni się zgubił…

– Nie zgubił. Wyrzuciłeś go przez okno w środku zimy, gdy się na coś wściekłeś kiedy uprawialiśmy seks. Pewnie do tej pory poniewiera się nam po działce…

– Pewnie tak, ale jeśli to sugestia, bym zamówił ogrodnika żeby ogarnął ten burdel, możesz o tym zapomnieć.

– Biorąc pod uwagę rzeczy, jakie zdarza ci się wyrzucać oknami, gdy masz zły humor, wolałbym móc znaleźć czas, by samodzielnie tam posprzątać  i by nikt tego nie oglądał – stwierdził sucho, lecz Jim obrócił tylko oczami.

– Jest jeszcze za zimno, żeby siedzieć na działce. Jak zacznie się prawdziwe lato i śmieci zaczną mi przeszkadzać w opalaniu, to może nawet ci w tym pomogę – oznajmił i ponownie poruszył biodrami; fakt, że proponował coś tak nierealnego, próbując dać mu znać, na co ma ochotę, był jednoznacznym dowodem, że naprawdę tego potrzebował, bo żadne inne wyjaśnienie nie wchodziło w grę.

– W dniu, kiedy sprzątniesz po sobie cokolwiek, nastąpi koniec świata – stwierdził z przekąsem i przyłożył Jimowi palec do ust, kiedy ten spróbował się odezwać, najprawdopodobniej po to, aby oznajmić, że przecież miejsca przestępstw potrafi uprzątać perfekcyjnie. – Nie kupuj mi głupot. Wiesz, że to na mnie nie działa.

– Więc co zadziała? Wracamy do _zostaw go, albo więcej cię nie dotknę_?

– Nie myśl o nim, gdy jesteś ze mną. Na początek wystarczy.

– Wydaje ci się, że myślę o kimś innym, gdy ładuję ci się na kolana po tym, jak kupiłem twój ulubiony…

– Że chcesz seksu jakoś nie wątpię – westchnął. – Powiedz mi, myślałeś o tym, co ci mówiłem? Że jesteś inny niż ci się wydaje?

– Nad czym tu się zastanawiać?

– Czasem rozumiesz dziwne porównania, więc… – zaśmiał się krótko, gdy Jim spojrzał na niego z wyraźniejszym zainteresowaniem. – Wiesz kim się czujesz? Swoim lustrem. Gdy obserwujesz i próbujesz ocenić samego siebie, bo zakładam, że jednak to robisz, widzisz lustrzane odbicie, a nie prawdziwy obraz. Nie rozumiesz, że cały świat może widzieć ci inaczej, a ponieważ wierzysz tylko samemu sobie, wmawiasz sobie, że jesteś tym, co widzisz. Nie przyjmujesz do wiadomości, że ludzie mogą patrzeć na świat z innych perspektyw i że oni widzę cię inaczej niż sam się widzisz.

– Zrób mi zdjęcie, a zobaczę, jak wyglądam naprawdę – zaśmiał się, na co Sebastian obrócił oczami w kompletnie zrezygnowany sposób, bo wiedział już, nie ta rozmowa nie przyniesie żadnych skutków.

– Robię w tym momencie, ale ty wyrzucasz je do kosza, bo zawsze wiesz lepiej. Chodzisz do niego, bo wydaje ci się, że on spojrzy na ciebie jak ty sam na siebie patrzysz. Wydajesz się sobie taki genialny i nie do odkrycia, a że grasz przekonująco, on ci wierzy.

– Wszyscy wierzą, gdy gram.

– Oprócz mnie, bo tylko ja jestem blisko – zauważył i stwierdzenie było na tyle słuszne, że Jim nie próbował protestować. – Nie tworzyłeś prawdziwych relacji, bo bałeś się, że ktoś może do ciebie dotrzeć i że cię to zniszczy. Nawet powiedziałeś o tym młodszemu Holmesowi na basenie…

– Nie mówiłem nic o strachu. Zresztą, co ma do tego Mycroft? Sądzisz, że mnie przejrzy? Tę prawdziwą, a nie _lustrzaną_ wersję…? Zajęło ci całe lata, by mnie zrozumieć, a z nim nie planuję spędzić więcej niż parę miesięcy.

– Umie obserwować ludzi znacznie lepiej ode mnie i zakładam, że zajmie mu to krócej.

– Cóż… i co wtedy się stanie? Co za różnica, jaki ja jestem, skoro chodzi o jego słabości a nie moje?

– O to, że rozbiją się podstawy waszej niby-relacji, które sobie zbudował, bo, jak sam mówiłeś, kocha mieć wszystko poukładane i dopracowanie, a ty wszystko rozwalasz, bo chcesz by był zdezorientowany i podobno faktycznie jest. Jesteś taki logiczny i genialny, więc powinieneś wiedzieć, że rzeczy mają tendencję się walić, gdy buduje się je wstawiając we wzory błędne dane.

– Mój Sebby-architekt. Jesteś uroczy, wiesz? – powiedział i pochylił się w jego stronę, zawieszając ramiona na jego szyi. – Boisz się, że będzie jak z tobą? Wstawiłem błędne dane i się zakochałeś?

– Szczerze wątpię, że on się zakocha – odparł, nie odnosząc się bezpośrednio do jego przytyku; przez moment miał ochotę odsunąć od siebie Jima, skoro ten znów próbował uderzać w jego emocje, jednak wówczas mężczyzna łagodnie pogładził go dłonią po karku, w nietypowy dla niego, uspokajający sposób.

– Co najwyżej uzależni się, prawda? – spytał kpiąco, a jego oczy się zaokrągliły. – Będę dla niego jak słodycze, którym nie może się oprzeć, chociaż tak bardzo mu szkodzą. Będzie czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że nie potrafi mnie odsunąć na bok i że nie działają żadne metody. Czy ty wiesz, ilu dietetyków odwiedził? Z uzależnienia do ludzi leczą psychologowie, a on do żadnego nie pójdzie, by się do mnie przyznać.

– Jeśli miałbym być szczery, nie chciałbym mieć kogoś jak Mycroft Holmes w gronie ludzi, którzy na moim punkcie mają obsesję.

– Och, bo jak zorientuje się, że _ma_ i że nim dyryguję, to wszystko się zawali, trach! – parsknął cichym, rozbawionym tonem. – Sebby, ja też sporo o nim wiem. Nie zapominaj, że ciągnąłem go za język na przesłuchaniach. Podejdzie za blisko i się _poparzy_. Jego lód się stopi i zostanie kałuża, jak nie będzie umiał być dla mnie wulkanem. Budowla się zawali, jak już mówimy o konstrukcyjnych porównaniach.

– Bawi cię to, prawda? – westchnął, na co Jim skinął głową, po czym wyciągnął zdrową dłoń i przejechał palcami po jego szyi.

– Niesamowicie – przyznał spokojnie, a jego oczy ponownie zalśniły. – Ale nie mam już ochoty o tym rozmawiać. O nim. Ani słowa o nim. Wiesz… – uśmiechnął się zalotnie i przekrzywił głowę, wpatrując się w niego spod przymrużonych powiek – jak trzyma cię nastrój budowniczy, to może powinniśmy pomyśleć o postawieniu na zgodę czegoś innego, hm?

– Boże, Jim – parsknął, pomimo niechęci nie mogąc powstrzymać rozbawienia, że mężczyzna aż tak nachalnie naciąga go na seks i próbuje na wszelkie sposoby zmienić temat rozmowy.

– Wybudujemy wieże, które buduje się tylko po to, by za chwilę wybuchły – kontynuował, ewidentnie zadowolony z siebie, że udało mu się rozluźnić atmosferę wygłupami. – Co ty na to?

– Wolałbym unikać skojarzeń z ładunkami wybuchowymi w spodniach – roześmiał się, nie będąc w stanie dłużej zachować powagi.

– Nawet maleńkich fajerwerków…? – spytał, po czym uniósł się z jego kolan i klęknął na kanapie w szerokim rozkroku; przysunął się do Sebastiana i przycisnął biodra do jego klatki piersiowej, nawet nie próbując udawać, co konkretnie ma na myśli. – Proszę, mam tak straszną ochotę na fajerwerki. Strzelające zimne ognie w wydaniu mokrym i lepkim – wymruczał, lekko się o niego ocierając i tym samym dając mu odczuć, że zaczyna się robić podniecony.

Jim zazwyczaj potrzebował więcej niż tylko trochę słów i nienacechowana erotycznie bliskość, by osiągnąć taki stan. Sebastian wciąż miał rezerwy po ich ostatnich starciach, jednak ta ściśle fizyczna reakcja drugiej strony sprawiła, że zaczęły topnieć; Jim wpatrywał się w niego z góry, nieprzerwanie gładząc go po karku i włosach, uśmiechał się i czekał na odpowiedź. Starał się być… po prostu się starał, jak na niego. Byłby rozczarowany i nieszczęśliwy, gdyby usłyszał nie, nadąsany i destrukcyjny, lub zbyt przylepny w przykry do oglądania sposób. Niemal wiedział, jak mężczyzna przygasa na jego odmowę, a potem mówi cichym głosem _więc chociaż mnie przytul_ i wyciąga do niego ręce, udając, że są słabsze niż w rzeczywistości. Może zresztą faktycznie robił się słaby, gdy coś działo się nie po jego myśli… a może wciąż tak skutecznie nim manipulował, wiedząc, że w tym momencie właśnie taki rodzaju flirtu, zabawny i dość dziwaczny, działał na niego najbardziej.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę… – zaczął, obejmując dłońmi jego uda – że tak obiektywnie rzecz biorąc… – przejechał palcami w górę, aż dotarł do pośladków – to była bardzo kiepsko sformułowana prośba, jeśli chcesz, żeby ktoś ci…

– Na ciebie działa, bo aż zaczynasz się ślinić, żeby to zrobić – odparł, szczerząc się jeszcze szerzej. – Tyle że dziś mam ochotę na coś innego niż robimy zazwyczaj, więc akurat o tym możesz zapomnieć.

– Nie wierzę, chcesz być na górze? – parsknął z rozbawieniem.

– Byłem jakoś w zeszłym roku, jak kompletnie się upiliśmy, starczy mi – roześmiał się, ale po chwili odrobinę spoważniał. – Jakkolwiek to czasem nęcąca wizja, to potem myślę o tym, że wymaga to tyle ruchu i aktywności i lenistwo zwycięża – oznajmił, czego Sebastian nie skomentował, gdyż jego zdaniem prawda była taka, że Jimowi rzadko starczało inicjatywy na coś więcej niż wyciąganie do niego rąk i proszenie pocałunkami i słowami, by się nim zająć. Wątpił, że chodziło o nieśmiałość, ale dlaczego konkretnie zachowywał się w ten sposób, mimo tylu lat wspólnego mieszkania i seksu, nie był w stanie do końca zrozumieć. Była to pewnie jakaś forma manifestacji jego dziecinności w pewnych obszarach życia i potrzeba, by istniał w nim stały, bezpieczny element, gdzie ktoś się nim zaopiekuje, lecz nie potrafił dojść do jego pierwotnych motywacji w tym zakresie.

– Więc na co masz ochotę, _dzieciaku_? – rzucił, powtarzając te same słowa, jakie powiedział do niego podczas ich pierwszego zbliżenia, wiele lat temu. Jim oczywiście rozpoznał je, a na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, gdy zrozumiał w końcu, że wygrał i udało mu się go _uwieść_ , jeśli można było tak to nazwać.

– Jesteś zainteresowany na tyle, by mnie zanieść do sypialni? – spytał, na co mężczyzna obrócił tylko oczami, po czym bez ceregieli zsadził go sobie z kolan i gdy miał już sięgnąć po torbę z apteki, Jim zeskoczył z kanapy i go uprzedził. Z nadmiernym entuzjazmem wyciągnął do niego ręce i zachichotał kiedy Sebastian objął jego uda, podniósł go z podłogi i przerzucił sobie przez ramię, po czym ruszył w kierunku ich pokoi; drzwi do sypialni Jima były otwarte i po chwili wahania to do niej wszedł, a następnie lekko kopnął je nogą, by odgrodzić ich od jasnego korytarza.

 

***


	5. Ściany nośne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenka łóżkowa na początku to bezpośrednia kontynuacja poprzedniego rozdziału; będzie momentami ekhm... bardziej graficzna niż poprzednia;) Z powodu momentów angstu dorzuciłam związane z nim tagi.

***

 

Jim doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Sebastian i Mycroft są jak dzień i noc, ale gdy jego przyjaciel, podwładny, najlepszy snajper i okresowo stały kochanek w jednym łagodnie położył go na pościeli i od razu ruszył w stronę okna by je zasłonić i zapewnić mu komfort ciemnościami, uderzyło go to z pełną mocą. Schadzka z Mycroftem była ekscytującą w niezdrowy sposób nowością i niczym więcej, zaś to co miał tutaj – było znane i przyjemne _tak po prostu_ , bez podtekstów związanych z próbą sił i badaniem obcego gruntu.

Od ich starcia sprzed paru dni był rozdrażniony, a dziś przybrało to fazę krytyczną. Nie radził sobie z dystansem Sebastiana, a próby leczenia się poza domem kosztownościami i pysznym jedzeniem niczego nie załatwiły. Teraz jednak miał go przy sobie, czuł delikatne dłonie na ramionach i plecach, na brzuchu i kościach biodrowych oraz pośladkach. Za palcami podążały miękkie usta i odrobinę niecierpliwe zęby, które kilkakrotnie delikatnie przygryzły jego skórę, jednak momentami w gesty Sebastiana wkradała się niepewność. Łagodny był zawsze, lecz zazwyczaj doskonale wiedział, co robi i prowadził go do przyjemności w spokojny, wyważony sposób – jednak teraz wahał się, chociaż chyba nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Za to Jim się tego poniekąd spodziewał, bo ich seks zawsze wyglądał inaczej po poważniejszych starciach i w sumie były to jedyne momenty, kiedy zdarzało mu się nadawać ich poczynaniom tempo, podczas gdy zazwyczaj biernie się mu poddawał.

Kiedy objął dłońmi twarz Sebastiana i wciągnął go do pocałunku, ten nie oponował w żaden sposób i już po paru sekundach dał się przewrócić na plecy. Westchnął z przyjemnością i zaskoczeniem jednocześnie, kiedy Jim uniósł do góry jego podkoszulek i zaczął muskać wargami skórę na klatce piersiowej, trącać palcami sutki i najbardziej napięte mięśnie na brzuchu, a potem sunąć opuszkami po żebrach i mostku. Wszystko to było dość niewinne i pewnie drażniące a nie podniecające, lecz Sebastian pozwalał mu się sobą bawić, luźno go przy tym obejmując i głaszcząc go po włosach i szyi. Cisza z jego strony sprawiała, że Jim tym bardziej miał wrażenie, że leży na przerośniętym pluszaku, który przeciwko niczemu nie zaprotestuje. Eksperymentalnie szczypnął go w bok, na co Sebastian syknął, ale nie próbował go odsuwać; zrobił to po raz drugi, tuż pod żebrami i kolejny, mocniejszy od poprzednich; za czwartym razem mężczyzna bez słowa chwycił jego rękę i bez specjalnego wysiłku rozprostował mu palce, na następnie płasko położył swoją dłoń na jego.

– To miałeś na myśli, proponując _coś innego_? – spytał, kiedy Jim spróbował poruszyć uwięzionymi palcami.

– Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, na ile mi pozwolisz – przyznał szczerze, a gdy Sebastian z westchnieniem puścił jego rękę, przytrzymał go i splótł ich palce razem.

– Jeśli naprawdę chciałbyś się pobawić w sprawianie komuś bólu w łóżku, droga wolna, ale wątpię jakoś, czy to o to ci chodzi – stwierdził z lekkim rozbawieniem.

– Nie, nie o to – zaśmiał się, po czym podźwignął na ramionach i przysiadł na udach Sebastiana. Lekko pociągnął go w swoją stronę i gdy tylko mężczyzna podniósł się z pościeli, pozbył się jego bluzki całkowicie. – Chodź – szepnął, po czym wycofał się na brzeg materaca i ostrożnie zsunął się na podłogę, przyklękając przy samym brzegu łóżka. – No chodź – powtórzył zachęcająco, lekko zaciskając palce na jego kolanie. – Usiądź tutaj. I nie ruszaj się – zakończył, kiedy Sebastian nieco się do niego zbliżył.

– Chyba żartujesz – stwierdził, kiedy zorientował się, w jakiej pozycji Jim chciał go widzieć.

– Wyglądam, jakbym żartował? – spytał, szczerząc do niego zęby, chociaż w panującym półmroku Sebastian nie mógł tego zobaczyć. – No dalej. Siadaj – nacisnął, a gdy jedyną reakcją było wyciągnięcie do niego rąk i łagodna próba zabrania go z powrotem na łóżko, lekko strzelił go otwartą dłonią w udo; zorientował się, że mężczyzna wciąż ma na sobie spodnie, niewygodne do zdejmowania po omacku, wąskie dżinsy, które co prawda wyglądały na nim nieziemsko, ale w łóżku były kompletnie niepraktyczne. – I zdejmuj to. Będzie… przeszkadzać.

– Obawiam się ciebie, gdy udajesz… gdy robisz coś takiego – stwierdził Sebastian, ale, sądząc po odgłosach, zaczął wypełniać jego polecenie.

– Gdy jestem bardziej aktywny niż zwykle? Ależ Sebby… Czasem lubię taki być. Stęskniłem się za tobą i potrzebuję więcej niż zazwyczaj – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się, kiedy mężczyzna cisnął spodnie na podłogę, a następnie przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i wyciągnął do niego dłoń, by lekko zacisnąć palce na jego ramieniu.

– Jeśli to dla ciebie kolejny wariant przepraszania…

– Daj spokój – nie dał mu dokończyć, po czym rozsunął jego kolana na boki i usadowił się między nimi; przejechał otwartymi dłońmi po wewnętrznej stronie jego ud, aż dotarł do brzegu bokserek i zatrzymał się. – Dobrze wiesz, w jakich momentach działam w łóżku.

– Nie jestem na ciebie zły, a ty… – wypuścił głośno powietrze, kiedy Jim wyciągnął palce wskazujący i środkowy i najpierw przejechał samymi paluszkami po jego kroczu, a potem zaczął spacerować nimi po jego wyczuwalnym pod materiałem slipek penisie.

– Nie jesteś zły, tylko rozżalony – oznajmił, pochylając się w jego stronę. Lekko dmuchnął w skórę tuż pod jego obojczykiem, natychmiast uśmiechając, gdy wyczuł, że samo to sprawiło, iż Sebastian zadrżał. – Pewnie słusznie rozżalony. Zajmę się tobą, miną ci twoje smutki, a potem będzie jak dawniej, prawda? – spytał i musnął wargami to samo miejsce, na którym wciąż wyczuwalna była gęsia skórka; mięśnie Sebastiana momentalnie się napięły, a palce obejmujące ramię Jima przesunęły na jego kark. – Już kilka razy tak właśnie było. Wkurzyłem cię i parę dni nie miałeś ochoty ze mną sypiać i…

– Teraz mam ochotę, więc po prostu…

– Nie pomyślałeś, że czasem chciałbym kogoś troszkę dopieścić? – spytał, nieco wzmacniając nacisk palców, które przespacerowały się w górę i zaczęły stukać opuszkami w jego główkę. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że będę dopieszczał Holmesa?

– Nie chcę słyszeć w sypialni tego nazwi… – nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż Jim objął go pewnie przez materiał slipek.

– Już jestem cichy i grzeczny – oznajmił i lekko przesunął dłonią, wyrywając tym z jego gardła westchnienie. Tak naprawdę chciałby móc mu powiedzieć, że potrzebował tego wszystkiego, bo Mycroft zupełnie nie dawał się dotykać, w żaden sposób… ale dostał jasny i jednoznaczny sygnał, że nawet jeśli próbuje chwalić Sebastiana porównując go ze starszym Holmesem, jemu zupełnie się to nie podoba. Nie rozumiał tego, bo sam lubił słuchać o tym, że jest lepszy od konkretnej osoby, z którą na jakiejś płaszczyźnie rywalizował, ale przyjął do wiadomości, więc, cóż… nie zamierzał naciskać, aby nie popsuć atmosfery i znów go nie odstraszyć. – Pozwól mi. Lubię się tobą bawić.

Sebastian zamilkł na to ostatnie stwierdzenie, jego palce zmiękły, a po chwili wsunęły się we włosy Jima; ostateczny sygnał, że daje mu wolną rękę, chociaż nie jest do tego przekonany. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął dotykać go bardziej zdecydowanie, przysuwając się przy tym w jego stronę. Lekko pocałował jego lewy obojczyk i zaczął raz po raz muskać ciepłą skórę, kierując się w stronę mostka, a potem na krtań. Wyczuwał wargami przyspieszone tętno, a gdy oparł się wolną ręką o udo Sebastiana i zaczął mocniej sunąć dłonią po jego penisie, mężczyzna jęknął nieco głośniej i bezwiednie zacisnął palce na jego włosach; rozluźnił je niemal natychmiast, lecz to i tak wystarczyło, by fala pożądania przelała się przez ciało Jima. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, przygryzł bok jego szyi i zaczął wysysać mu na skórze malinkę, co wywołało kolejne, głośniejsze westchnienie. Mężczyzna wytrzymał tylko kilkanaście sekund, po których objął go ramieniem, a moment później chwycił jego podbródek i wciągnął go do pocałunku, namiętnego i mocnego, w wydaniu, jakiego Jim raczej rzadko od niego doświadczał.

Sebastian nawet nie dotknął go jeszcze w tych rejonach, ale czuł już, jak jego spodnie od garnituru robią się coraz ciaśniejsze, a reszta ubrań zaczyna uwierać i drażnić. Nie przestając pieścić go przez materiał slipek, zaczął prawą ręką rozpinać niezgrabnie kolejne guziki swojej koszuli, przeklinając fakt, że miał na nadgarstku stabilizator, który jeszcze bardziej wszystko utrudniał.

– Pomóż – szepnął, na moment odrywając się od ust Sebastiana; gdy mężczyzna zaczął wypełniać polecenie, pospiesznie pozbawiając go góry stroju, przez chwilę poczuł niemoc i chęć, by odpłynąć w bierność i dać się sobą zająć, bo to było bezpieczne i komfortowe i _proste_ , lecz zdusił tę myśl. Zrzucił z ramion gładki materiał, przez chwilę szamocząc się z prawym rękawem i zrobił przy tym tak nerwowy, że Sebastian musiał pomóc mu również z mankietem zaczepionym niefortunnie o stabilizator.

Jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się już do ciemności i dlatego co chwilę dostrzegał błysk białek oczu drugiego mężczyzny, to, jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada, a dłonie drżą. Podejrzewał, że Sebastian w każdej chwili może zechcieć wciągnąć go na łóżko i wyrwać go z nietypowej dla niego, klęczącej pozycji, co zdeterminowało go by ruszyć dalej. Miękkość warg, smak i sposób, w jaki mężczyzna wsuwał język w jego usta, był obezwładniający, lecz gdy Jim został w samych spodniach, nie dał się wciągnąć w kolejny pocałunek; zamiast tego wrócił na szyję Sebastiana, by naznaczyć ją również z drugiej strony, podekscytowany samym wyobrażeniem malinek, jakie następnego dnia będą tam widoczne. Po niedługim czasie, pomimo krótkiego protestu Sebastiana, zsunął się jeszcze niżej i teraz muskał wargami jego sutek, łagodnie i niemal niewyczuwalnie, jednak reakcja pomiędzy nogami siedzącego mężczyzny jednoznacznie świadczyła, jak bardzo to na niego działało. Nie chcąc, by skończył on w taki sposób i jednocześnie ignorując własną, coraz wyraźniejszą potrzebę, położył obie dłonie na jego biodrach i przeniósł pocałunki z klatki piersiowej na brzuch. Lekko otarł się policzkiem o twarde mięśnie, rozkoszując się ich drganiem i ciepłem skóry, ale tutaj również nie dał sobie więcej czasu na nacieszenie się wrażeniami.

Dotykał Sebastiana znacznie bardziej wymownie i zdecydowanie niż zazwyczaj, a myśl, że robi to między innymi dlatego, że Mycroft nie pozwolił właściwie na żadną formę aktywności z jego strony, zamiast przyhamować Jima i wzbudzić w nim poczucie winy, jeszcze zwiększyła w nim determinację. Co jakiś czas przed jego oczami stawała sylwetka starszego Holmesa, cały ten chłód i dystans, które w połączeniu z niewielką emocjonalnością również po jego stronie sprawiały, że ich zbliżenie było tak beznamiętne. Podejrzewał też, że gdyby mężczyzna pozwolił się jakimś cudem dotykać, hamowałby się przed reakcjami i nie dawał po sobie poznać, co mu się podoba a co nie – co niepokoiłoby Jima i pozbawiało pewności siebie. Gdy był z kimś w łóżku, potrzebował reakcji jak tlenu i to właśnie dawał mu teraz Sebastian, gdy wzdychał, drżał pod jego palcami i językiem i trzymał dłoń na jego karku z tak wymuszoną, że aż nienaturalną delikatnością, co jakiś czas gładząc mu z czułością włosy.

Znów przypomniał sobie Mycrofta i całą tę gierkę, która była ufizycznionym starciem charakterów i intelektów. To nie był seks – bo mechaniczność i obojętność z seksem nie miały dla niego wiele wspólnego; dlatego gdyby robił to dla przyjemności w czysto sensorycznym tego słowa znaczeniu, to słowa Sebastiana, te o gumowych lalkach, gadżetach erotycznych i prostytutkach byłyby jak najbardziej słuszne. Ale mężczyzna miał w sobie zbyt wiele ckliwości, by zrozumieć, że satysfakcję na poziomie umysłowym mogły dawać również rzeczy, które z przyjemnością ściśle fizyczną nie miały wiele wspólnego.

Palce Sebastiana lekko zacisnęły się na jego włosach, a mężczyzna chyba wyczuł, że myśli Jima odpłynęły w niebezpieczne rejony, chociaż przecież nadal pieścił pocałunkami jego skórę i w żaden ewidentny sposób nie mógł się zdradzić. Wyczuwając, że Sebastian zaczął się spinać, przerwał swoje poczynania i uniósł podbródek, by w panującym półmroku spojrzeć na jego twarz. Uśmiechnął się lekko i powoli przejechał wierzchem dłoni po dolnej części jego brzucha, celowo trącając kostkami brzeg jego slipek.

– Coś nie tak? – spytał zalotnym tonem. – Może chcesz mnie poinstruować, jeśli…

– Nie musisz niczego sobie ani mi udowadniać – przerwał mu Sebastian z napięciem. – Nie musisz ze mną robić rzeczy, których nawet nie lubisz.

– Czasem lubię – odparł, po czym krótko pocałował skórę ponad jego biodrem. – _Troszkę_.

– Raz na wiele, _wiele_ miesięcy – uściślił mężczyzna. – Jeśli to jednak _jest_ dla ciebie kolejny wariant przepraszania bez słów…

– Akurat dziś jest ten _dzień raz na parę miesięcy_ – wymruczał i lekko uchylił gumkę jego bokserek. Sebastian wydał z siebie cichy jęk, lecz chociaż ewidentnie miał ochotę na więcej, chwycił dłonią nadgarstek Jima.

– Robiliśmy to wystarczająco wiele razy, bym wiedział, że _naprawdę_ za tym nie przepadasz – powiedział spokojnie. – Jakiekolwiek wymyśliłeś sobie powody, nie musisz tego robić a tym bardziej wmawiać mi, że masz ochotę i…

– Zabraniasz mi? – przerwał mu, czując, że gdy jeszcze parę chwil posłucha jego wątpliwości, zacznie mieć własne.

– Jim…

– Proszę. _Pozwól_ – szepnął, a jego palce przesunęły się w dół. – Obiecuję postarać się bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

– I nie krępować mnie krztuszeniem się, gdy przez przypadek za mocno się poruszę? – spytał z powątpiewaniem, na co Jim z irytacją wydął usta, bo przecież mężczyzna nie musiał przypominać mu, że w pewnych rzeczach związanych z seksem był nie tyle średni, co _beznadziejny_. – Daj spokój – dokończył, wyciągając do niego ręce.

– Sądziłem, że jesteśmy ze sobą wystarczająco blisko, by móc na sobie trenować nawet te rzeczy, w których nie jesteśmy najlepsi, jeśli _wyjątkowo_ mamy na nie ochotę – powiedział, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że nazwanie ich relacji bliskimi złamie jakiekolwiek moralne opory Sebastiana. Mężczyzna jednak, ku jego zaskoczeniu, milczał, zamiast skapitulować, jak robił to zazwyczaj, gdy Jim chciał zrobić mu coś mniej typowego, co jego zdaniem nie miało to żadnego sensu. Nie godził się nigdy na brutalność i to prawdopodobnie nie mogło się zmienić, ale zazwyczaj nie miał nic przeciwko niegroźnym, drobnym dziwacznościom, przy których klęczenie przed nim z zamiarem zrobienia mu dobrze ustami nie powinno być niczym szczególnym. – No już. _Daj_ – szepnął, wsuwając dłoń niżej, by przejechać palcami po skórze na jego podbrzuszu, lekko chwytając przy tym sztywne włosy łonowe. Ponownie przymknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie ich jasny odcień, który doskonale pamiętał po tych kilku okazjach, kiedy zdarzyło mu się oglądać Sebastiana nago bez zgaszonych świateł; przez moment poczuł nawet chęć, by poprosić go o zapalenie lampki nocnej, jednak zdusił tę myśl, bo znał siebie na tyle, że wiedział, iż wówczas straciłby odwagę, by zrobić cokolwiek więcej.

– Wiesz Jim… – odezwał się w końcu – wolę już chyba te momenty, gdy przynosisz do domu absurdalne kostiumy i każesz mi… – jego słowa zmieniły się w przeciągły jęk, gdy Jim całkowicie wyjął jego penisa ze slipek i pewnie objął go dłonią u nasady.

– Coś mówiłeś? – spytał kpiąco, na co Sebastian wziął parę głęboki oddechów, a po chwili przeniósł obie ręce na ramiona klęczącego Jima, jednak nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by go od siebie odsunąć. – Hm…? – dodał z naciskiem, lekko poruszając palcami i wyrywając tym z jego gardła kolejny jęk.

– Nawet gdy naczytałeś się głupot w Internecie i wymyśliłeś sobie _piratów_ , to było to bardziej logiczne niż gdy chcesz robić coś, czego jak sam mi nie raz oznajmiłeś, absolutnie nie znosisz – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem i jęknął głośno, kiedy Jim wzmocnił uścisk i zaczął delikatnie drażnić go brzegiem kciuka, sunąc nim wzdłuż jednej z wyczuwalnych żył.

– Nadal mam gdzieś tamte kostiumy – zaśmiał się i lekko nacisnął paznokciem, a potem parę sekund rozkoszował się urywanymi westchnieniami Sebastiana. – Nie podobałem ci się z zasłoniętym okiem i plastikową szabelką?

– Nie podobało mi się, w co ubrałeś _mnie_ i gdyby nie przegrany zakład, nigdy bym tego nie założył do łóżka – odparł zduszonym, nerwowym tonem, ale jego głos po chwili złagodniał. – Jim, naprawdę nie musisz…

– Cicho. _Chcę_. Czy ja kiedyś dałem ci się do czegoś zmusić, gdy nie chciałem? – szepnął, pochylając się i wyczuwając dłonią, że pomimo słabych protestów, Sebastian stwardniał jeszcze bardziej, gdy usta Jima zbliżyły się do jego krocza. – Hm… zdaje się, że ty też chcesz – dodał, z rozbawieniem intonując kolejne głoski, po czym dmuchnął lekko w jego główkę, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed cichym chichotem, gdy palce na jego ramionach drgnęły. – No już, Sebby. Zdejmuj to – powiedział, po czym puścił go i cierpliwie poczekał, aż mężczyzna uniesie biodra i drżącymi dłońmi pozbędzie się bielizny. Gdy tak się stało i miał go ponownie przed sobą, z rozsuniętymi nogami i odsłoniętego całkowicie, krótko pocałował wnętrze jego uda, o które następnie potarł się policzkiem i włosami, doskonale wiedząc, jak bardzo działało to na Sebastiana. – Połóż mi rękę na szyi. Dobrze wiesz, że akurat to… – urwał i ponownie objął go dłonią, a następnie jeszcze raz dmuchnął w niego ciepłym powietrzem – zawsze lubiłem – dokończył i uśmiechnął się, kiedy mężczyzna po chwili wahania objął dłonią jego kark.

Pomimo ciemności, Jim przymknął oczy, zanim pochylił się nad nim jeszcze bardziej; przez jakiś czas muskał tylko wargami jego główkę, przytrzymując go lewą ręką, a prawą błądząc po wnętrzu jego uda, biodrze i brzuchu. Niezgrabnie odgarnął do tyłu opadające mu na czoło włosy i uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł, że Sebastian robi to za niego wolną ręką i przytrzymuje łagodnie potargane, sztywne od żelu kosmyki. Rozchylił usta powoli i niepewnie, bo pomimo zapewnień, jakie z siebie wyrzucił, zawsze uważał, że nie jest w tym najlepszy, przy obcych ludziach był w podobnych sytuacjach skrępowany, a Sebastian okazał się pierwszą taką, której zaspokajanie na kolanach dawało pewną przyjemność również jemu samemu. Rzadko to robił, ale miał ochotę zrobić _dziś_ , a gdy objął go ustami i usłyszał głośny, błagalny jęk, resztki jego wątpliwości stopiły się całkowicie.

Zacisnął lekko wargi, starając się uważać na zęby i _tym razem_ nie zrobić z nich nieopatrznie użytku, a następnie eksperymentalnie wyciągnął język i musnął rozgrzaną skórę samym czubkiem. Jego uszu dobiegło kolejne westchnienie, a dłonie Sebastiana zadrżały; jego mięśnie stały się jeszcze bardziej napięte niż dotychczas, a oddech przyspieszył. Jim powtórzył to kilkakrotnie, a następnie polizał go bardziej zdecydowanie, w tym samym momencie przesuwając wolną rękę w dół, by objąć nią jądra Sebastiana. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie trudny do opisania dźwięk, który sprawił, że Jim poczuł, jak miękną mu nogi, a spodnie stają się jeszcze ciaśniejsze; wrażenie jeszcze się wzmogło, gdy zaczął zataczać kciukiem niewielkie kręgi, co sprawiło, że palce na jego włosach na sekundę się zacisnęły. Usłyszał zduszone _przepraszam_ , a dłoń stała ponownie delikatna – i Jim niejako _przypomniał_ sobie, dlaczego między innymi nie lubił mieć w łóżku zajętych ust, bo cały jego umysł krzyczał, że nie potrzebuje przeprosin, ale _powtórki_ … a nie mógł tego powiedzieć, jeśli nie chciał przerywać. A nie chciał, w tym momencie _zdecydowanie_ nie chciał.

Przesunął wargi nieco dalej i wycofał się, po czym powtórzył to jeszcze kilkakrotnie, wzmacniając pieszczoty obu dłoni. Sprawiło to, że jęki i westchnienia ze strony Sebastiana zaczęły zlewać się w coraz głośniejszy ciąg wyrażających przyjemność dźwięków. Jim nie próbował przesadzać, jak czasem mu się to zdarzało i kończyło dość żenującym kaszlem i krztuszeniem i nie brał go w usta głębiej niż na dwa cale; to jednak, w połączeniu z palcami, które nieprzerwanie sunęły po najbardziej wrażliwych fragmentach ciała Sebastiana, wystarczało, by doprowadzać go do wrzenia. Mężczyzna z każdą sekundą robił się twardszy, Jim doskonale to wyczuwał, a myśl o tym, że akurat teraz było to skutkiem wyłącznie jego działania a nie samej obecności i przyzwolenia na seks była na tyle nęcąca, że aż zamruczał z przyjemności i nerwowo poruszył się na kolanach, pragnąc dotyku coraz bardziej. Wszystko to bawiło go i podniecało jednocześnie, bo doskonale wiedział, że wcale nie był _dobry_ , a Sebastian z całą pewnością nie raz miał pod sobą zjawiskowych facetów z większą fantazją i zdolnościami – jednak przez swoje sentymenty od dawna ich nie szukał i wydawał się zachwycać czymś… na litość, zbyt powolnym, delikatnym i dość nieśmiałym. Sam bez problemów brał Jima w usta do samego końca, robił to we wszystkich możliwych pozycjach i działo się tak właściwie od ich pierwszego zbliżenia – a gdy czasem ich role się odwracały, cieszył się tą głupią łagodnością i sytuacją, gdzie druga strona nie była w stanie zdobyć się na żadne bardziej zdecydowane pieszczoty.

 Czasem Jimowi wydawało się, że podczas gdy on miał problem z dawaniem komuś przyjemności _tak po prostu_ , Sebastian doświadczał podobnych oporów jeśli chodziło o jej przyjmowanie. Teraz było podobnie – od orgazmu dzieliły go sekundy i mógłby po prostu o tym uprzedzić słowami czy gestem _i to zrobić_ , a Jim nie próbowałby protestować i pozwoliłby mu dokończyć w jego ustach. Sebastian jednak zaczął robić się dziwnie spięty i niepewny, a w pewnym momencie, kiedy Jim wykonał ruch do tyłu i miał ponownie wziąć go głębiej, przytrzymał go w miejscu.

– Starczy. Odsuń się – szepnął, cofając biodra, a gdy Jim rozchylił usta i niechętnie spełnił jego prośbę, objął go i spróbował podciągnąć w górę. – No chodź tu, _dzieciaku_ – dodał, gdy mężczyzna zaparł się na podłodze w ostatnim przejawie buntu. To ostatnie słowo sprawiło jednak, że skapitulował, gdyż samo jego brzmienie natychmiast przywołało wspomnienia, które _zawsze_ na niego działały. Kolejna rzecz z początku ich znajomości, kiedy to Sebastian parę razy zapomniał się, że ten _młodszy od niego chłopiec_ to faktycznie jego szef i morderczy Moriarty. Za pierwszy razem, gdy tak się do niego zwrócił, Jim oniemiał i nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, nie wiedząc, czy powinien dostać furii czy zacząć tarzać się ze śmiechu na przeprosiny, jakie po nim nastąpiły. Kilka razy skomentował to udawaną złością, ale kiedy był nazwany dzieckiem podczas ich pierwszej nocy, roztopił się w jego objęciach jak czekolada i potem działo się to już zawsze.

Teraz również się to stało, a ich role aktywności w jednej chwili się odwróciły; został podciągnięty w górę, pozbawiony spodni i bielizny paroma szybkimi, dość desperackimi ruchami i moment później tkwił w rozgrzanych ramionach Sebastiana. Mężczyzna przycisnął go do pościeli i otarł się o niego całym ciałem, a następnie namiętnie pocałował, od razu wsuwając język w jego usta. Pieścił kolejne fragmenty ciała Jima i zachowywał się bardziej zdecydowanie niż zazwyczaj, zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy zaczął sunąć po nim dłonią.

– Do środka – wydusił Jim, kiedy palce Sebastiana na moment zacisnęły się na jego biodrze. – Już. Szybko – wyrzucił z siebie desperacko i drżąc w oczekiwaniu na więcej, sięgnął po rzucone na bok opakowanie, które następnie wcisnął tkwiącemu przy nim mężczyźnie do ręki. Ten, nie próbując protestować, nerwowo zaczął otwierać ulubiony lubrykant, zaś Jim legł plecami na pościeli i rozsunął kolana, zaciskając przy tym palce na pościeli. Jęknął z przyjemności, kiedy Sebastian, będąc w podobnym do niego stanie, oparł dłoń na materacu tuż przy jego boku, a następnie pochylił się i zamknął mu usta gorącym, wilgotnym pocałunkiem. Jim miał już ochotę zaprotestować na takie zwlekanie, jednak zanim wykonał choćby gest, mężczyzna sięgnął wolną dłonią między jego nogi i w dół – i chociaż był delikatny, _jak zwykle_ , gdy go przygotowywał, zajął się tym sprawnie i tak szybko, jak było to możliwe, by nie sprawić mu dyskomfortu. Rozciągał go niespełna minutę, a Jim był już tak pobudzony, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje, jeśli nie pójdą dalej, _natychmiast_. Spróbował poruszyć biodrami, aby czuć go mocniej, lecz wówczas Sebastian krótko przygryzł jego dolną wargę.

– Uspokój się – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem i wsunął palce głębiej.

– Chcę, żebyś…

– Poczekaj moment – sapnął, odsuwając się od niego i sięgając gdzieś w bok.

– Poza tobą z każdym się zabezpieczam – wydusił i ponaglił go gestem, żeby nie próbował szukać prezerwatyw, których i tak nie używali zbyt regularnie, odkąd Sebastian uciął całkowicie przygody na zewnątrz, a Jim swoje znacznie ograniczył i pilnował się w ich trakcie w niemal przesadny sposób. Mężczyzna na moment zamarł, a potem zaśmiał się dziwnie.

– _Wiem_ – odparł po paru chwilach. – Potrzebowałem tylko… więcej… – zająknął się, a Jim usłyszał odgłos otwieranego lubrykantu. Palce Sebastiana ponownie zaczęły się w nim poruszać, a po sposobie, w jaki przesuwał się cień jego sylwetki, szybko dało się zorientować, do czego używa drugiej ręki. Jim poczuł, jak po jego ciele przechodzą dreszcze i kiedy po paru chwilach tkwiący między jego nogami mężczyzna wycofał rękę i pochylił się nad nim, natychmiast wyciągnął do niego ramiona i uwiesił się na jego szyi. Podkurczył nogi i jęknął z przyjemności, gdy Sebastian rozsunął je szerzej, naciskając na jego uda odrobinę mocniej niż było to konieczne i niż robił to zazwyczaj. Objął Jima ramieniem i przywarł do niego, nie zważając na to, że mężczyzna obejmuje jego szyję tak mocno, jakby chciał go udusić; chwilę później układał wygodniej biodra i sięgał między swoje nogi, a gdy Jim poczuł, jak zaczyna się w niego wsuwać, z tą całą jego zbędną ostrożnością, miał ochotę krzyczeć z frustracji i przyjemności jednocześnie.

– Mocniej – wymamrotał błagalnie, a głośny jęk, jaki nastąpił po tym słowie, był skutkiem faktu, że Sebastian _tym razem_ , co zdarzało się w podobnych sytuacjach tak rzadko, zdecydował się go posłuchać. Przez parę chwil uderzał w niego mocno i zdecydowanie, celując idealnie w jego najwrażliwsze na symulację miejsca, ale potem niespodziewanie złagodniał, jakby orientując się, co robi. – Mocniej – powtórzył Jim, a następnie objął jego talię nogami i przyciągnął do siebie z całej siły, sprawiając, że obaj wydali z siebie głośny jęk, a następnie przywarli do siebie ustami, całując się coraz bardziej zachłannie.

Sebastian zwiększył tempo, jednak nie przesadzał i wciąż był dość delikatny, a każde silniejsze pchnięcie łagodził pocałunkami i nawilżoną wciąż dłonią, która ponownie sunęła po penisie Jima. Przytulał go do siebie jednym ramieniem, raz po raz wbijając się w jego wnętrze, pieścił go i wyszeptywał niezrozumiałe urywki zdań, a każde pchnięcie kumulowało ich wspólną przyjemność. Jim był już podniecony do granic możliwości i doskonale dostrzegał, że z drugim mężczyzną jest podobnie i zakrawało o cud, że udało mu się jeszcze nie skończyć. Była to jednak kwestia kilkunastu sekund, przylegali do siebie coraz ciaśniej, a Sebastian co chwilę wydawał się być już na samej granicy; jego palce raz po raz się zaciskały, zaś stymulacja, jakiej doświadczał Jim przy każdym ruchu jego bioder i dłoni była tak intensywna, że miał wrażenie, jakby za moment miał zemdleć.

Parę sekund, dosłownie _moment_ … i w końcu nadszedł, a Jim z głośnym jękiem trysnął na palce Sebastiana, mgliście rejestrując, że ten szczytował niemal równocześnie z nim. Nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie, a mężczyzna nad nim wykonywał ostatnie pchnięcia, a zupełnie nad sobą nie panując, nieprzytomnie chwycił jego twarz obiema dłońmi i wciągnął go do pocałunku, zaciskając przy tym palce na jego krótkich włosach. Wsuwał język głęboko w jego usta i przygryzał wilgotne wargi, robiąc to na tyle mocno, że pewnie wykraczało poza granicę przyjemności; Sebastian pozwalał mu na to wszystko, na szarpanie włosów, wbijanie paznokci w szyję i ugryzienia, a kiedy Jim nacisnął zębami na jego dolną wargę tak, że ta zaczęła krwawić, wyciągnął rękę spomiędzy ich ciał, objął palcami jego podbródek i uderzył biodrami ostatni raz. Przerwał pocałunek, nie zważając na protesty Jima i zawisł nad nim na jakiś czas, nie odzywając się ani słowem i wciąż tkwiąc zagłębiony w jego ciele do samego końca. 

Obaj mieli szeroko otwarte oczy, a ich białka pobłyskiwały nawet w półmroku, w jakim znajdował się pokój. Palce Sebastiana, którymi przytrzymywał szczękę Jima, powoli się rozluźniły, a chwilę później chwycił on nadgarstki leżącego pod nim mężczyzny i bez większych problemów odsunął go od swoich włosów. Przycisnął obie dłonie Jima do poduszki, wciąż wisząc nad nim, oddychając ciężko i nieprzytomnie; żaden nie liczył czasu, jednak obu wydawało się, że chwile te trwały znacznie dłużej niż prawdopodobnie miało to miejsce w rzeczywistości; w końcu Sebastian wycofał się z ciała Jim i ostrożnie na nim położył, wtulając twarz w jego szyję. Dopiero wówczas puścił jego ręce, słusznie spodziewając się, że gdy mężczyzna sięgnie po niego ponownie, to nie po to, by drażnić go szarpaniem włosów.

– Nie usnę, gdy będziesz na mnie leżał – powiedział Jim po paru minutach, gdy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać, a Sebastian wciąż obejmował go ciasno, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć.

– Nie chcę, żebyś usypiał – odparł na to, wtulając się w niego jeszcze mocniej.

Jim uśmiechnął się słabo, nie mając sumienia go odtrącać, a po chwila wahania objął go i położył obie dłonie na jego plecach. Nie poruszał się, wiedząc doskonale, o czym myśli teraz Sebastian, co kiedyś wymsknęło mu się po seksie i co dręczyło go pewnie za każdym razem, gdy ich zbliżenie było bardziej znaczące od innych.

Dusił w sobie słowa _kocham cię_ , robiąc to tak jaskrawo, że brzmiały one w umyśle Jima głośniej niż gdyby Sebastian krzyczał.

 

***

 

Przez kolejnych kilka dni trwała sielanka, podobna do paru wcześniejszych, gdy po spotkaniu z Mycroftem Jim na jakiś czas zapominał on o swoim nowym uzależnieniu. W minionych latach podobne sytuacje miały miejsce nie raz i pojawiały się w krótkich hiatusach również odnośnie innych osób, którymi był on zafascynowany – a wówczas, zanim obsesja wróciła z pełną mocą, z tym większym zaangażowaniem zajmował się Sebastianem. Wracała zazwyczaj nagle, wystarczyła jedna wiadomość, news przeczytany w Internecie czy po prostu impuls, a Jim odfruwał od niego, znikał tak po prostu i oddalał się od niego emocjonalnie tak bardzo, że wydawało się niemożliwe, by jeszcze był w stanie wrócić. Dotychczas za każdym razem wracał, czasem mniej lub bardziej porysowany – lecz na chwilę obecną Sebastian starał się o tym nie myśleć, co wychodziło mu ze średnią skutecznością, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery.

Podczas pierwszej nocy po godzinnej drzemce uprawiali seks jeszcze dwukrotnie, a potem padli na pościel na tyle wycieńczeni, że żaden nie był w stanie ruszyć się z łóżka do południa. Każdego następnego wieczoru nawet nie rozmawiali na temat tego, w której sypialni zamierzają spać i czym będą się przed snem zajmować. Przez tych kilka dni uprawiali seks częściej niż w jakimkolwiek innym okresie, a Jim był na tyle spragniony bliskości fizycznej, że raz zdarzyło się to nawet w ciągu dnia – oczywiście, przy szczelnie zasłoniętych zasłonach i kiedy na zewnątrz padał rzęsisty deszcz, a niebo było na tyle zachmurzone, że w mieszkaniu było ciemnawo. Krył się pod kołdrą i miał przez cały czas zamknięte oczy, jednak sam fakt, że posunął się aż tak daleko i tak poruszał Sebastiana bardziej niż by sobie tego życzył.

Gdy nie zajmowali się seksem albo nie wylegiwali się po nim w swoich objęciach, Jim pracował zdalnie i nie ruszał się z domu, objadając słodyczami i podsuwanym przez Sebastiana jedzeniem na wynos; w przerwach włączał telewizor i bez względu na to, czym drugi mężczyzna w danej chwili się zajmował, ruszał do niego i wyciągał ręce z proszącym wyrazem twarzy, wlókł go na kanapę i wciskał się w jego bok, jakby zupełnie nic nietypowego się między nimi nie działo. Sebastian podejrzewał, że ich starcia zdołał z powodzeniem wymazać z pamięci i uznać za nieistotne – bo Jim zachowywał się, jakby tak właśnie było.

Podejrzewał również, że mężczyzna sądził, iż jego przylepność i czułości były dla Sebastiana przyjemne i że tak jak on potrafił _udawać związek_ i się nim cieszyć. Zapewne nie docierało do niego, że ta parodia relacji i teatr, jakkolwiek kiedyś bywały rozkoszne w nie do końca zdrowy sposób, to teraz, gdy po raz pierwszy w pewnym sensie _znalazł sobie kochanka i przyznał się do romansu_ , wydawały się raczej słodko-gorzkie. Sebastian z pełną jaskrawością widział, jak bardzo było to chwilowe i… nie, w sumie nie mógł powiedzieć, że sztuczne, bo znał Jima i wiedział, że dla niego jest to naturalne zachowanie. Że nie widzi w nim nic nietypowego ani złego, że pewnie dostrzega, jak na to patrzy Sebastian, ale nie wie, jak inaczej miałby z nim postępować. Nie zamierzał go ranić, to było jasne – gdy chciał uderzyć w czyjeś emocje, osoba ta nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, że faktycznie tak było. Ale i tak to robił i chyba nie do końca rozumiał, czemu tak się działo, skoro w swoich oczach naprawdę się _starał_.

Sebastian westchnął ciężko i zerknął na wskaźnik, jaki pokazywała bieżnia, a gdy zorientował się, że pogrążony w myślach niemal o kwadrans przekroczył czas, na jaki zaplanował trening, uruchomił tryb wyciszenia i zaczął truchtać ze zmniejszoną prędkością. Przy swoim rozproszeniu powinien był ustawić czas przed rozpoczęciem ćwiczeń, aby urządzenie samo zmusiło go do zwolnienia w odpowiednim momencie, ale z drugiej strony – podejrzewał, że wówczas mógłby nie zauważyć momentu skokowego zmniejszenia prędkości i wpaść z pełnym impetem na maszynę sterującą.

Tryb po niedługim czasie zmienił się najpierw na szybko-marsz, a potem zwykły chód, a wówczas oparł dłonie na barierkach i przymknął oczy, przypominając sobie wszystkie ich – nadzwyczaj liczne, jak na tak krótki okres – zbliżenia i wspólne chwile z ostatnich czterech dni. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Jim zamierza ponownie uderzyć do Holmesa albo czy może tym razem czeka na sygnał od niego. Był jednocześnie zazdrosny, nieszczęśliwy, przestraszony i poirytowany z powodu całej tej sytuacji… więc może jednak _po prostu zazdrosny_. Gdy myślał o tym, że Jim powędruje do niego z powrotem i pójdzie z nim do łóżka, mrowiły go ze złości palce. Wyobrażał sobie tę beznamiętność, której wiedział, że jego _szef_ wcale nie lubi i to powodowało, że martwił się, jak kontynuowanie czegoś takiego może wpłynąć na jego i tak pokręconą psychikę; przerażało go, że ładuje się w szpony niebezpiecznego, zimnego człowieka i może znów zostać przez niego uwięziony albo aresztowany tak po prostu i wsadzony do więzienia na długie lata. Był zrezygnowany i rozżalony, gdy myślał o ich rozmowach i gierkach, których celowości nie rozumiał, a pewnie były jedną z tych _wielkich spraw geniuszy_. Robiło mu się niedobrze, gdy wyobrażał sobie palce Mycrofta na jego ciele, a kiedy stawały mu przed oczami hipotetyczne scenki, jak Jim daje robić sobie fizyczną krzywdę i w pewnym momencie przestaje ich jednak chcieć, ale nie jest w stanie tego wyrazić, bo zwykle nie potrafił czegoś takiego powiedzieć… zacisnął palce i zęby, aby nie zacząć krzyczeć. Wówczas dostawał furii połączonej z lękiem tak silnym, że miał ochotę wyjść stąd i zamordować Holmesa gołymi rękami, tak na wszelki wypadek, aby do czegoś podobnego po prostu nigdy nie miało szans dojść.

Program dobiegał już końca, kiedy Sebastian usłyszał, jak drzwi do siłowni się otwierają, a gdy zerknął w tamtym kierunku, zobaczył opierającego się o framugę Jima, który wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco, z wyraźną ekscytacją w oczach. Zerknął na licznik i wyłączył maszynę, widząc, że pozostało zaledwie dwadzieścia sekund i może ich sobie darować. Przerzucił przez szyję ręcznik i wytarł twarz i kompletnie mokre od potu włosy, po czym zeskoczył z bieżni, zgarnął napój izotoniczny i ruszył w stronę przebierającego już nogami Jima.

– Zabłądziłeś we własnym domu, że tu jesteś? – spytał z rozbawieniem, którym próbował zamaskować wcześniejsze, niewesołe myśli. W ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu miesięcy szło mu to coraz lepiej, oczywiście, bo przecież Jim ranił go na tyle często, że musiał wypracować pewne mechanizmy obronne, dzięki którym zachowałby zdrowe zmysły. Niemal nauczył się uczestniczyć w jego teatrzykach i również grać, uśmiechać w odpowiednich momentach, reagować właściwie i nie gasić jego entuzjazmu, gdy ten wydawał się niegroźny. W tym momencie nie był przekonany, czy w istocie taki był, ale już na pierwszy rzut oka widział, że nie chodziło _jeszcze_ o Mycrofta Holmesa.

– Ćwiczyłeś za długo, a ja cię potrzebuję. Teraz – oznajmił z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym chwycił go za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę schodów prowadzących z piwnicy na parter.

– Dasz mi się chociaż wykąpać?

– Jak pozwolisz mi stać w drzwiach i opowiedzieć do końca, co się stało – odparł radośnie. – Sherlock Holmes – rzucił, na co Sebastian gwałtownie się zatrzymał, a niespodziewający się tego Jim potknął się na stopniu i w ostatniej chwili przytrzymał barierki, by uniknął przewrócenia się na schody. Otrząsnął się z tego, jakby nic się nie stało i zaczął mówić dalej. – Właśnie pojawił się w serwisach informacyjnych i najwyraźniej zaczyna nabierać sławy w tempie, którego się po nim nie spodziewałem. Odzyskał słynny obraz Turnera, _Wielki wodospad w Reichenbach_ , a Internet, który od jakiegoś czasu szalał na punkcie jego zdjęcia w czapce, zaczął szaleć jeszcze bardziej. Pomyśleć, że to ja byłem jego pierwszym fanem – zachichotał, a znalazłszy się na szczycie schodów, okrążył Sebastiana, położył mu ręce na biodrach i zaczął pchać go w kierunku łazienki, najwyraźniej faktycznie zamierzając władować się tam razem z nim.

– Świetnie – wydusił i musiał odchrząknąć, aby być w stanie mówić dalej. – Podobno Sherlock ci się znudził? – powiedział, nie wiedząc do końca, co czuje w związku z faktem, że Jim nie zamierza jednak porzucić jego sprawy; może powinien się z tego cieszyć, bo to jednak było bezpieczniejsze… ale planami zniszczenia młodszego Holmesa nie był zachwycony prawie tak samo, jak tymi łóżkowymi dotyczącymi starszego.

– Tak, tak – wymamrotał Jim, jakby go nie słyszał. – Na razie znudził, ale Mycroft też znudzi, wszyscy oni ostatecznie są nudni, nudni, _nudni_. Co nie znaczy, że zamierzam porzucać rozrywkowe plany, które dla nich miałem… jakie miałem dla _któregokolwiek_ z nich – oznajmił, a ponieważ znaleźli się właśnie przed łazienką, stanął obok niego i półukłonem wskazał Sebastianowi drzwi. – No, na co czekasz? – spytał, nie przestając się uśmiechać; wówczas mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i przekroczył próg pomieszczenia.

– Zamierzasz wrócić do tych pokręconych planów? Zszarganie mu opinii, anioły, klucz otwierający wszystkie zamki i patrzenie, co zrobi? Ten cholerny _Upadek_? Dobrze wiesz, jak bardzo…

– Dodałem do tego pomysłu kilka wariantów, a zależne będą od tego, ile rozrywki zapewni mi Mycroft – przerwał mu, jednak nie wydawał się rozdrażniony faktem, że Sebastian zamierza kolejny raz wyrazić swoją dezaprobatę w tej kwestii.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał podejrzliwie.

– Pobawi się ze mną tak, jak mam na to ochotę – nie tknę jego małego braciszka. Zirytuje mnie lub wszystko popsuje, a Sherly będzie spaaa-daaać – zakończył śpiewnie.

– Nie mów, że zamierzasz faktycznie włamywać się…

– Zamierzam lub nie zamierzam. Zobaczymy, jak będą układały się inne sprawy i… po prostu zobaczymy – oznajmił, wzruszając beztrosko ramionami. – Ale wracajmy do tematu. _Wielki wodospad w Reichenbach_. Jakieś pomysły?

– Jedziemy tam na wakacje? – rzucił bezmyślnie, po czym ściągnął z siebie koszulkę i cisnął do kosza na brudną bieliznę.

– Nie bądź idiotą – parsknął Jim bez krzty złości, a następnie oparł się o ścianę i zaczął wpatrywać w rozbierającego się z rzeczy do ćwiczeń Sebastiana. – Pomyśl, jakie jeszcze miałem pomysły dla Sherlocka?

– Załatwienie licencji taksówkarza? – spytał, skopując ze stóp adidasy i od razu zabierając się za skarpetki. – Co, chcesz też załatwić taką do prowadzenia kajaku? – spytał, dobrze wiedząc, że to absurdalny pomysł, ale nie mając siły na zabawę w zagadki. Podejrzewał, że w innej sytuacji Jim wściekłby się za takie kpiny, ale teraz miał na tyle dobry nastrój, że nawet się nie zirytował… a poza tym nawet gdyby miał już powiedzieć ponownie coś na temat jego intelektu, Sebastian w tym samym momencie ściągnął z bioder spodnie od dresu razem z bielizną, a następnie zrzucił je na podłogę i oparł się z pozorną niedbałością o umywalkę. – Co, znów nie trafiłem? – spytał, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że w takim wydaniu, rozgrzany po treningu i z wyraźnie odznaczającymi się w świetle jarzeniówek mięśniami, wydawał się Jimowi _onieśmielający_. Było tak od początku ich znajomości, a jego nagość i pewne najwyraźniej atrakcyjne walory fizyczne były właściwie jedyną rzeczą, jaką potrafił go przygasić chociaż na moment. Nie był dumny, że wykorzystuje swój wygląd w taki sposób, ale wiedział, że to właściwie jedyna jego przewaga nad Jimem, który w każdym innym aspekcie – intelektualnym, ekonomicznym czy psychicznym – bił go na głowę.

– Wydajesz się wyższy, gdy się rozbierzesz – stwierdził mężczyzna, zupełnie bez związku z tematem, a jego wzrok momentalnie podążył w dół.

– Coś jeszcze wydaje się u mnie…

– Zamknij się, i tak nie zacznę nazywać _drugą Modelką_ – przerwał mu, ale mimo ostrego tonu, na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmieszek. – Właź pod prysznic i…

– Nie będę cię słyszał z kabiny – oznajmił z rozbawieniem, cofając się jednak w tamtym kierunku i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Jak to coś tak ważnego i _na już_ , a nie usłyszę wszystkiego albo coś źle zrozumiem… – zawiesił głos, na co Jim wyzywająco zmrużył oczy i ruszył w jego stronę, rozpinając przy tym bluzę; Sebastian musiał mu przyznać, że _tego_ się po nim nie spodziewał.

– Pomysły dla Sherlocka. Co jeszcze? – spytał Jim dokładnie w momencie, kiedy jego bluza trafiła na podłogę.

– Wkręcenie go w sprawy, gdzie policja zacznie powątpiewać w jego czyste intencje?

– Już to mówiłeś – uciął, sięgając po brzeg t-shirta, który ściągnął z siebie, zanim jeszcze Sebastian zdołał odpowiedzieć. – Och, tobie też jest ciężko się skupić – parsknął, a następnie, wpatrując się wprost w jego oczy, zaczął rozpinać spodnie.

– Gdy zamierzasz władować mi się pod prysznic, chociaż nigdy nie przychodziło ci do głowy coś podobnego, tak, _ciężko_ – przyznał, wchodząc do brodzika. – Coś z Magnussenem? I tym, co zamierzałeś opublikować w jego gazecie, posiłkując się jakąś początkującą dziennikarką?

– Ciepło, ciepło – odparł Jim, który chyba stracił nieco pewności siebie pod nachalnym spojrzeniem Sebastiana, bo jego ręce znieruchomiały, zanim zajął się zdejmowaniem bokserek.

– Wiesz, że nie musisz tu wchodzić, żeby mi coś udowodnić?

– Wiem i niczego nie udowadniam – odparł, rozbierając się do końca i z fałszywą brawurą dołączył do niego, a następnie zamknął szybko kabinę i uniósł podbródek, bo spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Może włącz wodę, co? Robi mi się zimno – oznajmił i poczekał, aż Sebastian spełni jego polecenie. – I co z tą dziennikarką?

– Miałeś stworzyć sobie tożsamość aktora, który byłby dawnym znajomym Sherlocka i którego zatrudnił on do grania Moriarty’ego – powiedział, dokładnie w momencie, gdy w ich twarze uderzyła przyjemnie ciepła woda z deszczownicy. Jim wzdrygnął się po pierwszych kroplach i jakby skulił, co chociaż w sumie nie było zabawne, kolejny raz nasunęło Sebastianowi skojarzenie, że zachowuje się on jak mały kot, który lubi komfort, bezsensowne zabawy kłębkiem włóczki i trochę makabrycznie wyglądające polowania na mniejsze zwierzęta, za to nie cierpi wody, a niespodziewanie zmoczony wygląda jak najnieszczęśliwsza istota na ziemi. Ta sama nieufność, własne ścieżki i przychodzenie po pieszczoty tylko wtedy, kiedy sobie tego życzy oraz domaganie się ich wówczas za wszelką cenę.

– Ale…? – spytał Jim, a Sebastian miał problem by utrzymać powagę i nie wypowiedzieć swoich słów na głos, dodając, że skoro jest brunetem, jest też czarnym kotem i chyba nie przynosi ludziom szczęścia, gdy pojawia się na ich drodze. – Sebby, halo, Ziemia!

– Nie wymyśliłeś, co to ma być za aktor ani nie ustaliłeś żadnych szczegółów – odparł, wracając do rzeczywistości, chociaż teraz, gdy Jim zamruczał z zadowolenia na jego słowa, skojarzenia stały się jeszcze bardziej natrętne. – A przynajmniej nie podzieliłeś się nimi ze mną, bo od samego początku dostawałem szału, gdy wygadywałeś bzdury o ujawnieniu przed całą siecią swojej twarzy – oznajmił szybko, kiedy spojrzenie ciemnych oczu niższego mężczyzny zaczęło wypalać mu dziurę w klatce piersiowej.

– Richard Brook – powiedział, jakby nie usłyszał tego ostatniego.

– Co…?

– _Reichenbach_ – oznajmił, jakby uważał, że to stwierdzenie wszystko wyjaśnia, po czym uniósł wzrok by utkwić go w jego twarzy. – Richard Brook, niemieckie _Reichenbach_! Ciekawe, jak szybko Sherlock zrozumie znaczenie.

– Na pewno szybciej ode mnie – stwierdził Sebastian, na co Jim obrócił oczami, jednak nie skomentował jego wątpliwych zdolności językowych. – Kim jest Richard Brook?

– Aktorem czytającym bajki dla dzieci.

– I co ma z nami wspólnego? Faktycznie masz zamiar zatrudnić jakiegoś…

– Na litość, Seb, _JA_ będę grać Richarda Brooka – parsknął, wyraźnie rozbawiony jego błędną konkluzją. – Aktora udającego Jima Moriarty’ego na zlecenie Sherlocka Holmesa. Czyż to nie genialne?

– To najbardziej idiotyczna rzecz, jaką od ciebie słyszałem, a przypominam ci, to ty wymyśliłeś parę lat temu, żeby iść w nocy do lasu, którego nie znaliśmy i uprawiać tam seks.

– Zgubiliśmy się tylko dlatego, że liczyłem, że weźmiesz sprawną latarkę.

– I że nie wyładuje ci się komórka. Jim, ten pomysł jest… – wziął głęboki oddech. – To już nawet _brzmi_ kretyńsko. Czytanie bajek? _Serio_?

– Lubię bajki i dobrze się to skomponuje z jedną ze spraw, gdzie policja zacznie się zastanawiać, czy to nie Sherlock jest sprawcą. Wszystko układa mi się powoli w głowie i to będzie tak zabawne, że… – przerwał, kiedy Sebastian zbliżył się do niego i położył obie dłonie na jego biodrach.

– Możesz mówić dalej – powiedział spokojnie, pochylając się nad nim odrobinę. Jim zamrugał kilkakrotnie i zerknął w dół, na ich krocza, które dzieliło zaledwie parę centymetrów. Był odrobinę spięty, ale wydawał się sądzić, że Sebastian tego nie zauważa.

– I… i tak w skrócie, to gdy wymyśliłem jego nazwisko i profesję, uznałem, że czas zacząć nagrywać bajki, aby mieć je gotowe, jeśli zdecyduję się na tę zabawę i dlatego chcę je nagrać – wyrzucił z siebie nerwowo i przymknął oczy. – Teraz. Z tobą – dokończył ciszej, kiedy Sebastian sięgnął po gąbkę i żel pod prysznic.

– To _nadal_ brzmi naprawdę głupio – stwierdził, na co Jim nie odpowiedział ani słowem, tylko zbliżył się do niego, oparł bok głowy na jego klatce piersiowej i zakleszczył palce na jego ramionach. – Będzie mi ciężko się umyć, gdy jesteś do mnie przyklejony – dodał, nie mogąc powstrzymać słabego uśmiechu, gdy mężczyzna otarł o jego skórę mokrymi włosami i przywarł do niego jeszcze mocniej, tak, że stykali się całą przednią stroną ciała.

– Możesz myć się tam, gdzie cię nie dotykam – oznajmił, ewidentnie nie mając zamiaru się ruszyć i Sebastian, chcąc nie chcąc, zaczął niezgrabnie namydlać nieliczne części ciała, do których sięgał w tej pozycji. – Nie chcę stąd wychodzić – powiedział po kilkunastu, może kilkudziesięciu sekundach, po czym mocno wbił paznokcie w skórę Sebastiana.

– Jim… – zaczął i rzucił gąbkę do brodzika, wiedząc, że próby umycia się nie mają większego sensu i że sam prysznic i parę minut w gorących strugach wody muszą mu wystarczyć, skoro Jim wpadł nagle w dziwny i niezrozumiały dla niego stan. Zakręcił wodę i spróbował odsunąć go od siebie, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy, nie przyniosło to jednak żadnych skutków. – Co z tobą…?

– Nie lubię… – zaczął i zająknął się na tak długo, że Sebastian postanowił dokończyć za niego.

– _Światła_. Nie musiałeś się tu ładować – stwierdził, starając się brzmieć łagodnie.

– Nie chcę stąd…

– Wiem. I nigdzie się nie ruszamy – odparł, po czym z westchnieniem objął go ramionami i oparł podbródek na jego głowie, lekko naciskając przy tym dłonią na jego mokry kark i uspokajająco gładząc palcami końcówki włosów. Dał mu czas na uspokojenie się i dopiero po jakimś czasie zdecydował się odezwać. – Czemu właściwie boisz się rozebrać, gdy jest jasno?

– Nie boję się – odparł cicho. – Ja tylko wolę to robić, gdy jest ciemno. Zamknę oczy i jest przyjemniejsze i prostsze.

– I możesz się ukryć, prawda? – spytał, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – To że masz je teraz zamknięte nie znaczy, że cię nie widzę.

– Ale da się udawać, że tak jest – zaśmiał się i jeszcze mocniej wtulił w ramiona Sebastiana. – Światło pokazuje… za dużo rzeczy. Nie lubię, gdy ktoś mnie ogląda w świetle.

– Mnie też to dotyczy?

– Nie – odparł szybko, a po chwili jego głos złagodniał i stał się dziwnie odległy. – Ty możesz oglądać i dlatego tu jestem.

– A Mycroft Holmes? – spytał Sebastian. – Jestem pewny, że nie gasił światła – dodał z zacięciem, na co Jim poderwał głowę i uchylił powieki, by wpatrywać się w niego bez mrugnięcia przez kilkanaście sekund.

– Nie, nie gasił – przyznał w końcu. – Ale zmuszę go, by zaczął gasić.

– Wątpię, czy to się uda. Doskonale wiem, jak potrafi cię rozstroić zapalenie głupiej lampki nocnej i naprawdę nie chcę…

– Jeśli sądzisz, że to jakaś trauma czy inna bzdura, daj temu spokój – przerwał mu Jim, a jego głos stwardniał. – To zupełnie nie o to chodzi. Lubię się ukrywać, tak, _lubię_ , to żadna tajemnica. Pewnie dlatego jestem kim jestem. Czasem chciałbym być wręcz _niewidzialny_ , ale…

– Przez większość czasu _jesteś_ , a jeśli chcesz taki pozostać, powinieneś darować sobie głupot z randkami z Holmesem i ujawnianiem się całemu światu na rozprawie, po tym, jak…

– _Czasem_ – powtórzył. – Ale _czasem_ mam ochotę stanąć na podium, rozświetlony i widoczny. Chociaż na moment pokazać, że istnieję. Nie chcę całe życie być w cieniu, chociaż tak jest wygodniej i bezpieczniej. Dlatego zamierzałem się objawić tymi wszystkimi kradzieżami i być może to zrobię. Chcę… – zająknął się lecz nie dał sobie przerwać, gdy Sebastian spróbował się odezwać. – Chcę poczuć dreszczyk emocji, stanąć w blasku fleszy i przynajmniej na chwilę wyjść z cieni. Pamiętasz, jak się poznaliśmy? Jakie zrobiłem na tobie wrażenie? Absolutnie _żadnego_. Dopóki nie ujawniam, kim jestem, nie robię na ludziach _żadnego_ wrażenia.

– Jeśli się ujawnisz, staniesz się celem i, uwierz, zdecydowanie wolę twoje pokręcone zamiłowanie do ciemności niż…

– Wiesz, czemu na co dzień tak lubię cienie? – uciął Jim, jakby nie słyszał. – Dają mi przewagę, bo od dzieciństwa potrafię przemykać wszędzie niezauważony i atakować w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Ja się w nich świetnie odnajduję, ale innych ludzi przerażają. Tyle że jeśli nigdy z nich nie wyjdziesz, ludzie nigdy nie dowiedzą się, co faktycznie ich zaatakowało.

– A nie o to ci zawsze chodziło…? Żeby wrogowie nie rozumieli, skąd przyszedł cios i tym bardziej się bali?

– _Chodziło_ , ale się _znudziło_ i chyba już nie chcę być jak jakiś cholerny nietoperz, który pojawia się tylko w nocy, bo za dnia niewiele widzi.

– Albo jak kot – rzucił, a Jim spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

– Nie jestem kotem, Sebby. Chociaż dla tych bonusowych żyć, może chciałbym być – powiedział i po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej. – Chodźmy ponagrywać te bajki, dobrze…? Możesz nawet wybrać swoją ulubioną i od niej zaczniemy.

– Czerwony kapturek – odparł natychmiast. – Lubię cię w czerwonym i strasznie to ciebie przypomina, wiesz?

– Mycroft nie przypomina wilka, a ty nie przypominasz babci – powiedział Jim z powątpiewaniem.

– Byłbym myśliwym, a nie babcią – oznajmił urażonym tonem, a gdy Jim spróbował się odezwać, pochylił się i krótko go pocałował. – Bez gadania. Nie widzę tam dla siebie żadnej innej roli, _Kapturku_.

 

***

 

Całe popołudnie spędzili próbując nagrać choćby jedną bajkę, jednak żaden nie potrafił zachować powagi na choćby kilka akapitów. Jim zaczynał z pełnym zaangażowaniem, miękkim, przyjemnym i niepodobnym do jego własnego głosem, jakby faktycznie przemawiał do dzieci, a w pewnym momencie wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Sebastiana, w okno czy przygotowany tekst, a z jakichś przyczyn zaczynał odczytywać go z nadmiernym naciskiem w zupełnie niestosownych miejscach; siedem razy próbowali nagrać fragment, gdzie opisywał koszyk Kapturka, za każdym razem kończąc jego egzaltycznymi szlochami, które zmieniały się w histeryczny śmiech.

– Naprawdę zamierzasz dziś to nagrać? – spytał Sebastian, nie mogąc przestać chichotać, kiedy Jim chwycił się za serce i z miną umierającego kochanka zaczął opowiadać o zieleni lasu i tym, jak liście szeleściły pod trzewikami bohaterki.

– _A w koszyku Kapturka postukiwały też konfitury, które mama…_

– Jezu, przestań – wybuchnął, zanosząc się śmiechem. – I tak mnie teraz słychać na nagraniu, więc naprawdę możesz…

_– …przygotowała dla chorej babci, aby…_

– Jim, błagam, tkwimy tu cztery godziny a nawet nie spotkaliśmy wilka…! – parsknął, na co Jim obrócił oczami i również zaczął chichotać, a następnie cisnął kartki na podłogę i uśmiechnął się szatańsko. Naciągnął na głowę kaptur bluzy, po czym odstawił laptop na stolik i zsunął się na podłogę, by na kolanach zbliżyć się do tkwiącego na fotelu naprzeciwko Sebastiana. Oparł ramiona na jego udach i spojrzał w górę, przybierając najsłodszy wyraz twarzy, na jaki potrafił się zdobyć.

– Panie Myśliwy, nazywam się Czerwony Kapturek i chyba zgubiłam się w lesie.

– Myśliwy w pierwszej scence? – roześmiał się, na co Jim wydął usta.

– _Panie Myśliwy_ , tak strasznie się boję. Chyba śledzi mnie zły wilk, jest tak ciemno i strasznie. Zaprowadzisz mnie do domu babci?

– Mogę zaprowadzić cię do… ekhm, leśniczówki – odparł, niezbyt dobrze odgrywając rolę, jaka właśnie została mu wciśnięta, lecz Jim wydawał się tym niezrażony, a jego oczy zalśniły z ekscytacją. – Przeczekać… wilka. Burzę. Ciemną noc, bo w sumie robi się późno. Zapraszam…?

– Jest pan taki miły. Odwdzięczę się – oznajmił Jim dziecinnym głosem. – Dam panu słoiczek z malinami od mamy. Chyba że wolałby pan dostać coś innego z mojego koszyczka.

– Obiecuję, że koszyczek pozostanie nienaruszony – wydusił i zerknął na dłoń Jima, która wsuwała się już między jego uda.

– Nie musi się pan martwić, nie mam nic przeciwko naruszeniu koszyczka.

– Babci nie będzie przykro?

– Nie pisnę jej ani słówka. Obiecuję! A jestem grzeczną dziewczynką i dotrzymuję obietnic – oznajmił, a jego palce trąciły rozporek Sebastiana. Mężczyzna roześmiał się, kręcąc głową, po czym objął go ramionami i wciągnął sobie na kolana, a gdy Jim usadowił się na nich okrakiem, splótł dłonie nad jego pośladkami. – Co by chciał pan dostać za gościnę…?

– Przychodzi mi cała lista rzeczy, które chciałbym dostać, ale chyba najpierw powinniśmy dotrzeć do… leśniczówki…? – oznajmił, na co Jim otworzył szerzej oczy w wyrazie fałszywej niewinności i uwiesił mu się na szyi. – Mam cię zanieść… _Kapturku_?

– Bolą mnie nóżki od spaceru po lesie – powiedział Jim i wydął usta, a kiedy Sebastian podniósł się z miejsca, otoczył nogami jego talię i mocno do niego przywarł.

Przywierał do niego równie silnie, gdy znaleźli się w jego pokoju, odrywając od Sebastiana tylko po to, by zrzucać z siebie kolejne warstwy ubrań. Jego wygłupy skończyły się dość nagle, gdy tylko przestał mówić; oddał całą inicjatywę Sebastianowi, jak zwykle potrafiąc głównie zaczynać, a potem woląc przekazać pałeczkę komuś innemu. Im byli bliżej, tym jego aktywność spadała, aż do momentu, gdy ograniczyła się tylko do oddawania pocałunków w łagodny, niewinny sposób i zaciskania palców na jego ramionach.

Kiedy leżał pod Sebastianem z rozsuniętymi nogami, był uległy aż do bólu i cichszy niż zazwyczaj, po wszystkim zaś przylepny i czuły na dziecinny sposób. Milczał, sunąc dłonią po włosach Sebastiana, wciąż rozgrzany i zmęczony, ale gdy mężczyzna objął jego twarz, wyczuł, że nie przestaje się uśmiechać i nie popadł w zupełną bierność. Gdy z rzuconych na podłogę spodni odezwał się jego telefon, obwieszczając nadejście wiadomości, dłuższy czas ignorował go, zanim westchnął niechętnie, wiedząc, że może to ktoś z sieci odzywa się, bo zbyt długo nie wchodził na skrzynkę pocztową w trakcie zabawy w nagrywanie bajek.

– Podać ci ją? – spytał cicho Sebastian, na co Jim skinął głową i sięgnął w stronę lampki nocnej, by nie musiał grzebać w ich ubraniach w ciemności.

Kiedy po paru chwilach udało mu się odszukać komórkę, usiadł za plecami Jima i objął go od tyłu, kładąc podbródek na jego ramieniu i przymykając oczy, skrycie licząc, że nie będzie to nic wymagającego siedzenia przy laptopie przez pół nocy i że mimo stosunkowo wczesnej godziny położą się spać. Zanim jednak zdążył o to spytać, Jim spiął się w jego ramionach, więc bezwiednie zerknął w dół, na trzymany przez niego telefon.

_Mam dziś wolny wieczór. Przyjedź o jedenastej pod Turf Club przy Carlton House Terrace._

Jego gardło ścisnęło się i nie musiał nawet pytać, kim był nadawca wiadomości. Jim nie odzywał się, a jego dłoń powoli opadła, telefon zaś wysunął się z niej na pościel. Czekał na reakcję. Prawdopodobnie czekał na wybuch, wyrzuty i złość, lecz tych kilka słów przytłumiło Sebastiana na tyle, że na żadne z powyższych nie byłby w stanie się zdobyć. Tak oto minęła sielanka, jedna, krótka wiadomość rozbiła znów naiwną bajkę, w którą chciałby wierzyć i którą dla siebie odgrywali. Miał pełną świadomość, że Jim się waha, że w równym stopniu chciałby zostać tutaj i uciec do tego _złego świata_ i niebezpiecznej rozrywki, której nie potrafił sobie odmówić.

– Możesz mi zabronić – odezwał się w końcu Jim. – Powiedz, że mi nie pozwalasz. Zatrzymaj mnie, a nigdzie się nie ruszę. Możesz mi teraz przyłożyć, a nigdy więcej na niego nie spojrzę.

– Nie jesteś moją własnością – odparł, puszczając go i z rezygnacją zwieszając ramiona.

– Mógłbym się nią stać, gdybyś tylko spróbował mnie w nią zmienić… – powiedział cichym, jakby proszącym tonem, lecz Sebastian z rezygnacją pokręcił głową.

– Jim, słyszałeś kiedyś ten tekst? O tym, żeby jeśli…

– _Jeśli kogoś kochasz, pozwól mu odejść._ _Jeśli do ciebie wróci, zostanie na zawsze, jeśli odejdzie, nigdy nie był twój_ – wyrecytował Jim martwo. – Wiesz Sebby, gdybyś mniej wzorował się na romantycznych bzdurach, to nie miałbym teraz potrzeby odchodzić.

– Powtarzałeś nie raz, że ostatecznie zawsze do mnie wracasz – wydusił przez zaciśnięte gardło. Musiał czekać parę długich chwil, zanim Jim zdecydował się odpowiedzieć na te słowa.

– Jesteś strasznie naiwny, skoro masz nadzieję, że kiedyś zostanę na zawsze – powiedział powoli i wyprostował się, wbijając wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę.  

– Pewnie tak – oznajmił Sebastian, po czym pochylił się w jego stronę i lekko pocałował go w skroń, doskonale wyczuwając, że mężczyzna drga na tę niewinną czułość. – Baw się dobrze i uważaj na siebie – dokończył cicho, wycofując się i nie pozwalając, by Jim go przytrzymał.

– Sebastian…

– Proszę, nie budź mnie, gdy wrócisz, bo potrzebuję się upić i zamierzam leczyć kaca cały dzień. Biorę jutro urlop na żądanie, _szefie_ – westchnął, po czym ociężale podniósł się z łóżka, wciągnął rzucone na podłogę bokserki i, nie trudząc się sprzątaniem reszty ubrań, opuścił pomieszczenie, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Wciągnął na siebie świeże rzeczy w swoim pokoju, ale jakiś czas nie potrafił się z niego ruszyć, gdyż słyszał, jak Jim idzie do łazienki, prawdopodobnie odświeżyć się przed randką i zmyć z siebie jego zapach. Uczesać, wygładzić włosy w sposób, którego tak u niego nie lubił, a potem skierować się do garderoby i wybrać garnitur – z jakichś przyczyn miał pewność, że tym razem ruszy na spotkanie nie pod przykrywką, ale jako prawdziwy _Moriarty_.

Wiedział, że to tylko była tylko kwestia czasu i dlatego nie zaprotestował w żaden sposób, gdy nadeszła chwila, której przez ostatnie dni wyczekiwał. Jim mógł nie mówić o Mycrofcie Holmesie, być miły, słodki uroczo uległy lub dziecinny w łóżku, bawić się z nim i traktować go w cywilizowany sposób, ale ani przez chwilę nie porzucił myśli o romansie. Nie sądził chyba, że stanie się to tak szybko… że Mycroft napisze akurat w takim momencie i…

I że będzie aż tak bolało. Miał wrażenie, że zapamięta ten cholerny sms co do słowa do końca życia i że będzie się zadręczał wiele tygodni, że moralność nie pozwoliła mu okazać niezadowolenia w wyraźniejszy sposób i powstrzymać Jima przed zabawą ze światem. Często udawało mu się go hamować, ale nie potrafił do końca go chronić przed samym sobą, bo chociaż znali się tyle lat, nigdy nie przejrzał go do końca i nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek naprawdę zrozumie… po co było to wszystko, całe to uciekanie, przed zaangażowaniem, emocjami i _światłem_ rozumianym zarówno dosłownie jak w przenośni. Mieszane sygnały. Dziecinna niedecyzyjność w najprostszych sprawach, chociaż z wielkimi radził sobie tak dobrze. Naprzemienne ukrywanie się i drażnienie nieodpowiednich ludzi w zbyt ryzykowny sposób.

Chociaż w tym momencie Sebastian nie miał najmniejszej ochoty patrzyć na szykującego się na randkę Jima, nie zamierzał też tkwić u siebie i ukrywać się przed nim. Po kilkunastu minutach wpatrywania się w okno, opuścił swoją sypialnię i skierował swoje kroki do salonu, gdzie przyszykował sobie drinka i chociaż mieli niepisaną zasadę, że nie palą w mieszkaniu, wyciągnął pełną paczkę papierosów i rzucił ją stół, a następnie opadł na kanapę i sięgnął po pierwszego, martwo wpatrując się w ciemny ekran dużego telewizora. Chciałby potrafić włączyć sobie teraz kanał muzyczny czy bezsensowną komedię, uruchomić którąś z gier na playstation i po prostu się upić – ale nie potrafiłby tego zrobić, dopóki Jim wciąż tkwił w domu, a w pomieszczeniu rozstawiony był sprzęt, na którym niespełna godzinę temu bawili się w nagrywanie bajek.

Gdy Jim opuszczał swoją sypialnię, miał idealnie wygładzone włosy, a świeży garnitur wyglądał nieskazitelnie. Unikał wzroku Sebastiana, gdy ten zabrał się za zbieranie rozrzuconych po podłodze kartek z tekstem i szybko opuścił ich lokum, zgarniając płaszcz w biegu i zarzucając go sobie na ramiona dopiero na zewnątrz.

Miał ochotę cisnąć papierami a najlepiej – laptopem Jima – w kierunku pustego kominka, ale, oczywiście, nie zrobił tego i zanim zabrał się za resetowanie myśli używkami, starannie posprzątał salon, a wszystkie kartki z wydrukowanymi bajkami poukładał w kolejności i wsunął na półkę pod telewizorem. Dopiero wówczas, na sztywnych nogach i przygarbiony, ruszył do barku i wyciągnął z niego napoczętą butelkę ulubionego likieru Jima, wiedząc, że po czymś tak słodkim, w dodatku zmieszanym z wypitą w międzyczasie szklanką whisky, będzie chorował cały następny dzień – i wybrał akurat ten trunek z pełną premedytacją. Przez moment rozważał, by zadzwonić do modelki i jego… do _Jamesa i Neila_ , którzy z powodu kończenia sprawy nie wyjechali jeszcze z Londynu, ale uznał, że nie ma dziś ochoty kogokolwiek oglądać, chociaż upijanie się w samotności prawdopodobnie nie było w jego stanie najlepszym pomysłem.

Wątpił, czy cały alkohol świata byłby w stanie mu teraz pomóc, ale jego ostatnią trzeźwą myślą, zanim zaczął wlewać w siebie kolejne porcje, było okraszone gorzkim poczuciem humoru stwierdzenie, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by chociaż _spróbować_ się nim leczyć.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miał to być rozdział gdzie pojawi się zarówno lemon z Sebastianem jak spotkanie z Mycroftem, ale zmieniłam zdanie i przesunęłam tutaj scenkę z bajkami, którą planowałam na później. Przyznaję, nie spieszyłam się z zamieszczeniem, bo i tak pewnie wszyscy żyją odcinkiem specjalnym, a fiki... cóż, pewnie trochę poszły w odstawkę, a przynajmniej u mnie tak było. Jakkolwiek special mnie nie zachwycił, to jednak wiele rzeczy podobało mi się BARDZO i trochę żałuję, że nie piszę w tym momencie jakiegoś Sheriarty ;)
> 
> Wszelkie wskazanie błędów przyjmę z radością, bo w lemonach się czuję średnio nadal, za to końcówkę sprawdzałam dość późno i mogłam coś przegapić, bo oczy ledwo mi już pracują ;))


	6. Ściany działowe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dodałam nowy tag, który w tym rozdziale się częściowo realizuje w trakcie scenki łóżkowej.  
> Rozdział wyszedł bardziej obszerny niż miał wyjść i mam nadzieję, że pomimo mojej długiej i ciężkiej walki z nim - wypadł on względnie dobrze ;) Więcej w komentarzach na końcu.

***

 

W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich trzech razów, Jim jechał na spotkanie z Mycroftem z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem i nie myślał o nim, lecz o Sebastianie, którego pozostawił w domu. Nie umiał do końca określić tego, co czuł, ale najbliższe było to chyba złości, że mężczyzna nie potrafił… w sumie tego _też_ nie potrafił do końca nazwać. Nie potrafił go zatrzymać, powiedzieć chociaż jednego, wyraźnego _nie_ , ani okazać jakiejkolwiek determinacji i zdecydowania. Dawał się ranić, chociaż nie musiał tego robić; doskonale znał rozwiązanie, bo wystarczyłoby choćby jedno słowo czy mocniejszy uścisk dłoni, a Jim nie ruszyłby się z domu, porzucił całą tę zabawę i uruchomił opcje zaplanowane od dawna na dzień, gdy Sebastian powie _dość_ jego ciągłym ucieczkom do kolejnych fascynujących spraw i ludzi. Wolałby wyrzuty i kłótnie, do których dochodziło w przeszłości na tej płaszczyźnie, bo w nich przynajmniej było jakieś życie i emocje, a nie tylko nadmierna ckliwość; ścinanie się na argumenty rozumiał i czuł się w nim pewnie, zaś na to, co prezentował Sebastian, gdy był cichy zraniony, nigdy nie umiał właściwie reagować. Dlatego czekał na słowa, o których wiedział, że jeszcze nie padną i dlatego znów uciekał, a im dalej od domu się znajdował, tym bardziej obraz wodzących za nim, smutnych, jasnych oczu rozmywał się w jego pamięci.

Zamierzał zostawić samochód pod jednym z licznych biurowców, gdzie miał wykupione miejsce parkingowe i pozostałą trasę pokonać złapaną na ulicy taksówką. Prawdopodobnie był to zbędny trud, bo Mycroft, jeśli naprawdę by tego chciał, mógłby odkryć lokalizację jego domu; ten znajdował się w osłoniętej terenami zielonymi okolicy, ale to i tak był Londyn, naszprycowany kamerami CCTV i jego ludźmi. Mógł wyśledzić na starszych nagraniach samochody, w których czasem po prostu musiał wyhaczyć Jima, bo jednak nie zawsze uważał tak bardzo, jak pewnie powinien. Może więc _powinien_ zacząć uważać, bo chociaż o siebie się nie martwił, nie podobała mu się myśl, że służby specjalne mogłyby przez niego dotrzeć do Sebastiana.

Niemal uderzył w słup sygnalizacji świetlnej, gdy w jego umyśle pojawiła się wizja, że mógłby on zostać zamknięty i przesłuchiwany w taki sposób, w jaki on sam wcześniej był. Zdawał sobie oczywiście sprawę, że zatrudnił twardego wojskowego, który miał służyć mu przede wszystkim za ochronę i zasadniczo podczas akcji i spotkań z klientami sprawdzał się w tej roli znakomicie; odkąd jednak jego uczucia wyszły na jaw, w kwestiach prywatnych stał się tak miękki i wrażliwy, że Jim był pewny, iż osoba jak Mycroft Holmes byłaby w stanie bez problemu wykryć ten jego jedyny czuły punkt i wykorzystać. W końcu Sebastian wiedział o sieci najwięcej ze wszystkich żyjących ludzi poza samym Jimem, a odpowiednie naciskanie musiałoby zadziałać również na niego. Nie chodziło nawet o to, co by zdradził, ale jakich środków użyłoby, aby to z niego wydobyć.

Zawahał się po raz pierwszy od początku jego znajomości z Mycroftem, czy aby na pewno powinien do niego jechać i dalej się nim bawić. Oczywiście nadal miał na to ochotę, traktował go jako odskocznię od nudy i wyzwanie, wcale nie tak groźne dla niego samego, jak uważał Sebastian; chciał zobaczyć, co się będzie działo i jak rozwinie się ich znajomość. Miał świadomość, że to tylko krótki romans, liczył na dobrą zabawę a w najlepszym wariancie na pewne wymierne korzyści: nie ulegało wątpliwości, że jeśli Mycroft by się do niego przywiązał albo dał się manipulować, co częściowo już się udawało, jego praca stałaby się znacznie łatwiejsza. Mógłby zapewnić sobie klientów bardziej znaczących niż ludzie potrzebujący pomocy w morderstwach, fałszerstwach i włamaniach. Mógłby o krok dalej wejść w politykę, na zasadzie cienia z prawdziwą władzą, a nie tylko cichego doradcy, który podrzuca ministerstwu pomysły i kontakty do przeforsowania czy odrzucenia jakichś przepisów. Dostałby znacznie więcej możliwości niż te, które zapewniali mu szpiedzy w sekretariacie, dziale sprzątającym czy administracji każdej znaczącej instytucji w kraju. Były to niewidzialne osoby, przydatne jako jego dodatkowe oczy i uszy, dzięki którym nie musiałby w sumie odrywać się od ekranu laptopa i opuszczać swoich czterech ścian, jednak czasem miał już dość swojej przezroczystości i bezpiecznych fortec, w których trwał tak długo.

Nie kłamał, gdy mówił Sebastianowi, że potrzebuje błysku fleszy, ale nie był też do końca szczery – bo nie miał pełnego przekonania, że chciałby gwiazdą na samym szczycie pozostać dłużej niż kilka tygodni. Tyle że chciał przynajmniej się na nim pojawić, aby zobaczyć, jak to jest, nawet jeśli miałoby mu się to nie spodobać.

Po odstawieniu samochodu, podróż taksówką trwała zaledwie kilka minut, gdyż ulice były o tej porze prawie całkiem puste, a po korkach z godzin szczytu nie było najmniejszego śladu. Pospiesznie zapłacił kierowcy i opuścił samochód, rozglądając się i nie mając pewności, czy ma wejść pod wskazany adres, czekać na jakiś sygnał od Mycrofta czy też tkwić tu do północy, do której pozostało jeszcze dobrych kilkanaście minut. Zanim zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, rozejrzał się po okolicznych budynkach, podejrzewając, że jest to jedno z tych miejsc, gdzie faktycznie mógłby spotkać Mycrofta. Szybko zorientował się, że kamery CCTV są rozmieszczone w ten sposób, że ich zasięg nie obejmował części parkingu i paru dalszych przejść. Automatycznie skierował się właśnie tam, trzymając się tych obszarów, gdzie nie mógł być obserwowany – nie dlatego, że bał się być nagranym, zakładał bowiem, że Mycroft unieszkodliwił je, aby nikt go tu nie zarejestrował – ale aby pokonać standardową ścieżkę, jaką mężczyzna poruszałby się, jeśli nie chciał każdorazowo wyłączać części kamer. W ten sposób minął prawą stroną ulicy Ogrody Waterloo, przekroczył jezdnię i znalazł przy odnowionej kamiennicy, której dół zajęty był przez instytut sztuki współczesnej.

Czuł, że jest we właściwym miejscu, chociaż przesłanki, które go tu zaprowadziły, były dość mgliste i zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pewności, czy trafił właściwie. Zaczął się rozglądać po okolicy, zerkając w kolejne okna, szczególną uwagę poświęcający tym, które wychodziły na stronę, z której dało się obserwować okolice Turf Club. Światło paliło się w dwóch, należących do osobnych mieszkań; oba miały rolety ściągnięte tylko do połowy, a ponieważ w pierwszym dostrzegł szafki kuchenne w jaskrawożółtym kolorze, od razu uznał, że nie mogą należeć do Mycrofta. W drugim, mieszczącym się na trzecim piętrze, był widoczny fragment szafy z ciemnego drewna i ponura tapeta w odcieniu kawy z mlekiem – elegancka, trochę staroświecka i jego zdaniem paskudna, więc jeśli trafił na właściwy budynek, podejrzewał, że to mogło być lokum, którego szukał. Drugie okno w tym samym apartamencie było ciemne, ale kątem oka dostrzegł, że ktoś w nim stoi – a gdy uśmiechnął się szeroko, wpatrując się wprost w nie, sylwetka natychmiast zniknęła, zaś jego telefon parę chwil później się odezwał.

 _Mieszkanie 21. Wejście jest na drugim piętrze_ odczytał i natychmiast się roześmiał, że zagadka była aż tak prosta. Docenił jednak fakt, że Mycroft nie podał się na tacy i trochę utrudnił mu zadanie, nie zjawiając się w umówionym miejscu lecz licząc, że sam do niego trafi. Być może zamierzał wyjść do niego o ustalonej godzinie, ale wolał traktować to jako wyzwanie, żeby nie było zbyt nudno… umówić się z kimś publicznie tylko po to, by zaprowadzić go na seks do apartamentu sto metrów dalej? To brzmiało tak pospolicie i zupełnie _okropnie_.

Szybko dotarł do właściwej klatki i parę chwil później dzwonił domofonem, a potem wchodził po schodach, ignorując oczekującą na parterze windę. Na półpiętrze przejrzał się w oknie, poprawił cienki płaszcz oraz upewnił się, czy jego włosy są wystarczająco wygładzone i dopiero wówczas ruszył dalej. Nadal miał kiepski nastrój spowodowany tym, że powinien był pokłócić się z Sebastianem, a ten nie tylko nie zamierzał doprowadzać do starcia, ale wręcz wypchnął go swoim brakiem reakcji w ramiona Mycrofta. Oddychał głęboko, by odsunąć te myśli i nie pozwolić, by sentymenty przygasiły entuzjazm, który powinien czuć, idąc do jaskini lwa… albo raczej nory wilka, jeśli trzymać się bajkowych porównań.

Kiedy jednak zapukał w drzwi, a Mycroft otworzył po kilku sekundach, pewnie by udać, że przed nimi na niego nie czekał, wszystkie swoje siły musiał skoncentrować na tym, by nie powiedzieć na głos, że z ekscytacji nici, bo jakimś cudem okazało się, że chociaż szukał wilka, trafił raczej do domku babci. Już otwarty przedpokój i widoczny z niego salon pokazywały, że apartament był urządzonym w tym nudnym, staroświeckim stylu i, doprawdy, brakowało tu tylko wyszywanych ręcznie obrusików, talerzyków w kwiatki oraz przykurzonych firanek. O ile jego dom urządzał dekorator, tutaj Mycroft wybierał chyba rzeczy sam, prawdopodobnie klikając tylko linki do potrzebnych mebli na stronie internetowej, robiąc to szybko i niedbale, patrząc tylko na ogólny styl i sugerując się tym, że wysoka cena będzie oznaczać wysoką jakość. Mieszkanie było więc nieciekawe, drogie, brzydkie i staroświeckie. Mieszkanie bogatego _starszego pana_. Najbardziej nieciekawy wariant z możliwych. Przecież on nie był aż tak stary…! Miał zaledwie parę lat więcej niż Sebastian, a wydawał się pochodzić z innej epoki.

– Mogłeś podać prawidłowy adres – oznajmił po zamknięciu za sobą drzwi, po czym skupił wzrok na Mycrofcie; zaczął zsuwać płaszcz z ramion, robiąc to powoli i ostentacyjnie, lecz mężczyzna nie sięgnął w jego stronę, by mu w tym pomóc.

– Mogłem – odparł spokojnie i uśmiechnął się w nieprzyjemny sposób. – Zapraszam – dodał, a ponieważ nadal nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by odebrać od niego wierzchnie odzienie, Jim ściągnął płaszcz do końca, a następnie, chociaż miał przy sobie stojący wieszak, beztrosko wypuścił ubranie na podłogę i ruszył przed siebie, całkowicie ignorując mordercze spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu Mycroft. Niemal wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł, że mężczyzna został przy wejściu i podniósł jego płaszcz, a następnie powiesił na wieszaku i z przesadną pedanterią wygładził materiał.

– Dwupoziomowy apartament w centrum? – rzucił, przesuwając palcami po skórzanym obiciu niezbyt wygodnie wyglądającego fotela i spoglądając na schody prowadzące na poziom, z którego Mycroft obserwował wcześniej ulicę. Tam prawdopodobnie znajdowała się sypialnia, łazienka i dodatkowy, nieokreślonego przeznaczenia niewielki pokój z najlepszym widokiem. – Rząd musi strasznie lekko traktować pieniądze podatników.

– Czego się napijesz? – spytał Mycroft, ignorując jego przytyki, po czym nakazał mu gestem, by usiadł; Jim uniósł brwi, nie zamierzając wykonywać polecania i zamiast tego zaczął bardziej wnikliwie rozglądać się po pokoju.

– Wina, które mi kupiłeś – odparł, a następnie okrążył fotel i kanapę i ruszył w głąb obszernego pomieszczenia, które służyło jednocześnie za salon i gabinet; chwycił obracane krzesło i, świadom, że Mycroft wciąż go obserwuje, ruszył z nim do stołu, kilka razy naciskając na oparcie i ślizgając się na niezbyt wygodnych, nowych pantoflach po lakierowanym parkiecie, na którym zostawił w efekcie wyraźne rysy. Mycroft nie skomentował tego, ale jego pięści zaciskały się ze złości, kiedy kierował swoje kroki do przylegającej do salonu kuchni.

Jim uśmiechnął się kpiąco i opadł na krzesło, po czym poluzował oparcie, odchylił się do tyłu i zmniejszył wysokość, aby dostosować ją do swojego wzrostu. Mocniej chwycił się podłokietników i zdecydowanie odepchnął stopami od podłogi, pogwizdując pod nosem, gdy krzesło zaczęło się obracać. Powtórzył to kilkakrotnie, wpatrując się w wirujący sufit, a po kilkunastu sekundach, gdy usłyszał, że Mycroft wrócił z kuchni, gwałtownie się zatrzymał i wbił w niego wzrok, po raz pierwszy od przyjścia tutaj koncentrując się na nim, a nie na otoczeniu, w które chciał się wczuć w pierwszej kolejności.

Mężczyzna tkwił nieruchomo w otwartym przejściu z dwoma kieliszkami, butelką i korkociągiem w rękach i wpatrywał się nie w niego, lecz w krzesło, które Jim przed chwilą rozstroił. Ubrany w szczęśliwie _dwuczęściowy_ garnitur – przesadnie elegancki, ale i tak znacznie mniej sztywny niż zazwyczaj… prawdopodobnie jego wydanie randkowe, chociaż było śmieszne, że ktokolwiek mógł coś podobnego uważać za odpowiednie na schadzkę z kochankiem. Miał jednak lepszy odcień niż zazwyczaj, chłodniejszy i nieco ciemniejszy, chyba nie do końca pasujący do karnacji Mycrofta, bo ta wydawała się w nim odrobinę za blada. Kiedy mężczyzna zrobił parę kroków w stronę stołu, wyczuł zapach jego perfum – mocnych, ostrych i, co było zaskakujące, nowocześniejszych niż zazwyczaj nosił. Może jednak były więc szanse, by z koronkowej babci wyłonił się wilk.

Poczekał w milczeniu, aż Mycroft otworzy butelkę nieznanej mu marki, a potem przyjął kieliszek, bez powodzenia próbując trącić przy tym opuszkami palców jego dłoń. Uniósł naczynie w górę w geście toastu i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy mężczyzna usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko niego.

– Przy każdym innym powiedziałbym teraz _za spotkanie_ , ale jesteś tak poważny, że jedyne, co przychodzi mi do głowy to _za Anglię, Boże, chroń królową!_ – stwierdził i chociaż miał być to przytyk i złośliwa ironia, Mycroft uśmiechnął się, jakby słowa te szczerze go rozbawiły.

– _Boże, chroń królową_ , skoro brytyjski rząd przyjmuje pod swoim dachem Napoleona zbrodni – oznajmił, po czym przysunął kieliszek do ust i upił niewielki łyk, z trudem kryjąc fakt, że kupił coś, co kompletnie mu nie pasowało i gdyby nie wyzwanie Jima, nigdy by nie wybrał podobnego trunku. Ten zaś szybko uznał, że Mycroft miał rację, ukrywając skrzywienie: wino było _oryginalne_ , tego nie dało się mu odmówić, ale poza tym za słodkie, zbyt owocowe i na domiar złego odrobinę musujące. Był to jednak dowód, że oryginalność była starszego Holmesa czymś kompletnie niezrozumiałym i dość obrzydliwym i w efekcie utknęli z winem tak paskudnym, że Jim powątpiewał, czy skończy chociaż kieliszek.

– Jest ohydne – oznajmił wprost, nie zamierzając się z nim męczyć i parsknął śmiechem na widok miny Mycrofta, który prawdopodobnie w podobnej sytuacji byłby gotów udawać, że mu smakuje tylko po to, by nie popełnić gafy. – Przynieś cokolwiek innego, co sam lubisz, żeby chociaż jeden z nas się nie męczył. A tym poczęstuj jakiegoś osiemnastolatka w srebrnym t-shircie wyrwanego z gejowskiego klubu, bo zakładam, że to jedyny typ, jakiemu mogłoby pasować – roześmiał się i wyciągnął wygodniej na fotelu.

– Barek masz za plecami, a w lodówce chłodzą się dwa inne – odparł Mycroft, tym razem wpatrując się palce Jima, obejmujące nóżkę kieliszka tak niedbale, że ten w każdej chwili mógł się z nich wysunąć.

– Wylejesz to _cudo_? – spytał z fałszywym zdziwieniem.

– Najprawdopodobniej.

– Wiesz, co ja bym zrobił? Wlał zawartość kieliszków z powrotem do butelki i poczęstował jakiegoś niechcianego gościa.

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek mnie zaprosisz do któregokolwiek ze swoich lokum, obiecuję, nie wypiję niczego, czego sam tam nie przyniosę – oznajmił Mycroft, którego bezpośrednia krytyka Jima wydawała się jednocześnie irytować i fascynować i nie był w stanie zdecydować, która emocja przeważa. – Wybierzesz coś innego, czy wolisz od razu iść do sypialni? – powiedział moment później, co sprawiło, że Jim zamarł i wymusił sztuczny uśmieszek. Na seks z całą pewnością nie był jeszcze gotowy i w ogóle nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby iść do łóżka bez dłuższych gierek, złośliwości czy wygłupów.

– Do sypialni, bez choćby buziaka na powitanie? – spytał, aby zyskać na czasie i ukryć swoje podenerwowanie; Mycroft zmarszczył wówczas brwi, jakby kompletnie nie rozumiał, skąd wzięło się jego napięcie i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, sądząc chyba, że Jim powie coś więcej, co jakoś go nakieruje. – Prosiłem o scenariusz na grę wstępną, ale jeśli twoje pomysły mają być takie, jak to wino, może jednak lepiej się przed tym napić – rzucił i już miał podnieść się z miejsca, kiedy Mycroft poderwał się zaskakująco szybko, a moment później znalazł przed Jimem, przyciskał jego ręce do podłokietników i pochylał nad nim.

– Zadałem proste pytanie, więc daruj sobie bezsensownych komentarzy.

– Ale najwyraźniej rozmawiamy w innych językach, których druga strona _wyjątkowo_ nie zna – odparł Jim i wyzywająco uniósł podbródek. – Czego ty nie rozumiesz? Mówiłem ci, że nie interesuje mnie sytuacja, gdy przychodzę tu, a ty od razu ściągasz mi spodnie i ładujesz się z palcami do środka. Buziak. Wino. Gra wstępna. Po ostatnim poradzono mi, żeby zamiast spotykać się z tobą, kupić sobie wibrator i może powinienem był zastosować się do tej porady.

– Zwierzasz się z naszych…

– Mojemu wojskowemu pieskowi – uciął, zanim Mycroft powiedział chociaż słowo więcej. – Nie był zachwycony.

– Zwierzasz mu się ze wszystkiego?

– Och. Sądzisz, że wie coś o sieci? – spytał i tym razem, ponieważ rozmowa przeszła na pracę, w kwestii której grał lepiej niż w momentach prywatnych, gdy się czegoś lub kogoś obawiał, nie miał problemów, by kłamać, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Piesek. Coś ci to mówi? – powiedział, spychając na bok myśl o tym, że _piesek_ prawdopodobnie zalewa teraz alkoholem smutki. Nie potrzebował takich wizji, a jakiekolwiek okazanie Mycroftowi, że Sebastian był dla niego cenny, nie wchodziło w grę. – Daj temu spokój. Wątpię, czy chcesz słuchać o moich kochankach. Chyba że chcesz o tym słuchać, aby wiedzieć, co lubię w łóżku – oznajmił, wpatrując się w niego badawczo, lecz twarz Mycrofta pozostała nieprzenikniona i nie potrafił w żaden sposób stwierdzić, co mężczyzna sądzi, a on z kolei nie zamierzał mówić tego na głos. – Zrób mi drinka – powiedział więc, spokojnym, ale rozkazującym tonem; spodziewał się kolejnego wybuchu złości, jednak Mycroft drgnął, a gdy odezwał się ponownie, jego głos brzmiał dziwnie ugodowo.

– Życzysz sobie czegoś konkretnego? – spytał, chyba trochę wbrew sobie. Jim zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nie rozumiejąc, co właśnie się stało. Niby wiedział, że Mycroft nieświadomie daje sobą dyrygować, gdy nie potrafi go wyczuć, niby jego zachowanie mogło wynikać z faktu, że wczuł się w rolę gospodarza, który zaprosił kogoś do siebie i nie potrafił traktować go jak nieproszonego gościa… ale wszystko to wydawało się głębsze. Jakby naprawdę nie potrafił zachowywać się inaczej, chciał zaspokoić jego potrzeby… bo co? Bo ostatnim razem jego duma była urażona? Bo nikt nie ośmielał się odzywać do niego w taki sposób i nie umiał reagować inaczej? Wątpił w to, w końcu mężczyzna umiał trzymać się poleceń zwierzchników i na pewno nie robił się z ich powodu spięty… nie wydawało mu się również, że zadziałała jakaś tajemna _moc Moriarty’ego_ , bo nie zmieniał się przecież w tyrana, był dowcipny i złośliwy i w takim wydaniu nie budził w ludziach podobnych reakcji.

– Niech będzie odświeżające i mocno owocowe – odparł beznamiętnym tonem i niedługo później stanęła przed nim wysoka szklanka, a Mycroft wydawał się czekać na kolejne dyspozycje. – Grzeczny chłopiec – rzucił bezmyślnie, na co mężczyzna drgnął i jakby wyrwał się z dziwnego odrętwienia.

– Wypij to i skończ.

– Z czym?

– Z takimi zagrywkami.

– Nic nie zrobiłem – odparował i, nie będąc w stanie dłużej patrzyć na Mycrofta, zaczął błądzić wzrokiem po ścianach. Atmosfera z napiętej stała się dziwaczna, nie potrafił jej wyczuć i po raz pierwszy od początku spotkania przypomniał sobie słowa Sebastiana, który twierdził, że nie rozumie samego siebie i nie wie, jakie reakcje może budzić w niektórych ludziach. Mógłby o to zapytać, dokładnie w tym momencie mógłby wprost wyciągnąć z Mycrofta, dlaczego się go słuchał, zamiast walczyć – ale jeśli miałoby mu to odebrać przewagę, której przyczyn nie rozumiał, wolał błądzić po omacku, nawet jeśli czuł się w tym tak samo niepewnie jak druga strona.

– Nie, nie zrobiłeś – powiedział mężczyzna i nerwowo sięgnął po własną szklankę, a następnie upił spory łyk alkoholu, takiego samego drinka, jaki przyrządził Jimowi, chociaż prawie na pewno nie smakował mu on równie mocno jak wcześniejsze wino. – Czego oczekujesz po naszych spotkaniach, oprócz oczywistego? – spytał po paru chwilach.

– Gdy szedłem do ciebie pierwszy raz, oczekiwałem zabawy, ale nie wydajesz się zbyt rozrywkowy.

– Gdy zgodziłem się z tobą widywać, sądziłem, że będziesz przyjmował odwrotną rolę i nie zaczniesz wydawać mi poleceń. To właśnie sugerowałeś od samego początku.

– Nie wydaję ci poleceń – powiedział ze zdziwieniem, skołowany takim obrotem sprawy. – Nie próbujesz dominować, a liczysz, że ja będę ulegać? Ja mam zacząć? To chyba twoje zadanie. Zaczynanie. Inicjowanie – zaśmiał się i ponownie przyssał do drinka, ciesząc się skrycie, że był na tyle mocny, że jest szansa, aby alkohol trochę rozluźnił atmosferę. – Mam wyjść i tu wrócić i zaczniemy od początku?

– To by było…

– Jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie – odparł, po czym podniósł się z miejsca, klasnął w dłonie i opuścił paroma szybkimi krokami salon, stanął w przedpokoju i zastukał w drewnianą framugę, a następnie zajrzał do środka i zmienił wyraz twarzy na słodki i rozbawiony jednocześnie. – Witam, panie Holmes. Jestem… – _czerwonym kapturkiem i zgubiłem się w lesie_ , pomyślał, ale ugryzł się w porę w język, bo wiedział, że powiedzenie czegoś takiego byłoby przesadą nawet dla niego. – Mogę wejść? – spytał więc, otwierając oczy szerzej i wpatrując się z fałszywą nieśmiałością w oniemiałego Mycrofta.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – wydusił mężczyzna.

– Prosił pan, żebym przyszedł – powiedział śpiewnie, zaciskając palce na framudze; mężczyzna przez parę chwil tylko na niego patrzył, a gdy Jim zachichotał, udając niepewnego, usta Mycrofta ściągnęły się z irytacji; po chwili poderwał się z fotela i zbliżył do niego, zaś jego dłoń znalazła się na włosach Jima i mocno szarpnęła je do tyłu.

– Przestań się…

– Mówiłem, że potrzebuję zabawy na początek. Scenariuszy – odparł kpiąco, po raz pierwszy od początku spotkania czując ekscytację. – Kim mam dla pana być, panie Holmes…?

– Mam ochotę zrealizować scenariusz, gdzie idziemy do sypialni i nie próbujemy jednak rozmawiać.

– Ach tak? – spytał, wyzywająco unosząc podbródek. – Zmuś mnie – dodał, obawiając się wciąż, że po tym, jak poziom dziwaczności przybrał punkt krytyczny, absolutnie nic z tego nie wyjdzie, a on wróci do domu i dołączy do pijącego Sebastiana, by wspólnie z nim zapominać o katastrofie, jaką była ta randka. Dokładnie w momencie, gdy miał zamiar odsunąć się od Mycrofta i rzuciwszy jakimś upokarzającym komentarzem wyjść, mężczyzna wzmocnił uścisk na jego włosach, a wolną ręką chwycił go za szyję i popchnął go do tyłu, mrużąc ze złością oczy.

Zanim Jim zdołał zareagować, przyciskał go do ściany z kolanem pomiędzy jego udami i ustami tuż przy uchu. Przewyższał go swoim wzrostem i siłą, co nie było szczególnym wyzwaniem i w końcu wróciła mu energia i złość, stłumione zdezorientowaniem – zabawnym, jednak nieciekawym, gdy nie pociągało za sobą żadnych słów ani akcji.

– Panie Holmes, przyznaję, teraz mnie pan zaskoczył, _w końcu_ – wymruczał, uśmiechając się szeroko, ale chichot zamarł w jego gardle, gdy udo Mycrofta naparło na jego krocze, a dłoń znalazła się na włosach i mocno szarpnęła je do tyłu.

– Zaskoczył? – spytał ostro, odchylając jego głowę aż do granicy bolesności – Po to przyszedłeś.

– Tak, ale… – skrzywił się, kiedy nacisk na jego krocze się wzmocnił, stając się raczej bolesny niż przyjemny – ale jakoś przestałem na to liczyć, gdzieś pomiędzy kiepskim winem a tym, jak zrobiłeś nam drinki, które smakują tylko mi.

– Następnym razem, _obiecuję_ , przygotuję ci knebel – oznajmił, po czym szarpnął go za kołnierz, oderwał od ściany i popchnął do przodu, prowadząc go w głąb mieszkania; używał do tego zbędnej siły, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Jim nie zamierzał oponować.

– Prosiłem tylko o coś do związania – odparł z rozbawieniem.

– Tyle że nie mogę cię już słuchać – warknął Mycroft, a ponieważ dotarli na schody, skinął na niego, by ruszył w górę, nie zamierzając go tam holować. Sunął jednak krok za nim, a gdy Jim zwolnił i eksperymentalnie zerknął na siebie, bez ceregieli chwycił go od tyłu za kark i boleśnie zacisnął na nim palce. – Pozwoliłem ci się zatrzymać?

– Nie, panie Holmes – wymruczał, z szerokim uśmiechem ruszając przed siebie, celowo stawiając kroki w innym niż Mycroft tempie, aby ten co chwilę mógł go popychać.

Kiedy dotarli na drugi poziom mieszkania, a Jim został pociągnięty w stronę sypialni, uderzyła go nagła świadomość, co robi; oto znalazł się w lokum, w którym człowiek jak Mycroft Holmes organizował sobie schadzki z nieświadomymi jego tożsamości mężczyznami, uprawiał tu seks i gdy już przeszli z rozmów do konkretów, był tu w tym aspekcie znacznie pewniejszy siebie niż w gabinecie w siedzibie służb specjalnych. O ile w salonie nie potrafił właściwie reagować na zaczepki Jima, tu doskonale wiedział, co ma robić.

Kiedy znaleźli się w sypialni, popchnął go w stronę obszernego łóżka, a potem nacisnął na jego ramiona; jasna pościel pozbawiona ozdób, poważne, ciemne meble, nieciekawe ściany – dokładnie to, czego można się było po nim spodziewać. Materac okazał się twardszy, niż wydawało się to Jimowi komfortowe, a samo łóżko było jakiejś nieporęcznej dla niego wysokości i gdy usiadł na nim, a Mycroft pochylił się i zaczął wpatrywać w niego z góry we władczy i zimny sposób, poczuł desperacką potrzebę, by w następnym kroku wrócić jednak do salonu i uprawiać seks choćby na obracanym krześle. Pomimo że z doświadczenia wiedział, że mogło się to skończyć połamanymi palcami, skręconym nadgarstkiem i tłumaczeniem swojemu lekarzowi, że naprawdę da się spaść z fotela pracując przy komputerze.

– Zdejmij to – powiedział Mycroft, przerywając ciąg jego myśli i lekko szarpiąc specjalnie dobraną na tę okazję marynarkę. Jim zamarł pod jego wyczekującym wzrokiem i przez parę chwil nie poruszał się ani nic nie mówił. – Jakiś problem?

– Zgaś światło – odparł powoli, na co mężczyzna uniósł brew i skrzyżował ręce.

– Po co? Zamierzasz udawać, że jesteś z kimś innym?

– Zawsze doskonale wiem, z kim jestem – oznajmił i zerknął w stronę wyłącznika. – Zgaś górne światło – powtórzył natarczywym tonem, zawieszając dłonie nad dolnym guzikiem marynarki. Mycroft przez moment się wahał, mrużąc oczy, ewidentnie niezadowolony z jego życzenia, w końcu jednak skapitulował i sięgnął w stronę szafki nocnej, by zapalić niewielką lampkę, a następnie cofnął się pod drzwi i wyłączył górne światło. Potem zaś oparł się o nie plecami, ponownie krzyżując ręce i patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

– Na co czekasz? – spytał z naciskiem. – W moim biurze nie miałeś problemu ze _światłem_ – zauważył, na co Jim uśmiechnął się sztucznie, nie zamierzając mu mówić, że wówczas został przyciśnięty do biurka, Mycroft zabrał się za niego od tyłu i mógł po prostu zamknąć oczy i ulec, udając, że tak naprawdę znajduje się w ciemności. Rozbieranie się na czyichś oczach, kogoś innego niż Sebastian, było dla niego krępujące do granic możliwości i zaczął wątpić, czy w ogóle jest w stanie to zrobić; spaliłby się jednak ze wstydu, gdyby miał poprosić, aby Mycroft się odwrócił, a potem władować się pod kołdrę.

– Sądziłem, że mi pomożesz – oznajmił więc i bezradnie rozłożył ręce, po czym wydął usta, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Twój piesek musi cię rozbierać? – spytał kpiąco. – Może jeszcze pomaga ci wiązać buty?

– Czasami pomagał. Widzisz, przez ostatnich kilka tygodni – zamachał mu prawą dłonią, która chociaż była już właściwie zaleczona, wciąż tkwiła w lekkim usztywnieniu – miałem połamane palce, zdaje się że więcej niż połowę. I skasowane ręce. I jeszcze parę innych rzeczy… w sumie całkiem sporo było takich, które się z jakichś przyczyn skasowały. Cóż, tak jakoś wyszło – oznajmił beztroskim, nieszczerym tonem, po czym zaczął rozpinać marynarkę w tak ociężały sposób, że po prostu _wiedział_ , iż Mycroft długo nie wytrzyma patrzenia na coś tak nieporadnego. – Piesek pomagał mi właściwie ze wszystkim. Chyba się wciąż nie przyzwyczaiłem, że mam to robić sam.

– Może jeszcze karmi cię i kąpie? – spytał z irytacją, ale potem oderwał się od drzwi i ruszył w stronę Jima.

– Karmienie podobało mi się bardziej od kąpania. Był słodki. Strasznie się martwił, że nie mogę… – urwał, kiedy Mycroft paroma sprawnymi ruchami rozpiął mu guziki marynarki ściągnął ją z jego ramion. – Nie mogę utrzymać widelca. I że jestem taki bezbronny i słaby.

– Już nie jesteś – oznajmił, po czym wyszarpnął koszulę z jego spodni. – I nie wydaje mi się, żebyś jeszcze potrzebował usztywnienia.

– Nadal boli – odparł, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i zwiesił ją żałośnie pod nienaturalnym kątem. – Czasem. Okropni panowie zrobili mi okropne rzeczy.

– Zrobili dokładnie to, co kazałem im robić i to oni sprawili, że przyszedłeś do mnie po więcej – stwierdził sucho.

– Przecież nie połamiesz mi palców i rąk – powiedział, wpatrując się w niego z lekką kpiną.

– Nie kuś – warknął, chwytając ostrzegawczo jego nadgarstek; potem zaś ściągnął z jego ramion rozpiętą już koszulę i poczekał, aż Jim zdejmie ją do końca.

– Chodzi mi o inny rodzaj _więcej_. Ten rodzaj _więcej_ , którego okropni panowie nie ośmielili się nawet tknąć.

– Nie dostali ode mnie dyspozycji, ale momentami żałuję, że nie dostali, bo może to oduczyłoby cię podobnych komentarzy – oznajmił na tyle ostro, że Jim zamarł, zdziwiony, że akurat to stwierdzenie tak poirytowało Mycrofta. – Rozbierz się i nie próbuj odzywać – dodał, ponownie cofając o krok i wpatrując w niego z góry.

Miał zaciśnięte pięści, a jego mięśnie były napięte, gdy zaczął zdejmować z ramion własną marynarkę. Odwiesił ją starannie na krześle i uniósł brew, czekając, aż Jim ruszy dalej i dopiero, kiedy ten rozpiął z pewnymi oporami spodnie, zabrał się za swoją koszulę. Nie skomentował faktu, że Jim swoje rzeczy bezwiednie rzucał na podłogę, jednak własne ubrania składał równo i sprawnie i wydawało się, że ma większą ochotę wyciągnąć żelazko i zabrać się za prasowanie niż uprawiać seks.

Jim nagle uznał, że najmniej podniecającą rzeczą na świecie były złożone i wygładzone skarpetki tkwiące na stosiku ubrań i zaczął szczerze powątpiewać, czy poczynania Mycrofta, czego by nie zdecydował się zrobić, wynagrodzą mu coś podobnego. Z tym większym impetem cisnął na podłogę własne, a spodnie celowo rzucił tak, by po podniesieniu ich za jakiś czas były jak najbardziej wygniecione. Obaj tkwili naprzeciwko siebie w samej bieliźnie i potrzeba zgaszenia światła całkowicie powróciła, bo widok, jaki miał przed sobą, zupełnie go nie zachwycał. Wcześniej nie zastanawiał się jakoś szczególnie nad porównywaniem Sebastiana i Mycrofta pod względem wyglądu, ale do tej pory nie miał okazji wnikliwie przyjrzeć się temu drugiemu – teraz zaś _miał_ i od razu zwrócił uwagę na jego charakterystyczne dla osób pracujących za biurkiem zaniedbanie, nadużywanie słodyczy i oszukiwanie samego siebie przy treningach.

Przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, próbując przywołać w myślach wszystko to, co pociągało go w tym człowieku. Rezerwy, które przesuwał małymi krokami, a Mycroft tego nie widział, sposób, w jaki się irytował, a jego bardziej mroczna strona próbowała się przebić przez poprawność i narzucone reguły. Nieprzeciętny intelekt, ale umysł pracujący w zupełnie inny sposób niż jego. Nieudolne starania, gdy mężczyzna próbował go zrozumieć i być górą. Sposób, w jaki zaciskał mu dłoń na szyi… to ostatnie wystarczyło, aby niechęć Jima stopniała i gdy spojrzał na niego ponownie, zdołał się zmusić do dojrzenia wnętrza i potencjału, jaki w nim drzemał, a nie tylko zupełnie przeciętnego ciała.

– Daj ręce – powiedział Mycroft chłodno, a Jim automatycznie wyciągnął przed siebie ramiona; ekscytacja zaczęła powracać i uderzyła w niego z pełną mocą, kiedy mężczyzna sięgnął po jego rzucony na podłogę krawat i pospiesznie skrępował mu nadgarstki. Związał je mocno, aż do momentu, gdy każdy ruch powodował dyskomfort, ale unieruchomił je tak, aby uszkodzona strona prawego nie była nadwyrężona i że nie groziło mu pogłębienie zaleczonej już prawie całkowicie kontuzji. – Odwróć się i oprzyj łokciami o łóżko – rzucił następnie, a jego oczy zalśniły niepokojąco i gdy Jim był już bliski wypełnienia tego polecenia tak po prostu, uznał, że nie tędy droga; jeśli będzie robił, co mu kazano, nie będzie w tym nic zabawnego, a Mycroft znów zabierze się za penetrację bez choćby krzty starania. A do tego nie zamierzał dopuścić.

– Sądziłem, że jesteś geniuszem, a już zapomniałeś, o co prosiłem ostatnim razem? Gra wstępna, coś ci to mówi? – spytał, a słowa, które miały być wyzwaniem, nawet w jego własnych uszach brzmiały jak dziecinne nadąsanie.

Reakcja Mycrofta sprawiła jednak, że zdecydowanie nie mógł uznać swojego komentarza za błąd. Jeśli mężczyzna potrzebował impulsu, by wyrwać się z tej całej swojej suchej sztywności, właśnie go dostał. Nie uderzył go, na to było zdecydowanie za wcześnie, jednak jego dłoń momentalnie znalazła się na włosach Jima i tym razem nie odgiął jego głowy do tyłu, lecz szarpnął go na tyle mocno, że, nie mogąc podeprzeć się skrępowanymi rękami, ciężko upadł plecami na materac. Mycroft podążył za nim i zanim Jim zdążył zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób, został popchnięty dalej i przyciśnięty stanowczo do łóżka.

Został pozbawiony bielizny szybko i był to pierwszy fragment garderoby, którego Mycroft nie złożył, lecz cisnął za siebie. Moment później stanowczo rozsunął kolana Jima i boleśnie zacisnął palce na jego ramionach, a następnie położył się na nim i pocałował go w usta, mocno i zapamiętale, tracąc jakiekolwiek pozory opanowania. Jego język był natarczywy i gorący, smakował alkoholem i sokiem owocowym, a gdy naparł na niego biodrami, okazało się, że ten nagły przejaw emocji i agresji w niesamowitym tempie uderzył również w jego krocze.

Był bardziej podniecony z każdym ruchem, gdy zaciskał palce na szyi Jima i ocierał o niego dolną częścią ciała. Przygryzał co chwilę jego wargi i ponownie zamykał mu usta własnymi, nie dając mu możliwości, by odpowiadał na pieszczotę inaczej niż dopasowując się do jego ruchów. Jimowi było duszno i w jakiś sposób ciasno i w sumie nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy dyskomfort nie zaczyna przewyższać u niego pobudzenia; gdy nie mógł się ruszyć, był przyciskany zbyt mocno do materaca, jego związane nadgarstki tkwiły na pościeli ponad jego głową, a uda były rozsunięte w niezbyt wygodnej pozycji, ekscytacja całą tą sytuacją rozgrywała się na płaszczyźnie jego psychiki, ale fizycznie to nie było zbyt przyjemne – a na pewno nie tak, jak to sobie wyobrażał. Może gdyby Mycroft najpierw zadbał o jego podniecenie i poświęcił więcej uwagi jego komfortowi, byłoby inaczej, ale to… jęknął głucho, kiedy mężczyzna nacisnął na jego mostek i zaczął się podnosić. Po prostu nie tego tutaj szukał.

Gdy mężczyzna oderwał się całkowicie od jego ust i zwolnił obie ręce, tę na jego szyi oraz na klatce piersiowej, Jim zakasłał kilkakrotnie i zaczerpnął haust powietrza, dopiero teraz orientując się, jak bardzo brakowało mu tlenu. Jego większa dawka przyprawiła go o zawroty głowy, a wrażenia zmysłowe, jakie odbierał, były dość niespójne, bo nadal nie było mu wygodnie, ale był znacznie bardziej podniecony niż wcześniej. W jego ruchy i umysł wkradła się pewna bezwładność i gdy Mycroft podniósł się i ponownie kazał odwrócić, w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, co do niego mówi – i dopiero gdy poczuł natarczywe dłonie na swoich biodrach, zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło.

Gdy klęknął na łóżku, opierając się skrępowanymi dłońmi o materac, kątem oka dostrzegł, że Mycroft rozbiera się do końca i jest już właściwie gotowy do działania. Zwiesił głowę dość żałośnie i skrzywił się, gdy mężczyzna nacisnął na jego posiniaczony już prawdopodobnie kark, zmuszając go, by pochylił się i oparł na łokciach, pozostawiając biodra w górze. Przez jego ciało przeszły nieprzyjemne dreszcze, bo pozycja była… była zdecydowanie krępująca, czuł się zbyt wyeksponowany i nawet przymykanie oczu nie pomagało mu uporać się ze wstydem.

Pomógł natomiast fakt, że tym razem Mycroft oparł dłoń na dole jego pleców i zrobił to odrobinę delikatniej niż wszystkie dotychczasowe rzeczy a następnie rozsunął szerzej jego nogi i sięgnął pomiędzy nie wolną ręką. Objął go palcami, ustawiając rękę tak, że przy każdym ruchu ocierał nadgarstkiem o jego jądra i pośladki i zaczął miarowo przesuwać po nim dłonią. Rytmicznie i w tempie, które było za szybkie, aby mogło się wydawać relaksującą pieszczotą i jednocześnie za wolne, aby budziło w Jimie silniejsze emocje. Powoli stawał się podniecony, bo symulacja była w końcu symulacją, a Mycroft _coś_ jednak potrafił, lecz zażenowanie i brak dodatkowych bodźców sprawiały, że o fizycznym cieszeniu się tą sytuacją nie było mowy.

Powróciło poczucie, że nie ma pojęcia, co właściwie tu robi i po co ciągnie to wszystko, skoro niedogranie seksualne między ich dwójką było tak jaskrawe, że aż bolesne. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że przy kimś, kogo słusznie bądź nie uważał za silniejszego na jakiejś płaszczyźnie, nigdy nie potrafił w trakcie zbliżenia powiedzieć, że ma dość. Skracał je wówczas lub zniechęcał do siebie drugą stronę brakiem entuzjazmu, ale teraz to nie działało, Mycroft wciąż go dotykał i wydawał się nie wiedzieć, w czym leży problem… a może nawet go nie dostrzegał i uznawał swoje starania za wystarczające.

Kiedy Jim był już bliski całkowitego wyłączenia się na doznania i przeczekania wszystkiego, co miało się wydarzyć, Mycroft niespodziewanie znieruchomiał, a moment później jego wolna dłoń znalazła się na jego włosach. Szarpnął nimi mocno i gwałtownie, odginając mu głowę do tyłu, a następnie pochylił się nad nim, zbliżając swoją twarz do jego.

– Nie waż się znów tego robić – syknął z irytacją, a następnie cofnął dłoń spomiędzy jego nóg, ostrzegawczo wbijając paznokcie we wrażliwą skórę pod pośladkami.

– Nic nie robię.

– Właśnie. _Nic nie robisz_ – powtórzył po nim, po czym szarpnął go za włosy jeszcze raz, na tyle ostro, że Jim jęknął z bólu. – Zamykasz oczy i uciekasz. Jestem ci w ogóle do czegoś potrzebny?

– Staraj się bardziej, to może zaczniesz być – wyrzucił z siebie zduszonym tonem i zerknął na jego twarz z minimalnej odległości, dostrzegając malującą się na niej wściekłość.

– Czego ty chcesz, do… – urwał, powstrzymując się przed przekleństwem w ostatniej chwili, chociaż widać było, że sporo go to kosztowało.

– Bądź ostrzejszy albo łagodniejszy ale bądź _jakiś_ – odparował, chociaż tak naprawdę najchętniej oznajmiłby po prostu _przestań i pozwól mi wyjść_. Nie rozumiał emocji, które nim w tym momencie kierowały, a lęki, dyskomfort i cień ekscytacji, że w ogóle dotarł do podobnego momentu, mieszały się z fizycznym, niepełnym jeszcze pobudzeniem. Jedno, czego był pewien, to że chciał, aby wszystko ruszyło dalej, bez względu na kierunek, bo to zawieszenie i wściekłość w oczach Mycrofta, który wciąż trzymał nieruchomą rękę między jego nogami, wydawały mu się coraz gorsze.

Przymknął oczy ponownie, chociaż wiedział, jak bardzo irytowało to drugiego mężczyznę i przez parę chwil nic się nie działo, aż wreszcie uścisk na jego włosach zelżał, ale nie zwolnił się całkowicie. Jego głowa wciąż była odgięta do tyłu, a palce Mycrofta zaczęły przesuwać się po jego penisie, tym razem jednak robił to znacznie szybciej i, w końcu, _skuteczniej_.

– Nie ruszaj się. Nie spodoba ci się, co ci zrobię, jak choćby drgniesz – usłyszał tuż przy uchu po paru chwilach; nie odpowiedział na to ani słowem i przełknął ślinę, kiedy mężczyzna puścił jego włosy, co oznaczało, że oczekuje od niego, iż utrzyma głowę w niewygodnej pozycji. Wolna dłoń Mycrofta przesunęła się po jego karku i kręgosłupie, a opuszki palców sunęły po wystających kościach tak, że po skórze Jima przechodziły chłodne dreszcze. Był spięty i chociaż jego pozycja – pomijając związane ręce – nie była wymuszona siłą, czuł się zdominowany i… i nadal nie wiedział, czy do końca mu się to podoba, chociaż jego ciało wydawało się coraz bardziej skłaniać ku dość jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.

Twardniał w dłoni Mycrofta i czuł kolejne fale przyjemności przechodzące przez jego podbrzusze. Nadal czegoś mu brakowało, nadal był skrępowany, spięty i przygaszony psychicznie, ale dotyk na jego plecach, karku i włosach, nie do końca łagodny a na pewno nie czuły, przechylały szalę jego fizycznych doznań na plus. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że było mu dobrze, ale wydawało się to znośne. Nie tak zabawne jak gdy irytował Mycrofta głupimi uśmieszkami w jego biurze, ale _zmysłowo_ chyba jednak lepsze. Stopniowo się uspokajał, jakoby zapominając, że pozycja nadal mu nie odpowiadała, łokcia i kolana były coraz bardziej zdrętwiałe; podniecenie, kompletnie fizyczne i niesięgające jego emocji wygrywało – i przybierało na sile za każdym razem, gdy krótkie paznokcie mocniej wbijały się w jego kark, a pewna, chociaż nadmiernie gładka dłoń zaciskała na jego penisie.

Kiedy wszystko to ustabilizowało się i powinien poczuć pragnienie, by ktoś zagłębił się w jego ciele, zamiast tego stwierdził, że zaczyna się nudzić… lecz Mycroft tym razem bardziej koncentrował się na nim i w efekcie udało mu się to wyczuć. Zanim myśl zakiełkowała na dobre w umyśle Jima, mężczyzna w jednej chwili objął jego szyję od przodu, a drugą rękę wycofał między jego pośladki i zaczął pocierać nimi, nie próbując jednak bez lubrykantu wsuwać się do środka. Poddusił go lekko, kontrolując nacisk i nie odcinając mu dopływu tlenu i gdy Jim odważył się uchylić nieznacznie powieki, zorientował się, że mężczyzna zaczął nad sobą panować i w tym momencie doskonale wiedział, co robi. Poczuł cień zawodu, że tak szybko doszedł do siebie… ale w pewnym sensie również ulgi, że gdy skupił się na nim, przestał popełniać błędy.

– Jednak potrafisz nie błaznować – stwierdził Mycroft, uśmiechając się nieprzyjemnie i zanim zdołał mu odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna wymownie potarł kciukiem jego wejście. Jim westchnął ledwo słyszalnie, a jego biodra drgnęły i bezwiednie naparł nimi na dłoń Mycrofta. – _Nie ruszaj się_ – powtórzył chłodno i przez moment Jim był niemal pewny, że za moment w ramach kary zostanie uderzony, lecz nic takiego się nie stało. Mężczyzna zamiast tego wycofał rękę spomiędzy jego pośladków, a po chwili obie jego dłonie naciskały na barki Jima, zmuszając go, by opuścił górną część ciała jeszcze niżej. – Bądź grzeczny – powiedział, a w jego głosie, pozornie beznamiętnym, pojawiło się coś ostrzegawczego i dziwnego, na co Jim czekał cały ten czas.

Wcisnął twarz w pościel i, świadom, że Mycroft nie może jej zobaczyć, uśmiechnął się. Zacisnął powieki mocno, aby nie wiedzieć zupełnie niczego, słyszał natomiast doskonale przyspieszony oddech drugiego mężczyzny oraz to jak podnosi się on z materaca i sięga do szafki nocnej; doskonale rozpoznał moment, kiedy klęknął za nim, a parę chwil później poczuł, jak mężczyzna zdecydowanym, celowo zbyt ostrym ruchem, rozszerza jego nogi jeszcze bardziej. Zbliżył się do niego, a Jim poczuł jego nabrzmiałą męskość przy samych pośladkach i chociaż dotychczas nie uważał czegoś podobnego za podniecające, kiedy mężczyzna otarł się o niego kilkakrotnie, z trudem powstrzymał jęk cisnący mu się na usta.

Doskonale pamiętał, że parę minut temu wątpił, że w ogóle będzie w stanie się podniecić, ale teraz obawy odpływały. Pobudzenie Mycrofta udzielało mu się, gdy ten przyciskał biodra do jego pośladków, a oczekiwanie na więcej zaczęło wypełniać jego umysł. Usłyszał odgłos otwieranej tubki i musiał mocno zagryźć wargi, by nie wyrzucić z siebie ciągu próśb o to, aby wreszcie zabrał się do rzeczy. Nie musiał na to długo czekać – i zaledwie parę sekund później szczupłe, śliskie palce zaczęły sunąć pomiędzy jego pośladkami. Gdy pierwszy z nich wsunął się do ośrodka, miał ochotę krzyczeć, aby się nie wygłupiał, bo przecież…

– Byłeś z kimś zanim tu przyszedłeś czy przygotowałeś się na spotkanie samodzielnie? – spytał Mycroft lodowato, nieruchomiejąc całkowicie, gdy wyczuł oczywisty fakt, iż ciało Jima otwierało się przed nim zbyt łatwo i przyczyny jego rozluźnienia były dość oczywiste.

– Sam sobie odpowiedz na to pytanie – odparł i chociaż pościel, w którą miał wciśniętą twarz, częściowo tłumiła jego głos, Mycroft musiał usłyszeć w nim złośliwe rozbawienie, którego Jim nie był w stanie sobie oszczędzić.

Cały czas czekał na zdecydowaną reakcję i ten krótki komentarz ją wzbudził skuteczniej niż wszystko, czego próbował do tej pory. Mycroftowi zajęło tylko parę sekund otwarcie i założenie prezerwatywy, a moment później nakierowywał się na ciało Jima, w które następnie wsunął się do samego końca jednym, silnym pchnięciem. Jęknął z zaskoczenia i bólu, nieprzyzwyczajony do tak nieostrożnego traktowania; zacisnął zęby i przez pierwszych kilkanaście sekund, gdy Mycroft zaczął poruszać się w nim szybkimi, ostrymi pchnięciami, nie wydał z siebie już żadnego dźwięku. Zakwilił jednak, gdy mężczyzna pochylił się nad nim, zmieniając nieco kąt i uderzając w niego ponownie, jeszcze mocniej niż do tej pory. Dyskomfort nie ustępował i chociaż gdzieś na skraju świadomości całą ta sytuacja i własna bezbronność go podniecały, przede wszystkim czuł, że wcale nie był jeszcze gotowy na penetrację i w efekcie ta po prostu nie mogła dawać jakichkolwiek pozytywnych doznań.

Kiedy Mycroft mocno nacisnął na jego plecy i szarpnął mu włosy do tyłu, wymuszając tym zmianę jego pozycji i uniesienie pośladków wyżej, w tym samym momencie wykonując pojedyncze, jeszcze głębsze niż do tej pory pchnięcie, nie był w stanie powstrzymać krzyku. Jego jęki nie wyrażały przyjemności i chociaż mężczyzna za nim musiał to słyszeć, nie próbował czegokolwiek z tym zrobić. Był zazdrosny, w tak jaskrawy i żałosny sposób, że pomimo bólu Jim miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem – że chociaż nic dla niego nie znaczył, jednoznaczny dowód, że sypia z kimś innym, zadziałał na niego aż tak bardzo. Zachichotał histerycznie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że te same emocje w wydaniu Sebastiana, ta jego łagodna, słodka i _pełna miłośc_ i zazdrość, była dla niego znacznie przyjemniejsza. Czuł satysfakcję, że był w stanie wzbudzić w Mycrofcie coś podobnego, jednak była to właściwie jedyna rzecz, jaką wyciągał z ich zbliżenia, które poza tym robiło się coraz bardziej bolesne i upokarzające.

Osiągnął cel i pozbawił Mycrofta Holmesa oporów moralnych, ale to nie tak miało wyglądać. Miał zdrętwiały od niewygodnej pozycji kręgosłup i ramiona i był pewien, że w środku będzie przynajmniej dobę czuł efekty tego zbliżenia; przez to, że jego głowa była odciągnięta do tyłu, ciężko było mu oddychać i w głowie odliczał sekundy, aby Mycroft wreszcie skończył i zajął się nim normalnie, bez całej tej zbędnej brutalności, która zabawnie wyglądała tylko w jego fantazjach, ale gdy faktycznie do niej doszło i okazała się być pozbawiona słów i gierek, nie miała dla niego żadnej wartości.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, wszystko to trwało nie więcej niż pięć minut, a po tym czasie Mycroft spalił całą swoją wściekłość i zaczął stopniowo się uspokajać. Puścił jego szyję i, chyba dostrzegając wreszcie, że Jim nie ma z jego poczynań żadnej przyjemności, zabrał dłoń z jego pleców i objął go w talii ramieniem, by podciągnąć go w górę. Gdy przywarł do jego ciała klatką piersiową i przytulił jednym ramieniem w jakieś parodii czułości, Jim jęknął z ulgą, dopiero teraz czując, jak bardzo był odrętwiały z powodu wymuszonej pozycji.

Od momentu, gdy Mycroft przyciągnął go do siebie, jego pchnięcia straciły na sile i przybrały znośne, bardziej wyważone tempo; mężczyzna sięgnął między nogi Jima i tym razem, _w końcu_ , zaczął pieścić go we względnie odpowiedni sposób, chociaż wciąż daleko mu było do doskonałości. Gdyby miał wolne dłonie, chwyciłby go za nadgarstek i _pokierował_ jak ma go dotykać, ale jedyne co mógł robić, to tak poruszać biodrami, aby przyjmować każde pchnięcie i ruch w najbardziej przyjemny sposób, jak było to możliwe w jego stanie. Zacisnął mocniej powieki, gdy poczuł, jak Mycroft zaczyna zbliżać się do orgazmu, gdyż jego ruchy stały się niespokojne i mniej jednostajne.

Z trudem powstrzymał westchnienie ulgi, gdy mężczyzna mocno ugryzł go w kark, szczytując w jego ciele i niemal odliczał w myślach ostatnie, rozedrgane pchnięcia. Gdy wszystko się skończyło, Mycroft wycofał się z niego dość szybko i miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by od razu zabrać się za niego obiema dłońmi. W przypływie desperackiego humoru pocieszał się myślą, że mężczyzna ewidentnie nie potrafił wykonywać kilku zadań na raz, ale gdy skupił tylko na jednym, w tym wypadku chcąc doprowadzić Jima do orgazmu, był _wreszcie_ skuteczny. Doszedł w jego sprawnych palcach po niespełna minucie – ale kiedy się to w końcu stało, nie czuł nawet krzty emocji, jakie powinno dawać szczytowanie.

Gdy Mycroft rozwiązał mu skrępowane dłonie, natychmiast opadł na pościel, celowo kładąc się na brzuchu, aby móc wcisnąć twarz w poduszkę i na razie nie być zmuszonym do patrzenia na niego. Potrzebował wyłączyć się i przeanalizować w myślach wszystko, co się stało, zanim zacznie z nim znów prowadzić gierki. Na razie nie miał nawet siły na wygłupy i najchętniej zagrzebałby się w pościeli i usnął, lecz wiedział, że to najgłupszy pomysł z możliwych, bo wówczas odsunięta w czasie konfrontacja byłaby tym bardziej krępująca.

Wiedział, że częściowo sam jest sobie winny, że zbliżenie w wielu momentach było tak dalekie od udanego jak tylko możliwe. Ani razu nie przyhamował jego zapędów ani nie zaprotestował, a jego sygnały niewerbalne nie były jak się okazuje wystarczająco wyraźne. Były oczywiście krótkie momenty, gdy czuł ekscytację i podniecenie i nie zamierzał się nad sobą użalać. Zanim jednak zdołał się nacieszyć czymś nowym i interesującym, wszystko podupadało: Mycroft, chociaż niby próbował _coś_ zmienić, zachowywał się podobnie jak ostatnim razem a teraz nie miało to już uroku zakazanej nowości. Gdy w siedzibie MI6 poszedł na żywioł, potraktował ich seks tak, jak traktował wszystkie jednorazowe numerki, gdy jego zdaniem druga strona nie stanęła na wysokości zadania. Dziś nie było w tym nic nowego ani jednorazowego, było to coś jak podpisanie pokręconego kontraktu na relację, a on uświadomił sobie, że zawarte na umowie postanowienia są zupełnie inne niż wyglądało to w planach.

Wszystko, co się stało, było intensywniejsze i nie miało już znamion one-night standu, który mógłby szybko wymazać z pamięci. Było znacznie więcej siły i bezsensownej brutalności, ale nawet krzty pasji i namiętności. To po prostu _nie było to_. Nie po to tutaj przyszedł, zrywając się z ciepłej jeszcze po zbliżeniu z Sebastianem pościeli. Liczył na przyjemny, niebezpieczny dreszczyk, chciał poczuć trochę bólu i być zdominowanym, ale jak właśnie sobie uświadomił – wszystko to dawało mu radość tylko wtedy, gdy nie trwało zbyt długo. Podobało mu się, że miał związane ręce, podniecało okazyjne, lekkie podduszanie go, stanowczość, z jaką był przyciskany do pościeli a jego uda były rozsuwane na boki. Nie podobała właściwie cała reszta, bo go nudziła, krępowała, męczyła lub wszystko to naraz.

Pomimo faktu, iż w tym momencie miał dość jakiegokolwiek rodzaju bólu, podejrzewał, że spodobałoby mu się, gdyby Mycroft raz czy dwa go uderzył i gdyby miał odwagę patrzeć mu w oczy, gdy byli blisko. Pojedyncze, odpowiednio wymierzone momenty szorstkości – nawet coś silniejszego niż otrzymał – byłyby świetne i gdyby dostał ich odpowiednio mniejszą ilość, byłby zachwycony i przymknąłby oczy na inne niedostatki. Na nadmiar niechcianych wrażeń przymknąłby z kolei, gdyby Mycroft wykazał się choćby odrobiną delikatności, bo dopiero teraz w pełni dostrzegał, jak bardzo potrzebował w łóżku czułości, rozpieszczania i pocałunków. Gdyby mężczyzna po całej tej bezsensownej brutalności rozwiązał mu ręce a potem wziął go w usta i pozwalał głaskać sobie włosy… gdyby go przytulił w naturalny a nie sztywny i fałszywy sposób, gdyby w tym momencie był tuż przy nim i gdyby w swoich objęciach wyciszali oddechy i dochodzili do siebie. Gdyby stało się cokolwiek z powyższych, zaliczyłby tę schadzkę do zdecydowanie udanych, jednak Mycroft nie dał mu nic z rzeczy, które uważał za _oczywistości_. A teraz, na domiar złego, zamiast się nim interesować, tkwił po drugiej stronie łóżka, pewnie gapiąc się w sufit i uspokajając po najwyższej formie aktywności fizycznej, jaką wykrzesał z siebie przez ostatni miesiąc. 

Gdy poczuł, że dyskomfort i rozczarowanie stopniowo zaczęły być wypierane irytacją, która była znacznie bezpieczniejszą emocją, powoli przekręcił się na plecy, jednak wciąż nie uchylił powiek. Oddychał powoli i głęboko, próbując się wyciszyć i po raz pierwszy był wdzięczny Mycroftowi, że nie należał do osób, które potrzebowały wyrzucać z siebie w takich chwilach potoki słów. Nie miał ochoty go teraz słuchać, bo był psychicznie i fizycznie wykończony tym zbliżeniem – nie było w tym nic ze zrelaksowania ani spokoju, jakie odczuwał po seksie z Sebastianem. Czuł się jak po zakończeniu sprawy, która dała mnóstwo profitów, kontaktów i pieniędzy, ale była męcząca i coś w niej po prostu nie grało; niby powinna być satysfakcjonująca, były w niej fantastyczne i obiecujące momenty i stanowiła wyzwanie, ale jej zakończenie przyjął z niechcianą ulgą, że już po wszystkim.

Był obolały, a jego wnętrze było ewidentnie podrażnione, jednak gdy odsunął emocje na bok i spojrzał na wszystko bardziej chłodno, nie mógł powiedzieć, że było mu _absolutnie źle_. Ostatnim razem, w biurze MI6, też nie było najlepiej, więc czy naprawdę liczył na objawienie? Chyba tak właśnie było i w efekcie czuł niedosyt, będący skutkiem jego naiwnie wysokich oczekiwań, które okazały się być większym problemem niż nieudolność Mycrofta. Liczył, że mężczyzna skorzysta z geniuszu i szybko nauczy się, jak obsługiwać go w łóżku, zaś obecnie… nieważne, że się starał i że było to widać, skoro po prostu nie potrafił zająć się nim tak, jak należało.

Uznając, że poukładał już sobie w głowie wszystko, co należało, zebrał się na odwagę i zerknął na uspokajającego się Mycrofta, który siłą rzeczy musiał wykazać się większą od niego aktywnością… i znów zrobiło mu się dziwnie. Mężczyzna leżał obok nieruchomo i nawet nagi wydawał się sztywny i ugrzeczniony, jego włosy nie były nawet odrobinę poczochrane, skóra lekko błyszczała od potu i niby widać było, że przed chwilą uprawiał ostry seks, jednak było też widać, że zanadto się do niego nie przyłożył. Miał na siebie zarzuconą kołdrę, co jeszcze bardziej zirytowało Jima, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak było. Po prostu leżał obok niego i odpoczywał, zamiast zainteresować się facetem, którego właśnie przeleciał i choćby z czystej przyzwoitości wskazać, gdzie znajduje się prysznic i podać mu ręcznik – doprawdy, może i miał maniery odnośnie właściwego układania sztućców, ale w łóżku był gorszy od znacznie bardziej od niego prymitywnych jednostek, z jakimi zdarzało mu się sypiać. Co z tego, że częściowo stracił hamulce, na co cały ten czas tak liczył, skoro potem stał się jednostajny i nudny oraz wydawał się sądzić, że brutalnością załatwi sprawę i nie będzie musiał więcej się wysilać, za to będzie mógł paść na pościel jak zmęczony książę i go ignorować…!

Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie miał tak wielkiej ochoty zrobić komuś krzywdy po seksie, jak w tym momencie, ale zdusił w sobie mordercze myśli i zamiast tego wziął parę głębokich oddechów. Powstrzymał się od krzyków i wyrzutów, chociaż pewnie powinien wygarnąć mu, że chociaż momentami zachowywał się tak obiecująco, teraz był po prostu beznadziejny i chyba nawet gorszy niż gdy wykonywał pozbawione fantazji, zbyt silne pchnięcia.

Chociaż moment temu miał zamiar podjąć rozmowę, ponownie pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach nad tym, czego od niego oczekiwał, aby mężczyzna uratował całą tę porażkę. Cały czas mógł jeszcze otworzyć oczy, uchylić kołdrę i wyciągnąć do niego rękę; nie musiałby silić się na pocałunki, ale mógłby ponownie chwycić go za włosy i zacząć się nimi bawić z kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach; trącać paznokciami świeże siniaki i przyglądać się zaczerwienionym nadgarstkom. Dać mu jakikolwiek sygnał, że ma świadomość, iż przed chwilą się przespali i pokazać, że to wywarło na nim jakieś wrażenie.

Tymczasem Mycroft dzielił rzeczywistość na fragmenty, gdzie odrębnym było picie niedobrego wina, potem podróż tutaj, rozbieranie się też było tylko etapem a nie częścią seksu, a sam seks był aktywnością, która ma gwałtowny początek, nudne rozwinięcie, jednostajnie brutalny środek i nagle się urywa, bo tak na dobrą sprawę finisz Jim załatwił sobie samodzielnie, odpowiednio poruszając biodrami; za to brakuje w niej prawdziwego wstępu, zróżnicowanej akcji i długiego epilogu.

Postanowił przynajmniej _spróbować_ dopisać to ostatnie i dlatego przekręcił się w stronę Mycrofta i eksperymentalnie trącił palcami jego ramię, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Mężczyzna drgnął i uchylił powieki, a jego spojrzenie okazało się chłodne i niesympatyczne. Jim nie rozumiał tego, bo widział przecież, że Mycroft miał on z całego zbliżenia więcej radości od niego i powinien to jakoś okazać, tymczasem tkwił tu za chłodnymi maskami swoich oporów. Zaspokoił się fizycznie i… _i nie było epilogu_ , bo nie potrzebował i nie chciał od niego nic więcej, nie umiał się ponownie otworzyć na swoją mroczną stronę i zasadniczo sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie miał ochoty na powtórkę ani teraz ani nigdy. Tyle że Jim po prostu _wiedział_ , że było inaczej, bo przecież były momenty, gdy mężczyzna opuszczał bariery i zdejmował pancerz, który na co dzień kazał mu być rządowym cyborgiem, beznamiętnym i nudnym, który nigdy w seksie nie otworzy się naprawdę i który swoje pragnienia będzie skrywał przed całym światem. Nieważne, że całe to otwarcie wypadło dość żałośnie. Kilka minut temu przynajmniej coś _czuł_ , a teraz znów był tylko skorupą, którą widział w nim całe lata i po raz pierwszy od czasu jego uwięzienia poczuł, że może jednak mylił się, dostrzegając w nim coś więcej.

– Tak się wykończyłeś, czy po prostu próbujesz udawać, że ci się nie podobało? – wypalił Jim, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać się przed nieprzyjemnym tonem, na co wargi Mycrofta momentalnie się zacisnęły. – Daj spokój. Chyba czas pozbyć się wstydu i rezerw.

– Pozbycie się wstydu…? I to mówi ktoś, kto ma dziwne obawy przed nagością i seksem przy świetle, ale teraz maskuje się fałszywą pewnością siebie. Doskonale widzę, że najchętniej zagrzebałbyś się teraz pod kołdrę, żebym nie mógł na ciebie… – spuścił wzrok w dół – patrzeć – dokończył kpiąco i wykonał gest, jakby chciał się podnieść. Jim zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zszokowany, że ten brak epilogu jest _aż tak_ dramatyczny i że oto mężczyzna zamierza naprawdę wstać, ubrać się i może na koniec go w fałszywie kulturalny sposób wyprosić.

Mógł to znieść w biurze MI6, gdzie szybkie rozstanie go było uzasadnione i logiczne, ale tutaj? Został ewidentnie zaproszony na noc, wyrwany późnym wieczorem z domu i mężczyzna nie miał nawet zamiaru się nim zająć. Całym jego staraniem było kupienie kiepskiego wina i albo nie wziął sobie do serca sugestii o grze wstępnej i całej reszcie, albo kompletnie ich nie zrozumiał. Albo udawał że nie rozumie, albo…

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – spytał oschłym tonem Mycroft, gdy Jim złapał się na tym, że, pogrążony w myślach, bezwiednie wyciągnął do niego ręce; to był automat, bo seks z tym właśnie mu się kojarzył, z położeniem się przy kimś _tak po prostu_ i nawet jeśli czułość niewiele dla niego znaczyła, to zawsze była dla niego przyjemna i wygodna. A tymczasem mężczyzna patrzył na niego zaskoczony i trochę zdegustowany, co było bardziej uwłaczająca niż najgorsza nawet pozycja łóżkowa.

– Hmm… próbuję cię do siebie przyciągnąć, niby jak to wygląda? – rzucił, próbując kpiną zakryć pewne zawstydzenie, że pozwolił sobie na coś takiego. – Nawet mnie nie przytulisz po tym, jak przez dobre pół godziny obracałeś mnie na prawo i lewo?

– Nie wygłupiaj się – parsknął mężczyzna kpiącym tonem, po czym odtrącił zdecydowanie jego rękę i zaczął się podnosić, natychmiast kierując wzrok na położone na krześle rzeczy. – Wstań i pozbieraj swoje rzeczy.

– Wyganiasz mnie? – spytał, marszcząc brwi z niedowierzaniem; mógł znieść, że Mycroft go ignorował przez parę minut, po tym, jak miał orgazm, ale nie że _wyrzucił go wówczas z domu_.

– Możesz ubrać się i dopić drinka – oznajmił, sięgając po bieliznę, po czym usiadł na łóżku i jakby nigdy nic, zaczął wciągać ją na nogi. – O dziesiątej rano wylatuję do Dublina, więc nie mam aż tyle czasu – dodał, a sposób, w jaki wypowiedział te słowa, rozjuszył Jima, który do tej pory, mimo wszystko, panował jeszcze nad złością. A dokładnie w tym momencie przestał.

Poderwał się z łóżka i, ignorując zażenowanie spowodowane faktem, że Mycroft natychmiast omiótł jego nagie ciało wzrokiem, zaczął zarzucać na siebie kolejne ubrania, robiąc to nerwowo i znacznie szybciej niż drugi mężczyzna. Prawdopodobnie wyszedłby stąd i w ramach zemsty za takie traktowanie narobił burdelu na paru portalach rządowych czy stronie londyńskiej giełdy – ale kiedy szarpnął marynarkę, z jej kieszeni wypadł mu telefon. Perfekcyjnie zabezpieczone, elektroniczne maleństwo, za pomocą którego dało się zrobić _wszystko_ : postawić do pionu pół kraju, zlecić dowolne zabójstwo lub skontaktować się z najniebezpieczniejszymi ludźmi w Wielkiej Brytanii i poza jej granicami… i niejako przypomniał sobie, kim jest i co tu robi. Uśmiechnął się lodowato i wstał z łóżka, spoglądając z góry na Mycrofta, który grzebał się dopiero z zapinaniem koszuli.

– Cóż, więc lepiej go znajdź, bo tak się składa – obrócił telefon w palcach i zmrużył oczy, gdy Mycroft uniósł głowę – że jednak nie mam jeszcze zamiaru wychodzić.

– Dostałeś to, po co przyszedłeś.

– Auć, błędna odpowiedź – pisnął, po czym zachichotał w szalony sposób i przekręcił głowę. – Jeśli sądzisz, że ktokolwiek przyszedłby po coś takiego, to chyba oszalałeś.

– Więc tym bardziej może powinniśmy się już pożegnać – odparł na to oschłym tonem, a jego spojrzenie zawiesiło się na dłoniach Jima.

– Pamiętasz słynne święta 92’? – rzucił, kompletnie ignorując jego stwierdzenie, po czym przejechał opuszkami po ekranie komórki. – Te, gdy mały Sherly prosił cię, żebyś nie wyjeżdżał na uczelnię od razu po obiedzie? Wcale nie musiałeś wyjeżdżać, prawda…?

– Nie wiem, o czym…

– Po prostu nie chciałeś nudzić się z rodzicami i wkurzającym, małym bratem. Strasznie go to zraniło. Opowiadałeś mi punkt po punkcie, jak było mu przykro, gdy zostawał sam, a ty zajmowałeś się swoimi dorosłymi sprawami. Był taki… – zająknął się, udając, że szuka właściwego słowa – _zraniony_. Tak bardzo zraniony, że gdy wyjechałeś, w jego pokręconej główce pojawiły się plany, jak ściągnąć cię z powrotem. I dlatego od razu po powrocie do szkoły ukradł z pracowni chemicznej trochę zabawek i spowodował wybuch w waszym rodzinnym domu.

– Nie waż się go tknąć…

– Och, nie będę musiał, nie tym razem. Wtedy sam się pokaleczył, wystarczyło, że duży brat sobie pojechał, a on zaczął tak bardzo potrzebować innej uwagi. Te wszystkie zniszczenia…! Mamusia była zdruzgotana, co? Widzisz, tak to już bywa z dziecinnymi geniuszami, gdy ktoś ich ignoruje. Ściągają uwagę inaczej niż prośbami. Tak to już jest z nami, tymi wszystkimi infantylnymi popaprańcami, prawda…?

– Szantażujesz mnie? – spytał Mycroft, jakby nie było to oczywiste, na co Jim tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej; nie miał pojęcia, co niby mu na to odpowiedzieć, bo tak naprawdę od paru chwil po jego głowie tłukła się natrętna myśl _co ja tu robię_?. Nie był wcale przekonany, czy chce zostawać i czy jedynym, co ciągnęło go do tego człowieka, nie była czasem złudna ekscytacja, że może uda mu się popsuć kogoś tak sztywnego i poukładanego i tym bardziej ukarać go, że tyle rzeczy zrobił źle. Na razie nawet _to_ się nie udawało i mógł co najwyżej cieszyć się jego zdezorientowaniem, co było satysfakcjonujące tylko zanim poszli do łóżka, a teraz nie było ani trochę. Mycroft nie miał pojęcia, jak spędzać czas poza łóżkiem, a w łóżku… w sumie na chwilę obecną wolał nawet o tym nie myśleć.

Ciekawie zaczęło się robić dopiero teraz. Gdy mężczyzna tkwił przed nim coraz bardziej spięty i pomimo całej swojej psychicznej siły – na jakiejś płaszczyźnie niepewny, co powinien zrobić. Czekał na jego słowa i konkretne groźby, wydawał się kalkulować w głowie wszystkie swoje zamiary zależne od tego, co za chwilę usłyszy… rozważał pewnie wyrwanie mu telefonu w charakterze rozbrojenia go, próbował dojść, co konkretnie może zrobić, on, ten mały człowieczek, który pozwolił związać sobie ręce, unosił ulegle pośladki i w łóżku był absolutnym _dołem_. Kalkulował, na ile jest silny by móc go dorwać i obezwładnić, zerkał na jego uszkodzone podczas tortur biodro, jakby zastanawiając się, jak szybko potrafiłby przed nim uciekać. Czy za niepozorną fizjonomią kryła się siła, bo przecież sam nie był w szczytowej formie, bo tę zaniedbał za eleganckimi biurkami przeznaczonymi dla mózgów służb specjalnych. Czy czasem jakieś rozkazy nie wyszły już do sieci i czy ten popieprzony szaleniec przed nim nie zjawił się tu właśnie po to, by uśpić jego czujność i zlecić coś spektakularnego… Jim niemal wybuchnął śmiechem na tę myśl.

Wiedział już doskonale, że kręciły go bardzo dziwne aspekty relacji z Mycroftem. To całe dyrygowanie nim psychicznie, doprowadzanie go na skraj czymś zupełnie niepozornym, jak bawienie się telefonem. To całe porównywanie ich dwóch – doskonale dostrzegał, że Mycroft to robi – i, prawdopodobnie, jakieś dziwne kompleksy po jego stronie. Te ostatnie, jak podejrzewał Jim, wiązały się z faktem, że był od niego młodszy, był wolny i nieograniczony, że mógł ze swoim geniuszem robić rzeczy, na które Mycroft by sobie nie pozwolił, że miał odwagę wejść do mieszkania wroga bez broni i zabezpieczenia i dać się przelecieć, bo sam nie umiałby zachować się w te sposób nawet za milion lat.  

Mycroft chyba porównywał się do niego również fizycznie, co akurat było absurdalne – bo w tej kwestii się sobie nawzajem nawet nie podobali. Światło lampki nocnej wystarczyło, by stwierdzić, że starszy Holmes zdecydowanie nie był tak zjawiskowy jak Sebastian, nie miał jego mięśni, siły i zręczności. Nie miał twarzy i włosów erotycznego modela z okładki i nie potrafił wyglądać jakby pozował do zdjęcia przez sam fakt, że się rozebrał – ale Jim również nie uważał się za szczególnie atrakcyjnego i czyjakolwiek zazdrość w tej materii bawiła go tym bardziej.

 Mycroft, mimo pewnej przewagi, nie był aż takim zagrożeniem, jeśli miałoby dojść do starcia, bo Jim posiadał zwinność jaką zazwyczaj charakteryzowały się drobniejsze osoby – a całą chwiejność ruchów była z jego strony zazwyczaj tylko grą. Mycroft widział w nim kogoś słabszego fizycznie, to było oczywiste i chyba uzasadnione, ale prawdopodobnie nie doceniał go na tej płaszczyźnie i gdy się go bał – jak teraz – chodziło tylko o słowa i gesty. I na tym musiał się skoncentrować, jeśli w ich próbie charakterów zamierzał wygrać.

– Nie szantażuję – powiedział w końcu z niewinnym uśmieszkiem na ustach. – Ja i szantaż? Chyba mnie pan przecenia, panie Holmes. Po prostu… widzisz, gdy do mnie napisałeś, oderwałeś mnie od czegoś niebywale interesującego, a okazuje się, że wcale nie chcesz mnie zabawiać i już robi mi się – ziewnął ostentacyjnie – nudnawo. Jestem jak Sherly i gdy robię się samotny i się nudzę, do głowy przychodzą mi głupie pomysły, więc pewnie gdy wrócę do domu, _tamten_ pomysł też wróci, tak żeby jakoś zająć wieczór, bo noc jeszcze młoda. No ale… pewnie dałbym sobie z tym spokój, gdybyś pozwolił mi zostać na dłużej niż tylko dopicie drinka. Więc jak będzie? Hm?

– Co zrobisz, jeśli każę ci wyjść?

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że zmusisz mnie do odpowiedzi samym groźnym spojrzeniem – parsknął z rozbawieniem, po czym ostentacyjnie poprawił rozporek i wygładził marynarkę. – Widzisz, na mnie to jakoś nie działa – oznajmił, po czym skinął na niego, by ubierał się dalej. – To jak, mogę jednak zostać na dłużej niż tylko na drinka?

– Dwa drinki – odparł powoli, po czym podniósł się z łóżka, aby zapiąć spodnie do końca. – Możemy wyjść na taras zapalić, jeśli masz taką fantazję, ale potem…

– Powiedz mi, jak idzie sprzątanie w MI6? – przerwał mu Jim, uznając, że propozycja jest dla niego niewystarczająca i może spróbować czegoś więcej, choćby po to, by przekonać się, jak bardzo Mycroft obawia się realizacji jakichś kryminalnych pomysłów. – W ostatnich dniach byłeś za granicą, więc mogłeś nie mieć czasu na osobiste…

– Scedowałem to na odpowiedzialne osoby – uciął chłodno. – Więcej się tam nie dostaniesz, mogę ci to obiecać.

– Strasznie mnie kusisz, by przetestować, czy mówisz prawdę.

– Nie radzę.

– Kusisz coraz bardziej – odparł śpiewnie, na co Mycroft zacisnął zęby i odpowiedział dopiero po paru chwilach.

– Jeśli przesadzisz i posuniesz się o pół kroku za daleko, kończymy tę zabawę.

– Jasne – parsknął, ale zdecydował, że tego tematu nie należy ciągnąć, za to można uderzyć w coś innego. – Jak myślisz, gdyby Sherly o nas usłyszał, byłby bardziej zazdrosny czy zdegustowany? Pytam serio. Tym razem naprawdę poważnie i czekam na odpowiedź.

– Byłby zdegustowany tym, co robimy, ale zazdrosny, że jesteś tutaj, zamiast wymyślać dla niego zagadki i _przypominam_ , przeciągasz strunę, wspominając o nim.

– Och, teraz ty mnie straszysz? Może jeszcze uważasz, że się boję?

– Uważam, że powinieneś, jeśli masz choćby krztę instynktu samozachowawczego.

– Wątpię czy mam. Zresztą, co, znów mnie wsadzisz? – spytał kpiąco, a jego palce znów zatańczyły na ekranie zablokowanego telefonu. – Obaj wiemy, że nie dostaniesz ponownej zgody na przymknięcie mnie i przesłuchiwanie, skoro nie masz ewidentnych dowodów, że masz za co mnie aresztować.

– Za samo włamanie do siedzimy MI6 mógłbym…

– Kto udowodni, że tam byłem? Kto mnie widział? Ludzie, którzy nie wiedzieli kim jestem i _ty_. Tak, tak, w końcu gdyby ktoś się przyjrzał monitoringowi, ktoś z góry, kto rozpoznałby mnie w przykurczonym informatyku o smutnym spojrzeniu, mógłby zorientować się, że _to był Moriarty_. Gdybyś szepnął komuś słówko i sprawdziłby taśmy, zorientowałby się również, z kim rozmawiałem i że byłem w twoim gabinecie. Nie odważysz się aresztować mnie za to, że przyszedłem do ciebie na seks w miejscu pracy. Zwłaszcza że minęło kilka dni, a skoro cię odwiedziłem, bez względu na cel, to dlaczego od razu tego nie zgłosiłeś?

– Nikt nie musi się dowiedzieć, że w ogóle byłeś w moim gabinecie – odparował. – Zmanipulowałbym taśmy, zanim wiadomość poszłaby w górę i zaręczam ci, moi zwierzchnicy prędzej uwierzą mi niż tobie.

– Ludzie z IT wiedzą, że byłem wezwany do ciebie i _wiedzą_ , że tam poszedłem. Moje trasy są zapisane na karcie magnetycznej.

– Która jest u ochrony.

– Która jest w bezpiecznym miejscu, chyba nie sądzisz, że zwróciłem im prawdziwą kartę? – parsknął z rozbawieniem. – Ustawiłem automatyczne wiadomości do paru zaufanych osób, by prawdziwa karta z moimi odciskami palców mogła być dostarczona właściwym ludziom w razie gdybym zniknął na dłużej niż dwie doby. Uwierz, naprawdę nie byłoby ciężko sprawdzić, co robiłem, szwendając się u was. A potem udowodnić, że o tym wiedziałeś – oznajmił, z rozkoszą wpatrując się w coraz bardziej spiętą twarz Mycrofta. – Więc, nie… nadal się ciebie nie boję. Obaj wiemy, że nie wsadzisz mnie do więzienia, skoro zaczęliśmy ze sobą sypiać, bo za bardzo ryzykujesz odkryciem. Nie jesteś dla mnie niebezpieczny, bo nie odważysz się wykorzystać swojej pozycji w MI6 przeciwko mnie.

– Jestem niebezpieczny nie tylko ze względu na swoją pozycję w służbach specjalnych – warknął z irytacją, ale widać było, że czuje się pokonany i fatalnie znosi fakt, że o coś nie zadbał tak, jak powinien był.

– Wiem – odparł Jim, wzruszając ramionami. – Teoretycznie mógłbyś mnie teraz obezwładnić i palnąć mi w łeb, ale ty po prostu taki nie jesteś. Przyszedłem tu na seks i, ach, uznajmy że randkę, a to ty ją zepsułeś, więc zaczęliśmy bawić się w szantaże i wywlekać tu pracę. Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie mówiłbym tego wszystkiego, gdybyś jak przyzwoity kochanek obciągnął mi na kolanach, a potem podał ręcznik i kolację i zaproponował, żebym został na noc.

– Kochanek? – parsknął Mycroft z niedowierzaniem. – Przeceniasz swoją rolę.

– Nazwałbym cię jednorazowym numerkiem, ale już nie jest jednorazowe, więc kochanek brzmi bardziej właściwie. Holmes-kochanek…! Ogłaszam kandydata na oksymoron roku – roześmiał się, czując, że bawi się coraz lepiej i stopniowo wypiera świeże, negatywne spojrzenia, gdy patrzy na nieudany seks jak na scenkę z komedii erotycznej. Obrócić to w żart i zbagatelizować – to była jedyna metoda i zamierzał się jej trzymać.

– Gdy odzywasz się w ten sposób, rozważam coraz bardziej skręcenie ci karku.

– _Rozważaj_. Kręci cię to? Pozbywanie się zwłok z własnego mieszkania to żadna frajda, wiem coś o tym – oznajmił i przekręcił głowę, uśmiechając się lekko. – To jak, wracamy na dół? Drinki, kolacja… może jednak coś zamówisz? – zaproponował fałszywie słodkim głosem, na co Mycroft wydał z siebie krótki, sfrustrowany jęk, ale gdy Jim ruszył w stronę wyjścia i nie oglądając się za siebie zaczął schodzić w dół, mężczyzna podążył za nim bez słowa sprzeciwu.

Nadal nie był zachwycony tym, co między nimi zaszło, to jasne. Ale skoro już tu był, zamierzał zetrzeć negatywne wrażenia, podrażnić go i sprawić, by poczuł się… tak, jak on się czuł, kiedy nie potrafił mu się sprzeciwić w trakcie seksu. Może w łóżku popadał w paraliżującą bierność, a Mycroft był aktywny w niewłaściwy sposób – lecz poza nim wydawało się, że jest odwrotnie i właśnie _to_ było podniecające w ich układzie. I chociaż już teraz widział z pełną jaskrawością, że ich relacja nie ma żadnego sensu, wciąż zamierzał traktować ją jak próbę, mały test swoich umiejętności manipulacji i okazję do urządzenia sobie w pałacu myśli małego pomieszczenia poświęconego temu, jakim Mycroft Holmes jest kochankiem.

W końcu od początku wiedział, że tworzy ten ich wspólny pokoik w pamięci z zamiarem wyburzenia go w rzeczywistym świecie, gdy tylko straci on użyteczność – bo temu właśnie służyły zbudowane z kartonu ścianki działowe. A Mycroft nawet przez moment nie był dla niego niczym więcej.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Nie mogę tego ukrywać: special kompletnie rozbił mi wizję na Mycrofta w tym tekście. W pałacu myśli Sherlocka był karykaturalny i zabawny, a w rzeczywistości przejmujący się i znacznie bardziej emocjonalny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. W obu przypadkach - prezentował coś całkiem innego niż miał prezentować w Konstrukcji i nie macie pojęcia, jakie to frustrujące; siadałam do Konstrukcji widząc w Mycrofcie zimnego, złośliwego i beznamiętnego sztywniaka, a oni mi dają... całkiem coś innego. Żeby nie było, w specialu okazał się jedną z moich ulubionych postaci, ale ja po prostu inaczej na niego patrzyłam.
> 
> Pomimo że rozdział zajął mi dużo czasu i że Mycroft sprawia straszne problemy, mam cały czas ogólny plan na tę historię i nie zamierzam jej porzucać. Ciąg dalszy układa mi się w głowie, a jeśli macie jakieś sugestie lub widzicie, że coś jest ewidentnie nie tak, z chcęcią wysłucham, bo w sumie nie wiem, czy idę w dobrym kierunku i czy moje dalsze plany nie wymagają korekty.


	7. Strop monolityczny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teoretycznie rozdział powinien być dość prosty, ale jakoś zebrało mi się trochę zajęć, które kradły czas i wenę i szedł strasznie opornie. Ale uporządkowałam notatki i mam ogromną nadzieję, że dalej będzie szło ekhm... trochę łatwiej?

***

 

Mycroft nie komentował ostentacyjnej wybredności Jima, kiedy ten zaczął przeglądać menu kolejnych restauracji, korzystając przy tym z jego laptopa. Nie odrywał wzroku od ekranu, obawiając się choćby na moment zostawić go samego ze sprzętem zawierającym poufne dane, ale z drugiej strony – gdy wcześniej mężczyzna stał mu za plecami i dyktował nazwy restauracji, które lubił i które o tej porze były w stanie dostarczyć im zadowalające go jedzenie, wytrzymał to niespełna pięć minut. Tego ostatniego nie był w stanie zdzierżyć tym bardziej, że jego krzesło zostało rozregulowane, a on, pomimo kpiącego spojrzenia Jima, jakoś nie potrafił zdobyć się na jego odpowiednie ustawienie i dopasowanie do swojego wzrostu i przyzwyczajeń.

W oczekiwaniu na pizzę, zwyczajną _pizzę_ z lokalu średniej klasy, w której jednak Jim dobierał każdy składnik osobno, popijali mocne drinki – tym razem przygotowane przez Jima, który skorzystał z bogatego barku i lodówki. Mycroft obserwował go, gdy przyrządzał im napoje, gdzieś na dnie umysłu obawiając się zatrucia; chociaż to, co otrzymał, było względnie smaczne, sam nigdy by nie poczęstował nikogo czymś podobnym. Miał wrażenie, że Jim nauczył się tego w jakimś barze dla osób młodszych od niego o przynajmniej dziesięć lat – i chociaż ich dwójkę dzieliła mniejsza różnica wieku, nie mógł pozbyć się poczucia, jakby umówił się na randkę z dzieciakiem z pierwszego roku studiów. Nie chodziło o jego wygląd ani to, co konkretnie mówił czy jak się zachowywał. Nie potrafił wskazać, co _konkretnie_ sprawiało, że Jim odmładzał się w niestosowny i irytujący sposób… i było to tym bardziej niespójne z jego całokształtem, skoro wcześniej w sypialni był niemrawą ofiarą losu, która z jakichś przyczyn postanowiła po wszystkim wybuchnąć i zacząć mu się odgrażać w niepokojący sposób, w którym z łóżkowej bierności nie zostało kompletnie nic.

Nazywał jego sposób bycia infantylnością – bo po prostu coś w jego gestach, spojrzeniach i sposobie wypowiadania słów sprawiało, że wydawał się absolutnie niedojrzały emocjonalnie. Jakby nie znał i nie rozumiał samego siebie, nie wiedział, czego chce i zmieniał zdanie jak przedszkolak. Nie potrafił zdecydować, co chce zjeść, a jego polecenia, czy to dotyczące kolacji czy wcześniej – seksu – wyglądały bardziej na dziecinne kaprysy niż faktyczne życzenia. I nieważne było, jak bardzo był groźny w świecie poza tymi czterema ścianami czy też na ile pozwolił mu w łóżku: cokolwiek robił, było wypadkową dziwacznych, często sprzecznych impulsów, z których Mycroft nie rozumiał żadnego.

Gdy w pewnym momencie Jim chwycił swój telefon i zaczął wystukiwać coś na ekranie, miał wreszcie szansę przyjrzeć mu się bez poczucia, że jego spojrzenia są rejestrowane i oceniane. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, od razu zorientował się, że mężczyzna w tym momencie zajmuje się pracą, bo jego głupawy wyraz twarzy natychmiast się zmienił. Nagle był skupiony, poirytowany i _dorosły_ – tyle że parę chwil później odkładał telefon, ponownie wpatrywał się w twarz Mycrofta i znów był klownem, który szczerzy zęby, ssie drinka przez rurkę w parodii seksowności i mruży oczy, jakby ten żenujący flirt go bardziej bawił niż podniecał. Uświadomił sobie również, że w łóżku, gdzie to podniecenie powinno grać główną rolę, Jim mógł również oczekiwać czegoś takiego. Chociaż świadomość, że mężczyzna chce wygłupiać się z nim w pościeli przyprawiła go o mdłości, musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że jednocześnie ma tym większą ochotę, by kiedyś zetrzeć mu z ust uśmieszki paroma zdecydowanymi i bolesnymi _klapsami_ , skoro Jim tak strasznie chciał, aby widzieć w nim nieposłuszne dziecko.

Kiedy mężczyzna przejechał czubkiem języka po rurce i zachichotał, jakby próbował udawać, że gest ten był niewinny i nie nosił nawet krzty sugestywności, z trudem się opanował, by nie przyłożyć mu już teraz. Zaczął również podejrzewać, że następnym razem, gdy znajdą się w łóżku, zgasi jednak światło. Albo będzie już zawsze tkwił za nim, aby nie musieć oglądać tego wyrazu twarzy i…

I uderzyło go, że chociaż mężczyzna doprowadzał go do szału, groził mu w głupi sposób i przeciągał strunę, do następnych razów z całą pewnością _dojdzie_. Może nie w tym mieszkaniu. Z całą pewnością nie w siedzibie MI6. Hotel? To wydawało się najbezpieczniejsze. Hotel, albo… nie, klub byłby już przesadą, miejsce ze zbyt głośną muzyką i kolorowymi drinkami dla _młodzieży_ , której przedstawicielem nie czuł się nawet kiedy sam miał osiemnaście lat. Hotel. Będzie musiał zastanowić się, jaki jest najbezpieczniejszy, zawczasu zadbać o monitoring i zarezerwować sobie więcej czasu, przygotować się psychicznie na spotkanie i nie być znów zaskoczonym zachowaniem Jima…

– Chciałbym zabrać cię do klubu i zobaczyć, jak głupio tam wyglądasz – odezwał się niespodziewanie Jim, jakby wyczytał z jego twarzy, że właśnie taka myśl pojawiła się przed chwilą w umyśle Mycrofta. – Co? – parsknął na widok jego zaskoczonej miny. – Wpatrujesz się w moje klubowe drinki, zerkasz na zegarek i krzywisz się do wspomnień. Konkluzja: myślisz o młodości i latach, gdzie niektórzy balowali, a ty nie. Bywałeś tam, ale zupełnie ci się to nie podobało.

– Kilka wypadów w trakcie studiów – odparł bezwiednie, nie mając pojęcia, czemu w ogóle jest szczery. – Koszmarny alkohol i takie samo towarzystwo. W sumie niewiele różni się od tego, co mam przed sobą teraz.

– Daj spokój, nie może ci być aż tak źle. Gdyby było, wyprowadziłbyś mnie stąd za włosy, co? Och, a może zakneblowałbyś mnie i przeleciał _naprawdę_ na ostro i bez hamulców, czy bym tego chciał czy nie? Wiesz, lepiej, żeby sąsiedzi nie słyszeli wrzasków – parsknął, a na jego ustach pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek, kiedy Mycroft zesztywniał na te słowa.

– Czyżbyś więc tym razem nie zamierzał narzekać i wytykać mi, co było nie tak? – spytał szybko, nie chcąc, by Jim domyślił się, co było przyczyną jego napięcia.

– Dobrze wiesz, co _zrobiłeś_ a czego _nie_ i jak wiele rzeczy _było nie tak_ – odparł, wzruszając obojętnie ramionami. – O czym tu dyskutować? Chciałbym powiedzieć, że sprawdziłeś się lepiej niż ostatnio, ale, niestety, dziś też nie zasłużyłeś na komplementy.

– Znów myślę o tym, czy skręcenie ci karku nie byłoby najlepszym rozwiązaniem – stwierdził zimno Mycroft, na co Jim uśmiechnął się tylko, a ponieważ do mieszkania zadzwonił właśnie domofon, poderwał się z miejsca i tanecznym krokiem ruszył w stronę wejścia. Niedługo później wracał do salonu, balansując z dwoma pudełkami pizzy tak, jakby cały czas był tylko o cal od wywrócenia się i puszczenia ich wprost na któryś z najbardziej mogących przez to ucierpieć mebli.

Zignorował nachalne spojrzenie Mycrofta, gdy ten próbował zasugerować, że powinni przenieść się do kuchni połączonej z jadalnią, po czy położył jedzenie na szklanym stoliku, a następnie otworzył wybraną przez siebie pizzę i od razu chwycił rękami ociekający serem kawałek. Zerknął na Mycrofta, jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie, czy będzie w stanie zjeść coś tak plebejskiego bez użycia sztućców – a ten, chociaż nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty, również sięgnął po kawałek, wybierając najmniejszy, jaki był w pudełku.

Męczył się z każdym kęsem, bo jakkolwiek miał problem z dietą, jego jedyną słabością były słodycze, a Fast food uważał zawsze za coś dość odrażającego, odpowiedniego dla niższej klasy, ale z całą pewnością nieprzystojące jemu. Udało mu się zjeść jeden kawałek i już miał dość, a tymczasem Jim wciąż na niego _patrzył_ , jakby tylko czekał, aż tłusty sos czy rozpuszczony ser skapną na ich ubrania czy podłogę oraz nie mógł doczekać się reakcji Mycrofta, gdy się to faktycznie stanie.

– Nie smakuje ci? – spytał w końcu z udawanym zaskoczeniem. – Przecież sam wybrałeś dodatki – oznajmił, a następnie wykonał nieostrożny ruch dłonią, po którym oliwka oderwała się od kawałka pizzy, spadła w dół i potoczyła po tekturowym pudełku, zatrzymując cal od wiszącego na podłogą brzegu. Wówczas roześmiał się głośno i beztrosko odrzucił trzymany w dłoni kawałek pizzy z powrotem do pudełka. – Możesz to zostawić – oznajmił, po czym wsunął palce do opakowania z sosem pomidorowym obrócił nimi i przesunął je sobie do ust, wpatrując się w czerwoną maź spływającą w dół. – Wybrałem pizzę tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak zareagujesz i trochę mnie zawiodłeś, że w ogóle się zmuszasz do jedzenia, zamiast zmusić _mnie_ , bym zjadł całe to świństwo.

– Tobie też to nie smakuje – wymamrotał Mycroft, wpatrując się w Jima, który oblizywał właśnie palce, robiąc to sposób celowo nasuwający skojarzenia z seksem. Zerknął na niego, a następnie utworzył drugie pudełko i zaczął wybierać z wierzchu oliwki i kukurydzę, przesuwając przy tym inne dodatki i jakby celowo każdy z nich dotykając.

– Wyglądam, jakbym lubił? – parsknął, po czym strzelił palcami w niewielki kawałek wołowiny, tak, że ten potoczył się w stronę brzegu pudełka, a wreszcie zaczął skubać palcami zapieczony brzeg i odrywać z niego małe kawałki ciasta. – Miej trochę szacunku dla mojego gustu kulinarnego. Czemu tak patrzysz? Pizzy nie przelejesz do butelki dla niechcianych gości. I tak musimy ją wyrzucać.

– W tym momencie żałuję, że jak ty nie zlewam w ten sposób wina. Mam niesamowitą ochotę poczęstować cię resztkami, które ktoś zostawił – powiedział, zirytowany, że nabrał się na kolejny jego test i bezwiednie wziął udział w upokarzającym teatrzyku. – To byłaby wystarczająca sugestia, że czas się pożegnać?

– Wyganiasz mnie? – ponownie udał zaskoczonego Jim, na co Mycroft sarknął z rozdrażnieniem.

– Przespaliśmy się. A ty się powygłupiałeś. Możemy już skończyć, nie sądzisz?

– Nie mam ochoty wychodzić i w sumie nie mam też pomysłów, czym jeszcze cię wkurzyć. To znaczy, mam, ale zostawię je na dalszy etap naszej znajomości. Wybierz dowolny temat, a ja dziś nie będę się już _wygłupiać_ – odparł, a w jego głosie pojawił się cień desperacji. – Proszę? – dodał po chwili, jakby zdziwiony, że powiedział to na głos.

Mycroft wyprostował się na fotelu i zaczął przyglądać mu wnikliwie. Od samego początku nie rozumiał jego motywacji, ale teraz wydawało mu się, że ich niedogranie sięga jeszcze głębiej niż przypuszczał. Oczywiście, chęć uprawiania seksu z kimś, kogo się nie lubiło, nie była ewenementem, natomiast do jego gierek częściowo się przyzwyczaił, jednak teraz Jim wydawał się nie grać albo robił to na tyle perfekcyjnie, że nie potrafił go przejrzeć. Proponował rodzaj ugody, chociaż widać było, że ma ochotę na coś innego.

Zmrużył oczy, próbując go dedukować, lecz mężczyzna był teraz dla niego cięższy do przejrzenia niż ktokolwiek, kogo znał, nawet najbardziej genialne i tajemnicze jednostki. Geniusz kojarzył mu się z racjonalnością, a ta zawsze miała podstawy, zaś to, co wyprawiał Jim, nie miało sensu i pełne było sprzeczności. Nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, ale nie chciał również wracać do domu. A może tylko nie chciał być wyrzucony, a gdyby Mycroft próbował go zatrzymać, znalazłby wymówkę, aby się ulotnić – tak w ramach kolejnego przejawu dziecinnego uporu i przekory. Nie bawił się dobrze ani gdy byli blisko ani gdy rozmawiali normalnie, zaś jedyną przyjemność sprawiały mu chyba momenty, kiedy go drażnił i grał – czyli dokładnie odwrotnie niż Mycroftowi.

Wcale nie chciał zostawać, ale tkwił tu, jakby działał zgodnie z zasadą _na złość mamie odmrożę sobie uszy_. Prowokował go do ostrzejszej reakcji, chociaż prawdopodobnie wcale nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby Mycroft faktycznie zrobił coś gwałtownego i ewidentnie bolesnego… nawet jeśli utrzymywał, że po to przyszedł i…

Dziecko. Irytujące dziecko, które nie wie, czego chce a jeśli wie – to są to rzeczy dla niego zupełnie nieodpowiednie. Maskowanie emocji pod płaszczykiem beztroski i ignorancji. Dziwne okazywanie lęków i niespójność. Wszystko to w równym stopniu denerwowało i fascynowało Mycrofta – był zły, że miał przed sobą kogoś, kto nie był zwartą, logiczną całością i że nie potrafi do niego dotrzeć i rozbić go od środka, a zaintrygowany, że tacy ludzie w ogóle istnieją i że jeden z nich zdecydował się zacząć z nim sypiać, bez względu na konkretne pobudki i fakt, że jak na razie seks nieszczególnie mu odpowiadał.

Przyjrzał mu się ponownie, tym razem koncentrując się na jego fizjonomii. Nie, nadal mu się nie podobał – o ile jego drobna postura była pociągająca, to zupełnie nie lubił tego typu urody. Włosy Jima nie były już wygładzone, co na początku ich schadzki zadziałało na plus, miał głupawy wyraz twarzy, golił się maszynką elektryczną a nie brzytwą, przez co całowanie go nie byłoby tak przyjemne, jak mogłoby być i w sumie bez względu na to, co próbował grać, jego mimika zawsze była dla Mycrofta drażniąca w negatywny sposób. Nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Jim się poruszał, gdy nie przywdział roli groźnego przestępcy-biznesmena w garniturze od krawca i markowych okularach. Nie lubił jego chwiejności i tego, że gdy nie był _wystarany_ i świeży, sprawiał dość niechlujne wrażenie. Ubierając się w sypialni, zapiął guziki krzywo, tak, że jego koszula układała się asymetrycznie, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił i chyba nie zrobił tego celowo, tylko po prostu nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Jego prawa skarpetka była założona niedbale i częściowo zrolowana przy kostce, a nogawka, przygięta na dole, dopełniała całości. Zjawił się tu perfekcyjny – na tyle, na ile był w stanie przy całym swoim dalekim od ideału wyglądzie – a teraz z tej perfekcji zupełnie nic nie zostało.

Miał na sobie drogie, ale trochę zbyt słodkie jak dla mężczyzny w jego wieku perfumy, a woda toaletowa, której używał, chociaż do nich pasowała – jeszcze uwydatniała nuty, które Mycroftowi się nie podobały. Szpilka do krawatu, którą miał wcześniej, prawdopodobnie poniewierała się na podłodze sypialni, a dopóki miał ją przypiętą, wyglądała, jakby nadmiernie silił się na oryginalność. Gdyby był kobietą… zaśmiał się w myślach. Gdyby był kobietą, prawdopodobnie miałby makijaż i biżuterię, jaka Mycroftowi wydawałaby się tandetna albo po prostu niestosowna. Pewnie nosiłby bieliznę i zakolanówki z linii odpowiedniej dla osiemnastoletniej lolity, a po seksie byłby zdolny założyć jego koszulę, zapiąć na dwa guziki i szwendać się w takim stanie po jego mieszkaniu, co byłoby niewłaściwe i zupełnie odstręczające. Aż dziwne, że bokserki założył względnie normalne i gładkie, chociaż Mycroftowi nawet one wydawały się zbyt ostentacyjne i młodzieżowe. Aby jego image łóżkowy był jeszcze mniej pociągający, musiałby już chyba mieć tatuaż na pośladku albo piercing w niewidocznym zazwyczaj miejscu – tyle że gdyby faktycznie miał, do seksu w ogóle by nie doszło, bo nie byłby się wówczas w stanie podniecić. 

– _Dowolny temat_ – odezwał się wreszcie Mycroft, gdy cisza między nimi zaczęła się przedłużać, a jego dedukcje poszły już trochę za daleko. – Chcę wiedzieć, czym się niby zajmowałeś, zanim do mnie przyszedłeś.

– Jakkolwiek chciałbym móc ci to powiedzieć, zabrzmiałoby zbyt dziwnie nawet jak na mnie – odparł, a jego uśmiech na moment zmienił swój wyraz, chociaż pewnie tylko wydawało mu się, że pojawiła się w nim nutka nostalgii. – Nie posunę się do tłumaczenia, o co konkretnie chodziło, a bez tego to traci cały sens.

– Może tłumaczenie nie będzie konieczne – odparł krótko. – Zamieniam się w słuch. _Dowolny temat._

– Myśliwy zabrał Czerwonego Kapturka do leśniczówki – oznajmił, a Mycroft momentalnie oniemiał na to absurdalne stwierdzenie i pożałował, że naciskał, by to usłyszeć. – Ja byłem Kapturkiem – kontynuował Jim niezrażonym tonem. – A w tobie ktoś widział złego wilka. Chyba jednak nie jesteś tak zły i groźny, jak sądził, skoro zamiast mnie pożreć, zadowoliłeś się konfiturami z koszyczka. No, a potem zabrałeś mnie do swojej jaskini i trochę poobracałeś… chyba gdzieś po drodze zgubiłem _kapturek_ – zakończył, zerkając w dół, na swoją pozbawioną krawata, źle zapiętą koszulę.

– Zaręczam ci, wilki nie mieszkają w jaskiniach – zdołał wydusić, gdy wyrwał się z szoku.

– Więc może Kapturek tak naprawdę spotkał smoka, a nie wilka. Hm?

– Myślę, że wypiłeś za dużo albo naprawdę jest z tobą gorzej niż przypuszczałem.

– A ja, że gdybyś wypił więcej, rozluźniłbyś się i dał sobie spokój z pytaniami, na które wiesz, że nie odpowiem szczerze – odparł dziwnie suchym tonem. – Pytasz, czym się zajmowałem? Właśnie _tym_ , zabawą w Kapturka. Dobrze wiesz, że uprawiałem z nim seks zanim tu przyszedłem. Było przyjemnie, zabawnie i relaksująco, czyli dokładnie jak zwykle. A potem napisałeś do mnie…

– I przyszedłeś po coś innego niż przyjemność i relaks – dokończył za niego i spróbował doszukać się choćby cienia emocji na twarzy Jima, ta jednak stała się nieprzenikniona i zupełnie niemożliwa do przeprowadzenia dedukcji.

– Zabawianie się z nim na jego warunkach daje ograniczoną pulę radości – oznajmił spokojnie, ale wydawało się, że próbuje znów go prowokować.

– Czyli po prostu się nudziłeś? – spytał wprost, a Jim zawahał się, zanim odpowiedział, a wszystkie słowa wypowiedział tak, jakby nie był przekonany co do ich słuszności i nie silił się nawet na granie, że jest inaczej.

– Nie nazwałbym tego nudą. Jest taki… – urwał ponownie, a coś w jego tonie, który niespodziewanie się załamał, sprawiło, że Mycroft poczuł, iż o kimkolwiek mówił, ten znaczył dla niego znacznie więcej niż dawał po sobie poznać. – Jest odpowiedni, ale ciągle taki sam, a ja nie należę do ludzi budujących sobie ciepłe gniazdko złożone z odpowiedniości i mówiących _tak będzie już zawsze_ i _dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy_.

– Skoro jesteś ze mną, bo on jest _ciągle taki sam_ , to to właśnie nuda – wytknął mu Mycroft, na co Jim zmarszczył brwi, ewidentnie nie zgadzając się z takim przedstawieniem sprawy.

– Nie nudzę się z nim nigdy, ale _zacząłbym_ , gdybym nagle usłyszał, że już do końca świata miałbym mieć tylko jego, więc potrzebuję odskoczni, a ty okazujesz się jedną z nich – odparł, a jego chwilowa niepewność została zastąpiona nadąsaniem i zacięciem. – Wie o tym i zawsze wiedział. Zwykli ludzie toną w sentymentach i dziwią się, że _niezwykli_ nie zamierzają iść na dno razem z nimi. – Przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Zastanawiam się, do których należysz.

– Chyba nie masz wątpliwości.

– Masz sentymenty do małego braciszka, a ja nie mam żadnych. Wedle tej definicji zwyczajności, przegrywasz ze mną na samym starcie.

– Każdy ma czułe punkty – oznajmił sucho, na co Jim natychmiast się roześmiał.

– Nie każdy. Powiedziałbym, że za dużo rozmawiasz z pewnym słynnym magnatem prasy, ale… – prychnął z rozbawieniem. – Wiem, że jeszcze nie było wam dane się spotkać osobiście.

– Magnussen doskonale wie, gdzie są granice i wie, że niektórzy ludzie leżą poza nimi.

– Ludzie jak ty czy ja?

– Sam sobie na to odpowiedz.

– Oczywiście, panie Holmes – odparł, przeciągając sylaby w osobliwy sposób. Po chwili chwycił szklankę z resztką drinka, dopił go pospiesznie i podsunął naczynie Mycroftowi. – Twoja kolej. Zrób dla nas coś, co będzie nam _obu_ pasować i obiecuję, że wypiję to i wyjdę, a ty będziesz mógł położyć się spać o względnie stosownej godzinie, bo przecież u ciebie wszystko musi być stosowne… wyśpisz się, a rano przeżyjesz uniesienia nad żelazkiem i zdążysz na samolot. Zanim skończymy, możemy porozmawiać o polityce, kursach na giełdzie albo pogodzie za oknem, jeśli masz taką fantazję, ale musisz przecierpieć moją obecność jeszcze przez jednego drinka.

– Możemy też wspólnie pomilczeć.

– Albo pomilczeć – potwierdził ugodowo, a na jego ustach ponownie zakwitł uśmieszek, z którym odprowadził Mycrofta wzrokiem do kuchni.

Drink, którego otrzymał parę chwil później, ewidentnie nie przypadł mu do gustu, ale darował sobie komentarzy na ten temat i nie próbował już żadnych gierek. Nie rozmawiali, a każdy pogrążył się we własnych myślach; twarz Jima stała się nieprzenikniona i chłodna i gdy nie musiał nic mówić, nie wydawał się też nie mieć potrzeby grać. Nadal był niechlujny, prawdopodobnie trochę zmęczony i niewyspany, ale tkwił w fotelu dość sztywno i nieruchomo; jakby cała jego energia wyczerpała się i teraz próbował ładować akumulatory, przy czym szło mu to opornie w obcym środowisku, jakim było to mieszkanie.

Zdarzało mu się zerkać na Mycrofta, jakby wszystko, co się między nimi działo trochę go dziwiło. Był niemal pewny, że Jim wcale nie jest przekonany, że chce tu być i że chce kolejnych spotkań, ale również – że gdy napisze do niego ponownie, to zjawi się o ustalonej porze, mimo marudzenia da się zaciągnąć do łóżka i znów będzie próbować naciskać, by rozbić jego opory.

Jim chciał je rozbić i to nie ulegało wątpliwości, ale przyzwoitość i jakaś forma moralności nie pozwalała na razie Mycroftowi na to, by faktycznie… coś mu zrobić. Uderzyć go albo potraktować ostrzej niż dotychczas, zabawić się w Irene Adler i sprawić mu ból. Stłamsić. Zmusić do uległości konkretnym i zdecydowanym użyciem siły. Czuł się dziwnie z myślę, że mężczyzna mu na jakiejś płaszczyźnie zaufał, tym bardziej, że dręczące myśli o zrobieniu prawdziwej krzywdy co jakiś czas tłukły mu się po głowie.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy gdyby cały jego dystans i wstrzemięźliwość zostały rozbite, a nie tylko naruszone, faktycznie był _godny zaufania;_ gdy patrzył na tego drobnego, skrzywionego psychopatę o mentalności nastolatka, powątpiewał we wszystkie swoje cechy. Budziły się w nim emocje, których nie rozumiał i które może być mu coraz trudniej mu powstrzymywać.

Wszystko to go załamywało, bo gdy żegnał chwiejącego się na nogach mężczyznę, po jego głowie tłukła się paskudna myśl, by wykorzystać jego stan zanietrzeźwienia – sam miał dużo mocniejszą głowę, jak się okazywało – i zabrać go do sypialni ponownie. Tym razem zapomnieć całkowicie o tym, tym co było właściwe a co nie, nie zwracać żadnej uwagi na jego dyspozycje, przymknąć na moment oczy i udawać, że są ponownie w celach MI6.

Z wyłączonymi kamerami, za wyciszonymi ścianami i bez żadnych świadków.

Ze świadomością, że może zrobić wszystko i że jeśli odpowiednio skutecznie go zaknebluje, nikt nie usłyszy krzyków.

Nie był ślepy i wiedział, że Jim przychodził tu przede wszystkim dlatego, że chciał zobaczyć, jak daleko się posunie – i pomimo całej swojej dziecinności i pozornej słabości, jaka widoczna była, gdy popadał w łóżkową bierność, był raczej przygotowany na wszelkie scenariusze. Mycroft był niemal pewny, że jeśli nawet zacząłby ze sobą walczyć i ponownie go nie zaprosi, mężczyzna sam się do niego odezwie lub zacznie go nachodzić w najgorszych miejscach z możliwych i będzie drażnił go aż do skutku. Ostrzejszy seks i możliwość pewnego wyżycia się na kimś, kto budził w nim skrajne emocje, były ekscytujące, ale nie zamierzał pozwalać, aby Jim rozbił jego bariery całkowicie, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, do czego jest zdolny i co mógłby zrobić, gdyby jego wewnętrzna dyscyplina zawiodła.

Zaczynał czuć, że dał się wmanipulować w coś, co było niebezpieczne na innych niż zdawał sobie początkowo sprawę płaszczyznach. I jednocześnie rozumieć, jeśli sprawy poszłyby za daleko, jego psychice zaszkodziłoby to bardziej niż należącej do kogoś jak Jim Moriarty.

 

***

 

Jim wrócił do domu okrężną trasą, dwukrotnie zmieniając taksówki, a końcówkę pokonując podstawionym w zaufanym miejscu samochodem z kierowcą; nie odpowiadało mu takie kluczenie po mieście, ale jazda po pijanemu po londyńskich ulicach i narażanie się na zatrzymanie przez policję zupełnie mu się nie uśmiechała. Dotarł na miejsce, kiedy na zegarze dobijała trzecia w nocy, wykończony i obolały, a gdy przekroczył próg i nie musiał niczego przed nikim udawać ani stwarzać jakichkolwiek pozorów, w pierwszej chwili miał ochotę osunąć się bez przebierania na kanapę w salonie, zakryć kocem i iść spać.

Gdy jednak zrzucił w przedpokoju płaszcz i buty i zobaczył stan, w jakim jest pomieszczenie, szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Podszedł do stolika i z niepokojem przejrzał ustawione tam, częściowo opróżnione butelki z różnymi trunkami, przypominając sobie, ile płynu zawierały wcześniej. Na stole stała opróżniona popielniczka, a w pomieszczeniu, mimo wywietrzenia i uchylonego okna, wciąż czuć było zapach dymu tytoniowego, którego nie znosił w mieszkaniu. W normalnych okolicznościach, gdyby Sebastian z dowolnego powodu urządził sobie palarnię w ich salonie, ruszyłby do niego bez względu na porę i urządził awanturę, jednak miał świadomość, że mężczyzna zapewne jest półprzytomny po takiej dawce używek, a cały następny dzień będzie leczyć kaca – i że to dla niego wystarczająca kara. Zresztą… kogo chciał oszukiwać, to on był wyłączną przyczyną alkoholowo-papierosowego pobojowiska i czepianie się Sebastiana, że ośmielił się upić pod jego nieobecność, byłoby absolutnym świństwem.

Zaśmiał się słabo i przesunął palcami po stoliku, a następnie chwycił rzuconą paczkę papierosów i opadł na kanapę, zapalając pierwszego, bo skoro salon i tak śmierdział, jeden więcej nie robił żadnej różnicy. Zakrztusił się, gdyż sam palił znacznie słabsze, ale nie zamierzał go odkładać. Wpatrywał się w ścianę naprzeciwko, przypominając sobie przebieg wieczoru i uświadamiając, że chociaż wyszedł w tak perfidny sposób i zabawiał się z Mycroftem, czuje w tym momencie do Sebastiana więcej sentymentów niż kiedykolwiek. Przez całą schadzkę ze starszym Holmesem brakowało mu drobiazgów, które zawsze dostawał tutaj – nie było w tym żadnej głębi, tylko suche spostrzeżenie. Nie kochał go i to nie ulegało wątpliwości, jednakże był do niego przywiązany i być może był on najbliższą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek… kogo próbował oszukiwać: Sebastian _z całą pewnością_ był taką właśnie _najbliższą osobą_ , nawet jeśli nie była to miłość, bo takich emocji nigdy nie był zdolny.

Był od lat czymś pewnym i niezmiennym w jego pokręconym życiu, jego _ścianą nośną_ i sprawdzał się w tej roli doskonale od samego początku. Właśnie do tego go zatrudnił i bez względu na wszystkie inne elementy jego życia, Sebastian był bezpieczną przystaną, do której jak na razie zawsze wracał – mając absolutną pewność, że ten będzie w tym samym miejscu, w którym go zostawił. Wiedział, że jego wyjście naprawdę było przesadą, ale wiedział też, że Sebastian z tego powodu nie odejdzie. Będzie zły na swój łagodny sposób, a zranienie będzie leczył używkami i akcjami wyjazdowymi, przy czym Jim wątpił, że potrwa to dłużej niż tydzień. Zapewne jednak fizycznie odsunie się od niego na nieco dłużej niż zwykle i dopóki Mycroft będzie na horyzoncie, będzie unikać wyraźniejszej bliskości i spróbuje otaczać się murem, aby znów nie cierpieć. Dopóki nie uleczy się z żalu, nie pozwoli mu się do siebie zbliżyć i…

Jim zacisnął pięści ze złości, kolejny raz uświadamiając sobie, że cały ten zbędny ból po stronie Sebastiana wynikał z jego nadmiernych uczuć. Wszystko byłoby dla niego prostsze, gdyby go nie kochał i gdyby po prostu ze sobą sypiali, tak, jak było na początku – kiedy to seks w zaciszu domowym z kimś kogo się lubiło i komu się ufało był dla nich obu wygodny i komfortowy; dostawało się kogoś, kto znał twoje potrzeby, nie trzeba było nigdzie wychodzić i szukać chętnych, bawić się w uwodzenie i kompromitować flirtami. Sebastian był w tym ostatnim dobry i dzięki wyglądowi nie miał problemów ze znajdowaniem kochanków, jednak Jim czasem musiał kombinować, być aktorem i wydurniać się w sposób, który uważał za żenujący, aby sobie kogoś znaleźć na jedną noc. Zachichotał głupio, gdyż racjonalnie rzecz biorąc, był idiotą, że nie doceniał kogoś, kto w oczach bywalców klubów branżowych wyglądał na najlepszą partię z możliwych – i który nie tracił przy bliższym poznaniu. Tak na Sebastiana patrzyli zwykli ludzie i, pomijając oczywisty fakt, że _nadal_ był wykwalifikowanym płatnym zabójcą z półświatka, naprawdę nie można było mu nic zarzucić i wiele osób dałoby się pokroić za takiego faceta.

 Gdyby sam również był _zwykły i normalny_ i gdyby nie był geniuszem zbrodni, który potrzebuje ciągłych rozpraszaczy i rozrywek, aby utrzymać zdrowe zmysły – fakt, że ktoś jak Sebastian Moran się nim zainteresował, byłby prawdopodobnie największym sukcesem w jego życiu. Wciąż było poza granicami jego pojmowania, że lata temu mężczyzna zainicjował ich zbliżenia i był całkowicie chętny, aby sypiać z kimś wizualnie dość pospolitym, podczas gdy w klubach odławiał najsmakowitsze kąski. Tymczasem wówczas znaleźli się w sypialni _tak po prostu_ , nie znając jeszcze swoich gustów ani zapatrywań, pijani i bez szczególnych oczekiwań czy planów… I było im dobrze, chociaż żaden z nich na samym początku się nawet nie starał, bo obaj sądzili, że to jednorazowa, poalkoholowa przygoda ze współlokatorem, o której szybko się zapomni. Rankiem obudzili się przytuleni w niemal romantycznej pozie i z koszmarnym kacem, a Jim momentalnie zaczął panikować, gdyż był wówczas na etapie, gdzie sama myśl o spaniu z kimkolwiek w jednym łóżku odrzucała go i przerażała jednocześnie. Zanim jednak zaczął wygrzebywać się z pościeli, obejmujący go od tyłu Sebastian przyciągnął go do siebie, pocałował w kark i oznajmił, że w łóżku jest znacznie słodszy niż poza nim i że po krwiożerczym Moriartym się tego nie spodziewał; zamiast być zawstydzony, że oto po pijanemu przeleciał swojego szefa, który dotychczas nie interesował go na takiej płaszczyźnie – wydawał się być raczej rozbawiony całym zajściem, a później nie miał oporów, by raz na jakiś czas jasno pokazywać mu, że ma ochotę na powtórkę i że woli go od szukania radości w klubie.

Żaden z nich nie zapomniał o tamtej nocy, to było jasne, a ich przygoda szybko straciła znamię jednorazowości. Obaj otworzyli się na siebie w automatyczny i bezproblemowy sposób, a gdy Jim pozbył się początkowych wątpliwości, sam zaczął wyciągać do niego ręce za każdym razem, gdy miał ochotę na coś łagodnego i niewymagającego. Cieszyło go – i wtedy Sebastian odczuwał to podobnie – że gdy są razem, nie muszą się starać ani niczego udawać i że wszystko idzie gładko, gdy są po prostu sobą. Tworzyli dla siebie bezpieczną strefę, w której każdy mógł wygłupiać się na swój sposób, Jim przeobrażając się w dziecko domagające się czułości, a Sebastian w opiekuna, który lubi je zapewniać; wszystko było łatwe i oczywiste i pewnie byłoby takie po dziś dzień, gdyby nie prawdziwe uczucia i romantyczne zaangażowanie, które pojawiło się tylko po jednej stronie.

Jim wciąż nie rozumiał, jak Sebastian mógł nie zauważać przez wiele miesięcy, że jest zakochany. Gdy sam nabrał pewności odnośnie jego uczuć, zaczął małymi kroczkami sprawdzać, jak daleko może go przycisnąć psychicznie, aby nie było to dla niego zbyt wiele. Obserwował go, badał jego emocje i czasem wpatrywał się w niego całymi godzinami, jakby liczył na to, że na Sebastiana nagle spłynie objawienie i powie mu, że go kocha. Gdy teraz o tym myślał, żałował, że zdecydował się mu to uświadomić – bo może gdyby mężczyzna pozostał ignorantem i sądził, że tylko się przyjaźnią i lubią uprawiać seks i siłą rzeczy są dla siebie bliscy, nie byłoby tych całych dramatów. Nazwanie jego miłości po imieniu było błędem i tym jednym krokiem _za dużo_ w licznych testach emocjonalnych, jakie na nim swojego czasu przeprowadzał.

Szybko uświadomił sobie, że niepotrzebnie go na głos wydedukował, bo go tym skrzywdził i popsuł wszystko, co między nimi było. Jakiś czas od niego uciekał, bo bycie obiektem nieodwzajemnionych uczuć wbrew temu, co niektórzy sądzili, nie podbudowywało ego ani nie poprawiało nastroju. Przyprawiało za to o dyskomfort, bo brak wzajemności, gdy ktoś na nią zasługiwał, przyprawiało o wyrzuty sumienia nawet człowieka jak Jim Moriarty. Spychał je na bok dłuższy czas, uciekał od nich i miał problem z przełamaniem się, by znów korzystać z zaangażowania kogoś, kogo powinien był wówczas usunąć ze swojego otoczenia. Gdyby był bardziej podobny zwykłym ludziom, poczucie winy, że pozwolił mu zostać, nie pozwalałoby mu trwać w takim układzie – jednak, na litość… Sebastian nie chciał odchodzić i twierdził nie raz, że jest z nim szczęśliwy _mimo wszystko_. Może więc wyrzuceniem go skrzywdziłby go bardziej niż swoimi gierkami i całym tym układem, o którym wiedział, że przestał być zdrowy, gdy tylko stał się asymetryczny. Pomimo początkowych testów lojalności i innych wątpliwie moralnych zagrywek, od dość dawna starał się nie ranić go niepotrzebnie i gdy tak się działo – jak miało to miejsce teraz – był zirytowany, że musiało do tego dojść i że przez swoją potrzebę rozproszenia czymś na zewnątrz tracił na jakiś czas jego bezgraniczne wsparcie.

Zwykle wiedział, kiedy przesadza i nie przekraczał granic z premedytacją, a ponadto tolerancja Sebastiana na jego niektóre zachowania była niezwykła; gdy ściągał go na ziemię w sytuacjach krytycznych, rzadko używał siły i krzyków i chyba jako jedyna osoba na świecie potrafił na niego wpływać w pewnych kwestiach, bo nie raz zdarzyło się, że jednym spojrzeniem czy prośbą utemperował jego niebezpieczne pomysły i prawdopodobnie uratował przed katastrofą. Często ograniczał się do stania tuż przy nim, gdy Jim ładował się w ryzykowne akcje i dopiero w sytuacji krytycznej sięgał po niego i go ratował, choćby sam miał wyjść z tego poraniony psychicznie i fizycznie. Gdy go przed czymś powstrzymywał, robił to łagodnie, gdy mu się nie udawało – z doradcy zmieniał się w obrońcę. Automat. I kolejna oczywistość.

W seksie… w sumie było podobnie. Wszystko, co działo się między nimi, rozgrywało się w strefie komfortu Jima i tak na dobrą sprawę każdy z nich doskonale wiedział, co druga strona lubi i przyjmował to do wiadomości, nawet jeśli emocjonalnie nie do końca rozumiał jej motywacje. W kwestiach fizycznych Sebastian wiedział, że Jim chciał czegoś ostrzejszego, ale nie miał problemów by powiedzieć mu, że to nie w jego stylu i że po prostu tego nie zrobi. Natomiast w drugą stronę… zatrzymał się przy tym na moment, bo w sumie nigdy się zbyt wnikliwie nie zastanawiał, czy sam wystarczająco zaspokaja go seksualnie, czy po prostu mężczyzna nie mówi mu, że chciałby czegoś _więcej_ albo czegoś _innego_. Uważał, że zachowywali się w sypialni naturalnie i że to jakoś automatycznie grało… zresztą, gdyby Sebastian chciał czegoś kompletnie innego, pewnie po prostu by sobie tego poszukał, a ponadto z tego co w przeszłości zaobserwował, w trakcie przygodnych numerków _też_ był łagodny i nie wymagał od swoich partnerów szczególnej aktywności. Chyba ich nadmiaru nie lubił, ale… odgonił te myśli na bok, bo wizja, że może mężczyzna – zanim oczywiście się zakochał – sypiał z nim _tylko_ z powodu wygody i łatwej dostępności a nie dla przyjemnych wrażeń, była dość nieprzyjemna. Wrócił to tej zgodnej z prawdą wizji, porzucając teorie spiskowe, które podsuwał mu zmęczony umysł: seks był dla nich _obu_ przyjemny i bezpieczny, każdy z nich wiedział, co ma robić, a oczywistości łóżkowe były dla nich identyczne i nawet jeśli Jimowi brakowało czasem _tego czegoś_ , co byłoby zaskakujące i miało urok nowości, nie miał żadnych podstaw, by narzekać i po prostu wiedział, że Sebastian również nie powinien.

W seksie zgadzali się więc w ogólnikach i większości szczegółów i… wydął usta, nie mając ochoty myśleć o tym, że Mycroft nie łapał ani jednych ani drugich i okazał się w łóżku naprawdę kiepski, a jego upodobania fizyczne były żałosne. Wciąż wzdrygał się, gdy myślał o tym, że dla Holmesa seks to było _rozebrać się i możliwie szybko przejść do kopulacji_ , a cała otoczka nie miała większego znaczenia, podczas gdy Jim uważał, że najbardziej udane _zbliżenia_ w jego życiu zaczynały się na wiele godzin przed stosunkiem a kończyły następnego dnia. Wypełnione niuansami, spojrzeniami i wygłupami, dotykiem i wycofywaniem się, budowaniem nastroju i małymi kroczkami oraz momentem kulminacyjnym, którym tak na dobrą sprawę było zgaszenie światła i opadnięcie w objęciach Sebastiana na pościel, a nie orgazm. Ha! _Sebastiana_. Najlepsze zbliżenia to zawsze był on i nawet nie próbował w jednorazowych przygodach szukać kandydatów do swojego TOP-10.

 Nie ogarniał, jak dla Mycrofta cała ta otoczka, małe gesty i słowa mogły nie być istotne, skoro to one dawały największą radość. To po prostu śmieszne, skoro poza sypialnią był perfekcjonistą, którego najmniejsze rzeczy potrafiły wyprowadzić z równowagi. Sądził wcześniej, że jego drobiazgowość przejawi się właśnie budowaniem atmosfery w agresywny sposób i że będzie potrafił samym tylko związaniem mu rąk czy odpowiednio wyważonym uderzeniem wzbudzić emocje tak silne, jak Sebastian potrafił budzić łagodnością – tyle że, oczywiście, sądził, iż charakter tych emocji będzie inny. Tymczasem sztywność i chłód Mycrofta sprawiały tylko, że wszystko to było płaskie i pozbawione tego, czego u niego szukał. Mężczyzna właściwie nie pozwalał się dotykać i samo to było dla niego ogromnym rozczarowaniem i wiedział, że następnym razem będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić; był w łóżku egoistą i nawet jak _mógł_ zrobić coś interesującego, to tego nie robił albo robił źle. Jim raz po raz przekraczał pewne granice, bo mężczyzna swoim całokształtem kusił, by łamać zakazy i nie trzymać się jego zasad, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku, gdyby patrzeć tylko na to, co robili w sypialni, to nie dawało zupełnie nic, poza irytacją _u nich obu_.

Gdy po seksie wyciągał ręce do Sebastiana, nawet gdy pierwszy raz zrobili to po pijanemu bez intencji by to powtarzać, ten go przyjął i robił to już zawsze. Przy nim mógł odpływać w bierność i mieć pewność, że druga strona o niego zadba, a nie tylko obróci go i potem będzie chciała jak najszybciej z nim skończyć, żeby mieć go z głowy. Mycroft był jednak tylko _ścianą działową_ , którą mógł przestawić i zmusi go, by następnym razem było inaczej i wierzył, że w końcu się to uda. Chociaż był poza sypialnią tak męczący i sztywny, dawał tam sobą manipulować – nawet jeśli wypełniał ciche polecenia Jima z ociąganiem lub tylko częściowo – i w niej też w pewnym momencie straci własną wolę. Jak na razie ani razu nie złamał go całkowicie i nie doprowadził na skraj, ale była to kwestia czasu. Tym bardziej, że Jim sądził od samego początku, że zmuszanie go do pewnych rzeczy było trudniejsze, a okazywało się iść dość gładko. Zresztą… nawet jeśli miałoby się nie udać, ściany działowe zawsze można wyburzyć dokładnie w momencie, gdy uzna się, że postawiło się je w złym miejscu albo że nie są jednak potrzebna, więc tak na dobrą sprawę nie czuł, że będzie się zadręczał, jeśli nic nie osiągnie i wszystko rozpadnie się jak domek z kart.

Dogasił papierosa, po czym sięgnął po szklankę z niedopitym alkoholem; powąchał go i skrzywił się, wyczuwając, co było tu zmieszane i podejrzewając, że jeśli Sebastian raczył się czymś podobnym, to kaca będzie leczyć nie w łóżku, a nad muszlą klozetową. Mimo to przesunął ustami po szkle i przymknął oczy na parę długich chwil, w trakcie których obrazy dotyczące nieudolności seksualnej Mycrofta odpływały coraz dalej, zastępowane tym, co było tu i teraz. Z jakichś przyczyn przypomniał sobie, jak lata temu pokazywał Sebastianowi to miejsce i oznajmiał mu, że ma się tu wprowadzić. Nie był przekonany, że wytrwają ze sobą aż tak długo i że któregoś dnia nie uzna, że popełnił błąd wybierając sobie takiego towarzysza i prawą rękę i po prostu się go pozbędzie. Minęło mnóstwo czasu i Sebastian był obecnie prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą na świecie, której zabójstwa nie potrafiłby zlecić.

I ta jedna-jedyna osoba tkwiła teraz pijana w swojej sypialni, w pościeli, w której w ciągu ostatnich dni prawie na pewno uprawiali seks i było to jakieś przykre i pozbawione sensu. Podniósł się z miejsca i, pomimo zmęczenia, wstąpił do kuchni, a następnie ruszył do pokoju Sebastiana z butelką napoju witaminowego, wodą mineralną i tabletkami przeciwbólowymi. Zawahał się, zanim wszedł do środka, ale ostatecznie uchylił drzwi i cicho przestąpił próg.

W pomieszczeniu paliło się górne światło, jednak śpiącemu przy skołtunionej kołdrze mężczyźnie zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało. Był ubrany w te same rzeczy, w których Jim widział go parę godzin temu, czuć było od niego alkohol i papierosy, a coś w jego pozie, dziwnie przykurczonej i skulonej sprawiało, że pomimo swojej postury i wzrostu wyglądał zupełnie bezbronnie. Oddychał dość głośno, co pewnie było skutkiem nadmiaru używek i drgnął niespokojnie, kiedy Jim przysiadł przy nim na materacu i, odstawiwszy leki i napoje na szafkę, wyciągnął do niego dłoń i pogładził go po jasnych włosach, które zawsze tak lubił dotykać.

Przymknął oczy, przesuwając tylko palcami i stopniowo wyciszając się; miał ochotę położyć się obok i po wszystkich tych wygłupach z Mycroftem wrócić do swojej stabilności i niezmienności, jednak wiedział, że powinien dać mu chwilę na wyciszenie emocji, wybaczenie mu ostatniej ucieczki i pogodzenie się z kolejnymi, które również nadejdą.

Może jednak któregoś dnia po podobnym powrocie poczuje, że nie musi już więcej uciekać i zostanie tu na zawsze. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby kiedyś wrócić i zastać ten pokój pusty, z opróżnionymi szafkami, wysprzątany i tak zimny, jak pokoje Mycrofta, które nie miały duszy nawet gdy ktoś w nich przebywał. Wszystkie te rozrywki na zewnątrz, przygody i akcje, geniusze czekający, by ich sobą zainteresować i sprawy czekające, by je wymyślić – to oczywiście było ważne, ale stanowiło tylko chwilowe wypełnienie i gdy znikało i się zmieniało, nie czuł nigdy, że coś stracił; gdy nie było zupełnie niczego poza jego czterema ścianami, było mu nudno i pustawo, ale szybko znajdował nowe plany do realizacji i zajęcia umysłu, które wypełniały go a potem znów przesypywały mu się przez palce, kiedy tylko odwrócił od nich wzrok. Gdzieś była oczywiście jego sieć, która umożliwiała mu to wszystko, łapała ofiary i nadbudowywała się sama, ale zdarzenia i ludzie wciąż płynęli, zajmując go tylko na jakiś czas, a żadne z nich nie potrafiło stać się prawdziwie i długoterminowo istotne.

Sebastian zaś wciąż był centrum tego wszystkiego, bo bez niego Jim nie radziłby sobie z rzeczami nieinteresującymi czy prozaicznymi i nie miałby powodów, by w ogóle wracać do domu, wyciszać się, odpoczywać i relaksować. Dopóki mieszkał sam, jeszcze jako dzieciak, spalał się w błyskawicznym tempie, niezdolny zatrzymać się choćby na moment, a sprowadzenie sobie tutaj kogoś było skutkiem pogłębiającego się wykończenia oraz jednym z setek idiotycznych pomysłów, które – gdyby poczekał minutę dłużej i nie chwycił w odpowiednim momencie za telefon – w ogóle by się nie ziściły. Sebastian mógłby nie zostać ani zwerbowany do sieci ani tym bardziej ściągnięty tutaj. Gdy podjął decyzję, że chce go mieć w charakterze prawej ręki, rzeczy ruszyły swoim biegiem i parę miesięcy później, po kilku testach, rozmawiał z nim w drogim aucie, udając _wysłannika Moriarty’ego_.

Jednak _mogło_ być inaczej, bo mogło nie przyjść mu do głowy, że potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie go w pewnym sensie pilnował. Prawdopodobnie moment decyzji był jednym z najważniejszych w jego życiu, bo przypuszczał, że gdyby nie ten wieczny stabilizator w postaci leżącego przy nim mężczyzny, nie dożyłby chwili obecnej. Najzabawniejsze, że Sebastian sądził pewnie, że ściągnięcie go było wyjątkowo przemyślaną, pragmatyczną decyzją, a nie tylko jednym z pomysłów, zwykłym impulsem, niemal kaprysem – oczywiście, potem Jim dopracował szczegóły, ale doskonale pamiętał sam początek, gdy otrzymał pozbawione zdjęcia akta byłego żołnierza i jego pierwszą myślą było, że chce poznać tego faceta i chce mieć w nim osobistego ochroniarza, snajpera i przyjaciela, bo z samego opisu go uwielbia i czuje, że to ten właściwy człowiek.

– Moje ściany nośne – powiedział cicho i przeniósł dłoń niżej, by trącić samymi opuszkami dolną wargę Sebastiana. – Trochę szkoda, że w tym momencie potrzebuję też paru działowych i chcę się nacieszyć nowymi pokoikami, zanim je wyburzę – dokończył i cofnął rękę, a następnie pospiesznie podniósł się z łóżka, aby nie pogrążyć się w sentymentach.

Gdy wykąpał się i ociężale ruszył do swojej sypialni w samym szlafroku, w pierwszej chwili miał zamiar paść bezwładnie do pościeli i pozwolić sobie odpłynąć, lecz kiedy pochwycił w lustrze wbudowanej szafy swoje odbicie, znieruchomiał. Zrobił parę kroków w tamtym kierunku i wbił wzrok w swoją zmęczoną twarz. Wygładził starannie wilgotne włosy, zmrużył oczy i przekrzywił głowę, przybierając minę biznesową, którą utrzymywał dla klientów; uśmiechnął się szatańsko, unosząc jednocześnie brwi i udając psychopatycznego mordercę. Wreszcie zamrugał kilkakrotnie, wziął głęboki oddech, poczochrał włosy i ponownie zmienił mimikę, starając się, by wyglądała naturalnie i łagodnie, tak, jak zazwyczaj, gdy tkwił w domu, w wersji, w jakiej Sebastian widział go najczęściej.

Mężczyzna twierdził, że nie rozumie samego siebie, bo źle się ocenia i nie potrafi spojrzeć na siebie tak, jak widzieli go inni ludzie. Ale bez względu na to, jak bardzo Jim próbowałby dostrzec to, o czym mówił, nie potrafił tego robić. To wciąż był on, bez względu na pozę i maskę i po prostu nie widział żadnej różnicy – nie doznał objawienia, ani nie poczuł, że jest w nim coś więcej niż widział. Był pokręconym geniuszem, ukrywającym się w swoich fortecach emocjonalnych i fizycznych, był w sumie aspołeczny, ludzie go drażnili, byli tylko klientami, ofiarami, wrogami lub zabawkami, masą twarzy, które ostatecznie nie miały żadnego znaczenia i nieistotne było, co oni widzieli, dopóki się go bali, płacili terminowo i spełniali polecenia. Inaczej było z Sebastianem, ale on nie stanowił całej _reszty świata_ i w swoich licznych generalizacjach odnośnie ludzkości automatycznie wyłączał go w myślach – nawet jeśli czasem mówił mu w złości, że jest inaczej.

– Zupełnie cię nie rozumiem, Sebby – wymamrotał, przesuwając palcami po lustrze, od którego następnie odsunął się i gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę łóżka. – Ale gdy znudzę się Mycroftem i wcielimy w życie plany dotyczące Sherlocka, nad którymi pracuję – zaśmiał się krótko – w jednej z licznych opcji, jakie mogą z tego wyniknąć, będę mieć całe życie, by cię zrozumieć.

 

***

 

Kolejne cztery dni Sebastian robił wszystko, aby unikać Jima, co zresztą nie było szczególnym wyzwaniem. Mężczyzna albo obawiał się konfrontacji z nim, albo wolał przeczekać jego zły nastrój i liczył, że wystarczy trochę czasu, a sprawa naturalnie przebrzmieje i znów będzie między nimi jak dawniej. Może gdyby wyszedł w inny sposób, faktycznie tak by się stało, ale teraz każdy gest Jima, jego posiniaczone nadgarstki i ślad ugryzienia na karku, niezbyt pewny chód pierwszego dnia i spojrzenia, jakie ku niemu słał, przypominały mu, co zaszło – i nie potrafił się przełamać i przejść z tym do porządku dziennego. Nieważne, że Jim na swój sposób się starał: gdy robił sobie kawę, automatycznie szykował drugą dla niego, chociaż było to zupełnie nie w jego stylu, podobnie jak przynoszenie do mieszkania obiadów z ulubionych restauracji Sebastiana czy zostawianie mu niewielkich porcji słodyczy w widocznych miejscach.

Poza tymi przebłyskami starań, Jim wpadał do domu i wychodził, załatwiając biznesy, w które go nie wtajemniczał; ponieważ notatki dotyczące bajek zniknęły z salonu razem ze sprzętem nagrywającym, a on opuszczał mieszkanie przebrany za Richarda Brooka, podejrzewał, że przynajmniej częściowo zajmował się tą właśnie sprawą. Nie pytał o nic, chociaż wydawało mu się nielogiczne, że zajmuje się tym dokładnie w momencie, gdy jego romans z Mycroftem rozkwitł na dobre.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy ta dwójka komunikuje się ze sobą w jakikolwiek sposób, czy po prostu któregoś dnia Jim nie zostanie znów wezwany na randkę – i o to również nie zamierzał pytać. Ani o żadną inną rzecz, aby nie usłyszeć czegoś, przez co znów poczuje potrzebę, by upić się do nieprzytomności… w to ostatnie wątpił, skoro po swoim odlocie nie mógł patrzeć na alkohol.

Jim miał świadomość, że przesadził, bo nie zadręczał go ani swoją obecnością ani wysyłaniem na trudne i nieprzyjemne akcje. Gdy w ogóle się do niego odzywał, był ugodowy i spokojny, wyraźnie badał granice i możliwości, a chłód Sebastiana sprawiał, że szybko się wycofywał. Robił się niespokojny przez ten stan rzeczy i to również było widoczne; ewidentnie chciał, aby znów było normalnie, ale nie dążył do tego za wszelką cenę i nie próbował go naciskać ani osaczać nachalną bliskością. Kładli się o całkiem różnych porach w swoich sypialniach, gdy jeden wstawał, drugiego nie było już zwykle w domu. Wydawało się, że mijają się coraz szerszymi łukami i chociaż Sebastian nadal nie potrafił nie być zły i zraniony przez to, co się wydarzyło, sytuacja stawała się dla niego coraz mniej komfortowa i czuł, że mimo wszystko zaczyna za nim tęsknić. Tyle że tym razem potrzebował więcej czasu i nie zamierzał znów dać się wciągnąć w udawanie czułości i związku, gdy mężczyzna mógł w każdej chwili znów wyfrunąć z jego ramion do kogoś innego i kolejny raz złamać mu tym serce.

W miarę jak ślady na ciele Jima znikały, robił się on niecierpliwy – jakby uznał, że jego ostatnia ucieczka zanika gdzieś w przeszłości i dość już kręcenia się wokół siebie i dystansu. Piątego wieczoru wrócił do domu, gdy Sebastian tkwił przed telewizorem z joystickiem od konsoli w ręku i znieruchomiał w progu, mierząc go wzrokiem. Po chwili ruszył w jego stronę, a nie do łazienki i przysiadł na kanapie, zerkając na niego wyczekująco. Próbował go ignorować, przeczuwając, jak się okazało słusznie, że hiatus minął i Jim będzie próbował w nachalny sposób okazać, że czas już wrócić do normalności. Najpierw przysunął się do niego, potem zaczął spacerować palcami po brzegu kanapy, a gdy te dotarły do uda Sebastiana, wspiął się na nie, a następnie położył dłoń na jego kolanie i zaczął łagodnie sunąć po nim przez materiał spodni.

– Nie Jim, nadal nie jest ok. – westchnął, po czym ponownie utkwił wzrok w ekranie, z całych sił próbując nie okazać, że nawet tak niewinny dotyk na niego działa. – Puść mnie.

– W porządku – odparł ugodowo Jim, cofając pospiesznie dłoń, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca i jakiś czas tkwił przy nim nieruchomo; Sebastian próbował go ignorować, ale zupełnie stracił koncentrację i skupienie nawet na dość prymitywnej i niewymagającej myślenia grze nie wchodziło w grę. – Kiedy będzie ok. i będę mógł znów cię dotykać? – podjął Jim po paru chwilach zupełnie neutralnym i pozbawionym emocji tonem, a jego słowa sprawiły, że Sebastian rozproszył się tak bardzo, że został zestrzelony przez oślizgłego kosmitę z miotaczem laserowym i musiał cofnąć się na początek planszy. Ze złością odrzucił joystick na bok i spojrzał na Jima z niedowierzaniem.

– Ty pytasz serio? Mam ci powiedzieć ile czasu zajmie mi przejście do porządku dziennego z tym, że wybiegasz mi z łóżka i idziesz do innego faceta?

– To by wiele ułatwiło, a ja nie musiałbym bezsensownie próbować się do ciebie zbliżać, skoro jeszcze jesteś zły. Więc? – spytał z naciskiem.

– Nie mam pojęcia ile mi zajmie i jestem absolutnie pewny, że niewiele osób byłoby w stanie podać ile czasu, co do dnia i godziny, potrwa dochodzenie do siebie… – urwał i zaśmiał się gorzko. – _Jasne_. Zimni geniusze jak ty czy Holmes pewnie by wiedzieli.

– Wszystko utrudniasz – oznajmił Jim nadąsanym tonem, czego Sebastian nawet nie skomentował. – Więc co niby mam robić? Zwykle szybciej ci przechodziło.

– Zwykle nie ruszałeś do swoich okazyjnych kochanków w tak ostentacyjny sposób – odparł ostro i już zaczynał się podnosić, kiedy dostrzegł, że oczy Jima mrużą się ze złością; opadł ciężko na kanapę i przekręcił się w jego stronę, gdyż jakkolwiek uważał, że miał moralne prawo stąd wyjść i skończyć tę rozmowę, nie zrobiłby tego, kiedy miał przed sobą swojego _szefa_ a nie kochanka.

– Gdybyś nie zobaczył, kto do mnie pisze, a ja bym wyszedł do niego, to byłoby lepiej?

– Nie byłoby lepiej, bo nie ma takiej rzeczywistości, w której wyskakiwanie komuś z łóżka by iść na schadzkę z kimś innym brzmiałoby dobrze.

– Wiedziałeś, jakie mam względem niego plany od samego początku. Chcę się zabawić, popsuć go i zostawić w kawałkach, nic dla mnie nie znaczy i, naprawdę, nie masz powodów, by tyle czasu stroić o to fochy.

– Fochy?!  – sapnął z niedowierzaniem, a tłumione do tej pory emocji, które od tamtego pamiętnego wieczoru trzymał przy Jimie na wodzy, przez to jedno określenie wypłynęły na wierzch i nie potrafił ich powstrzymać. – Do jasnej cholery, po jednym pieprzonym smsie wyszedłeś na seks z kimś innym chwilę po tym, jak spałeś ze mną! Zachowałeś się jak podły, samolubny skurwysyn i wiesz? To był absolutnie pierwszy raz w ciągu tych trzech lat, kiedy pożałowałem, że nie mam cholernego magicznego przycisku od uczuć, bo z chęcią bym go teraz uruchomił! – krzyknął i stanowczo odsunął dłoń Jima, gdy ten spróbował go objąć. – Nie próbuj mnie dotykać!

– Wiedziałeś, że jakiś czas będę do niego chodził – odparł Jim żałośnie, wyraźnie niezadowolony, że został odtrącony w tak ewidentny sposób. – Dlaczego jesteś _aż tak_ zły?

– Uważasz że to zdrowe i normalne, bo _wiedziałem_ , że z nim sypiasz? Czy ty pochodzisz z innej planety? – syknął, tym razem jednak nie unosząc głosu; gdy Jim wydął usta i nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią, zdecydował się kontynuować, bo mężczyzna najwyraźniej potrzebował jasnego wyjaśnienia, w czym była rzecz. – Abstrahując od tego, co czuję i kim jest Mycroft i kim _ty_ jesteś, abstrahując od absolutnie wszystkiego, powiedz mi, jak byś się poczuł gdyby twój przelotny kochanek wyrwany w klubie, _nikt ważny_ , zaraz po seksie odebrał telefon i oznajmił ci, że musi iść się dać przelecieć komuś innemu?

– Przelotny kochanek dostałby za to kulkę w łeb zanim dotarłby na miejsce – fuknął niecierpliwie, ale skupił wzrok na Sebastianie i pomimo jego urażonej miny wydawało się, że zamierza go wysłuchać.

– Świetnie, więc zabiłbyś go a potem o tym zapomniał. Więc wyobraź sobie może, jak byś się poczuł, gdybym _ja_ albo _Mycroft_ coś takiego zrobił? – spytał, na co Jim otworzył usta, wpatrując się w niego i nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. – No więc widzisz już, jak to wygląda z mojej perspektywy. Czy ty w ogóle miałeś pojęcie, jakie to było dla mnie upokarzające i jak bolało?

– Widziałem, co ze sobą zrobiłeś, gdy wyszedłeś. Umiem wiązać fakty – odparł, na co Sebastian jęknął, bo nie, Jim _nic_ nie rozumiał, mógł ogarniać to na płaszczyźnie logicznej, ale tak naprawdę nie potrafił się w niego wczuć. Pokręcił głową i westchnął kolejny raz, nie pojęcia, co jeszcze miałby mu powiedzieć i postanawiając zamiast tego poczekać na słowa i wyjaśnienia Jima. – Było ci źle – podjął po chwili. – Przyjmuję to do wiadomości. Przyniosłem ci wodę i aspirynę, nie zwaliłem ci żadnej upierdliwej sprawy, nie wchodziłem ci w drogę i gdybyś gdzieś pojechał odpocząć, nie powiedziałbym ani słowa – kontynuował, wpatrując się w Sebastiana, mówiąc coraz szybciej, nieco podniesionym głosem. – Zrobiłem co mogłem, żeby było ci łatwiej, gdy wróciłem i nie powinieneś dłużej być zły, skoro się starałem i teraz też – ponownie położył dłoń na jego udzie – staram na ile potrafię.

– Wyobraź sobie, że czasem słowa znaczą więcej niż drobne uprzejmości, do których się zmuszasz. Doceniam to, _naprawdę_ , bo ty zasadniczo masz czyjeś potrzeby gdzieś, ale…

– To co niby mam jeszcze zrobić? – przerwał mu z rozdrażnieniem. – Kupić ci następne auto, konsolę, wakacje na…

– Powiedzieć coś jak _przepraszam Sebastian, potraktowałem cię strasznie_.

– Nie musiałbym za nic przepraszać, gdybyś powiedział _Jim, jak do niego wyjdziesz jeszcze raz, to się wyprowadzę_ – odparował natychmiast. – No dalej. Powiedz to. Powiedz, że mam więcej…

– Nie jesteśmy w związku, więc nie mam prawa niczego ci zabraniać.

– Skoro nie jesteśmy, to ja nie muszę przepraszać, że sypiam z kimś innym.

– Nie chodzi… – wziął głęboki oddech. – Nie chodzi o to, co robisz, tylko w jaki sposób i nie możesz być aż tak upośledzony emocjonalnie, żeby tego nie rozumiesz. Ale wiesz? Masz rację. Nie mam prawa wymagać przeprosin, bo _przecież mnie nie zdradzasz_ , a to mój problem, że czułem się jak śmieć, gdy wyszedłeś.

– Naprawdę chcę się pogodzić, a ty wszystko utrudniasz, chociaż teraz jestem tu a nie u niego! – powiedział z wyrzutem, lecz złagodził ton, gdy dostrzegł spojrzenie Sebastiana. – Cokolwiek jest w stanie sprawić, że poczujesz się lepiej? – spytał. – Zrobię, co zechcesz. Chcesz żebym cię przeprosił? _Przepraszam_. Powiedziałem to. I coś to zmienia? Jest lepiej, przytulisz mnie i zabierzesz do sypialni? Szkoda, że nie jesteś jak ja i nie zażądasz, żebym przepraszał cię na kolanach, bo to znacznie ułatwiłoby nam sprawę i to mógłbym zrobić z pełnym zaangażowaniem.

– Proszę, nie przeciągaj struny.

– Wiesz? Wiele osób by tak zrobiło na twoim miejscu, gdyby ktoś, na kim im zależy, zaproponowało…

– Daj spokój, zaręczam ci, ostatnie, na co teraz mam ochotę, to seks z tobą – oznajmił, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że Jim wydał się zraniony tymi słowami. – Wybacz, ale jeśli mam cokolwiek wybrać, to potrzebuję od ciebie odpocząć. Dopóki się nim nie nacieszysz, nie mam nawet siły z tobą rozmawiać a już na pewno nie w momencie, gdy zachowujesz się tak jak się zachowujesz. Daj mi czas, bo trochę mi zajmie pogodzenie się z faktem, że po Sherlocku dobrałeś się do jego brata i to w _taki_ sposób. Wolałem już, gdy biegałeś za nim i paliłeś swoje sprawy na potrzeby robienia mu zagadek niż to, co wyprawiasz teraz. 

– Sprawa Sherlocka nie jest skończona i jeśli Mycroft przesadzi, to…

– Tak, nagrywasz mu bajki – przerwał mu Sebastian, nie mając zamiaru tego słuchać. Dostrzegł, że po twarzy Jima przebiegł cień, ale był zbyt rozstrojony, by próbować to zinterpretować i słuchać, co niby miał mu do powiedzenia. – Resztę będziesz musiał nagrać sam, bo chwilowo nie jestem też w stanie się z tobą wygłupiać. Przepraszam. _Nie jestem w stanie_. Wiem, że jesteś szefem i że ty tu rządzisz, ale chyba potrzebuję urlopu i…

– Ale zamierzasz wrócić do mnie za kilka dni i mi pomóc, prawda…? – rzucił, za co został obdarzony chłodnym spojrzeniem. – Kilkanaście…? – dodał cichym i odrobinę żałosnym tonem.

– Nawet jak się starasz, _nadal_ nie mam pojęcia, ile mi zajmie przejście do porządku dziennego z faktem, że bez względu na to, co będziemy robili, wystarczy jeden sms, a pobiegniesz uprawiać seks z tym gadem.

– Ale _kiedyś_ ci przejdzie, prawda?

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie odejdę stąd na stałe, co by się nie stało, więc po co w ogóle o to pytasz? – westchnął z rezygnacją. – Nie zamierzam bawić się w szantaże emocjonalne i kłamać w żywe oczy, bo to po prostu nie w moim stylu. Rób co chcesz, ale nie licz, że będę ci przyklaskiwał i uśmiechał się, jakby nic się nie stało a jak ty próbujesz robić.

– Gdybyś chociaż próbował ze mną… _o mnie_ … powalczyć i…

– Na litość, niech chociaż jeden z nas będzie dojrzały – przerwał mu i chwycił się za włosy. – Za każdym razem, gdy odstawiasz coś takiego, nie mogę ogarnąć, co ja w ogóle w tobie widzę.

– Może to, że jesteś jedyną osobą na świecie, która nie znajdzie się w Tamizie w malutkich kawałkach za odzywanie się do mnie w ten sposób – stwierdził, na co Sebastian zaśmiał się krótko i z trudem powstrzymał się przed wygarnięciem mu, że Mycroft z całą pewnością odzywa się do niego gorzej. – W porządku – powiedział po chwili, gdy zorientował się, że mężczyzna nie zamierza na to odpowiedzieć. – Wolisz wziąć urlop czy akcję wyjazdową? Czy zostać tutaj i dalej się ze mną mijać? Jeśli chcesz, mogę się już _nie starać_ i cię nie napastować licząc, że w końcu się złamiesz.

– Jim, przestań.

– Najłatwiej by mi było, gdybyś pozwolił, żebym był słodki i malutki, bo to pewnie by w końcu zadziałało, co…? Gdy wydaję ci się słaby nie umiesz mnie odpychać – oznajmił, po czym skulił się odrobinę, przysunął się do niego i oparł się o jego ramię, a Sebastian, _oczywiście_ , nie potrafił go odtrącić, gdy patrzył na niego w taki sposób. Zdołał się jednak powstrzymać przed objęciem go i automatycznym oznajmieniem, że już jest w porządku i mogą zapomnieć o całym zajściu i iść do sypialni; miał jednak pewien szacunek dla swojego zdrowia psychicznego, a gdyby sytuacja z poprzedniego razu miała się powtórzyć, wątpił, czy byłby w stanie nie oszaleć ze zgryzoty i wstydu, że znów emocje wzięły górę i nie potrafił ich zahamować.

Trwali w tej pozycji jakiś czas w kompletnym milczeniu, ale Jim w końcu zorientował się, że tym razem bliskość i udawanie domagającego się czułości dziecka nie zadziała. Z wyraźną niechęcią podniósł się z miejsca i położył dłoń na ramieniu Sebastiana, pochylając się w jego stronę. Wolną dłonią chwycił jego podbródek i uniósł go do góry, po czym przesunął palcami po jego policzku i łagodnie objął mu palcami szczękę. Potem zaś pochylił się nad nim i kiedy siedzący mężczyzna był niemal pewny, że spróbuje pocałować go w usta i w ten sposób pobudzić jego uczucia – nie zrobił tego, lecz lekko musnął wargami jego skroń.

– Idę popracować. Poszukam ci jakichś akcji wyjazdowych i wybierzesz tę, która najbardziej będzie ci odpowiadać.

– W porządku – zdołał wydusić, kiedy Jim wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego z góry. Na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech, ale zgasł, zanim jeszcze odwrócił się, by ruszyć do swojego pokoju. Kiedy zaś znalazł się parę metrów od niego, niespodziewanie się zatrzymał i zerknął na skamieniałego Sebastiana ponad ramieniem.

– Cokolwiek sobie wybierzesz, postaraj się tam nie zabić tylko dlatego, że jest ci źle. Bardzo  by mi cię brakowało i pewnie palnąłbym sobie w łeb zanim jeszcze bym cię pochował – rzucił, po czym, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, szybkim krokiem skierował się do sypialni.

Sebastian opadł plecami na kanapę i wbił wzrok w sufit, ignorując natrętne dźwięki gry dobiegające z głośników, a kiedy te stały się nieznośne, wyłączył konsolę i skierował się do kuchni po butelkę piwa. Alkohol mógł nadal powodować, że przypominał sobie sensacje po libacji sprzed paru dni, ale ponieważ miał w perspektywie wyjazd, gdzie prawdopodobnie będzie musiał zająć się wszystkim samodzielnie; picie czegokolwiek nie będzie wchodziło w grę, dlatego postanowił dziś pozwolić sobie na słabszy wariant tej używki i tak wyleczyć się z emocji, jakie wzbudziły w nim ostatnie słowa Jima

Chciałby umieć pójść w tym momencie za nim i z całkowitą szczerością powiedzieć mu, że już nie jest zły i że wszystko jest w porządku, a potem pozwolić, by mężczyzna wyciągnął do niego ręce i poprowadził go do łóżka… ale nie potrafił jeszcze tego zrobić bez poczucia, że popełnia tragiczny błąd i że właśnie niszczy sobie psychikę do reszty. Okłamywanie samego siebie, że jest inaczej, że naprawdę już mu wybaczył i pogodził się z rzeczywistością i jego kolejną ucieczką, nie miało żadnego sensu.

Kilka dni lub kilka tygodni. Nie wierzył, że zajmie mu więcej niż miesiąc ponowne uświadomienie sobie, że woli być przy Jimie ze wszystkimi jego przyległościami, nawet jeśli czasem będzie przez niego cierpieć niż szukać sobie szczęścia przy kimkolwiek innym.

 

***


	8. Tynkowanie pęknięć

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT - zapomniałam uprzedzić zaraz po zamieszczaniu ;) dodałam nowe tagi a "Mildly Dubious Consent" realizuje się chyba silniej niż do tej pory.

***

 

Spośród licznych lokalizacji i spraw, które Jim wyszukał w lekko przedawnionych zapytaniach od klientów i zaproponował Sebastianowi, ten wybrał porwanie kochanki jednego z bossów praskiego gangu narkotykowego i ruszył do Czech jeszcze tego samego dnia. Miał spotkać się z klientem, omówić szczegóły i skontaktować z lokalną siecią, by uzyskać pomoc, dopilnować wszystkiego i poczekać tam, aż przelew za usługę zostanie zrealizowany. Jim nie skomentował faktu, iż mężczyzna wybrał prawie najdalsze od Londynu miejsce ze wszystkich, jakie mu podał, w dodatku ze sprawą potencjalnie najtrudniejszą i dość delikatną, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie jej zawiłości i barierę językową przy okazji. Było sporo rzeczy, które należało rozważyć i które mogły pójść nie tak, a stawka nie była porażająca i Jim w ogóle odpowiedział na zapytanie tylko dlatego, że miał ochotę wcielić klienta do sieci w charakterze mafijnej czujki w tamtym regionie. Sebastian zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby zawalił akcję, tak naprawdę Jima by to jednak nie obeszło – i z jakichś przyczyn poczuł się personalnie dotknięty, że mężczyzna zamiast leczyć się ze smutków w Londynie, ucieka setki kilometrów, do sprawy, która nie jest nawet istotna.

Przez pierwsze dwa dni po wyjeździe Sebastiana był nadąsany, nie ruszał się z sypialni sprzed ekranu laptopa i nie miał ambicji nawet by przebrać się z piżamy czy wykąpać. Był weekend, co oznaczało, że Richard Brook, który nawiązał współpracę z tanim studiem nagraniowym, miał wolne – a to sprawiło, że tym bardziej nie miał motywacji do wygrzebania się z pościeli. Nie miał ochoty opuszczać pomieszczenia, by nie patrzyć na pusty dom, w którym nie było zapachu kawy, odgłosu kroków i telewizora oraz wszystkich tych niezauważalnych zwykle drobiazgów świadczących o tym, że ktoś poza nim tu mieszka.

Na szczoteczce do zębów Sebastiana widoczna była zaschnięta pasta, a jego elektryczna maszynka do golenia leżała zapomniana przy koszu na brudną bieliznę, co oznaczało, że zapomniał jej, pakując bagaże i pewnie wróci z podrażnioną od jednorazówek z kiosku szczęką, bo nie będzie mu się chciało iść do sklepu ze sprzętem AGD po nową. Niedopite piwo z wieczoru, gdy się pokłócili, wciąż stało w kuchni, a Jim, gdy w poniedziałkowy ranek wziął się za siebie, przyszykował do wyjścia i zobaczył smutną butelkę będącą jak wyrzut sumienia – niemal porzucił wszystko i zadzwonił do studia, że dziś się w nim nie zjawi. Tak na dobrą sprawę najbardziej ze wszystkiego miał ochotę ruszyć do Pragi, gdzie manipulacją i szantażem emocjonalnym zaciągnąłby Sebastiana do łóżka, ale wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na telefon i ostatnie, służbowe wiadomości, jakie wymienili, by uświadomił sobie, że było na to za wcześnie i tylko bardziej popsułby ich relacje.

Nie potrafił skoncentrować się na nagraniach, a ponadto te dawały mu coraz mniej radości, gdy tkwił w brzydkim studiu, samotnie klepiąc do mikrofonu kolejne zdania; kręcił się tam, starając się zapoznać z jak największą ilością ludzi, aby zapamiętali go jako nieszczęsnego, zabiedzonego aktora z kredytem do spłacenia, za to bez perspektyw. Nawet gra przed wszystkimi tymi ludźmi nie była ani trochę zajmująca, bo gdy ją planował przed wieloma tygodniami, chciał, aby Sebastian również się tu zatrudnił i aby mógł wspólnie z nim zabawiać się i robić z innych pracowników idiotów. Potem mieli edytować i przerabiać nagrania, razem utworzyć mu portfolio i w kolejnych, pozornie nieznaczących miejscach w Internecie, utworzyć mu odpowiedni profil. Tymczasem wszystkim tym po powrocie od Mycrofta tydzień temu musiał zająć się samodzielnie. Dopóki jednak Sebastian był w pobliżu, nawet jeśli niewiele rozmawiali a ich relacje były chłodne, miał wrażenie, że to tylko chwilowe i że mężczyzna zaraz do niego dołączy i ponownie wzbudzi w nim entuzjazm, a gdy zniknął za granicą – oszukiwanie się, że będzie on częścią tej sprawy, było już dość żałosne.

Żałował, że go wysłał tak daleko i że nie miał z kim się bawić. Całe to hakowanie, wygłupy i robienie z siebie realnej wersji wirtualnego trolla miało sens tylko, kiedy miał widownię, bo w samotności to po prostu traciło cały urok. Niejednokrotnie wysyłał gdzieś Sebastiana na dłuższy czas, ale zazwyczaj miał wówczas pracę, która nie służyła mu za rozrywkę – a gdy nagle zapragnął tej ostatniej, ściągał go z akcji najszybciej jak się dało. Teraz nie było to możliwe i frustrowało go do granic możliwości, że nie było tak jak kiedyś, bo parę lat temu mężczyzna nie cierpiałby, gdyby zaczął umawiać się z Mycroftem. I może nawet byłby rozbawiony, że Jim tak bardzo potrzebuje odskoczni i urozmaicenia łóżkowego, że biega pomiędzy sypialnią jego a dowolnej innej osoby.

Teraz zaś było jasne, chociaż nie usłyszał tego wprost, że chociaż Sebastian nie odejdzie, to dopóki Mycroft będzie na horyzoncie, nie ma co liczyć na bliskość z jego strony. Próbował odsunąć tę nieprzyjemną świadomość na bok i znał najprostsze rozwiązanie, jakim było ucięcie relacji z Holmesem – jednak przerażała go myśl, że miałby z czegokolwiek, co wydawało mu się zabawne, zrezygnować _dla kogoś_. Nie podobało mu się niedopowiedziane i tylko częściowe ultimatum – gdyby Sebastian zagroził, że odejdzie już teraz, patrzyłby na to całkiem inaczej; nie chciał decydować ani zamykać sobie jakichkolwiek opcji, ale nie umiał też pogodzić się, że posiadanie kilku opcji naraz nagle stało się niemożliwe. Niepokoiło go, że sobie z tym nie radzi i chociaż rozumiał, dlaczego Sebastian jest zły, uważał też, że jego reakcja była przesadzona i że wcale nie powinien potrzebować aż tyle czasu; przecież starał się załagodzić konflikt i wyciągnąć rękę, pokazywał na tyle subtelnie, na ile potrafił, że mu zależy, a mimo to został odtrącony, co wcześniej się nie zdarzało, _nie w ten sposób_. Mężczyzna zawsze wybaczał mu szybko, a jeśli trwało to dłużej niż tydzień, nie miał problemu, by powiedzieć coś jak _daj mi jeszcze kilka dni_ , teraz zaś mówił _nie wiem, ile to jeszcze potrwa_ , bo mogło potrwać zbyt długo, mogło rozciągnąć się w tygodnie i miesiące i myśl, że miałby nie mieć jego wsparcia tak długo, poruszała go i przerażała bardziej niż powinna i zdecydowanie bardziej niż to okazywał podczas ich kłótni.

W środę rano złapał się na tym, że wychodząc z domu zostawia zapalone światła, by nie wracać do ciemności, która pokazywała dobitnie, że lokum jest puste. Nadszedł więc wczesny wieczór, a on wrócił ze studia i tkwił w drzwiach rozświetlonego salonu, wciąż przebrany za Richarda Brooka, z resztkami jego słodkiej i nieśmiałej maski na twarzy, w pewnym sensie wciąż będąc częściowo tym człowiekiem. Bezwiednie skierował kroki do sypialni Sebastiana i chociaż było to żałosne do granic możliwości, tego wieczoru to w jego pościeli zagrzebał się z laptopem, przez dwie godziny odpisywał na zapytania z sieci, a potem, będąc w skrajnej desperacji, wysłał czujki, aby zorientować się, gdzie w tym momencie znajduje się Mycroft Holmes. Nie był w stanie wytrzymać w tym domu ani chwili dłużej, potrzebował kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem, a nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby sam pójść do klubu i szukać kogoś nowego, gdy było mu tak źle.

Po trzech godzinach tkwił już w samolocie do Dublina, gdzie mężczyzna właśnie stacjonował, z dokładnymi informacjami o jego hotelu w głowie i silnym postanowieniem, że skoro zabawa z Sebastianem nie wchodziła jeszcze w grę, pobawi się z kimś, kto nie będzie potrafił odmówić mu seksu i uwagi. Nie zapowiedział się i nie miał zamiaru tego robić, ale znał już grafik Mycrofta i wiedział, że następnego dnia jest on zajęty dopiero późnym popołudniem, toteż jeśli zjawi się u niego w pokoju hotelowym w środku nocy, nie będzie mógł wymówić się brakiem czasu. Rozesłał do paru osób z sieci informację o swojej kilkunastogodzinnej nieobecności, a do kierownika studia – że dostał grypy żołądkowej i nie będzie w stanie dotrzeć w czwartek na nagrania.

Kiedy wysiadł na lotnisku w swoim rodzinnym mieście, zerknął na prywatny telefon, nie spodziewając się w sumie żadnych wieści; ku jego zaskoczeniu, gdy znajdował się w samolocie, wpłynęła na niego wiadomość od agenta, któremu podrzucił swój numer, gdy odwiedził Mycrofta w siedzibie służb specjalnych. Uniósł z zainteresowaniem brew, gdyż prawdę powiedziawszy w ogóle nie sądził, że mężczyzna zdecyduje się do niego odezwać i skoro to zrobił, w dodatku po tak długim czasie, musiał poczuć nagłą i palącą potrzebę rozszerzania doświadczeń łóżkowych o własną płeć. Odpisał na jego jednoznacznie brzmiącą propozycję spotkania dopiero, gdy dojeżdżał taksówką do hotelu, informując, że jest poza Londynem, ale że odezwie się, gdy wróci – i w pewnym sensie żałując, że spontanicznie ruszył _tutaj_ , skoro mógłby mieć jednorazową, ale nieźle na ten _jeden raz_ rokującą rozrywkę na miejscu.

Kiedy sunął windą na piętro, gdzie mieścił się pokój Mycrofta – udało mu się dostać na nim wolny pokój, chociaż nie spodziewał się, że będzie mieć aż takie szczęście – czuł powracającą ekscytację, związaną z tym, że znów coś się ruszyło, znalazł się poza domem i robił coś, co zwykli ludzie uznaliby za szalone. Nuda i smutki odpływały, wiadomość od tamtego człowieka podbudowała jego ego, a poza tym ponownie czuł w sobie energię i miał nadzieję, że Mycroftowi uda się przedłużyć stan, gdzie sentymenty, którymi dręczył się w samotności, wydawały się odpływać i tracić na znaczeniu.

Gdy znalazł się w swoim pokoju, odświeżył się i przebrał w czystą koszulę, a następnie starannie wygładził żelem włosy, długo upewniając się, czy aby na pewno wyglądają idealnie. Zerknął na zegar, na którym dawno minęła północ, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejął, gdyż spodziewał się, że skoro Mycroft cały dzień spotykał się z politykami, a następnego dnia musiał opuścić pokój dość późno, teraz prawdopodobnie nie śpi, lecz nadrabia zaległości mailowe. Pewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę jego apartamentu z butelką ulubionego szampana w dłoni i zastukał cicho, a następnie odezwał się modulowanym głosem, udając obsługę hotelową.

– Panie Holmes, zamówienie dla pana. – Przez moment nadsłuchiwał kroków, a w końcu po drugiej stronie dał się słyszeć szelest i krótkie piknięcie, oznaczające, że odblokował zamykane na chip drzwi.

– Niczego nie zama… – zaczął Mycroft, a gdy dostrzegł przed sobą uśmiechającego się szeroko Jima, głos uwiązł mu w gardle. – Co tu robisz? – spytał napiętym tonem.

– Byłem w okolicy, postanowiłem wpaść – parsknął i uniósł butelkę w górę, puszczając do niego oko.

– Moja asystentka ma pokój naprzeciwko…! - syknął z oburzeniem i czymś, co wydawało się przypominać lęk.

– Och, więc może zaproś mnie do środka, zanim przypadkiem coś usłyszy i zdecyduje się sprawdzić… – nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż mężczyzna zdecydowanym ruchem chwycił go za ramię i wciągnął go do pokoju, po czym pospiesznie zamknął drzwi. – Coś ty taki spięty? Stresujący dzień? – spytał, mierząc go od stóp do głów; mężczyzna miał na sobie szlafrok odpowiedni dla mężczyzny dwadzieścia lat starszego i podobną piżamę, wydawał się zmęczony i wewnętrznie _wymięty_ nawet pomimo całej swojej sztywności i Jim pożałował ponownie, że miał przed sobą jego, a nie Sebastiana czy tamtego umięśnionego agenta, który według miejskich legend zaliczył numerek w prawie każdym kraju świata. Odsunął od siebie podobne myśli, gdyż skoro już tu był, zamierzał zadowolić się tym co miał i wyciągnąć z tego ile się dało.

– Stresujący się zrobił, gdy się pojawiłeś – oznajmił oschle, na co Jim przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na niego kpiąco.

– Zabawne, bo przyszedłem w celach, które zazwyczaj pomagają na odstresowanie. No, chyba że jest się dziewicą. Pierwszy raz bywa… – urwał, kiedy Mycroft chwycił go za włosy, robiąc to tak niespodziewanie, że Jim niemal wypuścił z dłoni butelkę.

Moment później przyciskał go do drzwi całym ciałem, całując mocno i zapamiętale i jeśli próbowałby wmawiać Jimowi, że nie czuł stresu _wcześniej_ i że to, co zrobił, nie było wynikiem skumulowanego od wielu godzin albo dni napięcia – ten roześmiałby mu się twarz. Nie zdążył tego zrobić, bo zanim jeszcze zdołał złapać oddech, Mycroft pociągnął go w głąb pomieszczenia; gdzieś po drodze wyjął mu z dłoni butelkę i odstawił na mijaną szafkę, robiąc to w ostatnim przejawie typowych dla niego racjonalności i sztywności.

Ku zaskoczeniu Jima, gdy znaleźli się przy łóżku, nie popchnął go na materac i nie zaczął od razu zabierać się za zdejmowanie mu spodni, na co w pewnym sensie liczył; tak na dobrą sprawę chciał mieć seks z głowy i zabrać się za drażnienie go przy drogim, _dobrym_ szampanie. To towarzystwa i rozrywki dziś potrzebował, a nie jego kiepskich manewrów łóżkowych i idąc tu sądził, że zdecydowaną większość czasu zajmie mu właśnie drażnienie Mycrofta, a nie nędzne flirty, w których żaden z nich nie był dobry, a których celem miałoby być doprowadzenie do seksu. Oraz sam seks, ale ten miał właśnie się zacząć, tyle że nie zaczynał w sposób, jakiego się spodziewał i gdy zdał sobie sprawę, w którą stronę wszystko najwyraźniej idzie, zrobiło mu się chłodno i niedobrze jednocześnie.

Mycroft nie rzucił go na łóżko i osunięcie się w bierność nie wchodziło w grę. Zamiast zająć się nim i od razu zabrać za konkrety, mężczyzna mocno nacisnął na jego ramiona, zmuszając go, by usiadł na materacu, a następnie chwycił go za włosy i stanął między jego nogami, zdecydowanie rozsuwając mu przy tym kolana na boki. Przez moment Jim miał nadzieję, że to może jednak nie jest to, o czym myśli, pomimo jednoznacznej wymowności ich pozycji, że może to tylko chęć pokazania mu, kto tu rządzi i stłumienia go; pozbył się złudzeń, gdy Mycroft wolną ręką rozwiązał szlafrok i rozsunął jego poły na boki, a następnie zbliżył biodra do jego twarzy, uśmiechając się przy tym nieprzyjemnie.

– Wiesz, co masz robić – powiedział spokojnym, chłodnym tonem, a gdy Jim rozchylił lekko usta, niezdolny jednak by wydusić z siebie chociaż słowo, zaśmiał się krótko i szarpnął jego włosy do tyłu, zmuszając go tym do odchylenia głowy do tyłu. Spojrzał mu w oczy, a na jego usta wypełzł kpiący uśmieszek. – Przestań się wygłupiać – parsknął i zaczął wpatrywać się w niego wyczekująco, ewidentnie nie mając pojęcia, że właśnie próbuje wymusić na Jimie coś, na co ten nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. I prawdopodobnie sądząc, że jego brak reakcji i cichy opór to rodzaj kokieterii, udawanie, że tak naprawdę nie marzy o niczym innym jak wziąć go w usta, ale chce, by ktoś go do tego poprzekonywał. Jim nie miał pojęcia, co konkretnie sobie myślał, zachowując się w ten sposób, a myślenie i dedukcje przychodziły mu z coraz większym trudem. Miał wrażenie, że robi mu się gorąco, a gardło zaciska się z nerwów i że jeśli w tym momencie spróbowałby się odezwać, wydobyłby się z niego zduszony, przestraszony pisk. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tego robić, to nie był Sebastian, któremu ufał absolutnie, zaś przy Mycrofcie nie chciał się kompromitować, krztusić i wstydzić nieudolności; nie chciał czuć w ustach jego smaku i ulegać akurat na tej płaszczyźnie i nie potrafiłby wyobrazić sobie, że jeśli wszystko ma się zacząć w ten sposób, będzie w stanie wyciągnąć z tego jakąkolwiek przyjemność.

Mógł po prostu powiedzieć _nie_ albo zaoponować w dowolny inny sposób; obrócić to w żart, podnieść się i wciągnąć go do pocałunku albo opaść na pościel z podkurczonymi nogami, oznajmiając, że _akurat dziś_ ma ochotę wyłącznie na penetrację. Jednakże nie byłby w stanie znieść, że Mycroft mógłby wówczas uznać go za… za jakąś cnotliwą wersję niewinności, która oznajmia, że chce być zdominowana a ma opory przed wzięciem kogoś w usta. Że wyglądałoby to tak, jakby przychodził tu tak pewny siebie, od początku sugerował ostrzejsze wydania seksu, a mimo to bał się czegoś tak banalnego i w sumie niewymagającego. Że może nie wie wcale, czego chce i zachowuje się jak dziecko – a Mycroft uzna wówczas, że nie zamierza tracić czasu na cackanie się z kimś takim i z tą swoją fałszywą grzecznością go wyprosi, oznajmiając, że powinien wrócić do piaskownicy.

To po prostu nie wchodziło w grę i chociaż nerwy i obrzydzenie stawały się coraz silniejsze, wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie mu odmówić i zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami. Jakiś czas mierzyli się wzrokiem, a wreszcie Jim, wytężając do tego całą silną wolę, zmusił się do wybuchnięcia krótkim, głośnym śmiechem, o którym miał nadzieję, że brzmiał szczerze i wiarygodnie. W panującym w tej części pomieszczenia półmroku Mycroft musiał dostrzegać wyraz jego twarzy, która zmieniła się w roześmianą sztucznie maskę; raczej jednak nie zobaczył pełnych zażenowania rumieńców, które wypłynęły na policzki Jima, gdy sięgnął dłońmi w stronę jego bioder i ściągnął mu o kilkanaście centymetrów spodnie od piżamy.

Nie pozwolił, aby nerwy wzięły nad nim górę ani by jego umysł zaczął krzyczeć, jak bardzo nie ma na to ochoty. Objął go dłonią, kiedy tylko się do niego dostał i zachichotał fałszywie, próbując udawać, że cała sytuacja go bawi. Moment później przymknął oczy, aby nie widzieć brzydkiej piżamy i szlafroka, reszty pokoju hotelowego i żadnych intymnych szczegółów lekko już pobudzonego Mycrofta. Przysunął się do niego i trącił wargami jego główkę, jednak wówczas uścisk na jego włosach się wzmocnił, toteż nie próbował dłużej zwlekać i objął ją ustami, błagając w duchu nadprzyrodzone moce, by udało mu się z tym uporać jak najszybciej.

Aby w ogóle być w stanie wytrwać do końca bez odruchu wymiotnego, pierwszy raz w życiu wykorzystał całą swoją fantazję, aby udawać w łóżku, że jest z kimś innym niż faktycznie był – co wiele go kosztowało, bo Mycroft nie przypominał Sebastiana w najmniejszym stopniu nawet, gdy miał zamknięte oczy. Próbował go pieścić dłonią i ssać, lecz wszystko to była nieporadne, pozbawione krzty pasji i zapewne śmieszne w swojej nieudolności; mało satysfakcjonujące dla Mycrofta, bo nie minęła minuta, a ten unieruchomił go, mocno zaciskając palce na jego karku i zaczął poruszać biodrami, samemu narzucając tempo. Był względnie delikatny tylko przez pierwsze pół minuty, a potem zaczął wsuwać się coraz głębiej i szybciej; zbyt głęboko, bo po niedługim czasie Jim poczuł, że traci oddech i zaczyna się krztusić przy każdym niemal pchnięciu. O ile z Sebastianem podobne urozmaicenia były akceptowalne, bo nigdy nie naciskał i pozwalał mu robić wszystko w swoim tempie – to, czego doświadczał w tym momencie, przypomniało mu jego nieudane numerki z czasów, gdy był jeszcze dzieciakiem i testował w trakcie klubowych przygód co lubi a czego nie. Już po kilku próbach przekonał się, że penis całkowicie obcego faceta w jego ustach był ostatnią rzeczą z względnie zwyczajnych, na jaką miał ochotę w łóżku i w efekcie w późniejszych latach niemal zawsze tego unikał. A teraz było nawet gorzej niż kiedyś, bo doskonale już wiedział, że tego nie lubi i nie umie robić, a nie dało się zgonić braku jakichkolwiek zdolności i całej kiepskości jego poczynań na zbyt młody wiek i brak doświadczeń łóżkowych – to ostatnie było urocze u dzieciaka po maturze, ale raczej nie u trzydziestolatka.

Mycroft albo nie zauważał, jak fatalnie wszystko to wygląda z perspektywy Jima i że ten coraz bardziej się męczy, albo miał to gdzieś. W pewnym momencie wsunął się w niego jeszcze głębiej, ocierając się o jego gardło, a Jim natychmiast zaczął kasłać i tym razem nie uspokoił się tak długo, że mężczyzna odsunął się od niego całkowicie i dał mu parę sekund na uspokojenie się. Potem jednak chwycił jego podbródek, cichym syknięciem kazał mu otworzyć usta i _kontynuował_ , może odrobinę ostrożniej niż moment temu, ale Jim i tak był pewny, że czułby się gorzej tylko w momencie, gdyby musiał przed nim klęczeć, a nie siedzieć. Był coraz bardziej zawstydzony, całą tą pozycją, swoim brakiem zdolności, każdym kaszlnięciem i faktem, że gdyby spojrzał na Mycrofta, ten z całą pewnością uśmiechałby się do niego z kpiną w oczach. Nadal mógł go odepchnąć, teoretycznie cały czas mógł to zrobić, ale późniejsze tłumaczenie się, choćby paroma słowami, ze swoich oporów – byłoby dla niego bardziej żenujące niż wszystko, co się działo teraz.

Nie był w stanie opisać jak wielką odczuł ulgę, że Mycroft nie zamierzał dochodzić w jego ustach czy, o zgrozo, na jego twarz, bo był niemal pewny, że gdyby tak się stało, nie powstrzymałby torsji. Gdy jakimś cudem, pomiędzy kolejnymi zakrztuszeniami i z trudem powstrzymywanym odruchem wymiotnym, udało mu się doprowadzić Mycrofta na skraj, ten wreszcie wysunął się z jego ust, a następnie bez zbędnych komentarzy popchnął go na łóżko, odwrócił i zaczął ściągnąć mu spodnie. Zaciskając palce na pościeli, Jim brał głębokie oddechy i powoli zaczął się uspokajać. Walczył z chęcią, by zerwać się z pościeli i wypłukać sobie usta pierwszym płynem na jaki trafią jego dłonie i wyciszał się myślą, że najgorsze ma za sobą i że reszta nie będzie już aż tak beznadziejna jak początek.

Był jednak zniechęcony na tyle, że nie czuł specjalnej przyjemności z dalszych poczynań Mycrofta; nie otworzył oczu, gdy mężczyzna klęknął za nim i zaczął pospiesznie, ale mniej nieostrożnie niż ostatnio go przygotowywać – może i starał się bardziej niż wtedy, ale Jim nie potrafił zmusić się, by to docenić. Tak jak poprzednim razem, seks zamiast dawać przyjemność, budził w nim zażenowanie i nie wyobrażał sobie, że cokolwiek poprawi mu ogólny odbiór ich schadzki. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby Mycroft magicznym sposobem zmienił się w Sebastian i niemal wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy to sobie uświadomił. Przed nim mógłby klęczeć bez żadnych oporów, mógłby być beznadziejny, niepewny i krztuszący się i to nie byłoby wcale tak złe, mógł się na nim uczyć do oporu, nawet jeśli nie robił żadnych postępów, a Sebastian i tak okazywałby świętą cierpliwość i głaskał go po włosach. Gdyby przy nim przestało mu się podobać, byłby w stanie dać mu sygnał, że chce przerwać, a nawet gdyby tego nie zrobił, mężczyzna sam by to dostrzegł i zareagował odpowiednio szybko, a następnie zaczął uspokajać czułością i pocałunkami.

Dziwaczne, słodko-gorzkie myśli jakimś sposobem jednocześnie go przygnębiły i rozbawiły; chociaż nie było to łatwe, spróbował przestać koncentrować się na tym, jak koszmarnie wszystko wyglądało. Zaczął szukać pozytywów w tym, co się działo, bo wiedział, że tylko to uratuje go przed pogrążeniem się w rozważaniach o tym, że z własnej woli wpakował się dziś w coś takiego tylko dlatego, że popsuł sobie inną, _wartościową_ , relację i w efekcie był znudzony i samotny. Mycroft, poza faktem, że był ubrany jak emeryt i że kompletnie nie odczytywał jego niewerbalnych sygnałów – albo je ignorował – raczej nie zamierzał celowo go niczym odstręczyć i na swój sposób próbował, aby było mu lepiej niż ostatnim razem. Pewnie mógłby już w niego wejść, ale zamiast tego wciąż rozciągał go śliskimi palcami, wolną rękę trzymając na jego brzuchu i nieudolnie próbując gładzić jego skórę. Na plus działał fakt, że tutaj było ciemniej niż w sypialni jego londyńskiego mieszkania – pomieszczenie oświetlał tylko laptop i lampka na biurku po drugiej stronie pokoju, od której łóżko było zresztą częściowo osłonięte. I chyba również fakt, że seks raczej nie mógł potrwać zbyt długo, ze względu na to, jak bardzo Mycroft był podniecony, gdy wreszcie wsunął się w jego ciało; nic nie mówili, niczym się nie nawzajem nie zdążyli zirytować, a poza tym wszystkim mężczyzna nie zignorował jego potrzeb i sięgnął ręką między jego nogi już po kilku pchnięciach.

Negatywem była cała reszta, czyli fakt, że Jim dostał to, o co od samego początku prosił, a czego okazał się wcale nie chcieć: dominację pozbawioną niby-to-niepotrzebnych mu do szczęścia sentymentów. Nie było tu dziś żadnego dreszczyku emocji i nie czuł kompletnie żadnej przyjemności, a jego ciało reagowało chyba tylko dlatego, że półtora tygodnia motał się po mieszkaniu, bezskutecznie wodząc za Sebastianem wzrokiem i nie miał w tym czasie ochoty, by poradzić sobie z napięciem seksualnym pod prysznicem czy w zaciszu własnej sypialni. Gdy pomyślał o początku ich zbliżenia, to jakkolwiek by się ono nie potoczyło, mogło być tylko lepiej, ale i tak chciał po prostu mieć to z głowy i móc o tym zapomnieć.

Kiedy Mycroft doszedł w jego ciele, poczuł najwyraźniej pewnego rodzaju zobowiązanie i potrzebę wzajemności; kiedy jednak Jim wylądował na plecach, a mężczyzna rozsuwał mu nogi i brał go w usta, tak na dobrą sprawę miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, żeby darował sobie starań. Milczał jednak kompletnie, a kiedy mężczyzna po niezbyt długich manewrach z nim skończył – szczęśliwie, oprócz tego, że się nie krztusił, wcale nie był od niego dużo lepszy w te klocki, a do kogoś jak Sebastian w ogóle się nie umywał – otworzył w końcu oczy i spojrzał wprost na niego po raz pierwszy od dobrych kilkunastu minut.

– Otwórz szampana – zażądał krótko, na co Mycroft, który w trakcie równie nieudanego jak ostatnio stosunku stracił część swojej pewności siebie, bez zbędnych komentarzy spełnił jego polecenie; tym razem nawet on musiał dostrzec, że szczególnie się nie popisał i Jim nie był zadowolony z tego, co zaszło. Wydawało mu się, że mężczyzna zupełnie nie rozumiał, w czym tkwił problem… i pewnie uważał, że zrobił wszystko jak należy i w sumie nie miał pojęcia, co poszło nie tak.

Odgłos wystrzelenia korka przerwał nocną ciszę w momencie, gdy Jim wciągał na biodra pomięte spodnie, jakoś nie mając ochoty trwać tu w półnegliżu. Zrzucił jednak marynarkę, która przekrzywiła się i uwierała go pod pachami, a następnie rozluźnił krawat i ostatecznie cisnął jedno i drugie na podłogę, w małym przejawie buntu przeciwko bezsensownemu perfekcjonizmowi Mycrofta, który nie służył kompletnie niczemu, skoro w łóżku nie umiał z niego korzystać. Gdy tylko otrzymał kieliszek, opróżnił go paroma haustami i wyczekująco podsunął drugiemu mężczyźnie pod nos, aby napełnił go ponownie.

– Zawsze po seksie potrzebujesz się upić? – spytał sucho.

– Wolę smak szampana niż…

– Nie kończ – przerwał mu oschle, jednak faktycznie dolał mu alkoholu, a kiedy Jim skinął głową, nie mając na razie siły na złośliwości i wskazał mu miejsce obok siebie, natychmiast usiadł przy nim w dziwnie pokorny sposób. Jakiś czas trwali w tej pozycji, popijając szampana powoli i w ciszy, a wreszcie Jim oparł się o jego ramię – a mężczyzna tym razem go nie odepchnął. Spiął się i nie próbował go też obejmować, ale jednak zapewnił mu jakąś namiastkę bliskości, której w tym momencie desperacko potrzebował. Nie z tym człowiekiem i nie w tym miejscu, ale teleportacja do Pragi i rzucenie się Sebastianowi w ramiona z prośbą, by go pocieszył i _ukochał_ , nie była niestety możliwa.

Przygryzł kąciki ust i wydął ze złością usta. Zaliczył prawdopodobnie najgorszy seks od dobrych kilku lat, był zirytowany, czuł się samotny i wiedział, że przychodzenie tutaj nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Nie był tak obolały jak ostatnim razem, gdyż mniej tu było brutalności, a ponadto wszystko trwało znacznie krócej i pozbawione było uściśnięć na szyi, ugryzień oraz skrępowania rąk i wymuszenia mało komfortowej dla niego pozycji. W sumie nie mógł nawet powiedzieć, że było mu szczególnie niewygodnie, po prostu…

Po prostu było żenująco i beznadziejnie, ale nie zamierzał dłużej się nad sobą użalać z tego powodu. Zerknął na Mycrofta, wyprostował się i uśmiechnął się głupawo, doskonale wiedząc, że jeśli nie rozerwie się i nie zacznie udawać, że bagatelizuje całe zajście, będzie mu znacznie trudniej wymazać je z pamięci.

– Popijasz szampana z morderczym psychopatą – oznajmił, a jego twarz zmieniła się w maskę klauna, jedyną, która pozwalała przetrwać mu momenty największego nawet zażenowania i przygnębienia. – Co powiedziałaby królowa?

 

***

 

Mycroft nie miał pojęcia, co działo się z Jimem i był zupełnie skołowany jego zachowaniem, gdy skończyli uprawiać seks. Od ich ostatniego spotkania zadręczał się każdym słowem krytyki, jakie wówczas usłyszał i analizował aż do bólu każdą sekundę ich schadzki, jednocześnie myśląc o kolejnych i wszystkim tym, co powinien podczas ich trwania zrobić lepiej. Mężczyzna chciał zdecydowania, próbował dziwnych flirtów, starał się go drażnić i prowokować i kiedy teraz pojawił się niespodziewanie w jego pokoju hotelowym, napięcie nagromadzone przez ostatnie półtora tygodnia musiało znaleźć swoje ujście.

Przez cały ten czas nie potrafił skupić się na pracy, odpływał myślami coraz częściej i kilkakrotnie stało się to również tego dnia, podczas ważnych spotkań dyplomatycznych. Spalał się podczas wypełniania zwykłych obowiązków, bo nawet pozornie nieznaczące drobiazgi przypominały mu kpiny Jima, sposób, w jaki rozregulowywał mu krzesło, rzucał płaszczem czy krzywo zapinał koszulę. Myślał o tym, że gdyby ponownie miał go przed sobą, sam sięgnąłby w stronę guzików i zapiął je poprawnie, że nie pozwoliłby mu bzdury jak zamawianie pizzy, może byłby bardziej zdecydowany i dominujący, może jednym, krótkim uderzeniem przywróciłby go do pionu, bo przecież tego podobno Jim chciał.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzały mu się fantazje seksualne o tym nasileniu i w dodatku skupione na jednej osobie, co było absurdalne tym bardziej, że nie spełnili nawzajem swoich oczekiwań, chociaż obaj mieli podczas obu ich zbliżeń orgazm i teoretycznie osiągnęli więc cel. Jim stał się jednak dla niego czymś jak krzywo zawieszony obraz w cudzym mieszkaniu, do którego nie mógł się dobrać, by nie złamać elementarnych zasad kultury. Był zaprzeczeniem wszystkiego, czego szukał w kochankach, nigdy nie wybierał sobie do łóżka takich ludzi i gdy ktoś taki podał mu się na tacy, nie wiedział właściwie, co ma z nim zrobić. Doprowadzało go do szału, że nie wie. Chciał spróbować ponownie, udowodnić mu, że potrafi być inny, chciał dostać go w łóżku jako eleganckiego Moriarty’ego, a nie dziecinnego psychola, którego nie dało się traktować poważnie. Chciał zmusić go, żeby się przy nim przestał wygłupiać i objawił mu się taki, jaki był dla niego od samego początku pociągający; w sumie mógłby nawet dostać go jako psychopatę zamkniętego w bunkrze służb specjalnych, z tymi jego pokręconymi skłonnościami i dziwaczną wersją masochizmu. Wiedział, że w Jimie _jest_ ta wersja i nie mógł ogarnąć, dlaczego nie pokazuje on jej w sypialni, chociaż na początku twierdził, że będzie inaczej. Po prostu nie potrafił… dotrzeć do niego, do tej jedynej jego pociągającej wersji. I to powodowało, że w jego stoickim i zimnym umyśle narastała furia.

Był dziś na tyle rozproszony wizjami o spotkaniach i seksie z nim, że Anthea, zachowująca zazwyczaj swoje zdanie dla siebie, zwróciła mu uwagę i zapytała, czy ma jakieś problemy niezwiązane z tym zebraniem, które mogłaby wziąć na siebie. Wpatrywał się w nią wówczas oniemiały, a po jego głowie kłębiły się myśli o tym, czy jest chociaż jeden sposób, w jaki mógłby odpowiedzieć jej względnie szczerze, a ostatecznie oznajmił sucho, że źle spał i poprosił o mocną kawę.

Dostał ulubione moccacino z dodatkową porcją cukru i mleka, co tylko przypomniało mu o spotkaniu w biurze i jeszcze bardziej go pogrążyło. Do końca dnia niemal nie rejestrował tego, co się działo, a jego brak skupienia tylko przedłużył i utrudnił i tak ciężkie spotkanie. Gdyby nie był sobą, prawdopodobnie zawaliłby je całkowicie, a tak – męczył siebie i pozostałych polityków do skutku, do momentu, gdy omówili i podjęli ustalenia odnośnie wszystkich zaplanowanych tematów.

Trafił tu wykończony, spięty i będąc na skraju wybuchu, a tymczasem czekało go mnóstwo pracy, na której również nie mógł się skupić. Gdy był już niemal pewny, że dziś nie zrobi niczego konstruktywnego i spędzi bezsenną, bezproduktywną noc przed ekranem laptopa, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i niemal bezwiednie otworzył, spodziewając się Anthei, która na swój praktyczny, pragmatyczny sposób się o niego martwiła – i ujrzał przed sobą przyczynę wszystkich swoich problemów. I chociaż w pierwszej chwili był zestresowany i przerażony, że mężczyzna tak po prostu go tu odwiedził, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach i wszystkich ludziach, jacy mogli go zobaczyć… o wszystkich politykach, którzy spali w tym hotelu, którzy mogli wracać z wieczornej lampki szampana albo po prostu szli się przewietrzyć oraz których ochrona mogła się tu kręcić.

I to wszystko, nagromadzone lęki, obsesje i potrzeby skumulowały się i gdy tylko za Jimem zamknęły się drzwi – wybuchnął, nie będąc w stanie tego dnia bawić się z nim w przedłużone wstępy i pogadanki o niczym. Dlatego zaciągnął go do łóżka i dlatego zaczął tak jak zaczął, chcąc go stłamsić i sponiewierać w najprostszy sposób z możliwych oraz ukarać go za wszystko, co mu zrobił i jak utrudnił mu życie tylko się w nim zjawiając; przecież po to do niego przychodził i chciał tego, przecież zapewnił mu zabawę w grę wstępną i rozciągał go palcami dłużej niż któregokolwiek ze swoich dawnych kochanków i zachowywał się inaczej niż wcześniej.

A po wszystkim okazało się, że o cokolwiek chodziło Jimowi, to _nie o to_. Początek był dziwaczny, bo mężczyzna najwyraźniej udawał, że zupełnie nie radzi sobie w seksie oralnym, chociaż po co miałby grać nieudolność w tym zakresie było poza jego granicami pojmowania. Był bierny, co mu się podobało, to fakt, poddawał się jego ruchom bez oporów, ale gdy Mycroft zaspokoił wreszcie własne potrzeby i odzyskał trzeźwe myślenie, zorientował się wreszcie, że Jim jest zbyt _obojętny_ , że tkwi pod nim jak kłoda i wydaje się błądzić myślami po całkiem innych miejscach, jakby nie obchodziło go, co dzieje się tutaj. Tak samo zachowywał się w areszcie, gdy tkwił samotnie w celi – po prostu odpływał w bierność i tkwił w niej długo, zanim nie wybuchał, biegając po pomieszczeniu w niekompletnym odzieniu i wariacko wypisując imię Sherlocka na ścianach.

W pewnym sensie chciałby wręcz, by mężczyzna w tym momencie również wybuchnął, bo to, co wyprawiał, całe to jego napięcie, potrzeba upicia się i tłumiona fałszem, spychana gdzieś w głąb emocjonalność, były dla Mycrofta jeszcze bardziej dezorientujące niż jego błaznowanie. Opierał się o niego, milczał i był dziwny i ponownie niemożliwy do dedukcji, bo, na litość, widać było gołym okiem, że nic, co się tego wieczoru wydarzyło, nie spełniło jego oczekiwań, ale nie wyszedł, nie zaprotestował i nie wykonał nawet najmniejszego gestu, by wszystko przerwać. A potem, zamiast się odsunąć, zbliżył do niego w kompletnie do niego niepasujący, przylepny sposób, który sprawił, że Mycroft zesztywniał. Gdy więc odezwał się, w końcu wracając do jakiejś swojej wersji normalności, niemal westchnął z ulgą, że ma go z powrotem w wersji, do której – chociaż wciąż jej nie rozumiał i która była momentami odstręczająca – przynajmniej zdołał się przyzwyczaić. _Co powiedziałaby królowa_?

– Jej w to nie mieszaj – odparł sucho, ale jakimś cudem, pytanie to rozstroiło go znacznie mniej niż powinno.

– Gdybym był Irene Adler, zrobiłbym ci zdjęcia tak, jak ona robiła księżniczce i przesłał królowej w ramach pocztówki na święta.

– Daleko ci do panny Irene, więc nie obawiałbym się po tobie jej metod – oznajmił, nieco rozbawiony, że Jim wspomina o kobiecie, która prawdopodobnie zjadałby go w łóżku z butami, nawet jeśli poza nim okazała się słaba i przegrała z geniuszami, którym ośmieliła się narazić.

– Korzystałeś z jej usług? – rzucił Jim kpiąco.

– Nie musiałem, by mieć niemal całkowitą pewność, że w pewnych sprawach poradziłaby sobie znacznie lepiej od ciebie – odparował i z dziwną satysfakcją wpatrywał się w mężczyznę, który prychnął w ni to rozbawiony, ni to poirytowany sposób i upił spory łyk szampana, jakby chciał dać sobie czas na odpowiedź.

– Pomijając płeć, wolałbyś kogoś jak ona?

– _Dominę_? Zdecydowanie nie. Kogoś _doświadczonego_ i pewnego, czego właściwie chce, tak, pewnie bym wolał – oznajmił na co Jim rzucił mu dziwne, nieokreślone spojrzenie. – Gdy trzymałem cię za włosy, nie wydawałeś się bogiem seksu – dodał wprost, nie zamierzając się przed tym hamować, bo reakcja mężczyzny na jego wcześniejsze słowa była jasnym dowodem, że jednak raczej _nie udawał_.

– Prawie zawsze jestem po drugiej stronie – oznajmił z głupawym i zupełnie nieszczerym uśmiechem.

– Nie wątpię – odparł, a po chwili spróbował przycisnąć go bardziej, bo wydawało mu się, że za ewidentnym fałszem było coś więcej i chciał rozgryźć, o co faktycznie chodziło. – Zabawne, że twoje doświadczenia, najprawdopodobniej dość liczne, są nieco… – udał, że szuka właściwego słowa – okrojone, jeśli mowa o zróżnicowaniu. Spodziewałbym się po tobie większej skłonności do szukania rozrywek i nowości.

– Właśnie szukam.

– I uczysz się akurat na mnie? – spytał złośliwie. – Krztusiłeś się, nawet gdy byłem płytko.

– Ale nie przestałem, więc daj temu spokój – powiedział mamrotliwie, a uśmiech na jego ustach stał się jeszcze sztuczniejszy.

– Nie – odparł, przyglądając mu się coraz bardziej wnikliwie. – Co jest kolejnym dowodem, jaki jesteś pokręcony. Ty w ogóle kiedyś to robiłeś?

– _Oczywiście_ i sądząc po twoich talentach, robiłem to więcej razy niż ty w ogóle uprawiałeś seks – odparował, na co Mycroft zmrużył ze złością oczy.

– Jeśli to prawda, to uczysz się strasznie powoli.

– Ty też, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nadal kompletnie nie pojmujesz, co to jest gra wstępna.

– Świetnie – syknął z irytacją. – Skoro znów ci się nie podobało, to może uświadom mnie, czego konkretnie chcesz, skoro niczego się po mnie nie spodziewając, wciąż tu przychodzisz. Powiedz to wprost, bo najwyraźniej nie porozumiemy się inaczej niż konkretnymi słowami.

– Mówię to od samego początku. Możesz mnie wiązać i wciąż liczę, że odważysz się mnie uderzyć, za to skończysz posuwać mnie jak lalkę – odparł, a fałsz z jego uśmiechu zniknął i mężczyzna ponownie był szczerze rozbawiony. – Doprowadź mnie do stanu, gdzie będę błagał o więcej _chociaż raz_ … a wtedy możesz już być brutalny czy co ci tam wyjdzie z twoich prób bycia w łóżku facetem – dokończył, wzruszając ramionami.

– To właśnie robiłem.

– Serio? – roześmiał się. – Poprzednim razem próbowałeś sprawiać mi ból albo upokarzać przez cały czas. Bez krzty fantazji, co mnie akurat nie zaskoczyło, ale też kompletnie bezmyślnie, co już trochę zastanawia, biorąc pod uwagę, że niby jesteś geniuszem. No a dziś…

– Jak chciałeś fantazji, trzeba było jednak udać się do panny Adler, gdy skakała wokół ciebie prosząc o porady.

– Pomijając wszystko, co już o niej powiedziałem, kobiety naprawdę mnie nie interesują.

– Więc pewnie powinieneś poszukać sobie kogoś całkiem innego.

– Pewnie tak – przyznał beztrosko.

– Więc dlaczego tu w ogóle jesteś?

– Bo… – zaczął i zmarszczył brwi, a Mycroftowi wydawało się, że mężczyzna przypomniał sobie lub uświadomił coś, o czym nie chciał w tym momencie myśleć. – Bo wybrałem ciebie, a ty, chociaż próbujesz być wściekły i, ach, tak zimny jak lód, wcale nie chcesz mnie wyganiać. Postaraj się bardziej, a może jeszcze coś dziś z tego będzie? Wykorzystajmy okazję. Gdybyśmy nie byli tym, kim jesteśmy, nie zwrócilibyśmy na siebie uwagi nawet w największej desperacji, co?

– Z całą pewnością i dlatego wciąż jest dla mnie niepojęte, że tu jesteś. _Dlaczego tu jesteś?_ Obaj wiemy, że nie szukasz kogoś jak ja.

– O to samo mógłbym zapytać ciebie.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś. Masz ochotę na konkretny rodzaj seksu i spokojnie znalazłbyś sobie chętnych w dowolnym lokalu. Ale przyszedłeś _tutaj_. Dlaczego? Nie jestem rozrywkowy… w twoim klimacie.

– Osób w moim klimacie nie dałoby się _popsuć_. Sztywniacy z półświatka są nawet gorsi od ciebie.

– Próbujesz mnie psuć? – zaśmiał się. – Niebywałe. Chyba pomyliłeś mnie z moim słabym, tonących w sentymentach bratem.

– Tak, gdybym uderzył do niego i jakimś sposobem nakłonił go do seksu, zrobiłbym mu pranie mózgu już przy pierwszym numerku. Ale dajmy spokój Sherlockowi, który tkwi w swojej niby-aseksualności i panicznie się boi kogokolwiek tknąć. Spójrz na mnie – parsknął Jim, rozkładając ramiona z kpiącym uśmiechem. – _Niegroźny drobiażdżek._ Mógłbym przyciągnąć niewłaściwych ludzi, szukając mocniejszych wrażeń. Nie to, żebyś ty był właściwy…

– Ale? – nacisnął, gdy mężczyzna wymownie zawiesił głos i uniósł brwi.

– Ale… uważaj, chwila szczerości, doceń to, bo zbyt wiele ich nie będzie – powiedział niskim, konspiracyjnym szeptem, po czym wrócił do względnie normalnego tonu. – Jakimś cudem najniebezpieczniejszy facet z rządu i tak jest mniej niebezpieczny jeśli chodzi o łóżkowe wrażenia niż przypadkowe numerki w klubie, gdzie nawet przy moich zdolnościach czytania ludzi nie wiem, na kogo trafię.

– Więc niby chcesz mieć dreszczyk emocji, ale ściśle kontrolowany? – parsknął ironicznie. – Zadziwiasz mnie. Po tobie spodziewałbym się raczej głupiej odwagi, a nie szykowania sobie rozrywek w zabezpieczonym środowisku.

– A jednak – oznajmił i tym razem wydawał się względnie poważny. – Wiesz kim jestem. Obaj mamy władzę i intelekt, odpowiednią orientację i chęć na dziwaczny dla każdego z nas romans. Jak myślisz, ile takich osób chodzi na świecie? Takich, które są tak silne jak ty, które mnie znają, ale nie próbowałyby mnie zamordować przy pierwszej sposobności? Możesz mieć niespełnione marzenia o dominacji i w łóżku zachowywać się jak kij od szczotki, ale nie zrobiłbyś mi prawdziwej krzywdy i chociaż jesteś ode mnie silniejszy fizycznie i miałbyś możliwość to zrobić, z całą pewnością byś mnie nie zgwałcił ani nie zabił – roześmiał się, a gdy Mycroft zmartwiał na te słowa, obrócił oczami, nie mając pojęcia, co przyprawiło starszego mężczyznę o dyskomfort. – Ha…! Jesteśmy wrogami, a i tak ufam ci w łóżku bardziej niż obcym ludziom. To ci wystarczy?

– Nie do końca, bo wciąż nie umiem zrozumieć, po co tu przychodzisz. Nie przyjmuję do wiadomości, że wyłącznie ryzyko związane z przypadkowym seksem cię do mnie sprowadziło i mdłe tłumaczenie, że niby nie ma lepszych kandydatów. Gdybyś rozejrzał się po rządzie, znalazłbyś przynajmniej kilka lepszych osób. Wystarczyłoby zapytać Irene Adler o polecenie, nie sądzisz?

– Podobno przepadła na bliskim wschodzie – powiedział i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Nie mieszam klientów z seksem. Żelazna zasada. Nawet gdy Irene była dostępna, nie zaufałbym w jej gusta. I, uprzedzając pytanie, na jej usługi nigdy bym się nie zdecydował, podobnie jak ty.

– Skoro masz swojego zaangażowanego pieska, który zajął się tobą zanim tu przyszedłeś… Nie próbuj zaprzeczać – powiedział z naciskiem, a Jim natychmiast zamknął usta i tym razem, o dziwo, pozwolił mu dokończyć. – Zaczyna mnie zastanawiać, dlaczego go sobie nie wychowasz tak, by w łóżku był dla ciebie w pełni użyteczny. Byłoby to tym bardziej uzasadnione, skoro twierdzisz… – zająknął się, zirytowany, że krótkie poszukiwania nie wskazały mu mężczyzny, o którym wspominał kilkakrotnie Jim – że jest tak zjawiskowy.

– Mój zjawiskowy piesek pewnych sztuczek nie chce się uczyć – odparł po chwili wahania, z ledwo wyczuwalnym rozdrażnieniem. – Te, które umie, wykonuje znacznie lepiej od ciebie, ale część poleceń zupełnie ignoruje.

– Zawsze możesz za właściwego pieska po prostu zapłacić – oznajmił kpiąco, a Jim aż się wzdrygnął na samą sugestię. – Albo poszukać sobie _nowych_ piesków, które będą umieć wszystko. Nie mówię o klubie i anonimowości.

– Właśnie jednego próbuje tresować – oznajmił, patrząc na niego wyzywająco. – I idzie mi lepiej niż przypuszczałem, skoro prowadzimy tę rozmowę.

– Przeciągasz strunę.

– Robię to od samego początku, a jakoś ani razu nie spróbowałeś mnie powstrzymać – parsknął. – Tresowanie! Nigdy tego nie rozumiałeś, co? Biedny Rudobrody. Uwielbiał Sherlocka i wykonywał dla niego wszelkie sztuczki, a ciebie nie znosił – kontynuował z rozbawieniem, wpatrując się teraz w Mycrofta tryumfalnie. – A ty nie znosiłeś jego. Wkurzało cię, że jest pierwszą rzeczą, nad jaką nie umiesz zapanować, bo wymagał opieki i zabawy, a ty do takich rzeczy się nie nadawałeś. Wkurzało cię, że twój głupszy, młodszy brat, z którego chciałeś zrobić swojego klona, równie beznamiętnego, potrafi wykrzesać z siebie emocje i przyzwyczaić do siebie zwierzaka. Teraz wkurza cię, że przyzwyczaił do siebie Johna Watsona, wkurza cię to i kpisz sobie, że niby staje się miękki przez swoje maskotki, ale tak naprawdę zazdrościsz mu, że on je potrafi zdobywać i utrzymać przy sobie, a ty nie.

– Nie zazdroszczę Sherlockowi, że tworzy sobie czułe punkty. Wkurzało mnie, że pokochał tego głupiego psa, bo gdy musieliśmy go uśpić…

– Rozpadł się na kawałki?

– Nie należy przyzwyczajać się do swoich _piesków_ – odparł suchym, nieprzyjemnym tonem.

– Ale miło je mieć i jest ci źle, że nie masz nawet takich, które dla ciebie nic nie znaczą. Ja mam – powiedział takim tonem, jakby był dzieckiem, które chwali się nowymi kredkami. – I to takie przykre, że ty nie masz żadnego. Zamówisz nowego szampana? – rzucił, niespodziewanie zmieniając temat i machając mu przed oczami ponownie pustym kieliszkiem.

– Nie potrzebuję…

– Tak, tak, żyjesz w świecie złotych rybek, po co ci jeszcze pies na dokładkę, bla, bla – odparł znudzonym, ironicznym tonem i obrócił oczami. – Jak z tym szampanem? Ja przyniosłem alkohol, który ci smakował, więc może nie wydziwiaj i zamów identyczny. Sądząc po klasie tego pokoju, rząd stać na odrobinę luksusu – zakończył, a gdy Mycroft sapnął ze złością, ale mimo to, wstał z miejsca, Jim zachichotał cicho i odezwał się ponownie po paru chwilach, kiedy stał już przy telefonie hotelowym. – Grzeczny piesek – wymruczał śpiewnie, co sprawiło, że dłoń Mycrofta zacisnęła się na słuchawce.

Miał ochotę nią w niego rzucić, wrócić do łóżka i go uderzyć, sprawić ból naprawdę i oduczyć raz na zawsze podobnego zachowania. Gdyby mężczyzna powiedział jeszcze chociaż słowo, gdyby pozwolił sobie teraz na najmniejszą nawet kpinę – zrobiłby to z całą pewnością, jednak zamiast tego zaczął brać powolne, głębokie oddechy. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji i nie pokaże, jak bardzo jego słowa, wspomnienie Rudobrodego i zazdrości odnośnie Sherlocka w niego uderzyły.

Zamówił szampana w paru oszczędnych słowach, a następnie odwrócił się do Jima, który wpatrywał się w niego nieprzerwanie, wciąż rozbawiony i usatysfakcjonowany, że udało mu się aż tak go poruszyć. Gdy zorientował się, że Mycroft odzyskał już równowagę, uniósł wyzywająco brwi i sięgnął po pilot od telewizora hotelowego, który obrócił w palcach i skinął na mężczyznę, by do niego wrócił. Zanim zrobił chociaż krok, Jim włączył urządzenie i zaczął miarowo klikać przycisk zmieniający kanały i nie przestał tego robić nawet w momencie, gdy Mycroft do niego dołączył i ponownie przysiadł na łóżku.

– Nie umiesz korzystać z funkcji wyszukaj? – syknął, starając się trzymać emocje na wodzy; nie zdało się to jednak na wiele, gdyż szczerze nienawidził zabawy pilotem i bezsensownego zmieniania kanałów.

– Umiem, ale chcę popatrzeć co…

– Potrzebujesz w ogóle telewizora?

– Chcę posłuchać muzyki. Czegoś odpowiedniego do szampana – oznajmił, a ponieważ dotarł wreszcie do stacji muzycznych, na chwilę znieruchomiał, zostawiają tę z muzyką klasyczną. Zerknął na Mycrofta, który westchnął z pewną ulgą, że nie został uraczony czymś koszmarnym… a następnie ponownie zmienił kanał, przechodząc przez stacje z muzyką taneczną, nowymi przebojami, idiotycznymi programami dla nastolatków – tu ponownie się zatrzymał na kilka sekund – na retransmisję z koncertu bandy rozwrzeszczanych potępieńców ubranych w czarną skórę i znów przeboje. Po niespełna minucie Mycroftowi kręciło się w głowie od całej tej kakofonii, liczył jednak, że za chwilę mężczyzna coś znajdzie i postanowił go nie popędzać i nie okazywać jak bardzo irytuje go ta dziecinada i klikanie dla samego klikania.

Jim zatrzymał się wreszcie na stacji z hitami sprzed trzydziestu lat i zaczął nucić z absurdalnie umalowaną wokalistką szwendającą się po zamglonych ulicach w bufiastych sukienkach jakąś słodką do bólu piosenkę o _małej dziewczynce_ ; dotrwał do końca refrenu… i znów zmienił stację, tym razem trafiając na nowszy kawałek, równie tragiczny w brzmieniu i tutaj też zaczął podśpiewywać coś pod nosem, chociaż wydawało się, że nawet nie zna tekstu. Znów wytrzymał tylko refren i kawałek zwrotki, zanim ponownie zmienił kanał – i gdy Mycroft usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, oznaczające nadejście obsługi hotelowej, natychmiast zerwał się z łóżka, obiecując sobie w duchu, że jeśli Jim jeszcze raz zmieni kanał, wyrwie mu pilot z ręki i wyłączy telewizor.

– Lata dziewięćdziesiąte, czasy naszej młodości – zapiał Jim, wskazując mu radośnie ekran, kiedy Mycroft wracał ze świeżo otwartym szampanem. – Uwielbiam tę muzykę. Wtedy nawet dziewczynki z castingu na wokalistkę miały w sobie to coś.

– To coś, co sprawia, że mam ochotę rzucić czymś w telewi…

– Cicho! Nie przerywaj Britney! – wykrzyknął z oburzeniem i zaczął wpatrywać się w zachwytem w ekran, na którym wystylizowana na uczennicę, młoda kobieta, śpiewała prawdopodobnie najgorszy utwór, jaki powstał w całej historii przemysłu muzycznego. Mycroft wpatrywał się w niego, z jednej strony porażony, że mężczyzna w ogóle znał podobne utwory, z drugiej, że tak przekonująco udawał, że mu się one podobają.

– Dawaj to – warknął, wyciągając rękę, lecz Jim natychmiast się odsunął. – Skończ z tym – syknął, ponownie próbując zabrać mu pilot, lecz mężczyzna nadzwyczaj zwinnie mu się wywinął, biorąc pod uwagę jego chwiejność i pewną niezdarność ruchów.

– Za chwilę będzie prawdziwy przebój! – oznajmił, wskazując wolną dłonią na telewizor, gdzie w napisach na dole pojawiła się zapowiedź kolejnej piosenki. – Coś dla nas. Dla ciebie. O tym co właśnie robisz.

– O tym, że mam ochotę cię zamordować? – syknął, po czym rzucił się w stronę Jima i tym razem mężczyzna nie zdążył odskoczyć i moment później był przyciskany przez Mycrofta do pościeli, lecz tak manewrował ręką, w której trzymał pilot, że chociaż był drobniejszy i słabszy, mężczyzna nie był w stanie jej dosięgnąć.

– _Lalala_ , _lalala, la-la-la_ – zanucił, chociaż piosenka jeszcze się nie zaczęła. – Zupełnie nie o tym, _panie Holmes_.

– Dawaj to.

– Odbierz mi – parsknął i, wykorzystując moment, gdy Mycroft opierał się o łóżko tylko jedną ręką, drugą wyciągając w jego stronę, chwycił go za niezbyt stabilne ramię i mocno go odepchnął, sprawiając, że mężczyzna ciężko zwalił się bokiem na pościel. Jim parsknął głośnym śmiechem, po czym przerzucił mu nogę przez biodra i usiadł na jego brzuchu, obandażowaną wciąż, wolną ręką naciskając na szyję w miejscu, w którym odpowiednie wbicie palców mogło pozbawić go oddechu. Oczy Mycrofta rozszerzyły się i zadziałał w nim automat; chwycił zraniony wcześniej nadgarstek Jima i wykonał ostry ruch, którym wykręcił mu rękę aż do granicy skręcenia.

– Przełączysz to?

– Nie ma mowy – roześmiał się, chociaż jego twarz skrzywiła się z bólu, a chwilę później, wpatrując się Mycroftowi w oczy, z całej siły cisnął pilotem w ścianę, na której rozbił się on z głośnym trzaskiem.

Podobny trzask nastąpił moment później, gdy Mycroft z wściekłością szarpnął mu rękę, a drobne kości w nadgarstku tym razem nie wytrzymały naporu. Jim syknął z bólu, ale chociaż mężczyzna pod nim aż sapał z wściekłości, wydawał się być bardziej zaskoczony niż przestraszony tym, co zaszło.

– _Lalala… przypraw swoje życie_ – wymamrotał, a następnie zaczął chichotać, wpatrując się w swoją wykrzywioną pod dziwnym kątem rękę. – Chyba przyprawiłeś moje. Dobrze, że to znów prawa. Nie będę musiał kupować nowego stabilizatora.

– Wstawaj – wydusił Mycroft, również wpatrując się w jego dłoń i nie do końca wierząc, że faktycznie dał się sprowokować na tyle, by go uszkodzić w ten sposób; tym razem Jim go posłuchał i chociaż wciąż podśpiewywał z wokalistkami niektóre wersy, ewidentnie był obolały i nie potrafił udawać, że jest inaczej. – I pokaż to.

– Zwykłe skręcenie. Złamania bolą znacznie bardziej, coś o tym wiem – oznajmił, po czym usiadł na łóżku po turecku i zaczął kiwać głową na boki, rozplątując przy tym bandaż. – Cyk-cyk, założymy z powrotem, do wesela się zagoi.

– Pokaż…

– Nie dotykaj! Zły piesek – zapiał, odtrącając zdecydowanie jego ręce, po czym skupił się ponownie na swoim nadgarstku. – Daj więcej szampana. Przydałby się też buziak, żeby przestało boleć.

– Uderzyłeś się też w głowę? – warknął, ale nieprzerwanie wpatrywał się w jego rękę, zaniepokojony, czy nie zrobił mu czegoś poważniejszego niż Jim próbował zgrywać.

– W takim razie tylko szampan. Dużo, dużo szampana. Mamy co świętować, panie Holmes – oznajmił, po czym poderwał głowę. – W końcu, na krótką chwilę, przypomniałeś sobie, że nie musisz być manekinem-posuwaczem. Zabawne, że też wszystkie moje starania nie przyniosły skutków, a zadziałała stara metoda na wkurzenie kogoś, przez puszczenie mu muzyki, której nie lubi – oznajmił, a na jego wykrzywionych z bólu ustach pojawił się głupawy uśmieszek. – No już. Szampan. Raz, dwa, trzy. Dlaczego jeszcze nie dostałem szampana? – wyrzucił z siebie śpiewnie, a Mycroft, tym razem bez słowa komentarza, podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył nalać mu nową porcję alkoholu, kątem oka obserwując Jima i jego nieudolne próby usztywnienia sobie ręki.

Kieliszek, który otrzymał Jim, podobnie jak pierwszy tego wieczoru, został opróżniony szybko i bezmyślnie, chociaż w przypadku tego rodzaju alkoholu prędkość nie była wskazana, jeśli nie chciał następnego dnia leczyć oprócz ręki gigantycznego kaca. Sam niby wypił taką samą ilość alkoholu, ale wiedział już, że napoje wyskokowe słabiej na niego działają i skoro czuł już ich wpływ, Jim prawdopodobnie był już lekko pijany i może dlatego rozbawiła go rzecz tak kompletnie nie-zabawna jak skręcony nadgarstek.

Albo po prostu był bardziej szalony niż Mycroft kiedykolwiek przypuszczał i w miarę, jak Jim zaczął wczuwać się mocniej w wygrywany w telewizorze, kolejny już utwór, coraz bardziej skłaniał się ku temu pomysłowi. Tym razem kobieta w sukni ślubnej piskliwym głosem wyśpiewywała piosenkę o tak irytującej rytmice, że nie był nawet wychwycić słów i czuł już, jak zbliża mu się migrena, ale nie ufał sobie na tyle, by ponownie zwrócić Jimowi uwagę, bo zwyczajnie obawiał się zarówno jego reakcji jak własnej.

Cokolwiek było przyczyną, gdy piosenka się skończyła, mężczyzna ucichł i zaczął wpatrywać w ekran w kompletnym milczeniu. Tym razem pojawił się na nim męski zespół i smętna, popowa ballada, od której uszy bolały tak samo jak od poprzedniej piosenki.

– _Chcę stać z tobą na szczycie góry_ – oznajmił niespodziewanie Jim, tym razem bez jakiejkolwiek intonacji i dość żwawo, biorąc pod uwagę ilość wypitego alkoholu i stan jego ręki, podniósł się z pościeli.

– Co…?

– Do zobaczenia, panie Holmes. Muszę zadzwonić. Sprawy służbowe. Absolutny priorytet – stwierdził, po czym puścił do niego oko, odstawił niemal opróżniony kieliszek na szafkę nocną i zgarnął z podłogi marynarkę i krawat, ostrożnie kładąc je na zgiętym ramieniu. – Odezwij się, jeśli będziesz się nudził na tyle, by chcieć mnie oglądać – zakończył, po czym zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu i, znalazłszy się w połowie pokoju, odwrócił się na pięcie; szybko, ale nieco chwiejnie, ruszył w stronę drzwi i zamknął je odrobinę głośniej niż należało.

Mycroft dobrych kilka minut nie ruszył się z łóżka, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, a wreszcie chwycił się za głowę i pochylił, zaciskając powieki.

Całe to spotkanie było pomyłką. O ile poprzednim razem było normalnie, to teraz... gdy znalazł się sam, krok po kroku zaczęło w niego uderzać, co właśnie zrobił – i to, z kim to zrobił, jakoś spadło na dalszy plan. Stracił nad sobą panowanie i przestał myśleć, zrobił coś, co zawsze go przerażało i fascynowało jednocześnie i czego zazdrościł ludziom, którzy potrafią wyłączyć dedukcje i popełniać błędy i jednocześnie nienawidził ich za wszystkie pomyłki. Nie znosił patrzeć na ludzi, którzy tracą samokontrolę i chociaż odkąd pojawił się Jim Moriarty miał na to ochotę, kiedy faktycznie się stało, wcale nie dało satysfakcji, lecz budziło niepokój, znacznie silniejszy niż by się po sobie spodziewał… bo przecież był mistrzem kontrolowania emocji, panował nad nimi, panował nad sobą i jeśli tracił cierpliwość to tylko dlatego, że sobie na to pozwolił.

Tymczasem dziś dał się zaślepić – z powodu stresu, dręczących go od wielu dni wizji i nasilającego się napięcia, które nie mogło znaleźć ujścia, bo nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na wybuchy mające służyć tylko ulżeniu sobie, gdy rzeczy go przerastały. Odsuwał od siebie tę myśl, dopóki Jim tutaj był i dręczył go dziwną rozmową oraz wykręcał się od odpowiedzi, ale dłużej nie był w stanie tego robić.

Pierwszy raz w życiu zmusił kogoś w łóżku do rzeczy, których ten nie chciał robić. Nieważne, że Jim dał na to milczące pozwolenie, fakty były takie, że nie chciał tego i żadne okoliczności łagodzące nie były istotne. Nie zamierzał powiedzieć mu, dlaczego go nie powstrzymał, dlaczego tu przychodził i czego właściwie od niego chciał, bo jednak z całą pewnością nie _dominacji i odrobiny bólu_. Jakoś zbyt często wspominał o swoim wojskowym-piesku, zupełnie jakby to z nim chciał uskuteczniać wszystkie te zabawy, ale pomimo podejrzanej wylewności, wciąż nie podał mu żadnych konkretów… cóż, jedno, co wiedział po tym spotkaniu, to że będzie musiał zwiększyć ilość ludzi szukających tego człowieka, bo podejrzewał, że może być on kluczem do rozwiązania zagadki Moriarty’ego.

Na razie jednak, pomimo swojego geniuszu, nie potrafił go przejrzeć i nakłonić do odpowiedzi, motał się przy nim, kompromitował, a wreszcie, doprowadzony na skraj wytrzymałości psychicznej, bez żadnego racjonalnego powodu skręcił mu nadgarstek i zamiast jakoś się tym zainteresować – pozwolił mu pić dalej i słuchać koszmarnej muzyki z telewizora, jakby nic się nie stało.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak czuł się po wszystkim, co się stało, a zdezorientowanie odnośnie Jima Moriarty’ego weszło na kolejny poziom, chociaż jeszcze niedawno wydawało mu się niemożliwe, że może być gorzej.

 

***

 

Jim tkwił na łóżku w pomiętych ubraniach, przy zgaszonych światłach, a jego zraniona dłoń leżała bezwładnie na dodatkowej poduszce. Wpatrywał się w ciemny sufit, po którym błądziły odblaski pochodzące z miejskich świateł i próbował dojść do siebie po wszystkim, co w ciągu ostatniej godziny wydarzyło się w pokoju Mycrofta. W jego laptopie uruchomiona była playlista ze starymi przebojami – zarówno skocznymi hitami, do których zawsze miał słabość, jak utworami, które wyjątkowo lubił Sebastian, a które dla Jima były zwykle nudne lub męczące. Tym razem zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzały, zarówno w momentach, gdy w romantycznych balladach przebijała się nadmierna ckliwość, jak kiedy były to kawałki odpowiednie dla dzieciaka z lat dziewięćdziesiątych, który właśnie wszedł w fazę buntu i chodził w podartych dżinsach i łachmaniarskich koszulach flanelowych. Gdy był nastolatkiem, zupełnie nie pasował do obszarpanych rówieśników nachalnie zapuszczających włosy i podobne piosenki zawsze budziły tylko irytację, że to coś, co lubią wyłącznie półgłówki, niemające pojęcia, jak wygląda świat. Kiedy Sebastian się do niego wprowadził i wyszło na jaw, że należał w przeszłości do tych właśnie zbuntowanych obdartusów, którymi niegdyś tak gardził, przez tydzień katował go najsłodszymi i najbardziej piskliwymi przebojami z lat osiemdziesiątych, jakie był w stanie znaleźć.

Teraz dałby naprawdę wiele, aby mężczyzna zjawił się tu i swoim kiepskim głosem fałszywie podśpiewywał gitarowe koszmary na trzy akordy, żeby mogli się o to pokłócić, uruchomić muzykę w dwóch różnych odtwarzaczach i pogłaśniać ją, aż kakofonia stanie się nieznośna i któryś z nich skapituluje. Takie zagrywki nawet dla niego były nieco zbyt dziecinne, ale, cóż… w końcu poznali się, gdy miał niewiele ponad dwadzieścia lat i gdy patrzył obecnie na narybek swojej sieci w tym wieku, miał wrażenie, że to całkiem inne pokolenie. Mimo to chciał móc być z powrotem dzieckiem, bo przy Sebastianie to wciąż działało, chociaż obaj byli już po trzydziestce i, teoretycznie, działać nie powinno. Tyle że na niedawne, trzydzieste urodziny, został przez niego zabrany do Disneylandu i bez najmniejszego wstydu przyznawał, że był to najlepszy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek od kogokolwiek otrzymał.

Na jego lewej dłoni tkwił telefon, który coraz bardziej mu ciążył, a gdy playlista ironicznie podsunęła mu ckliwą balladę, po której wybiegł z pokoju Mycrofta, stało się to nieznośnie. Chciał zadzwonić Sebastiana, który mógłby wypowiadać wszystkie te wypełnione nadmiernym romantyzmem słowa, a on pierwszy raz w życiu chciałby ich słuchać. Po tym, co dał sobie zrobić, był wyprany z emocji, nie czuł kompletnie nic, a po wszystkim, co się stało, przepełniała go przykra apatia i poczucie bezsensu. Był tak zobojętniały, że to już wykraczało poza zwykłą nudę; nie pomogłoby mu teraz żadne szaleństwo, a jedynym, czego potrzebował, to właśnie silne, _normalne_ emocje, których sam nie potrafił sobie zapewnić i które czerpał od lat od Sebastiana – bo ten uczuć miał w sobie nadmiar i z powodzeniem mógł się nimi podzielić. Gdy szukał wrażeń emocjonalnych na własną rękę, często kończyło się to bowiem tak, jak dziś: długimi poszukiwaniami i przygotowaniami, skokiem adrenaliny, a potem bólem i rozczarowaniem. I chyba najgorsze było to ostatnie, bo sam fakt, że dał się w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu _zeszmacić_ nie robił na nim jakiegoś szczególnego wrażenia.

Gdyby znów udawał Kapturka, klęczał przed Sebastianem i pozwalał, by mężczyzna wyciągał do niego ręce i uspokajał, gdyby działo się to dokładnie w tym momencie, sądził, że wreszcie byłby w stanie docenić delikatność, która przynajmniej coś ze sobą niosła, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkiego, co robił Mycroft. I właśnie to ostatnie sprawiło, że zdecydował się do niego zadzwonić, pomimo stanowczo zbyt późnej pory i spychanego na dno świadomości wstydu, że dał się dziś potraktować w upokarzający sposób i za bardzo bał się konieczności tłumaczeń, by to przerwać. Sięgnął po telefon i wybrał numer Sebastiana, jedyny, jaki miał w szybkim wybieraniu, a następnie przymknął oczy i przysunął słuchawkę do ucha, czekając kolejne sygnały, aż mężczyzna odbierze.

– Jim…? Co się… – odezwał się w końcu mężczyzna, ewidentnie zaspanym i odrobinę przestraszonym głosem, bo telefon o tej porze raczej nie mógł oznaczać niczego dobrego.

– Powiedz, że mnie kochasz – przerwał mu i przez parę chwil słuchał ciężkiego oddechu Sebastiana, który wreszcie westchnął z rezygnacją i, sądząc po cichych szmerach po drugiej stronie, podniósł się z łóżka.

– W co się znów wpakowałeś? – spytał wreszcie zmęczonym tonem.

– Nic mi nie jest – odparł szybko. – Leżę w hotelu w Dublinie. W nic się nie wpakowałem i nic mi nie jest.

– Odwiedzasz krewnych i wzięło cię na sentymenty, że postanowiłeś do mnie zadzwonić o… Jezu, nawet nie wiem, która jest godzina – wydusił i zaśmiał się krótko; moment później Jim usłyszał pyknięcie zapalniczki, więc najwyraźniej Sebastian nie zamierzał go spławić i dla rozbudzenia się postanowił zażyć nieco nikotyny.

– W Pradze minęła czwarta nad ranem – oznajmił i niecierpliwie poruszył się na pościeli, gdyż mężczyzna zamilkł i wciąż nie dał mu słów, o które go poprosił. – Nadal jesteś na tyle zły, że tego nie powiesz?

– Nadal jestem zły i nie poprawia tego fakt, że dzwonisz do mnie bladym świtem, gdy jestem na akcji – powiedział, ale jego głos zmiękł, gdy wypowiedział kolejne zdanie. – Co się stało, że dzwonisz? Nie wierzę, że w środku nocy nagle zebrało ci się na sentymenty bez żadnego logicznego powodu.

– Skręciłem nadgarstek przy oglądaniu teledysków i pomyślałem o tobie. Nie zawsze jestem aż tak strasznie logiczny.

– Byłeś u niego, prawda? – spytał, lecz Jim nie był w stanie wprost mu na to odpowiedzieć, a Sebastian momentalnie zorientował się, co to oznacza i westchnął ciężko. – Zastanów się nad sobą, co? Dzwonisz tylko dlatego, że znów był beznadziejny? I co, może żałujesz, że tam poszedłeś, ale i tak pójdziesz ponownie, prawda?

– Dzwonię, bo jestem samotny i znudzony, gdy cię nie ma obok mnie – odparł szybko i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, jak desperacko zabrzmiało to ostatnie.

– I dlatego poszedłeś do niego? Bo niby brakuje ci mnie?

– _Tak_ – przyznał i niemal zobaczył, jak Sebastian obraca z rezygnacją oczami. – Ale Mycroft zdecydowanie nie pomógł, gdy…

– Jim, ja naprawdę nie chcę tego słuchać – przerwał mu, ale bez specjalnej złości. – Poszukaj sobie jakiejś rozrywki dopóki nie wrócę, nie wiem, ponagrywaj dalej bajki albo zaplanuj kilka zbrodni doskonałych i nie zadręczaj mnie opowieściami o tym człowieku.

– To ty zacząłeś o nim mówić, ja nie zamierzałem. Zadzwoniłem tylko dlatego, że za tobą stęskniłem – powiedział, mocniej zaciskając palce na telefonie, czując, że Sebastian nie do końca mu wierzy, bo gdyby było inaczej, coś by na to odpowiedział; w sumie nie zamierzał tego robić, ale jego milczenie przygnębiło go na tyle, że postanowił uderzyć w coś innego i wziąć go na litość. – Naprawdę boli mnie ręka. Może jednak jest złamana, wiesz?

– Więc idź do lekarza i, błagam, uważaj na siebie – powiedział Sebastian, jednak słychać było, że się łamie, mimo iż chciał pozostać chłodny i niewzruszony.

– Bo ci zależy?

– Bo jak wrócę, chcę cię mieć w jednym kawałku – odparował natychmiast i chyba pożałował swoich słów, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak można było odebrać stwierdzenie _chcę cię mieć_.

– Poturbowanego nie będziesz mnie kochać? – spytał i tym razem postanowił poczekać na odpowiedź, która nadeszła po paru długich sekundach.

– Będę cię kochać czego byś nie zrobił, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogę być wściekły, gdy…

– Powtórz to – przerwał mu cichym, proszącym tonem.

– _Będę cię kochać czego byś nie zrobił_ – odparł i westchnął cicho. – Proszę… nie testuj moich uczuć w ten sposób. W żaden sposób. Dobrze wiesz, że nie ma takiej rzeczy, która je rozwali, ale gdy odstawiasz takie akcje i eksperymentujesz, na ile możesz sobie pozwolić, to wszystko utrudniasz nie tylko mi. Widzisz to, prawda?

– Tak. Mycroft był dziś naprawdę kiepskim pomysłem – przyznał ugodowo. – Żałuję, że u niego dziś byłem i chcę, żebyś już do mnie wrócił.

– Wrócę… gdy tylko skończę tę sprawą, ale to jeszcze potrwa, bo nie chcę zostawiać jej rozgrzebanej. Nie rób niczego głupiego. I w pierwszej kolejności zadbaj o tę rękę. 

– _Chcę z tobą stać na szczycie góry –_ odparł śpiewnie, ignorując ostatnią sugestię, mimo że nadgarstek faktycznie bolał go coraz bardziej i obawiał się, że bez lekarza się nie obejdzie.

– _Chcę kąpać się z tobą w morzu_ – dokończył bezwiednie Sebastian, nie próbując jednak nucić tych słów. – Nie cytuj Savage Garden. Nie potrzebuję popadać w nostalgiczny nastrój, gdy jestem daleko i _nadal_ jestem zły, a za parę godzin muszę być na nogach i czeka mnie…

– Pozwolę ci słuchać tyle smętów ile będziesz chciał, gdy wrócisz – przerwał mu Jim. – Pozwolę ci na wszystko, czego będziesz chciał. _Wszystko_. Cokolwiek wymyślisz w domu, łóżku czy gdziekolwiek indziej. Jakbyś poprosił mnie o rękę, to też bym się na to teraz zgodził. Jak się zdecydujesz, kup mi na pierścionek zaręczynowy z liskiem z oczami z onyksu, który widzieliśmy u…

– Był z kolekcji dla nastolatek i nie wierzę, że faktycznie byś go nosił, nawet gdybym na zamówienie zrobił twój rozmiar – zaśmiał się Sebastian. – Musisz naprawdę się nudzić, że proponujesz coś takiego.

– Tęsknię za tobą, a wszyscy inni ludzie są nudni, głupi i zupełnie beznadziejni. W takich chwilach zupełnie nie przeszkadza mi wizja, że niesiesz mnie przez próg w sukience ślubnej.

– Byłbyś fatalną żonką, bo zdradzałbyś mnie na prawo i lewo – odparł i urocza wizja prysła jak bańka mydlana, gdy wypowiedział na głos tę oczywistość. – Nie wmawiaj mi, że jak wrócę, cokolwiek się zmieni, bo sypiałeś z nim, nawet gdy byłem obok. I nadal będziesz to robił.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie umiałbym zamknąć sobie _opcji_ – spróbował się bronić, na co Sebastian westchnął ciężko, a gdy odezwał się po chwili, w jego głosie pojawił się przykry do słuchania smutek.

– Wiem i wiedziałem to od samego początku i, uwierz, mi nigdy nie przeszkadzało, że sypiasz z innymi facetami, ale przeszkadza mi, że sypiasz z kimś jak on i że… – zająknął się i parsknął krótkim, gorzkim śmiechem. – I że robisz to tak ostentacyjnie. Teraz też dzwonisz do mnie _przez niego_ , zupełnie jakbyś chciał mi o tym opowiedzieć, mimo że nie chcę tego słuchać i…

– Sebastian… jesteś jedyną osobą na świecie, której mogę szczerze opowiedzieć o _czymkolwiek_ co dzieje się w moim życiu. Naprawdę aż tak cię dziwi, że dzwonię, gdy jest mi źle, bez względu na przyczyny? – przerwał mu i dłuższy czas musiał czekać na odpowiedź; jakiekolwiek wcześniejsze stwierdzenia i żarty nie robiły na Sebastianie aż takiego wrażenia, to przyznanie mu wprost, że w ogromnej ilości spraw jest tym jednym jedynym, zdecydowanie _zrobiło_ , bo akurat na to Jim zdobywał się naprawdę rzadko.

– Nie dziwi, za to trochę zastanawia, kiedy wreszcie okaże się, że jednak kogoś takiego sobie znajdziesz, bo ja przestanę wystarczać – odparł w końcu, spokojnie i z cichą rezygnacją i nie dał sobie przerwać, gdy Jim spróbował zacząć zaprzeczać, że kiedykolwiek będzie szukać. – Poza tym to strasznie przykre, że teraz jestem ci potrzebny tylko dlatego, że ktoś inny nie spełnił kolejny raz twoich oczekiwań.

– To nie było tylko niespełnienie…

– Błagam, nie opowiadaj mi, co z nim wyprawiasz – przerwał mu szybko. – Zniosę wszystko, ale nie opowieści o jego łóżkowych, wątpliwych wyczynach.

– Gdybyś teraz wrócił i dał się sobą zająć, nie potrzebowałbym go przez… naprawdę długo – zakończył krzywo, nie zamierzając wmawiać mu, że porzuciłby sprawę Mycrofta całkowicie, bo akurat tego wcale nie był pewny. – I zaręczam, wtedy nie musiałbyś o nim słuchać. Kiedy do mnie wrócisz?

– Ta sprawa jest prawie skończona i nie zajmie mi dłużej niż dwa dni, ale będąc w Pradze trafiłem na problemy z lokalną siecią i przydałoby się je rozwiązać, zanim wyjadę. Wolałbym nie zostawiać spraw w takim stanie, w jakim je zastałem.

– Mógłbym wysłać tam kogoś zaufanego, kto by cię zastąpił, wiesz? – rzucił, chociaż wiedział, że Sebastian się na to nie zgodzi. – Ale wolisz zostać, bo nadal jesteś zły i potrzebujesz _ode mnie_ urlopu.

– Tydzień, może dwa – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. – Obiecałeś, że mogę zrobić sobie urlop, więc przynajmniej dotrzymaj słowa, co?

– W porządku – odparł ze ściśniętym gardłem, niepocieszony takim obrotem sprawy, mimo że się go spodziewał od samego początku rozmowy. – Potrzebujesz na miejscu pomocy?

– Jeśli zamierzasz przyjeżdżać, to to nie miałoby żadnego sensu.

– Doskonale rozumiem, co masz na myśli, gdy mówisz, że chcesz urlopu _ode mnie_. Proponuję pomoc z sieci i wyślę ci kogo zechcesz, jeśli jest ci potrzebny.

– Jedna zaufana osoba. Dobrze, jakby mówiła po niemiecku trochę więcej niż ja.

– Podeślę ci Modelkę. Zna języki i dzięki swojej cudnej buźce jest dobry w porozumiewaniu się nawet z najbardziej opornymi jednostkami.

– Będę na niego czekać – odparł i na parę chwil zapanowała między nimi cisza. – Ta twoja ręka…

– Podobno nie chcesz o tym słuchać.

– Nie, nie chcę – przyznał spokojnie. – Musiałbym go zamordować, gdybym usłyszał, co?

– Wolisz nie wiedzieć – mruknął, bo gdy przypomniał sobie całe zajście, nie tylko moment, gdy Mycroft skasował mu rękę, zrozumiał szybko, że dobrze się stało, iż Sebastian nie dał sobie tego powiedzieć, bo rozmowa poszłaby w gorszym kierunku i pewnie skończyłaby się awanturą.

– Zrobił ci…

– Nie. Nic mi nie jest. Zostawmy to. Nie chcesz tego słuchać – wyrzucił z siebie nerwowo, na co Sebastian jęknął głośno, ale nie próbował naciskać.

– Następnym razem, jak będziesz się nudził w domu, proszę… w pierwszej kolejności zadzwoń do mnie a dopiero _potem_ pozwól skręcić sobie nadgarstek. Dobrze?

– Mam za małą motywację, by cię posłuchać – odparł, lekko wzruszając ramionami. – Gdybyś był w tym momencie obok, posłuchałbym, nawet gdybyś nie naciskał. Wystarczyłyby dwa małe słowa, gdybyś przy mnie był i powiedział je teraz, żebym był grzeczny-grzeczniutki przez wiele dni.

– Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – spytał, a w jego głosie pojawiła się nutka niepokoju.

– Powiedz to jeszcze raz, a może przestanie boleć – odparł Jim, zaciskając palce na telefonie jeszcze mocniej, a po jego głowie zaczęły tłuc się kolejne myśli, których jednak nie byłby w stanie z siebie wyrzucić w postaci słów. _Gdy to powiesz, przestanie boleć i może przestanie być tak pusto i żenująco, bo pomimo szampana wciąż czuję, jakby wbijał mi się w gardło i jest mi niedobrze… Powiedz, że mnie kochasz, bo potrzebuję usłyszeć, że komuś zależy, bo przeżyłem coś okropnego, potrzebuję żebyś mnie kochał, tęsknię bardziej niż kiedykolwiek i odbija mi, że nadal cię nie ma._

– Idź spać, Jim. I nie pij więcej.

– To nie były te dwa słowa.

– _Kocham cię_. Prześpij się, załatw sobie lekarza i wracaj do Londynu. Dobranoc – zakończył cicho i poczekał moment, aż Jim wymamrocze słabe pożegnanie, chociaż w duchu pragnął przeciągnąć tę rozmowę i usłyszeć wyznanie miłości jeszcze przynajmniej kilkanaście razy.

Po rozłączeniu się, podniósł się z miejsca, po omacku wyszukał w torbie flakonik perfum i spryskał hotelową pościel, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Nie mógł usnąć, to było oczywiste – ale wciąż potrafił wzbudzić fantazję i gdy zamknął oczy, niemal był w stanie udawać, że obok leży Sebastian i że w każdej chwili może wyciągnąć do niego ręce i szukać tam pocieszenia.

Nadal było mu źle i doskonale wiedział, że gdy wróci do pustego domu, znów zwycięży w nim nuda i samotność, znów będzie potrzebował ludzi, widowni, rozproszenia, czegokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, że byłby rozbawiony i skupiony na nowym planie; ten dotyczący Mycrofta zawodził, ale czuł, że będzie go ciągnął w naiwnej nadziei, że w końcu zrobi się lepiej. A potem wróci do Sherlocka, wymyśli kolejne wariactwo albo znów właduje się w coś niebezpiecznego, co po prostu mu się nagle trafi; znów coś się posypie, a Sebastian będzie wyciągał go z dna i przytulał i będzie bardziej przestraszony niż zły, a cały jego chłód się roztopi, bo ostatecznie zawsze topił, gdy Jim naprawdę go potrzebował.

– Chciałbym umieć być tylko z tobą – wymamrotał w przestrzeń, po czym poruszył palcami źle obandażowanej, prawej dłoni, która bolała go już tak bardzo, że był pewny, że będzie musiał zażyć coś przeciwbólowego pomimo wypitego alkoholu. – I chciałbym, żebyś _ty_ mi to zrobił. A potem sam ją usztywnił.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział był gotowy od paru dni, ale że miałam wenę na pisanie kolejnego - nie mogłam się jakoś zabrać za korektę ;) Nie lubię robienia korekty, wrócę do niej ponownie jak skończę ten tekst, a jak widzicie jakieś błędy to prośba o wskazywanie bez litości.
> 
> Pojawiające się teledyski, to (w razie nierozpoznania po opisie):  
> Sandra - Little Girl  
> Britney Spears - Baby one more time  
> Spice Girls - Spice up you life (od wieków pragnęłam użyć tego w kontekście Mycrofta, wybaczcie ;))  
> Steps - Tragedy  
> Savage Garden - Truly Madly Deeply


	9. Parterowe pozory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział miał być jutro i zawierać jeszcze jedną scenkę z perspektywą Jima, ale że będę w mini-rozjazdach, zebrałam się w sobie i przemęczyłam korektę dziś ;) Najbardziej mycroftowy z dotychczasowych rozdział, ale (wyjątkowo) bez graficznych scenek łóżkowych, bo tych i tak było sporo, a jeszcze kilka ich planuję w tym fiku. Ech, pomyśleć, że rok temu miałam problemy nawet z opisami pocałunków, a teraz obawiam się, że w tekście daję za dużo seksu ;p

***

 

Po powrocie do Londynu Jim w ciągu jednego dnia dokończył nagrywanie bajek, które znudziły go już tak bardzo, że korzystając ze swoich magicznych wpływów, wydał szefom wytwórni polecenie o rezygnacji z ostatnich dwóch pozycji, którymi zająć się miał po weekendzie. Początkowo planował samodzielnie dopilnować wydania DVD, jednak sprawa przestała go interesować tak zupełnie, że zlecił zadbanie o to wynajętemu agentowi i porzucił ten temat. Niemal nie pamiętał już, jak bardzo był niegdyś zafascynowany Sherlockiem, bo teraz słynny detektyw obchodził go mniej niż zeszłoroczny śnieg. Nie interesowało go właściwie nic i był znudzony i osowiały tak bardzo, że byłby ruszył do Mycrofta na kolejny żałosny seks tylko po to, by coś się działo.

Wytrzymał weekend w stanie względnej normalności wyłącznie dlatego, że w międzyczasie na jego skrzynkę wpadła intrygująca sprawa szantażu w kręgach służb specjalnych i dwie doby niemal nie odrywał się od laptopa, robiąc sobie przerwy na krótkie drzemki raz na parę godzin. Kiedy wreszcie z nią skończył w nocy z niedzieli na poniedziałek, był tak wykończony, że przespał nieprzerwanie dwanaście godzin – i gdy wreszcie się ocknął, znów ogarnęło go poczucie beznadziei i kompletnego bezsensu.

Przypomniał mu się agent, do którego mógłby się odezwać, ale słowa Sebastiana, by nie robił niczego głupiego, wciąż pobrzmiewały mu w głowie… zresztą, nie sądził, że seks z tym człowiekiem będzie szczególnie pasjonujący, gdy jego prawy nadgarstek był zagipsowany. Wpatrując się bez apetytu w zamówione na obiad sushi, wydął usta i postukał paznokciami lewej ręki w bardziej kłopotliwe niż wcześniej usztywnienie. Może w ramach rozrywki powinien zamordować swojego lekarza, który tym razem nie zgodził się na stabilizator i w efekcie zapakował mu rękę w gips, każąc go nosić przynajmniej dwa tygodnie. W sumie nigdy nie lubił tego człowieka. Ot, doktorek będący wkurzającą, wiecznie knującą mądralą, utrzymywaną w ryzach tylko dlatego, że zbyt wiele zawdzięczał Moriarty’emu w kwestii ukrycia paru przekrętów podatkowych, których dopuścił się podczas pozyskania dotacji na swoją klinikę… tak, wyglądałby cudownie, gdyby jego półuśmieszek zmienił barwę na krwawoczerwoną, a beznamiętne oczy za okularami kujona patrzyły po raz pierwszy z prawdziwym przerażeniem.

Rozkoszował się myślą o zrobieniu temu człowiekowi krzywdy dobrą godzinę, powoli przeżuwając obiad i co jakiś czas bezwiednie obracając w dłoniach flamaster, który nie wiadomo kiedy został otwarty i zanim zdążył się zorientować, co robi, rysował na gipsie drobne, infantylne ludziki z pistoletami i trupie czaszki. Przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu krytycznie, zmarszczył brwi, a wreszcie naciągnął rękaw przydużego swetra, który zabrał Sebastianowi z szafy i opadł na kanapę, wpatrując się w sufit. Nosiło go, ale jednocześnie był rozleniwiony – przedziwna mieszkanka, ale coś podobnego czuł dość często, gdy przez zbyt długi czas był sam.

Nie miał ochoty oglądać Mycrofta i wciąż czuł się nieswojo, gdy przypominał sobie ich spotkanie, ale gdy przejrzał absolutnie wszystkie sprawy, jakie wpłynęły na jego skrzynkę, a popołudnie zmieniło się w późny wieczór, obietnica złożona Sebastianowi zaczęła się rozmywać i tracić swoją moc. Potrzebował się stąd ruszyć i po prostu pobyć z ludźmi, ale wyprawa do klubu by potańczyć i kogoś poderwać – był w takiej desperacji, że byłby gotów to zrobić – z gipsem na ręku było absurdalnym pomysłem. Tym bardziej, że musiałby się wystylizować, a jakoś nie miał ochoty przebierać się za stereotypowego geja i _wyglądać ładnie_.

Szwendał się po mieszkaniu, komórka w kieszeni swetra coraz bardziej domagała się, by zrobić z niej użytek i gdy minęła północ, niemal sięgnął po nią, by do kogoś napisać, kiedy urządzenie odezwało się samo. _Sebastian_. Pytający go, czy stosuje się do zaleceń Lennoxa i nie przeciąża ręki oraz czy pamiętał o zapłaceniu rachunków, które wisiały na lodówce… nie pamiętał i nie miał ochoty ich szukać, ale wiadomość przytłumiła na jakiś czas jego pobudzenie i resztę nocy spędził bez zamiarów ucieczki stąd, kręcąc się po ich lokum, próbując czytać, oglądać telewizję a nawet grać w idiotyczną strzelarkę na playstation, co z jedną sprawną ręką szło mu jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle.

O czwartej nad ranem nafaszerował się lekami nasennymi, a gdy przebudził się po paru godzinach, rzucało nim nawet bardziej niż poprzednim razem i tym razem nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed smsem do Mycrofta. Gdy przez godzinę nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi, jego chęć by zapewnić sobie wrażenia, _jakiekolwiek_ , osiągnęła apogeum i w efekcie, ubrany w kolejną, za dużą rzecz Sebastiana – tym razem sportową bluzę, w której mężczyzna czasem biegał – wyparował z mieszkania, kierując się w stronę centrum.

Nie miał żadnego interesu ani w odwiedzeniu mieszkania na Baker Street ani siedziby służb specjalnych, lecz zwiedził oba te miejsca i zostawił pluskwy tylko dlatego, że _mógł_ to zrobić i wiedział, że to niebezpieczne, zakazane, ryzykowne i głupie.

Kończył przestawianie książek na półce w salonie Sherlocka, gdy usłyszał odgłos smsa i zobaczył wiadomość od Mycrofta, który informował go, żeby zjawił się pod przykrywką w hotelu Strand Palace w ciągu dwóch godzin. Przed jego oczami na moment pojawiła się twarz Sebastiana, który zapewne patrzyłby na niego w tym momencie z rozżaleniem – jednak mężczyzna był daleko, a on potrzebował towarzystwa. Teraz. Jakiegokolwiek. Potrzebował bliskości, rozmów i żywego człowieka, którego znał i przy którym mógłby być sobą albo jakąś wersją siebie, chciał wylać z siebie całe potoki słów, nieważne, czy miałyby one jakikolwiek sens i jaka byłaby reakcja. Właściwie nie potrzebował żadnej, chciał tylko, aby był przy nim ktoś, przy kim nie miałby na twarzy maski Richarda Brooka, wygłupiającego się w klubie idioty czy nieśmiałego pracownika IT. Chciał tego od Sebastiana, ale ten nie był jeszcze gotowy go oglądać, a nie zaufałby nikomu z sieci czy całkiem obcej osobie na tyle, by się ujawnić; Mycroft przynajmniej go znał i był wyzwaniem, nawet jeśli w łóżku niczego nie potrafił, ale Jim zamierzał wyciągnąć z tego spotkania ile się dało i przypomnieć sobie, jak na samym początku podniecał go sam fakt, że zaczyna romans z kimś takim i że potrafi zmusić go, by stracił nad sobą panowanie. Może tym razem pozwoli się dotknąć, co do tej pory się nie udało; może tym razem odpłynięcie w bierność będzie przyjemne, może mężczyzna po ostatnim – gdy wiedział, że przesadził i z całą pewnością się tym zadręczał – postara się bardziej, zrobi mu krzywdę, ale potem o niego zadba, może zrobi cokolwiek więcej niż tylko go obróci i zostawi.

Opuścił mieszkanie Sherlocka w czapce z daszkiem, którą wygrzebał z jego kostiumów i paczką papierosów, wyciągniętą ze skrytki pod obluzowanymi deskami w sypialni. Nie potrzebował ani jednego ani drugiego, ale gdy jeszcze był nim zainteresowany – zawsze wynosił stąd pamiątki i nie mógł odmówić sobie tej przyjemności nawet w momencie, gdy detektyw nie miał już dla niego większego znaczenia.

A tego ostatniego nie miał też fakt, że Mycroft mógł rozpoznać rzeczy brata i się wściec. Cóż, najwyżej złamie mu drugi nadgarstek – przynajmniej wtedy przez jedną krótką chwilę poczuje, że coś się dzieje w jego życiu, które od wyjazdu Sebastiana coraz bardziej przypominało niemy, czarno-biały film, oglądany w dodatku na psującym się, śnieżącym irytująco telewizorze.

 

***

 

Mycroft nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed spoglądaniem raz po raz na zagipsowaną dłoń Jima, który zjawił się u niego z ostentacyjnie podwiniętymi rękawami za dużej bluzy. Spodziewał się go, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej sytuacji, gdy mężczyzna nawiedził go w dublińskim hotelu i wydawało mu się, że tym razem jest gotowy na spotkanie; ostatnie dni pracował aż do upadłego – ale mimo to jego wydajność nie była porażająca, a Anthea ponownie zainteresowała się jego stanem, niezbyt dyskretnie sugerując, aby zrobił sobie badania okresowe, bo wygląda na przemęczonego.

Kiedy jednak ponownie zobaczył Jima, zdezorientowanie po ich ostatnim spotkaniu, które zdążyło już przygasnąć, rozbuchało ponownie z pełną mocą i okazało się, że wcale nie był gotowy, by znów go wiedzieć. Mężczyzna zachowywał się inaczej niż na samym początku ich prywatnej znajomości, był pobudzony w mniej irytujący niż zwykle sposób, w sumie nie był też aż tak dziecinny. Raczej rozdrażniony i napięty, jakby czekał na wrażenia, ale nie umiał po nie sięgnąć… albo po prostu znów coś przed nim odgrywał, machając mu przed oczami gipsem z infantylnym rysunkami i popijając wino, które sam przyniósł i okazało się lepsze od wyborów alkoholowych Mycrofta. Nie próbowali rozmawiać, pomijając zdawkowe przywitania – bo i co miał mu powiedzieć? Przeprosić, że złamał mu rękę, a nie skręcił? Zapytać, czy z nią wszystko w porządku, kolejny raz próbować dowiedzieć się, po co tu przychodził, skoro jego mowa ciała sugerowała, że nie chce tu być? Wytknąć mu, że ubrania, które na sobie miał, były odrażające w swoim braku elegancji i kompletnie nie przystawały do hotelu, w jakim się znajdowali? Kazał mu przyjść w przykrywce, ale spodziewał się czegoś normalnego, a nie stylizacji na przerośniętego nastolatka, który jednak wcale nie zachowywał się dziecinnie. Było to dezorientujące tym bardziej, że największe wygłupy, jakie widział w jego wykonaniu, mężczyzna odstawiał wystrojony w garnitur i w pełnej stylizacji na Moriarty’ego i teraz, gdy tkwił tu w za dużej bluzie, to wszystko po prostu _nie pasowało_.

– Chodźmy do łóżka – wyparował niespodziewanie mężczyzna, zupełnie zbijając go tym z tropu. – Muszę się rozerwać, zanim zacznę zadręczać cię rozmową.

– Liczysz, że znów ci coś złamię? – spytał z przekąsem na takie postawienie sprawy, ale nie mógł ukryć przed samym sobą, że ta wypowiedziana wprost propozycja nie poruszyła czegoś w jego podbrzuszu.

– Dziś wolałbym, żebyś nie łamał – odparł Jim i wyczekująco uniósł brwi. – Więc jak będzie?

– Podobno piesek cię _karmi_ , gdy zachodzi potrzeba, bo nie masz sprawnych rąk – zauważył Mycroft, na co mężczyzna parsknął krótkim, suchym śmiechem.

– Tak, ale przez ostatnie dwa miesiące niemal nie zdarzało mi się, żebym mógł używać pary sztućców w normalny sposób i zaczynam za tym tęsknić – oznajmił, po czym podniósł się z fotela i skinął w stronę łóżka. – Zgaś światło. I bez żadnych dziwactw.

– Dziwactw?

– Jak władujesz mi się w usta, przysięgam, odgryzę ci fiuta – oznajmił i niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się w szalony, bezczelny sposób, a cała jego ugrzeczniona fasada rozpadła się, gdy tylko rzucił tym całkowicie zbędnym wulgaryzmem. – _Zgaś światło_ – powtórzył, stawiając parę kroków w stronę łóżka i zatrzymał się przed nim z założonymi na piersi ramionami. – Nie żartuję – dodał, kiedy Mycroft ruszył w jego stronę, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu, by faktycznie wyłączyć górną lampę.

– Nie lubię gasić…

– Możemy nie robić tego w ogóle, ale przyszedłem tu po seks i wyjdę _niepocieszony_ , jak go nie dostanę. A gdy jestem niepocieszony, potrzebuję _przyprawiać sobie życie_ kolorami i fajerwerkami – oznajmił z pozorną obojętnością, a coś w jego spojrzeniu sprawiło, że Mycroft automatycznie cofnął się pod drzwi i wypełnił jego polecenie, a następnie, starając się iść prosto i omijać zapamiętane na tej trasie sprzęty, skierował się w stronę łóżka.

Czuł się dziwnie, gdy Jim wyciągnął do niego ręce, a potem bezwiednie pozwolił pociągnąć się na materac. Jego uległość była nieprzyjemnie niemrawa, ruchy jakby spowolnione i zbyt łagodne. Wolał, gdy mężczyzna po prostu przyjmował go, co jakiś czas rzucając oschłymi, głupimi komentarzami, a poza tym wolał mieć go na oku – co w niemal zupełnych ciemnościach nie było możliwe. Dotychczas to Jim był spięty, teraz zaś sytuacja się odwróciła; Mycroft sięgał po niego, a z braku wrażeń wzrokowych, całował go po szyi, po omacku chwytał go za włosy czy szyję, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak daleko i mocno może go nacisnąć, bo nie mógł zobaczyć reakcji, a pozostałe zmysły były niewystarczające, by ją ocenić.

Wszystko wydawało mu się jakieś rozwleczone i zbyt wymagające – jakby zbyt dużo musiał robić, chociaż tak naprawdę gdy sobie to później przypominał, nie robił więcej niż zwykle. A może nawet wykonywał mniej ruchów lub też używał do nich mniej siły. Nie wiedział właściwie, co się działo, nie potrafił stwierdzić w żaden sposób, jak Jim odczuwał każdy dotyk, a potem każde pchnięcie, gdy po niezbyt długich manewrach palcami i odszukaniu po omacku prezerwatyw wsunął się w jego ciało; co gorsza, sam nie do końca był w stanie to stwierdzić, gdy został tak ograniczony jeśli chodzi o zmysły. Było niby przyjemnie w fizyczny sposób, jak zresztą było i podczas ich poprzednich zbliżeń, ale tym razem dezorientacja okazała się silniejsza niż wówczas. Był spięty, że pewne oczywiste czynności ma wykonywać na ślepo, że nie widzi, jak druga strona reaguje i że musi uważać na jego złamaną rękę. Każde otarcie się skórą o gips tłumiło jego zapędy, gdy miał momenty, kiedy chciał wbić się w niego mocniej.

Gdy Jim doszedł w jego zaciśniętej dłoni, na parę chwil udało mu się porzucić opory i ostatnich kilkanaście pchnięć wykonał znacznie silniej niż dotychczas, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się wówczas na karku mężczyzny pod nim mocno i prawdopodobnie boleśnie. Szczytowanie było niby satysfakcjonujące, ale nie na tyle, jak mogło być, jeśli by go widział – i dopiero gdy opadł na miękkie ciało pod nim uderzyło go, że w ogóle posłuchał jego polecenia odnośnie zgaszenia światła, a w efekcie zrobił coś, czego nie robił nigdy, bo tego nie lubił i nie uznawał. Że dał się do tego nakłonić, chociaż Moriarty nie zastosował wyraźnego szantażu czy przymusu tylko po prostu mu coś _kazał_.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, całe to ograniczone pod względem wrażeń zbliżenie wydawało się podobać Jimowi bardziej niż poprzednie. Skończyli dobrą minutę temu, wciąż leżał na jego ciele, uspokajając oddech i miał niemal całkowitą pewność, że mężczyzna pod nim się uśmiecha i po raz pierwszy może powiedzieć, że nie było mu _aż tak źle_.

– Bałeś się, że przywalę ci gipsem, jak szarpniesz mnie za mocno? – usłyszał niespodziewanie przytłumiony przez poduszkę głos, w którym pobrzmiewało rozbawienie i nieprzyjemna, kpiąca satysfakcja.

– Zgaszone światło to najbardziej niepraktyczne rozwiązanie z…

– Bla, bla, bla, niepraktyczne i praktyczne, seks nie ma być praktyczny, o ile nie służy rozpłodowi, a nasz zdecydowanie nie służył – przerwał mu mężczyzna i poruszył się pod nim, lekko uderzając go łokciem w żebra. Mycroft podniósł się i opadł na pościel obok niego, ale krótkie sapnięcie Jima wydawało się oznaczać, że nie wiercił się po to, by go z siebie zrzucić. Czego więc chciał… nie miał pojęcia, bo gest wydał mu się dość jednoznaczny.

– Co nie znaczy, że utrudnianie sobie zadania, zwłaszcza gdy jesteś połamany i możesz nieopatrznie wybić sobie albo mi zęby gipsem, ma jakikolwiek sens.

– Nie potrzebuję światła, by panować nad swoim ciałem i otoczeniem – odparował na to Jim, a moment później, jakby dla potwierdzenia swoich słów, mocno trzasnął Mycrofta po ręce, gdy ten spróbował sięgnąć w stronę lampki nocnej. – Hej, powiedz szczerze, byłeś taki niemrawy, bo jestem poszkodowany? – spytał, na co Mycroft oniemiał i dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie w żaden sposób mu odpowiedzieć.

Niemrawy…! To _on_ był niemrawy, bierny i zasadniczo nic nie robił, a dodatkowo swoim stanem i zgaszeniem światła uniemożliwił _jemu_ zrobienie czegokolwiek bardziej zdecydowanego. I teraz robił mu z tego powodu wyrzuty, bezzasadnie wpędzając go w poczucie, że nie sprawdził się w łóżku, chociaż przecież zrobił co mógł. Najgorsze było, że pomimo iż logicznie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, wiedział też, że będzie się tym zadręczać przez najbliższe dni i następnym razem znów będzie próbował mu coś udowodnić i pewnie to znów się nie uda, bo Jim będzie chciał innego rodzaju namiętności, gdy zrobi za dużo to wpędzi go w wyrzuty sumienia o wykorzystaniu kogoś słabszego i niechętnego, gdy zrobi za mało, nasłucha się, że jest do niczego. Będzie machał mu przed oczami gipsem, by wymuszać delikatność, jakby mówił _ty mi to zrobiłeś własnymi rękami, tym razem nie byłem uwięziony i to nie było tylko dzieło rządowych katów, wykonane na zlecenie_ ; będzie zmuszał go do ostrzejszych zachowań, nie umiejąc na nie reagować albo sprowokuje go _za bardzo_ i Mycroft ponownie uszkodzi go bardziej niż miał intencje.

Problem polegał na tym, że nie potrafił wskazać, co konkretnie było nie tak i gdy zaczynał rozpatrywać całe ich zbliżenie – pozbawione może wielkich uniesień, ale przecież seks to seks – czy też którekolwiek z poprzednich, naprawdę nie uważał, że zrobił za mało lub za dużo, a Jim miał na ten temat inne zdanie i doprowadzało go do furii, że nie umiał go wyczuć i wstrzelić się w jego kompletnie dla niego niezrozumiałe potrzeby.

Jim dostawał to czego niby chciał, _seks to seks_ … A czego sam Mycroft chciał na początku? Poczuć się silny przy kimś potężnym, przy godnym przeciwniku, ale pojawiały się tylko krótkie momenty czegoś podobnego, a brak chętnej szczerej uległości psuł cały efekt; chciał poczucia dominacji, ale wcale nie dominował Jima. Chciał wtłoczyć go w coś agresją, lecz on wymykał mu się lub odpływał w bierność. Chciał się wyżyć, tyle że wcale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć, a gdy raz mu się udało – zamiast podniecających blizn i zranień był gips, który co chwilę wyczuwał na skórze, a połamane kości nie miały w sobie nic nęcącego.

Chciał też wyrwać się z własnych ram i poukładania, pragnął doznać dreszczyku związanego z buntem, ale okazywało się, że wcale go to nie cieszy i robi się niebezpieczne; nie miał z tego satysfakcji, jakiej się spodziewał, a dodatkowo zawalał pracę, a Anthea robiła się podejrzliwa. Poza wszystkim innym, zamiast zachwytu w oczach drugiej strony, _stłamszonej i zadbanej_ w łóżku jednocześnie, widział w nich pogardę i kpinę i gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz znów by je zobaczył, po raz pierwszy ucieszył się ze zgaszonego światła.

Od jakiegoś czasu zdawał sobie sprawę, że Jim Moriarty to nie jest typ człowieka, z którym chciałby szukać ryzykownych zabaw. Obaj to wiedzieli. Ale nie miał nikogo innego, kto by się nadawał, bo nie potrafił szukać sobie zabawek tego rodzaju. Nie potrafił powiedzieć _nie_ , zanim zaczęli tworzyć dziwny, niestabilny i niesymetryczny układ, a co gorsza wcale nie czuł, że w tym braku symetrii to on jest górą. Nawet gdy skończyli, a Jim wreszcie zapalił z własnej woli lampkę nocną i skulił się przy jego boku, częściowo owinięty kołdrą, z rękami lekko wyciągniętymi, ale nie dotykając go. Był drobny i w przytłumionym świetle wydawał się młodszy niż zwykle, palce jego prawej ręki, przez ostatnie tygodnie nieustannie usztywnionej, były szczuplejsze przez częściowy zanik mięśni, zaś dłoń wystająca spod gipsu wymalowanego w czaszki i ludzki wydawała się dłonią dziecka.

– Przychodzi taki moment po seksie – odezwał się Jim, wyrywając go z dziwnych rozważań – gdy ktoś się musi odezwać. Normalni goście, gdy nie mają pomysłu, co powiedzieć, mówią że muszą wracać do domu, normalni gospodarze wówczas dla przykładu proponują herbatę czy wino, bo wiedzą, że gość odmówi i wyjdzie. Jeśli jednak nie ma o czym mówić, a nie chce się jeszcze kończyć spotkania, mają tendencję, by zabierać się za seks ponownie… żeby nie było, nie mam na to najmniejszej ochoty. Można też wówczas zabrać się za te standardowo odmawiane napoje, zapalić, skomentować pogodę albo kolor firanek, rzucić paroma tekstami jak _to było naprawdę coś, o boże, jakżeś mnie wymęczył, haha, musimy to powtórzyć, ale teraz nie mam już siły_. Kiedy było średnio, takie gadki trochę brzmią śmiesznie i wtedy ciężko jest znaleźć temat do rozmowy, gdy nie chce się jeszcze rozstawać, nie sądzisz?

– Zrobiłeś właśnie wykład o tym, że nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Ciężko to w jakikolwiek sposób skomentować, więc kontynuuj, co niby wtedy robią normalni ludzie – powiedział, lecz Jim wydawał się nie usłyszeć ironii w jego głosie.

– Och, co jeszcze? Słyszałem różne rzeczy. _Gdzie kupiłeś te spodnie, wyglądałbyś czadersko z tatuażem na biodrze a znam dobrego tatuażystę, mogę ci pokazać moją kolekcję znaczków_. Kilka razy wróciliśmy na imprezę, z której wyszliśmy i poszukaliśmy sobie czegoś innego. Najciekawsze, co wspominam, to jak jeden koleś dostał uczulenia od lateksu… zdaje się, że był to jego pierwszy raz i nie wiedział, co go czeka. Ach, a raz agent ubezpieczeniowy wyrwany z firmowej imprezy integracyjnej chciał mi sprzedać polisę na życie – zmarszczył brwi i wydął usta. – Tak, to było naprawdę dziwne.

– Nic nie zamierzam ci sprzedawać – odparł odrobinę zażenowanym tonem, bo jemu takie historie i w ogóle jakakolwiek komunikacja po jednorazowym seksie jakoś nigdy się nie zdarzały.

– Był na tyle przekonujący, że wyobraź sobie, że ją kupiłem i do dziś opłacam składki – parsknął Jim z rozbawieniem. – Wystawił mi ją na służbowym laptopie nawet się nie ubierając. Był znacznie lepszym handlowcem niż kochankiem.

– Po co mi to mówisz?

– Zastanawiam się, w czym ty byłbyś lepszy, co mógłbym zapamiętać i wspominać jako najdziwniejszy after-seks z możliwych. Wiesz, o co najczęściej pytają ludzie, gdy nie wiedzą, co powiedzieć po one night standzie?

– Gdybym wiedział, to pewnie bym zapytał.

– _O czym myślisz_ – oznajmił i wyczekująco wbił w niego wzrok.

– O czym myślisz? – powtórzył po nim jak echo Mycroft, nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego to robi i w ogóle kontynuuje tę coraz dziwniejszą rozmowę.

– Zanim zacząłem cię męczyć wspomnieniami, zastanawiałem się, jak wyglądałyby nasze relacje, gdybyśmy stali po tej samej stronie barykady. Ha! Tego się pewnie nie spodziewałeś, co?

– Sądzisz, że też mógłbym być tym złym? Daj spokój – powiedział z politowaniem.

– Nie, ty się do tego kompletnie nie nadajesz. Źli chłopcy muszą mieć jaja i fantazję – oznajmił i roześmiał się na widok miny. – No, chyba że ktoś poprowadzi ich za rękę w ten wielki, zły świat. Powiedz jednak, jak myślisz… gdybym _nie był mną_ , mógłbym być agentem? Twoim… _podwładnym_? A może zwierzchnikiem? Jak byś się z tym czuł?

– Nie masz absolutnie żadnej cechy, która pozwoliłaby ci pracować w służbach specjalnych.

– Co, nie jestem wystarczające męski? Jak ci wasi agenci? W sumie gdyby porównać mnie do tego, który zaczepił mnie w waszej siedzibie…

– Nie umiesz stosować się do narzuconych reguł, ani w łóżku ani w życiu – przerwał mu Mycroft i dopiero po fakcie zorientował się, że nie dał mu dokończyć zdania, chociaż bardzo rzadko zdarzało mu się okazywanie tego rodzaju braku kultury. – Nie umiałbyś pracować w ten sposób.

– Nie doceniasz mnie. Z nas dwojga to ja mam klientów, których zachcianki muszę spełniać, a nie ty. A poza tym – powiedział szybko, nie dając mu dojść do słowa – macie u siebie całkiem sporo takich jednostek, które wcale nie potrafią stosować się do poleceń, nawet w trakcie ważnych akcji.

– Gdyby ode mnie to zależało, zostaliby wydaleni dawno temu.

– Anglia by na tym straciła. Czasem najlepsze efekty osiąga się właśnie wtedy, gdy nie stosuje się do zasad.

– _Możliwe_ – przyznał niechętnie – ale gdyby nikt się do nich nie stosował, powstałby chaos, a przymykanie oczu na niesubordynację nadzwyczajnych jednostek może sprawić, że te bardziej pospolite też nie będą trzymać się reguł.

– Odrobina anarchii bywa odświeżająca dla skostniałych struktur.

– W swojej sieci też to stosujesz?

– Nie, u mnie za niesubordynację dostaje się kulkę w łeb – oznajmił, wzruszając ramionami. – Gdy wydaję polecenie, ma zostać wykonane. Jednak jak ktoś ma lepszy pomysł ode mnie, jak je wykonać i mu się uda, nie skazuję go na tłumaczenie się i nie wpisuję mu nagan w papierach – dokończył, po czym puścił do niego oko. – Wolę, gdy moi ludzie podczas akcji koncentrują się na celu a nie na zastanawianiu, czy aby nie złamią jakiegoś regulaminu. Zaręczam ci, popełniają dzięki temu znacznie mniej błędów niż twoi.

– Biorąc pod uwagę ilu przestępców tkwi w więzieniach, śmiem wątpić.

– Moich ludzi jest tam naprawdę niewielu – odparował natychmiast i obaj na parę chwil zamilkli. Jim wpatrywał się w niego, wciąż tkwiąc zawinięty w pościel, a w pewnym momencie poprawił poduszkę pod głową i krótko się roześmiał. – Gdy miałem osiem lat, oglądałem po kryjomu seriale kryminalne i chciałem zostać agentem służb specjalnych albo szefem mafii. Wydawało mi się wtedy, że to w sumie żadna różnica – oznajmił, na co Mycroft na moment zaniemówił, nie będąc w stanie uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek, nawet dziecko, mógł tak postrzegać serialową rzeczywistość.

– Skoro to żadna różnica, to co sobie myślałeś, że zdecydowałeś się na to drugie? – zakpił, nie wiedząc, co innego mógłby odpowiedzieć na takie postawienie sprawy.

– Nie jestem szefem mafii, to raz – uściślił, używając takiego tonu, jakby określenie to go nieco obrażało. – A poza tym wmawiano mi, że jestem za niski i za słaby jak na agenta. Ha! A na mafiosa niby za grzeczny.

– Za grzeczny…! – prychnął Mycroft.

– Naprawdę nie raz to słyszałem, gdy byłem młodziutki i uroczy. Tak czy inaczej, wzrostu nie dało się zmienić, a charakter jednak _tak_. I jestem gdzie jestem, zaś pan, panie Holmes – zaśmiał się ironicznie – pewnie _zawsze byłeś wysoki_.

– Wzrost nie ma nic do rzeczy, gdy wybiera się życiową ścieżkę. Mogłeś być kimś innym, gdybyś…

– Gdyby ktoś nie popsuł mi w przeszłości marzeń? Tak, pewnie tak – oznajmił, wzruszając ramionami w zupełnie obojętny sposób. – Gdyby tobie ktoś popsuł twoje, pewnie nie byłoby w tobie całej tej nudnej praworządności. Może jednak stalibyśmy wówczas po tej samej stronie.

– Nie próbuj mi wmówić, żeby gdyby rodzice mnie nie wspierali w moich planach tylko tłamsili, stałbym się jak ty.

– Ty to powiedziałeś. Nie mówiłem ani słowa o rodzicach. Gdyby otoczenie i środowisko nie pchały cię w stronę aniołów, nie trafiłbyś do służb specjalnych i nie walczyłbyś tam z królewskim błogosławieństwem ze smokami.

– Bardzo krótko pracowałem w terenie.

– Bo wolałeś piąć się w górę – odparował i uśmiechnął się dziwnie. – Bo tak jak ja, wcale nie potrafisz słuchać rozkazów. Tyle że ja zdecydowałem się łamać prawo, a ty je dla siebie tworzyć.

– Jedno i drugie to sposób na radzenie sobie z rzeczywistością, która nam nie odpowiada, tyle że mój…

– Nie było tak trudno piąć się w górę, co? – wtrącił Jim i wyciągnął do niego opatrzoną rękę, a następnie trącił opuszkami palców jego dolną wargę; gest był jakąś parodią czułości i wydał się Mycroftowi na tyle uwłaczający, że poczuł przemożną chęć, aby chwycić go za nadgarstek i stanowczo od siebie odepchnąć; zamiast tego cofnął się odrobinę, co jakby rozbawiło Jima. – Gdy żyje się w świecie złotych rybek, pośród całej tej masy lemingów, niewidzących zupełnie _nic_ , to wydaje się oczywiste, żeby iść wyżej i wyżej. Nie wiem jak Sherlock, przy całym swoim geniuszu, może tego nie rozumieć i jest w stanie trwać w norze i bawić się swoimi zagadkami jak dziecko, które za jedyną rozrywkę ma jedne, ciągle te same klocki. Nie potrafiłbym szukać radości tylko w jednej rzeczy i gdy pytałeś, dlaczego tu przychodzę, to to właśnie jest odpowiedź.

– Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć.

– Cóż, taka jest prawda, z prawdą się nie dyskutuje, chyba powinieneś to wiedzieć – zaśmiał się i wbił w niego wzrok, jakby czekał na jakąś konkretną odpowiedź, lecz Mycroft zupełnie nie wiedział, o co mu w tym momencie chodziło.

– Jesteś dziś dziwnie rozgadany – stwierdził w końcu, bo wszystkie te wyznania Jima i jego nadmierna szczerość, wydały mu się nagle, dokładnie w tym momencie, dość podejrzane. Mężczyzna był sam w sobie zagadką i mimo wszystkich tych lat, gdy działał w światku przestępczym, służby specjalne nigdy nie wykryły, skąd pochodził i w jakim miejscu się wychował, poza enigmatyczną informacją, że raczej była to Irlandia; tymczasem opowiadał o swoim dzieciństwie i życiowych wyborach, jakby nie była to żadna tajemnica. – Zwykle nie wyrzucasz z siebie takich porcji szczerości.

– Zwykle nie nudzę się aż tak, jak nudziłem się od powrotu z Dublina. Jesteś jedyną inteligentną osobą, z jaką miałem ostatnio kontakt, a ja czasem potrzebuję porozmawiać z kimś innym niż moje klienckie złote rybki. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i ponownie wysunął rękę, tym razem oplatając palcami jego podbródek i tak ustawiając przy tym dłoń, że gdy Mycroft zerkał w dół, widział ciąg czaszek namalowanych flamastrem na jego gipsie. – Patrzę na ciebie i nie mogę przestać się zastanawiać, ile moglibyśmy zrobić razem, gdybyśmy byli trochę inni i tak się nawzajem nie wkurzali, gdybyśmy umieli się dogadać i byli razem po stronie złych chłopców.

– Ja z kolei wolałbym nie myśleć o takich…

– Moglibyśmy pewnie obalić królową – przerwał mu, jakby go nie słyszał. - Ja zająłbym jej miejsce, a ty byłbyś królem. Spodobałbym ci się w jej klejnotach.

– Oraz jej garsonkach i kapeluszach? – sarknął, na co Jim zamarł a potem puścił jego brodę, opadł na plecy i zaczął śmiać się w tak niepohamowany sposób, że w pierwszej chwili wydawało się, jakby dostał jakiegoś ataku.

– Bogowie, ty jednak masz poczucie humoru…! – wykrzyknął, niemal krztusząc się od chichotu, a gdy spojrzał na Mycrofta ponownie, jego oczy były lekko załzawione. – To była prawdopodobnie najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką powiedziałeś w całym swoim życiu. Gdybyś miał takie przebłyski częściej, może nawet zacząłbyś mi się podobać. Kiepska rzecz do powiedzenia po seksie, ale wybacz, _nie podobasz_ , no co poradzę? Nie da się myśleć tylko o twoim wielkim, dziwnym mózgu, w którym neurony pracują perfekcyjnie jak szwajcarski zegarek, tyle że to najnudniejszy model dostępny na rynku i ma jak na razie ponakładane plomby, których nie umiem zerwać, by go udoskonalić.

– Pewnie tak nie uważasz, ale dla mnie był to komplement.

– Pewnie tak. Cóż, ostatecznie to ciebie wybrałem, a nie szwajcarską, perfekcyjną _wyjątkowość_ w wydaniu Sherlocka. Pewnie do niektórych zabaw byłby wygodniejszy… – urwał i strzelił Mycrofta w ramię, kiedy ten spróbował się odezwać – ale z nim bym się nie przespał, bo nie mam za grosz cierpliwości do rozdziewiczania prawiczków.

– Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie zbliżał się do niego na żadnej…

– Jak teraz o tym myślę – przerwał mu ponownie – fakt, że zająłem się najpierw nim, a dopiero potem tobą, tylko dodaje punkty do mojego popieprzenia. Wiesz, to całe interesowanie się dwoma _braćmi_. Tyle że on jest niewinny, słaby i sentymentalny, więc niech się tam cieszy swoim doktorkiem w śmietniku na Baker Street. Jego emocje do kogoś innego byłyby trochę rozpraszające, nie sądzisz?

– Każde są rozpraszające i niczemu nie służą. Nie takim ludziom jak my.

– Och – westchnął, wpatrując się w niego z błyskiem w oczach. – To coś, co mógłby powiedzieć Sherlock i szczerze powiedziawszy, po tobie się tego nie spodziewałem.

– Chyba nie podejrzewasz mnie o posiadanie serca?

– Nie, po prostu takie stwierdzenia wypowiadają zwykle ludzie, którzy _mają_ serce i dobrze o nim wiedzą, ale nie potrafią z niego korzystać, więc udają, że go nie ma. 

– Podejrzewam, że robisz dokładnie to samo, więc skąd ta ironia?

– Źle mnie czytasz, to raz, a dwa… bawi mnie to, bo brzmi trochę jak… _chroni mnie samotność_ – oznajmił i zamilkł na moment. – Nawet taki porysowany psychol jak ja wie, że samotność absolutnie przed niczym nie chroni. Jeśli ty czy Sherlock w to wierzycie, obaj jesteście idiotami, ale ty większym, bo jednak on przygruchał sobie Johna. A ty?

– A ja nie mam problemów z sentymentami, w przeciwieństwie do niego.

– To popatrz, do czego cię zaprowadziła samotność: do łóżka ze mną. Jest okropnie i obaj to widzimy, ale jesteś zbyt znudzony życiem i zbyt samotny, żeby sobie mnie odmówić – wyrzucił z siebie z jakąś nieprzyjemnie rozwlekłą obojętnością, jakby chciał czuć satysfakcję, że do tego doprowadził, ale jej nie czuł. – Od dawna nikt nie poświęcił ci uwagi poza pracą, gdzie byłeś tylko, ach, mądrym, knującym politykiem i nazwiskiem bez twarzy.

– Zapominasz chyba, że _też_ tu jesteś, więc mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie dokładnie to samo.

– A ty zapominasz, że jednak mam swojego sentymentalnego pieska i mam gdzie wrócić, a ty nie – odparował złośliwie. – Zresztą, ja przynajmniej jestem ze sobą szczery, ostatnio się nudziłem i pewnie faktycznie byłem samotny, skoro jestem tu a nie w domu, pomimo że od początku byłeś odstręczający. A ty oszukujesz samego siebie, skoro wmawiasz sobie i mi przy okazji, że samotność nie jest twoim głównym motorem.

– Nie jest – wydusił, coraz bardziej spięty pod czujnym spojrzeniem jego ciemnych oczu.

– Tyle razy pytałeś mnie, czemu tu jestem. _Czemu do mnie przychodzisz Jim? Czemu, czemu, czemu? Czego ode mnie chcesz?_ Odwróćmy role i powiedz, czego niby ty chcesz? Czemu na to pozwalasz, skoro jest ci tak źle? _Czemu zgodziłeś się zgasić światło?_ – spytał z rozbawieniem, a Mycroft zamarł kompletnie, nie będąc w stanie mu na to w jakikolwiek sposób odpowiedzieć. – Powiem ci, dlaczego. Tęskniłeś za uwagą, to zrozumiałe i nawet cię za to nie winię, chociaż trochę mi cię żal, że nigdy nie umiałeś jej sobie zapewnić, od nikogo. Wolałeś być poukładany i zimny, ale widzisz, gdy jest się cały czas właściwym, takim tip-top, wszystko musi być _lalala, lalala, la-la-la_ – zaintonował utwór, którego teledysk widzieli parę dni temu w telewizji – takie od a do z, w idealnym porządku… przychodzi w końcu moment, przychodzi _ktoś_ , ktoś jak ja, kto przestawi ci jedną drobną rzecz i gdy się z tym pogodzisz _z powodu samotności_ , może się okazać, że ten układ jest jednak ciekawszy i lepszy od trzymania wszystkiego pod linijkę. A potem ten ktoś przestawia ci jeszcze dwie, drobne, nieznaczące rzeczy i zaczyna cię fascynować, że wszystko wciąż wygląda dobrze, mimo poprzestawiania i nawet nie zauważasz, że dajesz mu wolną rękę, chociaż gdzieś w środku, w tej swojej zimnej logice, chciałbyś wrócić do swojego bezpiecznego, samotnego porządku. Za dużo myślisz, ale nie patrzysz i nie widzisz już, że ten ktoś przestawia kolejne rzeczy, przestawia i przestawia, a ty zapominasz, że należałoby je poukładać i dlatego w końcu zorientujesz się, że masz wokół siebie kompletny burdel, że rzeczy poginęły i że już nie da się zrobić tak, by wszystko było od a do z, bo brakuje ci paru literek. A wiesz co jest najzabawniejsze? Patrzę teraz na ciebie i wiem, że zamiast się przestraszyć, robisz się bardziej zainteresowany i zostaniesz tu, chociaż powinieneś zabrać swoje literki, żebym ci ich nie podbierał niepostrzeżenie.

– Sugerujesz, że coś mi kradniesz? – spytał, odczekawszy dobrych kilkanaście sekund po bełkotliwym monologu Jima, w którym uderzył on chyba we wszystkie jego emocjonalne problemy, z jakimi kiedykolwiek się borykał.

– Sugerujesz, że jestem złodziejem?

– Gdy tu wszedłeś, miałeś na sobie czapkę Sherlocka i mam nadzieję, że masz ją od dawna, jeszcze z czasów…

– Byłem tam dzisiaj – przerwał mu, a gdy krew zawrzała w żyłach Mycrofta na te słowa, mężczyzna spojrzał na niego rozszerzonymi, okrągłymi oczami i defensywnie skrzyżował ręce, celowo eksponując tę złamaną. Wściekłość zmieniła swój charakter, bo ponownie nie był w stanie zareagować, nie gdy miał w pamięci, jak stracił nad sobą panowanie przed paroma dniami oraz gdy wciąż był pod wrażeniem jego wcześniejszych słów o przestawianiu przedmiotów. – Byłem tam i nie tylko tam, a wiesz, dlaczego? Bo zbyt długo nie odpowiadałeś na moją wiadomość a ja tak wyraźnie cię ostrzegałem, co się będzie działo, jeśli będziesz mnie ignorował. Będę się nudził, a gdy się nudzę, robię głupie rzeczy.

– Gdzie jeszcze byłeś? – spytał z napięciem, na co Jim roześmiał się krótko.

– Siedziba MI6. Naprawdę musicie popracować nad zabezpieczeniami albo w ogóle zmienić lokalizację, bo jeśli zacznę się nudzić za bardzo, może mi nieszczęśliwie przyjść do głowy, żeby wysadzić was wszystkich jednym kliknięciem… ot, tak – pstryknął palcami. – Ale dopóki będziesz grzecznie odpowiadał na moje wiadomości, nie będę tego potrzebować, bo chociaż marna z ciebie rozrywka, to jednak jakaś rozrywka i to zawsze coś nowego. Możesz nie zaspokajać większości moich potrzeb, ale wiesz? Dziś naprawdę dobrze mi się z tobą rozmawiało – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się w nieco szalony sposób; wydawał się widzieć, że Mycroft, mimo wszystko, czuje dokładnie to samo i że przeraża go, że czerpie niezdrową przyjemność z dyskusji tego rodzaju, nawet jeśli w ich trakcie druga strona raz po raz uderza w jego czułe punkty. – Dopóki będziesz spełniać moje malutkie zachcianki, to pewnie będzie wystarczało. Na razie wystarcza, bo na razie chciałem tylko sobie porozmawiać. Nawet nie mam ochoty znów tam iść, bo więcej zabawy dają mi rozmowy z tobą.

– I pewnie jak zwykle nie powiesz wprost, gdy będziesz mieć ochotę na coś innego?

– Nie jestem aż takim złośliwcem. No dalej. Zapytaj o to. Zapytaj-zapytaj-zapytaj…! – zapiał irytująco cienkim głosem.

– Czego teraz chcesz oprócz rozmowy?

– Zabawy bez uczuć – odparł, po czym ponownie objął palcami jego podbródek – do niej najwygodniejsi są ludzie, którzy też ich nie mają. Ich odgrywanie może dawać całkiem sporo radości, w przeciwieństwie do ich… _czucia_ – dodał, wpatrując się w jego oczy niemal nie mrugając. – Pocałuj mnie i zrób to tak, jakby ci zależało.

– Nie… nie wymagaj ode mnie niemożliwego – wydusił Mycroft, porażony samą prośbą, szybko jednak doszedł do siebie, gdy Jim zaczął chichotać, więc uznał to za kiepski żart. – Do odgrywania kochanków zatrudnij swojego pieska, zamiast się wygłupiać ze mną – dokończył, a jego słowa sprawiły, że uśmiech zamarł na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny i zmienił się w lekkie skrzywienie. Mycroft zmarszczył brwi, gdy dostrzegł w jego oczach pewien wyrzut i rozżalenie; Jim szybko się z tym uporał, ale stało się jasnym, że jest to dla niego drażliwy temat i że chociaż próbuje go bagatelizować i nazywa tamtego człowieka pieskiem, to… to nie jest tak jednostronne, jakby mogło się wydawać. Kimkolwiek był tamten mężczyzna, _zjawiskowo przystojny wojskowy_ , był dla Jima ważny, znacznie ważniejszy niż dawał po sobie poznać. Podejrzewał to już wcześniej, ale w tym momencie stało się to dla niego jasne i niemal jaskrawo oczywiste. – Dlaczego właściwie tego nie robisz? – spytał więc powoli. – Jakoś nie wierzę, że dlatego, że dla niego to nie byłaby tylko gra.

– Moje układy z moimi zwierzakami nie dotyczą cię w najmniejszym stopniu – odparł zimno, a jego twarz momentalnie stała się zacięta i straciła cała swoją wesołość sprzed paru chwil. – Zamiast zadawać głupie pytania, dolej mi wina, które przyniosłem, a sam napij się czego tam chcesz i niech będzie to na tyle mocne, żeby niemożliwe stało się możliwe. Nie wyjdę, dopóki nie pocałujesz mnie wczuwając się w to w choćby minimalnym stopniu. Czy ty naprawdę w nic nie umiesz się _wczuć_?

Mycroft nie odpowiedział na jego przytyki w żaden sposób, ponownie nie wiedząc już, czy Jim sobie z niego żartuje, czy to jakaś kolejna prowokacja czy tym razem wyjątkowo mówi całkiem serio. Po niedługim czasie tkwili razem w pościeli, każdy z innym alkoholem w ręku i tym razem – w telewizorze szumiała cicho muzyka klasyczna, a Jim tylko zerkał kpiąco na leżący przy jego udzie pilot.

Jego gość ponownie zamilkł, wyrzuciwszy z siebie w niespotykanym przypływie wylewności mnóstwo słów, które częściowo były niepokojące, ale których spora część zaskoczyła Mycrofta. Nie wiedział, co myśleć o jego wyznaniach dotyczących przeszłości i wyboru życiowej ścieżki, o sposobie, w jaki wspominał o swoim piesku, o wszystkich tych drobiazgach, które zapewne znaczyły więcej niż był w stanie to dostrzec. Miał jednak wrażenie, że cała ta nachalna rozmowność była wynikiem… czegoś głębszego. Jakby Jim po prostu nie miał z kim porozmawiać i wybrał na rozmówcę jego… mimo że brzmiało to dość mało prawdopodobnie. Niepokoiło go, że w ich dyskusji mężczyzna pokazał, że potrafił go przejrzeć, bo sam nie potrafił przejrzeć _jego_ , pomimo tej masy słów, pomimo całej tej szczerości, nawet pomimo faktu, że to Jim, a nie on, okazywał zwykle znacznie więcej emocji. Sam potrafił być rozdrażniony, zły lub zdezorientowany, zaś młodszy mężczyzna okazywał się mieć w sobie cała paletę uczuć, zmieniających się zresztą jak w kalejdoskopie, a pomimo to – umiał się bawić nimi całkowicie na zimno.

Było to dla niego niepojęte, ale cisza, jaka zaległa między nimi nie wydawała się krępująca, a wręcz w jakiś sposób go uspokoiła. Czuł się dobrze w jego cichym towarzystwie, bo Jim, chociaż był intrygującym rozmówcą, bardzo dużo zyskiwał w jego oczach, kiedy się nie odzywał; miał na sobie teraz hotelowy szlafrok, po seksie wygładził palcami włosy, a z kieliszkiem w lewej dłoni, kiedy prawa, z absurdalnie pomalowanym gipsem pozostawała schowana, wyglądał elegancko i inteligentnie, a nie jak zmanierowany, szalony błazen, który jednak często nie dbał o stan swojego ubioru i potrafił _w trakcie randki_ krzywo zapiąć koszulę.

Tego wieczoru niemal się już nie dotykali, nie mówiąc nawet o całowaniu w romantyczny sposób, ale Jim opuścił pokój hotelowy bardziej niż zazwyczaj usatysfakcjonowany i Mycroft nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Kiedy tylko pozostał sam, jakiś czas nie wiedział do końca, co ze sobą zrobić i w efekcie spędził w wynajętym pokoju jeszcze pół godziny, zanim zebrał swoje rzeczy i wrócił do własnego domu. Zabrał się tam za zaległości służbowe, które dramatycznie domagały się uwagi i ku jego zaskoczeniu okazało się, że praca idzie mu sprawniej niż przez wszystkie poprzednie dni. Starał się o tym zbyt wiele nie myśleć, bo zupełnie mu się nie podobało, że względnie udane spotkanie z Jimem Moriartym potrafiło sprawić, że pozbył się pewnego napięcia, a jego głowa wreszcie się oczyściła. Było to nielogiczne, bo przecież usłyszał wiele rzeczy, które powinny postawić go w stan gotowości, drobnych pogróżek i przytyków… i dopiero gdy kładł się nad ranem spać zorientował się, jak bardzo wyczekiwał wizyty drugiego mężczyzny, chociaż ostatnie dni milczał i powstrzymywał się od kontaktu z nim.

 

***

 

Efekt uspokojenia, który przywrócił Mycroftowi koncentrację i pozwolił skupić się w efektywny sposób na pracy, trwał niespełna dwa dni. Napięcie i paląca, wewnętrzna potrzeba powróciły i tym razem nie potrafił już walczyć z pragnieniami i sam zaproponował Jimowi spotkanie, tkwiąc jak słup soli na zapowiadającej się na wybitnie nudną kolacji z ministrem sprawiedliwości oraz jego dwoma doradcami w restauracji hotelu Savoy. Zanim jeszcze otrzymali przystawki, miał już dość tego spotkania, chciał wyrwać się stąd i na godzinę czy dwie uciec od świata, który wymagał od niego poukładania i perfekcjonizmu i znaleźć się w takim, gdzie mógł rozmawiać z kimś jak równy z równym, zerwać maskę i nie być aż tak boleśnie kulturalny i wyszlifowany.

Zerkał na telefon dyskretnie, ale odrobinę zbyt często, lecz odpowiedź nie nadeszła ani przy daniu głównym, ani gdy kelner przyniósł kartę deserów – które musieli zamówić, bo minister miał do słodyczy nawet większą słabość niż Mycroft i dyskusja z nim, zanim nie wchłonął dziennej dawki cukru, była niemal niemożliwa. Nie lubił spotkań z tym człowiekiem, bo w ich trakcie jakiekolwiek efekty kiepsko pilnowanej diety upadały – było przecież w bardzo złym tonie zamówić tylko wino czy gorzką herbatę, gdy druga strona zażyczyła sobie podwójnej porcji sernika z kruszonką i największą porcję lodów z wiśniami w likierze. Sam poprzestał na brownie, wmawiając sobie, że chociaż jest ono kaloryczne, zawiera też wystarczająco dawkę gorzkiej czekolady, by wypełnić powodowane stresem braki magnezu.

Po niedługim czasie przy ich stoliku zjawił się kelner i zaczął rozdawać zamówienia, a kiedy dotarł do ostatniego Mycrofta, postawił przy nim dodatkowy pucharek z sałatką owocową. Zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając morele, figi, granat i posiekane migdały oraz orzechy brazylijskie, a wszystko to pachnące intensywnie rozgrzanym miodem. Był absolutnie pewien, że w menu nie widział podobnego zestawu wypełnionego popularnymi afrodyzjakami, podejrzewał więc, że pomylono specjalne zamówienie kogoś z innego stolika; kiedy uniósł wzrok, by zwrócić się do kelnera i wskazać pomyłkę, natychmiast zamarł z zaciśniętym gardłem, gdy dostrzegł Jima, który w pełnym kostiumie obsługi uśmiechał się, a pochwyciwszy jego spojrzenie, puścił do niego oko.

– Czy czegoś jeszcze sobie pan życzy? – spytał spokojnym, grzecznym tonem, na co Mycroft był tylko w stanie pokręcić głową. – W takim razie życzę smacznego – oznajmił i, zupełnie ignorując pozostałe osoby przy stole, oddalił się w stronę kuchni.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł, że jedzenie go w najzwyczajniejszy sposób _podnieca_ a nie tylko zaspokaja jego słabostki. Dlatego też kiedy po wymęczonej kolacji biznesowej otrzymał wiadomość z numerem pokoju, z trudem udało mu się sprawiać pozory przyzwoitego, poważnego mężczyzny, gdy szedł w tamtym kierunku, przemierzając marmurowe korytarze i schody hotelu Savoy. W środku zastał Jima, który tkwił przy oknie, wciąż mając na sobie strój kelnera i uśmiechał się do niego zachęcająco.

– Czy deser smakował, panie Holmes? – spytał, jednak nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, a z ich gardeł przez następne pół godziny zamiast słów wydobywały się wyłącznie jęki i zduszone westchnienia. Jak zwykle nie było najlepiej i żaden z nich nie wyniósł ze zbliżenia całkowitej satysfakcji; zrobili to jednak już piąty raz, trochę automatycznie i prawdopodobnie obustronnie nie mając szczególnych oczekiwań, że niby nagle, magicznym sposobem, może zrobić się znacznie lepiej. Zdążyli się jednak przyzwyczaić do siebie na tyle, że Jim nie próbował narzekać na brak wrażeń i czułości, wiedząc, że zbyt wiele i tak ich nie dostanie, zaś Mycroft zdołał zająć się nim w ciemnościach bez poczucia, że uprawianie seksu po omacku jest aż tak fatalnym pomysłem i jedną wielką porażką – po prostu dlatego, że po wszystkim – i w trakcie – nie usłyszał całej litanii przytyków tylko krótkie, wymamrotane pod nosem _nadal nie wiesz, czym jest gra wstępna_.

Zadziało przebranie Jima, cała ta słodycz zakazanego owocu i, mimo wszystko, fakt, że jednak znali już swoje ciała i oczekiwania. Nieważne, że ich nie rozumieli ani nie realizowali – istotnym było, że drobne kompromisy pozwoliły wypracować coś wspólnego. Lichego, beznamiętnego, nudnawego, a momentami zawstydzającego czy dziwacznego. Mycroft godził się na ciemność i próbował wyczuć, co niby Jim ma na myśli chcąc jednocześnie gry wstępnej, agresji, czułości i wrażeń, ten zaś nie narzekał i ograniczył złośliwości do minimum.

Po wszystkim tkwili na pościeli hotelowej z włączoną lampką nocną i spuszczonymi do kolan spodniami, a cała atmosfera niebezpiecznego i pozbawionego racjonalności seksu bez zobowiązań sprawiła, że Mycroft nie zerwał się z łóżka i nie zaczął poprawiać ani wycierać eleganckich ubrań, chociaż wiedział, że dół marynarki ma poplamiony spermą i że w normalnych okolicznościach nie wyszedłby w takim stanie na ulicę, nawet jeśli cienki płaszcz w całości zakryłby ten dowód winy. Nie zareagował, kiedy Jim zaczął wpatrywać się w plamę z fascynacją, a potem przesunął po niej palcami, jeszcze bardziej rozmazując zasychającą wilgoć, jednak stanowczo chwycił go za nadgarstek, gdy mężczyzna sięgnął do jego kieszeni, w której znajdowała się lekko wygnieciona paczka cienkich papierosów.

– Są tu czujniki dymu – powiedział, na co Jim wzruszył ramionami.

– Wiem, gdzie się znajdują i wiem, jak je popsuć – oznajmił, po czym wymsknął się z uścisku zszokowanego Mycrofta i lekko podciągnął spodnie, nie zapinając ich jednak; zeskoczył z łóżka, wpatrując się niego wyzywająco, a następnie zaczął przesuwać fotel w róg w pokoju.

– Nie zrobisz tego…

– Założymy się? – parsknął, wdrapując się na mebel; ku zgrozie Mycrofta, zaczął balansować na palcach, stojąc na chybotliwym oparciu fotela, ale zaskakująco szybko poradził sobie z rozkręceniem niewielkiego urządzenia, w którym po chwili doprowadził do zwarcia, a niewielka błękitna lampka zgasła. – To co, drugą sam rozmontujesz? – spytał, odwracając się w jego stronę, a w jego palcach błysnął wyczarowany nie wiadomo kiedy, drobny przedmiot i dopiero gdy mężczyzna z dziecinnym okrzykiem zeskoczył z fotela, lekko się przy tym potykając i w ostatniej chwili odzyskując równowagę, Mycroft zorientował się, że za śrubokręt użył szpilki od krawata, drogiej, robionej najprawdopodobniej na zamówienie, a teraz wygiętej na końcu i zupełnie już nieużytecznej.

– Nie będę demolował…

– Ja zapłaciłem za ten pokój. Nikt się nie dowie, że Mycroft Holmes dokonuje aktów wandalizmu – powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem, zbliżając się do niego z szerokim uśmiechem i wyciągniętą ręką. – No dalej… _przypraw sobie życie_ i nie bądź nudziarzem.

– Mam już _przyprawioną_ marynarkę, którą będę musiał wyrzucić, bo…

– Bo będzie ci wstyd oddać ją do pralni – dośpiewał Jim i parsknął głośnym śmiechem. – No dalej. Naprawdę nie chcesz? Na pewno _nigdy_ nie zrobiłeś czegoś takiego. Grzeczny, poukładany chłopiec z zaczesaną na boczek grzywką. Oglądałem twoje zdjęcia szkolne. Wyglądałeś uroczo. Mogłem być w szkole wnerwiającym, aspołecznym kujonem, ale nawet ja śmiałem się z takich pozbawionych jaj sztywniaków – powiedział, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, wpatrując się w niego, jakby wyzywał go na pojedynek i…

Zadziałało. Mycroft nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego właściwie nie odmówił, przecież wcale nie chciał nigdzie się wspinać i czegokolwiek tu psuć, czuł się idiotycznie, tak naprawdę nawet nie chciało mu się palić, ale oto rozmontowywał czujnik dymu w jednym z najsłynniejszych hoteli w Londynie, stojąc na dębowym biurku w poplamionym spermą garniturze – a parę minut później tkwił z powrotem w łóżku i pozwalał, by król przestępczej sieci podpalał mu papierosa. Wpatrywał się w jego ciemne, okrągłe oczy, gdy mężczyzna zaciągnął się dymem po raz pierwszy, gdy strzepał popiół wprost na pościel i oderwał się od nich dopiero, kiedy chciał się pozbyć własnej, wypalonej końcówki papierosa i użył do tego celu napoczętej paczki.

– Frajer. Ja płacę. A pościel i tak wyrzucą – powiedział Jim z kpiną w głosie.

Następnym razem Mycroft, walcząc ze sobą, powtórzył jego gest, chociaż popiół na kołdrze ze zdobionej satyny był dla niego czymś odrażającym i niemal świętokrackim. Podobnie jak pet, który dogaszony został przez Jima na poduszce i zostawił wypaloną dziurę, tak jak dwie rozmontowane, martwe czujki i plama, która wydawała się śmiać z niego, gdy opuszczał pokój hotelowy, odprowadzany chichotem drugiego mężczyzny.

 

***

 

Dwa dni później paląca potrzeba powtórki sprawiła, że to on zamówił pokój w hotelu, nie Savoy, oczywiście – czuł, że nie zjawi się w tym miejscu przez wiele miesięcy, chociaż wiedział, że nikt nigdy nie dowie się, że zniszczył pościel i czujnik dymu w jednym z apartamentów. W dokumentach figurowało jego nazwisko, a Anthea na nieszczęście dowiedziała się, dokąd idzie, toteż gdy Jim na samym początku spotkania spróbował powtórzyć wyczyn z papierosami, stanowczo mu się przeciwstawił. Skończyło się szamotaniną i paroma drobnymi siniakami na ramieniu młodszego mężczyzny, w miejscu, gdzie ścisnął go odrobinę za mocno. Rozdrażnienie akurat tego dnia ośmieliło Mycrofta i seks był w efekcie szybszy niż ostatnio, a on, pomimo ciemności i całego krępującego działania po omacku nie zawahał się, by zachowywać się gwałtowniej, przycisnąć Jima do pościeli, by wziąć go mocno i głęboko, bez zbędnych słów, ale po bardziej zaawansowanych niż w przypadku jego dawnych kochanków przygotowaniach.

Znów nie było namiętnie, a jego ostrości nie dało się nazwać jeszcze brutalnością, pomimo powrotu do lekkie podduszania, ciągnięcia leżącego pod nim mężczyzny za włosy i unieruchomienia jego bioder w niewygodnej pozycji. Po wszystkim Jim chichotał, ewidentnie dumny z siebie, że udało mu się go sprowokować i wydawał się nie przejmować faktem, że nie udało mu się szczytować w trakcie seksu, a ustne manewry Mycrofta wokół jego penisa zajęły sporo czasu, zanim przyniosły jakikolwiek efekt.

– _Seks to seks._ Nawet nie chce mi się narzekać. Podaj mi wino. O, zamówiłeś takie, jakie lubię, to pomyłka czy przypadek? – wyrzucił z siebie, zupełnie zwyczajnie i obojętnie, jakby wymuszony orgazm nie zrobił na nim większego wrażenie – bo i pewnie nie zrobił, a Mycroft po raz kolejny zaczął przez niego popadać w kompleksy dotyczące swojej sprawności seksualnej, chociaż podobnych lęków nie miał nawet podczas pierwszego razu, wiele lat temu. – W sumie o to mi chodziło, pokazałeś te swoje wypolerowane pazurki. A ja już się bałem, że bez świecidełek niczego nie potrafisz. No, nie dąsaj się. Nie było aż tak źle – zakończył, wypowiadając te słowa takim tonem, jakby był nauczycielem pocieszającego najsłabszego ucznia w klasie, że chociaż miał najmniej punktów na klasówce z całej grupy, to przecież jednak zdał. Po czymś takim powinien był go wyrzucić – i Jim to dostrzegł, oczywiście, on zawsze dostrzegał _więcej_ – i dlatego zrobił się milszy, przestał marudzić i samodzielnie zainicjował rozmowę o wahaniach na giełdzie, chociaż Mycroft był niemal pewny, że wcale nie chce o tym dyskutować, ale po prostu nie chce jeszcze kończyć spotkania.

Następnego dnia wzmógł wciąż bezskuteczne poszukiwania pieska Moriarty’ego, angażując się w nie osobiście i nie osiągnął zupełnie nic, a frustracja z tego powodu sprawiła, że postanowił dać sobie spokój ze spotkaniami przynajmniej na parę dni; zaległości w pracy znów zaczęły u niego narastać, ale mimo to nie potrafił odmówić, kiedy Jim zadzwonił do niego i wyrwał go z ważnego spotkania z ministrem transportu. Powiedział mu, że nie życzy sobie telefonów na służbowy telefon, co zostało skwitowane głośnym śmiechem i kpiącym stwierdzeniem, że przecież _mógł nie odbierać i mógł nie przyjeżdżać_. Chichot zamarł na ustach Jima, kiedy zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem i zaczął ściągać mu spodnie niemal w progu pomieszczenia i gdy brał go przy drzwiach, zaciskając palce na jego dłoni, która moment wcześniej sięgnęła po włącznik światła. Do słów, jakie miały nadejść później już się przyzwyczaił, tak na dobrą sprawę niemal czekał na złośliwości, bo były oczywiste, a Jimowi nigdy nie odpowiadało to, co z nim robił.

Strzelił go po pośladkach, kiedy w przytyku o _samotnych, niewyżytych, starszych panach_ usłyszał więcej jadu niż był w stanie znieść, a stłumiony, pełen zaskoczenia pisk był wystarczającym zadośćuczynieniem za jego płonące ze wstydu policzki. Tego wieczoru uprawiali seks jeszcze raz, w łóżku, gdzie Moriarty wydawał się nakręcić po tym krótkim przejawie agresji i wiercił tak bardzo, że Mycroft przywiązał mu ręce do łóżka własnym krawatem i udał, że nie słyszy pojedynczych jęków, oznaczających z całą pewnością ból a nie przyjemność. Zmieniły się one w przytłumione kwilenie, które powinno go opanować i kazać mu zwolnić, lecz zamiast tego jego pchnięcia stały się silniejsze i skończył znacznie szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jim odepchnął go od siebie gdy tylko został rozwiązany i trzasnął Mycrofta po rękach, kiedy spróbował zapalić lampkę lub zbliżyć się do niego; po paru jednak minutach leżenia nieruchomo na łóżku i syczenia na każdą próbę rozmowy, sam po niego sięgnął – najpierw by go pocałować, potem popchnąć w dół, a wreszcie każąc mu klęknąć przy łóżku, co zrobił bez słowa sprzeciwu i wykonywał drobne polecenia dotyczące prędkości i tego, jak Jim chce być dotykany… w końcu trochę przesadził, oczywiście że tak, więc drugiej stronie coś się należało, prawda…? Miał prawo tego żądać, jeśli seks był dla niego na tyle kiepski, że gdy skończyli nie był nawet podniecony.

Nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że następnego dnia ponownie się umówili, w kolejnym anonimowym hotelu ani jak dał się sprowokować na tyle, by po raz pierwszy uderzyć Jima w twarz – gdy o tym myślał, nawet nie pamiętał, o co chodziło. Nie włożył w to całej siły, a mężczyzna dwie godziny później, gdy go opuszczał, nie miał na policzku nawet śladu. Kulał jednak bardziej niż zwykle i starał się uważać na każdy swój krok, co było uzasadnione. Tak samo jak chrypka, którą Mycroft miał przez cały następny dzień.

Gdy wmawiał zmartwionej jego przeziębieniem Anthei, że miał spotkanie w zbyt mocno klimatyzowanej sali, nawet nie mrugnął, a ona tylko skinęła głową, nie próbując jednak udawać, że mu wierzy. Parę godzin później nie zaprotestował ani słowem, gdy Jim podjechał pod siedzibę służb specjalnych nowym porsche i zabrał go do dodatkowego mieszkania w centrum, a potem dał się przycisnąć do łóżka i uderzyć kilkakrotnie, w ramach kary za całe upokorzenie, jakim była krótka dyskusja z jego zbyt dużo widzącą asystentką. Chichotał, chociaż seks znów nie dał mu wiele fizycznej satysfakcji i nie wydawał się zadowolony z paru nowych siniaków, jakie pojawiły się na jego biodrach i żebrach, ale zemścił się za nie kilkoma mocnymi ugryzieniami, za które Mycroft miał najszczerszą ochotę wybić mu zęby a także potężnym uderzeniem go gipsem w tył głowy, które to miejsce wciąż pulsowało tępym bólem.

Okłamał ambasadora Argentyny, że jest przeziębiony, gdy zjawił się na lunchu z zakrytą cienkim szalikiem szyją, naznaczoną gęstymi, soczystymi malinkami, gdzieś na dnie umysłu pamiętając, że obiecali sobie nie zostawiać widocznych śladów. Nie potrafił wszczynać o to awantury, gdyż tego dnia Jim był potulny i słodki, nie krytykował niczego i wyjątkowo wrócił do dziwacznej wersji, gdzie szuka czułości bez szczególnej nadziei, że ją dostanie, a całe spotkanie – tym razem w jakimś mieszkaniu, które zorganizował im Moriarty – po raz pierwszy nie doprowadziło do seksu, bo z pretensjami w oczach wylizywali się z drobnych zranień, jakie zadali sobie poprzedniego dnia, tkwili na kanapie w eleganckich, wyprasowanych garniturach i dyskutowali o sytuacji ekonomicznej na Dalekim Wschodzie, pijąc wyjątkowo brandy, gdyż Jim uparł się, że jest tak obolały, iż potrzebuje czegoś słodszego i mocniejszego niż zazwyczaj. Opuszczali mieszkanie razem, zamierzając rozejść się do różnych taksówek – lecz zanim Mycroft zrobił krok w stronę oczekującej taryfy, niższy mężczyzna przyciągnął go do siebie i nie zważając na pojedynczych przechodniów, mocno pocałował go w usta.

– Wyłączyłem kamery. Do zobaczenia niebawem, panie Holmes – wymruczał na odchodnym i, wciąż poruszając się przez naruszone żebra odrobinę ostrożniej, oddalił się, zostawiając go zupełnie oniemiałego i zszokowanego.

Podejrzewał, że właśnie w tym momencie, gdy tkwił pod starym blokiem mieszkalnym w nieciekawej dzielnicy, w drobnej, późnowiosennej mżawce, uderzyło go, w co się wpakował. To już nie było przyzwyczajenie po kilku nieudanych randkach i zgoda na kiepski seks tylko dlatego, że reszta była względna. Tutaj nic nie było właściwe i normalne, nie dawało to radości, powodowało wyrzuty sumienia, psuło mu relacje w pracy i wpływało na jego obowiązki. Nie nazwałby tego jeszcze obsesją, ale uzależnieniem – jak najbardziej, bo dokładnie tak się czuł, gdy zaczął w jedynym przejawie buntu popalać w tajemnicy na początku studiów. Palenie stało się nową normalnością już po dwóch tygodniach i podobnie rzecz się miała z Jimem Moriartym, który robił mu te wszystkie niezrozumiałe rzeczy, który nie umiał uprawiać seksu jak dorosły facet, miał niestworzone wymagania i jasno dawał mu przy tym do zrozumienia, że chciałby kogoś lepszego, przystojniejszego, bardziej utalentowanego i – czego już nie dopowiadał – bardziej podobnego do jego tajemniczego pieska.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wmanewrował się w relację, z której nie mogło wyniknąć nic dobrego, to już wykraczało poza niegroźny bunt przeciwko światu, który żądał od niego całkowitego oddania; to nie była tylko niegroźna w sumie używka, lecz coś znacznie więcej, coś, co burzyło całe jego poukładanie, które zawsze traktował jak świętość. Nie potrafił tak po prostu przestać, bo przez natrętną obecność i hałaśliwość Jima silniej niż kiedykolwiek odczuwał samotność gdy tylko mężczyzna znikał z horyzontu. Widział już momenty manipulacji, te wszystkie prowokacje mając na celu rozzłoszczenie go, a potem prezentowanie zranień i gipsu za każdym razem, gdy Jim próbował wymusić coś łagodniejszego albo wzbudzić w nim poczucie winy. Wiedział to, oczywiście, przecież był geniuszem – jednak nie powiedział nigdy ani słowa, gdy mężczyzna przez kolejne dni zgarniał go samochodem z różnych miejsc, oznajmiając, że zamówił już pokój i kupił wino.

Nie zaprotestował też, gdy po blisko dwóch tygodniach gonitwy i nieudanego, chociaż coraz bardziej agresywnego seksu w kolejnych anonimowych pokojach, Jim odwiedził go nad ranem w jego domu, z premedytacją włamując się przez okno tak, by uruchomić alarm. Kiedy wspólnie uporali się wyłączeniem tego ostatniego, Mycroft przyjął od niego prezent w postaci kompletu filiżanek, białych, w nietypowym kształcie, znanej marki modnego designera, które kompletnie mu się nie podobały, ale w których przyrządził im mocną herbatę.

Nie potrafił powiedzieć ani słowa sprzeciwu, gdy Jim zaciągnął go do sypialni, każąc mu wziąć ze sobą laptop i zanim poszli do łóżka uruchomił w nim dyskotekową, koszmarną piosenkę, w której wokalista wyśpiewywał, że _chce być jego więźniem i da się zamknąć w klatce_. Czuł, jak się pogrąża, gdy pozwalał Jimowi podśpiewywać te słowa, poruszając się w jego ciele a potem – nucić samą melodię, gdy wspólnie jedli w jego ręcznie wyszywanej pościeli śniadanie, do zrobienia którego młodszy mężczyzna zmusił Mycrofta jednym spojrzeniem.

Gdy wczesnym rankiem został sam, wykończony i bez szans na choćby dwie dodatkowe godziny snu, słowa tego utworu wciąż huczały mu w głowie. Był rozbity po kolejnym, kiepskim i smutnym seksie z przyzwyczajenia, będącym jak narkotyk nieudolnie leczący go z samotności – i uświadomił sobie wówczas, że najwyraźniej to on dawał się z własnej woli _zamykać w klatce_ i sam pozwolił na _wyrzucenie klucza_ , tyle że w przeciwieństwie do postaci z piosenki, wcale tego nie chciał i gdy wszystko się zaczynało, nawet przez jeden krótki moment nie sądził, że do czegoś takiego dopuści.

Nie potrafił się wyrwać przez wszystkie te spotkania z ostatnich kilkunastu dni i dawał wciągnąć coraz głębiej i głębiej, jednak teraz, gdy tkwił w swojej jasnej kuchni i myślał o wszystkich obowiązkach, jakich nie dopilnuje albo zawali, o ile Anthea o wszystko za niego nie zadba, coś w nim pękło. Wiedział, że musi sobie zrobić przerwę, przynajmniej kilkudniową, aby się uspokoić, zrobić sobie odwyk i oczyścić myśli, bo po prostu czuł, że zaczyna szaleć i po raz pierwszy w życiu rozumiał, co przeżywał Sherlock w swoich ciągach narkotycznych.

Pomimo wczesnej pory, zadzwonił do swojej asystentki i poprosił o pilne zorientowanie się w składzie delegacji zagranicznych, jakie w najbliższym czasie były zorganizowane – a wczesnym popołudniem pakował już walizkę, aby na cztery dni wyruszyć samotnie do Oslo w zastępstwie innego przedstawiciela służb specjalnych na półoficjalną wizytę w norweskiej agenturze. Postarał się, tym razem robiąc to całkowicie sumiennie, aby żadna dokumentacja papierowa czy elektroniczna nie wskazywała na jego udział w tej sprawie, założył na swój telefon służbowy dodatkowe zabezpieczenia, a w drodze na wojskowe lotnisko wysłał do Jima zdawkową wiadomość, że musi pilnie wyjechać, że są to sprawy służbowe i nie będzie z nim żadnego kontaktu przez kilka dni. 

Nie odpisał ani słowem, gdy dostał smsa, w którym mężczyzna pytał, jak długo ma zamiar bawić się w odwyk od niego, a zanim wsiadł do samolotu – wyłączył telefon, uruchamiając drugi, na który Anthea miała przekierowywać mu najpilniejsze i niecierpiące zwłoki tematy.

Błagał w myślach wszystkie nadprzyrodzone moce, w które nigdy nie wierzył, aby parodniowa przerwa i ucieczka z Londynu przywróciły mu zdrowy rozsądek, ale tak na dobrą sprawę czuł, że oszukuje samego siebie, licząc, że to wystarczy, aby wyleczył się z Jima Moriarty’ego.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-spoiler do następnego rozdziału: pojawią się długo wyczekiwani... goście ;)


	10. Parapetówka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W rozdziale pojawią się… goście, stąd tytuł ;) specjalna dedykacja dla wszystkich proszących o Modelkę oraz mini-crack z Bondem, do którego zainspirowało mnie parę zdań ze Skyfall. Nie jestem ekspertem bondowym, oglądałam tylko kilka filmów i to w sumie raczej luźne nawiązanie, bo to równie dobrze może być każdy inny agent specjalny – dlatego celowo ani razu nie powiedziałam w tekście wprost, o kim mowa, aby osób nieuznających sherlockowo-bondowego crackowania to nadmiernie nie raziło ;)

***

 

Jim się starał. Przyjeżdżał w różne miejsca o dowolnej porze, wezwany przez Mycrofta smsem lub po prostu czując, jak samotność dobija go tak bardzo, że nie jest w stanie wysiedzieć w pustym domu nawet minuty dłużej. Udawał kelnera i boya hotelowego, obsługiwał go podczas służbowej kolacji, wyrywał spod siedziby służb specjalnych a raz w skrajnej desperacji zadzwonił do niego, chociaż zdecydowanie preferował komunikację za pomocą wiadomości tekstowych.

Prowokował go jak dotychczas i czasem w końcu zaczął doczekiwać się reakcji. Drobnych ataków, nie aż tak bolesnych, ale wymownych pokazów siły i momentów brutalności w łóżku – jednak wszystko to okazywało się nie wystarczać, wszędzie czegoś mu brakowało a Mycroft, nawet gdy reagował… nie robił tego wystarczająco, robił źle, za mocno, za lekko, po prostu _nie tak_. Nieważne, że wskazywał mu błędy i uważał, że jest jednoznaczny w wyrażaniu swoich potrzeb, bo mężczyzna wypełniał polecenia jakoś sztywno i niepełnie, jakby wciąż nie rozumiał, o co mu chodzi, jakby nie potrafił go wyczuć i jakby przefiltrowywał sobie jego słowa przez własną percepcję i realizował to, co usłyszał, na swój sposób.

Początkowo powodowało to u Jima po prostu brak satysfakcji, irytację i zażenowanie, ale z każdą kolejną mdłą schadzką docierało do niego silniej, że Mycroft nigdy nie był tym, czego potrzebował i na co miał ochotę oraz że całego tego potencjału, jakiego szukał na początku, po prostu w nim nie było. Na jego wygląd nie zwracał już uwagi, przywykł do niego i gdy wystarczająco się na tym skupił, był nawet w stanie dostrzec w nim jakieś zalety. Miał zadbane dłonie z tylko trochę zbyt gładką skórą... jasne oczy, a Jim zawsze lubił niebieskie i… i to by było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o jego fizyczne walory. Głównym problemem było jednak wnętrze a nie nieciekawa powierzchowność, cały jego charakter i sposób w jaki przetwarzał fakty, bo, na litość, trzy pierwsze numerki mogły być słabe, ale z czasem nawet najbardziej nieudolny kochanek powinien się czegoś nauczyć; fakt, że się nie uczył, nie tylko go drażnił, ale też w pewien sposób niepokoił, bo _może to z nim było coś nie tak_.

Nieważne, jak wiele złośliwych słów wypowiedział i jak był dosłowny czy wręcz wulgarny w swoich przytykach, Mycroft zaciskał usta, kiwał głową, robił, co mu kazano – i zawodził na całej linii, raz po raz. Jim nie jechał do niego po zaspokojenie, na to już w sumie przestał liczyć, ale po prostu by sprawdzić, czy może w końcu coś do niego dotarło, lecz _nie docierało_ , a co gorsza, starszy mężczyzna wydawał się sądzić, że jest inaczej, chciał się spotykać, nie protestował, prezentował mu jakąś żałosną wersję namiętności i chyba pogodził się z tym, że jest źle i lepiej nie będzie. Ironiczne do bólu stwierdzenie _seks to seks, nie było aż tak źle_ wziął najwyraźniej na poważnie, co już zakrawało o absurd. Jim po prostu nie mógł ogarnąć, jak Mycroft, przy całym jego geniuszu, mógł sądzić, że robi wszystko, co powinien – podczas gdy ani razu nie udało mu się wyczuć _tego właściwego_ momentu, gdy dotykiem i westchnieniami prosił go w trakcie seksu o jakąś pojedynczą, jasną i oczywistą rzecz.

Gdyby potrafił spojrzeć na ich zbliżenia obiektywnie, pewnie uznałby, że Mycroft _czegoś_ się nauczył, ale Jim nie uznawał półśrodków i niedoróbek. Oczekiwał więcej, wyraźnego progresu i zmian na lepsze, a na początku sądził, że seks z kimś takim będzie zapierał dech w piersiach, gdy tylko stopią się wszystkie lody i runą mury oporów moralnych; zamiast tego widział stopniowo rozpadającą się ruderę a cokolwiek się _topiło_ , przypominało teraz raczej na wpół rozmarzniętego, marcowego bałwanka na zabłoconym placu zabaw. Nie dało się korzystać z huśtawek, bo wciąż było za chłodno, z rozmokłego śniegu nie dało się niczego nowego ulepić, a o tak oczekiwanym _wulkanie_ nie było nawet mowy.

Miał momentami wrażenie, że w seksie lepszy byłby dziewiczy Sherlock z tą jego aseksualną niewinnością, bo on przynajmniej rozumiał Jima i analizowałby jego słowa aż do bólu, a nie upraszczał wszystko i… takie porównania nie miały sensu, bo zaczynał przez nie żałować, że jednak nie uderzył do młodszego Holmesa gdy był odpowiedni moment. Teraz zaś nie miało to już sensu, bo musiałby budować wszystko od zera, a Mycroft, gdyby został porzucony dla swojej młodszej, ładniejszej i bardziej emocjonalnej wersji, mógłby małym paluszkiem zepsuć im zabawę z powodu zazdrości, urażonej dumy i po prostu wściekłości, że Jim dobrał się do jego czułego punktu.            

Odsuwał na bok myśli o Sebastianie, bo on z kolei niemal czytał mu w myślach, jeśli chodziło o kwestie seksualne i teraz, gdy był tak daleko i gdy Jim tęsknił za nim tak, że nie był w stanie przebywać w ich wspólnym domu bez szalenia, rozumiał z pełną mocą, jak bardzo brakowało mu jego słodkich, natychmiastowych reakcji na każde, najmniejsze nawet skinienie i pisk. On by przerwał, kiedy Jim byłby na granicy krzyczenia z bólu, na miłość boską, on nie pozwoliłby nawet na najmniejszy jęk nieoznaczający przyjemności i doskonale by zrozumiał, że nie tego rodzaju dominacji i bolesności w tym momencie potrzebuje – abstrahując od tego, że mężczyzna w ogóle nie zamierzał zabawiać się w podobnych klimatach. Ale gdyby jednak się _zgodził_ , wiedziałby, co ma robić i z jaką siłą, zaś Mycroft _nie wiedział_ , a im bardziej Jim tęsknił za Sebastianem, tym bardziej był wściekły na starszego Holmesa, że w absolutnie żadnym aspekcie nie potrafi go zastąpić. Po ich schadzce, gdzie kolejny raz przesadził i poruszał się w jego ciele mocno i bezmyślnie, pomimo coraz głośniejszych jęków bólu ze strony Jima, konsultant-przestępca szczerze rozważał wysłanie zlecenia jakiemuś swojemu snajperowi, który pozbyłby się raz na zawsze najbardziej prawdopodobnie nieudolnego kochanka, jaki stąpał po ziemi. Było mu podobnie jak w Dublinie, czuł do siebie obrzydzenie i tym razem był zażenowany na tyle, że nie zadzwonił do Sebastiana, wstydząc się brzmienia własnego głosu i ograniczył się do wysłania mu smsa z pytaniem, kiedy wraca.

No, piętnastu smsów.

A potem wypił dwa kieliszki mocnego wina na odwagę i tak zadzwonił, nie mówiąc mu ani słowa prawdy, za to pociągając nosem i opowiadając bajki o tym, że tak strasznie się bez niego nudzi i że dłużej tego nie wytrzyma. Wiedział oczywiście, że Sebastian i Modelka mieli w Czechach problemy i że przedłużająca się nieobecność jest uzasadniona, ale nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości i wymusił na nich, by skończyli sprawę w ciągu maksymalnie tygodnia, a jeśli nie będzie to możliwe – pozbyli się niewygodnych świadków i wrócili tak czy inaczej.

Nie potrafił sobie odpowiedzieć na pytanie, czemu wciąż jeździ do Mycrofta i tak naprawdę nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać. Nuda i samotność były głównymi przyczynami, może też jakiś rodzaj przyzwyczajenia albo po prostu jego patologiczna potrzeba rozrywania się rzeczami, które były głupie i niebezpieczne. Pewnie wszystkiego po trochu. A poza tym fakt, że Mycroft – mimo tej całej jego nieudolności w seksie – jednak zaczął się _starać_ i był wciąż odrobinę interesujący przez fakt, że tak szybko zaczął się _psuć_ zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Nie był już poukładanym starszym panem w niemodnych garniturach, wypastowanych butach i z parasolką, lecz trochę zbyt mądrym jak na ten świat facetem, który zupełnie nieoczekiwanie zaczął mieć kryzys wieku średniego, skutkujący romansem z młodszym i kompletnie popieprzonym facetem. Dawał się wmanewrowywać w sytuacje, na które nie miał ochoty, przyjmował i serwował im odpowiednie alkohole, nieco lepiej dało się z nim rozmawiać – tak naprawdę akurat w pewnych dyskusjach nie był aż tak nudny, jak się tego można było po nim spodziewać, chociaż, oczywiście, dyskusje w łóżku o polityce i ekonomii były ze strony Jima aktem pewnej desperacji, bo wolałby w nim robić inne rzeczy. A jeśli miałby już dyskutować, chciałby rzucać mu w twarz przeszłością, szantażować go, bawić się nim jak kukiełką dzięki informacjom jakie pozyskał w trakcie więzienia – lecz prawie tego nie robił, bo nie potrafił zmusić się do wysilenia na coś podobnego. Dyskutowali więc o kursach walut, wahaniach na giełdzie i swoich typach na kandydata na pokojową nagrodę Noble’a, chociaż Jim momentami miał ochotę płakać z nudów.

Pomimo tego wszystkiego, był z natury optymistą i naprawdę starał się uznawać dyskusje Mycrofta za coś w najlepszym wypadku pozytywnego, a w najgorszym – neutralnego. Zawsze było to lepsze niż inne rozrywki, jakie mógł mu zapewnić Mycroft, gdy tak krążyli wokół siebie; był to właściwie jedyny bezpieczny i relaksujący w nudny sposób temat, taki krótki przerywnik między wszystkim, co wskazywało, jak bardzo do siebie nie pasują, że w sumie się nie znoszą i że ich relacja pewnego dnia rozpadnie się z wielkim hukiem. Mycroft wiedział, że popełnia błąd za błędem i że cokolwiek między nimi powstało, nie przetrwa próby czasu, jednak gdy Jima przy nim nie było, chodził rozbity i kompletnie uzależnił się od ich spotkań, chociaż jednocześnie ich nie chciał. Widać było, że nie jest do końca sobą, że każda ich schadzka rozbija go psychicznie na kawałki, bo momentami widział, _musiał_ widzieć, że reagował aż za bardzo i czasem w najmniej oczekiwanych chwilach hamował się tylko dlatego, że napotkał palcami na gips albo jakiegoś wyraźniejszego siniaka z poprzedniego spotkania.

Istniały więc drobne, wymuszone pozytywy ich spotkań, inne niż lekarstwo na nudę i samotność, ale cała lista negatywów nieustannie przeważała. Najgorsza była chyba parodii czułości, jaką Jim czasem próbował wyciągnąć z Mycrofta, a która okazywała się sztywna, sztuczna i zupełnie nie pasowała do tego chłodnego i zazwyczaj pragmatycznego do bólu człowieka. Brzmiało to dość żałośnie, ale mężczyzna _nie umiał się przytulać_ i Jim szybko stwierdził, że chyba nie chce, aby w ogóle próbował. Gdy ostatniej nocy w jego domu chciał przeleżeć w jego łóżku, gdyż sam również robił się zmęczony tą bezsensowną bieganiną, wszystko znów było nie tak: w suchym stwierdzenie Holmesa _wykąp się i ubierz, za dziesięć minut będzie śniadanie_ nie było absolutnie nic pociągającego, na litość, jak ten człowiek mógł nie wiedzieć, że prośba o śniadanie do łóżka oznacza, że chce mieć je podane z pocałunkami i choćby jednym, miłym słowem…? Jim wolał już, aby kompletnie darował on sobie serwowania mu posiłków, jeśli miał to robić w taki sposób. Mógł go wykopać z domu albo zareagować agresją, choćby znów miało boleć za bardzo, coś, cokolwiek, byle nie ta bezpłciowa, beznamiętna grzeczność, jaką okazuje się niechcianemu gościowi, który nieco się zasiedział.

Gdy Mycroft nie zdołał nad sobą zapanować i pozwalał sobie na krótkie przebłyski agresji, Jim, tak jak było od samego początku, nie do końca wiedział, jak ma się zachowywać, poza dawaniem w krytycznych momentach pozbawionych słów sygnałów, że to dla niego za dużo, które zresztą sygnały starszy mężczyzna całkowicie ignorował. Wówczas wycofywał się w fałszywą uległość, której jakoś nie do końca czuł i która wydawała się do niego nie pasować – mimo że sądził niegdyś, iż będzie inaczej. Było mu źle i głupio, że w takich chwilach, dokładnie w trakcie zbliżeń, gdzie wszystko stawało się nieznośne, nie umiał powiedzieć _dość_ i że odzyskiwał całą odwagę dopiero, gdy było już właściwie po wszystkim, a Mycroft bardziej lub mniej niemrawo próbował go ssać i doprowadzić tym do orgazmu. Te momenty może i miały swój urok, ale podejrzewał, że tylko dlatego, że były to właściwie jedyne, gdzie z jako-takim powodzeniem udawało mu się fantazjować, że ma między swoimi nogami Sebastiana.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy Mycroft zdaje sobie sprawę z jego marzeń i myśli, ale zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. Mężczyzna nic dla niego nie znaczył, byli dla siebie tylko odskocznią od codzienności i niczym więcej, lekiem na nudę oraz jednostronnym uzależnieniem. Był przekonany, że chociaż fizycznie wychodzi na tym gorzej, to ostatecznie Mycroft będzie bardziej poraniony psychicznie; to on miał więcej do stracenia, zaangażował się silniej i nie miał poza nim nikogo innego, z kim mógłby na każde zawołanie się zabawić. Wystarczyło rzucić paroma pogróżkami, słabymi i zupełnie niepoważnymi, a mężczyzna spinał się i wypełniał polecenia… no, szło mu fatalnie i żałośnie, ale jednak to robił. Jim nie musiał nawet grozić mu Sherlockowi – samo jego imię działało na starszego Holmesa jak zastrzyk paraliżujący; nie musiał przypominać mu, że próby zemsty czy zamknięcia go w więzieniu skończyłyby się zdradzeniem wszelkich tajemnic Mycrofta, bo ten to wiedział. To już nawet nie było wyzwanie, doskonale wiedział, ile może mu zrobić i… nawet tej rozrywki mu odmówiono.

Widywał się więc z nieciekawym, kiepskim w łóżku, przeciętnym wizualnie facetem, z którym nawet się nie lubili, uprawiali beznadziejny seks, prowadzili rozmowy na nieciekawe tematy, czasem porzucali paroma zdaniami przytyków – Jim pokazał mu, że jest górą, Mycroft przyjmował to do wiadomości. Spotykali się w dziwnych miejscach, ale dreszczyk mijał bardzo szybko, zanim zdołał się nacieszyć poczuciem zakazanego owocu. Gdy dostawał pożądany kiedyś ból, okazywało się, że w tym wydaniu jednak go nie chciał, ale nie potrafił tego zwerbalizować… a potem wracał do domu, z przekonaniem, że oto zmienił nudnego sztywniaka w nudnego _posuwacza_ i trafiał na puste ściany, w których brakowało kogoś, kogo pragnąłby w tym momencie zobaczyć, dotknąć i wyrzucić przy nim wszystkie słowa o tym, jak strasznie zawiódł się na Mycrofcie i wyznaniem, że zamierza to niebawem skończyć, bo nie o takim wygrywaniu i rozbudzaniu wulkanów marzył, gdy pierwszy raz władował mu się do domu i zaproponował pokręcony układ.

Dokładnie w tym momencie, gdy wydawał się wygrywać bez krzty satysfakcji jakiegokolwiek rodzaju i gdy rozważał zakończenie tej koszmarnej relacji tak, aby Mycrofta zabolało najbardziej, dostał od niego zdawkową, suchą wiadomość o pilnym wyjeździe. Holmes zniknął w jednej chwili z radarów sieci i nie odpisał na pytanie, kiedy wraca, tak po prostu zignorował go, bez żadnego powodu czy wyjaśnień, a Jim dostał szału. Ten cholerny sztywniak mógł go nie pociągać i nie obchodzić, jednak nie był w stanie znieść, że zniknął bez słowa i go zostawił, ot tak. Że zdołał się wyrwać i ruszył załatwiać jakieś sprawy, chociaż nic o tym nie wspominał, gdy widzieli się zaledwie parę godzin wcześniej. Jim po prostu nie wierzył, że było to coś pilnego, nagła katastrofa wymagająca pilnej uwagi _brytyjskiego rządu_ , bo o takich rzeczach po prostu wiedziałby od swoich czujek. Mycroft wymsknął mu się, wymówił pracą i odfrunął, zostawiając go znudzonego, zniechęconego do życia i poza tym wszystkim – wściekłego.

Jego pierwszą myślą było uderzenie w Sherlocka, uruchomienie już teraz _upadku Reichenbach_ , ale… to by było zbyt oczywiste. Plany nie były gotowe, bo je sobie odpuścił, nie dopracował niezbędnych szczegółów, nie zorganizował i nie opłacił pomocników, a jeśli lekiem na nudę miałoby być więzienie będące skutkiem zawalenia tej sprawy, to nawet on, przy całym swoim pokręceniu, by się na to nie zdobył. Odrzucił tę sprawę i wyciągnął się na kanapie, wpatrując martwo w ekran komórki; normalni ludzie, gdy kochanek ich ignorował, dzwonili do przyjaciół czy rodziny albo organizowali sobie numerek z kimś przygodnym, natomiast on nie miał do kogo zadzwonić się wypłakać, bo Sebastian z całą pewnością nie zareagowałby najlepiej na jego jęki i żale dotyczące ucieczki Mycrofta. Pozostało to drugie, lecz szukanie kogoś nowego było ponad jego siły, zresztą: było wczesne popołudnie, a wizyta w klubie o tej porze nie miałaby sensu.

Kilkakrotnie stuknął paznokciem w ekran, a na jego ustach zaczął poszerzać się złośliwy uśmiech. Fakt, szukanie kogokolwiek byłoby problematyczne, jednak przecież wcale nie musiał szukać, bo w Londynie nadal miał kogoś chętnego, kogoś, kto pisał do niego gdy ruszył do Dublina; wtedy spotkanie było niemożliwe, a przez kolejne dni zabawiał się z Mycroftem i wszystko odsunęło się w czasie, był jednak pewien, że mężczyzna nadal jest chętny. Nie mając nic do stracenia, wysłał krótką wiadomość – że wrócił do miasta, miał wolne popołudnie i niebywałą wręcz chęć na spotkanie w jakimś odosobnionym miejscu. Tak na dobrą sprawę wcale nie miał ochoty spotykać się z akurat tym człowiekiem, pamiętał doskonale ostre rysy jego twarzy i zbyt przenikliwe spojrzenie… ale z drugiej strony, mężczyzna był umięśnionym blondynem, za niskim, by wmawiać sobie, że to Sebastian, lecz wystarczająco męskim, by przynajmniej próbować udawać. Jednak główną motywacją był fakt, iż doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo Mycroft wścieknie się, jeśli się dowie o jego schadzce i ta świadomość dodała mu skrzydeł. Niemal pisnął z radości, gdy po paru minutach otrzymał odpowiedź, która była najlepszą, jakiej mógł się spodziewać.

_Dobrze trafiłeś, bo jutro wylatuję z Londynu i właśnie myślałem o małym odstresowaniu przed podróżą w dobrym towarzystwie. Znam parę odpowiednich miejsc. Szósta?_

Wystarczyło parę smsów, a Jim przekonał go ze świętą niewinnością, że woli bardziej przytulne lokalizacje niż anonimowy hotel i wkrótce otrzymał adres mieszkania, pod którym miał się stawić. Oczywiście, znał go, bo sprawdził go dzień po tym, jak poderwał tego człowieka w siedzibie MI6. Dogrywali zdawkowymi i tylko lekko nacechowanymi flirtem wiadomościami szczegóły, poinformował go, że lubi białe wino i w żartach spytał, czy ma jakiś typ faceta, na jaki powinien się wystylizować.

_Wystarczy, że się ogolisz. Nie przepadam w łóżku za zarostem innym niż własny._

Jim śmiał się długo i głośno i chociaż początkowo nie był przekonany, czy chce jednorazowe numerki zaliczać akurat z nim, szybko zapomniał o wszystkim, co nie podobało mu się w tym człowieku. Już po paru smsach uznał, że może jednak eksperymentujący heteryk nie jest wcale takim głupim pomysłem, a sama myśl o minie Mycrofta, gdy się o tym dowie, sprawiała, że umięśniony agent o sławie ogiera i łamacza serc niewieścich zaczął wydawać mu się najbardziej pociągającą istotą na ziemi.

 

***

 

Obserwowanie Jima na nagraniach CCTV było dla Sebastiana bolesnym, męczącym doświadczeniem przez sam fakt, że uświadamiało mu ono, że za nim tęsknił i że chciałby umieć wymazać z pamięci ich starcia i powody swojej ucieczki. Momenty, gdy Jim niespodziewanie znikał z oczu kamer, najwyraźniej wyłączając te okoliczne, by nikt nie uchwycił go z Mycroftem Holmesem – nieodmiennie przyprawiały go za to o mdłości. Nie musiał tego robić, wiedział, że Jim powinien umieć o siebie zadbać, a mimo to, gdy tylko miał wolną chwilę, uruchamiał w laptopie śledzenie jego telefonu i posiłkując się możliwościami, jakie dawała sieć i cudowne oprogramowanie na laptopie, szukał go na londyńskich ulicach. Nie wiedział, czemu mężczyzna w ogóle pozwalał na śledzenie swojego telefonu przez GPS, ale tak było od lat; Jim kiedyś mimochodem wspomniał mu, że zabezpieczył telefony ich obu systemem lokalizacji, podał mu hasła i wzruszył ramionami, gdy Sebastian zapytał go, w jakich momentach ma niby z tego korzystać.

– Wiesz, teoretycznie podczas trudnych akcji, a w praktyce za każdym razem, gdy zrobisz się zazdrosny – oznajmił wówczas, puszczając do niego oko. Było to w czasach, gdy sypiali ze sobą tylko od czasu do czasu, nie żywili wobec siebie żadnych uczuć i wszystko było między nimi proste, bezproblemowe i pozbawione drugiego dna. Jim nigdy nie odwołał tego pozwolenia i nie robił Sebastianowi absolutnie żadnych wyrzutów, gdy ten wyciągał go pijanego z klubu albo z samego środka zadymy, chociaż nie informował go, gdzie w ogóle się udaje. Dawał mu milczącą zgodę na pilnowanie go i prawdopodobnie nie uważał, że niektórzy nazwaliby coś podobnego _śledzeniem niewiernego kochanka_. Więc robił to, sprawdzał, po jakich częściach Londynu poruszał się w trakcie jego przedłużającej się nieobecności jego szef i załamywał ręce, widząc nie tylko kolejne hotele, ale też siedzibę służb specjalnych, czy, o zgrozo, Baker Street.

Było późne popołudnie, kiedy to tkwił z Modelką w wynajętym apartamencie modnego hotelu, czekali na ważne informacje z sieci i nie mieli żadnych konkretnych zadań do wykonania. Pozostało im załatać ostatnie dziury, dopiąć szczegóły i spodziewał się, że za trzy dni wrócą wreszcie do kraju, teraz jednak musiał przecierpieć męczącą obecność jego towarzysza. Słyszał, jak mężczyzna suszy w łazience włosy, prawdopodobnie jak zwykle układając je aż do perfekcji, chociaż jasnym było, że dziś nigdzie się nie ruszą i spędzą kolejny wieczór przy winie i papierosach. Wpatrywał się w ekran komputera bezmyślnie, gdyż zaledwie godzinę temu sprawdził ostatnie wędrówki Jima i nie miał ochoty tego powtarzać. Mężczyzna wrócił do ich wspólnego domu z willi Mycrofta wczesnym porankiem i od tamtej pory nigdzie się nie ruszał; ponieważ zwykle spotykali się co drugi dzień, jakoś nie podejrzewał, że dziś znów się umówili, jednak z nudów postanowił odświeżyć stronę po raz ostatni, zanim Modelka wróci do niego i zajmą się męskim wieczorem przy alkoholu. Męskim, o ile można było tak w ogóle określić zmanierowanego mafiosa-geja, który nie miał w sobie nic ze stereotypowego Szkota mieszkającego niedaleko mroźnych Grampian. Spędził z tym człowiekiem przeszło dwa tygodnie właściwie sam na sam, w tym czasie poznał go bardziej niż by chciał i zrozumiał całkowicie, skąd Jim wziął przezwisko dla niego. Chociaż usilnie próbował myśleć o nim po imieniu, coraz częściej zdarzało mu się, że niemal nazwał go Modelką na głos i musiał przypominać sobie, że w istocie ma na imię _Neil_.

Strona parę chwil wisiała, ze względu na problemy z połączeniem, ale gdy wróciła do życia, Sebastian zmartwiał. Jima nie było już w domu. Lokalizacja w telefonie wskazywała, że tkwi na wygodnym osiedlu w śródmieściu, w miejscu, gdzie nie znajdował się żaden hotel ani – o ile wiedział – dodatkowe mieszkanie jego czy Mycrofta Holmesa. Zaniepokojony tym faktem, podłączył się dzięki programowi szpiegowskiemu, w który zaopatrzył go sam Jim, do CCTV i ustawił odpowiednią okolicę. Sprawdził kolejne kamery i wreszcie dostrzegł drobnego mężczyznę, który opierał się o tablicę reklamową, bawił telefonem i ewidentnie na kogoś czekał. Uwadze Sebastiana nie uszedł fakt, że miał na sobie za dużą bluzę należącą zresztą do _niego_ , co w połączeniu z wąskimi, niezbyt modnymi spodniami i młodzieżowymi trampkami sprawiało, że odjął sobie parę lat i sprawiał wrażenie średniozamożnego studenta informatyki, a nie szefa przestępczej sieci.

– Uuu, niezłe masz możliwości – stwierdził Neil, który pojawił się za nim nie wiadomo kiedy, a Sebastian aż podskoczył, gdy mężczyzna położył wypielęgnowaną dłoń na jego karku i pochylił się nad ekranem. – Czy ja dobrze poznaję to urocze maleństwo?

– Urocze maleństwo oberwałoby ci jaja za taki komentarz.

– Nie wątpię – zaśmiał się, po czym uwiesił ramię na jego szyi i przysiadł na podłokietniku fotela, który niebezpiecznie zatrzeszczał pod jego ciężarem; mógł być wymuskanym lalusiem, ale, mimo wszystko, wzrostem dorównywał Sebastianowi, a masą mięśniową niewiele mu ustępował. – W wolnych chwilach śledzisz go, gdy próbuje randkować? Jakież to niestosowne. To nasz szef!

– A przy okazji dzieciak, który ładuje się w kłopoty gdy tylko spuści się go z oczu.

– Jak możesz tak mówić o wielkim Moriartym…! – wykrzyknął z fałszywym oburzeniem. – Chyba powinienem mu donieść za taką…

– Sam tak o nim mówisz, więc stul pysk – warknął, z niepokojem zerkając na mocno umięśnionego mężczyznę, który wyszedł z pobliskiej bramy i ruszył pewnym krokiem w kierunku Jima.

– Pozwala ci na to? Na takie… _pilnowanie_? – spytał Neil, niezrażony jego tonem, a następnie zerknął w ekran i drgnął wyraźnie, dostrzegając twarz przybysza.

– Między innymi po to mnie zatrudnił. Co jest?

– Więc chyba nie sprawdzasz się najlepiej z tym pilnowaniem, skoro pod twoją nieobecność spotyka się z agentami specjalnymi – wytknął mu i parsknął krótkim śmiechem na widok miny Sebastiana.

– Znasz tego człowieka? – wydusił, kompletnie zszokowany jego słowami.

– Oczywiście, wszędzie rozpoznałbym ten tyłek. Blondyn z niebieskimi oczami, jak ty.  – oznajmił, a jego dłoń powędrowała z ramienia Sebastiana w dół, na klatkę piersiową i dopiero mocne trzaśnięcie go po palcach pohamowało jego zapędy.

– Co o nim wiesz, poza tym rzekomo świetnym tyłkiem? – spytał, z powątpiewaniem kierując wzrok na pośladki mężczyzny na ekranie, w których z całą pewnością nie było niczego nadzwyczajnego.

– Cóż, raz wpadłem na niego na akcji, ale na szczęście to nie na mnie miał zlecenie, bo gdyby było inaczej, raczej nie miałbym teraz szans się do ciebie lepić – odparł Neil z lekkim rozbawieniem, ale tym razem ograniczył się do postukaniu palcami po ramieniu Sebastiana. – Władze mają do niego słabość, bo inaczej dawno wypieprzyliby go za niesubordynację i chlanie. Z ciekawostek, prawdopodobnie największy ruchacz w historii brytyjskich służb specjalnych.

– Jezu, to on…? – wymamrotał Sebastian, gdy ta ostatnia wiadomość sprawiła, że połączył już wszystkie fakty i rozpoznał człowieka, który objął w tym momencie Jima, a ten, zamiast zareagować w jakikolwiek racjonalny sposób, przykleił się do jego boku i dał poprowadzić do budynku.

– Nie masz się o co martwić, wygląda na to, że chce raczej przelecieć nam szefa niż zabić. Słyszałem o nim legendy, więc…

– Skończ – warknął ostrzegawczo, lecz Neil wydawał się nie zrozumieć, co go tak rozstroiło.

– Więcej legend dotyczy jego talentów łóżkowych niż tych związanych z działalnością agenta. Przy czym, przyznaję, sądziłem że akurat historie dotyczące jego homoseksualnych eksperymentów są przesadzone. Cóż, okazuje się chyba, że nie są – roześmiał się, a coś w jego tonie sprawiło, że Sebastian zaczął przypuszczać, iż Neil najchętniej również trochę by z nim poeksperymentował. – Hej, w sumie może dobrze to zrobi naszemu drobiażdżkowi, jak go ktoś konkretnie posunie. Może trochę się uspokoi i nie będzie mieć porojonych pomysłów, jak wysyłanie nas na to cholerne zadupie.

– Obawiam się, że żadne posunięcie nie przywróci mu rozumu – mruknął, coraz bardziej spięty i zirytowany tą wymianą zdań.

– Co, próbowałeś? – zakpił, a gdy Sebastian poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i rezygnacją jednocześnie, Neil wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. – O kurwa, _próbowałeś_ …! – wydusił, wydając się szczerze zaskoczony tym faktem. – Jak było? Ma jakieś niedorzeczne zboczenia, co? Musi mieć, to mały psychol i nawet ja…

– _Błagam_ , nie mów, że się tego nie domyślałeś. To się zaczęło zanim jeszcze cię poznałem. I stul pysk, jeśli nie chcesz wydać całego zarobku za tę akcję na ortodontę – mruknął, po czym zaczął ponownie wpatrywać się w ekran, jednak wiedział, że jeśli Jim ruszył do środka budynku w celu, o którym mówił Neil, to nieprędko go opuści.

– Że też nigdy nie zajarzyłem, że wasza dwójka… – zaczął ale zamilkł, gdy Sebastian zerknął na niego morderczo.

– Twoje wszystkowidzące oko parszywego plotkarza zawiodło? Niebywałe. Mieszkam z nim i sypiam z nim od wieków i chociaż pewnie nie robimy z tego widowiska, to też szczególnie się z tym nie kryjemy. Na litość, parę razy uprawiałem z nim seks, kiedy stacjonowaliśmy w tym samym hotelu, a ty byłeś za ścianą i robiłeś ze swoim facetem to samo. Niczego nie zauważyliście? _Serio?_ – spytał ironicznie.

– Może uderzaliście łóżkiem w ścianę w tym samym rytmie co my i dlatego nic nie słyszałem – powiedział mężczyzna żartem, ale chyba próbował szukać dla siebie usprawiedliwień, że tyle czasu nie zobaczył czegoś, co jednak zazwyczaj _widział_. – Serio, od _lat_..?

– Serio – uciął, a następnie zerknął na niego ostrzegawczo. – Byłbym jednak wdzięczny, gdybyś po powrocie do Szkocji nie zaczął piać na ten temat na prawo i lewo, bo ty to ty, ale sieć nie może się dowiedzieć, że jej szef gejem i stuka się ze swoim snajperem i pierwszym ochroniarzem. To po prostu…

– Nie może wyjść na jaw, bo tak naprawdę to nie jest tylko posuwanie, co? – rzucił, na co Sebastian zamarł i dopiero po chwili zebrał się w sobie, by cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć.

– Jim dostałby furii, gdyby jego orientacja wyszła na jaw, bo walka z homofobią utrudniłaby mu pracę, a poza tym dla niego to zdecydowanie _tylko posuwanie_ , czego dowód przed chwilą mieliśmy na ekranie – zdołał wydusić, ale widział już, że tym razem Neil go przejrzał i nie odpuści, dopóki nie dowie się czegoś więcej.

– Dla ciebie nie – stwierdził, a w jego rozbawionym i bezczelnym zazwyczaj tonie pojawiła się nutka współczucia. – Cholera, wybacz. Niby czasem mgliście _podejrzewaliśmy_ , że coś się między wami kroi, bo były z was momentami papużki-nierozłączki, ale jakoś nie sądziłem że to seks a już na pewno nie że uczucia. W sumie to miałem cię zawsze za ten rodzaj bi, który kiedyś po pijanemu posunął trochę przez pomyłkę chłopca zamiast kolejną dziewczynkę, spodobał mu się seks sam w sobie, ale, no… romantycznie interesują go tylko panny.

– Widziałeś mnie kiedyś z jakąkolwiek?

– Nie, ale z facetem _też_ cię nie widziałem – odparł szybko. – Zresztą, to nieistotne. Myślałem, że po prostu przyjaźnisz się z tym popaprańcem i traktujesz go, sam nie wiem, trochę jak młodszego brata… – na to ostatnie stwierdzenie Sebastian roześmiał się głucho, gdyż, jakkolwiek różne rzeczy można było o nich powiedzieć, to nawet gdy ze sobą nie sypiali, ich relacja nie miała żadnych znamion _braterskości_. – Tak czy inaczej, nagle wysyła cię tutaj na tyle czasu i, no… jakoś zapomniałem o wszystkich ewentualnych pomysłach, jakie mógłbym na wasz temat mieć. Ostatnio nawet o nim nie mówiłeś. Sądziłem, że… sam nie wiem, że się w końcu zorientowałeś, że to wariat albo że się ścięliście i dlatego...

– Wiesz, że nie mam szczególnej ochoty o tym rozmawiać? – przerwał, gdy Neil zaczął za bardzo zapętlać się w swoich komentarzach.

– O tym, dlaczego on jest _z nim_ w Londynie, a ty męczysz się ze mną tutaj? – spytał, wpatrując mu się w oczy, jakby nagle uznał, że jednak wie wszystko. – Serio, czasem lepiej się wygadać. Wiesz, z kłótni małżeńskich, po których szalona żonka wykopuje cię z łóżka i wysyła na kontynent na niby to istotną misję.

– Sam się z niego wykopałem, gdy przestali mi się podobać jego kochankowie. Daj temu spokój – powiedział z naciskiem, lecz Neil wydawał się zupełnie tym niezrażony.

– Więc raczej ciche dni. To chyba nawet gorsze – stwierdził, kiwając w zamyśleniu głową, po czym poklepał go po ramieniu i wstał z miejsca, a następnie ruszył w stronę barku, z którego tym razem przyniósł pełną butelkę whisky i bez słowa postawił ją przed Sebastianem. – Pijemy. Tobie potrzeba wyrzygać się z żali, a mi wyssać z ciebie wszelkie plotki. Jesteś fajnym facetem i niezłą dupą przy okazji. Kompletnie nie pasuje do ciebie, żebyś wylewał łzy nad wnerwiającym przykurczem, który i tak ma cię gdzieś.

– Nie mam ochoty…

– Świetnie, wnerwiający przykurcz ukradł ci serduszko, więc tym bardziej czas się schlać i w końcu rozluźnić w dobrym towarzystwie. To po prostu niesprawiedliwe, żebyś mi się rozpadał, kiedy on baluje – oznajmił, rozlewając im pierwszą porcję alkoholu. – Jak się poznaliśmy, byłeś znacznie bardziej otwarty i rozrywkowy. Nie mogę patrzeć, co robią z tobą głupie sentymenty. _Pij_. Lekarstwo od wujka Neila. Zaręczam ci, naprawdę działa na dolegliwości sercowe.

– Jeśli to miała być sugestia, że ja niby miałbym zabalować z tobą i w celu leczenia mi serca zamierzasz mnie upić i zaciągnąć do łóżka, to od razu ci mówię, że możesz o tym zapomnieć – powiedział, spoglądając na niego krytycznie i ignorując jego wyraz twarzy, wskazujący na to, że skutecznie uderzył w jego ego. – Nie bierz tego do siebie. Zupełnie nie jesteś w moim typie.

– A jaki niby jest twój typ, poza tym, że teraz zaburzają ci myślenie uczucia?

– Wolę drobniejszych facetów – odparł krótko, chociaż nie do końca była to prawda, a dziesięć lat temu, gdyby nie znał charakteru i upodobań Neila, mógłby próbować poderwać kogoś takiego w klubie. – A poza tym jak mowa o _dziwactwach_ w łóżku, to jak przypomnę sobie twoje pełne szczegółów opowieści o łóżkowych podbojach i tym, co w nich lubiłeś najbardziej, jestem pewny, że ze mną byś się zanudził na śmierć albo usnął w trakcie.

– Z facetem jak ty? Nie wydaje mi się to możliwe – parsknął i wykonał gest, jakby próbował położyć dłoń na jego udzie, lecz Sebastian stanowczo go odtrącił.

– Jestem podobno nudny, nierozrywkowy i delikatny aż do bólu. Nie twoja bajka, więc daj sobie spokój. Wolałbym oszczędzić nam obu zażenowania – oznajmił i z irytacją stwierdził, że Neil mu nie wierzy, więc postanowił postawić sprawę jasno. – Dlatego ten idiota szuka sobie mocniejszych wrażeń. A może po prostu jestem kiepski w łóżku i przychodzi taki moment, kiedy tych braków nie da się nadrobić wyglądem. Daj więcej tej cholernej whisky, bo chyba jednak faktycznie potrzebuję się upić – oznajmił, a gdy mężczyzna spełnił polecenie, szybko przyssał się do szklanki i na jakiś czas obaj zamilkli, jakby jego autokrytyczne słowa zawstydziły ich obu na tyle, że nie byli w stanie kontynuować dyskusji, zanim alkohol nie rozwiąże im ponownie języków.

Zazwyczaj Sebastian nie był skłonny dzielić się swoimi sprawami z Neilem, mimo iż wielokrotnie w krytycznych momentach myślał o nim jako o pierwszej osobie, jaką wybrałby na zwierzenia. Powstrzymywał się przed tym za każdym razem, bo nie potrafił mówić o swoich uczuciach i przeżyciach i nie widział potrzeby, by wylewać je przed kimkolwiek. Jim był wyjątkiem i jedyną bliską mu w życiu osobą i zanim emocje nie zburzyły ich układu, żaden nie miał szczególnych oporów by mówić drugiemu o swoich łóżkowych czy jakichkolwiek innych przeżyciach. To z nim rozmawiał o przeszłości bez cenzury, o wojsku, rodzinnym domu i swoim nieprzystosowaniu do świata – bo młodszy mężczyzna, mimo całej swojej płytkości i bagatelizowania pewnych istotnych kwestii, mimo niezaradności emocjonalnej i wyciągania do niego rąk w niemej prośbie o czułości, których nie wiedział, czemu potrzebuje, potrafił też słuchać, a czasem wyrywał się z całej głupkowatości i stawał do bólu logiczny. Czasem też pomagało, że ktoś taki wzruszył ramionami i powiedział mu coś jak _kogo to obchodzi? Teraz jesteś tu ze mną, jesteś bogaty i razem zmieniamy świat. Przeszłość nie ma znaczenia, jeśli jesteś szczęśliwy tu i teraz._

 _Teraz_ Jim był daleko i Sebastian szczęśliwy zdecydowanie się nie czuł. Miał jednak przed sobą jedną z bliższych składowych sieci, która zwierzeń się domagała, a on walczył ze skrępowaniem i zbywał go posłówkami. Było to absurdalne, ale czuł się tak, jakby zdradzał Jima, rozmawiając poufnie z kimkolwiek innym i gdy jednak w tychże półsłówkach powiedział coś istotnego, uderzało go za każdym razem, jak bardzo tęskni za powrotem do Londynu. Gdy był na miejscu i patrzył na to, co Jim wyprawiał z Mycroftem Holmesem oraz słuchał o jego planach a potem dawał się wykorzystywać do przytulania i seksu, było mu źle, ale w samotności wcale nie było lepiej. Nie sądził, że powrót jest dobrym pomysłem, ale kogo chciał tu oszukiwać? Tęsknił za tym dzieciakiem, chciał znów z nim pracować i wygłupiać się, odfiltrowywać bolesne informacje i mieć go z powrotem, nawet w ograniczonym dla zachowania zdrowia psychicznego wydaniu. Martwił się tym, co Jim wyprawiał, bo czym innym było spotykanie się wyłącznie z Holmesem, o którym wiedział, że prędzej czy później mu się znudzi, a czym innym – wybieranie sobie na przygodnego kochanka cholernego agenta specjalnego, który mógłby go zgnieść małym palcem i gdyby wykrył jego tożsamość albo zaczął coś podejrzewać, raczej nie miałby oporów, by ot tak pociągnąć za spust. Holmes przynajmniej wiedział, że wyda na siebie wyrok robiąc krzywdę Moriarty’emu i był mimo wszystkich swoich cech przede wszystkim sztywniakiem, który przy całym swoim geniuszu nie potrafił sprawić, aby jego życie nie było pasmem smutnej, poukładanej alfabetycznie nudy we wszystkich odcieniach szarości. Był groźny i nie można było mu ufać, to jasne – lecz on przynajmniej wiedział od początku, z kim ma do czynienia i raczej nie było szans, aby nagle przyszło mu do głowy, by bez powodu zamordować swojego kochanka z półświatka.

– Wciąż nie mogę ogarnąć, że posuwasz nam szefa. Pomijam wszystko, te twoje kretyństwa o nudzie w łóżku i lubieniu małych facecików – oznajmił niespodziewanie Neil, wyrywając go z rozmyślań i nieco chwiejnie rozlewając im kolejną już porcję alkoholu. – No bo jak… posuwanie? Serio? Jesteś zawsze na górze i tak dalej? Tak wywnioskowałem z tych twoich mglistych wykrętów, którymi raczysz mnie od dobrych czterdziestu minut – oznajmił, po czym wydął usta, jakby czekał na potwierdzenie tych słów, jednak Sebastian tylko obrzucił go chłodnym spojrzeniem i nie zaszczycił nawet mruknięciem. – No błagam… mały Jimmy jest w waszej relacji dziewczynką? Niby jak się nie stylizuje na mafiosa, to od razu wygląda na laleczkę, która zawsze nadstawia tyłek komuś bardziej męskiemu… ale z drugiej strony to jednak _mroczny Moriarty_ , a ty tylko dla niego pracujesz i jakieś to dziwne, że niby jest uległy, a najwyraźniej _jest_ zawsze i z każdym. I jeśli wierzyć temu, co wcześniej powiedziałeś o niby-to-delikatności, to znudził mu się ktoś normalny i potrzebuje wrażeń w postaci niewyżytego ogiera, jak ten…

– To nie powinno cię interesować, a jeśli opisujesz seks w ten sposób, nie licz, że odpowiem ci chociaż słowem – odparł zimno, gdyż wulgarność w opisywaniu pewnych kwestii w wykonaniu lekko już pijanego Neila była dla niego nie do przyjęcia i biorąc pod uwagę to, jak sam podchodził do seksu, wydawała mu się dość odrażająca.

– Czyli mam rację. Ha! – wykrzyknął mężczyzna radośnie. – A wiesz, że to niezdrowe, być zawsze na górze lub zawsze na dole? Emocjonalnie niezdrowe. Bardziej niezdrowe jest tylko, gdy w relacji to ty jesteś tym, który zawsze musi klękać przed drugą stroną.

– Nie jestem z nim w żadnej relacji – warknął i pospiesznie opróżnił szklankę, licząc na to, że dawka mocnego alkoholu powstrzyma go przed powiedzeniem czegoś więcej, a przede wszystkim wytknięciem mu, że lepiej wie, czego potrzeba mu w łóżku, w jakich pozycjach i jakich konfiguracjach.

– Dobrze, w _układzie_ , czy jak tam chcesz to nazwać – rzucił niedbałym tonem, jakby było mu zupełnie wszystko jedno, jak Sebastian życzy sobie nazywać to, co łączyło go z Jimem. – Nie mogę przestać sobie wyobrażać, jakie ten mały psychol musi mieć porąbane pomysły. Błagam, uchyl rąbka tajemnicy i powiedz, jaki jest, że zaczął szukać wrażeń z…

– Jest zupełnie inny niż podejrzewasz i stul pysk, bo potrafi czytać w myślach i cokolwiek ci powiem, z całą pewnością się domyśli, że powiedziałem. To co robię z nim w łóżku, to sprawa moja i jego, a nie…

– Seb, wiesz co? – przerwał mu mężczyzna, unosząc szklankę w górę. – Pieprz tę durną sprawę, zorganizuj sobie bilet na samolot i wracaj do niego zaspakajać jego potrzeby, co by to nie było. Może to zabawne myśleć o tym, że nasz szef zabawia się z agentami specjalnymi, ale jednak wolałbym, aby nagle nie okazało się, że obaj jesteśmy bezrobotni.

– Nie zostawię cię tu samego z rozgrzebaną sprawą, a on…

– A on powinien dowiedzieć się, że jest cenny dla zbyt wielu ludzi, by ryzykować, nie sądzisz? – przerwał mu i pomimo wyraźnego zanietrzeźwienia, wydawał się mówić poważnie. – Zresztą, jak już ustaliliśmy, że pukasz go od lat, to może dobrze by było, żebyś postarał się z tym na tyle, żeby nie miał potrzeby szukać sobie odskoczni – dodał nieco bardziej rozrywkowym tonem. – Nie wierzę, że byś tego nie potrafił. A on, jak mu nie wystarczasz, to warto by było, aby kiedyś spojrzał w lustro, a potem na ciebie. Może wtedy przypomni sobie, że jakimś cudem rozkochał w sobie kogoś z wyższej ligi i to doceni.

– Nie rozpatruję ludzi w takich kategoriach…

– Ale na pewno dobrze wiesz, że mógłbyś mieć każdego, za to _on_ na pewno to dostrzega, tylko jakoś o tym zapomina, skoro szukał sobie rozrywek zastępczych nawet gdy byłeś obok – powiedział, po czym trącił go w ramię i uśmiechnął się wyzywająco. – Bogowie, gdybym miał cię w łóżku zakochanego i chętnego, to chyba bym z niego nie wychodził. Może macie ochotę na trójkąt, tak w ramach…

– Jezu, zamknij się – jęknął Sebastian. – I daj temu spokój. Dokończymy sprawę i wtedy wrócę do niego i się nim zajmę. Nie mam pojęcia, co jeszcze przyjdzie mu do głowy pod moją nieobecność, ale nie oznacza to, że zawalę własne tematy, gdy on…

– Mówię szczerze – uciął Neil. – Jedź teraz, bo dam sobie ze wszystkim radę, a tobie lepiej zrobi, jak ruszysz do niego i trochę nim potrząśniesz. Mam wrażenie, że skoro szuka wrażeń u ludzi jak ten facet, to musi za tobą tęsknić prawie tak jak ty za nim. Obaj wiemy, że kwitniesz tu tylko dlatego, że boisz się wracać, ale od dobrych kilku dni wystarczyłby tu jeden z nas, a tak obaj tracimy czas. Cokolwiek się między wami nawyprawiało, jeśli ktokolwiek jest w stanie utrzymać go w normalności, to ty jesteś taką osobą – powiedział i przekrzywił głowę, wpatrując się w jego oczy. – Może i przegapiłem parę rzeczy, ale wiem, jaki jest sam, a jaki przy tobie. Skoro robi coś takiego, to naprawdę lepiej, żebyś do niego wrócił, zamiast szukać sobie kolejnych zadań. No dalej. Komputer. Bilet. I pakuj swoje graty.

– Na pewno dasz sobie ze wszystkim radę? – spytał, ale wiedział już, jaka jest jego decyzja, a słowa Neila dobitnie przypomniały mu, że popełnił błąd, wyjeżdżając tak daleko i zostawiając Jima samego na tak długo. Tym, bardziej, że dalszy pobyt tutaj naprawdę nie był już niczym uzasadniony i akurat o tym obaj doskonale wiedzieli.

– Zamawiaj ten bilet, zanim się rozmyślę – odparł mężczyzna krótko, a kolejną porcję alkoholu nalał tylko sobie, gdy po jakiejś minucie zerknął w wyszukiwarkę połączeń last minute i okazało się, że najbliższy samolot do Londynu z wolnymi miejscówkami będzie startował za niespełna trzy godziny.

 

***

 

Przebranie za słodką wersję Jima z IT, podrywającego niewinne panie patolog zakochane w kimś innym, prawdopodobnie pasowałoby na randkę z legendarnym heterykiem lepiej niż wariant z niezbyt modnym studencikiem-nerdem w za dużej bluzie. Nie wiedział w sumie, dlaczego nie postarał się wyglądać lepiej, bardziej uwodząco czy po prostu jak lekko stereotypowy homoseksualista, jednak gdy uchwycił wyraźnie zaintrygowane spojrzenie agenta – uznał, że trafił w dziesiątkę, odejmując sobie lat, lekko czochrając włosy i sprawiając wrażenie raczej ofiary losu niż seksownej gwiazdy z gejowskiego klubu. Przez myśl przeszło mu nawet, że mężczyzna może mieć pewną słabość do jakiegoś młodziutkiego, informatycznego cudaka z kiepskim gustem, ale nie zamierzał się nad tym zastanawiać; nadmierne dedukcje tego rodzaju zwykle raczej psuły niż urozmaicały jednorazowe spotkania o jednoznacznym celu.

Po krótkim przywitaniu i wymianie randkowych, dość kiepskich żartów, dał się zaprowadzić w stronę dobrze utrzymanego, ale niczym niewyróżniającego się budynku. Zerkał co chwilę na swojego towarzysza, podekscytowany raczej tym, kim faktycznie on był niż samym wyglądem. Wolałby, żeby był wyższy, bo osobiście uznawał, że dla jego partnerów sześć stóp wzrostu było absolutnym minimum, a jemu brakowało do tego dobrych dwóch cali. Był jednak blondynem, miał niebieskie oczy i _mięśnie_ , coś, za czym tak strasznie tęsknił, gdy poddawał się nieudolnym, bladym dłoniom Mycrofta. Nie przypominał Sebastiana jakoś szczególnie i jako całokształt zupełnie nie był w jego typie, lecz musiał wystarczyć. Nie potrzebował nawet go dedukować, by wiedzieć o jego łóżkowych talentach i fakcie, że jego kochanki raczej nie miały na co narzekać, jeśli brać pod uwagę sam seks – bo wiedział, że do związków zupełnie się on nie nadawał. Ha! Więc jednak coś ich łączyło.

Kiedy dotarli do mieszkania, średniej klasy i będącego raczej przechowalnią i hotelem niż domem, nie do końca wiedział, jak niby przenieść się z przedpokoju do sypialni, aby nie wypadło to zbyt nachalnie; jakoś nie czuł, że w ich układzie pierwszy powinien wyciągać rękę, zresztą: w tym momencie chciał być poderwany i móc grzecznie ulegać, a nie samemu się starać. Dał sobie podać wino, znacznie smaczniejsze chociaż dwukrotnie tańsze niż cokolwiek, co próbował wybrać dla niego Mycroft, a potem parę chwil czekał z rozbawieniem, jak jego gospodarz próbuje wybrać muzykę, lecz najwyraźniej nie ma pojęcia, czy męskim jednorazówkom należało puszczać taki sam rodzaj, jak kobietom, jeśli chciało się ich uwieść.

– Może trzeba było umówić się w kawiarni na dole – zauważył Jim z rozbawieniem, gdy mężczyzna zdecydował się w końcu na nudnawy utwór, który z powodzeniem mógłby znaleźć się na jakiejś sztampowej internetowej playliście o tytule _kawałki do seksu_. – Wiesz, mógłbyś po kwadransie poderwać mnie na _mieszkam niedaleko, chcesz obejrzeć moją kolekcję monet_?, zamiast bawić się w pozory.

– Teraz też nie musimy się w nie bawić, jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę – oznajmił mężczyzna, stając przed Jimem, a następnie wyjął z jego dłoni kieliszek z winem, z jakichś przyczyn robiąc to gestem dżentelmena podrywającego damę, co wydało mu się tak śmieszne, że z trudem powstrzymał się od śmiechu.

W sumie nie był to jedyny moment, gdy się przed nim powstrzymywał tego wieczoru, bo tak na dobrą sprawę cała sytuacja była przekomiczna. Był traktowany przez typowego samca alfa jak kobieta, dokładnie jak kobieta adorowany i dopieszczany i nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że agent jest zaskoczony za każdym razem, gdy sięga na jego klatkę piersiową i nie natrafia na biust, za to gdy kieruje dłonie w dół – trafia na coś innego. Pewnie w przeszłości parę razy zabawiał się z mężczyznami w ramach eksperymentowania, ale Jim przypuszczał, że jego równie morderczy, chociaż bardziej praworządny imiennik był wówczas pijany i było mu wszystko jedno, kogo ma pod sobą, o ile ten jest entuzjastycznie chętny.

Seks był więc zabawny i może trochę krótszy niż oczekiwał, ale po męczarniach z Mycroftem i tak wydawał się fantastyczny. Niebywałym było, iż heteryk i jego śmieszne eksperymenty okazały się znacznie bardziej satysfakcjonujące niż zbliżenia z zadeklarowanym gejem, jednak taka właśnie była prawda. Przypomniał sobie, że w łóżku mogło być przyjemnie _tak po prostu_ , o ile miało się za partnera kogoś aktywnego w ten właściwy sposób, kto starał się, by zaspokoić drugą stronę i wydawał się wręcz należeć do facetów, według których _kobieta powinna szczytować pierwsza, bo inaczej jest się kiepskim kochankiem_. Agent rozumiał jego gesty i zasadniczo reagował jak należało, pomimo że sam z siebie nie do końca wiedział, jak postępować z męskim ciałem.

Było mu dobrze, a seks wreszcie dawał mu satysfakcję, jednak pewne drobne, naprawdę  niewielkie braki sprawiały, że tym bardziej zaczął tęsknić za Sebastianem, który widział _wszystko_ i reagował idealnie. A poza tym miał wystarczająco doświadczeń, by wiedzieć jak uprawiać seks z facetem i nie dziwować nad częściami ciała, których heretycki agent nie umiał obsłużyć w ten właściwy sposób, bez względu na to, jak dobry był w całokształcie swoich poczynań.

Jim spodziewał się, że po wciągnięciu na siebie ubrań zostanie kulturalnie wyproszony, skoro zrobili to, po co tu przyszedł, jednak mężczyzna – gdy już zaliczył seks – przestał wygłupiać się z traktowaniem go jak kobietę i z jakichś przyczyn nie do końca widział w nim również klasyczny one night stand. Z powrotem dostrzegł w nim faceta, chyba po prostu _kumpla_ , z którym można się niezobowiązująco napić, bo zamiast dolać mu wina, spytał, czy chce czegoś mocniejszego i uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, gdy Jim oznajmił, że zda się na jego gust. Skończył z adoracją, włączył w radio stację z kawałkami z sprzed trzydziestu lat i padł na kanapę z kieliszkiem Martini w dłoni, usatysfakcjonowany w dość rozkoszny sposób, trochę przypominając przerośniętego gówniarza, którego kręci fakt, że właśnie zrobił coś niestosownego lub wręcz zakazanego.

– Wiesz, że mamy tak samo na imię? – rzucił Jim, aby jakoś zagaić rozmowę, na co mężczyzna uniósł brwi z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

– Przedstawiłeś się jako _Jamie_ i to właśnie miałeś na identyfikatorze.

– A w łóżku nazwałeś mnie dwa razy _Jenny_ – wytknął mu z rozbawieniem. – Chyba jednak chłopcy nie do końca cię kręcą, co?

– Kwestia tego samego imienia to jedna z tych dziwnych i krępujących rzeczy, jakie się mogą wydarzyć, gdy idzie do łóżka z drugim facetem. W sumie nie sądziłem, że kiedyś mi się przytrafi – oznajmił, zupełnie niezrażony ani faktem, że Jim podał mu fałszywe imię ani wytknięciem jego niemal zupełnej heteroseksualności.

– Nazywamy się tak pospolicie, że szanse były całkiem spore. Jesteś trzecim moim imiennikiem, z jakim poszedłem do łóżka – stwierdził, a coś w spojrzeniu agenta sprawiło, że zaczął podejrzewać, iż na podstawie statystyk imion w Wielkiej Brytanii próbuje określić, ilu Jim miał w przeszłości kochanków… więc postanowił nie pozostać mu dłużnym i wprost wyciągnąć z niego informacje, nie bawiąc się w podobne myślowe kalkulacje. – Nie robiłeś tego zbyt często, co?

– Uznajmy, że na pięćdziesiąt kobiet przypadał jeden facet.

– Policzyłbym ich na palcach jednej ręki? – rzucił, na co mężczyzna zamarł, znów coś przekalkulował, a następnie roześmiał się i wyciągnął na fotelu, przyjmując pozę samca chwalącego się swoimi podbojami.

– _Tak_. Więc może jednak jeden na sto kobiet.

– Powiesz, ilu konkretnie?

– _Kilku_ , z czego tylko jedna próba przed tobą była udana i zakończona prawdziwym seksem – oznajmił, a Jim uśmiechnął się krzywo na to ostatnie określenie, jednak postanowił nie psuć spotkania sprzeczką o to, co który z nich uważa za prawdziwość.

– Mam nadzieję, że kolejnym swoim eksperymentom będziesz odpowiadał _kilka prób, z czego tylko dwie udane_ – oznajmił więc, na co mężczyzna roześmiał się, ale po błysku w jego oczach widać było, że faktycznie tak właśnie podsumuje w swoich łóżkowych statystykach ich spotkanie.

Na dłuższy czas obaj zamilkli, powoli sącząc alkohol i słuchając radia, wygrywającego wymownie ulubione kawałki Jima, w tym również parę takich, które zwykły nastrajać go do seksu. Nadal nie uważał, że nadaje się do inicjowania zbliżeń, nawet jeśli miał ochotę na powtórkę, zwłaszcza gdy za drugą stronę miał urodzonego zdobywcę – nieważne, że to on w ich układzie był bardziej doświadczony i może powinien coś sam zasugerować.

Rozglądanie się po obszernym salonie, a następnie podniesienie z miejsca i rozpoczęcie wędrówki po pomieszczeniu pod czujnym spojrzeniem gospodarza było automatycznym odruchem, gdy uznał, że nie potrafi już usiedzieć na miejscu. Nie miał potrzeby wygłupiania się i pobudzania drugiej strony do czegokolwiek, bo to nie był nudny Mycroft, którego dla rozrywki można było co najwyżej _popsuć_ , jednak oglądał kolejne przedmioty, a niektóre brał do ręki i obracał w palcach; mieszkanie było praktyczne, a większość rzeczy anonimowa i nieciekawa, lecz było też trochę pamiątek, które ewidentnie były cenne dla tego agenta. Gdyby interesował się nim jako człowiekiem, skupiłby się na nich, a tak – nie poświęcał im większej uwagi i zdobył się nawet na to, by zablokować swoje dedukcje przed rozkwitnięciem.

Kiedy zbliżył się jednak do dużej, wnękowej szafy, dostrzegł kątem oka, jak mężczyzna się spina, a gdy położył dłoń brzegu drzwiczek, ten podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył pozornie spokojnym krokiem w jego stronę. To go zaintrygowało i chociaż spodziewał się, co znajdzie w środku i wcale nie był tym zaskoczony a tym bardziej przestraszony, otworzył szafę i z głupim uśmiechem zerknął ponad ramieniem, by spojrzeć na zirytowaną i odrobinę poirytowaną twarz zbliżającego się mężczyzny.

Wyciągnął zagipsowaną rękę i przesunął palcami po lufie najbliżej wiszącej, starej strzelby, podobnej jak jedna z kolekcji Sebastiana. Nie znał się na broni tak, jak jego snajper, ale wiedział, że domowa kolekcja tego agenta ma ogromną wartość i jest tu parę wykonanych na zamówienie smaczków, jakich być może nie powinien w ogóle posiadać a tym bardziej trzymać w mieszkaniu.

– Nie dotykaj tego – usłyszał tuż przy uchu, a wówczas posłusznie cofnął dłoń i częściowo odwrócił się w jego stronę, nadal mając jednak w zasięgu ręki kolekcję pistoletów i strzelb.

– Mogłeś to zamknąć albo schować, skoro spodziewałeś się sypialnianego gościa – zauważył, na co mężczyzna uniósł z powątpiewaniem brew i dla Jima stało się jasnym, iż wiedział o nim nieco więcej niż dawał po sobie poznać. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że zrobię sobie tym krzywdę?

– Nie wątpię, że umiesz obchodzić się z bronią. Nie jestem idiotą, a ty nie jesteś zwykłym informatykiem. Niezły kamuflaż. Ale jakoś sądzę, że zwykle nosisz się zupełnie inaczej.

– Racja, to nie jest mój styl. Zdecydowanie wolę Vivienne Westwood – odparł szczerze i uśmiechnął się _jak Moriarty_. – Ale uznałem, że na spotkanie z tobą nie warto być zbyt ewidentnym. Zwłaszcza że podobam ci się w tej wersji, jaką przyjąłem. Prawda? – dopytał się, chociaż znał odpowiedź.

– _Prawda_. Tyle że warto, abyś miał świadomość, że wiem, kim jesteś… – zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Jim spiął się na całym ciele. – A będąc precyzyjnym: wiem, kim _nie_ jesteś, bo nad twoją prawdziwą tożsamością nie chcę się zastanawiać i mogę ci obiecać, że nie będę jej szukać. Dlatego tym bardziej wolałbym, żebyś tego nie dotykał i żebyśmy udali, że tego nie widziałeś oraz że ja nie wiem tego, co wiem. 

– Jasne – odparł, posłusznie się wycofując i rzucając niewątpliwie zjawiskowej kolekcji ostatnie spojrzenie, gdy agent zamykał szafę. – Mój niby-facet jest snajperem. Byłby tym zachwycony, wiesz?

– Skoro jest snajperem, to powinien był cię nauczyć, że za dotykanie ich ulubionej broni bez pozwolenia niektórzy goście potrafią wyłamać parę palców.

– Sądziłem raczej, że powinniście to _lubić_. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że pistolet to lepsze przedłużenie penisa niż nowy model Maserati – odparł, puszczając do niego oko, po czym wyminął go i ruszył z powrotem w stronę stolika, świadom, że mężczyzna sunie pół kroku za nim jak cień. Teraz, gdy ujawnili już sobie jasno, kim są i że sporo o sobie wiedzą, wydawał się mniej mu ufać, albo – przestał sprawiać pozory, że niby nie jest czujny. – Zresztą, mój snajper raczej nie należy do wyłamywaczy palców. Ale zapytam go o to, gdy będę się z nim widział – dokończył, po czym wygodnie rozsiadł się w fotelu i założył nogę na nogę, pomimo swojego luźnego i trochę wymiętego stroju przybierając pozę Moriarty’ego i _szefa_.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że powinienem cię obezwładnić, aresztować i wezwać zwierzchników? – spytał agent, lecz moment później sięgnął spokojnie po szklankę z martini, ewidentnie dając mu tym znać, że wolałby nie musieć tego robić, a siedzenie tutaj i popijanie przy nim alkoholu daje mu znacznie większą przyjemność niż dałoby przełączenie się w tryb służbowy.

– Mam tego pełną świadomość.

– Pewnie powinienem więc spytać, co tu jeszcze robisz.

– Wówczas odpowiedziałbym, że liczę na powtórkę… bez żadnych służbowych podtekstów – odparł Jim, na co drugi mężczyzna zamarł, a po chwili zaśmiał się głośno. – Wiesz w ogóle, czemu zostawiłem ci telefon? Akurat _tobie_?

– Bo lubisz dziwne rozrywki i wyzwania. Trafiłeś nielegalnie do MI6 i spacerowałeś tam jak po ogródku, a teraz jakby nigdy nic zjawiasz się tutaj, więc raczej w związku z tamtą wizytą nie miałeś nic na sumieniu. Nie byłeś szpiegiem, bo gdybyś był, to Mycroft Holmes nie przyjąłby cię w swoim gabinecie – oznajmił, na co Jim uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi. – Cóż, wydałeś mi się podejrzany i jednocześnie spodobałeś mi się, więc kazałem przyjacielowi sprawdzić, gdzie bywałeś. Trop poprowadził do tego sztywniaka i się urwał. Za to ja dosłownie dzień po tym, jak mnie zaczepiłeś, dostałem od zwierzchnictwa pogadankę o stosownym prowadzeniu się i uważaniu, kogo zabieram do łóżka.

– Wygląda na to, że odniosła skutek przeciwny do zamierzonego.

– Zdecydowanie. Jak będziesz znów odwiedzać tego nadętego dupka, możesz mu to powiedzieć – stwierdził z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, ale potem spoważniał. – Radziłbym ci jednak, byś więcej nie zjawiał się w jego biurze. Gdy znów na siebie wpadniemy, a ja będę w pracy, nie zamierzam udawać, że nie wiem, że nie powinno cię tam być i że należy się tobą zainteresować.

– Obiecuję być grzeczny – odparł Jim, a kąciki jego ust się uniosły, jednak mimo żartobliwego tonu mówił serio i widział, że agent również właściwie odczytał jego słowa. – Zresztą, zmienione imię, udawanie stażysty… to jednak zupełnie do mnie nie pasowało.

– Te ciuchy też nie pasują. I gips z czaszkami.

– Dzieło mojej dwunastoletniej siostrzenicy – powiedział bez zająknięcia. – Zakochała się w Zmierzchu i czaszkowych klimatach.

– Wygląda, jakby rysował to ktoś połowę młodszy – wytknął mu mężczyzna i nawet jeśli wyczuł kłamstwo, nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. – Powiedziałbym, że chciałbym zobaczyć, jak wyglądasz, gdy pracujesz i nie jesteś pod przykrywką, ale wolę zbyt wiele sobie nie wizualizować.

– Wyobraź sobie _Westwood_ i niech ci to wystarczy – odparł i cmoknął ustami, wpatrując się w jasne oczy, które na moment rozbłysły, gdy mężczyzna bezwiednie zaczął go sobie wyobrażać w innym wydaniu.

– Nie mów zbyt dużo. Nie jesteś stażystą, ale nie wiem kim _jesteś_ i nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Będę miło wspominał to spotkanie i mam nadzieję nie spotkać się z tobą służbowo, bo raczej nie będziemy stać po tej samej stronie. Nie mam na ciebie zlecenia i jesteś na tyle… – zająknął się, nie wiedząc chyba, czy określenia, jakiego zamierzał użyć, można użyć w stosunku do mężczyzny, ostatecznie zdecydował się jednak dokończyć zdanie – _uroczy_ , że wolałbym nigdy go nie dostać.

– Co, miałbyś opory, żeby zabić kogoś, z kim spałeś?

– Nie raz sypiałem z wrogiem, jedyna różnica, że dotychczas to były kobiety – stwierdził, a następnie parsknął krótkim śmiechem i z nie do końca zrozumiałych dla Jima powodów wydawał się rozluźnić. – W sumie to nie była aż taka różnica – dodał, a następnie opróżnił szklankę do końca i podniósł się z miejsca. – Dokończ drinka i chodź na powtórkę.

– Nasz wspólny ostatni raz? – spytał Jim z rozbawieniem i sugestywnie uniósł dłoń, by mężczyzna wziął go za rękę i _po dżentelmeńsku_ pomógł mu wstać. – To pewnie odświeżające, móc po jednorazowej nocy nie musieć kłamać, że zadzwonisz.

– I mówić równie szczerze i otwarcie, że mam nadzieję nigdy więcej cię nie spotkać, na co ty uśmiechniesz się, zamiast obrazić – odparł, bez nadmiernej delikatności podciągając go do pionu.

– Obiecaj tylko, że jak wpadniemy na siebie _poza_ pracą, nie będziesz udawać, że mnie nie poznajesz.

– Obiecuję, o ile nie będę wówczas z kimś innym – zakończył z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, po czym, aby nie kontynuować tej rozmowy, pociągnął go w stronę sypialni, wolną ręką zaczynając już rozpinać pomiętą po poprzednim zbliżeniu koszulę.

Jim wziął głęboki oddech i za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna na niego spoglądał w półmroku, jaki panował w słabo oświetlonej sypialni, zmuszał się, by na jego ustach tkwił uśmiech. Nadal było dobrze i nie zamierzał wmawiać sobie, że jest inaczej – tyle że każda sekunda tej niepełnej satysfakcji przypominała mu silniej, że z Sebastianem byłoby _lepiej_. Starał się cieszyć, tym co się działo i podejrzewał, że agent nie dostrzega, jak odpływa myślami z dala od niego, bo umiał się kamuflować. Był jednak niemal pewny, że przed powrotem do pustego domu będzie musiał znieczulić się silniej niż zamierzał, przychodząc tutaj, bo ilość wspomnień była dla niego zbyt przytłaczająca; po prostu nie zniósłby kolejnej samotnej nocy w domu, który wypełniały cudze sentymenty, a którymi w ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni, czasem, przez krótkie momenty jak ten, wydawał się samemu sobie _zarażony_.

 

***

 

Sebastian znał zwyczaje Jima na tyle, by wiedzieć, że po spotkaniu zakończonym seksem, nie będzie już krążył w żadnych podejrzanych miejscach i wróci prosto do domu, ewentualnie wstępując po drodze do jakiegoś całodobowego lokalu na coś niezdrowego i zbyt słodkiego jak na tę porę. Od momentu, gdy tkwił w praskim hotelu i sprawdzał terminy lotów a chwilą obecną minęło niespełna sześć godzin, toteż Jim, o ile gdzieś się nie zasiedział przy słodyczach, co czasem mu się zdarzało, powinien już być na miejscu, kąpać się, tkwić przed laptopem lub spać; obstawił to ostatnie, bo okna w ich domu, do którego zbliżał się taksówką złapaną na lotnisku, były całkiem ciemne. Cóż, porozmawiają dopiero rano – i w sumie się z tego cieszył, bo nie miał siły na dyskusję i wolał tylko zerknąć do jego sypialni, upewnić się, że jest w jednym kawałku i położyć się na parę godzin.

Opłacił przejazd i wysiadł z samochodu, kręcąc głową na niedokładnie zamkniętą, zacinającą się i lekko wykrzywioną po licznych uderzeniach samochodami Jima bramę; wystukał kod w furtce, aby nie uruchomił się alarm i wszedł na podwórze, które momentalnie rozbłysło światłami z fotokomórki. Rzucił torbę na ziemię i nie mogąc znieść takiego zaniedbania, zaczął majstrować przy zamku, aby chociaż prowizorycznie go naprawić, mimo że technicznie Jim znacznie go przewyższał i z powodzeniem mógł to zrobić sam lub wezwać specjalistę. Co chwilę zerkał przy tym na trawnik, który po ciepłych, wiosennych deszczach dramatycznie domagał się koszenia, jednak postanowił się na nim zanadto nie skupiać, aby czasem nie przyszło mu do głowy wyciągać kosiarki w środku nocy. Parę minut walczył z prowadnicami, kiedy niespodziewanie usłyszał na drodze prowadzącej do ich posiadłości domu dźwięk samochodu, a parę chwil później została ona rozjaśniona światłami nadjeżdżającej taksówki. Wyprostował się i zmartwiał, gdy z auta wysiadł Jim, chwiejąc się w sposób jednoznacznie oznaczający, że jest pod wpływem alkoholu. Mężczyzna nie dostrzegł go jeszcze zza przysadzistych kolumn przy bramie, ale zmarszczył brwi, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że na ich działce jest włączone są światła. Ruszył do furtki na tyle szybko, na ile był w stanie, a uwadze Sebastiana nie uszło, że lekko przy tym kulał na biodro uszkodzone przed wieloma tygodniami podczas przesłuchań.

Ruszył w jego stronę, gdy tylko Jim zaczął niezdarnie wpisywać kod przy furtce i gwałtownie ją otworzył, wbijając w niego wzrok i… nagle wszystko przestało się liczyć, cała jego złość, żal i rany, jakie Jim zadał mu przed trzema tygodniami. Powierzchownie wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany seksem z agentem specjalnym, z którego musiał właśnie wracać, bo wciąż pachniał obcymi perfumami – ale Sebastian szybko dostrzegł też to, co tkwiło w nim głębiej, pewnie niewidoczne dla kogoś, kto go nie znał. Mimo pijackiego uśmiechu i pewnego charakterystycznego po udanych schadzkach rozluźnienia, był w kiepskim stanie: niewyspany, zmęczony i jakby oklapnięty, co zdarzało się za każdym razem, gdy długoterminowo wciągnął się i naprawdę zaangażował w sprawę, którą uważał za fascynującą, a zawiodła na całej linii. Widział wcześniej jego niepewny krok, a teraz wpatrywał się w gips na ręce, przyblakłe malinki na szyi, nienaturalną pozycję ciała i fakt, że wyglądał, jakby przed paroma dniami nadwyrężył sobie kark. Nie wiedział, skąd podobna myśl, ale miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna nie do końca miał świadomość, ze swoich zranień i niedyspozycji, jakby nuda i rezygnacja odebrały mu zdolność koncentrowania się na dolegliwościach cielesnych. Oczywiście, przespał się z tym cholernym agentem przed paroma zaledwie godzinami, ale akurat _ten_ seks był udany i bezpieczny, zaś wszystkie ślady nie były świeże i było oczywiste, że zrobił mu to Mycroft Holmes. Pierwszą myślą Sebastiana było wydrzeć się na Jima za głupoty, jakie wyczyniał, a potem pojechać i zamordować przyczynę wszystkich jego problemów, jednak zdusił wszystko to w zarodku, wiedząc, że to najgorsza opcja z możliwych.

Nie powinien podlegać sentymentom, bo obaj potrzebowali teraz racjonalności, jednak na tę ostatnią nie potrafił się zdobyć. Wpatrywał się w ciemne, rozszerzone w wyrazie szoku oczy, napiętą i bladą twarz o niezdrowym odcieniu i poczochrane włosy, a gdy mężczyzna wyciągnął do niego ręce, natychmiast skupił się na tej złamanej i bez względu na to, że planował zachować dystans dla utrzymania równowagi psychicznej, nie potrafiłby tego teraz zrobić. Nie umiał go odepchnąć, gdy Jim wtulił się z cichym westchnieniem w jego ciało, wciskając twarz w jego cienką kurtkę i obejmując go tak ciasno, jakby chciał go udusić. Był spięty i wykończony i myśli Sebastiana wypełniły słowa, jakie wypowiedziałby, gdyby mężczyzna wrócił po prostu do domu po jakiejś zwyczajnej nieudanej zabawie, zniechęcony i rozżalony, z nadwyrężonymi mięśniami czy drobnymi siniakami. Zabrałby go do sypialni, masował mu plecy i ramiona, wciągnął do pościeli, trzymał się przy nim jak cień przez wiele dni i pilnował go, by nie uciekał przynajmniej dopóki nie wydobrzeje. Bawiłby się w opiekunkę i pielęgniarkę, czego krytyczną formą było to, co robił po jego uwięzieniu przez służby specjalne w celu przesłuchań i chłonąłby sytuację, gdy wiedział, że jest mu potrzebny i że akurat w tej kwestii Jim nie chciałby go zastąpić nikim innym.

Tak naprawdę teraz _też_ był, chociaż poza złamaną ręką Jim nie wydawał się fizycznie aż tak zszargany. Jego psychika jednak musiała podupaść, bo szybko zmiękł w jego objęciach, jakby niezdolny do czegokolwiek poza trwaniem przy nim w milczeniu; był sobą w tej słabej i cichej, dziecinnej oraz wymagającej opieki i ochrony wersji, w jakiś sposób bezpiecznej, bo tylko wówczas zdawał się na Sebastiana całkowicie, nie czuł złudnej niezniszczalności i nie próbował uciekać. Chociaż kochał go w każdej jego _wersji_ , to prawdopodobnie właśnie ta rozbudziła w nim przed laty emocje, kiedy to czuł się mu bezwzględnie potrzebny i wiedział, że oto stał się dla kogoś zupełnie pokręconego i upośledzonego emocjonalnie jedyną osobą, przy której może on pokazać słabość i nie udawać geniusza, którego nic nigdy nie zniszczy.

– Powiedziałeś, że będziesz za kilka dni – wymamrotał Jim, a jego głos stłumiła kurtka Sebastiana, do której nie przestawał się przytulać. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, po czym pogładził go po plecach, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, że automatycznie go objął, gdy tylko przywarł on do jego ciała.

– Agent specjalny? – spytał z rezygnacją. – Serio?

– Gdybym wiedział, że wrócisz, nigdzie bym się nie ruszał. Zresztą, chyba wolałeś każdego, tylko nie Mycrofta, więc…

– Z nim też się widywałeś i krążyłeś do niego przez cały ten czas – przerwał mu, ale Jim wydawał mu się na tyle przybity i słaby, że nie zdobył się, aby podnieść głos, mimo iż miał na to ochotę.

– Gdzieś pojechał i się nudziłem – odparł mężczyzna cicho. – Byłem samotny a on był pierwszy na liście.

– Zdajesz sobie chociaż sprawę, jakie to było durne i niebezpieczne?

– Tak i więcej się z nim nie spotkam – odpowiedział, po czym uniósł wreszcie głowę, jakby próbował w półmroku dostrzec wyraz twarzy Sebastiana i ocenić, czy mu wierzy.

– Zorientował się, kim jesteś, prawda?

– Domyśla się, że kimś niebezpiecznym, ale wolał nie wnikać – powiedział i wydawało się, że był w tym momencie szczery, co odrobinę uspokoiło Sebastiana, jednak nie na tyle, by Jim nie dodał kilku słów. – Wątpię, czy komuś doniesie, że się z nim widziałem, bo musiałby przyznać, że nic z tym nie zrobił. Poza tym wie, że odwiedziłem w siedzibie MI6 Holmesa. Raczej nie domyśliłby się w jakim celu, ale przyjął do wiadomości, że jestem sprawą kogoś innego.

– Wykasuj jego numer i więcej do tego nie wracajmy – polecił Sebastian krótko, gdyż tak naprawdę niewiele było tu do dodania, skoro Jim przyznawał, że zrobił coś głupiego i zdawał sobie sprawę, że mogło się to dla niego źle skończyć. Niższy mężczyzna skinął głową, nie próbując protestować, chociaż pewnie miał do tego prawo, bo to _on_ był oficjalnym szefem w ich relacji. Dłuższą chwilę obaj milczeli, wciąż się obejmując, a wreszcie Sebastian opuścił ręce i lekko zacisnął palce na dłoni Jima. – Chodź do domu – powiedział i westchnął z pewną ulgą, gdy ten ulegle pozwolił się poprowadzić na działkę.

Zgarnął z ziemi torbę z rzeczami i ruszył w stronę budynku, obiecując sobie w myślach, że następnego dnia zamówi specjalistę od bramy oraz ogrodnika, który zadba o fatalny stan trawnika i desperacko domagających się opieki roślin. Spodziewał się również w domu zobaczyć zaniedbanie i najzwyczajniejszy w świecie burdel – i nie zawiódł się, gdyż już w przedpokoju trafił na stos ubrań wierzchnich i butów, które Jim najwyraźniej rzucał wprost na podłogę każdego niemal dnia w czasie jego nieobecności. Wszędzie zalegał kurz, akcesoria komputerowe i przedmioty codziennego użytku niby odłożone, ale w zupełnie absurdalne miejsca. Żelazko przy telewizorze, a na desce do prasowania stos magazynów i kilka flakoników perfum, ustawionych kolorami opakowań; blisko połowa popularnych książek z regału była wyjęta i porozkładana w chybotliwym stosie, gdzieniegdzie tkwiły pojedyncze naczynia i fragmenty garderoby.

– Nie miałem weny na sprzątanie – oznajmił Jim, zatrzymując się w drzwiach salonu i dostrzegając nietęgą minę Sebastiana.

– Nigdy nie masz weny na sprzątanie. To cud, że nic tu nie zapleśniało albo nie zaczęło śmierdzieć – westchnął z rezygnacją i spróbował sięgnąć po filiżankę po kawie, zostawioną nie wiedzieć czemu na szczycie komody, lecz Jim chwycił go za rękę i przytrzymał ją w miejscu.

– Zostaw to i się mną zajmij, skoro wróciłeś – powiedział proszącym głosem i spojrzał na niego okrągłymi oczami, robiąc minę, jakby zamierzał się rozpłakać, gdyby mu tego odmówił; może i było mu źle, ale akurat to była ewidentna poza. Jak zwykle jednak działała, bo Sebastian zaczął już się łamać i był coraz bliższy przytulenia go i zaproszenia pocałunkami i pieszczotami do sypialni. – Strasznie za tobą tęskniłem. Tak bardzo, że jeśli mnie pocałujesz, to pomogę ci jutro posprzątać – dodał, dostrzegając jego wahanie, jednak jego słowa sprawiły, że Sebastian wyrwał się z emocjonalnego odrętwienia.

– Prędzej skończy się świat niż spełnisz tę obietnicę – odparł z rezygnacją i łagodnie odsunął od siebie Jima. Zranienie w jego oczach było prawdziwe i wiedział, że sprawił mu przykrość, jednak wiedział też, że mężczyzna nadal jest knującym manipulantem, który uderzał w czułe punkty, by dostać to, czego chciał; że w tym momencie chce jego, ale parę godzin temu chciał słynnego agenta specjalnego, a przez ostatnie tygodnia Mycrofta Holmesa. Tu i teraz faktycznie szczerze i całkowicie pragnął jego bliskości, lecz nie wiadomo, jak długo będzie potrzebował czułości i ile czasu mu zajmie zatracenie się w innych kaprysach, które Sebastiana już nie uwzględniały. – Też za tobą tęskniłem i dobrze wiem, że nie powinienem wyjeżdżać na tak długo, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że zachowałeś się jak świnia, nigdy nie zaczniesz traktować mnie poważnie i ostatecznie zawsze będę przez ciebie cierpiał. A raczej przez wszystkich tych ludzi, których wolisz ode mnie za każdym razem, gdy nie potrzebujesz kogoś, kto się tobą zajmie. Chodźmy spać i porozmawiamy rano i, błagam, bądź poważny i poukładaj sobie w głowie, co chcesz mi powiedzieć i co w ogóle zamierzasz w związku z Holmesem.

– Na razie wyjechał i…

– Jim, idź spać – uciął spokojnie, po czym pochylił się nad nim i lekko pocałował go w skroń. – Jesteś pijany a ja wykończony i naprawdę nie ma sensu teraz…

– To tylko parę drinków – przerwał mu z rozdrażnieniem, ale bez szczególnej pasji, bo racjonalna część jego umysłu musiała podpowiadać mu, że naprawdę nie był do końca trzeźwy i parę godzin snu dobrze by mu zrobiło. – Myślałem, że cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz i że tęskniłeś, a chcesz iść spać, kiedy w końcu do mnie wróciłeś? – rzucił mimo to, wpatrując się w twarz Sebastiana.

– Tęskniłem i cieszę się, że jesteś w jednym kawałku i dobrze o tym wiesz. Ale pogadamy rano – zakończył cicho, a następnie cofnął się o krok i wyminął go, ociężale sunąc z torbą do swojej sypialni.

Każdy krok wiele go kosztował, jednak nie zamierzał tym razem powtarzać licznych błędów z przeszłości, kiedy to po paru dniach ciszy i separacji dawał się wciągnąć w ramiona i pocałunki, a potem lądowali w łóżku i uprawiali seks na zgodę. Oczywiście miał świadomość, że jeśli sytuacja z Mycroftem się przedłuży, w końcu mu ulegnie – ale jeszcze nie nadszedł ten moment i dlatego trzymał się kurczowo resztek racjonalności, które kazały mu zignorować zranione spojrzenie Jima, który tkwił nieruchomo w salonie, a potem zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

Kiedy po paru godzinach obudził się gwałtownie, z powodu ciepłej dłoni, która zacisnęła się na jego łokciu, pierwsze opory pękły – mógł ignorować jego dąsy i fałszywie okrągłe, proszące oczy, ale nie momenty, gdy podświadomie czuł, że Jim potrzebuje go naprawdę; widząc jego wykończoną bezsennością twarz, przybladłe malinki na szyi, siniaki na odsłoniętych rękach, porysowany gips na prawej i napięcie w całym ciele, bez słowa uchylił kołdrę i przygarnął go do siebie. Nie pozwoliłby mu jednak na nic więcej – a Jim musiał to wiedzieć, bo tym razem nie próbował jeszcze żadnego rodzaju _więcej_.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Małe wyjaśnienie-usprawiedliwienie. Rozdział zajął mi sporo czasu i następny pewnie też zajmie, niestety. Rzucam palenie, a brak ulubionych używek oznacza u mnie podupadanie weny; żeby z tego powodu nie przytyć zwiększyłam liczbę treningów do 6 tygodniowo więc poza weną nie mam też za bardzo czasu :| Dobra rada dla wszystkich, którym takie głupie pomysły jak papieros przy drinku przychodzą do głowy: nie zaczynajcie palić, popalanie na imprezach to też palenie i prawie na pewno codziennym paleniem się kiedyś skończy a wreszcie skończy się koniecznością rzucania, które nie jest fajne :[  
> Tak czy inaczej, trzymajcie kciuki za moją walkę z nałogami i wenę jednocześnie ;)))


	11. Strefa komfortu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rodział zajął mi całe wieki - kompletnie nie miałam czasu w ostatnich tygodniach, a dodatkowo korekta była tutaj czymś upiornym :||  
> W końcu się jednak udało i powstał rozdział wybitnie przegadany, ale za to najdłuższy z dotychczasowych, więc mam nadzieję, że chociaż objętością wynagrodzę zwłokę w zamieszczeniu go ;)

***

 

Jim krążył za Sebastianem jak cień przez kolejne trzy dni. Wodził za nim wzrokiem, walcząc z pragnieniem, by wyciągnąć do niego ręce i domagać się pieszczot, których wiedział, że jeszcze nie otrzyma. Bez względu na to, jaką jego podwładny miał ochotę na bliskość, odmawiał jej sobie z niezrozumiałych przyczyn i utrzymywał dystans, przykry i jakiś do niego niepasujący. Zwykle ulegał czułościom i nie potrafił mu ich odmawiać, teraz zaś godził się co prawda, by Jim ładował mu się do łóżka, za przyczynę podając bezsenność – ale nie pozwalał na nic więcej.

Nie miał pojęcia, że taki rodzaj odtrącenia będzie aż tak bolesny i nieprzyjemny _._ Sebastian niby był ponownie łagodny i ciepły, obejmował go w nocy i czasem pozwalał się całować, ale pocałunki te nie łączyły ich ust, zaś granice były oczywiste, chociaż osobie z zewnątrz pewnie wydawałyby się niewidzialne i płynne. Nie było mowy o niczym wyraźniejszym, dopóki Jim jasno nie pokaże, że nie zamierza widywać się z Mycroftem – a na to nie potrafił się jeszcze zdobyć. Mężczyzna wciąż się nie odezwał, zaś on sam nie umiałby zdobyć się na wysłanie w próżnię wiadomości na nieaktywny telefon, zwłaszcza że nie dałby rady tak po prostu, definitywnie i ostatecznie zamknąć ich relacji. Pozwolić jej wygasnąć i _naturalnie_ wrócić do Sebastiana, przynajmniej do momentu, gdy pojawi się coś, co nie było tylko pozornym wulkanem – jak najbardziej. Ale pomimo iż to, co łączyło go z Mycroftem, było chybotliwą ruderą, nie umiał być tu kulą burzącą i wolał poczekać, aż samo się rozpadnie niż się do tego przyczyniać.

Niewidzialne, ciche napięcie między nim a Sebastianem sprawiło, że nie potrafili od razu porozmawiać i zamiast tego skupili się na bardziej prozaicznych rzeczach. Sprzątali wspólnie mieszkanie, a raczej: Sebastian je sprzątał, a Jim co chwilę trafiał na jakiś przedmiot, któremu chciał się przyjrzeć i tracił na tym mnóstwo czasu; zamówili i musieli przypilnować dwóch techników od bramy i alarmu oraz ogrodnika, w międzyczasie zaś zajmowali się klientami i pracą samą w sobie, gdyż ta przez ich separację w niektórych aspektach dramatycznie domagała się uwagi. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni samotności odpuścił sobie kilka spraw tylko dlatego, że nie były wystarczająco interesujące, a teraz musieli zdalnie odkręcać ich negatywne dla sieci skutki. Sebastian nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa, jednak Jim, gdy zaczął wnikać w zaległą korespondencję, szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że niektóre sprawy zaszły dalej niż powinny. Kilka zignorowanych maili sprawiło, iż coś zaczęło się sypać i że jego podwładny, do którego wówczas zwracała się sieć, tkwiąc w Pradze ratował sytuację wysyłając odpowiednie zlecenia. Zasługiwał na podwyżkę, zdecydowanie. A on sam zasługiwał na solidnego kopniaka, bo oto jego żałosny romans sprawił, iż po raz pierwszy w życiu popełnił tak wiele błędów w tak krótkim czasie.

Wszystko, czym się zajmowali, te całe kwestie porządkowe czy zwykłe prowadzenie zaniedbanego domu oraz naprawianie własnych niedoróbek służbowych powinny prawdopodobnie nudzić go i drażnić, ale z jakichś przyczyn było inaczej. Przy Sebastianie znalazł się ponownie w swojej sferze komfortu, potrafił skupić, gdy była taka konieczność, odsunąć na jakiś czas całe swoje rozproszenie, zapomnieć o Mycrofcie oraz bolących wciąż siniakach i mięśniach i chłonąć chwile czegoś, co powinno być oczywistością, a w ostatnim czasie nią nie było. Spoglądał na drugiego mężczyznę częściej niż zazwyczaj, przez większość czasu koncentrując wzrok na jego ustach; gdy coś robił przy komputerze czy wykonywał dowolną manualna czynność, obserwował jego dłonie, gdy się odwracał – patrzył na jego kark, częściowo zakryty jasnymi włosami. Wolałby go dotykać cały czas i nie pozwolić mu się odsunąć nawet na moment, ale dopóki wisiały nad nimi inne obowiązki, rozkoszował się samą możliwością spędzenia z nim czasu, za czym tak strasznie tęsknił, mimo że taka jednostajna sielanka zwykle wydawała mu się nieciekawa, a ludzi, którzy się w niej pławili, uważał za ckliwych i głupich. Nie nudził się, chociaż czuł, że powinien i walcząc z poczuciem, że topi się właśnie w sentymentach, chłonął kolejne chwile wypełnione zwyczajnością – bo gdy raz mu je odebrano na zbyt długo, wreszcie widział w pełni, jak bardzo ich potrzebował.

Na codzienną zwyczajność składała się praca i wszystkie nieciekawe elementy wspólnego mieszkania, ale też wieczory i poranki, gdy tkwili w swoich ramionach, przykryci jedną kołdrą, skołtunioną lub leżącą w poprzek, dotykając się każdym fragmentem ciała i bez słów muskając palcami nienacechowanych seksualnie fragmentów ciał. Kiedyś sądził, że takie przytulanie się niemające prowadzić do seksu i usypianie z kimś w jednym łóżku było pozbawione sensu, przy Sebastianie lata temu tego sensu nabrało, a teraz wydawało się być celem samym w sobie. Kolejny raz układał się w jego ciepłych ramionach, przymykał oczy i odpływał myślami gdzieś daleko, spychając na bok te mówiące, że był sentymentalnym głupkiem, który tęsknił za wygodną codziennością pozbawioną wrażeń innych niż sama obecność tej konkretnej osoby. Od dawna wiedział, że Sebastian był dla niego ważny, jednak gdy późnym wieczorem trzeciego lub czwartego dnia po jego powrocie tkwił przytulony do jego kolan na kanapie, pozwalając głaskać się po włosach i słysząc z boku dźwięki z telewizorem, uderzyło go kolejny raz, że był _aż tak_ ważny.

– Skończyłeś te bajki, gdy mnie nie było? – odezwał się Sebastian, na co Jim uchylił jedną powiekę i krótko skinął głową, trochę niepewnie, gdyż w ogóle nie dyskutowali na ten temat i nie spodziewał się tego pytania.

– Wczoraj kurier przywiózł mi ostateczną wersję, z okładką i całą resztą – odparł, gdy dłoń Sebastiana znieruchomiała na jego włosach.

– Chcesz mi je pokazać?

– Nawet ich nie otworzyłem i nie wiem, czy mam ochotę – powiedział szczerze i ziewnął krótko, a następnie przekręcił się na plecy, opierając tył głowy na jego udach. – Zleciłem dokończenie tej sprawy na zewnątrz i ją olałem. Podczas nagrań nie bawiłem się tak dobrze, jak bawiłbym się z tobą i przestało mnie to obchodzić.

– Odpuściłeś sobie sprawę młodego Holmesa? – spytał Sebastian z zaskoczeniem, a jego palce lekko zacisnęły się na włosach Jima. – Sądziłem, że tylko odsunąłeś to w czasie.

– Nie wiem. Teraz mam to gdzieś – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale jeśli chcesz to zobaczyć, możemy sobie włączyć w ramach dobranocki. Uprzedzam, wyglądam tam naprawdę głupio.

– Podejrzewam, że mi i tak się będziesz podobał – stwierdził Sebastian, na co Jim obrócił oczami; wiedział, że nie było w tym za grosz obiektywności, a za wszystkim stały głupie uczucia, przez które męski ideał, do którego wzdychała zwykle połowa klubowej sali, robił się zaślepiony w kwestii wyglądu kogoś zupełnie przeciętnego, chociaż było to niepojęte i pozbawione logiki. Już miał w jakiś sposób skomentować ten fakt, wytknąć mu sentymenty i oznajmić, że były bezzasadne, kiedy pochwycił spojrzenie Sebastiana, a głos momentalnie uwiązł mu w gardle.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego z czułością, która jakoś nigdy nie pasowała do jego pozornie chłodnej twarzy o regularnych, dość ostrych rysach i prawdopodobnie naprawdę widział w nim rzeczy, które nie istniały. Idealizował go, jeśli chodziło o wygląd, to było _oczywiste_ , a Jim uświadomił sobie, że chociaż zwykle trochę go to drażniło, to gdy Sebastian uciekł od niego i został mu Mycroft, który zawsze patrzył na niego krytycznie i któremu się zwyczajnie nie podobał – to brakowało mu tego właśnie emocjonalnego bezkrytycyzmu. Brakowało mu palców we włosach, długich wieczorów na kanapie i jasnych oczu, będących lustrami, w których odbijała się jego lepsza wersja. Przypomniał sobie słowa Sebastiana o tym, że widzi samego siebie jako lustro i że źle się ocenia i niemal się roześmiał – może i była to racja, ale nie uważał, że to, co widzi w nim _on_ , jest choćby o cal bliższe prawdy.

– Przyniesiesz tę przesyłkę? – odezwał się ponownie Sebastian, wyrywając go z dziwnych myśli, a Jim niechętnie podniósł się wówczas z jego wygodnych kolan i ruszył na korytarz, gdzie wciąż leżała brązowa koperta przyniesiona przez kuriera. Kiedy wrzucał płytę do odtwarzacza pod telewizorem, a potem wracał na kanapę, nieprzerwanie próbował wyobrazić sobie, jak konkretnie widzi go Sebastian. Pomimo całej swojej fantazji, nie potrafił tego zrobić, bo po prostu nie rozumiał, co tak mu się w nim podobało i właściwie za co mężczyzna go pokochał.

Oglądanie bajek, które nagrał w odrapanym studio było dziwnym przeżyciem. Niby nie raz widział samego siebie na archiwalnych nagraniach CCTV czy innych filmach, ale zwykle nie przykładał szczególnej uwagi do tego, jak wówczas wyglądał. Koncentrował się co najwyżej na swojej mimice, aby mieć świadomość, jak się prezentuje układając twarz w pewien określony sposób i dzięki temu doskonalił odgrywanie emocji, co niejednokrotnie było mu niezbędne do przeprowadzania akcji, gdzie zmuszony był wcielić się w jakąś rolę. Teraz jednak próbował ocenić, jak widziano go _po prostu jako faceta_ , lecz zupełnie nie potrafił na to spojrzeć obiektywnie. Jego mimika, gdy stawał się Richardem Brookiem była łagodna, sympatyczna i dość słodka, pasująca do aktora czytającego bajki, nudna i irytująca jednocześnie; budziłby zaufanie rodziców i przedszkolaków, pewnie podobałby się kobietom jak Molly Hooper i innym żałosnym, romantycznym idiotkom. Mycroft czy Sherlock nie zawiesiliby na nim oka nawet na moment, uznając za niegroźnego i nieciekawego nieudacznika, żaden z jego klientów nie uwierzyłby, że to naprawdę on. Wciąż jednak nie miał pojęcia, co w tej wersji widział Sebastian, chociaż łapał się na tym, że spogląda na niego częściej niż na ekran i próbuje go dedukować. Jedyne jednak, co widział, to oddanie i miłość, a żadne z powyższych nie wydawało się mieć konkretnej i racjonalnej przyczyny.

Westchnął ciężko i utkwił ponownie wzrok w ekranie. Czytanie Sebastiana nie miało tak naprawdę sensu i istotna była w nim tylko jedna rzecz: był zakochany, zaślepiony i nielogiczny, a wszystko to sprawiało, że każda próba analizy i dotarcia do racjonalnych konkretów kończyła się niepowodzeniem. Dlatego też po obejrzeniu dwóch pierwszych bajek darował sobie powyższe i dalszą część DVD oglądali w ciszy, spokojnie popijając wieczorne wino na dobry sen, rozciągnięci na kanapie w pozornie zrelaksowanych pozach. Co jakiś czas wybuchali śmiechem, gdy Richard Brook wczuwał się w rolę zbyt wyraźnie i wolnym, miłym do bólu głosem opisywał a to śliczną księżniczkę, a to piernikowy domek; był zupełnie innym człowiekiem niż prawdziwy Jim, to było jasne – a najzabawniejszym był fakt, iż przez zmienioną tonację i mimikę niektórzy ludzie w ogóle by go w nim nie rozpoznali.

Teoretycznie bawili się dobrze, jednakże wytrzymali w sumie niespełna dwie godziny filmu; po tym czasie rozpoczął się bowiem Czerwony Kapturek, nagrany w studiu od nowa, bo tej domowej wersji nigdy nie udało im się przecież skończyć. Jim drgnął, rozpoznawszy historię po pierwszym zdaniu, a Sebastian skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru – gdzie najpierw tyle godzin świetnie się bawili, a potem jeden sms i jedna decyzja rozdzieliły ich i popsuły im relacje na tyle, że wciąż nie wróciły one do normalności. W tym samym momencie spojrzeli na siebie, a potem Sebastian westchnął ciężko, wyłączył telewizor i przymknął oczy.

– Akurat na to jakoś nie mam ochoty patrzeć – oznajmił zmęczonym tonem, jakby samo wspomnienie pozbawiło go sił i całej wesołości, jaką odczuwał zanim dotarli do tego momentu nagrania. Nie doczekał się reakcji i po paru chwilach pewnie uznał, że jeśli mają porozmawiać, to nie jest to dobry początek. – Zamierzasz pozwolić, żeby te bzdury faktycznie zostały wydane? – spytał więc i tym razem usłyszał odpowiedź natychmiast.

– Tak – odparł Jim. – Może jeszcze do czegoś się przydadzą.

– Nie boisz się, że ktoś z sieci albo Holmes…

– Błagam cię, myślisz że nasi klienci oglądają z dziećmi bajki? – roześmiał się sztucznie i spojrzał na Sebastiana w niepewnie; gdy zorientował się, że tego zupełnie nie rozbawiło to stwierdzenie, kontynuował spokojniejszym i mniej kpiącym głosem. – To niszowa wytwórnia, a te bzdury będą puszczane w najgorszej porze na kanale, który ma zostać niebawem zamknięty – wyjaśnił łagodnie. – Miałem być biednym, żałosnym aktorem bez pieniędzy, nie pamiętasz? Nie będzie żadnej promocji, realizacja jest kiepska, jak przez Internet kupi to dwieście osób w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, to będę w szoku. Nie szukajmy dziury w całym, że może w tych dwustu może się trafić ktoś, kto mnie zna, bo to statystycznie tak mało prawdopodobne, że właściwie niemożliwe, zresztą… nawet jakby ktoś z sieci czy klientów jakimś cudem zobaczył to gówno, uznałby, że Brook to gość jest do mnie podobny i tyle.

– Może i racja – przyznał niechętnie Sebastian, ewidentnie nieprzekonany do tych wyjaśnień. – Skoro jednak porzuciłeś młodszego Holmesa, to nie wiem, na co niby wydawanie słabo zrealizowanego dvd z bajkami miałoby się przydać.

– Ja też nie, ale dodatkowe tożsamości mogą się okazać użyteczne w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie i już kilka takich awaryjnych zgromadziłem.

– Tak, nie zapomnę, jak wyrobiłeś sobie licencję taksówkarza oraz dokumenty twierdzące, że jesteś profesorem matematyki – westchnął i obrócił oczami, gdy Jim spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. –Proszę cię, świat by się skończył, jakbyś użył którejkolwiek z nich.

– Dobrze znam Londyn i mam wystarczającą wiedzę, żeby być profesorem matematyki.

– Dlatego wszystkie prace napisał za ciebie _prawdziwy_ profesor, którego dobrze opłaciłeś, a co do którego miałeś pewność, że cię nie zdradzi, bo był śmiertelnie chory, gdy go zatrudniałeś? – spytał i roześmiał się krótko.

– Każdy inny człowiek na świecie łykałby już ołów za samą sugestię, że niby nie byłbym w stanie zrobić legalnie zdobyć tytułów naukowych z dowolnego przedmiotu ścisłego – oznajmił, ale nawet nie próbował udawać, że jest na niego zły, a takie przekomarzanie w sumie go bawiło. – Gdybym miał czas, to sam bym to napisał nawet lepiej. Zresztą! Papier nie kłamie, a na papierze mam habilitację w Trinity College w Dublinie, jestem tam na tablicy honorowej i we wszystkich starych teczkach…

– …ale prawie nikt cię nie pamięta, bo _to był chyba taki nudny, smutny facecik, co się nigdy nie odzywał_. A nie odzywał się, bo przejąłeś tożsamość jakiegoś niedoszłego doktora, który cierpiał na depresję i popełnił samobójstwo zanim jeszcze zabrał się za pisanie swojej pracy. Ha! Masz wyraźną słabość do chorych naukowców, którym wieścisz śmierć i kradniesz im talent i twarz.

– Wykorzystałem okazję, to nie grzech. Gość i tak by nie żył, a…

– A tak powinien się cieszyć, że to twoje zdjęcia znajdują się w jego dokumentach i świat go zapamięta jako młodszego i przystojniejszego? – spytał i zupełnie niewłaściwie zinterpretował milczenie Jima, bo szybko zmienił ton. – Ej, nie mam pretensji. Czasem się tylko zastanawiam… ta praca doktorska, niby to twoja – rzucił a jego kąciki ust się uniosły. – Jestem pewny, że nie zrozumiałeś połowy wypocin tego dziadka.

– A ja, że ty nie rozumiesz nawet tytułu – odparował i parę chwil milczeli, po czym równocześnie parsknęli głośnym, niepohamowanym śmiechem. Tym bardziej zaskakującym, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w ciągu ostatnich dni traktowali się zachowawczo i że była to właściwie ich pierwsza bardziej otwarta i rozrywkowa rozmowa odkąd Sebastian wrócił do Londynu. Dłuższą chwilę obaj chichotali, a Jim czuł, jak nerwowość i napięcie zaczynają go wreszcie opuszczać, zastąpione znaną sielankowością, w której każdy z nich mógł być sobą i żartować w sposób, który reszcie świata pewnie nie wydawałby się śmieszny. Zażegnali cichy konflikt, wrócili do normalności – i mogli wreszcie szczerze porozmawiać, bo chociaż obaj tego unikali, obaj też czuli, że jest im to potrzebne i nie należy dłużej tego odkładać.

– Zostawmy twojego nielegalnego doktora matematyki i prace naukowe o rzeczach, które niby to rozumiesz – odezwał się wreszcie Sebastian, kiedy udało im się uspokoić. –Powiedz mi lepiej – skinął na telewizor – co _konkretnie_ zamierzałeś zrobić z Brookiem, zanim odpuściłeś sobie bezterminowo Holmesa? Nigdy nie dokończyliśmy tamtej rozmowy, a naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć.

– Mówiłem ci tyle, ile sam wiedziałem na tamten moment. Na resztę nie miałem jeszcze konkretnych pomysłów – odparł szybko, chociaż nie była to do końca prawda; może nie miał dogranych _szczegółów_ i nie rozważył jeszcze wszystkich opcji odnośnie reakcji Sherlocka na ten rodzaj gry i na cały Upadek, jednak jakie skutki czasowa, publiczna zmiana w Richarda Brooka mogła mieć dla niego wiedział od dawna. Tyle że nie czuł, że nadszedł już właściwy czas, aby mówić o nich Sebastianowi.

– Tak, planowałeś ujawnić się, dać publicznie aresztować, zrobić pokaz w sądzie…

– A potem się uwolnić, zrobić Sherlockowi sieczkę z mózgu i jakiś czas zbierać pieniądze od klientów którzy wręcz rzucą się na mnie gdy ujawnię, co potrafię. I cieszyć się sławą – odparł, zerkając na Sebastiana, który czujnie wpatrywał się w jego niewzruszoną twarz, jakby wyczuwał, że Jim nie mówi mu wszystkiego.

– A gdy medialnie sprawa Moriarty’ego nieco przyblednie, rozpuścić plotkę, że Sherlock Holmes zatrudnił cię jako aktora – dokończył w końcu za niego, a jasne oczy stały się jeszcze bardziej przenikliwe. – Wiem, że chcesz zszargać mu opinię, bo ciebie zawsze bawiły takie akcje, ale od początku uważałem całą to twoją zabawę z nim za zbyt daleko posunięte ryzyko. To, jak go traktowałeś, to było po prostu… – zaśmiał się niepewnie – zabijanie muchy siekierą. Drażnił cię i fascynował, ale wystarczyło słowo, a zginęliby razem z Watsonem na basenie i wszystkim wyszłoby to na dobre.

– Jednak zabroniłem ci strzelać, bo z muchami fajniej się bawić wyrywając im noga za nogą.

– Zszarganie mu opinii to wyrywanie musze nóg? – spytał z powątpiewaniem. – Wciąż wątpię, czy to się może udać tak, jak mi opowiadałeś. Zwłaszcza że mogłeś wymyślić mnóstwo innych rzeczy niż udawanie, że niby sam stworzył Moriarty’ego i zrobienie z niego oszusta.

– Och, a jakie są twoje propozycje? – spytał, będąc raczej zaintrygowany niż rozbawiony tą ostatnią sugestia. – W sumie nigdy cię nie spytałem, a to dość interesujące. No dalej… – rzucił zachęcająco, lecz Sebastian parę chwil milczał, jakby nie do końca ufał, czy Jim nie stroi sobie z niego żartów i nie wykpi każdego jego pomysły.

– Pierwsze co przychodzi mi do głowy – zaczął w końcu – to zatrudnić jakieś młode dziewczę, aby rozpowiedziało, że słynny detektyw je wykorzystał seksualnie, bo to na wieki zasieje w ludziach ziarno wątpliwości, nawet jeśli szybko okazałoby się, że to blef. Mógłbyś przez Magnussena puścić do gazet informację o jego ćpaniu i wesołej przeszłości studenckiej z nim związanej, bo tutaj nawet nie musiałbyś kłamać, a podważyłoby to jego wiarygodność. Jeśli chciałbyś go naprawdę zranić, mógłbyś zarżnąć mu tego doktorka albo innych jego bliskich, bo zdaje się, że jakichś jednak ma. O, albo skłócić go z tym policjantem, z którym szlaja się po akcjach, albo… na litość, zrobić cokolwiek innego niż wmawiać całemu światu, że nie jesteś Moriartym, bo Moriarty nie istnieje – zakończył wreszcie, odrobinę podniesionym tonem.

– Ciekawe pomysły i obiecuję się nad nimi zastanowić, tak na przyszłość – zaśmiał się Jim, lecz Sebastian nie wydawał się rozbawiony, ewidentnie uważał, że sprawa Sherlocka Holmesa wcale nie została odrzucona i wydawał się być nawet bardziej podejrzliwy niż na początku rozmowy.

– Proszę, bądź poważny – jęknął Sebastian. – O ile ujawnienie się w celu zdobycia sławy i rozszerzenia sieci mogłem zrozumieć i akceptować… w sumie mogłem też zrozumieć wasza grę, basen i buty jakiegoś przerośniętego gówniarza-pływaka sprzed dwudziestu pięciu lat, to cała zabawa z bajkami i Brookiem jest najzwyczajniejszym idiotyzmem. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że sieć zaczęłaby wrzeć, gdyby coś takiego wyszło na jaw? Że niby cię nie ma… i tak dalej?

– Powiedz mi, Sebbie, czy w większych, naprawdę ważnych sprawach kiedykolwiek się myliłem?

– Nie, ale…

– _No właśnie._

– Ale nie raz ładowałeś się w kłopoty, a ja za którymś razem mogę nie zdążyć ci pomóc i obawiam się, że sprawa któregokolwiek z Holmesów tak właśnie może się skończyć – odparował. – Próbuję zrozumieć, co chciałeś osiągnąć pojawiając się tam samodzielnie i, proszę cię, nie wciskaj mi kitu, że _porzuciłeś to na wiek_ i. Gdyby tak się stało, usunąłbyś pewnie wszystkie te plany z pałacu myśli i przerwał pracę nad tym żałosnym DVD.

– Naprawdę mogę je wykorzystać kiedyś do innych celów.

– Tak? Świetnie, chciałbym zobaczyć, do czego innego miałby ci się przydać aktor-nieudacznik. Dokończyłeś nagrania tej płytki i chociaż niby cię nie obchodzi, to najwyraźniej nadal chcesz ją wydać – wytknął mu spokojnym, rzeczowym tonem, na co Jim nie odezwał się ani słowem, bo tak naprawdę nie patrzył na sprawę z jego perspektywy i dopiero w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że chociaż Sherlock na chwilę obecną go nie obchodził, nigdy nie zapomniał o tej sprawie i, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, dawał Sebastianowi dość ewidentne na to dowody. – Przypominam ci, że część sieci zna twoją twarz i gdy zobaczą cię w telewizji jako aktora, uznają cię za oszusta. Pracowali z tobą. To rozbije nam struktury…! Jeśli wysłałbyś innego aktora grającego Moriarty’ego, jak mówiłeś mi na początku, opinia publiczna by się nabrała, a ważniejsze składowe sieci dałoby się bez problemu wyciszyć. Nowi klienci wpływaliby jak niegdyś przez czujki, szukając człowieka bez twarzy, który może załatwić wszystko, ale jeśli to będziesz faktycznie ty…

– Mam wszystko przemyślane i nie musisz się tego obawiać. Zwłaszcza że naprawdę nie wiem kiedy się za to zabiorę i czy w ogóle – powiedział pomimo swoich myśli sprzed paru chwil. Dłuższy czas wpatrywał się w Sebastiana wyczekująco, licząc, że mężczyzna zada właściwe pytanie, a on będzie mógł mu odpowiedzieć, że Londyn mu się znudził, że szykuje sobie nowe opcje i nowe życia… a może jednak przyznać, że sprawa Sherlocka miała być ostatnią dużą akcją, zanim zniknie stąd na dłużej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Mężczyzna jednak nie zadał żadnego z ważnych pytań, tylko ze zmęczeniem potarł swoje skronie i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

– Jak zwykle chcesz po prostu zobaczyć, co się stanie, gdy zrobisz coś dziwacznego i nieprzewidywalnego. Może i nie masz precyzyjnych planów czy to z Sherlockiem się zabawiasz w Richarda Brooka, ale zapewne jak zwykle masz cholerne _opcje_ , całą listę, gdzie niektóre kończą się dla ciebie fantastycznie a inne fatalnie, jednak ty po prostu potrzebujesz mieć do dyspozycji różne drogi i móc zawsze skręcić z tej obranej i racjonalnej, czasem skręcając na te najgorsze, tylko żeby zobaczyć, jak to jest. Dlatego ryzykujesz. Dlatego widujesz się z Holmesem i dlatego byłeś u tego agenta.

– Po części masz rację – przyznał, nie widząc sensu, aby kłamać, a po chwili wyciągnął dłoń w stronę jego szczęki; Sebastian nie cofnął się, gdy przejechał palcami po jego policzku, ale widać było, że walczą w nim przeciwstawne siły, taka, która uważała, że należałoby ograniczyć podobne czułości żeby potem nie cierpieć i druga, która pragnęła się im poddać. W efekcie nie zrobił nic i nie reagował, co fascynowało i drażniło Jima jednocześnie. – Ale nie bądź fatalistą. Obiecuję, oprócz tych paskudnych opcji, są też fantastyczne – dokończył, nie dodając jednak, co konkretnie miał na myśli.

– Tyle że zgadzając się na istnienie złych, zamiast im przeciwdziałać, _siejesz wiatr_ – powiedział Sebastian i pochwycił jego dłoń, robiąc to jednak delikatnie i nie odsuwając go, a tylko lekko przytrzymując w miejscu.

– _Kto sieje wiatr, zbiera burzę?_ Nie sądziłem, że lubisz takie metaforyczne przysłowia.

– Wiesz, mógłbym ci równie dobrze powiedzieć, że _gdyby kózka nie skakała, toby nóżki nie złamała_ – stwierdził, wymownie zerkając na jego gips. Jim roześmiał się, po czym bez ceregieli przyciągnął go do siebie, zawieszając mu ręce na szyi.

– Na razie nie mam ochoty nigdzie skakać, serio. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale Sherlock odpłynął dla mnie w siną dal, _papa, Sherlocku_ – powiedział śpiewnie i uśmiechnął się, gdy jedna z dłoni Sebastiana jakby automatycznie ruszyła na jego żebra. Mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że go obejmuje, lecz nie cofnął ręki, czekając na to, co jeszcze powie mu Jim. – Cokolwiek planowałem, jakiekolwiek widziałem opcje, _na razie_ to nie ma znaczenia. Zostawiłem tę sprawę, aż nadejdzie właściwy czas. Mam ciebie, a Mycroft jest gdzieś obok i na razie mnie nie obchodzi. Jesteś ty i ja. Wiesz, naprawdę może czas już, żebyś przestał mieć na mnie focha i dać się…

– Nie ma takiej opcji, dopóki nie wyślesz Mycrofta w swoich myślach na inną planetę – odparł spokojnie, a gdy Jim zrobił nadąsaną minę, obrócił oczami i łagodnie rozplótł jego ręce.

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć, jaka jest ta najbardziej fantastyczna _opcja_ dla ciebie i dla mnie? Myślę, że to mogłoby zmienić twoje zdanie na temat tego, na co mi pozwalasz – spróbował, lecz Sebastian obrócił tylko oczami, albo mu nie wierząc, albo sądząc, że cokolwiek Jim chce mu powiedzieć, będzie to oczywista manipulacja.

– Nie ma to dla mnie znaczenia, dopóki wiem, jakie są te najgorsze i wiem, jak bardzo są one prawdopodobne – powiedział, przytrzymując nadgarstki Jima, gdy ten ponownie spróbował go objąć. – Tęskniłem za tobą, gdy byłeś w areszcie i gdy wyjechałem i boję się, że za którymś razem, gdy znikniesz mi z oczu i wkręcisz się w coś niebezpiecznego, znikniesz na zawsze i więcej cię nie zobaczę. Jeśli zawalisz sprawę Upadku w najbardziej krytycznym momencie, trafisz na długie lata do więzienia, wrócisz dożywotnio do celi służb specjalnych albo zginiesz. Wiesz o tym tak samo dobrze, jak ja.

– Pękłoby ci serduszko, gdybym zginął?

– Na milion kawałków – odparł i westchnął ciężko, a następnie odsunął go od siebie, podniósł się z kanapy i sięgnął po ich opróżnione już kieliszki po łagodnym, australijskim winie; bez pytania ruszył z nimi do kuchni, by nalać im kolejną porcję świeżo schłodzonego alkoholu, który lubili obaj, chociaż nie było zbyt wiele takich trunków a ten właśnie stanowił chlubny wyjątek. Niedługo później tkwili ponownie na kanapie i oglądali jednak Czerwonego Kapturka, a potem kolejne dwie bajki, by zatrzymać się dopiero na tej o złotej rybce, przy której Sebastian sięgnął po pilot i oznajmił, że chce się już położyć. Zanim jednak wstał, lekko objął Jima, pochylił się w jego stronę i milczał parę chwil, prawdopodobnie układając sobie w głowie, co powinien powiedzieć. – Cokolwiek planujesz robić, bo pewnie jak zwykle nie mam szans cię powstrzymać, gdy zdecydujesz się uruchomić Upadek, pozwól mi przynajmniej być obok. Możesz mi to obiecać? Że pozwolisz mi być obok?

– Żebyś mógł zapobiegać najgorszym opcjom, chociaż nie wiesz, jakie są najlepsze?

– Żebyś nie zdążył wpaść do jakiegoś wulkanu, głupi kocie – westchnął, a następnie podniósł się z kanapy i bez dalszych komentarzy wyciągnął do niego rękę, by następnie ruszyć z nim w głąb domu, gasząc po kolei światła. Szybko załatwili toaletę i przebrali się w rzeczy do spania, a Sebastian nie komentował nawet, że Jim kolejny raz wygrzebał skądś jego t-shirt i to w nim zjawił się w progu sypialni. Parę minut później, jak przez poprzednie dni, tkwili zagrzebani w pościeli; znów przytuleni, lecz bez jakiegokolwiek nacechowania seksualnego.

Jim długo nie mógł usnąć i w ciemnościach chłonął ciepło Sebastiana, który za to odpłynął w niespokojny sen po niespełna pięciu minutach. Jego samego czekała go bezsenna noc, był tego całkowicie pewien, gdyż nadmiar myśli po prostu nie pozwalał mu się zrelaksować. Myślał więc o porzuconej niby sprawie Upadku, analizował wszystko, co ustalił do tej pory i korygował pewne założenia, które z biegiem czasu zaliczył jako błędne. Jak na przykład uznanie Molly Hooper za istotną dla Sherlocka, chociaż jasnym było dla niego obecnie, że to nudne dziewczę było dla niego tylko pozbawionym znaczenia cieniem, które na nic nie mogło się przydać.

Nie był w szczytowej formie i powoli robił się zmęczony, jednak mimo to próbował układać sobie kolejne punkty, jakie należało zaplanować dla Sherlocka, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby coś nagle sprawiło, że wraca do sprawy _natychmiast_. Opłacenie odpowiednich ludzi czekających na właściwy sygnał, rozeznanie się w pewnych kwestiach, znalezienie szmatławej dziennikarki, którą mógłby nasłać na słynnego detektywa, doskonale wiedząc, jak ten ją wydedukuje i spodziewając się, że upokorzy ją wystarczająco, by miała motywację by mu dokopać… powie Sebastianowi, jeśli zdecyduje się rozpocząć plan, w tej kwestii nie kłamał – ale na razie zamierzał po prostu wydać kilka cichych dyspozycji i cieszyć się tym, co miał. Przynajmniej dopóki potrafił traktować domową sielankę pozbawioną wrażeń jako coś przyjemnego i dopóki codzienność z relaksującej nie zmieniła się w nudną.

Nie chciał przyznawać tego przed samym sobą, ale im dłużej Sebastian mu odmawiał, tym wydawał mu się cenniejszy i tym bardziej czuł, że gdy w końcu się przełamie i wrócą do swojej nacechowanej seksualnie relacji, gdzie tak naprawdę wyglądali jak para mieszkająca ze sobą od lat – pierwszy seks będzie najlepszym w jego życiu i tym razem nie będzie się tym cieszyć parę dni czy tygodni, lecz raczej miesiące albo i lata.

Przymknął oczy i przysunął się do niego jeszcze bardziej, ostrożnie zaciskając palce na jego ramieniu, pragnąc być bliżej, ale tak, aby go nie obudzić; w myślach zaczęły powoli toczyć mu się pomysły o sprawie Richarda Brooka, o wszystkim, co zamierzał zrobić, aby uznano Moriarty’ego za wytwór wyobraźni Sherlocka. Zamierzał w najbliższych dniach zacząć wydawać pierwsze dyspozycje, tak na wszelki wypadek, w razie gdyby któregoś dnia spontanicznie zdecydował się uruchomić _Upadek_. Sebastian nie musiał wiedzieć, jakie faktycznie miał plany ani co uważał za wspomniane fantastyczne opcje; sam jednak przewidział dość dokładnie te najważniejsze i doskonale wiedział, że jedną z nich była taka, że znika jako Moriarty _naprawdę_. Jasnym było przecież, że ujawnienie się stanowi zagrożenie dla trwałości sieci i klientów znających jego twarz i że gdy to zrobi, nie będzie już odwrotu. Pomimo całego tego przewidywania konsekwencji, jego przyjaciel nie wiedział jednak, że to właśnie tych ludzi wydał Mycroftowi w zagadkach i półsłówkach i i tak byli straceni. Dlatego właśnie od wielu miesięcy przyszłe ofiary rzucone służbom specjalnym na przyszłe pożarcie separował ich od pewnych spraw. Rozdzielał również od wszystkich tych składowych sieci, które za swojego szefa miały kogoś całkiem innego i bardzo konkretnego. Potarł policzkiem o jego koszulkę i uśmiechnął się, gdy mężczyzna objął go nieco mocniej, jakimś sposobem nawet przez sen potrafiąc robić to tak, by było przyjemne… nawet gdy nie uprawiali seksu dotykać go w sposób, w który Jim najbardziej lubił być dotykany. Pachniał wodą toaletową, jaką kiedyś mu kupił, był ciepły, ale nie nieprzyjemnie miękki jak Mycroft, był łagodny i był prawdopodobnie prawie idealny, a po całej ich zbędnej separacji stopniowo odpływały powody, dla których Jim uznawał tak często, że jest on niewystarczający.

W tym momencie, dokładnie tej sekundzie, tym miejscu, tej nocy, nie potrzebował nikogo innego i chociaż niejednokrotnie cieszyło go, że potrzebuje przygód i wariactw, teraz czuł, że chciałby umieć ich _nie_ potrzebować i gdy nadejdzie _fantastyczna opcja_ – naprawdę uznać ją za fantastyczną i _jedyną słuszną_ , nawet jeśli tak bardzo kłóciło się to z jego charakterem i ciągłym pragnieniem rozpraszających nowości. Tyle że lata temu ściągnął sobie Sebastiana, pod wpływem impulsu, oczywiście… ale zrobił to, bo jednak podświadomie wiedział, że kogoś takiego potrzebuje mieć przy sobie, aby nie zwariować. A teraz coraz bardziej czuł, że aby zachować zmysły, któregoś dnia będzie potrzebował zniknąć i sprawić, by Moriarty przestał istnieć. Było tylko kwestią czasu, aż kolejny impuls skłoni go do uruchomienia zabawy, która – oczywiście, niosła ryzyko, bez niego to nie miałoby sensu – ale która mogła się skończyć dla nich w sposób, którego Sebastian wcale nie skrytykowałby jako nieracjonalny, niebezpieczny i głupi, za to byłby on spełnieniem jego marzeń.

Usypiał, myśląc o wyburzeniu londyńskich ścianek działowych i wszystkich całkiem nowych i nieużytych jeszcze nigdy możliwościach, jakie mógłby w _fantastycznej opcji_ zacząć wykorzystywać i rozbudowywać daleko, daleko stąd – używając za bazę ścian nośnych, które utrzymywały go we względnie spójnym kawałku od prawie dziesięciu lat i które w tym momencie doceniał bardziej niż liczne tekturowe zabawki, jakie pielęgnował między nimi.

 

***

 

Sebastian, jak przez wszystkie poprzednie dni, obudził się z ciasno przyklejonym do jego ciała Jimem; tym razem znajdowali się w dość mało typowej jak na nich pozycji, bo młodszy mężczyzna obejmował go od tyłu, wtulony w jego plecy, co przy ich różnicy wzrostu było mało komfortowe i dość dziwne. Spróbował się do niego odwrócić, ale gdy Jim wydał z siebie niezadowolone, senne westchnienie i mocniej zacisnął ramię wokół jego klatki piersiowej, znieruchomiał i postanowił na razie nie poruszać się ani nie wstawać – mimo iż jego telefon, rzucony na szafkę nocną, wskazywał już dziesiątą i prawdopodobnie powinni zwlec się z łóżka i zająć pracą.

Tych kilka dni od jego powrotu wydawało mu się dość przykre, bo pomimo ich żartów i jakiejś bliskości, brakowało mu w tej ostatniej konkretów i coraz częściej miał wrażenie, że odmawianie sobie czegokolwiek jest z jego strony objawem bezsensownego masochizmu. Tak naprawdę nie było istotne, co zrobił i czy sypiali ze sobą czy nie, jeśli miało chodzić o decyzje Jima odnośnie Mycrofta czy kogokolwiek; zachowywał się on nieprzewidywalnie i nieracjonalnie i szanse, że ucieknie z domu w poszukiwaniu przygód byłyby identyczne bez względu na to, czy uprawiał z Sebastianem seks czy nie. Gdyby to robili, znów brałby go za pewnik i odszedł się bawić, mając pewność, że ma gdzie wracać, zaś przedłużanie wstrzemięźliwości mogło z kolei sprawić, że przestanie znosić nudę i ucieknie aby wypełnić braki w swoim życiu. W obu przypadkach mógł więc zniknąć zabawić się z kimś innym, a u Sebastiana zdecydowało postanowienie, by nie pozwolić sobie na cierpienie po upokarzającym odrzuceniu, jak miało to miejsce przed jego wyjazdem. Nie zamierzał się jednak oszukiwać: jego silna wola okazywała się coraz słabsza.

Nie był ślepy, znał Jima i umiał go obserwować, wiedział więc, że mężczyzna faktycznie za nim tęsknił i nie radził sobie z brakiem zajęć i w ogóle życiem, gdy został sam. Pal licho Mycroft i nawet ten agent – bo nudę niejednokrotnie zabijał zajmując się chwilowymi ludzkimi wypełniaczami; gorzej, że w tym czasie kilka razy zdarzyło mu się zaniedbywać pracę, że mieszkanie wyglądało jak pobojowisko, że był poturbowany, po jego cerze widać było, że nie dojadał i pił za mało wody a zbyt wiele alkoholu – zaś sam Jim nie dostrzegał, że przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie stracił fundamenty i całą swoją względną stabilność, której utrzymania Sebastian zawsze u niego pilnował.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat w tym momencie przypomniał sobie ich rozmowy dotyczące budowania i przyszło mu do głowy dziwne porównanie, że stanowi w ich relacji ścianę nośną, która utrzymuje budowlę w jej formie, ale tak na dobrą sprawę jest niewidoczna, zasłonięta tynkami i tapetami oraz poobwieszana ciekawszymi i ładniejszymi, chociaż zupełnie nietrwałymi ozdobami; czasem irytująco ograniczająca, czasem chciałoby się jej pozbyć i coś wyraźniejszego zmienić, ale zwykle po prostu nieistotna i oczywista, jak fakt, ze każdego ranka wstanie słońce.

Jim chyba zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale na co dzień widział w nim wyłącznie ograniczenie i dopiero, gdy coś się zaczynało sypać z powodu braku Sebastiana; dopiero gdy rzeczy przestały działać właściwie, pozbawione wsparcia, przypominał sobie, że jednak chciałby mieć go przy sobie cały czas. W czułościach, którymi go teraz obdarzał i których się bezskutecznie domagał nie było fałszu ani manipulacji, a jego proszące oczy raz po raz spoczywały na Sebastianie; blondyn czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie za każdym razem, gdy się odwracał i było mu z tym dziwnie i raczej nieprzyjemnie – bo chociaż po okresie przerwy widział w pełnej jaskrawości, że był dla Jima ważny, wiedział też, że nie ma w tym jakichś głębszych emocji ani niczego więcej niż przyzwyczajenie; oraz że za jakiś czas ponownie wtopi się w ścianę i w jego życie, zostanie otynkowany i zamalowany cudzymi barwami i znów przestanie cokolwiek dla niego znaczyć.

Westchnął cicho i odwrócił się w jego stronę, luźno obejmując go ramieniem; uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy mężczyzna poruszył się i wtulił w niego jak przerośnięty dziki kociak, który przy swoim ulubionym człowieku potrafi czasem opuścić bariery i przestać być aż tak dziki. Przytrzymał go jednak, gdy po paru minutach Jim zaczął prawdopodobnie śnić o czymś niepokojącym, bo wiercił się coraz bardziej niespokojnie i wydawał z siebie przytłumione westchnienia. Ich biodra raz po raz ocierały się o siebie w sposób jednoznacznie pobudzający, a stan lekkiego podniecenia, w jaki powoli wchodził młodszy mężczyzna, sugerował, że może jego sny zaczęły się robić bardziej _przyjemne_ ; po chwili spróbował się wyrwać unieruchamiającego uścisku Sebastiana i wymamrotał przez sen parę niezrozumiałych słów w języku, którego mężczyzna nawet nie rozpoznał, ale sama tonacja wskazywała, że ewidentnie nie jest zadowolony przytrzymaniem go w jednej pozycji.

Minęło kolejnych parę minut, zanim Jim się uspokoił, jego oddech zaś wyrównał się, a jakiekolwiek próby szamotania przez sen ustały. Sebastian rozluźnił uścisk, a kiedy poczuł, jak mężczyzna sięga dłonią na jego plecy i zaciska drobną dłoń na jego koszulce do spania, spłynęła na niego nowa fala czułości do tego pokręconego człowieka, chociaż nie było ku temu żadnych konkretnych powodów. Po prostu za nim tęsknił, za porankami jak ten, gdy Jim był przy nim, wyglądał niewinnie i niegroźnie, gdy go nie ranił i gdy przytulał się do niego, przez sen szukając w ich bliskości ciepła i komfortu. Brakowało mu tego przez cały czas, który spędził na kontynencie i żałował teraz właściwie każdej godziny, gdzie skazywał ich obu na separację, która zresztą nikomu nie przyniosła nic dobrego.

W takich chwilach, gdy sentymenty zwyciężały, czasem grał przed samym sobą, że są razem i że gdy Jim otworzy oczy, będzie patrzyć na niego z czułością wynikającą z faktu, że żywił do niego silne emocje a nie dlatego, że chciał wymusić na nim przygotowanie kawy i śniadania, przyniesienie mu czegoś czy łagodne formy seksu; na to ostatnie nie miał co liczyć, bo czerwcowe przedpołudnie były wyjątkowo jasne, zbyt jasne, aby Jim miał ochotę na cokolwiek fizycznego. Zimą zdecydowanie częściej zdarzało im się uprawiać seks o poranku, zwłaszcza w deszczowe, paskudne dni, kiedy jego szef miał tendencje do złych nastrojów, które leczyć próbował Sebastianem, co znów przypominać mogło związek, gdzie niby u ukochanej osoby szuka się pocieszenia w trudnych chwilach. W lecie domagał się zwykle śniadań, marudził, że razi go słońce, że jest mu za gorąco czy po prostu duszno, że powinni zmienić układ obu sypialni i przenieść je do pokoi bez okien albo po prostu mówił coś jak…

– Myślisz o mnie tak mocno, że niemal cię słyszę – oznajmił Jim z rozbawieniem, po czym leniwie przeciągnął się i zawiesił ramiona na szyi Sebastiana, a następnie poruszył biodrami; nie na tyle mocno, by wydawało się to jednoznaczne, ale jednak wystarczająco wymownie, by dać mu sygnał, że w tym momencie ma ochotę na seks nawet pomimo oświetlającego całą sypialnię słońca. – Chyba nawet wiem, o czym myślisz, sądząc po tym, co czuję.

– Nadal masz u mnie bana – powiedział wprost, na co Jim roześmiał się krótko i popchnął Sebastiana na materac, tylko jednak po to, by w stosunkowo niewinny sposób przytulić się do jego boku i oprzeć brodę na jego klatce piersiowej. Uśmiechał się, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony, chociaż rano raczej rzadko miewał tak dobre nastroje. W sumie, jak Sebastian o tym pomyślał, miał świetny nastrój zaraz po przebudzeniu przez wszystkie ostatnie dni, odkąd do niego wrócił i z powrotem przyjął go do swojego łóżka, co _naprawdę_ było ewenementem.

– Oj, wiem. Ale w końcu ci przejdzie – stwierdził z błyskiem w oczach i przejechał dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej, zatrzymał ją jednak grzecznie w okolicach żeber, zamiast próbować ruszać dalej. – Myślę, że gdy ci przejdzie, nie wyjdziemy z łóżka tydzień. Przerobimy wszystkie pozycje, jakie istnieją, a ja będę błogosławić fakt, że jesteś taki silny i potrafisz mnie utrzymać w nawet najdziwniejszej… – urwał, gdy jego komórka obwieściła nadejście smsa, ale tylko zerknął w jej kierunku i z powrotem skupił się na Sebastianie.

– Nie odbierzesz? – spytał, aby zmienić temat i zbyt wiele sobie nie wizualizować.

– Daj mi się nacieszyć fantazjami – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem, w którym przypominał trochę dziecko, któremu obiecano, że jeśli będzie grzeczne, dostanie coś, o czym marzyło od dawna i które teraz rozkoszuje się myślą o momencie, gdy rzecz tę otrzyma. Przesunął opuszkami palców po szczęce Sebastiana i zachichotał, jakby któraś z pozycji, o których myślał, wydała mu się wyjątkowo zabawna. – Do niektórych, jakie sobie wyobrażam, też będę musiał poćwiczyć i nabrać kondycji. No i pozbyć się tego – oznajmił, wskazując na zagipsowaną rękę.

– Cokolwiek sobie wyobrażasz, proszę, tym razem nie wysyłaj mi w wiadomościach zdjęć z Kamasutry gdy będę na akcji – zaśmiał się nerwowo Sebastian, chociaż czuł, że jeszcze parę minut rozmowy tego rodzaju, a złamie się i przestanie nad sobą panować.

– Ja? Za kogo ty mnie masz…!

– Gdy cztery lata temu przesłałeś mi fotkę z wojskowym mundurem i podpisem, do czego ma on mi służyć, pierwszy raz w życiu _prawie_ spudłowałem w trakcie zlecenia snajperskiego – powiedział, po czym sięgnął w stronę szafki nocnej, na której leżała komórka Jima, a do której sam miał bliżej. – Sprawdź, czy to nie coś ważnego, bo mam dość ratowania spraw, które zaniedbaliśmy – dokończył, na co Jim obrócił oczami; liczba mnoga była tu bezzasadna, bo to on je zaniedbywał, a nie Sebastian, a poza tym był szefem i nie powinien potrzebować przypominania mu o pracy. Przyjął jednak telefon i oparł rękę na klatce piersiowej drugiego mężczyzny – a gdy tylko odblokował ekran, momentalnie się spiął, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się rozdrażnienie. – Co się dzieje?

– Holmes wrócił do kraju – odparł szybko i rzucił Sebastianowi krótkie, niepewne spojrzenie. – Chce się umówić ze mną na wieczór – dodał, zaciskając palce na telefonie.

Dejavu uderzyło w Sebastiana z siłą wodospadu, paskudne, koszmarne poczucie, że za chwilę znów Jim zniknie, zbierając się z ich nudnych pościeli, w których obecnie nie mógł go zatrzymać nawet swoim zbyt dla niego delikatnym seksem; wpatrywał się w twarz młodszego mężczyzny, który wydawał się w tym momencie zadawać mu bez słów setkę pytań: czy zacznie go powstrzymywać, co zrobi, jeśli wyjdzie a co jeśli zostanie, czy chociaż na moment podniesie głos, czy ponownie zniknie za granicą czy może tym razem wciągnie go na materac i spróbuje przekonać do zostania czymś innym niż słowami.

– O której masz u niego być? – spytał Sebastian zduszonym głosem, nie będąc w stanie znieść przedłużającej się ciszy; nie potrafiłby zrobić niczego innego, a im dłużej wyobrażał sobie Mycrofta Holmesa i wszystko, co mógłby on robić Jimowi, tym trudniej było mu zachować względną przytomność umysłu i nie zacząć krzyczeć z bezsilnej zazdrości.

– Nie wiem. Czy to ważne? – rzucił Jim cicho, z wyraźnym wahaniem. – Gdybyś nie odpychał mnie, kiedy jesteś na mnie zły, w ogóle bym do niego nie wrócił, wiesz?

– Nie jestem zły – westchnął. – I nie odpychałbym cię, gdybym miał pewność, że więcej nikogo takiego nie będziesz szukał i mnie nie zranisz. Tyle że to się nigdy nie stanie, a jeśli spróbujesz mi to obiecać, nie będziesz szczery – odparł i przełknął ślinę, czując, jak zasycha mu w gardle pod trudnym do określenia spojrzeniem Jima. – Zawsze będą ciekawsi ludzi ode mnie. Teraz jest on, a…

– Nie ma takiej skali, żeby pokazać, jak mało okazał się interesujący w porównaniu do ciebie – przerwał mu Jim, na co Sebastian zamarł, nie dowierzając własnym uszom. – Możesz roześmiać mi się prosto w twarz, ale źle go oceniłem. Żadnych wulkanów, za dużo bałwanków – kontynuował, jakby zażenowany i zaczął nerwowo obracać telefon w palcach. – Miałeś rację, a ja się myliłem co do niego, chociaż tak rzadko się mylę. Nie mam pojęcia, jak mogło do tego dojść.

– Jeździłeś do niego prawie codziennie, gdy mnie nie było… – wydusił Sebastian, nie rozumiejąc, co niby Jim próbował mu przekazać.

– I za każdym razem było beznadziejnie, a ja liczyłem, że się poprawi, a nie poprawiało…! – podniósł głos, rozżalony i nieszczęśliwy, jakby miał pretensje do całego złego świata, że na kimś się zawiódł i jakby w ogóle nie dostrzegał, jak bardzo jego słowa poruszyły Sebastiana. – Powiedz mi, co ja zobaczyłem nie tak? Bez gadek o lustrach i tym, że nie rozumiem samego siebie. Dlaczego tak zawaliłem analizę Holmesa? Dlaczego wydawał mi się pociągający i, och, groźny i tajemniczy? Przecież z daleka taki właśnie był…! Dlaczego w sypialni jest inaczej?

– Jim… czy uważasz że ty albo ja jesteśmy w sypialni tacy, jak poza nią i wśród ludzi? – spytał powoli, nie wiedząc zupełnie, jak interpretować nagły wybuch złości i żali ze strony Jima, który po chwili wahania zaśmiał się dziwnie i pokręcił głową. – Z nim jest tak samo. Pewnie z większością ludzi. Gdy są daleko i nic dla ciebie nie znaczą ani ty dla nich, czytasz perfekcyjnie te wszystkie ich talenty i słabości, ale łóżko i w ogóle bliskość to…

– Że niby kiedy zbliżają się do mnie, nagle przestaję ich umieć czytać? – przerwał mu Jim. – Bzdura. Czytałem poprawnie większość moich przygodnych kochanków. A ciebie czytam właśnie dlatego, że jesteś blisko. Wydedukowałem, że mnie kochasz, to ci nic nie mówi? Nie powinno mieć znaczenia, czy ktoś jest daleko czy blisko.

– Tyle że zatrudniłeś mnie nie mając pojęcia, jak nasza relacja będzie wyglądać długoterminowo. Zabawne, bo wiesz? Pewnie przewidziałbyś je właściwie, gdybyś myślał o mnie z dowolną inną osobą na świecie – odparł i zmarszczył brwi, uświadamiając sobie, jak daleko i jak szybko odeszli od tematu, czyli faktu, że Mycroft Holmes znów zapraszał do siebie Jima, a historia zataczała krąg, chociaż mężczyzna wprost powiedział przed chwilą, że jego romans nie jest udany i że strasznie się zawiódł. – Jego też zacząłbyś czytać automatycznie i właściwie, tylko gdybyś tkwił z nim tyle lat co ze mną – dodał po chwili. – Ale gdy kogoś oceniasz po raz pierwszy, nie patrzysz na to, jaki byłby prywatnie z prawdziwym tobą, bo cię to po prostu nie obchodzi.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Że ciebie nikt nigdy nie obchodził naprawdę, ani Mycroft, ani jakikolwiek klient ani Sherlock ani na pewno _ja_ – odparł szczególnie akcentując to ostatnie słowo. Jim zacisnął pięści na te słowa, ale nie odezwał się, a wreszcie krótko skinął głową, dając mu sygnał, bo to wyjaśnił. – Po pierwsze, nie tworzysz bliskich relacji. Po drugie, że prywatnie grasz z ludźmi prawie zawsze, używając najbardziej oklepanych i banalnych masek… na tyle banalnych, że łatwo ci przewidzieć reakcję tej konkretnej osoby.

– A jak jest z Mycroftem Holmesem i ze mną, detektywie?

– Z Holmesem nie grasz do końca albo grasz coś innego niż zwykle – oznajmił Sebastian, ignorując ironiczny przytyk. – A poza tym jest zbyt inteligentny, żeby dać się omotać. Myśląc o nim widziałeś go w relacji z wersją siebie w postaci Moriarty’ego, bo z kimś, kto jest Moriartym w sypialni, Holmes pewnie nie byłby nudny i stałby się twoim wymarzonym wulkanem. Sądziłeś, że to będzie przedłużenie twojego więzienia i przesłuchać, ale że to ty będziesz teraz górą. Dobrze zgaduję…? – spytał, obawiając się, że Jim za moment go wyśmieje w okrutny sposób, że posuwa się do aż tak dalekich skojarzeń, jednak mężczyzna stał się spięty i wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco, licząc na więcej i nie próbując przerywać ani go krytykować. – Spodziewał się masochistycznego popaprańca grożącego ludziom obdzieraniem ze skóry, a dostał drapiącego kociaka i zbyt miękkim futerku, które jakoś zbyt łatwo uszkodzić. Ja bym nie uszkodził, bo za bardzo lubię koty, ale on chyba was nie znosi – dokończył więc łagodnie, lekko muskając opuszkami palców nasadę jego czaszki, a Jim, jakby dla potwierdzenia jego słów, zamruczał cicho i zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu, wbijając mu paznokcie w skórę, a drugą mocniej obejmując komórkę.

– To było śliczne, wiesz Sebby? Jakby usłyszeć _kocham cię_ na tysiąc nowych sposobów – stwierdził, a gdy Sebastian spróbował się cofnąć, wyczuwając w tym kpinę, Jim przytrzymał go i pochylił się w jego stronę. Pocałował go w krtań, krótko i lekko, zerkając na niego z dołu w niepasujący do niego, zbyt łagodny sposób, pokazując, że słowa te naprawdę go ucieszyły. Po chwili podciągnął się, aż jego usta znalazły się przy uchu Sebastiana. – Co mam mu napisać? Co najlepiej napisać facetowi, z którym bawi się w dziwaczny romans, chociaż zupełnie się on do niego nie nadaje…? – szepnął, a następnie lekko dmuchnął w jego skórę, sprawiając, że mężczyzna mimowolnie zadrżał.

– Pewnie podać godzinę, jeśli sam jej nie zaproponował – westchnął, spodziewając się, że za moment czułości się skończą, zdziwiło go więc, że Jim sarknął ze złością na te słowa.

– Nie chcę go dziś widzieć, idioto – oznajmił, a Sebastian niemal poczuł, że wydął usta ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Sądziłem, że pytasz…

– Co mam napisać, żeby powiedzieć mu _nie dziś_ i naprawdę go tym urazić? Ponoć lepiej rozumiesz ludzi ode mnie. Co by go najbardziej wkurzyło? – wyrzucił z siebie i uniósł głowę, by wbić wzrok w jego oczy. – Słucham twoich wyznań miłosnych i kleję się do ciebie i od kilku dni powtarzam na każdym kroku, że chcę iść z tobą do łóżka, a ty jesteś zaskoczony, że wolę ciebie niż jego?

– Od początku tak właśnie mówiłeś – odparował, na co Jim fuknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego. – Sądziłem, że chcesz się z nim widywać, mimo że nie jest taki, jak się spodziewałeś. Nie podoba ci się on, ale to wiedzieliśmy od początku, jednak nie zamierzasz powiedzieć, że to koniec, więc…

– Nie wiesz, co się działo, gdy cię nie było – przerwał mu Jim i uniósł się na wyciągniętych ramionach, by zawisnąć tuż nad nim. – Nigdy nie chciałeś o nim słuchać, więc wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że dziś nie mam ochoty go oglądać i że wolę ciebie _. Co napisać?_

– Nie wiem, co między wami zaszło i nie wiem, dlaczego konkretnie nie chcesz go oglądać, bo widzę, że siniaki nie są żadnym powodem – oznajmił, lecz Jim zmrużył tylko oczy i zacisnął wargi. –Może jednak nadszedł czas, żebyś o nim opowiedział – dodał ostrożnie, niepewny, czy chce tego słuchać. – O tym, co z tobą wyprawiał. Może i nie jest to wymarzony temat rozmowy, ale gdybym nie zostawił cię tu z twoją nudą, to do niczego takiego by nie doszło. Może gdybym cię słuchał, kiedy chciałeś mówić, też byłoby inaczej. No i może gdy powiesz to na głos, zrozumiesz, jak durne było od początku spotykanie się z tym człowiekiem.

– Wiem że jest durne, nie potrzeba mi do tego słów – mruknął Jim ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Nie uważam, że jest tak niebezpieczne, jak mi wmawiasz, ale masz rację, jest idiotyczne i nie ma już sensu.

– I dlatego dziś nie chcesz go oglądać?

– Tak, bo _dziś_ mam ciebie i na razie go nie potrzebuje. Najbardziej durne rzeczy robię gdy jestem samotny – oznajmił i wydął usta, a jego twarz przybrała niezbyt poważny wyraz. – Nie masz pojęcia, co wyprawiałem zanim cię tu ściągnąłem dziesięć lat temu.

– Żeby niby byłeś gorszy niż teraz? Wybacz, ale nie jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć – oznajmił Sebastian i łagodnie przejechał palcami po jego włosach, ponownie zatrzymując palce na skórze nad karkiem, a potem blednących siniakach na szyi. Ogarnęło go kolejny raz pragnienie, by zrobić Mycroftowi Holmesowi bolesną krzywdę za to, w jakim stanie zostawił Jima. Może i nie było to nic groźnego, może to tylko siniaki – ale po prostu nie potrafił znieść widoku jakichkolwiek zranień na ciele kogoś, kogo kochał i kogo sam zawsze traktował z delikatnością, wiedząc, że jest tak słaby psychicznie w kwestiach łóżkowych i dość bezbronny również pod względem fizycznym.

– Wiem o czym myślisz gdy mnie dotykasz w ten sposób i zaręczam ci, nie zrobił mi nic szczególnego i naprawdę _nic mi nie jest_. Nie chodzi o to, że mnie krzywdzi, bo nie krzywdzi, po prostu dziś nie mam ochoty się z nim użerać – oznajmił ze złością i wykonał gest, jakby chciał ukryć pod kołdrą zagipsowaną rękę, którą Sebastian w ostatniej  chwili przytrzymał.

– Jesteś posiniaczony, wciąż masz ponaciągane mięśnie, wyrwane włosy nad karkiem, naruszyłeś sobie biodro, a poza wszystkim innym, to miało być tylko skręcenie – wyrzucił z siebie, wskazując na gips. – Nie opowiadaj mi bajek, starczy nam twój Czerwony Kapturek.

– Cóż, to jednak złamanie, zadowolony?

– Tak, jednak złamanie. Zachowujesz się, jakby akurat to, że cię uszkodził, nie robiło na tobie większego wrażenia – wytknął mu, a Jim zamilkł na jakiś czas, lecz widać było, że zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią i nie uważa rozmowy za skończoną. Chciał mu powiedzieć, co zaszło, to było jasne – jednak nie wiedział, jak się do tego zabrać, od czego właściwie zacząć i w jakie słowa ubrać ewidentnie nieprzyjemne i niesatysfakcjonujące doświadczenia, które jednak nie powstrzymały go w trakcie paru samotnych tygodni od kontynuowania znajomości z Holmesem.

Po paru chwilach wpatrywania się w Sebastiana, ręce się pod nim ugięły i ponownie znalazł się na nim; przytulał się do niego w ufny, typowy dla niego w łóżku sposób, był podenerwowany i zmęczony wspomnieniami, które w tym momencie wróciły. Widać było teraz w pełnej jaskrawości, że wciąż dochodził do siebie emocjonalnie po nie do końca chcianych wrażeniach i wszechogarniającej nudzie, jaka go dręczyła, gdy został tutaj sam. Chciał się zwierzyć i to również było jasne, ale wiedział również, że Sebastian – chociaż wysłucha go, poradzi mu coś i go wyprzytula z litości i z powodu swojego ślepego zakochania – nie będzie szczęśliwy tym co usłyszy. Bo i jak miałby być szczęśliwy…? Im dłużej wpatrywał się przez ostatnie dni na Jima, tym większą miał pewność, jak wyglądały jego schadzki z Mycroftem, a jedyną rzeczą, która pozostała dla niego kompletnie niezrozumiała, to po co w takim razie Jim raz po raz pchał się tam z powrotem. Oczywiście – dziś, w tym momencie, zamierzał odmówić, ale miał pewność, że sprawa Holmesa nie jest jeszcze zakończona a ponadto czuł, że Jim nie wycofa się, dopóki nie stanie się coś naprawdę dramatycznego i paskudnego, o czym nawet nie chciał teraz myśleć.

– Wiesz, czemu się tym nie przejmuję? – odezwał się Jim tak niespodziewanie, że Sebastian drgnął, zaskoczony przerwaniem ciszy. – Bo nawet gdy próbował mnie lekko uszkodzić czy uderzyć, akurat to nie robiło na mnie żadnego wrażenia – oznajmił, a Sebastian musiał zacisnąć zęby, żeby nie zapytać już teraz, co miał na myśli mówiąc _akurat to_ i co więc _robiło_ na nim wrażenie. – Jest w tym śmieszny. Żałosny. Nie umie ani uprawiać ostrego seksu ani się przytulać, a ty umiesz przynajmniej to drugie i… – urwał, jakby orientując się, że wchodzi dokładnie w te rejony, o których Sebastian ostatnio nie chciał słuchać. Zdarzało mu się to rzadko, bardzo rzadko, po prostu nie było w jego stylu przejmować się, że może kogoś zranić słowami, tym jednak razem się wahał i ważył słowa. – Naprawdę chcesz, żebym ci o nim mówił? Nie mam jeszcze siły na awanturowanie się o niego. Ani o kogokolwiek. A nie spodoba ci się to, co się działo, chociaż jak dla mnie nie działo się zupełnie nic.

– Chcę, bo może zrozumiem wreszcie, po co do niego chodzisz, skoro nie spełnia oczekiwań. Do czego ci niby służy, skoro… – wziął głęboki oddech. – Może źle na to wszystko patrzę. Może jednak ma w sobie to coś i w jakimś aspekcie jest fantastyczny i potrzebujesz go do jakichś spraw geniuszy, a ja jestem ślepy i za głupi, żeby zrozumieć – oznajmił, na co Jim poderwał głowę i parsknął z politowaniem.

– Zdecydowanie nie jest fantastyczny w żadnym aspekcie – odparł Jim i zaśmiał się dziwnie, w zawstydzony i niepewny sposób, jakby uświadamiając sobie po wypowiedzeniu tych słów na głos, jak głupio wyglądał cały jego romans. – Niczego nie umie, gdy jestem z nim w łóżka. Ha! – parsknął, a jego oczy zwęziły się. – Może to domena geniuszy, że w łóżku jesteśmy słabi i nieciekawi – oznajmił wreszcie, na co Sebastian zmartwiał, nie mając pojęcia jak zareagować na niemal to same stwierdzenie, jakie wypowiedział Modelce, gdy rozmawiał z nim o jego relacji z Jimem.

– Nigdy nic takiego ci nie powiedziałem – oznajmił w końcu.

– Nie, ale obaj wiemy, że w pewnych kwestiach jestem naprawdę do niczego. Nigdy ci to nie przeszkadzało, ale…

– Nigdy nie uważałem, ze jesteś do niczego i nigdy tak nawet nie pomyślałem, bo lubię cię dokładnie w tym wydaniu, jakie…

– Zabawne, w sumie nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało, a teraz jakby zaczęło, więc może to on budzi moje kompleksy – przerwał mu Jim. – Może i ja i on nie działamy na siebie dobrze, bo do siebie kompletnie nie pasujemy. Znów miałeś rację. A ja najwyraźniej jestem do niego bardziej podobny niż sądziłem, skoro miałem tak samo błędne oczekiwania względem tej znajomości.

– Nie jesteś…

– Opowiem, co się działo. Bez uczuć i bez wulkanów… Żeby nie robić ci przykrości, postaram się pominąć najbardziej jednoznaczne szczegóły, ale nie gwarantuję, że mi się uda – oznajmił, a potem przymknął oczy, oparł bok głowy na klatce piersiowej Sebastiana, tak, że ten nie widział mu już twarzy – i zaczął mówić, cichym trochę monotonnym głosem, zaczynając od nocy, kiedy to po paru dniach samotności zaczął wariować w ich domu i spontanicznie ruszył do Dublina, by tam spotkać się z Mycroftem.

Sebastian, chociaż wielokrotnie miał ochotę zerwać się z pościeli i ruszyć zamordować tego człowieka, choćby miała być to ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobi w życiu – nie odzywał się i starał hamować swoje emocje. Słuchanie tego wszystkiego bolało, budziło całe pokłady wściekłości i zazdrości jednocześnie, jednak w miarę jak Jim opisywał, jak nieudolnie traktował go Mycroft, jak prowadzili dziwną gierkę przerywaną momentami agresji, jak czasem w łóżku pozwalał na rzeczy, których absolutnie nie chciał – wszystkie negatywne emocje i chęć zrobienia komuś krzywdy zmieniały się charakter. Jimowi nic by nie dało, gdyby zrobił z Holmesa miazgę, za to potrzebował go tutaj, jak najbliżej, trzymając go przy sobie i nie odrzucając go na płaszczyźnie fizycznej i emocjonalnej, jak to robił przez ostatnie tygodnie i ostatnie dni.

Słuchał kolejnych słów i coraz bardziej zaskakiwało go, że w relacji tamtej dwójki właściwie nigdy nie chodziło o seks sam w sobie; że ten był beznadziejny spodziewał się i tylko nie przypuszczał, że Jim będzie dawał sobą pomiatać w łóżku _aż tak_. Tak samo zła była cała reszta, całe to ryzyko, jakie niepotrzebnie podejmował, gdy ciągał go gdzieś publicznie, gdy naciskał na jego psychikę zbyt mocno i prowokował go, uważając cały czas, że Mycroft nie posunie się dalej niż będzie to w stanie wytrzymać. Gdy nie uprawiali seksu, robili dziwaczne rzeczy, które przez zdecydowaną część czasu nie podobały się żadnemu z nich; Jim uważał, że dyryguje Mycroftem, a o ile Sebastian się zorientował – drugi mężczyzna chyba również to czuł i prawdopodobnie _dlatego_ uciekł mu kilka dni temu, chcąc się wyrwać na chwilę z niezdrowego układu. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa na ten temat, a spojrzenie Jima mówiło mu, że ten domyśla się prawdy i że to dlatego wyjazd Mycrofta personalnie go ubódł, pokazując, że wcale nie miał na niego aż tak wielkiego wpływu, jak sądził.

Dlaczego więc pisał dzisiaj, po krótkim odwyku – Sebastian nie wiedział, zaś Jim wydawał się w ogóle nad tym nie zastanawiać. Uciekł z dość oczywistych chociaż niepowiedzianych na głos przyczyn, bo jasnym było, iż nie był szczery twierdząc, że ma pilne sprawy służbowe, a wracał… bo albo planował coś podejrzanego, albo faktycznie nie miał czasu albo też nie potrafił jednak powstrzymać się przed spotykaniem na seks ze swoim wrogiem, chociaż co on miał z tego układu było dla Sebastiana poza granicami pojmowania; nie musiał nawet szczególnie analizować opowieści Jima, by dostrzec, iż Mycroft był przestraszony, że dał się wmanewrować w to wszystko, że z seksu miał niewiele radości, nie potrafił odmawiać Jimowi w kwestiach z seksem niezwiązanych, a jeśli chodziło o jego wybuchy agresji – chyba starał się nad tym panować, a fakt połamania kogoś, wbrew oczekiwaniom, nie sprawiał mu żadnej radości.

Zerknął na Jima, który po skończeniu całej opowieści zamilkł ponownie, bawił się brzegiem jego koszulki i ewidentnie czekał na reakcję a także cała listę porad, słów wsparcia, pocieszenia lub po prostu bezsensownego zapewniania, że wszystko będzie dobrze. I że kocha go nadal, pomimo że miał romans z odrażającym, nudnym facetem, który w dodatku nie sprawdzał się jako kochanek, zmuszał go do rzeczy, które odrzucały Jima i z którym relacja nie miała absolutnie żadnej przyszłości.

– I co ja mam ci powiedzieć? – westchnął w końcu Sebastian.

– Że mam olać jego wiadomość i nigdy więcej się z nim nie spotykać…? – wymamrotał Jim.

– Nie radziłbym ci go ignorować, bo raczej nie należy do ludzi którzy zniosą ich olewanie – odparł pokrętnie, nie mając zamiaru dać się wmanewrować w wydawanie mu poleceń, tym bardziej, że już dyskutowali na ten temat i nie zamierzał kolejny raz przez to przechodzić.

– Bo ja też bym nie zniósł, a jestem do niego podobny? – rzucił, na co Sebastian zupełnie oniemiał; stwierdzenie było zupełnie absurdalne i nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego coś podobnego w ogóle przyszło Jimowi do głowy.

– Nie jesteś do niego ani trochę podobny , jak w ogóle mogłeś coś takiego powiedzieć?

– Powinienem być, skoro niby to przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, a z nim to taka porażka.

– Wszelkie stwierdzenia o przyciągających się przeciwieństwach to kompletna bzdura wymyślona przez redaktorki szmatławców w czasie kryzysu wieku średniego – oznajmił i nieco mocniej objął Jima, gdy ten poderwał głowę, zaskoczony ostrością jego słów.

– Interesująca teoria. Powiesz mi coś więcej? Kto więc niby mnie przyciąga, jak nie przeciwieństwa?

– Na przykład Sherlock Holmes, który ponoć jest do ciebie tak podobny.

– Znudził mi się, więc to kiepski przykład.

– Świetnie, więc twoim przeciwieństwem byłby zarówno Mycroft jak John Watson, czy któryś wydaje ci się atrakcyjny? – spytał, na co Jim aż się wzdrygnął, wykrzywiając twarz w sposób, który sprawił, że Sebastian krótko się roześmiał. – Uważam, że przyciągają nas ludzie, od których różnimy się w tych właściwych aspektach, ale z którymi mamy pewne istotne cechy wspólne. Odpowiednie przeciwieństwo będzie naturalnie łatać twoje braki, złe przeciwieństwo będzie twoje braki wykorzystywać przeciwko tobie, może nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

– Czujesz się moim odpowiednim przeciwieństwem?

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł, po czym zerknął na jego gips. – Ale ja nie wykorzystuję przeciwko tobie twoich słabości i nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy.

– _Nie_ mam słabości.

– Masz i dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię, również w kontekście tego, do czego Holmes zmusił cię w Dublinie. Za to twoją największą słabością jest poczucie, że niby jesteś nieomylny i niezniszczalny i…

– Mam ciebie od korygowania błędów i ratowania – przerwał mu spokojnie. – Niech będzie,  że masz rację, o tym wspieraniu i wykorzystywaniu słabości. Może i tak jest. Ale jeśli tak jest, to nasz układ się robi mało symetryczny, bo ty wspierasz moje słabości, a ja twoje wykorzystuję. W efekcie ja rządzę, a ty spełniasz moje zachcianki bo ci zależy trochę za bardzo.

– Gdyby tak było, pewnie byłbym przez ciebie nieszczęśliwy, a ty byś za mną nie tęsknił – zauważył, na co Jim zamilkł, a potem zaśmiał się krótko, ewidentnie niepewny.

– Cóż… – zaczął i zmarszczył brwi. – W takim razie _kiedyś_ tak było, ale coś się zmieniło, bo teraz zostawiłeś mnie samego i rozwaliło mi mózg, jak bardzo jesteś mi potrzebny i jak bym tęsknił, gdybyś odszedł na zawsze. Ha…! Jednak zdecydowanie mniej w nas asymetryczności niż było kiedyś – powiedział, wpatrując mu się w oczy wyczekująco i tak intensywnie, że Sebastianowi zaschło w gardle na samą myśl, że Jim wprost i najwyraźniej nie w celu manipulacji mówił mu, że mu na nim zależy, a może wręcz że żywi do niego krztę uczuć. – Gdybyś odszedł, byłoby mi strasznie przykro i wiesz? Kiedyś sądziłem, że z naszej dwójki to ty byś sam sobie nie dał rady, ale okazuje się, że tutaj też nie miałem racji. Nawet nie potrafię opisać, jak się nudziłem, gdy cię nie było i jak było mi tu źle. Tym bardziej że wiedziałem, że tym razem nie wrócisz do mnie, gdy poproszę.

– Więc to trochę moja wina, że wplątałeś się w relacją, w której wstrętny dla ciebie facet uprawia z tobą beznadziejny seks, a kiedy zniknął na chwilę z horyzontu, umówiłeś się z niebezpiecznym agentem-ruchaczem na numerek – westchnął Sebastian i krótko zacisnął palce na jego włosach. – A w międzyczasie zawaliłeś przez swoje olewactwo sprawy czterech klientów, które zdalnie ratowałem na ile się dało. Nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego, gdybym był obok.

– Daj spokój, nie bierz na siebie głupot, które zrobiłem ja.

– Gdybym nie wyjechał, pewnie większości udałoby się uniknąć, więc _tak_ , czuje się winny, bo wiem jaki jesteś i… – urwał, kiedy, Jim przyłożył palec do jego ust.

– Nic się nie stało, więc daj już spokój. Cieszę się, że wreszcie wróciłeś, więc na razie mówimy pa-pa Mycroftowi i zupełnie o nim nie myślimy, _bo mamy siebie_ – oznajmił, śpiewnie akcentując ostatnie słowa. – Wiesz, mam ochotę napisać mu, że stuknąłem się z jego słynnym agentem i dlatego już się nie mogę z nim widy…

– Nie mów mu o tym. Dostanie furii, jeśli to usłyszy.

– Poszedłem do tego gościa głównie tylko dlatego, żeby wkurzyć Mycrofta. Gdybym wiedział, że cię to ściągnie do kraju, to zrobiłbym to pierwszego dnia po twoim wyjeździe. _Już nie mogę się doczekać jego miny_ – powiedział z podniesionym falsetem i przejechał palcami po jego szyi i obojczykach, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy wyczuł pod opuszkami odrobinę przyspieszony puls. – Zabronisz mi o tym mówić?

– Nie wystarczy, że poproszę, żebyś tego nie robił?

– Dostanę buziaka, gdy odpiszę mu teraz, że się z nim nie spotkam i nie wspomnę o tamtym agencie? – spytał, sięgając po komórkę.

– Może. O ile wystarczająco ładnie poprosisz i obiecasz, że później będziesz grzeczny – powiedział Sebastian i chociaż wiedział, że to niby zły pomysł, spojrzenie Jima sprawiło, że nie potrafiłby teraz tego odwołać.

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego zupełnie inaczej niż we wszystkich momentach z przeszłości, gdy żartowali sobie w ten sposób i chciał wymóc na Sebastianie pewien rodzaj czułości; zwykle to była oczywistość, bo prędzej czy później zgadzał się przy nim na wszystko, a Jim nie musiał robić zupełnie nic, by być dopieszczany i całowany. Teraz jednak wydawało się, że taka właśnie odpowiedź była dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował, a im dłużej wpatrywali się w siebie, tym bardziej Sebastian czuł, że wszystko to wiązało się z Mycroftem. Jim mógł opowiedzieć mu o pewnych kwestiach, ale używał głównie ogólników i stwierdzeń jak _próbowałem się z nim wygłupiać, ale zupełnie nie był chętny i chyba wydawałem mu się żałosny_. Może kiedyś powiedział Holmesowi właśnie coś takiego, coś o _buziakach_ i _grzecznych chłopcach_ a ten spojrzał na niego z politowaniem… może patrzył tak za każdym razem, gdy Jim był słodki i trochę dziecinny.

– Postaram się być grzeczny. _Dla ciebie_ – powiedział mężczyzna cicho; jego oczy zaokrągliły się, przez twarz nabrała wyraz niewinności, który nie pasował do niego, gdy pracował albo knuł, jednak idealnie oddawał to, jaki był on w sypialni i w ogóle prywatnie.

Sebastian mógł obiecywać sobie, że tym razem się powstrzyma, że utrzyma go na dystans i całą resztę bzdur, jednak gdy miał przy sobie Jima w takim wydaniu, nie potrafił dłużej go odtrącać. Jego palce raz po raz sunęły po czarnych włosach, przytulał go wolnym ramieniem i zerkał pod kątem na ekran komórki; mężczyzna wystukiwał odpowiedź powoli, ewidentnie tylko udając niepewność, ułożony przy boku Sebastiana. Miękki, ciepły i w jakiś sposób kruchy, zerkający na niego ufnie, z wygładzonymi rysami twarzy i spojrzeniem, o które niewiele osób podejrzewałoby _Moriarty’ego_. Czuł, że gdy mężczyzna jest taki jak w tej chwili, obaj znajdują się we właściwym miejscu i pragnął czegoś więcej, chciał spełniać obietnice o pocałunkach i tym razem, po raz pierwszy od blisko miesiąca móc zareagować, gdy Jim wyciągnie do niego ręce. Tak naprawdę w tym momencie nie chodziło już o to, co pisał Mycroftowi, bo istotnym było, że w ogóle starał się naprawić ich relacje i robił to ze szczerą chęcią, by przynajmniej jakiś czas trzymać się obietnic, a nie po to, by coś na ni wymusić.

Zresztą, nawet gdyby się nie trzymał, to nie robiłoby mu żadnej różnicy, bo nie potrafiłby od niego odejść na stałe nawet jeśli Jim dobierał sobie coraz to nowych kochanków i sypiał z nimi niemal na jego oczach.

– Wysłane – powiedział w końcu Jim, po czym cisnął telefon na bok, a Sebastian dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że chociaż mężczyzna pokazywał mu ekran wystukując wiadomość, nie patrzył na treść wiadomości, tylko jego twarz i nie wiedział, co zawierałą. – Dostanę nagrodę? Hm…? – spytał, po czym podciągnął się odrobinę i oparł łokciami na poduszce, wpatrując się w Sebastiana z góry. Ten zaśmiał się w zduszony sposób, a następnie przyciągnął go do siebie, bezwiednie zaczynając sunąć dłońmi po jego szyi i plecach, wciąż napiętych po licznych, drobnych obrażeniach. Kiedy przejechał paznokciami po kręgosłupie Jima i dotarł do jego lędźwi, ten zadrżał znacząco, a przygasłe podniecenie stało się bardziej wyraziste. – No dalej… – powiedział niecierpliwie. – Obiecałeś. Możesz zobaczyć, co mu napisałem, jak mi nie… – urwał, kiedy komórka obwieściła nadejście smsa – wierzysz – dokończył, nawet nie spoglądając na urządzenie.

– Nie sprawdzisz jego odpowiedzi?

– Domyślam się, co napisał – odparł, po czym bez sprawdzania podał Sebastianowi telefon, a potem, jakby uznał to za wystarczający pokaz zaufania, aby otrzymać nagrodę, przerzucił nogę przez jego uda i wymownie otarł się kroczem o jego biodro. Mężczyzna wciągnął głośno powietrze, czując, jak sam zaczyna reagować, ale nie był w stanie odepchnąć od siebie Jima i nie zaprotestował, kiedy ten pochylił się nad nim i przywarł ustami do jego szyi dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy otworzył skrzynkę odbiorczą na komórce, a jego oczom ukazała się ostatnia korespondencja.

_Nie mam dziś czasu i na pewno go dla ciebie nie znajdę, więc zajmij się pracą i zrób dla kraju coś bardziej pożytecznego niż robiłeś ostatnie tygodnie. Poleciłbym zerknięcie w potężne luki w służbach specjalnych._

– Nie napisałem ani słowa o agencie – szepnął Jim, jakby wyczuwając po napięciu Sebastiana, że wpatruje się on właśnie w wiadomość, którą wysłał do Mycrofta.

– Jasne – westchnął Sebastian, po czym zerknął na odpowiedź Holmesa. – Pyta się, czy _odgrywasz się za to, że ostatnio nie miał dla ciebie czasu_.

– Odpisz mu, że nie i że po prostu jestem z kimś innym – oznajmił, a gdy mężczyzna obróciwszy oczami zaczął wystukiwać smsa, lekko przygryzł skórę na jego szyi. – Możesz dodać, że w sumie to liczę na seks. I że jak nie chce mu się pracować, to niech poszuka sobie jednorazówki, bo to rewelacyjna…

– To dla ciebie jednorazówka?

– Agent był jednorazówką. Myślałeś, że mówię o tobie? – spytał, a gdy Sebastian bez słowa dokończył i wysłał skróconą i ocenzurowaną wersję podyktowanej przez niego wiadomości, odebrał mu telefon i tym razem rzucił go na brzeg łóżka, nie przejmując się tym, że urządzenie w każdej chwili mogło spaść na podłogę. – Hej… –  westchnął, po czym jeszcze raz ukąsił go w szyję, nieco mocniej niż poprzednio. – Obiecałeś…

– Napisałem mu, że odezwiesz się, gdy znów zaczniesz się nudzić.

– Nie wspomniałeś o seksie?

– Nie mów, że liczysz na seks, gdy obiecałem tylko cię pocałować.

– Oj, ale mogłeś to chociaż napisać. Niech zazdrości – wymruczał i podniósł się o parę centymetrów, by zawisnąć z twarzą w minimalnej odległości od Sebastiana, tak, że ich wargi dzieliło zaledwie parę centymetrów. Przez moment mężczyzna na dole sądził, że Jim sam weźmie sobie swoją nagrodę i zacznie dalej go molestować, rozbudzać i wymuszać czułość – z której zresztą mogłoby nic nie wyjść, biorąc pod uwagę porę dnia – lecz wówczas ten pochylił się i tylko musnął kącik jego ust, robiąc to lekko i niemal niewyczuwalnie. – Obiecałem być grzeczny. Dostanę nagrodę…?

– Zobaczymy – odparł Sebastian.

– Odmówiłem mu i zrobię dziś, co tylko będziesz chciał. Mogę pograć z tobą na playstation. Włączyć ci te twoje smętne balladki z lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Zaproponowałbym, że coś ugotuję, ale to pewnie nie najlepszy pomysł.

– Jim, wiem, że chcesz mnie zmiękczyć i zaciągnąć do łóżka, ale dopóki Holmes w jakikolwiek sposób pozostaje na horyzoncie, to nie wchodzi w grę i żadne podlizywanie się tutaj nie wystarczy – oznajmił z ciężkim westchnieniem, udając, że nie widzi rozżalenia i wyrzutu w oczach Jima. – Nie prześpię się z tobą, więc nie utrudniaj mi wszystkiego patrząc... w taki sposób.

– Wiesz, jak odmawiasz mi w tak jednoznaczny sposób, zaczynam się zastanawiać, który z nas jest niby zakochany – zaśmiał się, na co Sebastian kompletnie znieruchomiał. – Ej, to nie miało być aż tak złośliwe. Będziemy robić, co będziesz chciał, a mi tylko szkoda, że nie chcesz seksu. Byłbym… – trącił wymownie jego sutek przez materiał koszulki i dłuższą chwilę pozostawił palce w tym miejscu, najwyraźniej rozkoszując się faktem, że oddech Sebastiana zaczyna robić się nieregularny – byłbym naprawdę słodki – dokończył wreszcie.

– A potem i tak zgodziłbyś się z nim spotkać, gdy tylko uznałbyś, że znów robi się ze mną nudno i że nie zapewniam ci wrażeń.

– Teraz…

– Napisałem mu to, bo wiem, że to prawda i już przez to przechodziliśmy – przerwał mu. – Pozwoliłem ci u mnie sypiać, ale nie zamierzam teraz pozwalać na więcej.

– Nie rozumiem cię, wiesz? Mógłbyś robić ze mną co chcesz. Chyba powinieneś chcieć bawić się mną w parę, hm? Każdy zakochany by chciał. Nie wiem, czemu się hamujesz, skoro mógłbyś zamknąć oczy i wykorzystać, że jestem…

– Tak, _wykorzystać_ , jeszcze nie zorientowałeś się, że to zupełnie nie w moim stylu? – westchnął Sebastian. – Rozumiem, że nie podoba ci się, że odmawiam ci _czegokolwiek_. Nic fajnego, prawda? Niespodzianka, ja się tak czuję od trzech lat za każdym razem, gdy stawiasz przede mną kogokolwiek innego.

– Po prostu… – zaczął Jim, ale dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, co właściwie ma powiedzieć. – Świetnie, nie podoba mi się. Dobrze wiesz, że poza tobą, no i Holmesem, nie sypiałem z nikim _jako ja,_ ale z nim to tylko gierki, a ty wydawałeś się to lubić tak po prostu, a teraz odmawiasz sobie tego z sentymentalnych a nie racjonalnych powodów i to nie fair, że jedyny facet, który lubi mnie takiego jaki jestem już mnie nie chce – wyrzucił z siebie szybkim, rozżalonym tonem.

– To nie tak…

– No jasne, _chcesz_ , nawet w tym momencie _fizycznie_ chciałbyś mnie rozebrać i wziąć, a ja bym pozwolił ci na wszystko, tyle że jakoś tego nie robisz – oznajmił i wykrzywił usta. – Powiedz chociaż, że naprawdę nadal byś chciał i że to tylko…

– Nadal bym chciał i to tylko jego wina – uciął szybko, gdy Jim zaczął robić się bardziej nieszczęśliwy niż było to uzasadnione i najwyraźniej nieświadomie coś grał. – Nic na to nie poradzę, gdy przypominam sobie akcję sprzed miesiąca, to znów mam poczucie, że po seksie albo i w trakcie może do ciebie zadzwonić ktoś inny i ciekawszy, a wtedy tracę całą ochotę.  

– Straciłeś już na zawsze i więcej mi nie zaufasz? Zupełnie mi się to nie podoba.

– Jak tylko zamkniesz sprawę Holmesa, znów będzie jak wcześniej.

– _W tej chwili_ mam taką ochotę na ciebie, że mógłbym nawet kazać ci go zastrzelić na dowód, że…

– Daj spokój – przerwał mu, woląc nie wchodzić w takie tematy i nie dać się skusić na zrobienie czegoś tak skrajnie nieodpowiedzialnego; krótko pogładził go po ramieniu, a gdy Jim wykrzywił usta i wczepił się w jego bluzkę palcami, obrócił oczami. – Nie będziemy łączyć pracy z seksem, więc żadnego strzelania do nieudanych kochanków, bez względu na to, co między nami nawyprawiali.

– Przecież mu odmówiłem, co jeszcze mam zrobić, żebyś… – wymownie poruszył biodrami, jakby dla podkreślenia, że cała ich rozmowa nie przygasiła jego podniecenia. Moment później zerknął w stronę okna, z pozorną niedbałością, Sebastian wiedział jednak, że to celowy zabieg, a Jim próbował pokazać mu, że pomimo iż było jasne przedpołudnie, wciąż miał ochotę na seks, którego o tej porze dnia, przy podobnie słonecznej pogodzie, jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się inicjować. – Dlaczego nie teraz?

– Na ile jeszcze sposobów mam to powtórzyć? Dopóki Holmes nie zniknie ci z myśli, nie będziemy się bawić w związek. Widziałeś się w lustrze? – spytał i uniósł brwi z zaskoczeniem, gdy Jim wydał się spiąć na to zapytanie. – Nadal widzę siniaki, które ci zrobił, nadal masz ponaciągane mięśnie, jakąś kontuzję szyi i poza tym wszystkim, na karku masz przerzedzone włosy, bo pewnie cię za nie trzymał za mocno i zbyt często, nie zauważając, że je wyrwa. I jeszcze ta złamana ręką, spotkanie się z agentem specjalnym, bo on wyjechał i… – wziął głęboki oddech. – Podobno jest do niczego, więc, błagam, wytłumacz mi jednym zdaniem, dlaczego nie chcesz dać sobie z nim spokoju, a jak uznam, że to sensowne wytłumaczenie, to może zdejmę bana na seks.

– Serio…?

– Sensowne wytłumaczenie i żadnych poleceń, bym go zabił i załatwił problem za ciebie. Zupełnie nie wierzę, że takie masz. Hm…?

– Chcę go popsuć – odparł Jim po paru chwilach wyczekującego milczenia ze strony Sebastiana. – Tak jak wcześniej chciałem popsuć Sherlocka. Pobawić się w upadek, a jedyna metoda, to wzbudzać w nim dalej emocje, których nie rozumie, pomiatać nim i gdy już będzie kłębkiem nerwów niezdolnym do pracy, przestałbym się odzywać, bo nic dla mnie już nie znaczy.

– Więc równie dobrze możesz go sobie darować, bo moim zdaniem już nadszedł właściwy moment.

– Dopóki żyje, jest jeszcze mnóstwo rzeczy, jakie mógłbym w nim wzbudzić a ja nie… nie lubię pozostawiać niedokończonych spraw. To jakby nie ułożyć puzzli do końca, chociaż ma się wszystkie elementy i chciałoby się zobaczyć wreszcie gotowy obrazek – powiedział i zerknął na niego z nadzieją, a jego spojrzenie było tak niebywałą mieszanką manipulacji i niewinności, że Sebastian nie był w stanie dłużej prowadzić tej rozmowy.

– Boże, jakim ty jesteś dzieckiem – westchnął ciężko. – Jim, _Jimmy_ – zwrócił się do niego z nutką kpiny – wiesz jak będzie? Następnym razem nie będziesz umiał odmówić, bo może odwrócę wzrok, będziesz mieć taki nastrój albo będzie jeszcze inny zupełnie pozbawiony logiki powód. Cudownie, że teraz odmówiłeś, jestem z ciebie dumny, że ci się udało, ale wkurzyłeś go tym i tylko bardziej się martwię, gdy myślę o tym, co ci zrobi, gdy pójdziesz do niego następnym razem, a wiem, że pójdziesz. W swoim mieszkaniu czy jakimś anonimowym hotelu może zrobić ci krzywdę i po prostu…

– Martwiłbyś się mniej, gdybym wyciągnął go gdzieś publicznie? Do klubu?

– Starszy Holmes i klub? Wątpię, czy się na to zgodzi, nawet jeśli ma na twoim punkcie obsesję.

– Możemy się założyć. Traci przeze mnie kontakt z rzeczywistością, zgodzi się na wszystko. Ale na razie w ogóle nie rozmawiajmy o następnych razach, bo wolałbym się skupić na tu i teraz. Jesteś okropny, że wciąż o nim mówisz, kiedy ja chcę ciebie i o nim niemal już nie myślę…! – oznajmił z wyrzutem i chyba był on szczery… albo po prostu udawał aż tak fantastycznie. – Dzisiaj chcę być twój, a teraz sam to psujesz. Co jeszcze mam powiedzieć albo zrobić, żebyś w końcu…

– Przepraszam – westchnął Sebastian, na co Jim momentalnie zaniemówił. – Masz rację. Rozmowa skończona a ja niepotrzebnie… po prostu przepraszam – zakończył a gdy Jim zerknął na niego z wyraźną nadzieją, musnął wargami jego szczękę i parę chwil pozostał w tej  pozycji.

– Już nie jesteś zły i nie będziemy o nim mówić…?

– Nie dziś. Ani w ogóle, aż do momentu, gdy znów się odezwie i mi cię popsuje.

– Więc… co teraz? – spytał, obejmując palcami jego podbródek, tak, że ich usta znów były naprzeciwko siebie. – Pobawisz się ze mną _w mamę i tatę_ czy _w dom_?

– To jedyne alternatywy dla wiecznego berka i chowanego, do których zmuszasz mnie ciągle uciekając? – spytał z nutką rozbawienia, lecz Jim wydawał się jakimś sposobem nie wyczuć żartu.

– Mogę wejść na dach i z niego dla ciebie skoczyć, żebyśmy musieli pobawić się w szpital – oznajmił, a jego ton wskazywał na to, że naprawdę byłby gotów zrobić coś takiego.

 – Zróbmy tak – powiedział szybko, aby odciągnąć go od podobnych pomysłów, po czym podźwignął się na pościeli, popychając Jima do góry; kiedy obaj siedzieli, nie dotykając się już biodrami, a młodszy mężczyzna patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem, objął palcami jego podbródek i uniósł do góry. – Jak chcesz się bawić _w dom_ , to ja zamówię coś do jedzenia, ty odpowiesz klientom na maile, a potem zrobimy sobie wolne popołudnie.

– I włączymy playstation?

– Przy takiej pogodzie? Chyba żartujesz. Pójdziemy na dwór, skoro wreszcie ogrodnik ogarnął nam trawnik. Naprawimy leżaki, bo po tym, co wyprawialiśmy na nich rok temu, nie wydawały się już działać. Weźmiemy wino i papierosy i może świeże truskawki, jeśli będziesz na tyle miły, że uda ci się namówić mnie na wyskoczenie do sklepu. A w otwartym oknie postawimy głośniki i włączymy Savage Garden – oznajmił Sebastian i parsknął śmiechem na widok jego zbolałej miny. – No, możemy wymieszać nasze playlisty, w ramach kompromisu.

– Zdecydowanie zrobimy sobie kompromis –  odparł i jeszcze raz zerknął na jego usta, w wymowny i wyczekujący sposób.

– Cieszę się, że powiedziałeś nie – oznajmił wówczas Sebastian, używając cichego, łagodnego tonu. – Naprawdę się cieszę. I jestem dumny – dokończył, a następnie pochylił w jego stronę.

Pojedynczy, krótki i właściwie nieznaczący pocałunek w usta sprawił w ułamku sekundy, że Jim rozpromienił się, a potem zmienił w lgnącą i cichą wersję siebie, która trwała cały dzień i była najsłodszą wersją, jaką był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać – i która sprawiała, że Sebastian czuł, że zakochuje się w nim jeszcze bardziej, chociaż to raczej nie było już możliwe. Łasił się, aby otrzymywać czułości w każdej możliwej sytuacji, nie nalegając jednak na seks; nie wspominał o żadnym Holmesie, pracą zajmował się sprawnie i bez nadmiernego zaangażowania, bo to ostatnie okazywał tylko jeśli chodziło o relację ich dwojga, a cała reszta świata wydawała się nie mieć dla niego znaczenia.

Każdego ranka budził Sebastiana pocałunkami smakującymi kawą a wieczorami usypiał nimi ich obu, zmieniając dotyk i bliskość w rozciągniętą w czasie przesłodzoną kołysankę. Pozostał w tym stanie przez kolejnych pięć dni, aż do momentu, gdy Mycroft odezwał się ponownie; wówczas Jim – po całym tym graniu przed nim idealnego chłopaka ociekającego wszelką słodkością – spojrzał na Sebastiana wzrokiem _prawdziwego siebie_ , pokręconego, niestabilnego emocjonalnie dzieciaka wiecznie szukającego wrażeń. Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się słabo, bez specjalnego zaskoczenia i nawet nie czując się aż tak zraniony, jak może powinien; tego się od samego początku spodziewał i głupotą byłoby z jego strony chociaż na sekundę uwierzyć, że człowiek jak Jim Moriarty może należeć do kogokolwiek. A już zwłaszcza – że może należeć _do niego._

– Idź z nim do klubu. Będzie pewnie wściekły, więc nie chcę, żeby na osobności coś ci zrobił – powiedział cicho, na co Jim skinął głową, a następnie wyciągnął do niego rękę i zacisnął na niej palce.

– Pójdziesz tam za mną i mnie przypilnujesz? – spytał tylko, a krótki moment, gdy jego twarz przybrała ponownie dziecięco-niewinny wyraz sprawiła, że Sebastian nie potrafił zrobić nic innego jak skinąć głową w cichej zgodzie.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny chapter mam nadzieję że pójdzie mi sprawniej, bo tutaj naprawdę strasznie się męczyłam żeby go skończyć. Czeka mnie jednak sporo zajęć które zjadają mi wolny czas, więc pewnie półtora tygodnia to minimum, zwłaszcza że nie zrobiłam sobie jeszcze nawet sensownego planu xd Tym bardziej, proszę, trzymajcie kciuki.


	12. Dezintegracja

***

 

_Nie mam dziś czasu i na pewno go dla ciebie nie znajdę._

Słowa te tłukły się po głowie Mycrofta wiele godzin, słyszał doskonale, jak brzmiałyby wypowiedziane ustami Jima Moriarty’ego i miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna wyszeptuje mu je wprost do ucha raz po raz, w najbardziej nieoczekiwanych momentach. Nie tak miało to wyglądać – miał za granicą wyciszyć się i o nim zapomnieć, wyleczyć się i usunąć go z myśli, a tymczasem wspomnienia o drobnym brunecie o spojrzeniu niegrzecznego dziecka zadręczały go w Oslo tak silnie, że po powrocie do Londynu niemal trząsł się z pragnienia, by do niego napisać i poprosić o spotkanie.

Jego silna wola była w opłakanym stanie w tym i każdym innym aspekcie. Pomimo diety i fałszywych obietnic jakie składał samemu sobie, nie potrafił opanować chęci, by w drodze z lotniska wstąpić do cukierni po słusznych rozmiarów bezę z malinami w likierze; znalazłszy się w domu nie powstrzymał się przed wchłonięciem zarówno bezy jak kilku czekoladek otrzymanych od ambasadora Szwajcarii i popiciu tego wszystkiego przesłodzonym moccacino. Aby nie zadręczać się świadomością, że powinien spalić na bieżni wchłonięte słodycze, zamknął drzwi do pokoju ze sprzętem do ćwiczeń – po prostu by go nie widzieć na oczy – i dodatkowo przesunął w kalendarzu o kolejne dni spotkanie z trenerem personalnym… które to przesuwał zresztą blisko miesiąc, a Anthea miała na tyle godności, by bez słowa sprzeciwu wykonywać za niego telefony, nawet nie próbując zerkać przy tym na jego brzuch.

Przytył siedem funtów, odkąd w jego łóżku pojawił się Jim Moriarty. Od momentu, gdy mężczyzna odwiedził go w siedzibie służb specjalnych, ich pierwszego zbliżenia, minęło ile, sześć tygodni…? I w tak krótkim czasie przytył więcej niż schudł przez ostatnie pół roku, co pewnie powinno go _tym bardziej_ motywować do opanowania się i porzucenia tej toksycznej znajomości. Tymczasem zerknięcie na wynik, jaki pokazała mu właśnie waga łazienkowa, sprawiło tylko, że pochłonął z koszmarnymi wyrzutami sumienia jeszcze jedną czekoladkę, wypalił kilka papierosów – jasne, w ramach dbania o siebie je też wiecznie rzucał – i chwycił za telefon, czując, jak palce mrowią go w nerwowym oczekiwaniu. Napisał do Jima Moriarty’ego zdawkową wiadomość, że chce się z nim spotkać wieczorem, a następnie ruszył pod prysznic, by odświeżyć się przed kilkoma ważnymi spotkaniami, jakie czekały go na mieście.

Zapinał guziki większej o rozmiar koszuli, kupionej przed rokiem – zanim jeszcze udało mu się odrobinę schudnąć – kiedy otrzymał od Jima wiadomość z odmową, która rozbrzmiała w jego umyśle i zaburzyła świadomość jak wirus. Próbował go przekonywać, czując obrzydzenie do samego siebie, ale Moriarty po prostu nie zamierzał tego dnia się z nim widzieć ani na ten temat dyskutować, informując sucho, że jest z kimś innym i że odezwie się sam, gdy zacznie się ponownie nudzić.

 _Z kimś innym._ Z kimś zaufanym na tyle, by oddać mu swój telefon, bo ostatnia wiadomość była zapisana w stylu, którego Moriarty nigdy by nie użył – żadnych dziecinnych emotikonów, poprawność interpunkcyjna i suche podanie faktów oraz trochę zbyt silne zaakcentowanie relacji z mężczyzną, z którym spędzał czas, w sposób, który do Jima zupełnie nie pasował. Dał więc telefon komuś, kto sądził, że nic nie znaczy, ale komu Moriarty był w stanie powierzyć absolutnie każdy aspekt życia – i chociaż ten ktoś umniejszał swoją rolę, Mycroft czuł, jak przed oczami ciemnieje mu z zazdrości z samego tylko powodu, że jakikolwiek facet dotykał jego telefonu _tak po prostu_. Pewnie znał do niego PIN, pewnie nie raz się za niego podpisywał, pewnie – mimo uporu Jima, że niby nic to niego nie czuje i że to tylko piesek – był znacznie ważniejszy niż ktokolwiek przypuszczał i niż jakakolwiek inna żyjąca osoba.

_Nie mam czasu się spotkać, bo jestem chwilowo z kimś innym. Odezwę się do ciebie za parę dni, gdy tylko znów zacznie mnie nudzić. JM_

Nie było szans, aby Jim był autorem tych słów, po prostu nie było absolutnie żadnej możliwości, żeby w taki właśnie sposób przekazał mu odmowę. Jego palce zaciskały się z wściekłością na telefonie za każdym razem, gdy przypominał sobie to zdanie, a oczyma wyobraźni niemal widział byłego żołnierza, który trzyma komórkę Jima… podobno _zjawiskowo przystojnego_ żołnierza, a na pewno wysportowanego i fizycznie zadbanego – w przeciwieństwie do niego. Z jakichś przyczyn czuł, że mężczyzna przewyższa go wzrostem, bo Jim od początku wydawał się czuć nadzwyczaj swobodnie z ich różnicą wzrostu i gdy obaj stali, wyciągał się w jego stronę tak, jakby był przyzwyczajony do kogoś kogo usta znajdowały się jeszcze ze dwa cale wyżej... do kogoś z nieco dłuższymi, gęstymi i mocnymi włosami, bo jego delikatne i nieco przerzedzone wiekiem i stresami piórka Jim miał tendencje szarpać i zaciskać tak, jakby spodziewał się pochwycić znacznie więcej kosmyków.

Co jeszcze wiedział o tym człowieku? Był jasnym blondynem, bo kilka razy takie właśnie włosy mignęły na ubraniach Jima. Był od niego starszy, ale od Mycrofta raczej młodszy. Nie przykładał wagi do marki kosmetyków ani ubrań, bo bluza, w której Jim raz się u niego pojawił, ewidentnie wcześniej noszona i również naznaczona dwoma włosami, pachniała zwykłym, tanim dezodorantem reklamowanym jako przeznaczony _dla mężczyzny aktywnego._ Palił okazyjnie, ale mocniejsze niż Jim papierosy; był praworęczny, nie lubił prasowania i prasował dość kiepsko, ale gdy nie oddali koszul do pralni, to on chwytał za żelazko i doprowadzał rzeczy swojego szefa do porządku. Wszystko to wydedukował tylko po stanie ubrań Jima, sposobie, w jaki na jego skórze i włosach mieszały się zapachy i całym tym stawaniu przed nim na palcach w oczywisty i naturalny sposób.

Jego żołnierzyk był pospolity, nie był geniuszem, nie miał pewnie żadnych szczególnych zalet oprócz wyglądu, a mimo to stanowił dla Jima wieczne tło wszystkich jego poczynań. Mieszkali razem, tkwili w jednym łóżku o poranku, być może nawet uprawiali seks gdy do niego pisał i bez względu na ich konfigurację, odnośnie której Mycroft jakimś cudem nie miał pewności, fakt ten doprowadzał go do dzikiej furii. To już nie było tylko uzależnienie, od którego zarządził sobie odwyk, to była obsesja, która wpływała na wszystko w jego życiu: przez myśli o Jimie a teraz również tym jego blondynie, nie potrafił się skupić ani w Oslo, ani po powrocie do Londynu; na żadnym spotkaniu, wyjściu czy podczas przeglądania wiadomości i prowadzenia licznych rozmów telefonicznych. Po odmowie, jaką dostał, do końca dnia chodził jak struty, warczał na wszystkich, a jego podwładni, gdy wpadł do siedziby służb specjalnych na parę godzin, prawdopodobnie zapamiętali ten dzień jako najgorszy ze wszystkich, jakie spędzili pracując w tym miejscu.

Jego stan nie poprawił się przez najbliższe dni, bo Jim z uporem nie odzywał się, a co więcej – sieć Moriarty’ego, te jej fragmenty, które służby specjalne od lat próbowali śledzić, wydawały się ciche i nie przyciągały uwagi najmniejszą nawet aktywnością. On sam zaś albo doskonale się kamuflował poruszając się po mieście albo też zaszył się gdzieś, ze swoją zabezpieczoną w doskonały sposób komórką; niemożliwy do wyśledzenia, niepojawiający się na ekranach CCTV w żadnym z miejsc, o których Mycroft wiedział, że czasem odwiedzał. Nie bywał ani w ulubionej restauracji sushi, żadnej z trzech całodobowych kawiarni, do których wstępował po spotkaniach z nim ani u jubilera, spod sklepu którego przed kilkoma miesiącami został on zgarnięty przez agentów do tajnej siedziby służb specjalnych. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu i nie dawał znaku życia, a Mycroft był zbyt dumny, by narzucać się z kolejną propozycją spotkania, skoro Jim obiecał, że sam się odezwie. Nawet jeśli zamiast tego pochłaniał dwukrotnie więcej słodyczy niż standardowo.

– Panie Holmes? – usłyszał nad sobą, dokładnie w momencie, gdy po raz kolejny tego popołudnia chwycił komórkę i zaczął bezwiednie obracać nią w palcach. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na zatroskaną na ten swój chłodny i profesjonalny sposób Antheę, która opierała się jedną dłonią o biurko, a w drugiej trzymała słodką kawę, o którą wcześniej poprosił. Znów nieszczęsne moccacino, takie same, jakim kusił go Jim na pierwszym spotkaniu… stawiane właśnie na biurku, przy którym uprawiał z nim seks po raz pierwszy. – Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? – spytała kobieta z lekkim naciskiem.

– Zamierzam do wieczora sprawdzić papierową korespondencję i nie będę się dziś z nikim widywać. Sprawdź mój plan spotkań do końca tygodnia i prześlij mi do północy ostateczną wersję, gdy ustalisz, co z moim wylotem do Paryża – wyrzucił z siebie automatycznie, jakby był maszyną, robiąc to w tak beznamiętny sposób, że była to przesada nawet jak na niego; Anthea wyczuła, że myślami błądzi on gdzie indziej, ale tym razem, w przeciwieństwie do podobnych rozmów z ostatnich kilku tygodni, nie zachowała swoich spostrzeżeń dla siebie.

– Nie chodziło mi o pracę – oznajmiła spokojnie, a jej pozornie delikatna, prawa dłoń, która niejednokrotnie trzymała broń i robiła z niej słuszny użytek, uniosła się znad biurka i spoczęła na jego ramieniu. – Jestem wystarczająco spostrzegawcza, by widzieć, że to nie w pracy tkwi problem.

– Jeśli nie w pracy – rzucił chłodno, walcząc ze sobą, by żadne drgnięcie na twarzy nie zdradziło jego prawdziwych emocji – to chyba nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Zatrudniam cię w określonym celu. Mam ci przypomnieć, co jest zapisane w twojej umowie?

– Jest zapisane, że jestem asystentką, która ma dbać o wszystkie pana sprawy _związane_ z pracą, co daje mi całkiem spory obszar, który powinnam pilnować – oznajmiła bez zająknięcia. – To, co dzieje się obecnie, wpływa na pracę i sprawy zaszły na tyle daleko, że nie mogę dłużej udawać, że niczego nie widzę. W ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni dostałam siedmiokrotnie sygnały, że jakieś pana zadanie nie zostało dopięte perfekcyjnie, a tylko dziś doszły do mnie dwie kolejne skargi.

– Skargi z góry? – spytał sucho, doskonale wiedząc, że usłyszy negatywną odpowiedź, bo miał jeszcze na tyle przytomności, by naprawdę istotne tematy nie zostały zaniedbane.

– Z pana poziomu – odparła oschle. – Mam wskazać nazwiska, czy możemy przejść do rzeczy? – spytała, na co Mycroft zacisnął usta, gdyż żywił do niej zbyt wielki szacunek, by wyrzucić ją z gabinetu, co pewnie zrobiłby z każdym innym pracownikiem, jeśli odezwałby się do niego w podobny sposób.

– Przypominam ci, że jesteś moją pracownicą, a nie przyjaciółką, która ma prawo do dawania mi złotych rad – powiedział suchym, nieprzyjemnym tonem, lecz twarz Anthei, zastygła od paru chwil w nieszczerym uśmiechu, nawet nie drgnęła; kobieta była przyzwyczajona, że rozmowy wykraczające poza służbowość prowadzili w taki właśnie sposób, zgadzała się na to i wydawała czuć komfortowo, gdy żadne z nich nie okazywało emocji i gdy zwracali się do siebie nadmiernie oficjalnie.

– Liczyłam raczej na otrzymanie pewnych poleceń, gdy potwierdzi pan, że moje przypuszczenia są słuszne – oznajmiła podobnym do jego tonem. – Wolałabym mieć jednoznaczne dyspozycje, jak mam reagować i co życzy pan sobie, bym odpowiadała, jeśli ktoś również zobaczyłby niepożądane rzeczy i zadał mi konkretne pytania – dodała, wpatrując się w jego twarz oczami tak nieruchomymi, że przypominały szklane kule. Parę chwil mierzyli się wzrokiem, zanim wskazał jej oszczędnym gestem krzesło naprzeciwko, a wówczas lewa brew Anthei uniosła się o jakiś milimetr z ledwo dostrzegalną irytacją na pokazanie jej miejsca, jakie zajmowali raczej podwładni niższego rzędu, a nie najbliższy pracownik; bez słowa przesunęła krzesło w bok, aby siedzieć obok obszernego biurka a nie przed nim i usiadła na nim płynnym ruchem, momentalnie nieruchomiejąc w sztywnej, oficjalnej pozie, jeszcze uwydatnionej elegancką garsonką i zapiętą pod samą szyję, wykrochmaloną koszulą – zestawi jak najdalszy od dekoltów i jedwabi, które podczas niektórych zadań zakładała celowo, gdy chciała, aby przeciwnik brał ją za cycatą sekretarkę i nic więcej.

– Co konkretnie masz na myśli, mówiąc o niepożądanych rzeczach? – spytał wprost, aby nie bawić się w półsłówka i wprost wyciągnąć z niej, co dostrzegła. Ufał jej, to oczywiste i miał pewność, że nikomu się nie zdradzi, ale nie była przecież jedyną bystrą osobą w jego otoczeniu i skoro ona mogła coś dostrzec… wziął głęboki oddech i z całą godnością na jaką było go stać w momencie, gdy wewnętrznie stał się kłębkiem nerwów, wyczekująco uniósł brwi i wykrzywił usta w kpiącym wyrazie.

Większość jego pracowników na tę minę usuwała mu się z oczu, słusznie obawiając się nagany albo soczystej wiązanki dotyczącej błędów, jakie popełnili, na Anthei jednak, jak zwykle, nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia. Uniosła podbródek i odgarnęła rozpuszczone włosy do tyłu, robiąc to płynnym, oszczędnym i niemal niedostrzegalnym ruchem.

– Wiem, że w ostatnim czasie zawarł pan bliską znajomość, której skutkiem była seria spotkań w hotelach, w jakich stacjonowaliśmy. Prawie każde z tych spotkań poprzedzone było pewnymi symptomami wyczekiwania, ale następnego dnia nie wydawał się pan usatysfakcjonowany jego przebiegiem. Mimo to, czekał pan na kolejne i wszystko to nasiliło się przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, zanim zdecydował się pan lecieć do Oslo – wyrecytowała gładko, a ponieważ Mycroft nie zareagował w inny sposób niż zaciskając usta w grymasie będącym parodią uśmiechu, kobieta zdecydowała się kontynuować. – Może pan liczyć na pełną dyskrecję i jest to dla mnie oczywiste, jednak ze względu na naszą wieloletnią współpracę i _symptomy_ , nie mogę dłużej udawać, że nic nie widzę. W ostatnim czasie znacząco spadła pana wydajność i nie tylko ja widzę zaniedbania i pomyłki. Dodatkowo muszę zasugerować, aby bardziej zadbał pan o anonimowość tego rodzaju schadzek, jeśli moje podejrzenia są słuszne i ta relacja absolutnie nie powinna wyjść na jaw. Mam rację, jeśli chodzi o to ostatnie?

– Zorientowałaś się, kto to jest? – spytał, tym razem nie będąc w stanie całkowicie zamaskować nerwów.

– Nie – odparła spokojnie. – Szanuję pana prywatność i dlatego go nie śledziłam – dokończyła, nie podkreślając intonacją płci osoby, o której mówiła, ale na słowie _go_ pojedynczy mięsień na jego twarzy wymownie drgnął.

– Co jeszcze wiesz?

– Zjawiał o nietypowych porach i odwiedzał pana w pokojach hotelowych… trzykrotnie widziałam, jak się wymyka lub przychodzi. Raz był w garniturze a dwa w kostiumach obsługi, więc zwykle się kamufluje. Niski brunet. Niewiele, ale w sumie widziałam go przez może pięć sekund i to tylko od tyłu – dokończyła, nie brzmiąc jednak, jakby się usprawiedliwiała. – Jednak nawet gdybym go nie widziała, domyśliłabym się, po samym tym, jak pan reagował na te wizyty, że znajomość ta jest _bliska_ i jednoznacznego charakteru.

– Antheo, znamy się wystarczająco długo a ty wiesz o mnie wystarczająco dużo, byś nie musiała szukać eufemizmów na _homoseksualny romans_ – powiedział i westchnął krótko, zmęczony tą rozmową, pracą, ostatnimi dniami i pełnym uporu milczeniem Jima, które teraz nałożyły się na siebie i sprawiły, że nie miał siły dłużej utrzymywać przed swoją asystentką zimnej fasady. Anthea drgnęła, ewidentnie zaskoczona, że tak szybko skapitulował i postawił na szczerość, ale poza tym wydawała się niewzruszona jego dość jednoznacznym wyznaniem.

– Nie mam zwyczaju stwierdzać oczywistości – odparła spokojnie. – Ze względów bezpieczeństwa, chciałabym jednak wiedzieć, na ile romans ten jest poważny i długoterminowy. – Zawiesiła głos na dłuższą chwilę. – Tym bardziej, że najwyraźniej wrażenia związane z nowym kochankiem panu nie służą. Cokolwiek was łączy, kimkolwiek by nie był tamten człowiek… – zająknęła się na moment i jej wahanie chyba było szczere – nie wydaje się pan szczęśliwy z tego powodu.

– Nie jestem – odparł i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, aby w nieruchomych oczach Anthei nie dostrzec jakiejkolwiek formy potępienia czy zażenowania. – Ze względów bezpieczeństwa, należy, abym ci o tym powiedział. Nie powinienem był do tego dopuścić, a już zwłaszcza pozwolić, by ktokolwiek dostrzegł, że ktoś się _pojawił_. Nawet jeśli nikt poza tobą tego nie widzi.

– Jeśli chodzi o to, że to mężczyzna – zaczęła Anthea, a Mycroft musiał ugryźć się w język, aby jej nie przerwać i tym samym oszczędzić sobie zażenowania – nie musi się pan martwić o moją dyskrecję. To naprawdę nie robi mi żadnej różnicy.

– Nawet gdyby robiło, nie okazałabyś tego nawet mrugnięciem – zauważył, na co kobieta uśmiechnęła się ledwo dostrzegalnie. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nie jest absolutna tajemnica, ale z oczywistych przyczyn wolałbym, aby moje preferencje nie stały się czymś, o czym wiedzą wszyscy a nie tylko czego się domyślają. Jeśli liczysz na konkretne dyspozycje, zadbaj o to, by do tego nie doszło i dementuj wszelkie plotki o moim domniemanym romansie.

. – O taką informację mi chodziło – oznajmiła i, prawdopodobnie uznając, że dowiedziała się już wszystkiego, zwinnie podniosła się z miejsca. – Dam panu znać, jeśli ktokolwiek będzie interesował się tą kwestią za bardzo. Jeśli cokolwiek będzie trzeba zatuszować… – zwiesiła znacząco głos.

– Obiecuję, że to nie będzie konieczne – dokończył za nią. – Dziękuję za troskę i… – niemal powiedział coś jak _obiecuję poprawę_ , chociaż słowa takie byłyby absurdalne, gdyby zostały użyte w stosunku do podwładnego – to wszystko. Dam znać, jeśli… – zająknął się, kiedy spuścił wzrok, a ten utkwił na szklance z moccacino, wzbudzając wspomnienia, zbędne, absolutnie zbędne. – Jeśli będę cię potrzebował – dokończył wreszcie. Anthea parę chwil wpatrywała się w jego twarz, a potem szklankę z kawą; rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i przez ułamek sekundy Mycroft poczuł przemożną chęć, by odezwać się ponownie i oznajmić, że to tutaj uprawiał _z nim_ seks po raz pierwszy, przyciskając go do biurka w tym samym miejscu, o które teraz jego asystentka opierała się dłonią.

– Oczywiście. Jestem do pana dyspozycji, gdyby cokolwiek się działo – oznajmił i cofnęła się pod drzwi, a gdy trzymała już rękę na klamce, uśmiechnęła się w profesjonalny, nadmiernie kulturalny sposób. – Miłego wieczoru, panie Holmes – zakończyła, a moment później zamknęły się za nią drzwi.

 _Miłego wieczoru, panie Holmes._ Wystarczyło jedno krótkie stwierdzenie i cztery słowa. Życzenie, by skorzystał z weekendu i dobrze się bawił ubrane w najbardziej zdawkową formę oraz bezpośredni zwrot, jakiego Jim tak często wobec niego używał. W ten oto sposób rozmowa z podwładną, która powinna była utwierdzić go w przekonaniu, że romans z Jimem Moriartym był niebezpieczny i że nie może go kontynuować, odniósł skutek przeciwny do zamierzonego. Kiedy tylko jego asystentka zostawiła go w spokoju, wróciły wspomnienia wszystkich chwil, jakie spędził z tym popaprańcem; zdawał sobie sprawę, że podświadomość zaczyna idealizować ich spotkania i dodawać im jego ulubionych barw, jakie w istocie nie miały miejsca, wiedział doskonale, że rzeczywistość nie wyglądała tak, jak teraz jawiły się wciąż świeże wspomnienia. Ale nie miało to absolutnie żadnego znaczenia i chciał mieć przy sobie Jima jeszcze raz bez względu na wszystko.

Paskudny seks z ostatnich tygodni wydawał się słodszy z każdym kolejnym łykiem moccacino, a tęsknota za powtórką sprawiała, że komórka coraz bardziej ciążyła mu w kieszeni marynarki. Nie był w stanie ponownie zabrać się za papiery, które desperacko domagały się sprawdzenia, a całe wątpliwe skutki separacji i odwyku najpierw spowodowanych wyjazdem do Oslo – w trakcie którego udało mu się jakimś cudem nadrobić pewne zaległości – straciły wszelkie swoje pozytywne efekty.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że był uzależniony. Wytrzymał tydzień z hakiem i nosiło go, nie był w stanie wytrzymać ani chwili dłużej, stawał się coraz bardziej zaślepiony i z coraz mniejszą skutecznością walczył z obrazami, jakie podsuwała mu podświadomość – bo ta próbowała mu wmówić, że spotkania z Jimem wcale nie były parodią romansu czy jakiejkolwiek relacji i że ostatecznie dawały całkiem sporo radości w trochę mniej grzecznym i standardowym wydaniu. Jego racjonalna strona doskonale wiedziała, że to wszystko to tylko przekłamanie i jakaś chora tęsknota, przypominająca to, co czuł, gdy chciał wpakować w siebie o jedno ciastko za dużo albo zapalić w momencie, gdzie wmawiał swojemu lekarzowi, że niby niedawno rzucił. Wszystkie te rzeczy były niezdrowe i zaprzeczanie, że nie są wcale nałogami, był żałosnym samooszukiwaniem się. Były bezsensowne i nielogiczne, stanowiły przeciwwagę dla prawie wszystkich pozostałych, perfekcyjnych i słusznych rzeczy, jakie robił w życiu i w efekcie tym bardziej stawały się niemożliwe do opanowania. Uzależnienie były dla niego jak syty posiłek po męczącym poście, na który rzucało się będąc wygłodniałym, ale który często powodował niestrawność.

Prawie nigdy nie potrafił powstrzymać pragnień tego rodzaju. Jego dłoń powędrowała w stronę biurka, do wewnętrznej szuflady z podwójnym dnem, pod którym znajdowało się awaryjne pudełko wiśni w czekoladzie. Planował skusić się tylko na jedną, lecz skończyło się na czterech; na wypaleniu dwóch papierosów w półlegalnej palarni na półpiętrze, z której korzystali pracownicy administracji a jemu raczej nie to pasowało, a ostatecznie – na wyszarpaniu z kieszeni telefonu i wystukaniu kolejnej propozycji spotkania, w dowolnym miejscu, najlepiej jeszcze dziś.

Liczył minuty i sekundy, zaciskał na telefonie palce i niemal drżał z nerwowego oczekiwania na odpowiedź; gdy wreszcie ją otrzymał, powstrzymał się od żywej reakcji tylko dlatego, że do nielegalnej palarni władowały się właśnie dwie asystentki, które trzymały już przy ustach papierosy, a na jego widok zrobiły się białe z przerażenia.

_Dalston Superstore, punkt dziesiąta. Ubierz się ładnie, a może dam sobie postawić drinka. JM_

– Radziłbym stanąć bliżej okna – oznajmił bezwiednie, nie patrząc na nie i rozedrganymi palcami wystukał odpowiedź, że stawi się punktualnie, a następnie szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia na korytarz, nieopatrznie potrącając przy tym jedną z oniemiałych, młodych kobiet, która wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć i nie odpowiedziała nawet słowem na wymamrotane zdawkowo _przepraszam_.

Uzależnienie od Moriarty’ego osiągnęło więc punkt kulminacyjny, bo chociaż sprawdził w Internecie wskazany klub gdy tylko wrócił do swojego gabinetu, to nawet świadomość, do jakiego typu lokalu został zaproszony, nie była w stanie go powstrzymać przed udaniem się tam. _Klientela poniżej trzydziestki, alternatywny, głośny, raczej tani_ brzmiały recenzje, a każde z tych określeń odstraszało. Gdy poprzednim razem Jim mu odmówił, czuł się upokorzony, przegrany i wściekły, zaś dziś… pobrzmiewała przez niego desperacja, a wstyd wypalał mu rumieńce na policzkach, że reaguje aż tak i to na człowieka, który racjonalnie rzecz biorąc nie dawał mu przyjemności żadnego rodzaju.

Zrobił sobie w Oslo odwyk, który miał go odciągnąć od tej pokręconej relacji, która nie mogła przynieść nic dobrego, ale ten po prostu nie zadziałał. Patrzył na swoje drżące ręce, zbyt podobne do dłoni Sherlocka, gdy ten, jeszcze w czasach studenckich, był wyciągnięty z dziupli narkotykowej i trząsł się, żądając zwrócenia mu jego używek. Tak… zdecydowanie nie powinien nigdy więcej nazwać go ćpunem i wyrzucać mu, że nie radzi sobie z uzależnieniem, w które wpadł na własne życzenie, z premedytacją wkraczając w ścieżkę, co do której od początku był pewien, że nie może doprowadzić do niczego dobrego.

Z gardła Mycrofta wydobył się z zduszony, krótki chichot, kompletnie do niego niepasujący; oto okazywało się, że on, starszy i niby to mądrzejszy z braci Holmes, w tym momencie tak naprawdę niewiele różnił się od swojego czułego punktu w postaci Sherlocka i jego narkotyków. Też nie potrafił zawalczyć ze swoim uzależnieniem, a co gorsza – sam nie posiadał _starszego brata_ , który mógłby go uratować albo przemówić mu do rozumu w najmniejszym choćby stopniu prośbami i groźbami. Teoretycznie mógłby kimś takim uczynić Antheę, która w kwestiach służbowych pomagała, gdy  sprawy przerastały nawet jego, Mycrofta Holmesa; wiedział jednak, że to się po prostu nie stanie, bo był sobą i nie potrafiłby przełamać się i prosić kogoś o pomoc w… w czym właściwie? W tym, że nie umiał pohamować lędźwi i w kwestii Jima Moriarty’ego nie myślał właściwą częścią ciała? To nie miało żadnego sensu, a Anthea nie mogła się dowiedzieć prawdy – choćby z tego powodu, że to po dyskusji z nią przestał panować nad myślami i czynami, chwycił za telefon i wystukał wiadomość i…

I parę godzin później przebierał się w najmniej sztywny garnitur ze wszystkich, jakie posiadał, układał włosy i pastował buty; potem tkwił w taksówce, która wiozła go do wskazanego przez Jima, alternatywnego klubu gejowskiego, do którego chodzili ludzie nawet dwadzieścia lat od niego młodsi i przy których wiedział po samym opisie ze strony internetowej, że będzie wyglądał jakby pochodził z innej planety. Nie mylił się i gdy dojechał do celu – taksówkarz posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie i odprowadził go wzrokiem pod same drzwi – już po samym banerze i osobnikach kręcących się w pobliżu poczuł, że oto znalazł się w ostatnim miejscu na Ziemi, w jakim powinien się znajdować.

Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. On, Mycroft Holmes, brytyjski rząd w jednej osobie, nie wiedział, jak ma się zachować, chociaż niegdyś działał jako agent specjalny, był uzdolnionym dyplomatą i miał pod sobą setki ludzi. Znał dziesiątki języków, a głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy stanął przy barze naprzeciwko o połowę od niego młodszego dzieciaka w srebrnej koszuli i utlenionych włosach i miał zamówić sobie drinka. Poprosił o whisky, za co został obdarzony zszokowanym spojrzeniem młodego barmana, który jednak zdołał nie skomentować jego wyboru – a po podaniu mu szklanki z popłuczynami udającymi tylko ten szlachetny trunek, wrócił do rozlewania innym gościom Martini, kolorowych drinków i taniego piwa z beczki, bo takie rzeczy się tutaj najwyraźniej zamawiało. Co chwilę któryś z gości zerkał na Mycrofta podejrzliwie, a z niezbyt dyskretnych szeptów szybko wywnioskował, że tęczowy tłum wokół sądził zgodnie, iż znalazł się tu albo przypadkiem albo aby znaleźć sobie utrzymanka. Nie był nawet w stanie ich potępiać – bo dokładnie tak musiał wyglądać pośród wszystkich tych dwudziestoparolatków w obcisłych t-shirtach i koszulach bez krawatów z rozpiętymi górnymi guzikami.

Na samą myśl, że ktoś z ludzi, z którymi pracował, mógłby go tu ujrzeć i mieć podobne wizje, zrobiło mu się zimno i niedobrze jednocześnie i pożałował, że tu przyjechał, że był przed czasem i musiał czekać na Jima, że nie potrafił odmówić i że kiedykolwiek tknął tego człowieka małym palcem; właściwie to żałował, że ich ścieżki w ogóle się skrzyżowały, podobnie jak żałował każdej rzeczy, która doprowadziła go do tego momentu. Miał absolutną pewność, że Jim wybrał tak młodzieżowe miejsce tylko po to, by bardziej go upokorzyć, bo przecież mogli pójść do dowolnego innego branżowego lokalu, gdzie wiek nie byłby aż tak obniżony w stosunku do jego preferencji i żaden z nich nie odstawałby… kogo chciał tu oszukiwać: był niemal pewny, że Moriarty będzie w stanie przybrać taką stylizację, by wtopić się w tłum i że nie będzie po nim widać, że przekroczył już trzydziestkę i czasy studenckie miał dawno za sobą.

Zerkał na zegarek co chwilę, gdyż właśnie mijała dziesiąta, a w lustrach za barem, na których obserwował salę, wciąż nie dostrzegł Jima. Rzecz jasna, zjawił się przed czasem, a w efekcie tkwił tu już dość długo i stawał się bardziej rozdrażniony i spięty za każdym razem, gdy w tłumie dostrzegał jakiegoś niskiego bruneta. Był zły na każdego z mężczyzn, którzy okazywali się nie być Jimem oraz na niego samego, że spóźniał się coraz bardziej, nie odzywał się i nie wysilił nawet by do niego napisać, że nie zjawi się o czasie. Przez jego umysł przeleciała myśl, że może został wystawiony lub też że mężczyzna obserwował go na jakichś kamerach i śmiał się do rozpuku z tego, jak wyglądał w tym miejscu.

Najgorsze było jednak, że pomimo całej jego złości, wiedział doskonale, że gdy Jim wreszcie się zjawi, będzie mieć problem z utrzymaniem rąk przy sobie; wydawało mu się, że im dłużej czekał, tym pragnął go bardziej, w jakiś nerwowy i zdesperowany sposób. Chciał go dorwać, zaciągnąć w ustronne miejsce, jak najdalej od tego paskudnego lokalu, który tak zupełnie do niego nie pasował i który tak naprawdę nie pasował również do szefa przestępczej sieci, bez względu na to, jak bardzo zgrywał irytujące dziecko i stylizował się na młodszego niż był w rzeczywistości.

Ciąg jego myśli został przerwany, gdy, mierząc bezwiednie wzrokiem po sali w jej odbiciu nad barem, pochwycił kątem oka spojrzenie jasnych oczu ponadprzeciętnie wysokiego, przystojnego blondyna, górującego nad kilkoma osobami, które podobnie jak on dopiero weszły do klubu, bo tkwiły przy wejściu i rozglądały za wolnymi miejscami. Mężczyzna nie zorientował się od razu, że Mycroft obserwował go w lustrze, a gdy tak się stało po paru sekundach, pospiesznie odwrócił i lekko pochylił głowę, a następnie wyrzucił z siebie ciąg słów, najwyraźniej kierując je do kogoś za sobą, niewidocznego z tego miejsca z powodu tłumów i kiepskiego oświetlenia. Po chwili zaś blondyn osunął się w cień, niemal rozpływając w powietrzu, a Mycroft nie zdążył wiele wydedukować na jego temat. Podobnie jak on, był _za stary_ na to miejsce i dał mu jakieś trzydzieści pięć lat, a oprócz faktu, że był przystojny, wysoki i miał wyjątkowo jasne zarówno oczy jak włosy – nie mógł nic o nim powiedzieć, bo nie dostrzegł jego sylwetki, ubrań ani żadnego charakterystycznego elementu, a półmrok dodatkowo utrudniał dostrzeganie szczegółów.

Przez jedną, krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy czasem nie był to ktoś z ochrony Jima, ale gdy pospiesznie przywołał w myślach twarz tego człowieka i zdołał zapisać w pamięci jej obraz, odgonił tę myśl. Może i był przystojny w nieco surowy sposób, ale jasne oczy, pod tym chłodnym typem urody i męską ostrością rysów, wydawały się aż nienaturalnie ciepłe i łagodne. Może więc jednak dostrzegł więcej niż się wydawało, bo im dłużej myślał o jego twarzy, tym bardziej wydawało mu się, że mogła należeć do kogoś, kto na zewnątrz wydaje się silny i gwałtowny, ale tak naprawdę ma raczej umiarkowane usposobienie, bywa uczuciowy a może wręcz romantyczny, kogoś troskliwego i prawie na pewno zakochanego, aczkolwiek niekoniecznie szczęśliwie. Teoretycznie mógłby być to czyiś osobisty ochroniarz, biorąc pod uwagę jego chorobliwą opiekuńczość i odpowiedzialność, które również aż krzyczały z niebieskich oczu, lecz zupełnie nie widział powodów, by ten typ człowieka pojawił się w otoczeniu Moriarty’ego w jakimkolwiek charakterze… bo po prostu nie było powodów, aby ktoś tak _dobry i łagodny_ szukał pracy u szefa przestępczej sieci.

Tak czy inaczej – nie miał pojęcia, kim był ten człowiek i chociaż pewnie wymyśliłby kolejne opcje, gdyby się nad tym zastanowił, teraz nie miał już na to czasu, bo chwilę później poczuł na ramieniu drobną dłoń, a ostre paznokcie przesunęły się po jego karku powodując falę dreszczy. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i gdy zobaczył przed sobą Jima Moriarty’ego, sprawa obserwującego go blondyna kompletnie przestała go obchodzić, chociaż charakter jego pracy niejednokrotnie nauczył go, że nie należy zapominać o żadnej śledzącej cię osobie i każdy taki przypadek należy wnikliwie zbadać. Odłożył to na później. Od czego były przecież nagrania kamer CCTV?

– Spóźniłeś się – oznajmił sucho i zlustrował Jima wzrokiem, prawdopodobnie w dość krytyczny sposób. Mężczyzna, tak jak się spodziewał, ubrał się zbyt młodzieżowo i chociaż nie był _ostentacyjnie gejowski,_ drobnymi szczegółami pokazywał swoją orientację, robiąc to w podobny sposób, jak gdy śledził Sherlocka w Barts – jeśli oczywiście wierzyć opowieści jego brata o charakterystycznej bieliźnie i pomalowanych brwiach. Jego bluzka wydawała się zbyt obcisła, gips został zastąpiony stabilizatorem w jaskrawo-pomarańczowym kolorze, dżinsy ewidentnie pochodziły z kolekcji dla nastolatków.

– Podobno warto spóźnić się na randkę, by przekonać się, na ile drugiej stronie zależy i jak długo będzie czekać – oznajmił w sposób, w którym wkurzające było absolutnie wszystko, od intonacji, przez drażniący akcent, aż po same słowa. – Nie minął zresztą nawet kwadrans po dziesiątej – dodał, wzruszając ramionami i sprawiając, że Mycroft miał ochotę szarpnąć nim albo go uderzyć i pragnął tego tak samo silnie, jak chwycić go za gardło i pocałować, sięgnąć zdecydowanie między jego nogi, ściągnąć mu spodnie i oduczyć go podobnych zagrywek w zdecydowany i bolesny sposób, który na moment dałby zaspokojenie jego uzależnieniu i przyniósłby tak upragnioną ulgę.

Zamiast tego wszystkiego wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się wyciszyć. Tkwili wśród ludzi, a Jim pokpiwał sobie z niego głupawym uśmieszkiem i komentarzami, wpatrywał się w niego okrągłymi oczami, sunął palcem po brzegu jego szklanki i uosabiał wszystko, czego Mycroft nienawidził w ludziach w ogóle a w nim w szczególności. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że się uzależnił od tego właśnie człowieka, kogoś, kto na tylu płaszczyznach go odrzucał i miał wrażenie, że jest jak dwudziestolatek, który całe dzieciństwo robił palącemu rodzicowi wyrzuty o smród dymu w toalecie, a potem sam zaczyna palić, chociaż pamięta, jak niegdyś paleniem gardził.

Obrazu całości dopełniał fakt, że dostrzegł dość szybko, że Jim w ogóle nie był na nim skupiony i udawał, że zupełnie nie dostrzega całej palety emocji, jakie budził w Mycrofcie. Nie czekał na odpowiedź, ze znudzeniem popijał drinka, którego sobie zamówił, bawił się słomką i rozglądał wokół, jakby chciał w tym momencie być gdzie indziej i sam nie wiedział, po co tu właściwie przyszedł. O ile jego stylizacja i słowa były wkurzające, to to jawne ignorowanie okazało się wręcz dobijające i po prostu zupełnie mu się nie zgadzało. Jim wyszykował się dla niego, cały ten ubiór i fryzura musiały zająć mu sporo czasu, przyjechał do klubu późnym wieczorem i wyglądał jakby zamierzał się zabawić, a jednocześnie w ogóle nie był skupiony na Mycrofcie, na muzyce ani ogólnie pojętej zabawie. Zaciskał palce na szklance, a w pewnym momencie znieruchomiał ze wzrokiem utkwionym w lustrze; starszy Holmes spróbował dostrzec, co lub kogo w nim wypatrywał, jednak nie udało mu się to, bo tłum za nimi oświetlany był teraz rozpraszającymi, wielobarwnymi światełkami, które powodowały tylko pogłębiające się zmęczenie oczu i nie pozwalały czemukolwiek się przyjrzeć.

W pewnym momencie coś w twarzy Jima się zmieniło. Zmrużył oczy, sporym haustem opróżnił niemal pół szklanki kolorowego drinka i wreszcie spojrzał wprost na Mycrofta… tyle że jego wzrok był nieobecny i wydawał się przenikać jego skórę bez koncentracji na jakichkolwiek szczegółach.

– Nic mi nie powiesz? Nie tęskniłeś za mną? Sam prosiłeś o spotkanie – wyrzucił z siebie i już wydawało się, że zaczyna jednak skupiać wzrok na Mycrofcie i wracał do niego myślami, kiedy zerknął w lustro raz jeszcze i znów wyraźnie odpłynął, z rozszerzonymi w rozmarzony sposób oczyma, odległy i jakiś do siebie niepodobny.

– Jesteś tu w ogóle? – spytał ze złością, na co Jim uniósł brwi, jakby nie ocknął się do końca i zupełnie nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi.

– Oczywiście. A co, nie widzisz mnie? Jestem niewidzialny? Dziwne, bo starałem się nie być – oznajmił głupkowatym tonem i wskazał na swoje ubrania, które nagle zaczęły się wydawać Mycroftowi bardziej ostentacyjne niż uznał je w pierwszej chwili; sam zaś Jim, za którym niby tak tęsknił, tymi paroma zdaniami przypomniał mu o wszystkich swoich wadach i świadomość, jak bardzo koloryzował w myślach na plus ich romans spadła na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba.

– Nie zależało mi, żebyś był widoczny w taki sposób – zdołał wymamrotać, starając się nie myśleć o tym fatalnym zawodzie, że oto czekał na ciastko, które miało być dziełem mistrza cukiernictwa, a dostał zakalec na zjełczałym maśle, który teraz stał przed nim z wkurzającym uśmieszkiem na ustach, w paskudnym ubraniu i z taką ilością środków do stylizacji włosów, że obdzieliłby nimi trzy osoby. – Poza tym wolałbym spotkać się w bardziej odosobnionym miejscu i bez tej zbędnej stylizacji, a nie…

– W młodzieżowym klubie? – przerwał mu Jim i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Swoją drogą, wiesz, jak wyglądamy? Jakbym był studentem, który szuka sponsora i umówił się z kandydatem poznanym w Internecie na drinka, tyle że nie znałem żadnego bardziej eleganckiego lokalu – oznajmił, ewidentnie z siebie dumny, a gdy dostrzegł, jak dłonie Mycrofta się zaciskają, jego uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył. – To jak będzie, panie Holmes? Kupisz mi nowe dżinsy, jeśli z tobą pójdę do hotelu? – zakpił, mówiąc to na tyle głośno, że stojący obok barman zerknął na nich wymownie.

– Zamknij się – syknął Mycroft, a gdy Jim otworzył już usta, aby coś powiedzieć i zapewne znów rzucić podobnym komentarzem, gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca, zamierzając zawlec go do samochodu pozostawionego w pobliżu, a następnie zawieźć do swojego mieszkania. – Wstawaj. Nie będziemy tutaj rozmawiać w taki…

– Dlaczego? Myślisz, że spotkasz kogoś znajomego? Że ktoś cię śledził i będzie cię szantażować fotkami z gejowskiego klubu? – spytał, a wówczas Mycroft przypomniał sobie obserwującego go blondyna i zrobiło mu się lodowato, że może Jim to właśnie sugeruje; czując, jak robi mu się duszno, powoli opadł na krzesło, momentalnie rezygnując z wyciągania go stąd gdziekolwiek.

– Przyprowadziłeś tu kogoś? – spytał wprost, na co Jim zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie rozumiał, o co mu chodziło; parę chwil wpatrywał się w niego, a wreszcie wybuchnął krótkim, nieprzyjemnym śmiechem, w którym była jednak słyszalna nerwowość, jakiej nie powinno tam być, jeśli przyszedł tu ze swoim ochroniarzem czy kimś, kto ma zgromadzić odpowiednie materiały.

– Czasem nawet ja biorę sobie obstawę i nie ma w tym nic więcej. Zabawnie cię straszyć, ale szantaże w stylu Irene Adler są zbyt nudne, by mnie kręciły – parsknął, nieco się rozluźniając. – Nie zwracaj uwagę na moich chłopców.

– _Chłopców_ – powtórzył po nim Mycroft.

– Chłopców. Zostawmy ten temat – oznajmił oschle i ostrzej niż było to uzasadnione, a coś w jego spojrzeniu sprawiło, że Mycroft postanowił zapytać o coś więcej mimo wyraźnego ostrzeżenia w jego głosie.

– Kim jest ten blondyn, który mnie obserwował? – wyrzucił z siebie, na co Jim znieruchomiał, a z jego oczu, pomimo całej tej młodzieżowej i głupkowatej stylizacji, uleciała wszelka wesołość i stały się tak poważne i groźne, że wydawało się niemożliwe, iż była to wciąż ta sama osoba.

– To zupełnie nieistotne.

– Więc jest z tobą? – nacisnął i rozejrzał się wokół, nie spodziewając się zobaczyć tego człowieka, ale chcąc dostrzec reakcje Jima; ten spiął się, a potem zrobił coś, czego do tej pory raczej nie robił, woląc kusić i prowokować niż samodzielnie uderzać w niego fizycznie. W ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy Mycrofcie, a pozornie drobną i słabą dłonią chwycił go za gardło i gdyby ktoś obserwował ich w tym momencie, uznałby pewnie, że obejmują się i flirtują. Palce wbiły się jednak w newralgiczne punkty na jego szyi, zaś usta Jima znalazły tuż przy jego uchu.

– Nie waż się pytać i zapomnij, że go widziałeś – wysyczał i wbił paznokcie mocniej, na tyle, by było to bolesne i mogło stać się groźne. Teoretycznie Mycroft mógł go odepchnąć i znokautować, jednak wzbudziłby tym niepotrzebną uwagę i wolał tego uniknąć, nawet jeśli jego tętno i oddech zaczęły podkręcać się z powodu nerwów. Nie bał się, że mężczyzna może mu zrobić krzywdę fizyczną, bo nie miał do tego warunków, to było jasne; nagły atak wściekłości i cichych, niebezpośrednich pogróżek niepokoił go przede wszystkim dlatego, że źródłem był drobiażdżek w obcisłym t-shircie, który jednak nawet w tym momencie mógł mieć za sobą snajperów i który miał narzędzia szantażu, władzę i pieniądze.

 _Snajperów_. Żołnierzy. Ochroniarzy. I nagle wszystko zaskoczyło i stało się jednoznaczne i tak oczywiste, że przeklął się w myślach, że w ogóle miał jakieś inne pomysły i wątpliwości oraz że nie domyślił się, kim był towarzysz Jima po jednym spojrzeniu.

– Chronisz go. Po co z tobą przyszedł, skoro chcesz go chronić? – spytał zduszonym z powodu uścisku na szyi głosem, czując, jak jeden z paznokci Jima przebija mu skórę. – Przyprowadziłeś tutaj swojego _wojskowego pieska_ , żeby pochwalić się, jaki jest _zjawiskowy_? – spytał z ledwo słyszalną kpiną i to jedno zdanie wydawało się całkowicie zmienić układ sił. Jim oderwał się od niego jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki i gdy cofnął się na swoje krzesło, jego twarz pozbawiona była jakichkolwiek emocji. Jakiś czas wpatrywał się w Mycrofta nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, a wreszcie maska obojętności zmieniła się bez żadnego oczywistego powodu i stał się sztucznym do bólu klownem, głupkowatym i bezsensownie uśmiechniętym. Sięgał po drinka, a jego oczy śmiały się, jakby usłyszał coś naprawdę zabawnego, chociaż jasnym było, że wcale nie jest rozbawiony.

– Myślę że czas zmienić temat, panie Holmes.

– Bo żałujesz, że go tu zabrałeś? – spytał wprost, rozcierając obolałą szyję.

– Bo mnie nudzisz i wkurzasz jednocześnie, a tacy ludzie często zostają przyjaciółmi ryb w Tamizie – odparł i chociaż jego głos był zimny i niewzruszony, Mycroft trochę już go poznał i był w stanie czasem usłyszeć lub dostrzec rzeczy, które na początku ich znajomości Jimowi udałoby się przed nim ukryć. Był niezadowolony i skrępowany, był zły na samego siebie, nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, a tamten blondyn, który mignął Mycroftowi na parę sekund w tłumie, faktycznie był tym cennym pieskiem, którego szukał tak długo i nie mógł znaleźć. Jimowi na nim zależało, chciał go chronić i trzymać w ukryciu, potrzebował go bardziej niż na jakiejkolwiek innej rzeczy; był przestraszony, że ktokolwiek poznał jego tożsamość, żałował, że się zdradził i… przerwał ciąg dedukcji, gdy spojrzenie niższego mężczyzny zaczęło twardnieć i stawać się coraz bardziej mordercze. – Jeśli ty lub którykolwiek z twoich ludzi zbliży się do niego na mniej niż pięć metrów, mogę obiecać jedną rzecz, panie Holmes: jeszcze tego samego dnia Sherlock zniknie, a potem będzie do ciebie wracać wiele miesięcy, wysyłany w paczuszkach _po jednej kości_. Zrozumiano? – powiedział, a coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Mycroft wiedział, że nie żartuje.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że właśnie pokazałeś mi swój najbardziej czuły punkt i odgrażanie mi się, że niby uderzysz w mój nie jest tu najlepszym pomysłem?

– Mój czuły punkt zna pewnie setkę sposobów, na jakie mógłby cię zamordować mając do dyspozycji wyłącznie swoje mięśnie, więc da sobie radę. Co jednak nie oznacza, że pozwolę, abyś dotknął go najmniejszym palcem – oznajmił, na co Mycroft zaśmiał się ironicznie.

– Widziałem go przez moment. Twój piesek oczy labradora, a nie amstaffa i jakoś nie jestem w stanie się go bać – stwierdził i cofnął się, gdy oczy Jima się zwęziły i zaczął wyglądać jak wściekły kocur gotowy ataku. Był gotowy na wszystko, a Mycroft był niemal pewny, że niechcący doprowadził go do stanu, że może wyjść stąd i naprawdę zlecić swoim ludziom egzekucję. Błąd, który należało szybko naprawić, a robienie tego w tłumie klubowym, w dodatku z barmanem który co jakiś czas wydawał się słyszeć zbyt wiele z ich rozmowy, nie było najlepszą metodą. – Niemniej jednak, nie lubię zabawiać się z kimkolwiek przy świadkach i dlatego najlepiej by było, żebyśmy pojechali do mnie i skończyli tę bezsensowną dyskusję o czułych punktach – wyrzucił z siebie pospiesznie i wymownie skrzywił, gdy muzyka w głośnikach zaczęła dudnić z nowym, wybitnie męczącym utworem; może i przy barze nie tkwili w samym centrum tej kakofonii, ale i tak elektroniczne, ponure dźwięki były straszne, a połączone z nimi światła dyskotekowe odbijające się od oczu Jima tworzyły niepokojące wrażenie, które wolałby jak najszybciej zakończyć.

– Na górze są pokoje. Zdecydowanie nie można ich nazwać VIP roomami, ale o tej porze nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał. Nie zamierzam z tobą jechać gdziekolwiek, a ty nie będziesz mnie próbował zmuszać – odezwał się mężczyzna, niskim, nieprzyjemnym głosem, który Mycroft miał pewność, że za chwilę będzie ranił. – Wiesz co jest najzabawniejsze? Nasze potyczki słowne przestały się podobać któremukolwiek z nas, wkurzamy się nawzajem, a mimo to nie chcesz tu tkwić nawet sekundy dłużej, bo zamiast wyjść, myślisz o tym, żeby zabrać mnie z tego miejsca i zrobić to, co zwykle… zabawne, przecież chciałbyś umieć powiedzieć mi _nie_ i naprawdę stąd wyjść, ale nie jesteś w stanie tego zrobić.

– Mogę wstać i wyjść w każdej chwili – oznajmił, ale nie potrafił się zmusić, by brzmieć na przekonanego.

– Droga wolna – parsknął Jim, a jego spojrzenie stało się tak chłodne i pełne ironii, że Mycroft nie potrafił powiedzieć nic więcej i nie próbował też się z nim spierać. Sztuczny uśmiech na ustach młodszego mężczyzny poszerzył się, kiedy zorientował się, że nie był w stanie odejść. – No dalej. Nie umiesz? Serio? Umiałeś uciec do Oslo, kiedy mnie nie było, ale nie umiesz uciec nawet na krok, gdy na ciebie patrzę. Zabawne, zabawne… Zniknąłeś mi z oczu _, tak po prostu_ i byłem naprawdę zły, wiesz? Ale zająłem się kimś innym i nagle się okazało, że zniknąłeś z mojej listy priorytetów ot tak. – Wymownie pstryknął palcami, zamilkł na jakiś czas a wreszcie prychnął pod nosem. – Gdy znów zacząłeś pisać i gdy cię teraz widzę, to nie masz w sobie już nic z tego, czego u ciebie szukałem na początku. Co z tego, że znasz moje malutkie czułe punkty, skoro ja znam twoje znacznie większe i w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie miałbym oporów moralnych, by zrobić im krzywdę? Boisz się mnie i to niby słuszne, tyle że gdy cokolwiek z tobą zaczynałem, spodziewałem się kogoś przynajmniej równego sobie, a nie… – zlustrował go od stóp do głów. – Przykrego harcerzyka, który czerwieni się na samą myśl o tym, że nie trzyma się regulaminu i uważa za szczyt buntu założenie skarpetek w nieregulaminowym odcieniu zieleni. Byłeś wezwaniem, ale… – uniósł podbródek i zaśmiał się kpiąco. – Już nie jesteś. Oczywiście możesz dalej próbować być, bo zabawnie się wtedy na ciebie patrzy. Tak, chodźmy _na górę_. Nie potrzebuję klucza, więc po prostu chodź za mną. Zobaczymy, czy dziś masz na sobie regulaminowe kolory – oznajmił a następnie podniósł się z miejsca, zgarnął z baru szklankę z drinkiem i bez dalszych komentarzy ani oglądania się za siebie ruszył dość szybkim krokiem między gośćmi klubowymi w głąb lokalu.

Mycroft, chcąc nie chcąc, podążył za nim, starając się nie przyglądać zbyt wnikliwie dwóm młodym mężczyznom mającym na sobie stanowczo zbyt wiele czarnej skóry a za mało normalnych ubrań i jednocześnie – nie spuścić wzroku z Jima, który kluczył między stałymi bywalcami w stronę ciemnego kąta z napisem _tylko dla obsługi_ , jakby nie była to dla niego pierwszyzna. Dostrzegł, jak w jego dłoniach miga srebrna spinka, gdy stanął przy zamkniętych drzwiach i to samo powtórzyło się kilkanaście metrów dalej. Moment później znaleźli się w nieużywanym najwyraźniej od dawna pokoju, gdzie składowano uszkodzone meble z głównej sali; pomieszczenie było zagracone i zakurzone i było miejscem, do którego Mycroft w żadnych innych okolicznościach by nie wszedł.

W sumie nie wiedział, dlaczego wszedł do niego _teraz_. Dlaczego posłuchał się Jima, gdy ten go obrażał, robiąc to tylko dlatego, że czegoś się o nim dowiedział; do tego momentu wydawało się, że w ich słownej konfrontacji wygrywa, uderzając w niego czułym punktem w postaci tamtego blondyna, a potem w parę chwil coś się zmieniło i Jim znów był górą, która ustala miejsce, klimat i charakter ich spotkań od a do z. Mycroft nie czuł zresztą że wygrywa _naprawdę_ , a ponadto wystarczyło parę nadąsanych warknięć, a sunął za Jimem, gdyż podążanie za nim było obecnie dla niego kolejnym automatem i częścią cyklu uzależnienia, któremu podlegał bez zastanowienia.

Był sobą tak zdegustowany, że nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć.

– Rzadko korzystałeś z VIP roomów w klubach, a nigdy nie zdarzyło ci się wymknąć do takiego miejsca jak to – oznajmił Jim, stając do niego plecami i wyrzucając słowa w przestrzeń. – Nie to, że byś nie chciał, ale gdy jeszcze chodziłeś w takie miejsca, nie miałeś pozycji i pieniędzy, więc nie bywałeś w lokalach z wyższej półki, a nawet gdybyś bywał, nie byłoby cię stać na wynajęcie czegoś specjalnego, zaś na włamanie gdziekolwiek byś się nie odważył. – Skręcił górną połowę ciała i zerknął na niego ponad ramieniem, a w jego oczach odbiły się kolorowe, fluorescencyjne neony z uszkodzonej płyty barowej, jaka stała przy jednej ze ścian i na którą raz po raz padało światło pojedynczej żarówki. Przez moment jedno z ciemnych oczu Jima błyszczało na czerwono, a w drugim widoczny był ciąg żółtych światełek, co w połączeniu z twarzą tkwiącą w półcieniu tworzyło efekt tak nieludzki, że Mycroft aż się wzdrygnął.

Pragnął kazać mu zamknąć oczy, ale nie potrafił tego wyartykułować i zamiast tego zrobił dwa kroki w jego stronę, upewniwszy się, że drzwi za nim są zamknięte. Zmiana kąta sprawiła, że oczy niższego mężczyzny odbiły refleksy w odcieniu morskiej zieleni, która łagodnie podbarwiła również wypukłości jego twarzy i o ile wcześniej wyglądał potwornie, teraz jego rysy nabrały pewnej bajkowej eteryczności.

– Nie włamywałem się w takie miejsca, bo nie miało to sensu. Na seks zdecydowanie lepiej umówić się do hotelu – stwierdził, stając tuż za nim. Jim uśmiechnął się z dziwną satysfakcją, a następnie odwrócił do niego plecami i wyprostował całkowicie, tak, że jego twarz stała się dla Mycrofta niewidoczna.

– I to w tobie lubiłem, na samym początku. Takim zupełnie samym-samym-samym początku, właściwie zanim zaczęliśmy się widywać. Taki poukładany, taki _od a do z,_ taki _raz-dwa-trzy w idealnym szeregu_. Wszystko miało dla ciebie swoje miejsce i czas, takie perfekcyjne i jedyne słuszne – oznajmił, co chwilę unosząc ton i zaśpiewując poszczególne głoski. – A teraz idziesz za mną, chociaż nie chcesz, ubrany w sposób, który nie pasuje ani do tego miejsca ani chyba do żadnego. Jak już nie jesteś idealny i sztywny, nie pasujesz mi nigdzie. – Zerknął na niego jeszcze raz, pod wymuszonym kątem i zachichotał. – Mój piesek martwi się, że zrobisz mi krzywdę, ale jak niby możesz zrobić, skoro tak całkowicie się mnie słuchasz i jednocześnie zupełnie ci to nie wychodzi?

– Zaciągnąłeś mnie tu, żeby dalej mnie obrażać na osobności?

– Żeby przekonać się, czy masz w zanadrzu chociaż jedną sztuczkę, jakiej jeszcze nie widziałem? Żeby cię sprowokować? Przestać się przy tobie nudzić? – wyrzucił z siebie jakoś obojętnym tonem, jakby było mu wszystko jedno, czy Mycroft w tym momencie dobierze mu się do spodni, uderzy go czy wyjdzie. Jakiś czas walczył ze sobą, bo najsłuszniejszym rozwiązaniem byłoby zrobić to ostatnie, ale wahał się na tyle długo, że ostatecznie nie zrobił nic. Jim zachichotał i zrobił parę kroków do przodu, aż dotarł do kanapy pochodzącej prawdopodobnie z loży, której lewy podłokietnik był zupełnie zerwany a tapicerka pocięta. Obrócił się tanecznym krokiem na pięcie i osunął się na mebel, na którym skrzyżował nogi w kostkach, jednocześnie rozsuwając kolana, co sprawiło, że jego poza stała się wyzywająca i władcza jednocześnie. Uniósł podbródek i zmrużył oczy, które ponownie pochwytywały z nieczynnego blatu kolorowe refleksy, a kąciki jego ust wyraźnie się uniosły.

– Po co tu jesteśmy? – spytał Mycroft napiętym tonem.

– Włamałem się do pokoju niedostępnego dla klientów w klubie, gdzie alternatywne dzieciaki przychodzą kogoś zaliczyć. Jak myślisz?

– Nie jesteśmy dzieciakami a ja nie jestem _alternatywny_.

– A to nie jest miejsce do zaliczania? – rzucił Jim i zachichotał. – Co, brzydziłbyś się posunąć mnie w takim miejscu? Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale statystycznie rzecz biorąc, jeśli oszacuje się częstotliwość remontów, moment ostatniej wymiany mebli i klientelę danego miejsca, można z powodzeniem przyjąć, że na materacu, na którym śpisz w hotelu cztero- lub pięciogwiazdkowym, średnio uprawiano seks sześćdziesiąt razy, przynajmniej trzykrotnie z prostytutką, przynajmniej raz robił to ktoś z poważną chorobą weneryczną, a dodatkowo szanse że przynajmniej raz tam kogoś zgwałcono wynoszą około dziesięciu procent. Każdy materac hotelowy czyszczony był przynajmniej raz ze spermy oraz innych cielesnych wydzielin lub odchodów, zaś pościel hotelową pierze się po czymś takim nawet pięć razy, zanim zostanie wyrzucona. Na statystycznym hotelowym łóżku robiono znacznie bardziej odrażające rzeczy niż na najbardziej nawet wyeksploatowanej kanapie, która grzecznie i kulturalnie stała w klubie w widocznym miejscu, bo sądząc po zużyciu tapicerki, stała najbliżej baru. Najdalej posunięte świństwa, jakie mogły się na niej dokonać, to obciągnięcie komuś po pijanemu. Więc jak, _masz teraz ochotę_?

– Raczej straciłem wszelką na uprawianie seksu w hotelu – oznajmił sucho, ale ruszył w jego stronę i stanął tuż przed nim, spoglądając w dół i zupełnie nie mając ochoty siadać na poplamionym meblu, nawet jeśli plamy te prawie na pewno stanowiły tylko ślady po rozlanym przed miesiącami piwie.

– Na uprawianie seksu tutaj również? – spytał Jim spokojnie. – Nie oszukuj sam siebie. Aż cię telepało przez ostatnie dni, gdy nie miałem dla ciebie czasu. Gdybym kazał ci teraz przede mną klęknąć, to byś to zrobił, chociaż parę tygodni temu uznałbyś, że podłoga jest za brudna, a poza tym nie ty jesteś tu od klęczenia. Łasiłbyś mi się do butów, bo jesteś uzależniony aż do bólu. Obserwowałem cię dobre pół godziny, zanim do ciebie podszedłem i było to najzabawniejsze pół godziny z całej naszej znajomości – stwierdził i uniósł podbródek jeszcze wyżej. – Mój piesek… ha, mówisz, że ma oczy labradora? Tak bardzo martwi się, że twoje uzależnienie ode mnie może być groźne, że zabiłby cię gdybym tylko wystarczająco mocno się skrzywił i ruszył małym paluszkiem. Widzisz, twierdzi, że niby nie wiem, jakie wzbudzam w tobie reakcje i dlatego jesteś taki groźny. Ja uważam, że doskonale wiem, co wzbudzam a jedyną osobą, która czegoś tu nie wie, jesteś ty – rzucił złośliwie. – Robisz co każę i nie potrafisz przed tym uciec.

– Ach tak? – wydusił Mycroft, ze zgrozą zdając sobie sprawę, jak wiele miał racji Jim. Były oczywiście momenty, kiedy między nimi coś wyglądało inaczej, ale im dłużej wpatrywał się w młodszego mężczyznę i jego zimny, obojętny uśmieszek, tym bardziej obawiał się, że cokolwiek w nim dostrzegał, te wszystkie braki talentów łóżkowych czy też opory przed pewnymi czynnościami, tak naprawdę mogły być grą, na którą się nabrał; wydawało się bowiem niemożliwe, że człowiek, którego miał w tym momencie przed sobą, znudzony, poirytowany i kpiący mógł czegokolwiek się obawiać i nie potrafić. – Nie da się udawać cały czas – oznajmił z nutką desperacji, na co Jim roześmiał się głośno.

– Podobno jestem psychopatą i nie mam uczuć. Tak twierdziłeś, gdy mnie więziłeś. W sumie tak sądzą wszyscy, którzy mają ze mną do czynienia służbowo.

– Ja miałem też prywatnie i…

– I uważasz, że jestem normalny?

– Jesteś tak daleki od normalności, że bardziej już się nie da – warknął i cofnął się o krok, gdy racjonalność zaczęła na moment zwyciężać i uznał, że naprawdę powinien wyjść, zanim Jim poruszy w nim więcej, niż powinien. Lęki wyzwalały w nim złość, a przyspieszone tętno nie było wcale oznaką podniecenia. Nie rozumiał, o czym mówili ani jaki cel miał Jim, przyprowadzając go tutaj, wiedział jednak jedno: dzisiaj mężczyzna nie chciał seksu, nie chciał chyba jakiegokolwiek przejawu fizyczności, przyszedł tu, by się nim bawić i bawił według swoich zasad, robiąc mu z umysłu sieczkę.  

– Nie pozwoliłem ci wyjść – powiedział Jim, a coś w jego tonie, spojrzeniu lub lekceważącym geście usztywnionej dłoni sprawiło, że Mycroft przestał panować nad swoimi odruchami. Napięcie, jakie odczuwał, okazało się być ciszą przed burzą – a to jedno zdanie katalizatorem dla wyładowania elektrycznego, chociaż niby padło tyle gorszych, bardziej bezczelnych i obraźliwych.

Nie wiedział nawet, jak to się stało, że w jednej chwili tkwił sztywny jak słup soli, a w drugiej doskakiwał do Jima, chwytał go za gardło i przyciskał do oparcia poplamionej kanapy. Jedno kolano oparł dokładnie między jego nogami, tuż przy jego kroczu, a wolną ręką chwycił jego zdrowy nadgarstek, gdy mężczyzna spróbował go od siebie odepchnąć. Szamotali się tylko parę chwil, ale wściekłość i napięcie, kumulowane przez tyle dni, gdy wreszcie znalazły swoje ujście, dały mu siłę, by nie przejmować się nieudolną walką Jima w najmniejszym stopniu.

– Puszczaj – wydusił unieruchomiony mężczyzna i szarpnął całym ciałem; gdy nie odniosło to żadnego skutku, jego wargi drgnęły i wykrzywiły się w paskudny grymas. – Dzisiaj nie bawimy się w ten… – nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż zaślepiony wściekłością Mycroft puścił jego szyję i z rozmachem strzelił go po twarzy, momentalnie go tym uciszając.

– Robię tylko to, co mi każesz? – spytał drżącym ze złości głosem i mocniej wykręcił mu rękę, hamując się dopiero, gdy Jim wydał z siebie cichy, ale niesamowicie satysfakcjonujący pisk.  – Powiedz, robię _tylko to_?! – podniósł głos i po raz pierwszy od początku ich spotkania, a być może po raz pierwszy, odkąd zaczęli się spotykać, zobaczył w jego oczach strach, którego Jim nie zdołał ukryć za którąś z licznych masek, które przywdziewał i zmieniał jak rękawiczki.

– Złamiesz mi rękę – jęknął mężczyzna desperacko i krzyknął, chyba bardziej z zaskoczenia niż z bólu, gdy Mycroft puścił go i gwałtownie popchnął na kanapę; opadł na nią bokiem, z całą pewnością naciągając sobie w ten sposób parę mięśni. Nie zdołał się wyprostować ani zrobić niczego więcej, kiedy został ponownie obezwładniony, a obie jego ręce wygięte do tyłu w niewygodnej pozycji, która uniemożliwiała mu jakiekolwiek ruchy. Coś w jego barku strzyknęło i wydawało się, że jego staw został naruszony, bo mężczyzna zakwilił i wcisnął twarz w kanapę, próbując innym ułożeniem szyi choćby o cal przesunąć i rozluźnić naciągnięte ramię.

– Nadal robię tylko to, co każesz? – powtórzył Mycroft, ignorując jego pojękiwania i próby szamotania się czy wierzgania nogami. Zignorował również fakt, że żarówka zamigotała, a potem zgasła całkowicie, sprawiając, że w pomieszczeniu zapanowały niemal całkowite ciemności. – Odpowiedz – szepnął mu wprost do ucha, naciskając jednocześnie kolanem w tył jego uda. Jim znieruchomiał wówczas, a jego oddech jakimś cudem zaczął się wyrównywać, tak, że po kilkunastu sekundach stał się zupełnie normalny.

– Nie tylko, ale jeśli w tym momencie dobierzesz mu się do spodni, to będzie to gwałt – powiedział z dziwnie obojętnym spokojem, którego Mycroft zupełnie nie rozumiał, bo przecież jeszcze moment temu był ewidentnie przerażony, a teraz wydawało się, że jego poczynania z jakiegoś nieustalonego powodu w ciągu sekundy przestały robić na nim wrażenie. – Puść mnie – dodał lodowato, lecz Mycroft nie zareagował, wciąż nie mogąc dojść, co właśnie się stało. Stracił czujność, a Jim wykorzystał jego rozproszenie, zdołał wyswobodzić rękę, lewą i teoretycznie nadciągniętą, a następnie zupełnie niespodziewanym ruchem szarpnął nią i z całej siły wbił łokieć w żebra leżącego na nim mężczyzny. Dopiero to uprzytomniło Mycrofta na tyle, że puścił go i nie próbował ponownie unieruchamiać, kiedy Jim wyswobodził się i gwałtownie poderwał z kanapy, od razu wycofując w najciemniejszą część pomieszczenia.

Obaj milczeli, Jim ukryty gdzieś w niewidocznym kącie, a Mycroft nieruchomy na kanapie, myśląc o tym, co właśnie zrobił. To nie było zupełnie nic ponad wszystko, co działo się między nimi do tej pory, nie raz uderzył go mocniej, unieruchomił skuteczniej, a potem – nawet jeśli nie dostał słownej, wyraźnej dyspozycji – zabierał się za kolejne kroki i zmieniał sytuację w bardziej seksualną za cichym przyzwoleniem Jima. Dlatego też obrót wydarzeń, gdzie mężczyzna nagle panikuje, ucieka od niego i wspomina o gwałcie, był dla niego czymś absurdalnym i obrzydliwym. Cokolwiek sądził Jim na ten temat, Mycroft nie miał pojęcia, co akurat dziś poszło nie tak i dlaczego do ich standardowego, nudnego i zwykle nieudanego seksu w ogóle nie miało dojść.

Prawdopodobnie powinien zapytać i zainteresować się, czy z Jimem było wszystko w porządku, ale tak naprawdę – zupełnie go to nie obchodziło i wydawało mu się, że robi się z każdą chwilą podobnie osowiały i znudzony tym wszystkim jak milczący mężczyzna po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Wiedział, że dziś już do niczego nie dojdzie, to było dla niego jasne i oczywiste i chciał tylko usłyszeć, że następnym razem spotkają się normalnie, w hotelu lub jakimś mieszkaniu i nie będą dziwaczyć z klubami, że dostanie zaspokojenie swojego uzależnienia w sposób, do którego przywykł i darują sobie eksperymentów.

– Zadzwonię, jak uznam, że chcę cię znów zobaczyć – odezwał się Jim, zupełnie jakby czytał mu w myślach, używając, suchego, beznamiętnego głosu; pobrzmiewał w nim dodatkowo ton rozzłoszczonego nauczyciela, który kazał niesfornemu uczniowi, który zawalił sprawdzian, przyłożyć się bardziej na poprawce, ale nie zamierzał mu od razu podać jej terminu. – Wynocha – dodał po chwili, a Mycroft podniósł się wówczas i jak na autopilocie ruszył w stronę drzwi, zupełnie nie będąc w stanie zachować się inaczej i mu przeciwstawić.

Dopiero gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi i znalazł się na ciemnym korytarzu, dotarło do niego w pełni, co zaszło oraz zauważył różnicę pomiędzy tym, co stało się przed chwilą a podobnymi momentami utraty kontroli z ich poprzednich spotkań; zwykle panował nad sobą na tyle, by wiedzieć, co robi – może pomijając złamanie Jimowi ręki, ale po nim bardziej uważał na użycie siły – teraz zaś stał się zaślepiony i gdyby mężczyzna nie przerwał mu w jednoznaczny sposób, nie miałby pojęcia, że _powinien_ się zatrzymać.

Jim bardzo rzadko go hamował i to samo przez się było dziwne, nie pasowało mu do niego, nie pasowało… do całej ich relacji. Nadal czuł pociąg do tego szaleńca i w tej kwestii nic się niestety nie zmieniło mimo wszystkich zajść, które powinny ich od siebie odsunąć.  Tyle że nie kontrolował się w żaden sposób, nie panował ani nad odruchami ani rozwojem sytuacji, a przecież nie tak to miało wyglądać, bo to on miał być górą…! Tymczasem _, dokładnie tak, jak Jim mówił,_ dawał się prowadzić tam, gdzie mężczyzna go kierował, ulegał jego prowokacjom i wchodził w rolę, która – gdy tylko otrzeźwiało – wydawała mu się odrażająca i Jimowi też się nie podobała, skoro właśnie zakończył spotkanie wyrzucając go z pomieszczenia.

Najgorsze było jednak, że obawiał się, że kiedyś duszone na co dzień emocje wyjdą na wierzch, nie zapanuje nad sobą zupełnie i posunie się dalej niż tylko do sprawienia mu niechcianego bólu i dyskomfortu.  Od dawna wiedział, że ma ochotę zrobić więcej niż to, na co dostał przyzwolenie, ale dotychczas było to tylko na płaszczyźnie nieuświadomionych do końca fantazji, a teraz zbliżyło się do rzeczywistości w niebezpieczny i niekontrolowany sposób.

Mycroft Holmes rzadko popełniał błędy i pewnie dlatego gdy do tego dochodziło, jak w całej sytuacji z Jimem Moriartym, dobijały go one tym bardziej. Chciałby móc obiecać sobie, że więcej się do niego nie odezwie i że tym razem naprawdę zacznie się odtruwać i odsunie z tego niezdrowego układu, ale po ostatniej próbie wiedział już, że nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić tak po prostu, jeśli nie dostanie wyraźnego powodu, który przywróci mu rozum.

Wolał nie myśleć o tym, co niby musiałoby się stać, aby faktycznie potrafił się zdobyć na zakończenie tej relacji, a był niemal pewny, że właśnie przekroczenie granic, jakie stanowiła zgoda drugiej strony, może być takim właśnie ostatecznym impulsem. Tyle tylko że wówczas przywracanie sobie rozumu nadejdzie poniewczasie, a pewnych rzeczy nie będzie już dało się załagodzić a z całą pewnością nie będzie się ich dało cofnąć.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie napisałam tego od dawna, ale chciałabym podziękować stałym komentującym za wszystkie słowa wsparcia:) 
> 
> Rozdział wyszedł całkowicie mycroftowy - i pewnie dlatego pisał się tak opornie i powoli, ale wreszcie się udało go skończyć. Wstępnie miał zawierać jeszcze jedną scenkę..ale uznałam, że na spokojnie zajmę się nią w kolejnym rozdziale.  
> Najbliższy weekend mam wolny i bardzo bym chciała odrobinę podgonić z tym tekstem. Jakoś mi się wszystko rozwlekło w czasie, a po głowie krążą pomysły na krótsze fiki, za które chciałabym się zabrać a nie tylko je spisywać gdzieś w tle w formie notatek. Zostały ~3 rozdziały, tak sądzę i jak wreszcie dobrnę do zakończenia, muszę odpocząć od tego rodzaju dłużyzn zbyt angażujących mnie czasowo :| Życzcie mi, standardowo już, zarówno weny jak czasu by coś z tą weną robić...


	13. Połamany styropian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, że rozdział zajął mi tak długo :| główny powód to sajgon i nadgodziny w pracy, które znacznie ograniczyły mnie czasowo, totalnie mnie wykończyły i niestety nie miałam na nie większego wpływu. Ale! rozdział wreszcie gotowy, wyszedł długi i jak znalazłam czas na pisanie, to szedł dość płynnie i zgodnie z planami ;)

***

 

Jim niemal nie zarejestrował momentu, gdy Mycroft spełnił jego polecenie i opuścił graciarnię, w której doszło między nimi do starcia. Tkwił przy ścianie odrętwiały z powodu szoku, jaki wywołało całe zajście i z każdą chwilą cofał się głębiej w pałac myśli, aby wyciszyć się i ukoić w ciemnościach nerwy – marnie maskowane w trakcie rozmowy, a teraz zupełnie nieokiełznane. Nie był zdolny wyjść stąd i poszukać Sebastiana, który zapewne kręcił się w pobliżu, a ponadto był zbyt osowiały nawet na to, by wyciągnąć komórkę i po niego zadzwonić, by płaczliwym głosem poprosić o zamówienie taksówki i zabranie go do domu. A potem o przytulanie i pocałunki, którymi pragnął być obsypany we wszystkich miejscach, w które uderzył Mycroft.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził nieruchomo, zanim usłyszał, jak drzwi do ciemnego pomieszczenia się uchyliły; tak na dobrą sprawę mogło minąć kilkanaście sekund albo minut, jednak obstawiał, że raczej mniej niż więcej. Po samym brzmieniu kroków rozpoznał Sebastian, który wydawał się być prowadzony intuicją, bo pomimo iż nie mógł go widzieć, natychmiast ruszył do kąta, w którym Jim się kulił czekając na niego. Stanął tuż przed nim, bez słowa wyciągnął do niego ręce i westchnął z pewnym zmęczeniem, gdy niższy mężczyzna zatopił się w jego ramionach i wczepił palce w jego wąski t-shirt ze śliskiego materiału, jeden z tych, które Sebastian nosił tylko do klubu, uważając je za niewygodne i niezdatne do niczego innego. Nie nadawały się też to przytulania, jak się szybko okazało i ostatecznie Jim rozluźnił bezwładnie palce, niezdolny do niczego więcej.

– Poszedł? – spytał ledwo słyszalnie, na co obejmujący go mężczyzna tylko przytaknął. – Całkiem z klubu czy…

– Całkiem z klubu – przerwał mu Sebastian, po czym lekko nacisnął na jego plecy otwartą dłonią. – Chcesz powiedzieć, co ci zrobił, czy damy sobie spokój ze zwierzeniami?

– Przyłożył mi, pewnie słusznie – odparł Jim, wzruszając sztywnymi z powodu nerwów ramionami. – Kilka razy. Cóż, zakładam że mi się należało i że w to właśnie celowałem.

– I tego chciałeś? Żeby ci przywalił raz czy dwa i wyszedł? Jakoś wątpię – stwierdził, na co Jim nie znalazł żadnej odpowiedzi i postanowił zmienić temat, zanim rozmowa stanie się krępująca czy wręcz upokarzająca.

– Szybko mnie znalazłeś – wydusił więc i parę chwil czekał, aż Sebastian zbierze się w sobie na tyle, by wyciszyć się, nie wybuchnąć i być w stanie przyjąć spokojnie fakt, że nie usłyszy teraz od Jima konkretów.

– Byłem niemal pewny, że znajdę cię właśnie w tym miejscu – oznajmił w końcu cichym i łagodnym w nieco wymuszony sposób głosem.

– Bo to tutaj mnie przeleciałeś cztery lata temu, gdy byliśmy tak pijani, że ledwo trzymaliśmy się na nogach? – spytał, na co Sebastian najpierw znieruchomiał, a potem parsknął krótkim, niezbyt szczerym śmiechem.

– Zawsze szukaliśmy takich dziur, bo wynajęcie VIP roomu było dla ciebie zbyt oczywiste.

– Nigdy się nie spierałeś – odparował i potarł policzkiem o jego niewygodną, sztuczną bluzkę; lewym, tym, w który nie zarobił od Mycrofta potężnego ciosu. Mógłby kontynuować temat wyboru tego miejsca, ale nie był w stanie i ostatecznie nie powiedział ani słowa o tym, dlaczego zaciągnął starszego Holmesa akurat tutaj… _ani słowa_ , że od początku chciał zobaczyć, na ile może sobie pozwolić, tyle że chciał mieć pewność, że znajduje się w miejscu, które Sebastian szybko znajdzie, w razie gdyby coś poszło nie tak; że usłyszy jego krzyki, w razie gdyby skutki prowokacji były bardziej drastyczne niż się spodziewał.

Właściwie nie sądził, że Mycroft rzuci się na niego po zaledwie paru komentarzach i dopiero teraz, gdy uspokajał się w ciepłych objęciach Sebastiana, docierało do niego, że tak naprawdę nie chciał ani uderzeń ani bólu; drażnił Holmesa, to było jasne, ale nie wierzył, że mężczyzna może wściec się na niego aż tak. Był obolały, przestraszony i nieszczęśliwy i jedyne, czego chciał, to wyjść stąd i wrócić prosto do domu, gdzie mógłby zaszyć się we własnych i znajomych ciemnościach, a nie miejscu, które chociaż nie było niby obce, nagle takie właśnie zaczęło się wydawać. – Zabierz mnie stąd – wymamrotał, kiedy uderzyło go, jak bardzo potrzebuje znaleźć się teraz w swojej najlepszej strefie komfortu, na co Sebastian objął go mocniej, a potem odsunął się o krok i chwycił go za rękę.

– Nie chcesz się najpierw napić? Uwielbiasz drinki, jakie tu serwują – powiedział, licząc chyba, że nie jest aż tak źle i że odrobina alkoholowej rozrywki może pomóc, a Jim rozważał propozycję zaledwie parę chwil. Nie chciał tego, pragnął być już w domu, ale nie chciał też pokazywać, jak bardzo jest mu źle i ani jak bardzo stał się słaby. Niech Sebastian myśli, że to wszystko było celowe i przestanie się zamartwiać, bo chociaż czuł się okropnie, uważał, że nie potrzebował nadmiernej troski z jego strony.

– Tylko jeśli podejdziesz do mnie przy barze i będziesz udawać, że się nie znamy i mnie podrywasz. To zawsze poprawia mi nastrój – spróbował zażartować, aby wejść w odpowiednią rolę i go nabrać, z tym że to właściwie nie był żart, bo faktycznie robili coś podobnego nie raz; wchodzili do lokalu osobno, a potem odgrywali scenki, że niby dopiero się poznają. Sebastian adorował go tak przekonująco, że inni bywalcy spoglądali na nich z pewną zazdrością, a Jim mówił mu z nie do końca fałszywym zawstydzeniem, że jest najprzystojniejszym facetem, jaki kiedykolwiek postawił my drinka. To ostatnie niezmiennie było prawdą – a w chwilach zwątpienia i przygnębienia jak ta niejednokrotnie zastanawiał się, dlaczego właściwie ich relacje wyglądały jak wyglądały i czym niby zasłużył, by to blondwłose cudo miało do niego fizyczną i nie tylko słabość.

– Tylko jeśli powiesz ten swój stały tekst o najprzystojniejszym facecie stawiającym drinki – powiedział Sebastian, a Jim zamarł, że oto ciąg ich myśli ruszył w dokładnie tym samym kierunku.

– Tylko jeśli odpowiesz, że najchętniej postawiłbyś mi coś innego – wymamrotał automatycznie i chociaż sytuacja była niewątpliwie napięta, wciąż bolały go miejsca, w które zarobił cios, zaś Sebastian ewidentnie się denerwował całym zajściem, nawet jeśli nie znał szczegółów, obaj w jednym momencie roześmiali się na ten niedopowiedziany flirt ze wspomnień. Było w tym coś naturalnego i znajomego, na tyle, że chociaż nadal nie chciał emocjonalności, poczuł, że na kłamstwa i bagatelizowanie nie ma siły, a poza tym nie mają one sensu. – Seb, tak właściwie to chcę do domu – oznajmił więc, aby nie przeciągać tej sytuacji. – Zabierz mnie do domu.

– Jim…

– _Zabierz mnie do domu_ – powtórzył i tym razem Sebastian nie oponował. Wyprowadził go z graciarni, do której się włamali, a następnie, wciąż trzymając go za rękę, ruszył z nim na główną salę klubu. Rzucił ostatnie, pytające spojrzenie w kierunku baru, a gdy Jim pokręcił głową, westchnął ostentacyjnie i przeprowadził go przez zagęszczający się tłum na parkiecie do wyjścia. Znalazłszy się na zewnątrz, wyciągnął rękę by zatrzymać najbliższą taksówkę, która szczęśliwie zjawiła się już po kilku sekundach i była pusta. Nie podał ich adresu na Greenwich, to było oczywiste w momencie, gdy Mycroft mógł zlecić ich obserwację, lecz jedno z licznych miejsc, gdzie mogli przesiąść się bezpiecznie, nie znajdując się pod okiem kamer CCTV.

– Powiesz mi, co się stało? – spytał cicho, nie chcąc, aby taksówkarz cokolwiek usłyszał z ich rozmowy. W klubie, kiedy tylko wyłonili się do świateł, dostrzegł oczywiście, że Jim zarobił parę ciosów, widział zaczerwienienia i siniaki, które miały w ciągu najbliższych dni przebarwić się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, opuchliznę na szczęce i przytarty policzek.

Pewnie widział też, że coś się popsuło między nim a Mycroftem, nie rozumiał charakteru tych niesnasek, ale dostrzegał, że Jimowi było smutno i źle. Ewidentnie powstrzymywał się przed bardziej konkretnymi pytaniami, chociaż te cisnęły mu się na usta, a jednocześnie nie chciał słyszeć odpowiedzi. Cały ten miks sprawił, że Jimowi zrobiło się dziwnie nieswojo – bo oto facet, który go kochał od tak dawna, chciał go pocieszać po nieudanej schadzce z kimś innym. Uśmiechnął się blado i z pewnym zawstydzeniem, gdy Sebastian wziął go za prawą, usztywnioną rękę i zaczął rozpinać przekrzywiony stabilizator, aby założyć go ponownie i poprawić mu ułożenie.

– Pytasz, czy chciałem, żeby mnie uderzył? Nie. To w ogóle nie tak miało być – oznajmił po paru chwilach Jim. – Nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby cię nie zobaczył – dodał ciszej, na co Sebastian momentalnie znieruchomiał.

– Co to ma do rzeczy? Przecież musiał kiedyś mnie z tobą…

– W tym rzecz, że nie widział cię nigdy wcześniej. Nie mówiłem ci? Do dziś nie miał pojęcia, jak wyglądasz – wymamrotał i ponownie dotarło do niego, jak bardzo przerażał go ten fakt. Przypomniał sobie, co czuł, kiedy Mycroft wypalił, że widział jego _wojskowego pieska_ , skomentował jego oczy, próbował go prowokować… sam wyciągnął wtedy większy kaliber z jednej tylko przyczyny: był przerażony. Wszystkim, co usłyszał, świadomością, że Holmes może uderzyć w kogoś innego niż on sam i że dopiero teraz może zrobić mu krzywdę. Zerknął w górę, by spojrzeć w oczy Sebastiana, łagodne, _oczywiście_ że łagodne, dokładnie tak, jak widział to Mycroft i uświadomił sobie jedną rzecz, ważniejszą niż wszystko, co wiedział zarówno o sobie jak i o swoim nieudolnym kochanku z rządu: obaj byli pokręconymi geniuszami ale mieli też inne podobieństwa, w które Sebastian nie chciał chyba wierzyć, twierdząc, że różnili się pod każdym względem: obaj mieli problem z emocjami, żaden nie bał się zranienia fizycznego, w sumie nie przejmował się też do końca ciosami, jaki były mu zadawane personalnie. Nie przepadali za bezsensownym bólem samym w sobie, ale to nie on był zagrożeniem, do bólu można było przywyknąć, bólu można było się spodziewać i znajdować na niego lekarstwo w pałacu myśli; z zagrożeniami dotyczącymi ich tak nielicznych bliskich – Jim miał tylko Sebastiana, Mycroft tylko Sherlocka – żaden by sobie jednak nie poradził. Myśl, że jego kochanek, przyjaciel, pierwszy podwładny i prawa ręka mógłby zostać uszkodzony czy uwięziony przyprawiała go o dreszcze i gdy tak patrzył w jego ciepłe oczy, widział doskonale, że gdyby miały się one ściągnąć z bólu na _przesłuchaniach_ przez jego głupotę i przez to, że sam go naraził na niebezpieczeństwo... przełknął ślinę i bez słowa komentarza odtrącił dłonie Sebastiana, który zapinał właśnie ostatni zatrzask stabilizatora. Uwiesił mu się na szyi i gdy mężczyzna otwierał już usta, by coś mu odpowiedzieć, bez pytania i bez jakichkolwiek zahamowań uciszył go mocnym pocałunkiem.

Nie przeżyłby, gdyby cokolwiek mu się stało i doskonale wiedział, że Mycroft cierpiałby dokładnie tak samo, gdyby naraził Sherlocka i gdyby temu coś się stało. Każdy z nich mógł znosić ciosy, lecz te zadane dramatycznie nielicznym bliskim każdego z nich bolałyby wielokrotnie bardziej. Nieważne były już bezsensownie nabyte sińce, po prostu nie znaczyły zupełnie nic i nie dawały teraz krzty rozrywki ani nie były lekiem na nudę. Nie miał satysfakcji z żadnego ciosu, ani też absolutnie żadnej ochoty na fizyczną intymność z tym człowiekiem. Dopiero teraz, gdy całował nieruchomego, ale łagodnego Sebastiana, który nie próbował jednak go odtrącać, widział w pełnej jaskrawości, że prowadził z Mycroftem spotkanie tak, aby do seksu nie doszło. Dał sobą poszarpać i się uszkodzić, ale cały ten czas myślał o kimś innym – i pewnie dlatego odmówił mu bez słów chyba po raz pierwszy od początku ich znajomości. Wściekał się, że Mycroft mu uciekł te półtora tygodnia temu, bo to uderzyło w jego ego, ale tak naprawdę gdy go znów zobaczył, wiedział doskonale, że wcale nie chciał go oglądać i że nie było w nim nawet krzty tęsknoty za tym nudnym i pozbawionym czegokolwiek wartościowego człowiekiem.

Teraz zaś miał przy sobie kogoś, kto zadręczał go w myślach od całych tygodni, chociaż nie do końca to sobie uświadamiał i tylko to się liczyło – że był obok, silny, ciepły, bezpieczny i coraz dalszy od zagrożenia w postaci osoby Mycrofta. Czuł na bokach jego ciepłe dłonie, smak piwa z imbirem na jego ustach, zapach pianki, którą usztywnił dziś swoje włosy, świeżej wody toaletowej zupełnie nieprzypominającej staroświeckich perfum Holmesa, a pod palcami, gdy zaczął sunąć dłońmi po jego ramionach i klatce piersiowej, czuł twardość mięśni, za którymi tęsknił tak bardzo, że był gotów oderwać się teraz od jego ust i błagać, by przestał się dąsać i wziął go do łóżka. Odkąd Sebastian wrócił do Londynu, próbował zadowalać się jego bliskością i zwykłym spędzaniem razem czasu, przytulaniem i okazyjnymi pocałunkami – ale już nie wystarczało i gdy mężczyzna zaczął ostrożnie i z całą tą swoją delikatnością odpowiadać na jego pocałunek, gdy wsunął język w jego usta a potem objął jedną dłonią jego szyję i przyciągnął Jima do siebie, ten poczuł, jak całe ciało zaczyna mu drżeć, a przyjemność uderza w dół, silniejsza niż wszystko, co przeżył przy Mycrofcie razem wzięte.

– No już – szepnął Sebastian, niespodziewanie się od niego odrywając. – Wysiadamy. Wstawaj – wyrzucił z siebie nerwowo, po czym pospiesznie zapłacił taksówkarzowi, niemal wywlekł znieruchomiałego Jima z samochodu i ruszył z nim w głąb ciemnego parkingu bez monitoringu, gdzie czekał już na nich kierowca w nierzucającym się w oczy, odrapanym yarisie.

– W końcu pocałowałeś mnie _naprawdę_ – odparł, a gdy dostrzegł w świetle latarni, które na moment padło na twarz Sebastiana, że na jego ustach pojawił się blady i trochę niepewny uśmiech, bez dalszych sprzeciwów ruszył za nim, chociaż tak naprawdę miał ochotę popchnąć go na oczekujący samochód i wyprosić, aby zajęli się sobą na masce… tak jak to kiedyś zrobili na masce kilkudniowej 911-tki, powodując liczne wgniecenia, które tak ciężko było wyjaśnić facetowi w serwisie bez chichotania.

– Właź do środka i nawet o tym nie myśl – powiedział Sebastian, najwyraźniej doskonale odczytując myśli Jima, gdy ten zagapił się na samochód.

– _Pocałowałeś naprawdę_ – powtórzył śpiewnie, gdy zajęli miejsca z tyłu auta, a drugi mężczyzna bezwiednie sięgnął po jego pasy, by Jim nie musiał męczyć się z usztywnioną ręką.

– Tak. W ramach pocieszenia, gdy było ci smutno – odparł, jednak Jim wiedział, że to nie do końca prawda.

– Mam teraz ochotę wrócić do niego i dać się pobić, żebyś zrobił to…

– Ani mi się waż – przerwał mu Sebastian nerwowo, równie cicho jak wcześniej, aby kolejny kierowca nie interesował się tym za bardzo. – Nie chciałeś, żeby ci przyłożył i byłeś w kiepskim stanie, gdy cię znalazłem więc…

– Tylko się z nim powygłupiałem, zobacz…! wracamy do domu przed północą – spróbował się zaśmiać. – Nie bądź zły, to nie ma żadnego…

– Nie jestem na ciebie zły, po prostu się martwię, gdy widzę do czego jesteś w stanie go…

– Nie masz się o co martwić – przerwał mu pospiesznie. – Byłeś obok, zająłeś się mną, sprawa zamknięta. Wiem, że wolałbyś, żebym więcej się z nim nie widywał, ale…

– Ale…?

– Ale po tym, jak cię zobaczył i co mówił, tym bardziej muszę dokończyć pewne sprawy.

– Nawet gdybym poprosił, żebyś przestał? – spytał, a Jim zająknął się, zanim mu odpowiedział.

– Nie zamierzam z nim już sypiać, a jeśli się to wydarzy, to będzie to efekt uboczny i…

– Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie – słusznie zauważył Sebastian, i tym razem Jim zamilkł na kilkanaście sekund, żeby ułożyć w głowie właściwie słowa.

– Jeśli byś _poprosił_ , to kazałbym ci zabić najpierw doktora, potem Sherlocka a na końcu samego Mycrofta, żeby nic mnie już nie kusiło. Niestety, obaj wiemy, że to nie najlepszy pomysł i że jakiekolwiek zabawy z nimi muszą być bardziej subtelne, jeśli nie chcemy, by służby specjalne dobrały nam się do tyłków za zamordowanie ich szarej eminencji. Wbrew temu, co może sądzisz – lekko zacisnął palce na jego nadgarstku – w kwestii Holmesa nie zamierzam cię już angażować ani narażać. A naraziłem i tak za bardzo, gdy cię tam zabrałem i pozwoliłem, by cię zobaczył. Więcej się to nie powtórzy. Nie przy nim.

– Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, że zatrudniłeś mnie dla ochrony…? – rzucił Sebastian ostrożnie i zaśmiał się w nerwowy sposób. – Powinieneś liczyć się z tym, od czego jestem i że każda akcja jest potencjalnie niebezpieczna.

– Tak. Jest – powiedział nieobecnym tonem, mając już na końcu języka stwierdzenia, że może przestać być, że ma dla nich plany i że nie chce więcej akcji, gdzie którykolwiek z nich może zniknąć na zawsze. Pozakańczanie pewnych spraw, ukaranie kilku osób, widowiskowe fajerwerki i nowa przygoda w nowym miejscu; zerknął na Sebastiana i przygryzł wargi. Teoretycznie mógłby powiedzieć mu wszystko o swoich planach już teraz, ale wówczas mężczyzna nie byłby chętny, żeby dalej tu tkwić, grać z Sherlockiem, bawić się w bajkopisarza i angażować w to wszystko Mycrofta. Namawiałby, żeby odejść tak po prostu, bez hałasu, którego sam nie lubił i w efekcie starliby się o coś, co nie miało sensu a co rozbijało się o fakt, że Sebastian był praktyczny i zbyt racjonalny, a Jim pragnął czasem głupich rozrywek i bez nich po prostu nie potrafił żyć, a już na pewno nie potrafiłby zamknąć jakieś rozdziału życia ot tak, bez zrobienia z tego widowiska. – Jest niebezpieczna, a ja wolę cię mieć w jednym kawałku. Niektórzy nazwaliby to sentymentami – powiedział więc, aby odciągnąć jego uwagę i chyba mu się udało, bo Sebastian spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. – Nie chcę, żeby cokolwiek ci się stało, bo zależy mi na tobie milion razy bardziej niż zależało kiedykolwiek na kimkolwiek innym, a już zwłaszcza bardziej niż na Mycrofcie Holmesie – oznajmił i wyciągnął do niego ręce, licząc na to, że mężczyzna po takim wyznaniu zapomni o ich rozmowie, lecz tak się nie stało.

– Już przez to przechodziliśmy. Skoro ci zależy, to czemu sobie go nie odpuścisz całkowicie? Dlatego, że nie umiesz mu odmawiać, czy…

– Dlatego, że chcę go popsuć do końca i unieszkodliwić. Nie mam problem z odmawianiem mu, przecież dziś odmówiłem, bo… – urwał na moment, nie potrafiąc jakoś wyznać jeszcze więcej, że zależy mu na tyle, że myślał tylko o nim a nie Mycrofcie i że to jego bliska obecność sprawiła, że potrafił mu odmawiać. Dopóki Sebastian tkwił niedostępny za granicą, Jim nie rozumiał, jak bardzo mu zależy i w efekcie nie powstrzymywał się od seksu, teraz jednak miał wrażenie, że do czasu unormowania się ich sytuacji, nie będzie w stanie przespać się z nikim innym. – Bo jakoś mnie chyba przypilnowałeś, chociaż może brzmi to dziwnie, skoro niczego wprost mi nie zabroniłeś. Zostawmy to. Ok.? – spytał, na co Sebastian westchnął ciężko, ale nie próbował już się spierać. Nie zamierzał go naciskać, przynajmniej na razie i do końca kilkunastominutowej podróży do ich domu w zadrzewionym, skrytym przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami domu w Greenwich, obaj milczeli.

 

***

 

Dopiero w jasnym świetle Sebastian w pełni dostrzegł siniaki, jakie pojawiły się na ciele Jima i miał wyraźny problem aby nie powiedzieć mu, by został w domu i nie wyjechać zrobić identycznych Mycroftowi Holmesowi. Widział, że mężczyzna bagatelizuje to wszystko i że popadł w dziwny nastrój, gdzie ewidentnie zajął się jakimiś planami, do których nie chciał go dopuścić; jednocześnie stał się przylepny i czuły i gdy wszystko to łączyło się z faktem, że znalazł go w tak kiepskim stanie psychicznym i gdy słuchał potem tych wszystkich wyznań, nie potrafił dłużej się od niego odsuwać i zabraniać mu bliskości. Złamał swoje postanowienia, odwzajemniając pocałunek samochodzie – przez ostatnie dni Jimowi zdarzało się to robić, ale Sebastian zawsze pozostawał wówczas bierny – i wiedział, ze tak oto przekroczył pewne granice i że pewnie znów będzie przez to cierpiał.

Kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg domu, pozwolił, by Jim pociągnął go w stronę swojej sypialni, by zdjął mu przylegającą koszulkę i popchnął go na łóżko. Sebastian usiadł posłusznie na jego brzegu, lecz gdy Jim spróbował uklęknąć i dobrać mu się do rozporka, stanowczo go powstrzymał w przypływie wyrzutów sumienia i racjonalności. Dostrzegł cień zranienia w jego oczach, lecz akurat z tego nie zamierzał nic sobie robić; czym innym było pozwolenie mu na fizyczność, bo że do czegoś więcej niż pocałunki dziś dojdzie miał całkowitą pewność, a czym innym – pozwolenie, aby ten mały szaleniec uklęknął przed nim i zaczął zabawiać się w klimatach, których nie lubił i które tak bardzo go krępowały.

– Ani się waż – powiedział ostro, ale moment później złagodził wydźwięk swoich słów, rozluźniając zaciśnięte dłonie i przenosząc je na uda Jima. – Chodź – dodał ciszej; lekko rozsunął jego nogi, a potem przyciągnął go, aż Jim usiadł okrakiem na jego kolanach. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, chociaż sprawiło to, że jego pęknięta warga znów zaczęła lekko krwawić i zawiesił ramiona na szyi Sebastiana.

– I co teraz? – spytał niskim głosem, zbliżając się do niego i próbując zamaskować lekkim uśmieszkiem skrzywienie, jakie pojawiło się na jego twarzy; nieopatrznie szarpnął prawą ręką, w której wydawało się, że miał naciągnięty bark, ale kiedy wzrok Sebastiana podążył w tym kierunku, obrócił oczami, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że to nic takiego.

– Zdejmij to i chodź bliżej – poprosił, a gdy Jim z chęcią zrzucił z siebie bluzkę i wtulił się w niego, Sebastian objął go w pasie, a potem przesunął dłońmi po placach w górę, aż dotarł do jego łopatek i ramion. Usłyszał głośne westchnienie, gdy lekko nacisnął palcami w punkty na kręgosłupie, tuż pod jego karkiem i wyczuł, jak bardzo napięte były tam jego mięśnie. Jim pochylił głowę, mrucząc z przyjemności, a wówczas Sebastian zaczął uciskać newralgiczne miejsca, doskonale wiedząc, gdzie celować nawet w tej dość mało wygodnej do masażu pozycji, aby pomóc komuś się rozluźnić i go uspokoić. Doskonale widział, że Jim zgrywa teraz obojętnego i nieprzejętego oraz że w środku był zupełnie roztrzęsiony, a znał go na tyle by wiedzieć, że w tym momencie bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego potrzebował po prostu się wyciszyć.

Początkowo był delikatny, ale po paru minutach, gdy ocenił już, które rejony ciała Jima były nadwyrężone po starciu z Mycroftem i co do których wiedział, że powinny być omijane, zaczął naciskać na jego ciało nieco mocniej. Jim pojękiwał co chwilę, wbijał palce w jego szyję lub drżał, gdy jakiś dotyk był bardziej znaczący od innego. Nie próbował wymagać od niego niczego więcej, bo gdy Sebastian w przeszłości bez słowa zabierał się za masowanie go – nie robił tego często – korzystał z przyjemności i często po prostu usypiał przy nim, zrelaksowany i rozluźniony w kierunku błogiej senności. Teraz jednak jasne było, że tak się to nie skończy, bo Sebastian wyczuwał na brzuchu, iż siedzący na jego kolanach mężczyzna stał się odrobinę pobudzony, a wrażenie to jeszcze się pogłębiło, gdy przeniósł dłonie w dół jego pleców, na żebra a potem krzyż; właściwie jeśli miałby cokolwiek kontynuować powinni zmienić pozycję, bo ta robiła się coraz mniej wygodna, jednakże Jim miał na to inne plany, a gdy Sebastian spróbował cofnąć dłonie w górę, przywarł do niego mocniej, tak, że ich nagie klatki piersiowe się zetknęły; lekko przygryzł mu bok szyi, by moment później wyprostować się i spojrzeć na jego twarz z minimalnej odległości.

– Nie przestawaj – szepnął, ale gdy Sebastian spróbował go objąć i położyć na pościeli, zaprotestował krótkim zaciśnięciem ud na jego biodrach. – Chcę _tak_.

– Miałem zamiar zdjąć ci spodnie i zacząć… – Nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż Jim na te słowa momentalnie zeskoczył z niego i legł na brzuchu na pościeli, wymownie unosząc przy tym biodra. – Nie gasisz światła?

– Przy tobie nie potrzebuję gasić – odparował, co było… dziwne, bo w przeszłości, gdy podobne aktywności przesuwały się na bardziej jednoznaczną stronę, natychmiast żądał, aby w pokoju zapanował przynajmniej półmrok. – No chodź… – dodał niecierpliwie i dopiero wtedy Sebastian pochylił się nad nim, sięgnął pod jego brzuch, rozpiął mu spodnie i ściągnął je z niego razem z bielizną i skarpetkami. Jim drgnął, ale przyczyną był raczej chłód pościeli na jego rozbudzonym kroczu niż fakt, że leżał przed nim tak odsłonięty i bezbronny.

Siniaki, jakie znów zobaczył na jego ramionach i tylnej części żeber, przypominały mu o Mycrofcie, jednakże dziś, po całych tych tygodniach separacji i krążenia z dala od siebie, wszystko to przestawało mieć znaczenie. Wiedział, że Jim coś planuje i że powinien go o to przycisnąć, że zamierzał znów pójść do tego cholernego palanta i że tak na dobrą sprawę nic się nie zmieniło. Pragnął go jednak i dziś nie potrafił już nad tym panować i odmawiać go sobie; chciał mieć go fizycznie, blisko i wyraźniej i móc znów go całować i dotykać. Wpatrywał się w jego ciało, w całej tej uległej pozie dostrzegał to, co niby było oczywiste: że Jim ufa mu właściwie bezgranicznie i że jednak uważa go za coś więcej niż tło i pieska, któremu się płaci za wierność. Było to bardziej istotne niż ich starcia, zazdrość, irytacja i wszystkie lęki, bo tu i teraz obaj byli bezpieczni i jakkolwiek ckliwie by to nie brzmiało, byli razem i mieli siebie nawzajem. A raczej Jim miał jego, gdy tego potrzebował, bo wątpił, że w drugą stronę działałoby to tak samo, lecz wolał się nad tym szczególnie nie zastanawiać.

Jego dłonie wróciły na ramiona Jima, jego plecy, krzyż, pośladki i uda, dotykał i naciskał kolejne fragmenty jego spiętego ciała, starannie omijając siniaki. Co jakiś czas mocniej wbijał palce w jego skórę, sprawiając, że mężczyzna wydawał z siebie głośne, wyraźne westchnienia; przeszły one w przeciągły jęk, kiedy Sebastian uklęknął między jego nogami i pochylił się, by pocałować go w kark, pozostając w tej pozycji dłużej i nieprzerwanie gładząc przy tym jego rozluźnione już ramiona.

– Zostań – szepnął Jim, kiedy spróbował się wyprostować, lecz Sebastian nie posłuchał go i jeszcze jakiś czas dręczył go dotykiem, który tylko nieznacznie wykraczał poza zwykły masaż. – Przestań i chodź do mnie – wydusił po paru kolejnych minutach i po omacku sięgnął za siebie, by chwycić go za rękę. – I nie próbuj mówić, że nie zamierzasz robić nic więcej, gdy… doprowadziłeś mnie do tego i…

– Cicho – parsknął, po czym musnął wargami jego łopatkę, a potem, ignorując jego protesty, podniósł się z łóżka, tylko jednak po to, by zgasić górne światło i wrócić do niego, po drodze zrzucając z siebie coraz ciaśniejsze spodnie i zapalając lampkę nocną.

Zagrzebał się w pościeli i wyciągnął do niego ręce po raz pierwszy od paru tygodni. Nie potrzebował robić wiele, a Jim wcale nie oczekiwał czegoś więcej niż pocałunki i dłonie – mimo że wcześniej tak często narzekał, że Sebastian daje mu w łóżku za mało, jest zbyt łagodny i że z chęcią przyjąłby od niego pewną szorstkość i ból. Tego wieczoru ulegał jego dotykowi w niewinny i rozczulający sposób, odwzajemniał pieszczoty ostrożnie i niepewnie, ale w przeciwieństwie do wielu sytuacji z przeszłości, nie odpłynął w całkowitą bierność. Do samego końca przywierał do ciała Sebastiana całym sobą, zaciskał palce zdrowej dłoni na jego penisie i wyszeptywał nieskładne prośby w jego ucho, rozedrgany i rozbudzony tak bardzo, że wstrząsały nim co chwile rozkoszne dreszcze. Był piskliwy i słaby, gdy, ocierając się o siebie, zaczęli szczytować; miękki i ciepły, gdy wtulał się potem w ciało Sebastiana, spacerował lepkimi od spermy palcami po jego klatce piersiowej a co jakiś czas muskał ustami jego obojczyk, mostek czy krtań.

– Gdybym wiedział, że będziesz taki słodki jak Holmes zrobi mi krzywdę – wymruczał, po czym pocałował go ponownie, w miejsce na szyi, w którym mógł wyczuć tętno – sprowokowałbym go, żeby pobił mnie _naprawdę_ a potem wysłałbym ci do Pragi zdjęcia. – Lekko wbił paznokieć w jego sutek, a następnie dmuchnął w to miejsce gorącym powietrzem, sprawiając, że Sebastian zadrżał i pospiesznie podciągnął podbródek Jima w górę; skoro był chętny do zwierzeń, powinien go wysłuchać, a nie pozwalać sobie na kolejną rundę, do której pewnie by doszło w przeciwnym wypadku. – Przyjechałbyś tutaj, gdyby zrobił mi coś poważnego…?

– Może nie wracajmy do kwestii czy mam go zabić czy nie, ok.? – spytał spokojnie i unieruchomił dłoń Jima, gdy ten spróbował ponownie zacząć drażnić jego sutki. Młodszy mężczyzna wydął usta, jednak widać było, że nie ma nic przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu; Sebastian wiedział, że pewnie powinien to ukrócić, gdyż nieświadomie spełniał jego prośby z przeszłości o agresywne _coś więcej_ , lecz obecnie to już nie miało znaczenia.

– Nie zabijaj, popsuję go inaczej – powiedział cicho, a gdy Sebastian już otwierał usta, by zapytać wprost o co chodziło, Jim wyciągnął spomiędzy ich ciał usztywnioną kolorowym stabilizatorem rękę i przyłożył palce do jego warg. – Cicho-sza. Nie chcę Mycrofta w mojej sypialni. Sio, sio!

– Tak właściwie to _moja_ sypialnia – zauważył i zaśmiał się na widok zdezorientowanej miny Jima.

– Moja, twoja, _nasza_ , co za różnica – odparł, po czym przeciągnął się, niby nieopatrznie pocierając przy tym udem o krocze Sebastiana. Tym razem ten obrócił tylko oczami na tę wymowną prowokację, zresztą: po ich zbliżeniu i orgazmie, na który tak na dobrą sprawę czekał od miesiąca, robił się powoli senny i tym bardziej nie miał siły na… właściwie cokolwiek. Jim wydawał się mieć jednak inne zdanie, bo przeciągał się, zaczepiał go i wiercił się w jego objęciach, jakby nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca.

– Nie chcesz iść spać?

– Mam przez ciebie tak rozmemłane mięśnie, że mam wrażenie, że za chwilę rozpłynę się w mokrą plamę – stwierdził, na co Sebastian zamrugał, nie będąc do końca pewny, jak zareagować na ten komplement, bo że słowa te miały być pochwałą nie miał wątpliwości. – W sumie nigdy cię nie spytałem… gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? Masażu, żeby nie było – uściślił, gdy dostrzegł na ustach Sebastiana nieprzyzwoity uśmieszek.

– Chciałbym móc powiedzieć coś jak _od dziwki na przepustce w Bangkoku_ , ale prawda jest mniej interesująca – wzruszył ramionami, a następnie przycisnął do siebie Jima, nie do końca go unieruchamiając, ale wyraźnie sugerując, żeby znalazł wreszcie wygodną pozycję i w niej pozostał. – Byłem w wojsku na kursie fizjoterapii. Słabe, co? Ledwo go zaliczyłem, ale czegoś się jednak nauczyłem.

– Cóż, to wiele wyjaśnia. Więc jak, miałeś upatrzonego jakiegoś młodszego chłopaczka, na którym chciałeś to przetestować, że się na to zapisałeś? – spytał, wreszcie nieruchomiejąc i chociaż Sebastianowi wydawało się to niepojęte, miał wrażenie, że w głosie Jima pobrzmiewa zazdrość.

– Wysłali mnie tam karnie za wszczynanie bójek – odparł spokojnie. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że do czegoś mi się to przyda, zanim cię nie poznałem.

– Gdy pierwszy raz dopadłeś moich pleców, jakoś dwa tygodnie po tym, jak się tu wprowadziłeś, to tylko cud, że się nie spuściłem w spodnie. Chyba nie do końca wierzę, że nie uczyła cię tego jakaś uzdolniona panna – oznajmił Jim, wpatrując mu się w oczy i nie pozwolił Sebastianowi odpowiedzieć na to w żaden sposób. – Gdy pomyślę sobie, co jeszcze mógłbyś ze mną robić, wiesz… te wszystkie twoje mięśnie i godziny na siłowni. Robi mi się słabo z podniecenia, gdy wyobrażam sobie, że to ty mógłbyś mi przyłożyć.

– Jim… – zaczął ostrzegawczo.

– No, cóż – odparł, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – Zwykle mi szkoda, że nie umiesz mi tego zrobić i w ogóle że zawsze traktujesz mnie jak dziecko, ale wiesz…? Dziś mi to zupełnie nie przeszkadza. Pewnie za jakiś czas zacznie, to jasne, przecież ja to ja. Dziwi mnie po prostu… –  przesunął palcami po jego szczęce  i znieruchomiał – to, że tak strasznie nie chcesz sprawić mi bólu, że nie umiałbyś w łóżku nikogo upokorzyć ani stłuc, chociaż wypieprzyli cię z wojska za brutalność i to, jaki jesteś przy mnie czy nawet w klubie z innymi facetami jest tak totalnie różnie od tego, jaki jesteś w pracy, że czasem nie wierzę, że jedno i drugie to dokładnie ten sam ty.

– Seks to nie praca i po prostu szukam w sypialni innych wrażeń niż na froncie. Wiedziałeś o tym od początku, więc czemu…

– Byłem w szoku, gdy zobaczyłem jak traktujesz swoje jednorazówki i jeszcze większym, gdy tak potraktowałeś mnie. Pamiętasz o co cię wtedy spytałem?

– Czy naprawdę z każdym jestem taki delikatny, a gdy odpowiedziałem, że _tak_ , to przyznałeś mi się, że sądziłeś, że będzie ostrzej i mniej przyjemnie i nastąpiła dziwna, krępująca cisza.

– Którą przerwałeś, mówiąc, że nasza praca jest na tyle brutalna, że nie potrzebujesz brutalności nigdzie indziej. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo mnie to zdziwiło – zaśmiał się i potarł wnętrzem dłoni jego szyję. – To, że facet jak ty będzie traktował partnerów jak delikatne księżniczki. Że robisz wszystko co chcą, to na co ci pozwolą i nawet nie prosisz o więcej. Nie da się ciebie sprowokować, w sypialni nikogo byś nie uderzył, nie masz nawet chęci, by kogokolwiek dla zabawy związać czy przytrzymać odrobinę mocniej. Czasem zastanawiałem się, wiesz… przez te wszystkie lata… dlaczego właściwie taki jesteś i czy seks daje ci jakąkolwiek radość, gdy boisz się cały czas, że kogoś uszkodzisz i nie korzystasz z okazji, których pewnie miałeś setki.

– Nie rozpatruję seksu jako _okazji, by kogoś uszkodzić_ , niby po to, żeby samemu mieć z tego przyjemność…

– Wiem, ale kiedyś nie wiedziałem.  Nie masz ochoty mnie upokarzać, chociaż to wydawałoby się logiczne, biorąc pod uwagę jak czasem cię traktuję. Z niektórymi… nie mówię o Mycrofcie ani nie o sobie, nie do końca... z niektórymi wystarczy jedno głupie słowo, a już sądzą, że mają prawo, by trochę się kimś zabawić, wiesz, egoistycznie i tak po prostu, by pokazać, kto jest górą.

– Nie interesują mnie próby sił ani gierki psychologiczne tego rodzaju – powiedział w napięciu, gdyż sama niedopowiedziana sugestia, że coś takiego miałoby go pociągać było dla niego krępująca i poczuł się trochę tak jak podczas rozmowy z Modelką, gdzie został zarzucone dziesiątkami zawstydzających insynuacji.

– Wiem. Ty wolisz romantyczność i gdy sobie do niej wybrałeś kogoś konkretnego, nie szukasz nikogo innego. Mnie też chciałbyś mieć na wyłączność. Prędzej skończyłby się świat, niż zgodziłbyś się na trójkąt, z kimkolwiek, bo nie zniósłbyś patrzenia na mnie i…

– Nie mów, że to całe filozoficzne gadanie o masażu i przygodnych numerkach to tylko dlatego, że chcesz mnie namówić na trójkąta – wymamrotał i zamarł, gdy Jim spojrzał na niego z dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem. Zanim jednak uwierzył w ten absurdalny pomysł, mężczyzna zaczął chichotać w zupełnie niepohamowany sposób.

– Żadnych trójkątów, jesteś tak nie-trójkątowego usposobienia, że nawet nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić. Ja też nie, tak swoją drogą – parsknął, po czym objął ramionami jego szyję i przysunął się do niego; parę sekund szukał właściwej pozycji, a wreszcie znieruchomiał całkowicie. – Nie lubię się dzielić.

– Serio? No nigdy bym nie pomyślał – zaśmiał się Sebastian i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, porzucając na razie myśli o śnie. Pogłaskał Jima po włosach, robiąc to zupełnie bezwiednie, a gest ten prawdopodobnie był dość protekcjonalny i wiele osób oburzyłoby się na jego wymowę; mężczyzna jednak naparł mocniej na jego dłoń tyłem głowy, robiąc to dokładnie jak kot domagający się pieszczot i gdy skojarzenie kolejny raz nawiedziło myśli Sebastiana, niemal się roześmiał.

– Co…?

– Gdy nie jesteś podłym skurwysynem, jesteś najsłodszą istotą na ziemi – odparł, spodziewając się, że Jim zacznie się dalej do niego łasić i po cichu licząc, że jednak skłoni go do snu, lecz ten spojrzał na niego w czujny, nieokreślony sposób. – Coś nie tak?

– Myślałem o tym setki razy i znów zaczynam się zastanawiać, czym cię właściwie zauroczyłem. Nie charakterem, bo zwykle jestem jednak pokręconym psycholem i nie mam zbyt wielu, ha…! _romantycznych zalet_. O wygląd też nie chodziło, bo jestem zupełnie przeciętny – stwierdził i zaśmiał się sztucznie, a potem lekko strzelił palcami w obojczyk Sebastiana. – A ty nie jesteś i doskonale wiem, jakich facetów odławiałeś zazwyczaj w klubach. W czasach ogólniaka nazwałbym was wszystkich wyższą ligą i wtedy tacy faceci nawet na mnie nie patrzyli i ty też byś nie patrzył. Nie chodzi o pieniądze, ani władzę, ani seks sam w sobie, bo mógłbyś mieć każdego. Dlaczego nie masz? Próbuję to zrozumieć. Dlaczego tu jesteś, a nie z którymś z tych fajnych, bezproblemowych kolesi, jakich znajdowałeś sobie bez problemu?

– Fajni kolesie nie tolerowaliby snajpera z sieci przestępczej – stwierdził wprost i wzruszył ramionami, coraz bardziej nie rozumiejąc kierunku, w jakim niby miała iść ta rozmowa. – Fajni kolesie wydzwaniali po fajnym seksie i chcieli umawiać się na randki, pytali o pracę, rodzinę, hobby i plany na przyszłość. Kiepsko było odpowiadać, że nie mam żadnych znajomych, kolekcjonuję nielegalną broń, a na szwajcarskim koncie mam małą fortunę zgromadzoną za zabójstwa na zlecenie.

– Więc co mówiłeś?

– Gdy naprawdę robili się natrętni i chcieli wiedzieć? – zaśmiał się głośno. – Zanim z tobą zamieszkałem, testowałem różne pomysły. Że mam żonę i dzieci… w tym byłem kiepski, bo nie wyglądam na zdradzającą szuję. Że jestem samotnym ojcem i dzieci płaczą, ale to czasem nie tylko nie odstraszało a wręcz przyciągało potencjalnego drugiego tatusia. Ostatecznie najlepszą opcją był sparaliżowany partner, który nie może uprawiać seksu i wysyła mnie do klubu po zaspokojenie, a ja muszę się już zwijać, żeby go nakarmić. Gdy nie wystarczało, mówiłem o kąpaniu i przebieraniu. W sumie to było dość obrzydliwe, że w ogóle coś takiego wymyśliłem. Zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość?

– Skoro mówiłeś facetom, którym się podobałeś takie rzeczy, przestaję mieć wyrzuty sumienia za wszystkie własne kłamstwa – stwierdził i wyszczerzył do niego zęby, po chwili jednak spoważniał. – Przeurocza historia. Ale ja nadal chciałbym wiedzieć, co spodobało ci się we mnie na tyle, żeby w ogóle wziąć mnie do łóżka, skoro na początku, gdy cię tu ściągnąłem, nie widziałeś we mnie kompletnie nic podniecającego. Nie zaprzeczaj!

– Ale poznałem cię i polubiłem, a to ważniejsze niż klubowa powierzchowność. Naprawdę rzadko zdarza mi się kogoś polubić, więc jak już upierasz się na tłumaczenia, to był to twój całokształt. Jakiśtam rodzaj miłości… od drugiego. Może trzeciego wejrzenia – powiedział, licząc na to, że zabawny ton rozrusza Jima i wyciągnie go z dziwnego stanu i poniekąd tak właśnie się stało, bo mężczyzna zaśmiał się i wydawał rozluźnić.

– Po prostu nikt inny nie tolerowałby broni i pokrwawionych ubrań? Ja tu naciągam cię na komplementy o tym, że dla ciebie jestem śliczny, a ty mówisz, że dla ciebie _nie liczy się wygląd tylko to co jest w środku_? – spytał z rozbawieniem, pod którym kryła się jednak nutka niepewności, której pewnie nikt na świecie poza Sebastianem by nie usłyszał.

– Od dawna podobałeś mi się po prostu jako facet. Nie zamierzam ci po prostu wmawiać, że od początku – uściślił, nie zamierzając opowiadać mu bajeczek tylko po to, by poprawić mu nastrój. – Nie wystarcza ci to, że w naturalny sposób i bez fajerwerków zacząłeś mnie kręcić na tyle, że wylądowaliśmy w łóżku? Twoje kompleksy nie mają żadnych podstaw, a ludzie, których znałeś w szkole, to sami idioci, więc daj temu spokój, co…?

– W ustach blondwłosego chłopca wprost z amerykańskiego snu to pewnie największy komplement z możliwych – wymamrotał Jim, spuszczając wzrok, ale uśmiechając się, co oznaczało, że jakieś jego niepokoje zostały zażegnane i Sebastian niemal westchnął z ulgą, że udało mu się zażegnać problem w samym zarodku.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie byłem w ogólniaku, ech… _popularny_ , bo wiele razy ci o tym mówiłem – odparł, nie czując się najlepiej z tym stwierdzeniem o _chłopach ze snu_ , bo tacy chłopcy nie zwykli stawać się po latach bezsensownej szarpaniny z życiem płatnymi zabójcami i zdecydowanie nie czuł się jednym z nich. – Nie miałem kasy, gustu, modnych znajomych ani charakteru szkolnej gwiazdeczki – kontynuował i wzruszył ramionami w obojętnym geście. – Nie wszystko da się nadrobić wyglądem. Byłem dziwadłem, nie pasowałem do swoich rodzinnych stron i gdybym tam został, pewnie zapiłbym się na śmierć z powodu nudy i depresji, a ty doskonale o tym wiesz. Zanim nie wyrwałem się z tamtej paskudnej dziury do wojska i nie zamieszkałem w mieście, nie miałem w sobie absolutnie nic z klubowego podrywacza, jakiego mi wmawiasz.

– Nie wiem czy ci wierzę, ale lubię słuchać, gdy o tym mówisz – przyznał Jim trochę nieswoim tonem, a Sebastian domyślił się, że cokolwiek by mu w tym momencie nie powiedział, ten i tak będzie wierzył w swoją wersję, więc nie zamierzał dłużej się o to spierać. – Czasem wyobrażam sobie, co by było, gdybyśmy poznali się w szkole i gdybyś był tak aspołeczny, jak mi to wmawiasz. Oczywiście byłbyś też wkurzającym zbuntowanym gówniarzem w porwanych dżinsach, ale próbuję o tym nie myśleć i przyjmować w fantazji wersję, że niby zainteresowałeś się mną i jakimś cudem się zbliżyliśmy, chociaż ty byłeś odszczepieńcem bez perspektyw a ja wnerwiającym kujonkiem. Nie ruszyłeś do wojska, utworzyliśmy sieć razem, byłeś przy mnie cały czas a ja dzięki tobie nie przestałem wierzyć, że mam serce. – Przekręcił głowę i zaczął wpatrywać mu się w oczy. – Może przy tobie by nie zgasło.

– Masz serce, tylko nie chcesz z niego korzystać, głupi kocie – westchnął, postanawiając nie komentować jego fantazji; uśmiechnął się do niego z pewną rezygnacją, a następnie pogłaskał go po włosach, coraz bardziej nie mając siły na konfrontację i w sumie pragnąc skończyć tę dziwną rozmowę.

– Nie jestem kotem – powiedział automatycznie, a sposób, w jaki ścięła się jego twarz a oczy zmrużyły, w połączeniu z jego poczochranymi włosami i siniakami, które jeszcze wzmagały u niego wrażenie bezbronności, sprawił tym bardziej, że wyglądał jak rozzłoszczona kulka miękkiego futerka.

– Wkurzasz się i łasisz tak samo jak kociak. W zależności od tego, jaki masz nastrój, albo czekam, aż zaczniesz mruczeć albo aż sykniesz i wystawisz pazury – oznajmił, po czym krótko pocałował go w usta, gdy po minie Jima zobaczył, że ten spróbuje zaraz protestować. – Bądź cicho. Jestem wykończony i naprawdę czas się położyć, hm…?

– Przecież leżymy – odparł z nadąsaniem, ale po chwili posłusznie sięgnął w stronę lampki nocnej; milczał dłuższą chwilę, przytulony do Sebastiana i gdy ten był już niemal pewny, że pójdą spać, Jim odezwał się ponownie. – Hej, Sebby? Czasem zastanawiam się, dlaczego po tym jak wyrzucili cię z armii tak szybko dałeś za wygraną i właściwie nie szukałeś pracy w legalnych miejscach. Nie byłeś nigdy aż tak zepsuty jak ja, żeby nie dać sobie rady w normalnym świecie i…

– Zostałem wyrzucony właśnie dlatego, że nielegalne rzeczy za bardzo mnie pociągały – odparł zmęczonym tonem. – Albo po prostu nie lubię słuchać grzecznych szefów.

– Dziwi mnie to, bo przy mnie jesteś taki słodki…

– Przy innych nie jestem i dobrze o tym wiesz. Może gdybym trafił na innych dowódców, potoczyłoby się inaczej, ale wszyscy przełożeni na jakich trafiłem byli bardziej rozkrzyczanymi i ruchliwymi wersjami Mycrofta Holmesa i doprowadzali mnie do szału.

– Ok., to rozumiem, ale czemu nawet nie próbowałeś normalnego świata, skoro stał przed tobą otworem? – spytał z naciskiem, a gdy Sebastian odchrząknął pytająco, odezwał się ponownie, by rozwinąć myśl. – Jesteś naprawdę ładny, a ładni ludzie zawsze mają łatwiej, gdy szukają sobie szczę…

– Daj spokój – przerwał mu, zażenowany jego słowami.

– Seb…

– Jakich nie miałbym opcji, cieszę się, że je zignorowałem i że teraz jestem tutaj – uciął ostro. – A jeśli uciszysz się i pójdziemy wreszcie spać, będę wręcz najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

– Nieprawda, najszczęśliwszym byłbyś gdybym z własnej woli odpuścił sobie Holmesa – używając pozornie beznamiętnego i obojętnego tonu, lecz Sebastian wiedział, że to jakiś haczyk i że Jim celowo poruszył ten temat, mimo tych wszystkich stwierdzeń że nie chce mieć Mycrofta w ich sypialni.

– Kiedy znów do niego pojedziesz? – spytał wprost, chcąc… tak naprawdę chcąc mieć to po prostu za sobą, całą tę wymianę zdań, co do której czuł, że nie rozumie drugiego dna, a takowe z całą pewnością istniało.

– Gdy tylko się odezwie. Umówię się z nim gdzie tylko będzie chciał – odparł; Sebastian miał na końcu języka pytanie _po co_ , ale wiedział, że i tak nie uzyskałby satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi.

– I będziesz to kontynuował?

– Prowadził do końca – stwierdził i wydawało się, że zaczyna się uśmiechać, chociaż z powodu ciemności nie dało się tego stwierdzić. – Obiecuję – dodał śpiewnie i postukał palcami w jego obojczyk. – Zobaczę się z nim parę razy. Popatrzę, jak się przede mną błaźni, może coś z niego przypadkiem wyciągnę.

– Jak długo? – westchnął Sebastian, pochwytując jego nieco zbyt natrętną dłoń, która niespodziewanie zaczęła błądzić mu po brzuchu. – Do jakiego momentu będziesz to ciągnął?

– Aż popsuję go na tyle, by uznać, że mu wystarczy. Raczej nie za długo, znając mnie.

– A potem…?

– Zostawię go z hukiem. Albo zniknę, ot tak! – Strzelił palcami i zachichotał. – Znasz mnie i wiesz, że potrafię sprawić, by ktoś wierzył, że tylko mu się przywidziałem. Myślę że z nim też by się udało… zrobić tak, jakbym był dla niego tylko fatamorganą złożoną z niespełnianych pragnień. Jakbym nie istniał. Gdybym zniknął dziś, tak po prostu, do końca życia zastanawiałby, co mi się przytrafiło, zacząłby wątpić, że w ogóle tu byłem, że…

– Ale nie zamierzasz znikać tylko idziesz do niego znów, chociaż najlepiej by było dla ciebie przestać odpowiadać na jego wiadomości.

– Tak, to by uprościło wiele spraw, ale proste sprawy są nudne – stwierdził, po czym przysunął usta do jego ucha i zniżył głos do szeptu. – Popsuję go _dla ciebie_. W prezencie. W ramach wynagrodzenia ci ostatnich tygodni. Hm…? – wymruczał, na co Sebastian westchnął ciężko, ale nic nie powiedział, chociaż, oczywiście, nie znosił gdy Jim przepraszał go głupimi podarkami, zamiast po prostu użyć tego jednego, prostego słowa. Nie chciał dostawać kosmetyków, aut ani Mycrofta Holmesa, chciał po prostu, żeby Jim ograniczył głupoty i przestał się narażać na pozbawione żadnego sensu ciosy i całe to zbędne ryzyko; żeby skończył z gierkami i drugimi dnami w ich rozmowach i był z nim szczery.

Nieco mocniej przytulił go do siebie, dusząc wszystkie wątpliwości i starając się odsunąć od siebie wizję kolejnego ratowania go _z krawędzi wulkanu_. Wiedział, że tylko strzępiłby sobie język i dlatego nie próbował już nawet przemawiać Jimowi do rozsądku. Musiał być czujny, pilnować go i być przy nim – czyli robić to, co przez ostatnich dziesięć lat, tym jednak razem spodziewając się najgorszego w każdej chwili.

 

***

 

Im dłużej Jim przypatrywał się Mycroftowi tym silniej uświadamiał sobie, że nie było między nimi zupełnie nic, co mogłoby stanowić podstawę do relacji, czy to jako przelotnych kochanków czy nawet wrogów, którzy doceniają drugą stronę. Nie szanował starszego Holmesa, nie było między nimi nici porozumienia jaka tkwiła między nim a Sherlockiem, nie było między nimi _zupełnie nic_ poza uzależnieniem ze strony Mycrofta i mglistą oraz pozbawioną pasji chęcią zemsty u Jima. Było mu w dużej mierze wszystko jedno, do czego między nimi dojdzie; oczywiście pragnął to zobaczyć, bo inaczej przestałby się trudzić, ale przede wszystkim zależało mu, aby mieć to już za sobą.

Mimo to jeździł do niego co dwa-trzy dni, za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna chciał się spotkać, tym jednak razem nigdzie nie zabierając Sebastiana, aby niepotrzebnie go nie narażać. Prowokował Mycrofta podobnie jak w klubie ostatnim razem, łagodnie i niejednoznacznie, bez intencji, by pobudzić go do czegoś więcej; raczej aby go podrażnić niż doczekać się reakcji. W jego głowie układały się plany na najbliższe miesiące, sprawa upadku, wszystkie pomysły jej dotyczące… czekał już tylko na impuls i najdogodniejszy moment. Chciał, aby Mycroft był osłabiony przez uzależnienie oraz spragniony go tak bardzo, że nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymywać. I krok po kroku do tego właśnie zmierzał, bo mężczyzna coraz częściej miał niekontrolowane wybuchy złości i emocjonalności kompletnie do niego niepasujących. Czasem wyglądał, jakby chciał wyżyć się na Jimie, ale potem najprawdopodobniej przypominał sobie, jak stracił przy nim panowanie i walczył ze sobą, aby go nie uszkodzić ponownie, bez względu na to, jak wielką miał na to ochotę.

Od spotkania w klubie spotkali się dokładnie sześć razy. Sebastian powiedziałby, że o sześć razy za dużo i może miałby rację, gdyby odważył się wyrazić to na głos a nie tylko okazywać cichą irytację z tego powodu. Mycroft sądził raczej, że widzieli się wystarczającą ilość, ale że same spotkania go nie zaspokoiły – zaś Jim nie wiedziałby, co ma powiedzieć, gdyby ktokolwiek o to zapytał. Ich charaktery były zupełnie niezgrane i obaj o tym wiedzieli. Gdyby jednak któremukolwiek z nich zależało na tej relacji na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej a nie w innych celach – pragmatycznych u Jima i związanych z zaspokajaniem niezdrowej obsesji u Mycrofta – pewnie przynajmniej by się starał i zakładał takie maski, jakie ludzie zwykli zakładać przy nowym kochanku. Jim nie pokazywałby ostentacyjnie znudzenia, wysilał się na bycie milszym i czasem gryzłby się w język, zaś Mycroft nie wpatrywałby się w niego z nieustającym krytycyzmem, jakby chciał go wstawić na taśmę produkcyjną i dostosować do norm, które uznawał za słuszne, wyprać go, wyprasować i wygładzić szlifierką, aby pasował do jego świata. Maski bycia miłym ich obu leżały jednak gdzieś daleko, zapomniane; gdy odjęło się to, kim byli i całą tę nęcącą początkowo otoczkę _romansu wrogów_ zostały tylko niesnaski i wzajemna niechęć.

Teoretycznie wszystko wyglądało podobnie jak podczas ostatnich spotkań przed powrotem Sebastiana: drobne siniaki, lekko nadwyrężone mięśnie, trochę zadrapań. _Teoretycznie_ , bo zmieniła się jedna podstawowa i pewnie najistotniejsza rzecz: teraz ze sobą nie sypiali. Nie chciał seksu z tym człowiekiem i pozwalał sobie na wszelkiego rodzaju pasywno-agresywne wykręty, by do niego nie dopuścić. Jechał do niego, wypijali trochę za dużo wina, prowadzili przepychanki słowne; parę razy dał się pocałować, ale cofał się zanim Mycroft zdążył zrobić cokolwiek więcej, zanim zdążył choćby zaproponować czy wyraźniej zasugerować seks. Wiedział, że wówczas by nie odmówił i dlatego stosował żałosne uniki, dopóki sytuacja nie stała się sypialniana i dopóki umiał odmawiać. Nie zamierzał zmuszać się do zbliżeń, ale, co było zabawne, gdyby ktoś spojrzał na nich z boku, pewnie uznałby, że Jim nie wzbraniał się przed nimi, a wyłącznie stosował łagodne uniki. Popijał wino, wygłupiał się, wspominał drobne historie z przeszłości Mycrofta, przykładał torebkę z lodem do obitej twarzy. Fukał z irytacją, mówił i słuchał, wycofany i chłodny, a potem oznajmiał, że czas na niego, posyłał starszemu mężczyźnie głupawe uśmieszki i próbował cieszyć się faktem, że ten zaciska zęby, ale nie odważa się kazać mu zostać ani zaciągać do sypialni. Jim by nie odmówił, ale odkąd miał Sebastiana z powrotem, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na fizyczność z Mycroftem i w efekcie jedyna rzecz jaka wcześniej tworzyła między nimi fałszywą bliskość upadła.

Wszystko, co robił, doprowadzało Mycrofta do furii i, prawdopodobnie, do długich sesji masturbacyjnych po jego wyjściu. Gdyby Holmes interesował go personalnie czy fizycznie, pewnie postarałby się o nagrania z tego, czym mężczyzna zajmuje się godzinę po ich każdym rozstaniu, ale za mało go to obchodziło, aby bawić się w szpiega i podglądacza. O ile początkowo coś się między nimi tliło, choćby tylko pożądanie i wzajemne zainteresowanie, odkąd wrócił Sebastian, nie pozostało tam zupełnie nic. Mycroft był dla Jima przede wszystkim nudny aż do bólu; trochę straszny, gdy zaciskał zęby z wściekłością i wywarkiwał krótkie ostrzeżenia. Zbyt zimny i oschły, zbyt sztywny i pozbawiony domatorskiej miękkości, pozbawiony zdolności, by objąć go i popchnąć na łóżko a tam przytulić i otoczyć ich obu pościelą. Nie umiał go dotykać ani całować i  chyba nie lubił, by te były odwzajemniane – gdy na dotyk i pocałunki Jim jeszcze mu pozwalał. Nie umiał zrobić mu czy nawet podać drinka lub jedzenia bez napuszonej, odrażającej elegancji, bo Mycroft nie spełniał jego potrzeb tego rodzaju aby sprawić mu przyjemność, ale by wywiązać się z konwenansów. Różnica była tak jaskrawa, że momentami Jim zgrzytał zębami, patrząc na jego poczynania i całą tę nieudolność.

Oczywiście Mycrofta jego zachowania irytowały równie silnie i widać było, że ręce go świerzbią, by zrobić użytek z zaciśniętych pięści i zetrzeć skutecznym uderzeniem uśmieszki oraz pozbawić Jima możliwości ziewania. Hamował się z tym przez większość czasu i przez tych kilka spotkań nie pozwolił sobie na więcej niż lekkie poszarpanie go, krótkie trzaśnięcie go w policzek czy szczękę, niby nieznaczące szturchnięcia. Nic specjalnego, nic groźnego. Zdecydowanie niewystarczające, by uciąć spotkania i dać sobie spokój z dalszą zabawą, która już nie miała w sobie niczego rozrywkowego. Zabawne – mimo tego wszystkiego, nadal podniecał Mycrofta, a raczej: Mycrofta podniecała wizja na jego temat, którą sobie wytworzył w głowie, chociaż te nie miała żadnego pokrycia w rzeczywistości. W realnym świecie Jim był dla starszego Holmesa dziecinny i wkurzający, doprowadzał go do szału bałaganiarstwem w zupełnie niepotrzebnym wydaniu, niepoważnymi komentarzami, udawaną przylepnością, gdy się u niego zjawiał i tym, że natychmiast się wycofywał.

Po każdej schadzce, która jak na razie nie prowadziła do niczego poza frustracjami i stopniowego zmieniania Mycrofta Holmesa w kłębek nerwów i niezaspokojenia, Jim wracał do domu, stawał w progu sypialni i salonu i parę chwil wpatrywał się w Sebastiana bez słów – bez względu na to, czym mężczyzna w danej chwili się zajmował. Ten unosił wzrok znad czasopisma sportowego, gry komputerowej czy czyszczonej broni, odrywał się od jedzenia, telewizji lub laptopa i spoglądał na niego niepewnie, jakby próbował wyczuć, co zaszło, bojąc się jednak wprost o to pytać. Jim wzruszał ramionami, zbliżał do niego i czekał, aż Sebastian wyciągnie do niego ręce i go przytuli, a gdy tak się działo – przymykał oczy, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że dwa miesiące temu ten dom i codzienność wydawały się niewystarczające i musiał wmanewrować się w romans z człowiekiem jak Mycroft Holmes by zrozumieć, że żadna inna relacja w jego wydaniu nie miała szans powodzenia. Wciąż widział niedostatki Sebastiana, wkurzały go jego strzelanki na konsoli, nadmierna łagodność w wydaniu prywatnym i w stosunku do niego, zupełnie niekorespondująca z jego zachowaniem służbowym; fakt, że mężczyzna czytał tylko w celach praktycznych, a stosy mądrych książek na ich półkach traktował podobnie jak kwiaty… nie, te ostatnie przynajmniej _dostrzegał_ , bo to on dbał o nieliczną roślinność wewnątrz domu. Gdy Jim się z nim spierał, nie stawiał na swoim w zdecydowany sposób, twierdził że chce zrozumieć jego motywy, ale wydawał się nie próbować zrozumieć _naprawdę_ , tkwił przy nim taki bierny i cichy…

Ale pomimo wszystkich tych braków i tak gdy obejmował go _tak po prostu_ w momentach, gdy Jim tego potrzebował, a których nikt inny nie odczytałby jako pragnienia bliskości, był bliżej ideału niż ktokolwiek na świecie. Pomimo braku geniuszu, nadmiernej pobłażliwości i w sumie braku zdecydowanych cech charakteru które sprawiały, że ludzie byli fascynujący. Był najbliżej rozumienia Jima, jego emocji i potrzeb i po prostu wiedział, jak go traktować na tej płaszczyźnie; dlatego właśnie gdy wracał do domu, rozglądał się natychmiast właśnie za Sebastianem, ruszał w jego kierunku, przysuwał się, obejmował go i kleił się do jego boku czy pleców, wyciszając myśli i chłonąc bliskość, bo przy nim była ona jednoznacznie przyjemna.

– Po randce powinieneś być bardziej dopieszczony – powiedział tego wieczoru, po raz pierwszy w ogóle podejmując temat jego spotkania z Mycroftem; może przez wyraźniejszy siniak na policzku Jima, może przez fakt, że kulał wyraźniej, a rękaw jednej z jego ulubionych marynarek był naderwany.

– Jakoś nie jestem – odparł Jim tonem, którym jasno sygnalizował, że nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia, bo niby o czym miałby mu mówić? Że czekał na impuls, że jego gra z Sherlockiem tkwiła mu w głowie rozpisana na rozliczne scenariusze i zacznie je wprowadzać gdy tylko uzna, że to ten właściwy moment, bo Mycroft przeciągnął strunę? Wcisnął twarz w koszulkę Sebastiana i zamruczał, wyczuwając pod rozciągniętym materiałem twardość mięśni będącą skutkiem lat treningów. _Skończył ćwiczyć półtorej godziny temu, w kąpieli użył ulubionego żelu Jima, przeforsował się, bo ze złości nie kontrolował czasu_ , co Jim wydedukował w ciągu paru sekund i wiedział, że znów jest przyczyną takiego właśnie zapomnienia się po stronie Sebastiana, chociaż przez ostatnie trzy lata zwykł udawać, że nie dostrzega tego typu rzeczy. Teraz jednak było inaczej i delikatnie położył dłoń pod obojczykiem drugiego mężczyzny, wiedząc, że to któreś z tych ścięgien ma nadszarpnięte. – Uważaj na siłowni. To że mnie nie ma, nie znaczy, że masz robić sobie krzywdę. No i musisz mieć sprawne ręce, gdy będziesz mnie ratował z wulkanu – powiedział cicho, szokując Sebastiana łagodnością swoich gestów i słów tak bardzo, że ten nie odezwał się, lecz tylko przyciągnął go do siebie, objął z całej siły i wcisnął twarz we włosy Jima, przytulając go całym sobą.

Mycroft, nawet gdy go obejmował w parodii przytulania, miał nieprzyjemnie miękką, delikatną i zwykle chłodną skórę, a u Sebastiana miękkość tkwiła głębiej, poza cielesnością zupełnie niepasującą do jego łagodności. Może i Jim chciał zaprzeczyć, gdy usłyszał, że niby ma on oczy labradora, ale kiedy zerknął w górę, na jego napiętą i niepewną twarz, z nutką podziwu stwierdził, że Mycroft dostrzegł jego wnętrze w parę sekund, podczas gdy jemu samemu zajęło całe lata by zrozumieć, że pod wszystkimi mięśniami, twarzą gwiazdy szkolnej drużyny i szorstkością skóry tkwi nie tylko zabawny gość, który ma odwagę się z nim spierać i wygłupiać; Holmes chyba od razu zobaczył, że jest w nim też jakaś niespełniona wersja romantyka, który poza całymi rozrywkami przestępczego świata – jasne, to one połączyły Sebastiana z Jimem i jakiś czas stanowiły podstawę ich znajomości – potrzebuję bliskości i _tej konkretnej osoby do chronienia aż po kres_.

Mógłby szukać w nim cech do udoskonalenia, mówić, że wolałby kogoś ciekawego i genialnego, kto nie marnuje czasu na konsoli, jest bardziej dominujący i ostrzejszy i… i właściwie nie potrafił przyczepić się o nic innego, gdy za przeciwwagę miał praworządnego dupka w postaci Mycrofta. Z tym ostatnim na ich szóstym spotkaniu znów nie doszło do seksu, chociaż tego wieczoru jakiś czas tkwili w łóżku w tym samym momencie: gdy Holmes przyłożył mu nieco zbyt mocno, a Jim stracił równowagę i padł na pościel z zakrwawioną, pękniętą wargą oraz prawdopodobnie zwichniętym ramieniem. Gdyby doszło do seksu – a nie doszło, bo aby było inaczej, to któryś z nich musiałby wykonać chociaż jeden wyraźny gest w tym kierunku – Mycroft pewnie zabrałby się za niego niemal bez ostrzeżenia, szybko, nudno i boleśnie. Jim milczałby, nie potrafiąc narzekać na dyskomfort w trakcie zbliżenia, Mycroft udawałby, że tego nie dostrzega, może tkwiłoby między nimi rzucone raz w przestrzeń stwierdzenie _wolałbym, żebyś przychodził tu rozciągnięty_ oraz odpowiedź Jima, że lubi gdy to druga strona się tym zajmuje i wyznanie Mycrofta na koniec, że on z kolei za tym nie przepada.

Może padliby na łóżko, spoceni, zmęczeni ale pozbawieni satysfakcji, a gdyby w domu nie czekał na niego Sebastian i te jego smutne oczy, zapytałby Mycrofta, czy może zostać na noc; zachichotałby kokieteryjnie i puścił do niego oko, mówiąc, że nie ma siły się ruszyć i prezentowałby siniaki, którąś naruszoną kończynę i krwawiące miejsca w prowokacyjny i dwuznaczny sposób. Tak, jak powinno to jego zdaniem wyglądać, gdy wchodziło się w relację, gdzie ból i agresja odgrywały istotna rolę. Pewnie raz na jakiś czas wykonywałby gesty dominacji – tylko po to, by tym bardziej pokazać, że fizycznie jest słabszy; widział siebie samego, jak kładzie się za Mycroftem i obejmuje go od tyłu celowo tak ustawiając ręce, by wydawały się drobniejsze i bardziej kościste niż w rzeczywistości. I, mimo wszystko, mimo że cała ta sytuacja była odrażająca, próbowałby podniecać się faktem, że _brytyjski rząd_ w tej swojej praworządności między piciem herbaty a kłanianiem się królowej posuwa szefa przestępczej sieci na wszelkie sposoby, jakie zna… czyli w sumie w trzech pozycjach na krzyż.

Gdyby doszli do siebie, pewnie wyciągnęliby wino i zaczęłaby się kolejna pozbawiona skutków rozmowa, która nie powtórzyła się, bo tego wieczoru _nie zdobyli się na seks_ więc nie było żadnego _after_ ani dopieszczania kochanka, który tkwił półnagi w twojej pościeli. A gdyby się zdobyli, pewnie i tak nie chciałoby się im strzępić języków, bo wystarczyło im kilka randek, aby uświadomili sobie obustronnie, że z ich schadzek nigdy nie będzie rozbuchanej fizyczności w gorącym i satysfakcjonującym wydaniu, nie będzie pasji, wspólnych zainteresowań, emocji, szału, wybuchów namiętności, fascynacji ani niczego, absolutnie _niczego_. Nie stało się zupełnie nic, Jim wątpił, czy jeszcze się stanie i teraz znów był w domu, znudzony, zniechęcony i zły. Na siebie, że tak strasznie pomylił się w ocenie Mycrofta, na niego, że tak boleśnie go zawiódł i chyba również na Sebastiana, za to, że gdy pierwszy raz wspomniał o romansie z Holmesem nie został strzaskany po pysku i wyśmiany, bo wówczas obaj oszczędziliby czas i mnóstwo nerwów. Zająłby się Sherlockiem albo olał obu braci i znalazł sobie kogoś jeszcze innego, a tak obudził się w miejscu, gdzie był zaangażowany w zabawę, która przestała być zabawna a on nawet nie zauważył kiedy się to stało i tak strasznie, _strasznie_ się na nią rozczarował.

Gdy jechał do niego siódmy raz od momentu powrotu Sebastiana do Londynu, tak naprawdę miał już wszystkiego dość. Otworzył kolejne hotelowe drzwi, spojrzał na spiętego do granic możliwości Mycrofta, który wisiał nad szklanką z whisky i poczuł chęć, aby odwrócić się na pięcie, wyjść i nigdy nie wrócić. Napisać mu wiadomość, że to koniec, zalecić mu więcej się nie odzywać, zmienić numer telefonu i wyjechać na jakiś koniec świata. Darować sobie tych wszystkich planów dotyczących Upadku – mimo że wydał na nie majątek i wszystko czekało na to, aby się zacząć – albo po prostu zlecić cała zabawę komuś innemu. I obserwować efekty z odległości tysięcy kilometrów, na ekranie laptopa, wylegując się na balkonie pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu w Bangkoku albo tarasie położonego nad jeziorem domku letniskowego w Kanadzie. Sebastian wolałby Kanadę w tej jej surowości, pewnie tkwiłby całymi dniami nad wodą, bawiąc się w łowienie ryb, ubrany tylko w spodnie wojskowe, bo lato było w tym roku ciepłe w tamtych regionach. Ale zgodziłby się też na Bangkok albo dowolne inne lokum, jakie zaproponowałby Jim, przytulałby go i uśmiechał się, całowałby go i pewnie zaniósł do sypialni niemal jak pannę młodą, gdyby tylko usłyszał o tych planach, a potem dopieszczał go za tę decyzję całymi godzinami na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, a w przeciwieństwie do Mycrofta, znał ich całe mnóstwo.

Potrząsnął głową, aby nie zaprzątać tym sobie myśli, dopóki plany te były jeszcze odległe. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i jakiś czas wpatrywał się w sylwetkę mężczyzny, który obchodził go tak mało, że niemal nie mógł uwierzyć, że zafascynował się nim przed paroma miesiącami. Ta jego nuda i sztywność, siła i lodowatość, ten jego brak emocji, wyrazistości i czegokolwiek, co miałoby znaczenie; nie umiał się cieszyć ani cierpieć w satysfakcjonujący sposób, nie dało się go zranić przychodząc tutaj i robiąc mu wodę z mózgu, a jeśli nawet by się dało – co z tego, skoro Jimowi przestało już na tym zależeć i ciągnął to chyba tylko dlatego, że głupio by mu było przyznać się przez Sebastianem, że zmarnował tyle tygodni na akcję, która okazała się być pozbawiona sensu i jakichkolwiek znamion rozrywkowości. Oczywiście Sebastian nie czyniłby mu wyrzutów, objąłby go i powiedział, że powinni zrobić sobie wakacje, ale…

Nie. Po prostu musiał pociągnąć to do końca. Sprowokować Mycrofta na tyle, by wybuchnął i pozbył się rezerw. Popiskiwać przy nim z bólu i ulegle przyjąć tyle ciosów, ile było trzeba, wzbudzić w nim wyrzuty sumienia, udawać przed nim, że jest naprawdę skrzywdzony… zemścić się i zniknąć i sprawić, że mężczyzna nigdy nie wygrzebie się z poczucia winy, bo wszystko co się stało, co miało się niebawem stać było jego winą, bo on – _mistrz samokontroli_ – nie umiał nad sobą zapanować. Chciał spalić za sobą mosty, bo nie potrafiłby wyjechać z kraju w którym żył od tylu lat tak zwyczajnie i bez widowiska, to… to po prostu nie wchodziło w grę, nawet jeśli teraz odpływał już myślami do Kanady, gdzie siadał za na wpół rozebranym Sebastianem i przyciskał policzek do jego pleców, całował jego kark i pozbawionymi słów, ale nachalnymi prośbami zmuszał, by odrzucił głupią wędkę i jeszcze głupsze ryby i zamiast tego zajął się nim.

– Dałem twojemu agentowi numer telefonu – oznajmił i musiał zagryźć wargi, kiedy wyobraził sobie, jak Sebastian przyciska go do ziemi i z rozbawieniem mówi, że wypłoszył mu ryby i z łowienia nici. Uśmiechnął się fałszywie, a następnie usiadł naprzeciwko Mycrofta, przy kolejnym bezpłciowym hotelowym stoliku kawowym. – Był bardziej zainteresowany niż powinien – dodał, wpatrując się w zimne oczy starszego Holmesa, który w pierwszej chwili zamarł, ale potem zaśmiał się kpiąco.

– Wiem i osobiście postarałem się, by miał na ten temat rozmowę ze zwierzchnictwem – oznajmił sucho. – Czemu do tego wracasz?

– Jak to świadczy o służbach specjalnych, że taka niezdara jak ja może niepostrzeżenie wsunąć agentowi do tylnej kieszeni spodni numer telefonu? – spytał prowokacyjnie, badając teren i obserwując reakcje, na razie jednak Mycroft trzymał się bezbłędnie. Niemal poczuł, jak Sebastian, który jeszcze moment temu tarzał się z nim po trawie nad jeziorem gdzieś w dzikiej głuszy, spogląda na niego z mieszanką lęki i złości, aby nie przesadzał i dał spokój swoim prowokacjom, bo mógł przesadzić; Sebastian z Kanady nie wiedział albo nie chciał zrozumieć, że to o przesadzenie chodziło.

– Wiedział, że to zrobiłeś, bo się do tego przyznał. Gdyby nie pozwolił na…

– Co, złamałby mi rękę, jak ty? – przerwał mu Jim, celowo używając tonu, o którym wiedział, że wkurzy Mycrofta i to wydawało się zadziałać, bo mężczyzna wyraźnie drgnął i skrzywił się na te słowa.

– Do czego dążysz?

– Zadzwonił do mnie jakiś czas temu – powiedział, wpatrując się wprost w jego oczy i odtrącając w myślach Sebastiana, który kazał mu się uspokoić i _przestać_. – Chciał się spotkać w dość jednoznacznym celu.

– A ty go spławiłeś – odparł z napięciem i spojrzał na niego zimno, tak, jak pewnie patrzył na swoich podwładnych, na Sherlocka, gdy był wściekły i na wrogów, kiedy z nimi walczył słowami. Pewnie zwykle robiło to na ludziach wrażenie, ale Jima raczej śmieszyło, w tym momencie, w tym nudnym, drogim pokoju ustawionym pod linijkę, dlaczego? Bo pewnie zanim wszedł, Mycroft wyrównał wszystkie kąty, pościel, czasopisma i piloty leżące na stoliku przed plazmowym telewizorem.

– A ja umówiłem się z nim i… jak to najlepiej nazwać? Dałem się uwieść, w dokładnie tym kontekście, co wszystkie jego rozliczne kochanki – odparł spokojnie, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły, gdy przypomniał sobie tamtą schadzkę oraz wszystkie za i przeciw mówieniu Mycroftowi o tym, co zaszło; nie było ani jednego _racjonalnego za_ , bo potrzeba zabawy i doprowadzenie kogoś do furii nie były racjonalne; wszystkie _przeciw_ gasły jednak, kiedy w oczach Mycrofta zaczęła pojawiać się złość, coraz wyraźniejsza i bardziej jednoznaczna, niebezpieczna, paskudna i zwiastująca, że za chwilę sztywny perfekcjonista zacznie znikać a pojawi się człowiek, na którego czekał od tak dawna. – Plotki o jego talentach nie są przesadzone, chociaż wolę inny typ faceta – kontynuował, zerkając w tym momencie w okno, aby pokazać drugiemu mężczyźnie, że z całą pewnością on takim facetem nie jest. – Było niezręcznie w dość zabawny sposób, bo mieliśmy te same imiona, ale jego to tylko bardziej nakręcało i pobudzało mu fantazję, wiesz, _za drugim razem_. – Obrócił oczami i spojrzał ponownie na niego. – Widzisz, zamiast kazać dawać mu reprymendy, mógłbyś podpytać go o parę technik.

– Zamknij się – powiedział a raczej syknął Mycroft, na co Jim głośno się roześmiał.

– Bo co? Trafiłem w czuły punkt _, w końcu_? Jesteś zazdrosny, bo sypiam z kimś innym? No daj spokój. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że masz mnie na wyłączność, albo że coś znaczysz? – rzucił beztrosko, rozumiejąc wreszcie, jak czułaby się Irene Adler kpiąc z Sherlocka, gdyby wygrała z nim _naprawdę_ i się nim nie zauroczyła… co akurat jemu nie groziło, a gdy zdał sobie sprawę w jakiej znalazł się pozycji i że Mycroft był tu takim rozgoryczonym, upokorzonym chłopcem, który zaangażował się zbyt mocno w relację z niebezpiecznym chłopcem, bawiło go to tym bardziej.

– Nie obchodzi mnie z kim sypiasz – warknął Mycroft, chociaż cała jego postawa krzyczała, że to nie jest prawda – tylko o to, że…

– Co, że mógłbym wykraść tajemnice MI6, gdy leżałem w sypialni agenta specjalnego z tyłkiem w powietrzu? – parsknął i zachichotał z lekkim tylko napięciem, gdy zaciśnięta pięść Mycrofta zadrżała.

– Znam kurtyzany, które tym właśnie się trudnią.

– Och, panie Holmes, sugerujesz, że jestem jak nieodżałowana, zjawiskowa piękność w postaci panny Adler? Potraktuję to jako komplement – oznajmił i tym razem pięść uderzyła krótko w stolik, który zatrząsł się niebezpiecznie. Jim zachichotał, wreszcie podekscytowany, po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu spotkań.

Mycroft się bał, _w końcu_. Był przerażony i Jim wiedział, że chociaż zazdrość była pewnie główną przyczyną jego rozbicia i złości, były też inne – bo kolejny raz uświadomił sobie on, że _dzięki niemu_ Jim mógł wchodzić do siedziby MI6 kiedy chciał, że to wszystko zaszło tak daleko, że to nie jest już tylko ryzykowny seks będący jednak nadal zabawą i grą; wierzył, _musiał_ wierzyć, że spotkanie z tamtym agentem było zagrożeniem dla bezpieczeństwa narodowego, popadał pewnie w paranoję, pewnie sądził, że Jim faktycznie byłby gotów przez łóżko próbować dobrać się do nieprzeznaczonych dla niego informacji, że mógłby niektóre zdradzić niepowołanym nie dla chaosu lecz jakichś domniemanych korzyści.

Widział w jego oczach, że strach zaburza mu myślenie i nieważne, że wszystko to nie miałoby sensu. Do tajemnic rządowych jak plany rakietowe z czasu gierek z Sherlockiem mógłby dotrzeć w dowolny inny sposób, do tych odnośnie samolotu wcale nie musiał angażować Irene – tyle że lubił się bawić ludźmi, a Mycroft nie wierzył, że można robić cokolwiek tylko dla akcji, dreszczyka i niczego poza tym, że można było budować wielkie scenariusze bez znaczenia lub nadawać znaczenie rzeczom, które go nie posiadały tylko aby zobaczyć, co się stanie. Tracił racjonalność i opanowanie, dwie rzeczy, które cenił w sobie najbardziej, Jim osiągnął więc cel, powinien czuć satysfakcję i w pewnym sensie _czuł_ , bo zawsze się ją czuje, gdy plany się spełniają. Ale kiedy Mycroft podniósł się z miejsca z obłędem w oczach i szarpnął go za kołnierz, zrozumiał, że chyba jednak zrobił pół kroku za dużo, że po całym tym napięciu z ostatnich spotkań, gdzie drugi mężczyzna nie mógł sobie ulżyć, wreszcie dotarli do momentu, gdy, _ach, jak bardzo to właśnie zrobi_ i tym razem nie będzie się hamować.

Spodziewał się pierwszego ciosu, zarówno jego siły, kąta jak samego faktu, że do niego doszło. Drugi zaakceptował jako oczywistość i nawet nie miał o niego pretensji. Trzeci, w dół szczęki, wyjątkowo bolesny i nieprzyjemny, uznał za przesadę, ale nie powiedział tego na głos, sądząc, że szybko się skończy, bo przecież Mycroft nie był furiatem, który stłucze kogoś na śmierć, nawet gdy został doprowadzony na skraj wytrzymałości. Czwarty i kilka kolejnych spadło na jego żebra i brzuch, pozbawiając go nie tylko tchu, ale też jakiejkolwiek zdolności do walki, bo ich się _nie spodziewał_ i nie wiedział już, do czego mogło dojść. Wpatrywał się w Mycrofta z rozchylonymi z zaskoczenia ustami, gdy ten szarpnął nim i właściwie rzucił na łóżko, wykorzystując swoją przewagę fizyczną. Poluzował krawat i chociaż był to tak zwyczajny gest, gdy wykonał go sztywny introwertyk z lodem w oczach, okazał się dla Jima poczuł pierwszą falę lęku i to chyba w tym właśnie momencie uświadomił sobie, że przestał nad czymkolwiek panować, chociaż od samego początku ich relacji zawsze był górą.

Rozumiał już w pełni, dlaczego Moriarty budził taką grozę, gdy zachowywał się jak wariat i nad sobą nie panował i dlaczego jego wrogowie dławili się ze strachu, kiedy wpadał w zimną furię. Sam jednak nie brudził sobie rąk – a Mycroft Holmes, jak się właśnie okazywało, nie miał najmniejszych oporów, aby poplamić sobie swoje białe mankieciki, chociaż Jim zawsze sądził, że z ich dwójki to starszy Holmes jest absolutnym pedantem, na którego ubraniach nie znajdzie się nigdy nawet najmniejsze zabrudzenie.

Gdy po kilkunastu kolejnych ciosach zobaczył na białym rękawie koszuli parę plamek krwi, zmusił się do rozmycia wzroku i wycofał do pałacu myśli na parę kroków, aby nie widzieć, nie słyszeć i nie czuć tego, co miało się stać i co już się działo. Wiedział, że wszystko miało zajść dalej niż sobie tego życzył i niż planował i że o satysfakcji czy bezpiecznym dreszczyku nie było już mowy. Obserwował jak przez mgłę fragmenty garderoby na pościeli, ból nie był do końca jego bólem, a krzyki brzmiały obco, jakby to nie on krzyczał, lecz nieokreślony _ktoś_ , w innej rzeczywistości i z innych powodów niż ciosy, uścisk na szyi a potem biodrach, natarczywe palce w jego ciele, a potem pchnięcia, nieregularne, zbyt szybkie i głębokie, zbyt mocne i zupełnie bezmyślne.

Próbował liczyć sekundy, lecz na koło dwóch setek stracił rachubę. Popadł w nieruchomą, obojętną bierność, w której dotrwał do końca, a gdy odważył się wynurzyć z własnego umysłu i wrócić do świata realnego, napotkał na ścianę bólu i przerażone spojrzenie Mycrofta, który z dłonią przyciśniętą do ust siedział pokrzywiony i jakby skulony na pościeli i wpatrywał się w jego poranione ciało.

– Od początku chciałeś się zabawić w swoich ludzi – wychrypiał Jim i spróbował złapać głębszy oddech, ale jego gardło i płuca były wciąż ściśnięte i zajęło mu parę dobrych chwil, zanim był w stanie to zrobić. – Gratulacje. Możesz już aktywnie pracować przy przesłuchaniach – dodał i zachichotał w obłąkany sposób, a następnie zebrał wszystkie siły i trzasnął Mycrofta po ręce, gdy ten spróbował się do niego zbliżyć, chociaż szok nie pozwalał mu mówić.

– Chciałeś tego – wydusił w końcu mężczyzna, czego Jim postanowił nie komentować niczym innym jak jeszcze głośniejszym i bardziej szalonym śmiechem.

Nie pozwolił mu sobie pomóc, poprawił ubrania niezbyt dokładnie i tylko na tyle, na ile był w stanie, podniósł się z łóżka i, mocno kulejąc zarówno na prawe biodro jak lewe kolano, ruszył w stronę drzwi jak na autopilocie. Stanął przed nimi i odwrócił się, wpatrując w Mycrofta, który wydawał się nie wierzyć wciąż w to, jak go potraktował – i Jim też by nie wierzył, gdyby nie czuł każdego uderzenia i pchnięcia przy najlżejszym nawet ruchu.

– Wyglądasz żałośnie, wiesz? – oznajmił ledwo słyszalnym, wciąż zachrypniętym i niewyraźnym głosem, a reszta słów popłynęła sama, bo przecież planował je powiedzieć, gdy w końcu doprowadzi Mycrofta do ostateczności; tyle że nie spodziewał się, że sam przeżyje tę ostateczność aż tak, że będzie bolesna, upokarzająca i obrzydliwa. W klubie było to koszmarne i był zszokowany, że do tego doszło, zaś tutaj czuł się, jakby tkwił w letargicznym odrętwieniu, niezdolny by przyjąć do wiadomości, na co pozwolił brakiem słów sprzeciwu. – Nie masz na tyle jaj, żeby cieszyć się, że wreszcie mnie stłukłeś i przeleciałeś. Będziesz się zadręczał każdą sekundą do końca życia, a jednocześnie będziesz pragnął _więcej_ , wytrzymasz kilka dni a potem znów zadzwonisz i poprosisz o spotkanie. Nieważne, co mi zrobiłeś i jak źle będziesz się z tym czuł, będziesz dzwonić i gdybyś był wierzący, modliłbyś się, żebym nigdy nie zaczął odmawiać. Będziesz się zagryzał i męczył, a ja będę pozwalał, żeby mój piesek wylizywał mnie ze zranień a potem robił mi wszystko, czego ty nie umiałeś. Nazwałeś go labradorem, a on mnie nazywa kotem. Kim pan się czuje, panie Holmes, po tym jak zabawiłeś się z bezbronnym kociakiem…? Nic nie mów, po prostu sam sobie na to odpowiedz. – Położył dłoń na klamce, a wolną ręką, odrapaną i skręconą, przesunął ostrożnie po włosach. – Cóż. Pora na mnie, _panie Holmes_. Proszę wybaczyć tę poplamioną pościel. Wygląda, jakbyś kogoś zamordował a nie _tylko_ pobił i przeleciał, ale zapewne jakoś się z tego wytłumaczysz – oznajmił, po czym rozciągnął usta w krzywym, sztucznym uśmiechu i, celowo kulejąc nawet bardziej niż powinien, opuścił pokój hotelowy.

Czuł, że nieprędko znów tu przyjdzie, chociaż miał pewność, że Mycroft będzie go o to błagał, nie zważając na fakt, że oto styropianowość i kompletna nietrwałość ich relacji wreszcie dała o sobie znać i pokazała, że ich układ nie miał od samego początku żadnego sensu. Spodziewał się smsów najdalej za trzy, cztery dni – ale nie miał pojęcia, jak szybko mu odpowie, bo w chwili obecnej nie chciał nigdy więcej oglądać go na oczy i nie był w stanie myśleć o Upadku, swoich kolorowych planach ani niczym, na co tak czekał.

Minęło jakieś pięć minut od momentu zostawienie Mycrofta, a dzwonił do Sebastiana z pustego apartamentu małżeńskiego na piętrze wyżej, do którego włamał się bez większych problemów. Podał mu tylko adres hotelu i numer pokoju – a mężczyzna musiał domyślić się po pierwszych jego słowach, co zaszło, bo nie powiedział nic poza _już po ciebie jadę_.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedna uwaga/ostrzeżenie: ostatnia scenka łóżkowa celowo nie została opisana szczegółowo; od początku fika było parę momentów łagodnego dub-con, zaś czegoś bardziej wyrazistego po prostu... nie chciałam tu wrzucać i uznałam że to, co zastosowałam, jest wystarczająco dosłowne.   
> Trochę męczyłam się z korektą i konstrukcją niektórych akapitów, więc jak coś wyszło dziwnie i niegramatycznie/nielogicznie - dajcie znać. 
> 
> Do końca zostały mi 2 rozdziały, a co do terminu ich ukazania się nie chcę nic deklarować; z czasem nadal u mnie dość słabo, a sporo fragmentów fabuły muszę sobie jakoś poskładać w głowie. Coraz częściej myślę o kolejnych fikach, bo już dręczy mnie jeden długi, ciężki pomysł i wolałabym najpierw zająć się wszystkimi mniejszymi jakie czekają na napisanie, zanim zaangażuję sie w następne dłużyzny ;) Jeśli macie requesty na coś konkretnego i raczej niedużego, to piszcie, bo gromadzę na razie notatki i inspiracje ^^


	14. Relacje w oktawie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wreszcie zbliżamy się do końca ;) Rozdział jest najdłuższym z dotychczasowych, ale poszedł mi zadziwiająco sprawnie i zgodnie z planem, a dzięki przeziębieniu i paru wolnym dniom miałam czas, by przelać wenę na klawiaturę xD

***

 

Sebastian miał pełną świadomość, że w ciągu ostatnich tygodni osoba Mycrofta Holmesa paskudnie namieszała w relacjach jego i Jima. Miewali lepsze i gorsze momenty w ciągu wielu lat wspólnej pracy i przyjaźni, podczas dzielenia mieszkania a potem łóżka, ale żadna z przejściowych przygód króla przestępczej sieci nie namieszała tyle, co ten człowiek. W przeszłości mężczyzna niejednokrotnie szukał sobie przecież problemów, wracał do domu w różnym stanie i czasem miesiące pracy i niebotyczne kwoty szły na marne tylko dlatego, że źle pojęta zabawa była dla niego ważniejsza niż stan konta i klienci. Zawsze jednak wychodził z tego cało i dopiero geniusze pokroju Holmesów sprawili, że szala przechyliła się trochę za bardzo.

Już Sherlock wciągnął Jima odrobinę zbyt głęboko w jego obsesje zabarwione masochizmem, bo to przez niego dał się przed paroma miesiącami uwięzić i torturować, a Sebastian tkwił przez cały ten czas w pustym domu, załatwiając jego sprawy i zadręczając się, że go nie powstrzymał przed wystawieniem się na cel służbom specjalnym. Gdy Jim do niego wrócił – w jednym kawałku, ale dość mocno zszargany – powinien był zareagować ostrzej, ale kiedy widział go poturbowanego, wychudzonego i bardziej obolałego niż dawał po sobie poznać, nie potrafił nawet unieść głosu i stawał się tym bardziej delikatny, aby tylko nie zrobić mu krzywdy i nie sprawić dodatkowego, zbędnego bólu. Czasami miał wrażenie, że to jego parszywe przeznaczenie: zaleczać skutki ciosów zadanych Jimowi Moriarty’emu przez cały świat.

Wówczas wydawało się to słuszne, podobnie jak wycofywanie się, gdy Jim ranił go ostentacyjnym sypianiem ze starszym Holmesem, ale teraz, gdy prowadził milczącego i zesztywniałego emocjonalnie mężczyznę do samochodu, gdy pomagał mu wsiąść i wysiąść oraz gdy niósł go do domu, pluł sobie w brodę, bo cała ta łagodność okazała się koszmarnym w skutkach błędem. Wciąż uważał, że niemoralnym było zabranianie mu dobierania kochanków według własnego uznania, że nie miał do niego żadnych praw i nie powinien się wtrącać – i na pewnej płaszczyźnie miał pewnie rację, ale wiedział też, że gdyby zabronił Jimowi czegokolwiek tych kilka miesięcy temu, ten może i trochę by się awanturował, ale ostatecznie by go posłuchał. Zapomniałby o Mycrofcie i znalazł sobie inną, może bezpieczniejszą rozrywkę i nie tkwiłby dziś zupełnie odrętwiały w jego ramionach, pociągając nosem, miękki i bezwładny jak przerośnięta, szmaciana lalka.

Gdyby zadziałał, w jakikolwiek wyraźny sposób, nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego. Sebastian nadal czuł obrzydzenie na samą myśl, że miałby zakazywać mu czegokolwiek i ograniczać wolność szantażami emocjonalnymi, ale im dłużej patrzył na Jima, tym bardziej był pewny, że jeśli ten kolejny raz wprost zapyta o zgodę – nie będzie w stanie odpowiedzieć mu _rób co chcesz_.

Mężczyzna dał się położyć w sypialni bez słowa, nic też nie mówił, gdy Sebastian pomógł mu się rozebrać, przyniósł apteczkę i zaczął z całą ostrożnością na jaką było go stać dezynfekować jego zranienia. Zaciskał zęby, aby nie powiedzieć paru słów za dużo, bo wyrzuty jak _a nie mówiłem_ były kompletnie nie w jego stylu, a ponadto uważał, że w tej konkretnej sytuacji, gdzie mleko się rozlało, bo nie spełnił swoich obowiązków ochroniarza i go nie przypilnował, byłyby nie na miejscu. Gdy po dobrym pół godziny udało mu się opatrzyć Jima, przyniósł mu dół od piżamy oraz szlafrok i zaczął uprzątać łóżko z resztek bandaży. Mężczyzna po raz pierwszy od powrotu do domu drgnął i spojrzał na niego bardziej przytomnie, a potem szybko odwrócił wzrok; dopiero w tym momencie Sebastian zorientował się, że Jim nie jest _tylko_ przybity, bo wówczas czułości i zwykła, fizyczna opieka by wystarczyły, aby doszedł do siebie; tymczasem był on przede wszystkim zawstydzony i nie potrzeba było słów ani wyjaśnień, aby zrozumieć _dlaczego_. Jim uważał, że zasłużył na całą litanię wyrzutów, że oto jego własna głupota doprowadziła do tej sytuacji i _wiedział, że Sebastian wie_ , że jego starcie z Mycroftem miało momenty silnie nacechowane seksualnie; że po samym sposobie, w jaki się poruszał, dało się dostrzec, do czego konkretnie doszło w hotelu oraz że było to brutalne i z całą pewnością nie dało mu przyjemności. Zdawał sobie też sprawę, że Sebastian widział krew w miejscach na tyle jednoznacznych, że naprawdę nie mógł mieć wątpliwości co do charakteru jego schadzki i jej zakończenia.

– Powiedz to – odezwał się w końcu młodszy mężczyzna. – Jestem idiotą i sobie na to zasłużyłem. No już. Miejmy to za sobą – dokończył z wymuszoną obojętnością, chociaż Sebastianowi wydawało się, że gdyby nie był on tak dobrym aktorem, w tym momencie walczyłby ze łzami. – Przeleciał mnie i pobił, więc w tej mojej zabawie w ostry seks, pewnie powinien się teraz mną zajmować. To zupełnie nienormalne, żeby jeden facet mnie posuwał a drugi opatrywał. Prawda…?

– Bądź cicho – westchnął Sebastian, starając się odgonić świeży obraz krwi, którą wycierał Jimowi z twarzy, pośladków i ud. Przeklinał swoją znajomość ludzkiej anatomii i całkiem sporą wiedzę o tym, jak ciało zachowuje się pod konkretnego rodzaju wpływem ciosów – bo siniaki i rany podsuwały mu graficzne wizje Mycrofta, który znaczy nimi ciało Jima, a był teraz na tyle zły, że nie potrzebował podobnych obrazów.

– Dziwi mnie w sumie, że nie brzydzisz się mnie dotykać, po tym, jak…

– Jim, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym pojechał do niego i urwał mu łeb, to bądź cicho – przerwał mu siląc się na spokój. – Mam ci powtarzać, że zachowałeś się strasznie durnie, jak na geniusza? Dobrze to wiesz. Nie widzę sensu, żeby dobijać cię wyrzutami, bo dostałeś wystarczającą karę. I, proszę, daruj sobie stwierdzeń, że miałbym się ciebie brzydzić, bo doskonale wiesz, że nie odmówiłbym ci pomocy bez względu na to, w co byś się wpakował i w jakim stanie bym cię znalazł – zakończył ten krótki wywód i westchnął ciężko, po czym usiadł obok Jima, opierając się o zagłówek łóżka; wyciągnął do niego rękę i przygarnął go do siebie, gdy mężczyzna niepewnie przysunął się do niego, starając nie krzywić, gdy nieopatrznie za mocno oparł się zranioną dłonią o materac.

Jakiś czas tkwili na łóżku luźno się obejmując, Jim zagryzał wargi i gapił się w przestrzeń, a Sebastian ostrożnie gładził dłonią jego ramię. Nie potrzebowali słów i obaj domyślali się, co druga strona miała w tym momencie w głowie. Jim co jakiś czas trącał udo Sebastiana w niewypowiedzianej prośbie o bliskość, bo na razie nie odważyłby się na cokolwiek bardziej zdecydowanego; wiedział, że wszystko zaszło za daleko i że domaganie się fizyczności byłoby niedorzeczne. Jasnym było zresztą, że tej ostatniej wcale nie chciał i zdecydowanie nie seksu teraz potrzebował, ale pewnie byłby gotowy się na niego zgodzić, gdyby Sebastian zasugerował, że chciałby pomóc mu zastąpić złe wspomnienia lepszymi… zapewne wiedział jednak, że ten nigdy by o coś takiego nie poprosił. Obaj wyciszali się, bo każdy wiedział, że źle wypowiedziane słowo może skruszyć wątłe, milczące porozumienie i każdy z nich wiedział doskonale, jakie słowa są błędne; gdy Sebastian sądził już, że nadszedł czas, by po prostu się położyć spać i poczekać na poranek, Jim niespodziewanie mocniej przywarł do jego boku i odezwał się cichym i jakby przepraszającym tonem.

– Jesteś zły, prawda?

– _Tak_ , na niego – przyznał, po czym pogładził go krótko po plecach i pokręcił głową. – Naprawdę mam ochotę go zamordować, więc jeśli… – zająknął się na moment – jeśli nie potrzebujesz wylać tego z siebie tu i teraz, zostawmy to do jutra, bo na dziś miałeś już aż nadto emocji.

– Zgodziłem się, żeby tak mnie potraktował. Przesadził, ale…

– _Zgodziłeś_ – powtórzył Sebastian, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać oschłego warknięcia. – Nie próbuj bronić tego skurwysyna. Było ci dobrze? Krzyczałeś o więcej? Miałeś orgazm od którego prawie straciłeś przytomność? – wyrzucił z siebie, a milczenie Jima starczyło mu za całą odpowiedź. – Powiem ci, jak było – zaczął, próbując jeszcze walczyć z irytacją przebijającą się w jego tonie, nie odnosząc jednak wielkiego skutku. – Prowokowałeś go, to jasne i zupełnie w twoim stylu. Planowałeś, że dziś wydarzy się więcej, ale nie że _coś takiego_. Gdy faktycznie wyprowadziłeś go z równowagi i wybuchnął, okazało się, że bardzo szybko przestało ci się to podobać, co zresztą nie zdarzyło ci się z nim pierwszy raz. Pewnie zrobiłeś się cichy, bo gdy uciekasz do pałacu myśli jesteś tak cichy, że stajesz się niemal innym człowiekiem. Może jakoś pokazywałeś mu, że ci się nie podoba, ale na pewno nie byłeś w stanie powiedzieć tego na głos. Nie udawałeś też jednak, że jest ci dobrze, bo akurat tego nie umiesz zagrać w łóżku. Holmes nie jest ślepym idiotą, więc _musiał_ widzieć, że to cię boli a nie podnieca i że wcale nie chcesz więcej, chociaż ani razu nie powiedziałeś jednoznacznego _nie_! Tak właśnie było, a ty teraz…

– Nie zgwałcił mnie, jeśli to próbujesz… – wtrącił Jim, lecz Sebastian nie dał mu dokończyć.

– Wiem, że nie, _po prostu nad sobą nie panował_ , miał nad tobą przewagę i wykorzystał po raz kolejny fakt, że brakuje ci doświadczenia w takim rodzaju relacji, że nie wiesz czego chcesz i nie umiesz odmawiać – oznajmił balansując na granicy krzyku i musiał wziąć głęboki oddech, by ponownie nie unieść głosu. – Nie zamierzałeś iść z nim do łóżka. Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz tego robić i wiem, że nie kłamałeś, _wyjątkowo,_ tym razem nie kłamałeś. Chciałeś, żeby ci przyłożył i _nic więcej_ , ale nie potrafiłeś mu odmówić, gdy sam sobie wziął _więcej_.

– Brzmisz jakbyś jednak był zły _na mnie_ – powiedział, najwyraźniej chcąc zmienić temat na dowolny inny, lecz Sebastian nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić.

– Jestem zły na niego i nie każ mi się powtarzać – warknął, ale gdy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Jima, ewidentnie zranionego jego ostrym tonem, szybko złagodniał. – Dzieciaku, ja naprawdę cię znam, wiem, że nie umiesz w łóżku odmawiać i od początku spodziewałem się, że w końcu do czegoś takiego z nim dojdzie właśnie z tego powodu…!

– W każdej chwili mogłem kazać mu przestać i by przestał – spróbował jeszcze bronić się Jim, widać jednak było, że nie wierzy we własne słowa.

– Nie mogłeś, bo po prostu tego nie umiesz. Zamierzasz mi wmawiać, że skoro nie mówiłeś _nie_ , to automatycznie mu na to pozwoliłeś? Czy chociaż jednym mrugnięciem pokazałeś, że zgadzasz się na seks? – spytał, lecz Jim zacisnął tylko pięści i odwrócił wzrok; cała jego postawa krzyczała, że doskonale wiedział, że Sebastian miał rację i że wmawianie mu półprawd nie miało sensu.

– Nie czuję się wykorzystany i nie jestem niewiniątkiem.

– Czujesz – jęknął Sebastian. – I, serio… akurat przy mnie nie musisz zgrywać twardziela, bo znam cię od cholernych dziesięciu lat i wiem, że nim nie jesteś.

– Gdy udaję, to wydaje się boleć mniej – stwierdził i zaśmiał się dziwnie a następnie osunął na łóżko do pozycji leżącej, sięgając jednocześnie po kołdrę. Nie mógł jej złapać opatrzonymi palcami, więc Sebastian automatycznie chwycił jej brzeg i okrył ich obu, po czym położył się na boku, luźno obejmując Jima ramieniem. – Kiepska metoda, ale gdy już się zająłeś wszystkim co było potrzebne i praktyczne, chyba nie mam siły na nic poza udawaniem.

– Idziemy spać? – spytał Sebastian, kiedy mężczyzna znieruchomiał w jego objęciach, wpatrując się beznamiętnie w sufit.

– Opowiedz mi przed snem bajeczkę, żeby mniej bolało – odparł po paru chwilach i powstrzymał Sebastiana, gdy ten spróbował sięgnąć do lampki nocnej. – Nie gaś. Nie chcę usypiać, zanim nie dostanę ładnej bajeczki na poprawę nastroju. Proszę…? – wymamrotał dziecinnie.

– Podobno ty jesteś od opowiadania bajek, _Richard_ – spróbował Sebastian, sprawiając tymi słowami, że na ustach Jima pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

– Zamieńmy się rolami a ty się wysil. No? Coś pozytywnego i z morałem. Coś, czego jeszcze nie słyszałem.

– Masz wysokie wymagania – stwierdził i przygarnął do siebie Jima, gdy ten obrócił się w jego stronę, wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco. – W porządku. _Coś, czego nie słyszałeś_ – powiedział i parę chwil zastanawiał się, co niby miałby mu wymyślić; wpatrywał się w okrągłe, błyszczące oczy Jima, budzące skojarzenia o zranionym, małym zwierzątku potrzebującym pomocy, co przypomniało mu historię sprzed lat, której wcześniej mu nie opowiadał, bo jakoś nie wydawała się wystarczająco istotna ani interesująca. – Gdy miałem dwanaście lat, przybłąkał się do nas mały kot, który chociaż był niewyrośnięty, drobny i słaby oraz miał kiepskie poczucie równowagi, _jak na kota_ , miał też jakąś głupią odwagę, przez którą ciągle się pakował w kłopoty. Bez przerwy atakowały go bezpańskie kundle, wdawał się w bójki ze starymi kocurami z okolicy, drażnił najbardziej upiorne dzieciaki w naszej dziurze i co rusz przychodził do domu poturbowany.

– Jak miał na imię? – przerwał mu Jim, na co Sebastian zaśmiał się krótko.

– Nie miał imienia. Był naszym jedynym kotem, więc nazywaliśmy go po prostu _Kot_.

– To cholernie smutne nie mieć imienia. To jakby tak naprawdę nie istnieć – stwierdził dziwnie nostalgicznym tonem, który na moment rozstroił Sebastiana na tyle, że nie był w stanie kontynuować. – Mów dalej. Co z tym _Kotem_? Przychodził połamany i co się działo?

– Pozwalał mi opatrzyć wszystkie zranienia i dopóki był w kiepskim stanie, dawał się też głaskać i dopieszczać i był wtedy najsłodszym zwierzakiem jakiego można sobie wymarzyć. Ale gdy dochodził do siebie, znów stawał się dzikim, małym potworem, który drapał każdego, kto próbował się do niego zbliżyć. Do tej pory mam ślady po tym, jak się na mnie rzucił, gdy był wkurzony – zaśmiał się i wyciągnął rękę, na której pomiędzy innymi bliznami można było dostrzec głębokie, wąskie rysy.

– Sądziłem, że to po jakiejś bójce – przyznał Jim, sunąc ostrożnie palcami po jednej ze szram.

– Tak wmawiałem kumplom z wojska. Głupio było powiedzieć, że zrobił mi to kot, którego chciałem pogłaskać – odparł z rozbawieniem, wspominając sobie kilka sytuacji z przeszłości, gdy ktoś zapytał go o te zranienia. – Tak czy inaczej, gdy już dopieściłem tego potwora i wylizał się z ran, nie minęło kilka dni, a znikał ponownie, bo chociaż przybłąkał się jako kocię które ledwo chodziło, nigdy się do końca nie udomowił, zawsze był dziki i nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu bez szukania przygód.

– I ja niby jestem dla ciebie takim kotem? – spytał Jim z powątpiewaniem.

– Miał czarne futro, ciemne oczy i był naprawdę małym kotem – odparł Sebastian z rozbawieniem, za co Jim lekko uderzył go w klatkę piersiową, ale widać było, że tylko udaje oburzenie i chce usłyszeć dalszy ciąg historii. – Cała moja rodzina go nie znosiła i nawet gdy było z nim bardzo źle, tylko mi pozwalał się dotykać. Dezynfekowałem mu rany, opatrywałem go i karmiłem, kiedy był tak poturbowany, że nie miał siły chodzić. Naprawdę był do ciebie podobny, wiesz?

– To nie najlepiej, że jestem kotem, skoro ty jesteś dla mnie jak taki wierny pies, który nieudolnie próbuje pilnować… –  urwał, gdy Sebastian lekko zmrużył oczy. – Och… to nie miało zabrzmieć obraźliwie, po prostu…

– Ale trochę zabrzmiało.

– Po prostu zawsze jesteś obok i bronisz mnie przed całym światem na ile się da, a ja i tak wciąż i wciąż uciekam. A ty mnie gonisz i przyprowadzasz do domu, bardziej jak zbłąkaną owieczkę niż jak kota – oznajmił i na stwierdzenie, że niby Jim ma cokolwiek z owcy, obaj zaczęli chichotać, przez co atmosfera, momentami zbyt poważna, zaczęła się rozluźniać. – Ok., przesadziłem z tą owieczką. Po prostu psy i koty się zwykle nie dogadują, tak… _stereotypowo_ nie dogadują. Chyba że wychowały się razem albo jakimś cudem od razu polubiły. Tylko, gdy kotek nie boi się wielkiego, obślinionego potwora… – roześmiał się głośno, gdy Sebastian fuknął na niego z udawaną złością – …a pies nie ma zapędów, by gonić i rzucać się na każdą żywą istotę, gdy ta zaczyna uciekać. Gdy jest cierpliwy, wiesz, taki święty-cierpliwy nawet dla dzieci, które dłubią mu w oczach i wsadzają ręce do pyska. Taki, który gdy wie, że _tej konkretnej istotki_ nie wolno mu krzywdzić, to zniesie od niej wszystko…

– Naprawdę nie jestem psem… – mruknął, lecz Jim udał, że go nie słyszy.

– I położy się z jedynym kociakiem, który przed nim nie ucieka, we wspólnym legowisku i będzie patrzył, jaki on jest mały i bezbronny i będzie osłaniał go przed złym światem i nawet się nie ruszał, żeby czasem nie nacisnąć na niego zbyt mocno, nie przygnieść go i nie zrobić mu krzywdy – dokończył, po czym wyciągnął dłoń do policzka Sebastiana i objął palcami w świeżym bandażu jego szczękę. – Nadal uważasz, że to było obraźliwe?

– Powiedz jeszcze, że ten wielki, ośliniony pies będzie wylizywał głupiemu kotu zranienia, po tym jak ten wrócił poturbowany, bo zadarł z największym i najstraszniejszym kocurem w okolicy – westchnął, przytrzymując dłoń Jima przy twarzy, a gdy ten otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, lekko pocałował jego przegub, tuż powyżej opatrunku.

– On nie jest kocurem. Jest… nawet nie wiem, jakie mu przydzielić zwierzę. Pewnie jest sową, albo czymś takim – rzucił z rozdrażnieniem.

– Podziobała cię sowa? – spytał Sebastian, na co Jim obrócił oczami i przygryzł kąciki ust, aby głośno się nie roześmiać.

– Tak. Paskudna, wielka sowa. Jak ją dorwiesz, odgryź jej skrzydła i przynieś mi jej głowę – odparł i przysunął się do Sebastiana, tak, że ich twarze znalazły się dokładnie naprzeciwko siebie w odległości zaledwie paru cali. – Wiesz, że gdybyś przytrzymał swojego kota zębami, więcej nie szukałby przygód…?

– Kotu się tylko tak wydaje, bo gdy poczułby, że ktoś zabiera mu wolność, mógłby uciec na zawsze przy pierwszej okazji.

– Nie uciekłbym, gdybyś trzymał mnie cały czas.

– Skąd wiesz? – spytał cicho. – Nikt nigdy nie próbował. Skąd wiesz, jak byś zareagował, gdybym ja to zrobił?

– Ty nie jesteś jak ktokolwiek wcześniej – odparł, a jego dłoń ponownie przesunęła się po szczęce Sebastiana. Chwilę później znalazła się na jego karku, a Jim zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej, aż do momentu, gdy ich ciała się zetknęły, a usta dzieliło zaledwie parę milimetrów. – Przeszło ci na tyle, że mogę cię pocałować? – spytał, na co Sebastian zamarł, zaskoczony, że Jim w ogóle pyta, bo zwykle po prostu sięgał po niego i brał to, na co miał ochotę, gdy tylko uznał, że może to zrobić. Cała sytuacja z Mycroftem zmieniła więc więcej niż można się było spodziewać, bo nie ruszył się z miejsca, dopóki Sebastian nie skinął głową; wówczas przywarł do niego powoli i łagodnie, układając się przy nim ulegle i czekając na jego ruchy.

Sebastian nie planował mu ulegać, ale nie potrafił odmówić, gdy Jim prosił go bez słów o czułości i pocałunki. Nie inicjował niczego, tylko dopasowywał się do każdego gestu i dotyku, reagował westchnieniami i cichymi jękami, zaciśnięciami palców na skórze Sebastiana i rozchylaniem warg pod jego naporem. Chłonął jego bliskość w kompletnym milczeniu i z zamkniętymi oczami, ale cieszył się nią i nie trzeba było geniusza by dostrzegać, że wszystko to jest dla niego bardziej niż zwykle cenne i stanowi przeciwwagę dla zajścia z Mycroftem.

Całowali się i przytulali przez kilka minut, coraz bardziej sennie i niemrawo; Sebastian co jakiś czas sądził, że za chwilę Jim wymamrocze, że jednak chce już się położyć, toteż kiedy ten odezwał się zupełnie przytomnie, drgnął z zaskoczeniem i dłuższą chwilę próbował zrozumieć, o co konkretnie pyta.

– Hej, Seb… co się z nim stało? – spytał niespodziewanie Jim. – Z tym kotem – uściślił. – Za którymś razem nie wrócił, czy przyszedł w takim stanie, że musieliście go uśpić?

– Wykastrowaliśmy go. Poskutkowało – odparł, na co Jim zamarł, a potem zaśmiał się niepewnie. – Nie tylko przestał szaleć, ale w ogóle przestał wychodzić na dwór. Prawie nie ruszał się z kanapy i gdy tylko byłem w domu, wchodził do mnie na poddasze i ładował mi się na kolana – wzruszył ramionami i przesunął opuszkami palców po włosach Jima, które były teraz zmierzwione i pozlepiane resztkami niezmytego żelu. – Pewnie pamiętał, że wcześniej to ja się nim zajmowałem i miał do mnie sentyment.

– Nie brzmi najgorzej… – westchnął Jim, przysuwając się do niego.

– Po kastracji strasznie utył, więc gdy się na mnie pakował, nie było zbyt wygodnie – stwierdził i roześmiał się, gdy młodszy mężczyzna zerknął w dół, jakby próbował ocenić, ile sam waży i czy czasem nie jest _niewygodny_ gdy siada mu na kolanach.

– A co się z nim stało, _ostatecznie_? – spytał, a Sebastian milczał parę chwil, próbując przypomnieć sobie, kiedy i co dokładnie się stało.

– Ukradłem go z rodzinnego domu na pierwszej przepustce wojskowej i zabrałem do Londynu – odparł w końcu, chociaż tak naprawdę nie był pewny, czy w istocie była to przepustka czy może przerwa w szkoleniach które odbywały się na poligonie w Wielkiej Brytanii. – Gdy mnie nie było, znów zdziczał, bo nikt się nim nie zajmował, a moja matka szczerze go nienawidziła i niemal nie wpuszczała go do domu.

– A potem…? – nacisnął Jim i tym razem nie musiał zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią.

– A potem poderwałem w klubie młodego weterynarza, który zakochał się w tym tłustym potworze i mu go oddałem, zanim musiałem ruszyć za granicę na misję.

– Oddałeś swojego ukochanego kociaka…?! – spytał Jim z oburzeniem.

– Nie był ukochany, po prostu się do niego przyzwyczaiłem, było mi go szkoda i wiedziałem, że nikt poza mną by o niego nie zadbał. To logiczne, że zabrałem go do Londynu, a tam przekazałem go komuś, kto miał dla niego czas i chciał się nim zajmować.

– Skoro jestem kotem, mnie też byś oddał…?

– Nie zamierzam cię oddawać. Ani tym bardziej kastrować – dodał, lekko napierając na niego biodrami; pochylił się w jego stronę, a następnie uciszył go długim pocałunkiem w usta i nie oderwał się od Jima dopóki ten nie zmiękł w jego objęciach. – Daj spokój temu cholernemu kotu. To miała być bajeczka na dobry sen, a nie początek dyskusji.

– Jasne – westchnął Jim, przymykając oczy i tym razem nie zaprotestował, kiedy Sebastian wyciągnął rękę by zgasić światło. Przytulił się do niego mocniej, kuląc przy tym w jego ramionach tak, że wydawał się drobniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Po zaledwie paru minutach jego oddech zaczął zwalniać i pogłębiać się, a Jim był już na granicy snu, kiedy niespodziewanie się odezwał, niewyraźnym głosem i słowami, których zdecydowanie nie był już świadomy. – W Kanadzie kupię ci kota…

Sebastian zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił głowa na te pozbawione sensu słowa. Jakiś czas nie poruszał się i dobrą godzinę nie próbował nawet odpływać w sen, wsłuchany w nierówny oddech Jima. Obaj przespali przez resztę nocy oraz większość poranka niespokojnie i płytko, zaś Sebastian wybudzał się do połowicznej przytomności za każdym razem, gdy ich telefony obwieszczały smsy od zaniepokojonych klientów i członków sieci, którzy już koło siódmej uznali, że najwyższy czas upomnieć się o swojego szefa i doradcę.

Przez kolejnych parę dni ich rozmowy były wyważone i ostrożne; wyciągnęli jeszcze kilka historii z przeszłości, pokazywali sobie na portalach społecznościowych dawnych znajomych i złośliwie komentowali zdjęcia, jakie zamieszczali w sieci. O pracy mówili mniej niż zwykle, o Mycrofcie Holmesie i ostatnich zajściach – w ogóle. Korzystali z letniego słońca przesiadując na tarasie oraz w odświeżonym przez wynajętego człowieka ogrodzie, a Jim żartował sobie, że musi jak najwięcej czasu spędzać na słońcu, aby _łapać witaminę D i szybciej wyładnieć_. Sypiali w jednym łóżku, a Jim grzecznie dawał sobie przemywać zranienia, zmieniać bandaże i po prostu się sobą zajmować.

Stopniowo wszystko się normowało, chociaż niedomówienia i sprawa Holmesa wciąż wisiała między nimi jak cień; Jim udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale zbyt często zawieszał wzrok na ścianie i suficie zupełnie bez powodu na kwadrans lub dłużej. Zaciskał palce na telefonie, patrzył na włączony telewizor – bo nie dało się tego nazwać oglądaniem – i wyrywał z tego stanu dopiero, gdy Sebastian się do niego zbliżał i ściągał do świata żywych ostrożnym dotykiem. Był w subtelny sposób wycofany, zupełnie inaczej niż Sebastian, który z kolei czuł się tak, jakby nastąpiła cisza przed burzą. Rosło  w nim napięcie i złość, z której nie był w stanie się wyżyć, a im dłużej i częściej gryzł się w język, by nie powiedzieć czegoś niestosownego, tym bardziej był wściekły na Mycrofta.

Nadszedł kolejny dzień i poranek, sobotni, ale nieróżniący się niczym od piątków, które dla większości ludzi były imprezowe i poniedziałków, których większość nienawidziła. Dobijała dziewiąta, kiedy Sebastian, po blisko kwadransie wylegiwania się w pościeli, postanowił się podnieść. Pomimo niewyspania, cicho wyplątał się z bezwładnych ramion Jima, a następnie zabrał obie komórki z szafki nocnej i opuścił ich sypialnię. Nastawił w ekspresie kawę, zajrzał do lodówki kilkakrotnie i ostatecznie przyrządził jajecznicę ze wszelkimi resztkami, jakie zdołał znaleźć, spisując w głowie listę zakupów spożywczych, jakie zamierzał zrobić przez Internet. Zasiadł z gotowym posiłkiem w salonie z otwartym laptopem na kolanach i w pierwszej kolejności przejrzał wiadomości na swoim telefonie oraz odpowiedział kilku niecierpliwym klientom; nie miał na to ochoty, ale ponieważ telefon Jima raz po raz się odzywał, postanowił zająć się również jego tematami, aby dać mu wypocząć.

W każdej innej sytuacji zignorowałby wiadomości, o których wiedział, że nie są przeznaczone dla niego, ale kiedy zobaczył nazwisko Mycrofta Holmesa na samym szczycie listy adresatów, coś w nim pękło. Przypomniał sobie, w jakim stanie znalazł Jima w hotelu, wszystkie jego zranienia i ich charakter, absolutną pewność odnośnie tego, co zrobił mu tamten człowiek i w jaki sposób; cisza przed burzą się skończyła, a hamowana przez ostatnie dni wściekłość wreszcie wypłynęła w nim na powierzchnię. Chociaż nie zrobił czegoś podobnego nigdy wcześniej, bo stało to w całkowitej sprzeczności z tym, jak pojmował prawo do prywatności, otworzył wiadomość wysłaną przed niespełna godziną; wpatrywał się w słowa na ekranie i miał wrażenie, że przed oczami robi mu się czerwono z powodu wściekłej furii.

_Odezwij się, jeśli doszedłeś do siebie na tyle, by znów się spotkać._

Holmes musiał przecież wiedzieć, co zrobił i do czego doprowadził Jima, że posunął się za daleko i Sebastian uważał, że choćby w ramach namiastki jakiejś ludzkiej przyzwoitości powinien dać mu spokój. Może i te suche słowa były parodią troski ze strony Holmesa, ale emocjonalnie wiadomość miała dla niego całkiem inny wydźwięk: nie wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna miał jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia, raczej obawiał się z powodów czysto praktycznych, czy nie uszkodził go za bardzo, może chciał się z nim znów zobaczyć i wszystko powtórzyć, może… przerwał ciąg myśli i zacisnął z wściekłością pięści.

W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę rzucić się na niego na oślep, kazać sieci odszukać aktualne miejsce pobytu Holmesa, pojechać do siedziby MI6 czy gdziekolwiek indziej, dorwać go choćby na ulicy pod okiem kamer i tam zamordować gołymi rękami, szybko jednak się uspokoił. Pozbył się również kuszących wizji o zaaranżowaniu zabójstwa przy użyciu broni snajperskiej, bo działanie w takim temacie na własną rękę po prostu nie wchodziło w grę, jeśli traktował swoją pracę poważnie. Wziął głęboki oddech, a następnie wystukał zaledwie parę słów, starając się – czego ostatnio nie zrobił – stworzyć taką wiadomość, jaką mógłby napisać Jim.

_Jestem na mieście. Salon fryzjerski First Barber przy Lower Road za godzinę._

Popatrzył na to krytycznie, a następnie dodał dwa emotikony z automatycznie dostępnych, które Jim często stosował w wiadomościach i kliknął _wyślij_. Dziesięć lat temu sądziłby, że Mycroft, jak każdy geniusz, czyta w myślach i rozpozna telepatycznie, że to nie Jim jest autorem wiadomości, ale przez wszystkie lata, gdy obserwował, jak działają dedukcje, wiele się nauczył. A przede wszystkim zrozumiał, że wybitny intelekt to nie magia. Tak czy inaczej – jego oszustwo zadziałało, bo już po minucie Holmes odpisał, że dotrze tam za godzinę i dwadzieścia minut.

Sebastian uśmiechnął się zimno i rzucił krótkie spojrzenie w kierunku sypialni, z której Jim wciąż się nie ruszył; zostawił na stoliku w salonie krótką kartkę, że wyszedł na zakupy – w końcu on _też_ nie jest jasnowidzem i raczej nie rozpozna kłamstwa po charakterze pisma – a następnie wcisnął do kieszeni spodni jego telefon, swój pozostawiwszy na stoliku. Zabrał ze sobą broń, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby inne środki nie zadziałały; będąc już na wylocie, zerknął za okno, dostrzegając, że pogoda jest niepewna i może zarówno zacząć padać, jak całkowicie się rozpogodzić. Z uporem zignorował pstrokaty parasol, jaki leżał smutno w korytarzu i pospiesznie opuścił ich dom, aby nie dać sobie czasu do namysłu i nie zrezygnować z pomysłu konfrontacji z Mycroftem Holmesem, którego Jim z całą pewności by nie pochwalał.

Czy planował to i czekał na sposobność? Nie, zdecydowanie nie o to chodziło i gdyby nie splot okoliczności, nigdy nie porwałby się na coś, co uważał za tak wątpliwe moralnie i niedorzeczne. Tyle że nadarzyła się niespodziewana okazja, zobaczył tę wiadomość, przypomniał sobie ostatnie dni i dotarło do niego, że gdyby to Jim – mimo że wyglądał naprawdę kiepsko i wciąż odczuwał skutki pobicia – odebrał tę cholerną wiadomość, to poszedłby do Holmesa i dał sobie znów zrobić krzywdę. Sebastian nie umiałby go zatrzymać, a nie był już w stanie dłużej patrzeć na to z boku i tylko w ciszy przytulać go, zmieniać opatrunki i zaciskać usta, by przypadkiem nie nacisnąć na niego słowami zbyt mocno i go nie zranić.

Z Mycroftem nie zamierzał się hamować absolutnie przed niczym poza zabiciem go, chociaż na to ostatnie miał na to ochotę bardziej niż na cokolwiek innego.

 

***

 

Mycroft podejrzewał, że powinien był zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak, gdy Jim zechciał się spotkać niemal natychmiast i podał adres miejsca, w którym dotąd nigdy się nie widzieli. Wskazany zakład fryzjerski był w weekendy nieczynny, jednak kiedy zjawił się na miejscu o wyznaczonym czasie, od razu zorientował się, że ktoś był w środku; lokal pozostawiono otwarty, zaś układ krzeseł i akcesoriów wydawał się prowadzić go na zaplecze ukryte za nierzucającymi się w oczy drzwiami. Trzymał dłoń na klamce, kiedy uderzyła w niego fala niepokoju, ale chociaż był on tak silny, nie wydał mu się wystarczająco racjonalny, by skłonić go do wycofania się.

W jego głowie panował od ich ostatniego spotkania kompletny chaos. Coraz częściej nachodziły go myśli, że nie powinien więcej widywać się z Jimem Moriartym, skoro ten potrafił sprowokować go do niebezpiecznych i obrzydliwych rzeczy – a jednocześnie pragnął spotkania bardziej niż wcześniej. Podświadomie czuł od jakiegoś czasu, że wszystko chyli się ku swemu końcowi i gdy pisał do Jima nie spodziewał się szybkiej odpowiedzi, a wręcz obawiał, że ten zignoruje go całkowicie. Prawdopodobnie zresztą tak byłoby najlepiej dla nich obu: Anthea znów pytała, czy z nim wszystko w porządku, zapewniając jednocześnie, że dementuje wszelkie plotki, miał opóźnienia w pracy, stosy dokumentów na jego biurku nieprzerwanie rosły; on zaś zamiast się nimi zajmować, wychodził z siedziby MI6 na kolejne ciastko albo papierosa, mając pełną świadomość, że to już wykracza poza jego zwyczajowy brak opanowania jeśli chodziło o drobne, uzależniające przyjemności.

Wszystko, co wyczyniał przez ostatnie tygodnie a czego apogeum nadeszło przed kilkoma dniami, oznaczało jedną rzecz: Moriarty sprawiał, że nie był już sobą albo zmienił się w tę wersję siebie, która budziła w nim odrazę. Wszystkie jego działania stały w sprzeczności z moralnością i perfekcją, która była dla niego tak ważna; ośmieszał się, kompromitował i staczał, a ostatnio zachował w sposób prymitywny i żałosny i naprawdę trudno mu było znaleźć na to usprawiedliwienie. Prawdopodobnie dlatego właśnie napisał do Jima i chciał spotkania, chciał go zobaczyć w jednym kawałku, uśmiechniętego kpiąco, kompletnie obojętnego i prowokującego, aby przekonać się, że tak naprawdę nic mu nie zrobił. Oraz, oczywiście… aby wszystko było jak dawniej i okazało się, że w sumie nie zrobił mu krzywdy i niezdrowy romans mógłby dalej trwać. Aby sobie wygarnęli lub to skończyli, aby stało się cokolwiek, przez co będzie mógł przestać zagryzać się z powodu niepewności i wyrzutów sumienia, o których nie wiedział nawet, czy są uzasadnione. Chciał go zobaczyć z jednej strony po to, by upewnić się, że nie zrobił mu prawdziwej krzywdy, z drugiej zaś chciał, aby słowa _czuję się już lepiej_ w ustach Jima oznaczały, że znów zaczną ze sobą sypiać… że dzięki _lepiej_ jeszcze raz poczuje pod palcami jego skórę albo sztywne od żelu włosy, przyciśnie go do dowolnej płaskiej powierzchni i, poruszając się w jego ciele, będzie wpatrywać mu się w oczy oraz nasłuchiwać jęków. Nie musiało być dobrze i właściwie było mu wszystko jedno, jak będzie – pragnął go tak, jak alkoholik pragnący napoju wyskokowego i zaspokajający tę potrzebę najpodlejszym trunkiem, chociaż niegdyś nie tykał niczego poza tymi bardziej szlachetnymi.

Początkowo nie widział w jakim kierunku biegły wypadki, przymykał oczy na oczywistości i uciekał przed prawdą. Teraz jednak dostrzegał, kim się staje, za każdym razem, gdy patrzył w lustro i próbował zmusić się do zimnej racjonalności; czuł do siebie odrazę i w chwilach gdy myślał logicznie pragnął umieć… po prostu skończyć z tym wszystkim. Doznać impulsu, który przywróci mu rozum i zdrowe zmysły, zakaże dalszych spotkań i sprawi, że zapomni o wszystkim, co nawyprawiał w łóżku z tym człowiekiem. Wcześniej nie było to tak jasne, ale ostatnio… jego dłoń zadrżała na klamce, tym razem dlatego, że bał się, iż Jim będzie wyglądać gorzej niż się tego spodziewa… a _le ostatnio_ dotarło do niego wreszcie, że całe to _nadzorowanie_ po stronie Jima nie było do końca świadome, bo mężczyzna po prostu nie rozumiał w pełni, jakie emocje w nim budzi i nie wiedział też chyba, do czego go w końcu doprowadzi. Oczywiście, prowokował go celowo, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak mocno Mycroft musiał zaciskać zęby, jak blisko był czasem rzucenia się na niego nie po to, by go poddusić lecz pozbawić oddechu permanentnie, jaką czuł satysfakcję, gdy, zamroczony wściekłością, widział w jego oczach lęk i ból; potem był samym sobą przerażony, ale w trakcie czuł się spełniony w jakiś obrzydliwy sposób i to jeszcze podsycało u niego spiralę wstydu. Zupełnie wbrew sobie robił to, czego Jim teoretycznie chciał i o co podświadomie się prosił, ale na pewnej płaszczyźnie pojmowania rzeczywistości obaj doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że od dłuższego czasu ich relacja nie miała sensu, bo po prostu nie tego Jim pragnął naprawdę i czego Mycroft by nie zrobił, spotkałoby się to z krytyką. Obaj się męczyli, ale nie potrafił ocenić, który z nich był w gorszej sytuacji; każdy z nich coś odgrywał, jakąś nieistniejącą wersję siebie, która nie była też czymś, czego szukał ten drugi. Jim był lepszym aktorem i… i właściwie nic z tego nie wynikało, bo na pewno nie chciał odgrywać ofiary, a tak właśnie się to skończyło.

Wszystko co się między nimi kotłowało doprowadziło ich obu do sytuacji sprzed kilku dni, kiedy całe zniechęcenie, chłód i prowokacje Jima sprawiły, że tamy Mycrofta pękły. Nie potrafił zaspokoić jego niedopowiedzianych pragnień, więc spełnił te najskrytsze z własnych i natychmiast okazało się, że był to błąd, a wyrzuty sumienia wielokrotnie przewyższyły swą mocą chwilową satysfakcję. Teraz zaś mieli spotkać się ponownie, może wreszcie coś sobie wyjaśnić bez masek i wyprostować niedomówienia oraz po prostu _coś z tym zrobić_ i dlatego właśnie odgonił bezsensowne lęki, nacisnął klamkę i popchnął drzwi.

Nie zdołał pomyśleć o niczym więcej, bo gdy tylko zrobił krok do środka, poczuł uderzenie w bok głowy tak mocne, że niemal zwaliło go z nóg; zachwiał się, a wówczas ktoś podciął mu nogi i Mycroft boleśnie upadł na wykafelkowaną podłogę zaplecza, które moment później zostało rozjaśnione zimnym światłem jarzeniówki.

– Nie waż się podnosić – usłyszał nad sobą moment później, gdy tylko drzwi zostały zatrzaśnięte i zablokowane. Spróbował unieść głowę i skupić wzrok, ale kręciło mu się w głowie na tyle, że zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę, zanim rozpoznał twarz stojącego nad nim mężczyzny. Zbladł, gdy zorientował się, że oto znalazł się zamknięty w jakimś nieczynnym lokalu z zakochanym pieskiem Jima Moriarty’ego, który wydawał się wyższy i znacznie potężniej zbudowany niż w klubie, patrzył na niego z chęcią mordu w oczach, a dodatkowo trzymał pistolet w sposób, który jasno pokazywał, że opanował posługiwanie się bronią do perfekcji. Mycroft doskonale znał ten typ człowieka i nie zamierzał nawet próbować wmawiać sobie, że w bezpośrednim starciu miałby z nim jakiekolwiek starcie i gdy dotarło do niego w pełni, co to oznacza, wszystkie filozoficzne rozważania sprzed paru chwil w jednej chwili musiały być odsunięte na bok. – Cofnij się pod ścianę i trzymaj ręce przed sobą – dodał mężczyzna i cofnął się o krok, wygodnie opierając plecami o zamknięte drzwi. – Na co czekasz? Mam ci coś odstrzelić, żebyś zrozumiał, co do ciebie mówię? – warknął, mrużąc oczy i dopiero wówczas Mycroft drgnął i, biorąc jego słowa na poważnie i nie podnosząc się z podłogi, wykonał jego polecenie.

– Gdybyś zamierzał mnie zastrzelić, już bym nie żył – zauważył, na co mężczyzna parsknął krótkim, lodowatym śmiechem, niebezpiecznie przypominającym najbardziej niebezpieczne wcielenia Moriarty’ego i... wzrok Mycrofta wyostrzył się i po chwilowym zamroczeniu zaczął znów widzieć normalnie, dostrzegł w pełni rysy tego człowieka, całą jego postawę, mimikę, strój, kształt i barwę oczu, a wówczas dedukcje, silne, jednoznaczne i niemożliwe do opanowania zaczęły zalewać jego umysł tak gwałtownie, że spowodowało to efekt bardziej piorunujący niż uderzenie w głowę sprzed kilkunastu sekund.

Wpatrywał się w niego kompletnie zszokowany, bo same oczy blondyna były zupełnie _inne_ od wszystkiego, czego się spodziewał; nie było w nich krzty łagodności, jaką zobaczył w klubie i teraz z całą pewnością bliższy był amstaffa niż labradora. Jego spojrzenie było wściekłe, zimne i groźne i wskazywało, że jest zdolny do wszystkiego, że był cholernym psem obronnym, który właśnie uznał, że niepowołana osoba wkroczyła na jego teren. Był niebezpieczny w najbardziej oczywisty i nieskomplikowany sposób; był ponadprzeciętnie silny, wysportowany i pozbawiony oporów moralnych, jeśli chodziło o ochronę rzeczy i ludzi, których zobowiązał się bronić. Oczywiście, Mycroft sam _również_ czuł się _silny i groźny_ , Jim czasem go przerażał, gdy zachowywał się jak psychol, chichotał bez powodu albo stawał kompletnie nieobecny we wszystkich tych momentach, gdy nie było wiadomo, co właściwie myśli. Zdarzało mu się bać ludzi genialnych, manipulantów i głupców z władzą, nawet jeśli fizycznie byli słabi, jednak z nimi mógł postępować powoli i metodycznie, teraz zaś znalazł się w _tu i teraz_ gdzie w każdej chwili mogła stać mu się krzywda, a druga strona życzyła mu źle, mogła go poturbować i zabić i każdym gestem to pokazywała bez głupawych gierek w stylu Moriarty’ego. Ten facet był otwartą księgą, a w tym momencie był wściekły, swojego szefa kochał aż do bólu, zrobiłby dla niego wszystko i pragnął dla niego zabijać; chociaż Mycroft nigdy nie przyznawał się do tego nawet przed samym sobą, konfrontacje z takimi właśnie ludźmi sprawiały, że tak szybko zrezygnował z pracy agenta, wmawiając sobie i całemu światu, że dyplomacja interesuje go bardziej niż walka.

Otrząsnął się ze przebłysku prywatnych wspomnień i spróbował dotrzeć do kolejnej płaszczyzny stojącego po drugiej stronie magazynku mężczyzny; wydawał się… to było dość dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co o nim wiedział i to, co zobaczył w klubie… wydawał się bardziej dominujący niż powinien być, skoro zaślepiły go sentymenty i dał sobą pomiatać emocjonalnie komuś jak Jim Moriarty. Ten człowiek wcale nie był słaby, ani fizycznie ani psychicznie, prawdopodobnie był w pewnych aspektach – i akurat tu nie chodziło o mięśnie – silniejszy zarówno od Jima jak samego Mycrofta. Wiedział, że by go nie polubił, bo było w nim coś, co nie tylko go odstraszało ale też mierziło, w tej niedbałości, pozbawionej sensu wierności w stosunku do dziecinnego psychopaty, w jego pozornie nonszalanckiej pozycji, która w istocie była napięciem, z którego w każdej chwili mógł przejść w tryb walki. Mężczyzna, pomimo licznych sprzeczności, był coraz bardziej przejrzysty i oczywisty i samym spojrzeniem pokazał w parę chwil więcej, niż ktoś jak Jim potrafił ujawnić przez wiele godzin. Był po prostu szczery z samym sobą jeśli chodziło o emocje, przyszedł tu spontanicznie, niczego nie planował. Jego uczucia były jasne, ale dziwaczne, bo Mycroft mógł znać jego motywacje, ale im dłużej na niego patrzył, tym bardziej nie rozumiał, po prostu _nie mógł ogarnąć_ , co ten człowiek robił z Jimem.

Przyglądał mu się nachalnie i gdy już doszedł do siebie po dostrzeżeniu, że w klubie pomylił się co do niego w wielu kwestiach, spadły na niego kolejne oczywistości; jasne, tam widział go tylko przez moment, wydał mu się łagodny i po prostu _przystojny_ , ale gdy teraz na niego patrzył to było coś więcej, znacznie więcej. Trudno było uwierzyć, że mężczyzna tego rodzaju zainteresował się zupełnie przeciętnie wyglądającym, niskim i niezbyt ciekawym fizycznie Moriartym i nie tylko z nim sypiał, ale też miał do niego ogromną słabość, która zmieniła się w pełnym momencie w miłość. Nie starał się wyglądać dobrze, a mimo to był zjawiskowy nawet w starych dżinsach, wyciągniętym t-shircie i cienkiej kurtce, która mogła pochodzić z lumpeksu albo być kupiona w sieciówce wiele sezonów temu. Jego ubranie było zupełnie niedbałe, a poszczególne jego elementy nawet do siebie nie pasowały, miał nieuczesane włosy, które domagały się od miesiąca dobrego fryzjera, a dodatkowo nie był zbyt dokładnie ogolony, coś, na coś Mycroft miał absolutną alergię i co doprowadzało go do furii nawet u obcych facetów. Blondyn kompletnie nie przejmował się wyglądem i pokazywał to wręcz ostentacyjnie, a mimo to bił na głowę zarówno Jima jak jego, nawet w ich najbardziej wystaranych wersjach, gdzie buty kosztowały średnią krajową, a garnitur był dopasowywany przez krawca. Budził złość, zawiść i zazdrość na tyle silne, że – mimo iż przy ich orientacji powinien mieć do niego odczucia innego rodzaju – wolałby pociąć mu tę idealną twarz tępym scyzorykiem niż się z nim przespać.

Przełknął ślinę, gdy uświadomił sobie to wszystko, ale nie minęła sekunda, a jego dedukcje, w których trochę za bardzo zapętlił się w fizyczności, weszły na kolejną płaszczyznę: oto dotarło do niego, że cudowny piesek Moriarty’ego nie był szaleńcem, był racjonalny w najbardziej zrównoważony sposób z możliwych i za bardzo rozumiał konsekwencje, by porwać się na zabicie kogoś jak Mycroft Holmes w okolicznościach, w jakich się znaleźli. Zrobiłby to, gdyby w danym momencie stanowił dla Jima bezpośrednie zagrożenie, ale teraz chciał czegoś innego i najwyraźniej jednak czekał na jego ruch.

– Doszedłeś do siebie na tyle, by rozmawiać, czy zamierzasz się na mnie gapić? – odezwał się niespodziewanie, uśmiechając się w sposób, który sprawiał, że Mycroft zaczął powątpiewać w swoją pewność odnośnie jego zdrowia psychicznego. Moment później zmrużył oczy i przekręcił się odrobinę, tak, że jego mięśnie na klatce piersiowej odznaczyły się wyraźniej, jakby chciał pokazać nie tyle swoją siłę i warunki fizyczne, co fakt, że jest wysportowanym, przystojnym facetem. Mycrofta uderzyło, że nie robił tego w naturalny i nieświadomy sposób, że było to celowym zabiegiem, chociaż zdecydowanie nie był on człowiekiem, który wykorzystuje na co dzień swój wygląd, ale w wyjątkowych sytuacjach zdarza mu się to, gdy chce onieśmielić kogoś, kto nie może się z nim w tym zakresie równać. Jeśli wcześniej go nie lubił, to w tym momencie niechęć do tego przystojniaczka z nadmiarem emocji i mięśni osiągnęła apogeum.

– Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego nie próbujesz mnie zabić – odparł beznamiętnie, wpatrując się w regularną twarz, na której pojawił się po tych słowach kpiący wyraz. – Zabijasz na zlecenie, ale nie zaplanowałbyś morderstwa samodzielnie i za plecami swojego szefa.  

– Gdy odzywasz się do mnie w taki sposób, przypomina mi się, że chociaż nie przepadam za planowaniem, spokojnie mógłbym zabić kogoś, komu wydaje się, że jest niewinny, _w afekcie_. Pewnie powinienem był to zrobić w klubie, gdzie mnie zobaczyłeś. Albo w hotelu, gdzie się spotkaliście – zakończył cichym, ostrzegawczym tonem.

– Przyjechałeś po niego – stwierdził Mycroft, przypominając sobie tamtą sytuację i uświadamiając, że przecież było to logiczne i powinien od razu to wykryć. W innych okolicznościach przeklinałby się w myślach, że coś takiego przegapił, ale teraz lęki i złość przyćmiły całkiem sporo standardowych u niego emocji.

– Nie był w stanie wrócić do domu – potwierdził jego przypuszczenia blondyn. – Naprawdę… żałuję, że wtedy się ciebie nie pozbyłem.

– Nie pozwoliłby ci, żebyś…

– Doprowadziłeś go do stanu, gdzie nie powiedziałby ani słowa, choćbym oznajmił, że zamierzam w ramach zemsty wysadzić parlament – przerwał mu ostro i obrócił pistolet wokół palca w niby obojętnym, ale wymownym geście. – A nie poszedłem do ciebie tylko dlatego, że ważniejsze było się nim zająć – dodał i lekko oparł się wolną dłonią o zawalony akcesoriami fryzjerskimi blat, wypychając przy tym biodro o przodu w spokojnej i zrelaksowanej pozie, widać jednak było, że nawet na moment nie stracił czujności. – Narobiłbym sobie i jemu kłopotów, więc pewnie dobrze, że jednak do ciebie nie poszedłem, a potem się uspokoiłem na tyle, by nie mrowiły mnie palce za każdym razem, gdy na niego spojrzałem i widziałem, co mu zrobiłeś – zakończył, a jego jasne oczy zabłysły ostrzegawczo, całe ciało zaś spięło się tak, jakby oczekiwał, iż Mycroft powie coś niewłaściwego i da mu pretekst, by pociągnął za spust. Widział jednak w jego oczach, że o ile sytuacja nie stanie się ekstremalne, nie zrobi tego i że nie po to tu przyszedł.

– Nie zamierzałem robić mu krzywdy – powiedział, względnie spokojnie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że miał przed sobą uzbrojonego faceta, z którego szefem i kochankiem miał romans. Nie do końca zależało mu, aby brzmieć na skruszonego i w efekcie w jego własnych uszach zabrzmiało to raczej jak wymówka, w którą sam nie wierzy, niż usprawiedliwienie.

– Ale zrobiłeś – warknął blondyn, po czym wziął głęboki oddech, którym prawdopodobnie chciał się uspokoić. – I proszę, nie wciskaj mi kitów, że ty nie byłeś sobą i on nie był sobą i to _tylko_ dlatego _tak jakoś wyszło_ , bo naprawdę nie mam ochoty tego słuchać. Zdziwiony, że to widzę? – rzucił kpiąco, gdy zobaczył w oczach Mycrofta zaskoczenie. – Spędzam z nim tyle czasu, że pewnych rzeczy z tego waszego magicznego dedukowania zdołałem się nauczyć. Wiem, jaki jesteś i wiem, że nigdy z nikim się tak nie zachowałeś, ale to nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

– Prowokował mnie i chciał, żebym…

– W tamtym momencie też chciał? – uciął ze złością.

– Sam twierdził, że chce, by ktoś go tak potraktował – wyrzucił z siebie i tym razem zabrzmiał jeszcze gorzej: nie jakby się tłumaczył, lecz _dąsał_ , co rozwścieczyło drugiego mężczyznę i po raz pierwszy zupełnie przestał panować nad swoim tonem.

– Bo ja mu tego nie zrobię?! – syknął, unosząc głos. – Mistrz dedukcji, kolejny pieprzony geniusz! – Uderzył zamkniętą pięścią blat i spojrzał na niego z wściekłością. – Gdybyś chociaż przez moment umiał dostrzegać, zamiast tylko patrzeć, to zrozumiałbyś, że zachcianek niektórych ludzi nie można spełniać i skoro masz tego swojego zaćpanego braciszka, powinieneś wiedzieć o tym najlepiej!

– Jeśli znałbyś go tak świetnie, nie przyszedłby do mnie – odparował, poirytowany, że zwykły pionek, nieważne, jak przystojny, silny i względnie inteligentny, próbuje go pouczać. – Musi naprawdę czegoś ci brakować, skoro mając twoje sentymenty i oddanie przyszedł do kogoś jak ja. Co jest z tobą nie tak, że mając taki wygląd i niby znając go tak świetnie, nie potrafiłeś sprawić, żeby nie chciał nikogo poza tobą? – spytał sucho i nie zdziwiło go zupełnie, że blondyn zacisnął zęby i nie odezwał się ani słowem. – Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Po co to spotkanie? Co niby mam ci powiedzieć?

– Gdybym nie to, że ja odebrałem wiadomość, przyjechałby do ciebie i znów dał zrobić z siebie miazgę – odparł, nie odpowiadając wprost na pytanie. – Nie zamierzam więcej na to pozwalać i _dlatego_ przyszedłem za niego.

– Za jego plecami – zauważył Mycroft, a mężczyzna nawet nie silił się, by zaprzeczyć. – Tym razem nie dał ci telefonu, żebyś ze mną korespondował – dodał i tym razem wydawało się, że zaskoczył go swoimi dedukcjami. – Czego chcesz? Zmusić mnie, żebym więcej to niego nie dzwonił, to dla mnie jasne. Ale co zamierzasz zrobić, żebym posłuchał? Zagrozisz, że stłuczesz mnie na śmierć, jak nie obiecam, że dam mu spokój? Zaszantażujesz czymś?

– Nie uwierzyłbym w żadne słowo, które miałbym na tobie wymusić siłą. Rząd płaci ci za kłamstwa, a ja nie zamierzam ci wmawiać, że jestem w stanie ocenić, czy blefujesz czy mówisz prawdę.

– Więc nie do końca rozumiem… – zaczął i zamarł, gdy mężczyzna oderwał się od ściany i zbliżył się do niego o dwa kroki – jak wyobrażasz sobie naszą rozmowę, skoro nie zamierzasz zmuszać mnie do składania obietnic, których szczerości nie potrafisz ocenić i sam to przyznajesz.

– Miałem kilka pomysłów, gdy tu jechałem – oznajmił, stając tuż nad nim, a potem niespodziewanie pochylił się, chwycił Mycrofta za kołnierz i jedną ręką poderwał do pozycji stojącej; zrobił to gestem tak płynnym, że mężczyzna zdołał tylko jęknąć z zaskoczenia i strachu, bo oto człowiek trenowany na ochroniarza i zabójcę podniósł go jak szmacianą lalkę bez najmniejszego wysiłku i wpatrywał się w niego krytycznie, jakby miał w oczach czytnik, którym ocenił już jego warunki fizyczne i uznał go za nawet mniejsze wyzwanie niż się spodziewał. Przycisnął jego szyję do ściany robiąc to tak, jakby nie wymagało to od niego żadnego wysiłku i parsknął głośnym śmiechem, kiedy Mycroft ze strachem pochwycił obiema dłońmi jego przedramię, gdy zaczęło brakować mu tlenu. – Jim miał rację, używasz całego pięknego sprzętu do ćwiczeń tylko jako ozdoby. Blady, wymoczkowaty, starszy pan zza biurka. Jak ty mogłeś kiedykolwiek pracować w służbach specjalnych? Przecież nie da się _aż tak_ zaniedbać – oznajmił i mocniej ścisnął palce, tylko jednak po to, by sekundę później bez ostrzeżenie puścić go, tak, że pozbawiony tlenu Mycroft stracił równowagę i zaczął osuwać się na podłogę.

To wtedy blondyn przytrzymał go ręką, w której trzymał pistolet, a lewą – która nie była jego dominującą i musiała być słabsza – zamachnął się i strzelił go pięścią w szczękę. Mocno, bez zahamowań i na tyle skutecznie, że Mycroftowi momentalnie zrobiło się słabo. Zgiął się w pół, gdy moment później otrzymał potężny cios w bok, a potem nastąpił kolejny, w łopatkę, który zwalił go na kolana. Uniósł wzrok, przerażony, że może jednak mężczyzna przyjechał tu zatłuc go na śmierć i tylko zabawiał go rozmową, by sobie z niego kpić, jak kocur zabawiający się z piszczącą myszą, zanim ją zagryzie; spodziewał się kolejnego ciosu, a trening sprzed lat podsunął mu wszystkie scenariusze, jak najskuteczniej można było znokautować obolałego faceta, który, kompletnie pozbawiony sił, klęczał na podłodze z krwawiącą wargą i nosem, rozbitymi kolanami i prawdopodobnie naruszonym barkiem.

Gdyby to on był na górze, miał przewagę i w ogóle był w stanie walczyć, pewnie kopnąłby ofiarę w twarz albo krocze, zwalił ją na ziemię, a następnie zadał serię ciosów w brzuch i nerki, pomiędzy nogi, w kości ogonową i zgięcia kolan. W zależności od tego, co chciałby osiągnąć, zadawałby ciosy mające rozbić drugą stronę psychicznie albo czyniące mu szkody bardziej permanentne. Zgniatałby palce i nadgarstki, może wybijał zęby, z całą pewnością postarałby się o strzaskany nos i żebra… wszystkie te obrazy przewijały się przez jego umysł, bo doskonale wiedział, jak można było kogoś torturować i spodziewał się wszystkiego, każdej z tych rzeczy z osobna, a w przypływie histerii – cichej, rozgrywającej się tylko w jego głowie – gdzie wiedział, że nie ma żadnych szans się obronić, umysł podsuwał mu dziwaczne informacje… cennik ortodontyczny, numer telefonu do prywatnego lekarza, dokładny adres wszystkich czterech gabinetów chirurgii plastycznej, z jakiej korzystali pracownicy MI6, gdy musieli składać sobie nosy i pozbywać się blizn na twarzach.

Czekał na ciosy, ale mijały sekundy, a po tych trzech nie następowały kolejne. Słyszał ciężki oddech wiszącego nad nim mężczyzny, czuł, jak kilka punktów w jego ciele pulsuje paskudnym bólem i widział krew, która kapała z jego nosa na paskudne, tanie kafelki. Nic się jednak nie działo, cisza aż świdrowała mu w uszach i w pewnym sensie czekał, aż coś w końcu ruszy, bo przedłużające się zawieszenie w strachu było gorsze niż same uderzenia.

– Niewiele rzeczy sprawiłoby mi teraz taką radość, jak stłuczenie cię do nieprzytomności i zostawienie tutaj – odezwał się mężczyzna, a jego głos, o dziwno, brzmiał spokojnie i pozbawiony był szorstkości i ironii. Był wręcz łagodny, pasujący do tego, co Mycroft zobaczył w klubie i gdy odważył się podnieść głowę, blondyn bardziej przypominał tamtą właśnie wersję siebie niż wściekłego ochroniarza, któremu ktoś popsuł ukochanego. – Tyle że widzisz… w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie mam zwyczaju bić w prywatnych sytuacjach ludzi, którzy nie mają ze mną żadnych szans, bez względu na to, jak bardzo mnie prowokowali i jak nie byłbym na nich wściekły. Dla mnie jesteś nikim i zgniótłbym cię małym palcem, ale Jim i tak jest przy tobie pieprzonym krasnalem z rękami dziecka, który nie umie się bronić ani fizycznie ani psychicznie. Chciałeś chyba pogróżek, więc proszę bardzo, może coś takiego: jak znów go skrzywdzisz, to znajdę cię, bez względu na to, jak bardzo spróbujesz się przede mną ukrywać. A potem zmienię się w wyrzuconego z armii psychola, którego Jim Moriarty zatrudnił sobie w charakterze ochroniarza i całkowicie _służbowo_ obedrę cię ze skóry i rozkoszując się każdą sekundą.

– Więc jednak pogróżki i oczekiwanie na obietnice? – wychrypiał Mycroft i odkaszlnął, wypluwając nieco krwi z ust. – Wiem, co możesz mi zrobić, ale jak niby mam cię przekonać, że gdy stąd wyjdziemy, nie każę cię znaleźć i aresztować?

– Nie potrzebuję twoich obietnic – oznajmił z tym swoim dziwnym spokojem, po czym skinął na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem, aby Mycroft podniósł się do pozycji stojącej; co zszokowało go do głębi, nie wydawał się wcale szczęśliwy, gdy dostrzegł, że mężczyzna kuleje i że wystarczyło kilka uderzeń, by wyglądał naprawdę źle. Po chwili jego twarz stała się ponownie chłodna, na tyle neutralna, że nawet Mycroft z trudem dostrzegał emocje, które blondyn chciał ukryć, chociaż ten nie był przecież geniuszem ani socjopatycznym aktorem. – Człowieku, pobiłeś i prawdopodobnie zgwałciłeś niezrównoważonego małego psychola sięgającego ci jakoś do brody – oznajmił cichym, niskim głosem, w którym po chwili pojawił się cień kpiny i złości jednocześnie. – _Praworządny żołnierzyk_ _MI6_ , ale tylko dopóki nie zamykają się za tobą drzwi sypialni. Jak możesz po czymś takim patrzeć w lustro? Sądzisz, że muszę ci czymkolwiek grozić? Nie ogarniasz tą swoją wielką głowę, co zrobiłeś? To nie były służby specjalne, niebezpieczny kryminalista na przesłuchaniu, a wszystko pobłogosławione ręką królowej…!  – na chwilę podniósł głos, a potem wziął głęboki oddech i cofnął się pod ścianę z zaciśniętymi pięściami, jakby walczył z sobą, by nie użyć jednak pistoletu, który w międzyczasie przypiął do paska. – Gdy chodziłeś z nim do łóżka, to ty nie byłeś górą lodową i brytyjskim rządem, a on nie był szefem sieci przestępczej. Byliście parą _niby to geniuszy_ , którzy nie byli w stanie się porozumieć i zamiast dać sobie spokój, szukali w sobie nawzajem rzeczy, których tam po prostu nie było.

– Jestem tak samo winny jak on – spróbował zaprotestować Mycroft, lecz zabrzmiało to zupełnie płasko i żałośnie.

– Tyle że on leży wciąż w moim łóżku i zbyt często gapi się w sufit i psychicznie nie dojdzie do siebie całkowicie jeszcze wiele dni, bo cholernie ciężko jest wmówić samemu sobie, że nic się nie stało, gdy ktoś zmusił cię do seksu. A ty przychodzisz tu, patrzysz na mnie tymi rybimi ślepiami i nie wierzysz, że ktoś jest w stanie rzucić ci taką prawdę w twarz. _Zgwałciłeś kogoś._ Jak się z tym czujesz? On się męczy jak zranione dziecko a ty przybiegłeś tu i liczyłeś na powtórkę, że niby zaburzony dzieciak znów da się przelecieć bez słowa sprzeciwu, chociaż robi mu się niedobrze na twój widok. Powiedz mi, na litość, nie widzisz tego? Jak to świadczy o tobie? I jak o nim…?

– Przyszedłeś żebyś się mścił próbując budzić we mnie wyrzuty sumienia? – wydusił, ocierając zakrwawiony podbródek i starając z całych sił nie pokazywać, jak bardzo słowa drugiego mężczyzny go rozbiły. Sądząc po minie blondyna, nie dał się nabrać na jego pozorny spokój i doskonale dostrzegł, że parę słów kluczy wystarczyło, by wbić nóż prosto w sumienie Mycrofta Holmesa, rozbijając tym całe jego poczucie życia w jedyny słuszny sposób na maleńkie kawałki.

– Nie muszę próbować, udało mi się – oznajmił i wydał z siebie krótkie prychnięcie. – Chyba cały czas czekasz na pogróżki, bo teoretycznie _mógłbym_ nakłonić Jima, by przybrał jakąś swoją rolę i podał naszym przyjaciołom z gazet informację o tym, co zrobił mu Mycroft Holmes – stwierdził, a Mycroft momentalnie pobladł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to również była prawda. – Ale nie zamierzam opowiadać ci bujd, bo nie jestem nim ani tobą. Nie namówiłbym go do czegoś takiego, chociaż wiem, że byłby gotowy to zrobić a nawet spreparować wiarygodne dowody, bo w końcu tym się trudni sieć. Wiesz, czemu tego nie zrobię? – rzucił, a Mycroft martwo pokręcił głową. – Bo widzisz… nie potrzebuję wyciągać armat, gdy starczą słowa. Gdybyś do niego napisał, bo może jednak nie przekonałem cię _wystarczająco_ , pewnie przyjechałby do ciebie i zrobił, o co poprosisz. Nie muszę ci grozić, bo gdy się jeszcze spotkacie, gdy tylko znów go zobaczysz, przypomnisz sobie tę rozmowę i fakt, że zwykły piesek przejrzał, jakim wypranym z moralności skurwysynem jesteś, a ty nie będziesz już w stanie tego wypierać.

– To wszystko…? – spytał ledwo słyszalnie Mycroft, gdy blondyn zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę.

– Zostało najważniejsze, więc posłuchaj uważnie – odparł powoli, jakby nie był do końca przekonany, czy to również powinien mu zdradzać. – Właśnie _tego_ chciał ten kretyn: popsuć cię i patrzeć, jak się staczasz moralnie, nawet jeśli miałby za to cierpieć. Byłeś dla niego wyzwaniem, najbardziej praworządnym i sztywnym kolesiem jakiego znał i chciał ci zniszczyć tą całą poukładaną sztywność… wiesz, coś jak poderwać na imprezie największą cnotkę, pewnie tak na to patrzył. Osobiście uważam to za absurdalne, ale pewnie jak zwykle nie zrozumiałem wielkich spraw geniuszy.

– Nie wierzę, że chodziło mu tylko o… – zaczął, lecz głośny śmiech drugiego mężczyzny nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

– Czy ty naprawdę nie wiesz, z kim miałeś do czynienia? Nie pamiętasz, co dał sobie zrobić w siedzibie MI6? Z tobą było tak samo, tyle że nie przewidział, że w rozwaleniu ci moralności będzie aż tak skuteczny – powiedział i wzruszył ramionami, a jego spojrzenie stało się odległe. – Nie mam ci już nic więcej do powiedzenia. Chyba że coś jeszcze chcesz usłyszeć. Chcesz?

– Sądzisz, że po prostu nie _zadzwonię do niego nigdy więcej_ tylko dlatego, że powiedziałeś mi parę słów prawdy, nie stawiając nawet ultimatum? – spytał i momentalnie pożałował swoich słów, kiedy dostrzegł, jak blondyn mruży oczy i zaciska pięści.

– Nie, to jasne. Zagryzłbyś się, odmawiając sobie czegokolwiek tylko dzięki silnej woli – warknął, ale po chwili uśmiechnął ironicznie, jego dłonie powoli się rozluźniły, zaś wzrok skierował się na jego brzuch, jakby mężczyzna wiedział o jego problemach z dietą… cóż, prawdopodobnie _wiedział_ od Jima, lecz kpina w jego oczach i tak sprawiła, że Mycroft był bliski zapadnięcia się pod ziemię ze wstydu, że ktoś z jednej strony tak mało ważny a z drugiej tak przystojny wypomina mu słabostki. – Sporo mi o tobie opowiadał i trochę cię dzięki temu poznałem.

– Macie tak mało tematów do rozmowy, że mówicie o mnie? – rzucił w desperackiej potrzebie zmiany tematu, na co blondyn uniósł brwi z politowaniem i nawet nie skomentował tej wypowiedzi.

– Najłatwiej byłoby ci uciec przed nim za granicę jeszcze raz, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to by ci nie pomogło na dłuższą metę. Gdyby to on do ciebie pisał, trudno byłoby ci go ignorować i wykręcać się od spotkać, bo to nie jest w twoim stylu. Nie masz zbyt wielu możliwości, prawda? – rzucił i zrobił krok w jego stronę. – A ponieważ wiesz, że wygrał i że z każdym spotkaniem tylko rozpieprzałby cię bardziej, zrobisz coś, co zamknie tę sprawę, bo półśrodki i obiecywanie sobie, że następnym razem nad sobą zapanujesz, nie mają sensu. Dlatego właśnie gdy już skończysz się zagryzać i wahać, napiszesz mu że to koniec… bo po prostu wiesz, że mam rację i że to jedyne rozwiązanie. Wiesz, co zrobiłeś i wiesz, że jeśli taki _nikt_ jak ja to zobaczył, to każdy inny może dostrzec w twoich oczach, do czego jesteś zdolny. Ta twoja asystentka, współpracownicy, mamusia… Jim wspominał, że jest tak genialna jak ty. Nie zapominajmy o braciszku-detektywie, który też umie patrzeć. Cała lista osób, które w końcu cię przejrzą i w przypadku każdej z nich, spaliłbyś się ze wstydu, gdyby zobaczyły, co zrobiłeś i komu – zakończył i przekręcił głowę, z satysfakcją wpatrując się w Mycrofta, gdy ten zbladł i powoli usiadł na krześle.

– Wścieknie się na ciebie, gdy się dowie, że tu byłeś – stwierdził cicho i uniósł wzrok, by dostrzec, że twarz blondyna na moment ścina się w nieprzyjemnym skurczu.

– Liczyłem się z tym przychodząc tutaj. Ale bardziej zależy mi na jego bezpieczeństwie niż na… – zająknął się – na czymkolwiek innym. _Mieliście na tyle mało tematów do rozmowy, że na pewno mówiliście o mnie_ – sparafrazował jego wcześniejsze słowa i uśmiechnął się blado. – Nie jest dla ciebie żadnym zaskoczeniem, że jest dla mnie naprawdę cenny, za to ja dla niego prawie w ogóle.

– Nie. Nie jest – rzucił bezmyślnie i w dodatku niezgodnie z prawdą, a gdy dostrzegł, że mężczyzna kładzie dłoń na klamce, postanowił spytać o coś jeszcze, chociaż teraz, gdy człowiek, którego szukał tyle czasu sam do niego przyszedł i nie tylko nie okazał się słabym punktem Moriarty’ego, ale wręcz jego siłą, nie miało to już większego znaczenia. – Powiedz mi, co ty w nim widzisz? Pytam z czystej ciekawości.

– To nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

– Po prostu nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego były żołnierz o wyglądzie modela stoczył się tak bardzo, że zakochał się w dziecinnym wariacie z zaburzeniami osobowości i krzywymi zębami – powiedział w nagłym przypływie odwagi, której przez większość spotkania mu brakowało. – Nawet jeśli usunięto cię z wojska dyscyplinarnie, poradziłbyś sobie i mógłbyś znaleźć kogoś normalnego, zwyczajnego i bezpiecznego, kim nie musiałbyś się zajmować jak dzieckiem i kto by docenił, jaki jesteś, w przeciwieństwie do niego.

– Po prostu jestem z nim szczęśliwy – odparł wprost i zaśmiał się dziwnie, jakby faktycznie bawiło go, że odpowiedź jest tak łatwa i oczywista. – Nie potrzebuję gierek siłowych ani zabaw w uległość i dominację, w których parodię graliście. Może po prostu lubię zajmować się dziecinnymi psycholami. A może lubię, że ktoś jest emocjonalnie niesamodzielny i na pewnych płaszczyznach bezbronny i zależny ode mnie. Ale nie widzę sensu, by ci to tłumaczyć, bo sam nigdy nie chciałeś mieć nikogo, kim trzeba się opiekować. Nie rozpatrujesz rzeczywistości w taki sposób i po prostu nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz. – Otworzył drzwi, ale nie wyszedł od razu, lecz parę chwil wpatrywał się w Mycrofta. – Apteczka jest w szafie w rogu, druga półka od góry. Raczej nie naruszyłem ci chrząstki w nosie, więc możesz oszczędzić sobie kompromitacji u lekarza. Nie wydaje mi się też, że będziesz musiał szyć wargę, ale zatamuj to, zanim wyjdziesz, bo paskudnie krwawi. – Zamilkł na moment i zrobił pierwszy krok na zewnątrz. – Mam nadzieję, że więcej się nie zobaczymy – zakończył, a chwilę później zniknął za drzwiami i, na ile Mycroft zdołał zorientować się po odgłosach, pospiesznie opuścił lokal.

Po wyjściu podwładnego i kochanka Moriarty’ego, długo nie ruszał się z miejsca, wpatrując się martwo w swoje dłonie, plamy krwi na podłodze i te na jego koszuli. Analizował każde słowo, jakie usłyszał, stając się coraz bardziej odrętwiały i zimny. Cofał się w pałac myśli przed emocjami coraz głębiej, aż do momentu, gdzie osiągnął spokój i bezpieczeństwo i wydawało się, że nie są w stanie go dosięgnąć. W pewnym momencie jak na autopilocie podniósł się z miejsca, wyciągnął apteczkę ze wskazanego miejsca i doprowadził się do porządku; umył podłogę, użył środka dezynfekującego, wsunąwszy na dłonie jednorazowe rękawiczki, postarał się wytrzeć  wszystkie miejsca, których dotknął, aby pozbyć się wszelkich śladów swojej obecności tutaj.

Tego dnia Mycroft Holmes nie wrócił do swojego biura w MI6, wymawiając się Anthei silną migreną, ale obiecując jej, że następnego dnia weźmie się do pracy, bo zamierza zamknąć problematyczne kwestie, które w ostatnim czasie spędzały mu sen w z powiek. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to ostatnie musi zrobić, a wszystko, co usłyszał od pieska Moriarty’ego było zbyt prawdziwe, by to zignorować ze względu na dumę czy cokolwiek innego. Tak, świadomość, że zmusił kogoś do seksu siłą była obrzydliwa, wiedział, że nigdy nie poniesie konsekwencji ale wiedział też, że będzie musiało upłynąć dużo wody, zanim pogodzi się z myślą, że zrobił coś tak prymitywnego i żałosnego i zacznie o tym zapominać. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że to wyrzuty sumienia, to… to po prostu nie do końca było to, bo tak naprawdę nie było mu żal Moriarty’ego. Żałował, że nad sobą nie zapanował i że ktoś to zobaczył, że nie potrafił utrzymać swoich słabości w tajemnicy, że przegrał z…  z kimś jak ten cholerny blondyn, który wydawał się być za dobry dla wykolejeńca jak Moriarty, a jednak – coś ich łączyło, coś istotnego, coś, czego wiedział, że sam nie będzie nigdy z nikim mieć. Miksowała się w nim zazdrość, upokorzenie, złość, lęki i kompleksy, ale wszystkie te emocje gasły, gdy poprawiał ubrania, ukrywał plamy krwi, siadał za kółkiem prywatnego samochodu i brał kolejne, głębokie oddechy; gdy wyrzucał do kosza na śmieci napoczętą paczkę papierosów, wstępował do apteki po opakowanie preparatu z cytyzyną, gdy wyciągał z portfela karty stałego klienta dwóch cukierni, w których ostatnio bywał zbyt często i gdy rozmawiał przez telefon ze swoim trenerem, z którym umówił się na następny dzień. Odhaczał punkty normalności, dzięki którym zamierzał cofnąć wszystkie szkody, jakie wyrządził kilkutygodniowy romans – i to _pomagało_ i sprawiało, że po raz pierwszy od dwóch miesięcy czuł się znów sobą. Nudnym i poukładanym, pewnie tak, ale jaki niby miał się czuć, skoro taki właśnie był?

Po powrocie do domu zajął się porządkami, które od wczesnego dzieciństwa pomagały mu się wyciszyć; segregując automatycznie kolejne przedmioty, odpływał zwykle do pałacu myśli, tym jednak razem nie uciekał przed prawdą, jak robił to przez ostatnie dni i ostatnie tygodnie: sprawy z Moriartym zaszły za daleko, stało się to, czego się obawiał, faktycznie zatracił w tym swoje prawdziwe ja i musiał z tym skończyć, bez półśrodków i okłamywania samego siebie, bo w tym przypadku nie tylko nie miało to sensu, ale też mogło źle się dla niego skończyć.

Doskonale wiedział, co musi zrobić, ale odwlekał ten moment aż do wieczoru, wmawiając sobie, że musi poczekać parę godzin, aby mieć pewność, że piesek Jima zwrócił mu telefon. Długo tkwił z komórką w dłoniach i setką wątpliwości w głowie, bo chociaż wiedział, co powinien napisać, zamierzał użyć _tych jedynych właściwych_ słów. Przypominał sobie wszystko, co usłyszał w nieczynnym zakładzie fryzjerskim, każde słowo i stwierdzenie, które uświadamiało mu jednoznacznie, czego się dopuścił i jak daleko się posunął; raz po raz docierało do niego, że relacja z Moriartym wyglądać miała całkiem inaczej, mieli być tylko oni i starcie dwóch geniuszy z pokręconymi pragnieniami, jasne zasady, gra i trochę kontrolowanych barw w jego życiu złożonym z grzecznych bieli i szarości. Tymczasem dostał szczekające, zakochane pieski, infantylnych psycholi ściągających na siebie agresję niewłaściwego rodzaju oraz siebie samego, rozbitego na kawałki i _popsutego_.

Miał już plany, jak naprawi wszystkie swoje służbowe błędy, jak wycofa się do bezpiecznych rejonów i jak znów będzie prawdziwym _sobą_ , a nie najbardziej żałosną i obrzydliwą wersją siebie. W tej kwestii Jim faktycznie wygrał – ale skoro przeżył wszystko tak, jak to przedstawiał jego piesek, nie był jednak wygrany tak do końca i cierpi bardziej niż planował cierpieć. Jasnym było, iż mężczyzna dostanie szału, gdy zorientuje się, że jego pracownik, który może i budził w nim sentymenty ale nie był aż tak ważny, kompromitował go za jego plecami. Ta dwójka razem była silna, bo chronili się nawzajem i stanowili niebezpieczny tandem, ale Mycroft był niemal pewny, że gdy ich poróżni, chociaż trochę i choćby na krótką chwilę, osłabi ich obu. Nie chodziło o wygrywanie, bo nie zamierzał już walczyć; raczej ostatnie uderzenie, zanim porzuci tę sprawę na zawsze, a przynajmniej do momentu, gdy Jim Moriarty znów stanie się _tematem służbowym_. Chciał po prostu odejść ze świadomością, że rozgrywka skończyła się remisem i że wytrącił z rąk przeciwników najlepsze karty, nawet jeśli nie mogło już go to uratować przed porażką.

Zanim napisał do Jima, przekazał do swoich ludzi skrócony rysopis jego pieska, ale tak naprawdę nie wierzył, że coś mu to da – był niemal pewny, że Jim go ukryje i szukanie go będzie stratą czasu. Nie planował go zresztą aresztować, bo po prostu nie istniała taka potrzeba; spełnił tylko swój obowiązek, poznał twarz niebezpiecznego człowieka, należało go więc zidentyfikować i mieć na liście wiecznie podejrzanych, powiązanego ściśle z Moriartym. Wątpił, czy kiedyś mu się to przyda, ale to właśnie trzeba było zrobić – a on nie zamierzał nigdy więcej działać wbrew regułom.

Gdy wystukiwał wiadomość, wiedział, że nie musi stosować jednoznacznych stwierdzeń, by Jim zrozumiał, że to koniec. Uśmiechał się w ostatnim przejawie satysfakcji, gdy już po paru chwilach dostał odpowiedź na krótką wiadomość, jaką wysłał swojemu byłemu już kochankowi. Upewniła go ona w przekonaniu, że miał rację, stwierdzając, że piesek był czymś ważniejszym niż tylko facetem wygrzewającym Moriarty’emu łóżko; nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek skorzysta z tej wiedzy, ale wystarczyła mu satysfakcja z faktu, że ją posiada.

Nie silił się na odpowiedź i tego dnia nie sięgał już po telefon. Po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni ruszył na bieżnię i spędził na niej pół godziny – nie miał siły na więcej, ale zmieni się to, oczywiście, że się zmieni, gdy tylko odzyska nieco kondycji – a potem przygotował kolację zgodną z zaleceniami od dietetyka, które jak wyrzut sumienia wisiały od miesięcy na jego lodówce. Zanim zasiadł do wypolerowanego na wysoki połysk stołu w pustej i zimnej jadalni, zerknął do barku i zobaczył kilka butelek wina, tego, które polecał Jim i przez jedną krótko chwilę poczuł potrzebę, by w ramach czyszczenia sobie życia pozbyć się ich; zrezygnował z tego, uznając, że byłoby to przesadą i za bardzo przypominałoby wyrzucanie prezentów od dawnego kochanka, chociaż były one przydatne.

Nie był emocjonalny i nie robił rzeczy nielogicznych tylko po to, by symbolicznie zerwać z przeszłością. Za to był zbyt praktyczny, aby robić coś tak absurdalnego jak wylewanie dobrych alkoholi tylko dlatego, że o czymś mu przypominały; jakby po to, by udowodnić sobie, jak bardzo nie robi to na nim wrażenia, właśnie jedną z tych butelek – białe, wytrawne wino, nie aż tak oryginalne i dzięki temu naprawdę smaczne – otworzył do samotnej kolacji.

Napełnił kieliszek tylko w jednej trzeciej, automatycznie przeliczając w głowie kaloryczność alkoholu i mając w pamięci wytyczne dietetyka, które nie pozwalały na większą dawkę. Spożywając pozbawioną smaku sałatkę z chudą rybą, ustalał w głowie trasę, jaką następnego dnia pojedzie do biura, aby minąć wszystkie kochane cukiernie, aby nic go nie kusiło… aby nic go znów nie popsuło. Wybierał kolor nowych butów do biegania i ustalał, w jakiej kolejności będzie chodził po sklepach sportowych, gdy jego trener przekaże mu nowe wytyczne naprawcze.

Przypomniał sobie o kartach stałego klienta, które wyjął z portfela i ostatecznie ich nie wyrzucił i w przypływie złośliwego humoru postanowił wręczyć je dwóm asystentkom, które widywał w ostatnim czasie w nielegalnej siedzibie MI6. Nie mógł doczekać się ich min – i chociaż kawałek sałatki niemal stanął mu w gardle, gdy dotarło do niego, że tylko takie żenujące rozrywki jak straszenie zależnych od niego ludzi mu pozostało – nie zamierzał pozwalać sobie nigdy więcej na żadne inne.

 

***

 

Sebastian spodziewał się, że gdy wróci do mieszkania, Jim tylko spojrzy na niego i wydedukuje, co zaszło, lecz mężczyzna od razu rzucił się do siatek z zakupami – faktycznie wstąpił do sklepu przed powrotem – i zaczął przetrząsać je, z ekscytacją wypytując, czy kupił mu coś dobrego i zachowując się przy tym bardziej dziecinnie niż niektóre przedszkolaki. Przez całe popołudnie był dość spokojny, może nieco bardziej przylepny niż przez poprzednie dni i bezproblemowy; wyciągnął Sebastiana na działkę i wyprosił, aby ten rozłożył leżaki oraz wyniósł na zewnątrz głośniki, a potem wylegiwał się w słońcu z laptopem, na którym ustalał z klientem z kręgów Modelki ciche, ale wysokodochodowe oszustwo finansowe. W pewnym momencie oznajmił, że czeka na informacje z Edynburga, dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w Sebastiana, a potem bez mrugnięcia zaczął opowiadać o sprawie, która wydawała się faktycznie być dość delikatna, ale nie aż tak skomplikowana.

– Potrzebujesz mojej rady, że mi o tym mówisz? Oszustwa finansowe to nie moja bajka.

– _Nie_ , ale może będę chciał, żebyś tam pojechał w charakterze cichego, niewidzialnego nadzorcy. Prawdopodobnie niebawem się tego dowiem, ale na wszelki wypadek spakuj się, żebyś był gotowy.

– Ty nie jedziesz? – zdziwił się, zerkając na niego sponad szkieł okularów przeciwsłonecznych i zaśmiał się, gdy Jim osunął swoje na czubek nosa, papugując jego gest.

– Nie, muszę jeszcze się trochę wykurować. Jak dostanę wieści, że powinieneś wyjechać, ruszysz w ciągu godziny, więc, sam wiesz… spowalniałbym cię tylko. – Puścił do niego oko i pociągnął łyk mrożonego koktajlu, a następnie poprawił okulary i lekko wydął usta. – To nic skomplikowanego, ale wolałbym, żebyś wszystkiego przypilnował, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, ok.?

– Wolałbym nie zostawiać cię, gdy jesteś… – urwał, kiedy Jim podniósł się z leżaka, przyklęknął na trawie i niespodziewanie pocałował go w usta, mocno i bez zahamowań, zdecydowanie bardziej namiętnie niż robił to zazwyczaj.

– Cicho-sza. Jeszcze nic nie jest przesądzone – oznajmił, sunąc palcami po szyi Sebastiana i opierając się wolną ręką o brzeg leżaka, który co jakiś czas niebezpiecznie trzaskał pod nadmiernym naciskiem. Zaśmiał się i ostrożnie wycofał, aby przysiąść na piętach, wciąż nie odrywając jednak od Sebastiana rąk i wpatrując się w niego z minimalnej odległości. Przejechał wierzchem dłoni po jego klatce piersiowej i brzuchu, by na moment zatrzymać się na biodrze, ale potem skierować się niżej i niespodziewanie wcisnąć ją między jego nogi i mocno objąć go przez materiał cienkich szortów. Sebastian westchnął z zaskoczenia, ale nie zaoponował, gdy Jim zaczął go pieścić, chociaż w jego zaciętej twarzy było coś niepokojącego i widać było, że za przykrywką łagodności i rozbawienia jest coś więcej; miał jednak świadomość, że niczego się nie dowie i nie zamierzał próbować.

– Byłoby wygodniej przenieść się do… _o Boże_ – jęknął, gdy Jim zacisnął palce mocniej i jednocześnie pochylił się nad nim, a następnie polizał jego odsłonięty przez rozpiętą koszulę sutek.

– Tak, wygodniej – wymruczał, a następnie uderzył w leżaku w odpowiednie miejsce, tak, że przednie nóżki zwaliły się pod spód, a zaskoczony Sebastian boleśnie opadł na ziemię razem z rozkraczonym leżakiem.

– Co ty wypra… – zaczął, lecz wówczas Jim przerzucił nogi przez jego biodra i dopadł jego ust. Tym razem wcisnął dłoń pod materiał bokserek Sebastiana i nie dał mu dojść do słowa, co jakiś czas chichocząc i odrywając się od jego warg tylko po to, by wpatrywać się przez moment w jego twarz. – Co cię dopadło…? – spróbował się zaśmiać, ale z powodu coraz bardziej zdecydowanych ruchów na jego penisie, cała podejrzliwość traciła na sile.

– Jeśli będę musiał cię wysłać do Edynburga, będę tęsknił. Mógłbyś mnie dopieścić na zapas… hm…? – szepnął i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Sebastian objął go ramieniem w talii i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Z tego co mówisz, to tylko kilka dni.

– Kilka dni, gdy _będę tęsknił_ – szepnął, po czym, aby było mu wygodniej, cisnął okulary na ziemię, przyssał się do szyi Sebastiana i zaczął wymownie poruszać biodrami; z gardła Jima wydobyło się głośne westchnienie, kiedy mężczyzna pod nim zaczął odrobinę niepewnie odwzajemniać pieszczotę. Sebastian nie potrafił odmówić mu wzajemności, ale czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że w tajemnicy przed nim odwiedził Mycrofta Holmesa i wiedział, że powinien się do tego przyznać, zamiast ulegać zachciankom Jima, gdy ten miał nastrój na czułości i żarty.

– Jim… – zaczął i był już bliski powiedzenia prawdy, kiedy mężczyzna ścisnął go mocniej i podniósł się, by spojrzeć rozszerzonymi z podniecenia oczami w jego twarz.

– Pamiętasz, gdy mówiłem, że w każdej chwili możesz odejść? – spytał, na co Sebastian momentalnie się spiął, obawiając się, że za moment może usłyszeć, że właśnie teraz nadszedł moment, by to zrobił, że to pożegnanie, a Edynburg jest początkiem nowej drogi ich obu, bo zdradził jego zaufanie i nie był mu już potrzebny. – Odwołuję to – szepnął Jim po paru sekundach. – Nie chcę żebyś kiedykolwiek odchodził. Chcę zawsze mieć cię obok. Nie wytrzymałbym godziny ze świadomością, że więcej cię nie zobaczę. Jestem tu tylko dzięki tobie i nigdy masz nie znikać, rozumiesz?

– Muszę się do czegoś przyz…

– _Nie musisz_. Nie psuj chwili. Ja tu ci składam takie wyznania, a ty chcesz psuć to poważnymi rzeczami? – spytał z rozbawieniem i jakąś lekkością, ale jego spojrzenie na moment stało się zupełnie twarde i niepasujące do całego tego rozluźnienia. – Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że co by się nie stało, nie chcę, żebyś odchodził. Zawsze będziesz najważniejszy i nigdy nie znajdę nikogo, kto będzie znaczył więcej. Dlatego zamknij się – pocałował go w usta i podniósł odrobinę – i nie myśl o niczym poza mną. Czuję się personalnie dotknięty, że masz w głowie inne sprawy, kiedy robię ci dobrze – oznajmił z dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem, po czym przywarł do niego ponownie i nie pozwolił już Sebastianowi na żadne słowa.

Całe popołudnie i wieczór spędzili w taki właśnie sposób – na jakiejś połowicznie łagodnej fizyczności, czułościach i dotyku. Jim wydawał się czuć dziś lepiej i wydawało się, że psychicznie coś w nim w się zmieniło; domagał się pieszczot i odwzajemniał je w znacznie mniej wstydliwy i zachowawczy niż czasem się to zdarzało sposób. Nie przeszkadzały mu światła, nie był bierny ani wycofany, sięgał po Sebastiana bez wahania i przerywał mu, gdy tylko mężczyzna próbował rozmawiać.

Nie dał mu dojść do słowa, a jego spojrzenie wydawało się mówić, że wie lub domyśla się, co Sebastian chce mu powiedzieć – ale nie zamierzał o tym dyskutować i ucinał każdą próbę rozmowy. Ignorował maile od klientów, jednak z telefonem się nie rozstawał; co dziwne, nie skomentował w żaden sposób, że Sebastian miał go wcześniej ze sobą. Mijała dziesiąta wieczorem, kiedy któryś z licznych smsów przykuł jego uwagę, a Jim po raz pierwszy od dawna ustawił telefon tak, by obejmujący go w pościeli mężczyzna nie dostrzegł nadawcy ani treści. Odpisał dość szybko, jakby spodziewał się takich właśnie słów i miał gotową odpowiedź w głowie, a następnie wystukał kilka kolejnych smsów i niedbale rzucił komórkę na szafkę nocną.

– Postanowione. Jedziesz do Edynburga. Nie pokazuj się nikomu na oczy, bo będziesz tam incognito i no cicha sprawa. Zależy mi, żeby _na pewno_ nikt cię nie widział – oznajmił i kolejny raz tego dnia zamknął Sebastianowi usta pocałunkiem, obejmując przy tym jego twarz obiema dłońmi. – Załatwiłem samochód i zgarnie cię stąd za godzinę – wyszeptał po chwili i kolejny raz nie dał mu się wtrącić ani słowem, chwytając w zęby jego dolną wargę i lekko przygryzając. Jego palce zacisnęły się na włosach Sebastiana, a ukąszenie przeszło w kolejny, długi pocałunek, którego mężczyzna nie potrafił mu odmówić… zdecydowanie nie w momencie, gdy Jim prezentował trochę przesadne czułości, a jego pieszczoty były nachalne i zdecydowane.

Sebastian lubił go biernego, wycofanego emocjonalnie i fizycznie i lubił go, gdy był słabym dzieckiem idealnym do wspólnej zabawy, zaś kiedy stawał się on pewny siebie i wyrazisty, czuł mieszankę lęku, ekscytacji i podniecenia w różnych proporcjach. Teraz wyraźnie wygrywało to ostatnie i nie potrafił się hamować, kiedy Jim kuszeniem i dotykiem kolejny raz tego dnia przeniósł pieszczoty poniżej pasa, kleił się do niego i nadawał rytm ich poczynaniom; był przylepny w zupełnie niepozbyty sposób, ale nie wydawał się zdeterminowany, aby znów doprowadzić do orgazmu – Sebastian miał wrażenie, że po tym, co dziś wyprawiali na trawie, w salonie i w sypialni, mógłby nie być w stanie szczytować kolejny raz. Nie wiedział do końca, jak Jim go do tego wmanewrował, ale w jednej chwili całowali się, i błądzili dłońmi po swoich ciałach niemal całkowicie obnażeni, a w drugiej tkwił między jego nogami, ssał go bez opamiętanie i drażnił palcami jego jądra i pośladki, chociaż przez ostatnie dni akurat te rejony omijali.

– Nie masz pojęcia… – jęknął Jim, tkwiąc na granicy orgazmu, a jego głos zmienił się w przeciągły jęk – jak… tęskniłem… i gdy będę… – urwał i moment później szczytował w ustach Sebastiana, wbijając paznokcie w skórę na jego karku, rozedrgany i półprzytomny z przyjemności, jaka zalała jego ciało. Całe jego ciało zmiękło, ale w ostatnim przebłysku siły wyciągnął ręce do Sebastiana i mocno go przytulił, wciskając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi i wyciszając się w jego objęciach.

– Co chciałeś powiedzieć…? – spytał cicho, kiedy oddech Jima zaczął się uspokajać, ale nie wydawało się, że mężczyzna zamierza odpłynąć w sen – którego jednak prawdopodobnie potrzebował.

– Nie wiem. Nieważne – zaśmiał się wprost w jego ucho i zamruczał, kiedy Sebastian objął go ramionami i przekręcił się, tak, by leżeli naprzeciwko siebie. – Wiesz co powiedziałbym parę tygodni temu? – spytał, po czym lekko trącił jego obojczyk. – Powiedziałbym, że mógłbyś potraktować mnie ostrzej, bo na to zasłużyłem, a ty byś powiedział, że nie zamierzasz tego robić a już na pewno nie w momencie, gdy wciąż mam na sobie bandaże. Ja bym stwierdził, że lubię być w takim stanie i że lubię, gdy jesteś moją pielęgniarką do seksu i opatrywania, bo wiesz? _Naprawdę lubię_. Może wspomnielibyśmy znów Mycrofta, a może Irene Adler, które swoich klientów, gdy już zrobiła z nich miazgę, pewnie opatrywała, bo podobno tak robią dominy po seksie z użyciem pejcza.

– Jim… – spróbował wtrącić, lecz mężczyzna wydawał się go nie słyszeć.

– A panna Adler w przeciwieństwie do Holmesa była profesjonalistką, prawda…?

– Czasem mam ochotę zapytać, dlaczego w takim razie nie wziąłeś się za nią i nie kazałeś jej użyć odpowiednich gadżetów – rzucił Sebastian w desperackiej próbie żartu i rozładowania nagle dziwnej atmosfery, lecz Jim wydał się wziąć to na poważnie, bo spojrzał na niego w nieokreślony sposób.

– Była klientką a potem pracowała dla mnie i znała mnie jako Moriarty’ego. Nie mieszam pracy i…

– Holmes też znał cię jako Moriarty’ego – wymamrotał Sebastian, kolejny raz czując, że powinien przed wyjazdem zmusić Jima do rozmowy o Mycrofcie i kolejny raz mając natrętne wrażenie, że ten wie, co zaszło, ale nie zamierza podejmować tego tematu z zupełnie niezrozumiałych przyczyn.

– Holmes to krótka bajka, gdzie ropucha pozostała ropuchą bez względu na to, ile się ją całowało. Nie jest ważny i nie będziemy o nim mówić – oznajmił ostro, z lekkim nadąsaniem. – To nie miało nic wspólnego z pracą, mimo że wie, kim jestem.

– Ja też nie mam? Wiem kim jesteś, pracuję dla ciebie tak jak Irene i nasze relacje mimo seksu są zawodowe. Jak teraz, gdy każesz jechać mi do głupiego Edynburga, a ja nie mam nic do…

– Seb, z tobą to… zupełnie co innego. Nie jesteś cała reszta i dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie zadawaj głupich pytań – rzucił odrobinę rozbawionym tonem, po czym musnął wargami szyję Sebastiana. – Cieszę się, że nie jesteś jak pozostali, ale...! I tak nie ominie cię Edynburg, bez względu na to, jaki mnie zasłodziłeś – zakończył, po czym lekko odepchnął od siebie Sebastiana i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Zbieraj się i sprawdź, czy wszystko wziąłeś.

– Nie rób niczego głupiego – powiedział Sebastian, zupełnie nie wiedząc, skąd akurat takie słowa przyszły mu do głowy w ramach pożegnania. Jim zamarł, a potem roześmiał się głośno i gestem wygonił go z sypialni, wskazując przelotnie na światła za oknem, zwiastujące, że zbliża się podstawiony samochód i czas ruszać.

– Będziemy w kontakcie – rzucił, nie odpowiadając na jego stwierdzenie i ponaglił go, żartując coś o tym, że warto, aby Sebastian nie zabrał się w długą podróż w samych bokserkach.

Jim nie kłamał, gdy obiecał mu, że będzie się z nim kontaktował; pisał i dzwonił często, czasem pytając o pracę, czasem po prostu aby posłuchać jego głosu. Nie mówił, czym sam się zajmuje i nie wspominał Mycrofta Holmesa, za to aż nazbyt często naciskał na Sebastiana, aby ten się nie wychylał i widywał wyłącznie z Jamesem i Neilem, którzy w takich sytuacjach byli godni zaufania. Spędził w Edynburgu parę dni, tak na dobrą sprawę nudząc się i nie robiąc aż tyle konstruktywnych rzeczy, kiedy piątego wieczoru dostał od Jima informację, aby udał się do ich tylko raz odwiedzonego domku letniskowego w Hunstanton i że tam się spotkają. Nie spodobało mu się to polecenie, tym bardziej, że miał tam jechać samotnie i w nocy, ale zrobił to bez słowa sprzeciwu, gdyż wiadomość od Jima brzmiała służbowo i nie budziła żadnych podejrzeń.

Następnego ranka, wykończony podróżą, zbliżał się nową, wynajętą CR-V-ką na nadmorskie osiedle domków jednorodzinnych, anonimowe i zadziwiająco ciche, biorąc pod uwagę środek sezonu letniego. Był zbyt zmęczony, by zwracać uwagę na szczegóły, ale automatycznie zarejestrował, że najdalej wczoraj ktoś tu był, jednak podjazd był pusty; zaparkował auto krzywo i niedbale, wyciągnął z bagażnika pojedynczą torbę, a następnie ruszył do domu, wystukał kod przy drzwiach i otworzył drzwi, pragnąc najbardziej na świecie paść do łóżka obok Jima i opieprzyć go sennie, że targał go bezsensownie po całym kraju, nie pozwalając w dodatku użyć samolotu.

Mieszkanie nie było ciche, gdyż w salonie grał telewizor, a w kuchni włączone było radio; Jim postarał się o posprzątanie tego lokum, w ekspresie w kuchni zaparzona była kawa – zrobiona nie dalej jak trzy godziny temu; lodówka była pełna świeżych produktów, a gdzieniegdzie, co Sebastian przyjął z mieszanką szoku i rozbawienia, stały kwiaty doniczkowe, których z całą pewnością poprzednim razem tu nie było, a z niektórych nie zdjęto jeszcze cen sklepowych. Pod telewizorem ustawiona była konsola i stos nowych gier, gdzieniegdzie leżały magazyny oraz fragmenty garderoby, co oznaczało, że Jim zamierzał zabawić tu dłużej.

Pomimo tych wszystkich oznak niedawnej obecności, Sebastian czuł, że coś mu się nie zgadza. Szybko rozejrzał się po stosunkowo niewielkim lokum i nigdzie nie trafił na Jima, co sprawiło, że poczuł falę niepokoju, chociaż mężczyzna mógł po prostu przejść się na plażę lub do pobliskiego sklepu. Chwycił telefon i wybrał jego numer… i momentalnie zamarł, gdy usłyszał znany dźwięk Staying Alive dobiegający z jednej z dwóch sypialni.

Komórka Jima leżała za poduszką, tak, że gdy zerknął do pomieszczenia wcześniej, nie zauważył jej, zaś gdy okrążył łóżko, by po nią sięgnąć, natychmiast dostrzegł wciśniętą pod nią kartkę. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy zobaczył niedbałe pismo Jima, który zwykł komunikować się z nim karteczkami tylko gdy w jego głowie pojawił się wybitnie szalony i idiotyczny pomysł. Jego dłoń lekko drżała, gdy po nią sięgał, a z każdym zdaniem, jakie przeczytał, robiło mu się gorzej.

_Tydzień temu MH ze mną zerwał i dlatego ja musiałem dograć kilka spraw, a ty musiałeś wyjechać. Podejrzewam, że zacząłbyś protestować i właśnie dlatego nie mogło cię tu być. Nie ruszaj się nigdzie i zajmij się siecią, zanim do ciebie nie wrócę. Obiecuję, tym razem wrócę w jednym kawałku._

_PS.Nie na ciebie jestem zły._

– Kurwa mać… – wydusił Sebastian, zaciskając drżącą coraz bardziej dłoń na kartce papieru, opatrzonej pod tekstem uśmiechniętymi i przesyłającymi mu całusy buźkami. Jak w transie spróbował się połączyć z pozostałymi dwoma numerami Jima, o których wiedział, lecz nie odniosło to żadnego skutku, bo oba okazały się nieaktywne.

Zmęczenie nie pozwalało mu myśleć racjonalnie i gdy spróbował ustalić, do kogo z sieci mógłby się odezwać i pozyskać informacje, miał w głowie kompletną pustkę. Raz po raz czytał wiadomość od Jima, uruchomił jego laptop, również czekający tu na niego, ale na skrzynce pocztowej nie dostrzegł żadnych wskazówek oprócz całej listy spraw, którymi prawdopodobnie będzie niebawem musiał się zająć. Komórka Jima miała zmienioną kartę pamięci, toteż zdecydowana większość smsów zniknęła i nie mógł sprawdzić, jakie wieści mężczyzna otrzymał, zanim wysłał go do Edynburga. Spędził dobry kwadrans na szamotaniu się po mieszkaniu i próbach kontaktu z kolejnymi osobami i gdy miał już ochotę paść na łóżko i dla uspokojenia dorwać się do papierosów i alkoholu – tego zapas Jim również mu zapewnił – w irytującym szumie z telewizora niespodziewanie wyłowił strzępki zdań, które przykuły jego uwagę.

Chwycił pilot, aby pogłośnić, lecz urządzenie wypadło mu z ręki, kiedy uniósł wzrok na ekran i zobaczył uśmiechającego się beznamiętnie do kamery telewizyjnej Jima, który w transmitowanym na żywo programie był właśnie wsadzany przez policjantów radiowozu.

– Kurwa mać! – wrzasnął, kiedy wszystko złożyło się w całość i uświadomił sobie, że Jim zaczął organizację _Upadku_ bez niego, a odesłał go do Edynburga, bo gdy Holmes poznał jego twarz, _chciał go chronić._ Dokładnie to mu mówił przez cały ostatni wieczór, pokazywał gestami i pocałunkami, a wreszcie – postarał się o jego wyjazd w ukryte miejsce oraz przygotował mu wygodne gniazdko na czas nieobecności. Zabrał się za te całe kretynizmy sam, aby Sebastian mu nie przeszkadzał i nie hamował samą swoją obecnością najgłupszych planów, z których pierwszym było publiczne aresztowanie i cała ta szopka z włamaniami i klejnotami koronnymi.

Uświadomił sobie również, że Jim od początku wiedział _wszystko_ o jego spotkaniu z Mycroftem i może nawet podsłuchiwał ich rozmowę w tamtym zakładzie fryzjerskim. Że to zerwanie z Holmesem – to na wiadomość od niego Jim czekał tamtego wieczoru, teraz było to dla Sebastiana jasne – skłoniło go do podjęcia takich a nie innych działań… że to _dlatego_ spodziewał się, że nie będą się widzieć dłużej, dał mu to miejsce, a podczas ostatniego wspólnego wieczoru powtarzał zbyt często, że będzie za nim tęsknił.

– Ty idioto… – jęknął, a następnie opadł ciężko na kanapę, zwiększył głośność i, kompletnie blady, wpatrywał się w ekran telewizora i trajkoczącą dziennikarkę, mając pełną świadomość, że Jim puścił w ruch maszynę, której nie da się zatrzymać, a on nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, jak tylko na to patrzeć i modlić się do nieistniejących bogów, by wszystko skończyło się szybko i zgodnie z planem.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że ostatni rozdział będzie się pisać również dobrze jak ten, bo wyjątkowo nawet Mycroft nie robił mi problemów ^^ Być może oddzielę do osobnego chaptera krótki epilog, ale jeszcze nie jestem pewna, jak chcę to skonstruować. Prawdopodobnie będzie długi i prawdopodobnie ostatni rozdział zajmie trochę czasu, ale liczę na to, że wena nie zawiedzie mnie na ostatniej prostej ;} 
> 
> Podczas robienia korekty dopisałam tutaj sporo tekstu, którego nie miałam siły ponownie sprawdzać, więc jak widzicie jakieś błędy, to z chęcią i pokorą przyjmę uwagi i poprawię.


	15. Kula burząca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W KOŃCU udało mi się zamknąć ten tekst :DD wybaczcie, że ten ostatni rozdział zajął mi tak dużo czasu, ale jest długi, a u mnie z czasem jest ostatnio naprawdę słabo i zdarzało się, że przez parę dni w ogóle nie miałam kiedy siąść do worda :|
> 
> Fik będzie mieć jeszcze króciutki (2 strony) epilog, który jednak chcę mieć w osobnym rozdziale, bo tak bardziej pasuje mi konstrukcyjnie:) Wrzucę jutro, bo pisałam go dzisiaj rano, a chcę, żeby się chwilę odleżał. To tylko miniatura kończąca, tak naprawdę cała historia ma swój finał tutaj.

 

***

 

Przez cały okres pobytu Jima w areszcie, gorączki w mediach i wreszcie – procesu, którego wynik zszokował opinię publiczną, Sebastian tkwił w ukrytym lokum jak na szpilkach. Był uwięziony w złotej klatce, gdzie Jim zapewnił mu wyżywienie, rozrywki i wszelki niezbędny do bezpiecznego kontaktu z siecią sprzęt, a także wskazówki odnośnie tego, czym miał się zajmować podczas nieobecności _szefa_ ; te ostatnie odnalazł pierwszego dnia pobytu tutaj, gdy tylko wyszedł z szoku, że Jim porwał się na walkę sam. W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę być na niego wściekły i od razu rzucić się do Londynu, szybko jednak zorientował się, że mężczyzna naprawdę zadbał o wszystko i dał mu jasne instrukcje, a podobnym emocjonalny atak naraziłby powodzenie całego planu i mógłby tylko zaszkodzić Jimowi.

Zadziwiające, że człowiek tak niesamodzielny i niezaradny w pewnych kwestiach, przy organizacji innych był tak znakomitym kreatorem i zadbał o każdy szczegół i zmanipulował wszystkim tak, by szło po jego myśli.

Sieć wrzała, ale Sebastian miał jednoznaczne wytyczne, którzy ludzie co mają usłyszeć. Część miała wierzyć, że aresztowany został wariat zupełnie niezwiązany z siecią a podający się za jej szefa, część usłyszała, że to prawdziwy Moriarty. Liczna grupa w ogóle nie skojarzyła medialnej sprawy z anonimowym człowiekiem, który pośredniczył w ich przestępstwach, jeszcze więcej było takich, którzy sądzili, że to tylko pionek i chwilowa twarz organizacji, którą zarządzał ktoś całkiem inny. Większość wolała nie wnikać, kim jest _ten inny_ , ale pojawiło się sporo takich, którzy upatrywali go, poniekąd słusznie, w Sebastianie. Musiał radzić sobie z wszystkimi tymi ludźmi i radził – bo robił to w przeszłości niejednokrotnie, czasem nawet bez szczegółowych instrukcji.  

g

Ilość spływających spraw, błagań o pomoc, propozycji pracy, coraz bardziej ambitnych i dochodowych zadań była przytłaczająca. Wszyscy ludzie, którzy pochwycili reklamę, jaką robił sobie Jim, byli na razie odsyłani z kwitkiem i informowani, że Moriarty zbiera propozycje – tak miał odpowiadać wszystkim nowym potencjalnym klientom i to właśnie robił, bez względu na to, czy kontakt następował ze strony organizacji terrorystycznej, obcego rządu czy znanego milionera. Zbierał kontakty beznamiętnie i automatycznie i przesyłał zakodowane informacje podstawionemu adwokatowi, by ten mógł je przekazać Jimowi. Kilkakrotnie rozmawiał z tym przygłupem przez telefon oraz na Skypie i zawsze słyszał, że ich szef świetnie się bawi, w areszcie ma kablówkę, a posiłki wcale nie są aż tak złe, jak można by przypuszczać.

– Czy ktoś go odwiedzał poza tobą? – pytał każdorazowo i zawsze słyszał jednoznaczne _nie_ i zmieniło się to dopiero rankiem w przeddzień samego procesu, który władze przyspieszyły i uczyniły szopką oraz, zupełnie nieświadomie, przyspieszyły też moment kompletnej kompromitacji wymiaru sprawiedliwości.

– Próbował do niego dotrzeć jakiś facet – powiedział fałszywy adwokat, który w rzeczywistości był prawnikiem tylko z nazwy, w sieci pracował od lat, ale nie miał pojęcia, że w areszcie ma przed sobą prawdziwego Moriarty’ego; należał do grupy głupków, którzy mieli wierzyć, iż schwytany mężczyzna to wydmuszka nazywająca się Richard Brook i odgrywająca rolę Jima Moriarty’ego na polecenie samego zainteresowanego. Majstersztyk, biorąc pod uwagę późniejsze plany i moc plotki. – Polityk, powiązany z MI6. Wysoki, łysiejący. Leczył zakwasy, gdy ze mną rozmawiał. Wygląda na to, że doskonale wie, że taki ze mnie adwokat jak z niego baletnica. Obrzydliwy gad, ale wydawało się, że wie za dużo i momentami obawiałem się...

– Widzieli się…? – przerwał mu Sebastian, na co mężczyzna ziewnął, kręcąc głową, a potem pochylił się po coś i na moment zniknął z ekranu laptopa, by pojawić się przed nim z papierosem.

– Żartujesz – parsknął z rozbawieniem. – Moje główne zadanie w tej farsie to chronić Brooka przed takimi typami. Jestem w tym dobry, a ten przykurcz jest otoczony taką siatką, że nie wpuszczonoby do niego nawet królowej. Nie to, żeby chciała go oglądać, ale…

– Czego chciał ten facet? – przerwał mu, aby jak najszybciej przejść do konkretów.

– Brook twierdzi, że ma na niego kompromitujące zdjęcia. Nie wiem, czy ma, ale gdy przekazałem to tamtemu gościowi, prawie zemdlał. Powiedziałem mu to, co kazał mi mówić Moriarty na taką okoliczność, zanim wszystko się zaczęło: foty dotyczą jego, tego wysokiego gada, a jak wtrąci się do procesu, zostaną rozesłane do wszystkich gazet w kraju. Przyznałem się, że nie wiem, co na nich jest dokładnie i że nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej. Cóż, w sumie mówiłem prawdę, a on nawet z tym laserem w oczach nie mógł mnie przejrzeć. Wyszedł szybko i dał sobie spokój ze spotkaniem. Wyglądał jakby chciał umrzeć. Niemal było mi go szkoda – oznajmił i zaciągnął się papierosem, a następnie ponownie ziewnął. – Brook powiedział mi, że ten gość… Jezu, nie miałem dziś w nocy szans się położyć i jestem tak padnięty przez ten maraton, że nie pamiętam, jak się nazywał… Że nie przerwie procesu i że dobrze, że się zjawił i usłyszał pogróżki, bo nie pokrzyżuje nam szyków. Ja tam nie wnikam, bo nie od tego jestem. Dostałem potwierdzenie, że kwestia szantażu na przysięgłych załatwiona i…

Od tego momentu Sebastian niemal nie słuchał paplaniny i, jak zwykle podczas ich rozmów, spływała na niego złość i żal, że Jim wybrał sobie z sieci pomocników do przeprowadzenia Upadku, a jego zamknął tutaj ze wszystkimi wygodami, za to bez konkretnych informacji, co w tym momencie wyprawia. Kazał czekać na wieści, obiecał, że niebawem wróci i – jeśli plany się powiodą – zjawi się tutaj niedługo po procesie, bo podobno już podczas pierwszej rozprawy zamierzał postarać się o swoje uniewinnienie. Był w stanie w to uwierzyć, ufał, że Jim zadbał o wszystko i nic mu nie będzie, wiedział przecież, jakimi szantażami zamierza się posłużyć, aby zmienić zdanie rady przysięgłych, wiedział jak ma być to dokonane i że plan był na tyle dobry, że nie było wielkiego ryzyka, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że trząsł się z nerwów, wpatrywał w zegar i ekrany kolejnych urządzeń, rozmawiał z kolejnymi ludźmi odgrywając rolę kogoś, kto ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Odliczał minuty i sekundy do procesu, pragnąc mieć to wreszcie za sobą; wiedział, że jest w tym momencie żałosny, ale czuł, że gdy znów zobaczy Jima, będzie gotów prosić go na kolanach o wybaczenie za to, że się wtrącił w jego relację z Mycroftem i tym samym wypchnął ze swoich ramion do wieży Tower.

– …jesteś tam? – usłyszał nagle i spojrzał na mężczyznę na ekranie, jednocześnie poirytowanego i zaniepokojonego jego stanem.

– Jasne. Czekamy na proces. Jeśli nie masz mi nic więcej do powiedzenia, to prześpij się, a jutro przed wejściem na salę sądową weź coś za uspokojenie, bo cały się trzęsiesz.

– To moja rola życia, jasne, że się denerwuję – oznajmił mężczyzna z rozbawieniem. – Pojawisz się w Londynie, czy…

– Będę oglądał was zdalnie – uciął, nie zamierzając ciągnąć tematu, aby pragnienia nie wygrały z racjonalnością. Jasnym było, że Holmes tam krążył, zaś Jim uważał, że Sebastian nie może być przez nikogo zobaczony. Było to logiczne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że mężczyzna po ich spotkaniu w zakładzie fryzjerskim prawdopodobnie przetrząsnął już jego akta wojskowe i miał już pierwsze dowody na jego udział w sieci. Mógł go na tej podstawie postawić przed sądem wojskowym, na który Jim nie wpłynąłby tak łatwo jak na zwykły – i to dlatego jego szef był nieugięty i jedną z pierwszych jego instrukcji do Sebastiana był absolutny zakaz pokazywania się komukolwiek na oczy, bo _przynajmniej jeden z nich musiał być teraz całkowicie anonimowy i bezpieczny_.

Pozostało mu czekanie i gdy podstawiony adwokat Jima się rozłączył, zaczął szukać sobie zajęć i po raz kolejny czytać te same zapytania z sieci. Kolejne prośby o pomoc, o nawiązanie kontaktu, o współpracę. Propozycje, obietnice i przymilanie się. Absurdalne kwoty, które nawet jemu wydawały się przesadzone. I dziwne poczucie, że Jim nie chciał żadnej z tych rzeczy i zignoruje je wszystkie, gdy tylko tu wróci, bo przecież za najdalej za tydzień miał dobić się do jakiejś słabej dziennikarki i sprzedać jej fałszywą historię, a tym samym podkopać całą swoją pozycję oraz namącić ludziom w głowach. Zamierzał próbować mu to wyperswadować, ale prawdę powiedziawszy nie wierzył w swoje zdolności, skoro Jim, mimo iż zawsze na nim polegał, teraz działał sam, a jego trzymał w tym ślicznym, nadmorskim więzieniu – nie kluczami i zamkami, bo tych nie było, ale poleceniem… właściwie zwykłą prośbą, by się stąd nie ruszał.

Jeszcze raz wbił wzrok w zegar i wskazówki, które wydawały się przesuwać zbyt wolno. Jeden dzień. Tylko tyle, a Jim zejdzie ze świecznika, zjawi się tutaj i pozwoli sobą zająć.

Miał nadzieje, że zejście ze świecznika nie okaże się dla niego _upadkiem_.

 

***

 

Wygrany proces, zaplanowany co do joty, dał Jimowi mniej satysfakcji niż powinien, biorąc pod uwagę zaangażowane w niego środki i cały poświęcony czas. Wizyta u Sherlocka na moment rozbudziła w nim zainteresowanie – musiał przyznać, że dopóki tkwił w mieszkaniu przy Baker Street faktycznie bawił się nieźle i niemal przypomniał sobie, dlaczego w ogóle zainteresował się słynnym detektywem-konsultantem. Jednak kiedy stamtąd wyszedł, oraz wcześniej, w areszcie czy na sali rozpraw, był przede wszystkim znudzony i odrobinę zmęczony. Od momentu gdy tańczył wokół klejnotów koronnych nic nie wydawało się interesujące ani godne zaangażowania, odgrywał swoją rolę psychola i milczącego dziwoląga, który odzywał się tylko w towarzystwie swojego adwokata i czekał na proces.

Gdy docierały do niego informacje o Mycrofcie, nie miał pojęcia, co konkretnie czuje. Jakąś przedziwną mieszankę wściekłości i absolutnej obojętności, uczuć zupełnie sprzecznych i tworzących wspólnie coś nielogicznego i ciężkiego do interpretacji. Nie zależało mu już na tym człowieku, to było jasne, ale za każdym razem, gdy w jego głowie pojawiała się myśl, by go sobie odpuścić i rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, przypominał sobie całą ich relację i jej zakończenie. Za każdym razem wystarczyło przywołać w myślach jego twarz wykrzywioną zimnym uśmieszkiem, a wówczas jakiekolwiek wizje o tym, że może rezygnacja z zemsty była dobrym pomysłem, pękały jak bańka mydlana.

Nie obchodziło go, że został przez niego pobity w hotelu, że przestało być przyjemnie i że Mycroft zerwał z nim _przez smsa_ ; wszystko to oczywiście było obrzydliwe – sposób zerwania zaś przede wszystkim dziecinny i lekceważący – i stanowiło podstawę do zemsty, ale to nie przez samą osobę starszego Holmesa Jim czuł przypływy nagłej furii. Gdyby Mycroft nie zrobił mu krzywdy, Sebastian nie zdecydowałby się ruszyć z domu, nie spotkał z nim i nie naraził na odkrycie, a w efekcie mógłby być z nim w Londynie w czasie procesu. Był nadąsany, bo otrzymał powtórkę tego, co przeżywał, gdy samotnie nagrywał bajki jako Richard Brook, a bez Sebastiany takie zabawy nie miały sensu i wydawały mu się tak puste jak samotna gra w tenisa. _Teoretycznie_ można to robić ze ścianą, w praktyce to zupełnie żałosne.

Właściwie ciężko mu było wymyślić obecnie chociaż jedną rzecz, która bez Sebastiana miała sens i niemal nie poznawał samego siebie z tego powodu. Na nową komórkę nie wpływały żadne smsy, bo przecież nikt nie znał tego numeru… nikt, poza Sebastianem, do którego napisał zdawkową wiadomość kiedy tylko zniknął w pierwszym podstawionym aucie po opuszczeniu mieszkania Sherlocka. Kiedyś nie powiedziałby mu, że już po wszystkim, zjawiłby się w Hunstanton nagle i bez zapowiedzi, pozwalając, by Sebastian szalał z nerwów; bawiłby się jego emocjami i wkroczył do domu z głupim uśmiechem, krzycząc _niespodzianka!_ , a teraz wydało mu się oczywiste, że powinien się odezwać, gdy tylko znalazł się na osobności i miał taką możliwość.

_Wracam do ciebie. Zrób coś dobrego na obiad, bo przez te nudne, poprawne świństwa jakimi mnie karmili w areszcie schudłem jakieś osiem funtów. Nie dzwoń, bo zaraz się przesiadam i będę prowadził._

_Gdzie jesteś?_ Odczytał po paru minutach i miał dziwne wrażenie, niemal pewność, że gdy Sebastian zobaczył od niego wiadomość, z szoku wypuścił telefon, który wyłączył się i dopiero po tym jakimś czasie udało mu się uruchomić go ponownie i odpisać. Wyobraził sobie rozchylone wargi Sebastiana, poirytowany gest, jakim odgarnia do tyłu jasne włosy i mamrocze przekleństwa, jego barwę głosu i fakturę skóry na dłoniach, którymi będzie go dotykać, a które teraz zaciśnięte były na komórce, która włączała się stanowczo zbyt długo. Syknął z irytacją, że jest aż tak rozproszony, bo skoro miała go czekać dłuższa jazda, należało się wyciszyć i skupić.

_Nadal w Londynie. Nie pisz, bo zamiast o drodze przede mną myślę o tym, co mi zrobisz w łóżku. Na deser chcę coś z czekoladą i wiśniami._

_Na razie mam ochotę cię zabić, a nie brać do łóżka._ Na tę ostatnią wiadomość Jim zaśmiał się i, stając na czerwonym świetle, zaczął niecierpliwie stukać palcami o kierownicę. Dał Sebastianowi nie więcej niż piętnaście sekund i nie mylił się, bo właśnie po takim czasie otrzymał kolejną wiadomość. _Przepraszam. Czekam na ciebie. Wystarczą lody z syropem, czy mam coś zamówić z cukierni?_

 _Wystarczą, jeśli dasz mi je z siebie zlizać._ Napisał i gwałtownie ruszył z miejsca, uśmiechając się szeroko i mając pewność, że Sebastian nie odpisze. Zwykle wściekał się, gdy Jim, będąc i tak fatalnym kierowcą, wystukiwał smsy podczas jazdy i fakt, że na to w ogóle pozwolił w choćby kilku wiadomościach, dużo o nim mówił; zapewne będzie też przez najbliższe godziny przeżywać te słowa w głowie i wizualizować je sobie tak bardzo, że nie będzie potrafił skupić się na zupełnie niczym.

Droga do domku w Hunstanton miała trwać stanowczo zbyt długo, ale _środki bezpieczeństwa były dla niego teraz ważniejsze niż czas_ i dlatego nie wynajął samochodu-torpedy ani nie próbował szaleć na trasie. Zabawne – kiedyś nigdy nie użyłby takich słów, ani w stosunku do siebie ani kogokolwiek. Zresztą, wiedział, że akurat _czasu_ będzie trochę mieć, zanim żałosna dziennikarka, którą upatrzył wcześniej, zdecyduje się z nim spotkać, a zabawa w Upadek ruszy pełną parą.

Tkwił za kółkiem starego Nissana, kolejnego wypożyczonego tylko na chwilę, bezpiecznego i niewidzialnego dla niepożądanych oczu auta, mijając granice Londynu i kierując się w stronę Hunstanton oddalonego teraz o dwie godziny jazdy, a w jego głowie wirowało od emocji, których nie dopuszczał do siebie przez ten niespełna miesiąc, jaki spędził w samotności. Był stęskniony aż do bólu, pragnął rzucić się Sebastianowi w ramiona i nie opuszczać ich aż do momentu, gdy będzie musiał wrócić do Londynu i dograć rolę Brooka do końca. Sama podróż wydawała mu się surrealistyczna; słońce raziło go w oczy, awaryjny telefon dostarczony przez adwokata i podpięty już do jego skrzynki pocztowej raz po raz obwieszczał mu nowe maile, które zupełnie ignorował, trasa wydawała się dla niego prostować a korki odsuwać i przestawać istnieć.

Kiedy ujrzał w oddali wybrzeże i wiedział, że niebawem dotrze do celu, nerwy i oczekiwanie osiągnęły swoje apogeum; na drodze dojazdowej do ich domku przy plaży pojawiła się para na rowerach i spowolniła go i miał ochotę ich staranować albo wyskoczyć z auta, a ostatnich kilkaset metrów pokonać biegiem. Mijał kolejne zabudowania, jego tętno przyspieszało i miał wrażenie, jakby Londyn i wszystkie te głupie zabawy z Holmesami zostały w jakimś innym świecie. Teraz już wiedział, że powinien je jak najszybciej porzucić i zabrać się za rzeczy, które były naprawdę ważne, dawały sens i zapewniały mu stabilność ostatnie lata.

Jego kostki zbielały na kierownicy, kiedy zbliżył się do otwartej bramy, a gdy dostrzegł, że drzwi do ich letniskowego domu się otwierają, gwałtownie zahamował i, nie gasząc silnika ani nie wyjmując kluczyków ze stacyjki, wyskoczył z samochodu i pobiegł w stronę Sebastiana. Kiedy rzucił mu się w ramiona, dostrzegł wyraz zaskoczenia i ulgi na jego twarzy, a moment później poczuł, jak mężczyzna przytula go i zamyka mu usta mocnym pocałunkiem. Jim zacisnął palce na jego włosach i przywarł do niego całym ciałem, a gdy Sebastian po paru sekundach otrzeźwiał i uniósł głowę, zerkając na porzucony samochód – chwycił jego twarz obiema dłońmi i przyciągnął go ponownie w swoją stronę.

– Nie zamierzam nigdy więcej dać się aresztować i zamknąć. _Obiecuję_ – wymamrotał, a następnie opuścił ręce i uśmiechnął się, gdy Sebastian skinął głową i pocałował go jeszcze raz, krótko i łagodnie, ledwo trącając jego wargi.

– Wezmę twoje rzeczy – powiedział cicho – a ty idź do domu i się przebierz. Oglądałem wiadomości. Nie mogę dłużej patrzeć na ten garnitur – dodał, na co Jim zaśmiał się, a potem patrzył za Sebastianem, gdy ten wyminął go i ruszył w stronę auta.

Dopiero gdy znalazł się w łazience i zrzucał z siebie kolejne elementy garderoby, poczuł, jak bardzo ostatnie tygodnie go wykończyły. Nie okazywał tego w areszcie ani tym bardziej na sali sądowej pod okiem kamer czy u Sherlocka w mieszkaniu, ale teraz, w bezpiecznym, cichym miejscu, bez masy irytujących ludzi, odgłosów krzątaniny i huku samochodu, gdy słyszał tylko własne myśli i szum morza za oknem, wszystko to z niego wyszło. W samej bieliźnie osunął się w dół i przysiadł na brzegu wanny, nie mając siły nawet na coś tak prozaicznego jak sięgnięcie w stronę kurków i napuszczenie wody. Był wykończony sprawą, którą naprawdę chciał zakończyć, wszystkimi twarzami, jakie musiał oglądać i całym bezsensem, w jaki był niepotrzebnie zaangażowany od miesięcy.

Myślał o domku w Kanadzie – uznał, że to tam Sebastian będzie chciał wyjechać i zamierzał poczynić ostatnie zdalne przygotowania, zanim zajmie się dokończeniem Upadku i pozbyciem z horyzontu obu braci Holmes; o wszystkich ich osobistych rzeczach, które po wysłaniu blondyna do Edynburga spakował z ich londyńskiego lokum i wysłał do bezpiecznego lokum w Liverpoolu, skąd miały być przetransportowane dalej i rzeczach, które należało jeszcze zrobić, zanim ulotnią się z Wielkiej Brytanii na dłużej. Wziął głęboki oddech i rozejrzał się po ładnie urządzonej, niewielkiej łazience i momentalnie zrobiło mu się głupio, że gdy sam poszedł do aresztu z własnej woli, zrobił więzienie również Sebastianowi, bo zamknął go tutaj na trzy tygodnie. Tak naprawdę mógłby już wówczas polecić mu wyjazd za granicę, ale czysty egoizm i pragnienie, by mieć go blisko i by opuścili kraj razem, sprawiły, że skierował go właśnie tutaj: z dala od kamer CCTV, ale w zasięgu ręki, jeśli chodzi o odległość od Londynu.

Poderwał głowę, kiedy usłyszał ciche stukanie w niedomknięte drzwi łazienki i utkwił wzrok w niepewnym Sebastianie, który zerknął do pomieszczenia. Zaprosił go do środka gestem i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy mężczyzna zaczął automatycznie zajmować się praktycznymi oczywistościami; odkręcił wodę, sprawdził jej temperaturę, wyciągnął świeże ręczniki, a potem ruszył do garderoby po rzeczy na zmianę. Wyglądało na to, że zamierza pozostawić Jima samemu sobie i że po pierwszym przejawie namiętności unika jego spojrzenia – i dopiero wówczas dotarło do niego, że mężczyzna wciąż obawia się, że może Jim jest na niego zły o przejaw jaskrawej niesubordynacji, jakim było spotkanie z Mycroftem.

– Zostań. Nie jestem na ciebie zły – powiedział spokojnie. – Chodź do mnie i zostawmy te bzdury – poprosił, unosząc głowę i uśmiechając się w wymuszony sposób.

– Nie powinienem był…

– Bądź cicho, rozbieraj się i chodź tutaj – przerwał mu, po czym ociężale podniósł się i zrzucił z siebie bieliznę, tym razem, w przeciwieństwie do podobnych sytuacji z przeszłości, nie czując skrępowania swoją nagością w jaskrawym świetle. Wyczuł na sobie spojrzenie Sebastiana, które momentalnie stało się cieplejsze i pełne emocji, ale nie skomentował tego, lecz zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie do połowy wypełniającej już wannę. Sięgnął bezmyślnie po płyn do kąpieli, ale gdy zorientował się, że zamierzał zrobić pianę, która pozwoli mu się ukryć przed wzrokiem Sebastiana, wycofał rękę i poczekał, aż mężczyzna zrzuci z siebie ubrania i do niego dołączy.

Wanna była zdecydowanie jednoosobowa, jednak po krótkich manewrach udało im się przybrać względnie wygodną dla nich obu pozycję; Jim usiadł pomiędzy nogami Sebastiana, opierając się plecami o jego klatkę piersiową i natychmiast zamknął oczy, wzdychając z przyjemności. Mgliście zarejestrował, że blondyn sięga po szampon, moczy i namydla mu wystylizowane żelem włosy, a potem spłukuje z nich resztki kosmetyku, potem zaś obaj trwali w parującej wodzie w milczeniu, obejmując się i wyciszając nawzajem swoją bliskością.

– Nie zamierzasz tego przerwać, zanim wszystkiego nie dokończysz – odezwał się w końcu Sebastian, cicho i z pewną rezygnacją, a gdy Jim skinął głową, przyciągnął go do siebie i mocniej zakleszczył ręce wokół jego brzucha, jakby chciał mimo swoich słów zatrzymać go przy sobie. – Holmes próbował się do ciebie dobić i po prostu nie odpuścisz, prawda?

– Próbował – potwierdził Jim i oparł się wygodniej o jego klatkę piersiową – ale go olaliśmy. Prawdopodobnie trzęsie się ze strachu, chociaż jeszcze nie usłyszał ode mnie konkretów. Boi się, bo wie, co może usłyszeć.

– Przecież… – zająknął się – on cię już nawet nie obchodzi i nie chciałeś dłużej z nim być. Dlaczego też go sobie nie…

– Oczywiście, że nie chciałem z nim być – przerwał mu Jim. – To wstrętny, nudny gad, ale to nie znaczy, że miał prawo rzucać mnie w taki sposób pieprzonym smsem! – wybuchnął, nie poznając samego siebie, gdy zorientował się, jak wiele emocji pojawiło się w jego głosie, chociaż przez wszystkie te tygodnie wydawało mu się, że zachowanie Mycrofta nie wywarło na nim żadnego wrażenia. To właśnie udawał przed Sebastianem i przed samym sobą i teraz, gdy zszedł z niego stres i tęsknota i w końcu był w bezpiecznym, komfortowym miejscu, uderzyły go jego prawdziwe uczucia, zazwyczaj spychane na samo dno; zawsze pragnął, by nawet na moment nie wydawać się słaby i możliwy do zranienia – ale to nie była prawda, Sebastian doskonale go znał i nie było absolutnie żadnych powodów, by akurat przed nim skrywał dłużej okropne rozżalenie, jakie powodowała cała sytuacja z Mycrofrem.

– Jim to…

– Torturował mnie, gdy dałem się złapać, upokarzał i traktował w łóżku jak gówno, a gdy go to przerosło i dotarło do niego, że się zapędził, _tak po prostu_ mnie odrzucił i uderzył tam, gdzie nie miał prawa uderzać i myślał, że nie poniesie konsekwencji. Nie daruję mu tego, zniszczę wszystko, co jest dla niego ważne i pożałuje, że kiedykolwiek ze mną zadarł i ośmielił się… Będzie się bał, bo wie, że potrafię dostać się wszędzie i zrobić to bezkarnie, dobić się do MI6 czy jego domu, do Sherlocka i do każdej rzeczy, która ma dla niego znaczenie i… – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech. – Dał mi na chwilę zabawkę w postaci samego siebie a potem ją zabrał i już jej nie chcę, więc popsuję zarówno jego jak wszystkie zabawki, które się z nim wiązały. Wiesz, jak się przez niego czułem, gdy tak po prostu napisał, że to koniec i…

– Prawdopodobnie tak, jak ja za każdym razem, gdy znikałeś z kimś innym – przerwał mu Sebastian, co natychmiast przyhamowało Jima.

– To zupełnie nie o to chodzi… – wydusił i obrócił głowę, by pod niewygodnym kątem zerknąć na napiętą twarz siedzącego za nim mężczyzny. – Nie chodzi o to, że to zrobił, ale w jaki sposób…!

– Serio? Mam ci powtórzyć, _w jaki sposób_ ty zachowywałeś się w stosunku do mnie? – uciął i wziął głęboki oddech. – Cokolwiek zrobił i ci powiedział, zrobił to przeze mnie – oznajmił i odwrócił wzrok, gdy Jim obrócił się w jego objęciach, przyklęknął między jego nogami i spróbował spojrzeć mu w oczy. – To moja wina, ale wiesz? Jednak tego nie żałuję. Poszedłem do niego, uświadomiłem mu, co zrobił i kazałem mu dać ci spokój. Udawałeś, że nic nie wiesz, a ja nie zorientowałem się, dopóki mnie tu nie wysłałeś – zaśmiał się gorzko i odważył ponownie spojrzeć na Jima. – Chociaż w tej jednej kwestii miej pretensje do mnie a nie do niego, bo gdybym się z nim nie zobaczył, to nadal byście się spotykali. Chcesz wiedzieć, co mu powiedziałem, czy podsłuchiwałeś nas i nie muszę nic więcej mówić?

– Domyślam się, co mówiłeś i nie potrzebuję tego słuchać – odparł, odrobinę zaskoczony, że Sebastian zdecydował się ciągnąć ten temat, chociaż napisał mu, że nie jest o to zły i dał sygnał, że to nie ma już żadnego znaczenia. – Dlaczego w ogóle sądzisz, że to twoja wina?

– Bo wtrąciłem się i zmieniłem ci plany, a on faktycznie cię porzucił. Zagroziłem, że osobiście zamorduję Sherlocka, jeśli cię chce i to musiało zadziałać – powiedział, na co Jim pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, nie mogąc pojąć, dlaczego Sebastian widzi tu problem, chociaż wszystko tak właśnie miałoby się skończyć nawet bez jego interwencji. – A teraz ty jesteś wściekły, chcesz się mścić za coś, czemu ja jestem winny. Możesz mnie stąd wyrzucić, bo nie miałem prawa nic robić za twoimi plecami, ale sądziłem, że nie uwolnisz się od niego i że gdy się spotkacie, on znów…

– Uwolniłbym się. Jedyna różnica, to że nie musiałbym cię ukrywać, gdyby cię nie zobaczył – powiedział spokojniej. – Jeśli twoje spotkanie z nim pokrzyżowało mi jakiekolwiek plany, to tylko to, że podczas Upadku spodziewałem się, że będę cię miał w Londynie.

– Przepraszam – odparł, na co Jim obrócił oczami z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.

– Nie jestem na ciebie zły, po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego wtedy do niego poszedłeś, zamiast po prostu poprosić mnie, aby więcej się z nim mnie widywał. Mówiłem dziesiątki razy, że jeśli mi zabronisz, to cię posłucham – oznajmił i obaj zamilkli, a po minie Sebastiana stwierdził, że ten myślał teraz dokładnie o tym samym, co on sam: nie potrafił zarzucać go zakazami i nakazami, ale również czymś tak łagodnym jak zwykłe prośby. Jim nie potrafił przepraszać i szczerze mówić o emocjach. Każdy z nich miał jakiś problem, jeśli chodziło o komunikację dotyczącą ich uczuć i relacji, ale problem każdego z nich objawiał się inaczej i w efekcie na tej płaszczyźnie zawsze ciężko im było się porozumieć, mimo że we wszystkich innych kwestiach potrafili dogadywać się niemal bez słów. – Ale obaj wolimy działać niż mówić, chociaż niby słowa powinny być łatwiejsze – powiedział w końcu i wyciągnął dłonie, by objąć twarz Sebastiana. – Czy to takie złe? Słowa znaczą mniej niż uczynki.

– Tak, ale to moje _uczynki_ sprawiły, że jego _słowa_ cię zraniły…

– Nie jestem zraniony tylko zły, w dodatku na niego, nie na ciebie. Zabawne… – zaśmiał się krótko – zwykle to ty miałeś powody, by się na mnie wściekać i to ja pytałem, czy jesteś na mnie zły, a ty mówiłeś, że nie. Nigdy nie potrafiłeś być i nagle okazuje się, że ja na ciebie też nie umiem – stwierdził, po czym, ignorując zaskoczenie malujące się na twarzy Sebastiana, podciągnął się, by pocałować go i w ten sposób zatrzymać wszystko, co mężczyzna mógł powiedzieć. – Nie chodzi o to że ze mną zerwał ani o to, że zrobił to, bo poszedłeś do niego i sprałeś go po pysku – oznajmił, gdy tylko się od niego oderwał, pozostając jednak zaledwie cal od niego, gotowy w każdej chwili znów go uciszyć. – Nie napisał _zachowałem się fatalnie i lepiej to zakończyć_ , ani że coś przez ciebie zrozumiał, ani że czuje wyrzuty sumienia ani… – zająknął się i zerknął na rozchylone wargi Sebastiana – ani nic, co powinien był napisać, gdyby zamierzał zachować się po ludzku. Gdyby napisał cokolwiek innego, może dałbym mu spokój i darował sobie zemsty, wiesz?

– Więc co konkretnie napisał, że tak cię to ruszyło? – spytał, na co Jim uśmiechnął się zimno i uniósł podbródek, robiąc minę taką, jaką mógłby zrobić Mycroft, gdyby wypowiedział te słowa na głos. Kiedy tylko się odezwał, idealnie naśladując akcent Holmesa, Sebastian aż się wzdrygnął na samo jego brzmienie.

– _Zanim znajdziesz sobie nowego przelotnego kochanka, naucz swojego pieska noszenia kagańca_ – zacytował i zmrużył oczy, czując, jak krew gotuje się w nim na samo wspomnienie słów, które dawno temu skasował z telefonu. – _Na przyszłość trzymaj go na krótszej smyczy, bo moi ludzie pozbawią go zębów, jeśli znów pojawi się gdzieś bez niej_.

– On… – wydusił Sebastian, zszokowany tymi słowami. – Nie zerwał z tobą tylko… Jezu.

– Zerwał, zaręczam ci, to właśnie w języku geniuszy oznacza zerwanie – powiedział i mocno objął jego twarz dłońmi. – Napisałem mu, że jeśli cię dotknie, Sherlock straci znacznie więcej niż zęby. Nie zrozumiał tego, skoro nie odwołał swoich ludzi i przekazał górze informacje, kim dla mnie jesteś i _szkoda_ , że nie zrozumiał, bo zamierzam dotrzymać słowa.

– Nie musisz tego robić.

– Muszę – uciął z uporem, a po chwili złagodził zarówno swój ton jak uścisk. – Sebby, ten skurwiel zagroził, że mi cię zabierze i po prostu mu tego nie wybaczę. Zabiorę mu wszystko kawałek po kawałku i nic z tym nie zrobi. Już się boi i już się próbuje do mnie dobijać, żeby coś ugrać i namówić mnie do współpracy, ale spóźnił się z tym o dobre kilka tygodni – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się do oniemiałego jego wyznaniem Sebastiana. – Wiesz, cieszę się, że szybko się zorientowałem, co nawyprawiałeś, mój rycerzyku, bo mogłem cię zamknąć i zająć się nim zgodnie z planami. Dałem się złapać, a ciebie ukryłem tutaj, bo wiedziałem, że posłuchasz i nie spróbujesz mi się sprzeciwiać, gdy dałem jednoznaczne polecenie, żebyś zajmował się siecią zdalnie. Jeszcze trochę czasu przyjdzie ci tu spędzić, gdy wrócę do dawnych planów, ale obiecuję, wynagrodzę ci każdą sekundę, jaką…

– Nie musisz niczego mi wynagradzać – wtrącił Sebastian, na co Jim zachichotał i pokręcił głową.

– Zmienisz zdanie, gdy z nim skończę i _zacznę_ wynagradzanie – odparł, a w jego głowie ponownie rozbłysła wizja, jak zabiera Sebastiana do Kanady, a gdy znajdują się na miejscu, każe mu przed wyjściem z samochodu zakryć oczy i pozwala je otworzyć dopiero, gdy stają przed malowniczym domkiem nad jeziorem. O tej porze roku okolica była wyjątkowo urocza i niemal czuł zapach okolicznego lasu i wody, słyszał dźwięki, jakie otaczały tamtą posiadłość i miał ochotę zmrużyć oczy od słońca, które odbijałoby się od tafli jeziora i go raziło. – Wiem, że wolałbyś, żebym pizgnął tę sprawę w kosmos już teraz, ale chcę to dokończyć. Za bardzo mnie wkurzył, żebym go sobie darował, a złość to świetna motywacja.

– Przyznaj po prostu, że planowałeś Upadek tak długo, że szkoda ci zrezygnować – rzucił Sebastian, ale wydawało się, że nie zamierzał wojować z Jimem i że pogodzi się z jego decyzją. – Zaliczyłeś klejnoty koronne, teraz uruchomisz Brooka. Wszystko miałeś gotowe i zamierzałeś tylko czekać na właściwy moment, czyli na taki, gdy Mycroft cię wkurzy na tyle, żeby to uruchomić. Ja byłem katalizatorem i niczym więcej i dlatego nie wyniosłeś mnie stąd na kopniakach – zakończył i spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

– Jak ty mnie znasz – wymruczał i roześmiał się, kiedy Sebastian z ciężkim westchnieniem przyciągnął go do siebie.

– Pozwolisz mi pomóc czy mam dalej tu siedzieć?

– Pomożesz mi czekając na mnie i dając mi powody, żebym wrócił w jednym kawałku. Zresztą, parę dni tu z tobą spędzę, zanim Kitty Riley zgodzi się ze mną…

– _Kitty_? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem, jakby oburzał go sam fakt, że ktoś może mieć tak na imię.

– Ta dziennikarka, którą wybrałem. Idealnie żałosna i pasująca do profilu. Poczekam parę dni i zacznę do niej uderzać. Wiesz, powinieneś się cieszyć, że będziesz mnie tu mieć na wyłączność, bo nie zamierzam się wychylać, dopóki nie będę mieć pewności, że wpuści mnie do domu.

– Nigdy nie żądałem od ciebie wyłą…

– Cicho-sza! Nie psuj chwili. Teraz jestem tutaj i nigdzie indziej. Nie martw się na zapas.

– Jim, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ujawniając się, zaprzepaściłeś wszystko, co budowałeś ostatnie lata? – powiedział, nie pozwalając, by żartobliwy i flirtujący nastrój Jima mógł się utrzymać. – Brook rozpieprzy to do końca i już nie będzie się dało ciągnąć sieci w tej formie co…

– Wszystko wiem, a zamieszanie w sieci to część planu – oznajmił, po czym przeniósł dłonie na ramiona Sebastiana i popchnął go, zmuszając, by mężczyzna oparł się o brzeg wanny. – Ale teraz mam plany na co innego. Robiłem je przez cały pobyt w areszcie i już nie mogę się doczekać ich _spełnienia_. Myślę że będziesz mieć spory udział w ich spełnianiu. Powiedziałbym wręcz, że dam ci rolę główną.

– Powinniśmy porozmawiać, co zamierzasz, a nie…

– Sebby? – przerwał mu, celowo zmiękczając głos, aby uderzyć tak w jego uczuciową stronę i w ten sposób pozbawić go oporów. Przesunął się na jego udach, celowo ocierając przy tym i dając mu wyczuć rodzące się powoli podniecenie, a następnie osaczył go, opierając obie dłonie na ścianie za jego głową. Rzadko zdobywał się w sytuacjach nacechowanych seksualnie na jakiekolwiek objawy dominacji, ale w tej chwili miał ochotę właśnie na to i pragnął Sebastiana tym bardziej, im bardziej ten ulegał mu na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej. – Po wszystkim będzie czas na rozmowy, a teraz zamknij się. Cholernie tęskniłem i zaraz zwariuję, jak się mną nie zajmiesz.

 

***

 

Nie było takiego wariantu prawdy, jaki Mycroft mógł przekazać bratu, gdy ten zjawił się u niego by rozmawiać o Moriartym. Mężczyzna po rozprawie sądowej, gdzie – oczywiście – zmanipulował przysięgłych i został uniewinniony zapadł się pod ziemię i tak zmyślnie umknął kamerom CCTV, że stracił go z oczu już po paru minutach od opuszczenia Baker Street, ale jasnym było, że to nie koniec. Sieci przestępcze, rząd, liczący się biznesmani i służby specjalne trwały w rozedrganiu po swoistej reklamie geniusza zbrodni, a kilka indeksów giełdowych związanych z bezpieczeństwem narodowym zaliczyło tąpnięcie. Sądownictwo i policja zostały skompromitowane, a dziennikarze nie zostawili na procesie oraz śledczych suchej nitki.

Odrzucił na bok gazetę, kiedy Sherlock odchrząknął ze zniecierpliwieniem i otworzył usta, a chwilę potem je zamknął. Wiedział, że muszą zdroworozsądkowo omówić wszystkie scenariusze, które zaczęli opracowywać jeszcze gdy Jim był w areszcie i że będzie musiał nieprzerwanie udawać przed bratem, że chodziło wyłącznie o niego, może władzę, politykę i wpływy, ale nie – że kiedykolwiek Moriarty zainteresowany był nim w całkowicie prywatnym sensie. Miał świadomość, że obsesje Jima na punkcie któregokolwiek z nich przygasły i że jego obecne działania były mieszanką zemsty oraz wyższych planów, o których nie miał pojęcia; wątpił, że jeszcze chodziło o niego w najmniejszym choćby stopniu, chociaż nie miał żadnych racjonalnych przesłanek. Że mężczyzna uderzy w Sherlocka było jednak oczywiste, tym właśnie się odgrażał w smsie i to właśnie powiedział jego bratu na Baker Street.

Nagrań z pluskiew, które sam zamontował w tamtym mieszkaniu słuchał wielokrotnie i chociaż znał już na pamięć przebieg ich rozmowy, wciąż miał wrażenie, że w którymś momencie Jim go zdradzi i powie Sherlockowi, co łączyło ich dwójkę. Zakrawało to o paranoję, ale nie potrafił tego zwalczyć, a co gorsze: miał wrażenie, że przenikliwe oczy jego młodszego i niby głupszego brata widzą zbyt wiele.

– Sprawy mogą się zagmatwać i ciężko mi przewidzieć, co ten szaleniec zrobi, ale ponieważ mamy już pewność, że chce cię zniszczyć… – zaczął, lecz Sherlock niespodziewanie wtrącił się wpół zdania.

– Jesteś myślami całkiem gdzie indziej, chociaż wiesz, że Moriarty jest teraz najważniejszy, w ciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy utyłeś, ale gdy trafił do aresztu, zacząłeś chudnąć, prawdopodobnie ze stresu i bezsenności, ale fakt, że przestałeś jeść słodycze również miał w tym spory udział. Mogłoby się wydawać, że jego sprawa cię osobiście nie dotyczy, ale mam wrażenie, że jest inaczej, na co twój brak apetytu, który sam w sobie jest ewenementem, jest najlepszym dowodem.

– Martwię się o ciebie i chyba mam powody, nie sądzisz? – odparł w napięciu.

– Masz też parę innych problemów, ale za mało mnie obchodzą, żeby pytać – oznajmił Sherlock i Mycroft po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł, że cieszy się, że ich relacje pozbawione były ciepła, jakie pewnie powinno istnieć w rodzeństwie, a jego brat po prostu na wielu płaszczyznach _miał go gdzieś_ i nie zamierzał się wtrącać w jego osobiste sprawy. – Chce mnie zniszczyć i dlatego tu jestem. Odkąd dał się uwięzić, próbujemy wejść do jego głowy i przejrzeć jego zamiary względem mnie.

– Oraz uniemożliwić mu pozbawienia cię życia – dodał Mycroft i pospiesznie spuścił wzrok na pozakreślane notatki dotyczące Moriarty’ego, jakimi rozkwitały schematami na równych kartkach papieru. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że nawet w takiej sytuacji, pomimo iż wyleczył się już z tego człowieka, wciąż czuł zazdrość o brata. Było to absurdalne i żałosne, ale mała cząstka jego psychiki pragnęła, aby to do niego Jim uderzył po procesie, nawet jeśli racjonalnie wiedział, że nie było żadnych powodów, aby to zrobił; sugerował przecież od samego początku, że jeśli nie będzie mieć zastępczego rozproszenia, zajmie się ponownie Sherlockiem, zaś Mycroft nie myślał o tym nawet przez moment, gdy zrywał z nim znajomość i mógł sobie teraz tylko pluć w brodę.

Nie udało mu się skontaktować z mistrzem zbrodni, gdy ten przebywał w areszcie, gdyż mężczyzna nawet zza kratek potrafił pociągać za sznurki i tak wszystkim sterować, aby nikt, włączając w to _brytyjski rząd_ , nie mógł go niepokoić, zaś medialność sprawy dodatkowo prowadziła do niechybnego skutku, jakim była niemożność odwiedzenia go po kryjomu. Wydawało mu się, że Jim śmieje mu się w twarz i nie musiał mu grozić słowami, aby trzymać Mycrofta w stanie najwyższego napięcia i lęku. Odbijało się to na jego zdrowiu, a Sherlock i Anthea – jak zwykle – to dostrzegali.

Niemal słyszał jego słowa, gdy jeszcze Jim siedział w areszcie, słowa, które ten niewyrośnięty psychol mógł wyszeptywać mu w pościeli, ale nie zrobił tego, bo zamiast z nim rozmawiać, dać  chociaż jedno ostrzeżenie, ruszył do ataku niemal natychmiast po ich rozstaniu. _Dobrze wiesz, że stąd wyjdę i że cały proces to dla mnie scena teatru. Możesz tylko patrzeć, bo nie jesteś ani aktorem ani reżyserem, nie jesteś w stanie przeszkodzić i nie odważysz się tego zrobić, a dlaczego? Bo gdy spróbujesz mnie tknąć najmniejszym palcem, mnie albo mojego pieska, sieć pożre z butami zarówno ciebie jak twojego głupszego brata w śmiesznej czapce. Tknij któregoś z nas, popsuj mi zabawę, a jedno zdjęcie albo szepnięte właściwej osobie słówko zrujnuje ci życie. Co powiedziałaby królowa, gdyby się o nas dowiedziała...? Może i konwenanse na dworze królewskim są mniej sztywne niż kiedyś, ale romans z biznesmenem ze świata przestępczego? To nigdy nie będzie brzmiało dobrze_ **.** _Co by powiedzieli twoi przyjaciele na wieść, że posuwałeś znanego złodzieja? Co by powiedziała mamusia? A co Sherly…?_

Otrząsnął się i spróbował skupić na słowach Sherlocka, który był w tym momencie tak skupiony na jednym z zaplanowanych scenariuszy, że na chwilę przestał prześwietlać go jasnym wzrokiem i kpiąco unosić kąciki warg. Zerknął na niego wyczekująco, zadawszy mu jakieś pytanie i gdy starszy mężczyzna poprosił o powtórzenie tego ostatniego – parę chwilę milczał, a potem przekazał mu ponownie to, co musiał mówić od momentu, gdy Mycroft odpłynął. Do końca spotkania co jakiś czas wytykał mu tamtą chwilę rozproszenia, a gdy zrobili sobie przerwę, w przypływie złośliwości poprosił Antheę o porcję moccacino i wypił całą szklankę z dziwną ostentacją, coś, co robił ze słodyczami zawsze, gdy chciał poirytować wiecznie odchudzającego się brata.

Mycroft prawie udławił się własną, niesłodzoną kawę, kiedy jak grom z jasnego nieba spadła na niego świadomość, że nie tylko Sherlock tak robił, że była przecież inna osoba, która miała identyczne zagrywki, wydawała się prześwietlać go na wylot i pomimo nieprzeciętnego intelektu zachowywała się przez większość czasu jak rozkapryszony, wnerwiający gówniarz. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, kiedy dotarło do niego w pełni, że Jim był pod tak wieloma względami kserokopią jego rodzonego brata, z którym zawsze kiepsko się dogadywał między innymi dlatego, że był irytujący i dziecinny. Tymczasem z tą właśnie kserówką sypiał przez kilka tygodni, a gdy ją zirytował, zachowała się tak, jak w podobnych sytuacjach zachowywał się Sherlock: kompromitując go, odgrażając się i wymachując mu przed oczami głupawymi kpinami. Wpatrywał się w brata, który popisywał się pochłanianiem słodkiej kawy z niedowierzaniem i obrzydzeniem, dostrzegając w jego mimice i spojrzeniach wszystko to, co robił Jim. Usilnie próbował tego nie robić, lecz jego myśli już się go nie słuchały i powróciły do wszystkiego, co ten wariat mógł zrobić z czystej złośliwości _w stylu Sherlocka_.

Nie miałby żadnych problemów, aby zrobić im kiedyś dwuznaczne zdjęcia, bo przecież potrafił włamać się wszędzie i czy zamontowanie kamery w hotelu byłoby jakimkolwiek problemem? Więcej…! Gdy spotkali się w klubie, czyjeś dodatkowe oczy mogły ich obserwować i widzieć, jak go pobił; skoro był tam jego piesek, mógł być i wcześniej, w dowolnym miejscu, gdzie się umówili, bo przecież wcześniej Mycroft się tego nie spodziewał i nie znał jego twarzy. Normalni ludzie, gdyby zrobili coś takiego, zabawiliby się w szantaż i chcieliby coś osiągnąć, natomiast Moriarty nie chciał od niego niczego innego jak bawić się jego strachem. Bawić się…! On nie zrobiłby tego _po coś_ , natomiast _dla zabawy_ byłby gotów upokarzające materiały obrazujące ich żałosny romans wysłać do Magnussena, bo przecież wspominał kiedyś, że go znał i byłby gotów go wykorzystać. Należało więc obserwować materiały do druku we wszystkich jego szmatławcach, bo jeśli Jim zamierzałby coś opublikować, to użyłby właśnie jego i…

– Wiem, jak idą teraz twoje myśli i uważam, że się mylisz – odezwał się Sherlock, wyrywając go z rozmyślań.

– Co…? – zdołał wydusić, przez sekundę czując absurdalny lęk, że może jego brat jednak czyta w myślach.

– Myślisz o Moriartym, ale po twoich oczach widzę, że próbujesz analizować jego zachowania ze swojego punktu widzenia.

– Myślałem o tym, że _dla zabawy_ zrobiłby wszystko, w tym nas zniszczył. Uważasz, że ja bym tak zrobił i że niby patrzę na niego zbyt subiektywnie? – prychnął z irytacją.

– Pierwszy błąd, on nie uderza we mnie dla zabawy. No, _nie tylko_ dla zabawy – powiedział Sherlock i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Ludzie jak on się tak nie bawią. Moriarty się mści. Nie wiem, za co. Może coś sobie ubzdurał lub wyobraził, a może ma powody, o których nie wiem. Powiedział, że _jest mi winien_ upadek. Jeśli coś go tutaj bawi, to tylko szychy, które błagają go o uwagę. Gdybyś ty do niego uderzył i czegoś chciał, też by się świetnie bawił, bo lubi mieć władzę właśnie po to, by robić z potężnych ludzi idiotów żebrujących go o litość lub uwagę na kolanach. Sądzisz, że coś zrobi… może zrobić… – zmarszczył brwi i zająknął się – i cokolwiek sobie wymyśliłeś, a o czym mi nie mówisz: nie zrobi tego w sposób, o którym myślisz, bo on po prostu myśli inaczej niż ty i twój pomysł w ogóle nie przyszedłby mu do głowy.

– Nie baw się w jasnowidza – sarknął, na co Sherlock uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie i zmrużył oczy.

– Rozumiem go znacznie lepiej od ciebie. Zajmij się organizacją praktycznych rzeczy i opcjami, gdy wróci i będzie chciał się ze mną spotkać, a mi nie uda się go zwabić na dach Barts, co? Analizowanie jego pomysłów zostaw mi – rzucił kpiąco i obrócił oczami na mordercze spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu Mycroft. – Nie mówisz mi wszystkiego, a znacznie łatwiej byłoby mi go czytać, gdybym…

– Postępuj zgodnie z planami i czekaj, aż się ujawni. Gdy tylko go unieszkodliwimy, ruszysz na kontynent rozbijać mu sieć, a ja zajmę się tym, co zostawił w kraju. Skupmy się na tym, a nie…

– Dlaczego nie zatrudnisz snajpera, skoro chcesz się go pozbyć? – przerwał mu, zupełnie wybijając Mycrofta z rytmu, kiedy sądził on już, że doszedł do siebie i wrócili do sensownej dyskusji i wymiany argumentów.

– Nie chce go zabijać tylko wyciszyć i tylko dlatego jesteś mi potrzebny – odparł w końcu, lecz wydawało się to nie wyciszyć, lecz jeszcze bardziej zainteresować Sherlocka.

– _Dlaczego?_

– Po prostu spraw, żeby się tobą znudził i przestał zabawiać się w wojnę podjazdową – warknął nieco ostrzej, naiwnie sądząc, że uda mu się nawrócić brata na właściwy tor rozmowy.

– Gadasz jak John. Nie popisuj się, nie wygłupiaj…

– Sherlock, mówię poważnie – przerwał mu, denerwując się coraz bardziej. – Mamy plany awaryjne na sytuację gdzie będziesz musiał się z nim spotkać i spróbuje cię skrzywdzić, ale potem po prostu pozwól mu zniknąć. Nie konfrontuj się z nim i daj mu odejść. Zajmiesz się jego siecią później, gdy…

– Gdy co? Skoro nie chcesz go zabić, to nie ma to żadnego sensu.

– Chcę żeby ponownie był cieniem, który nie robi wokół siebie zbyt wiele szumu. Nie wiem co planuje, ale najlepiej byłoby, żebyś zniknął na jakiś czas z Londynu i…

– Już zrobił więcej szumu niż ktokolwiek, kogo znamy.

– Więc nie pozwólmy, by udało mu się to ponownie – warknął, a następnie wcisnął Sherlockowi w dłoń jedną z pokreślonych mapek z naniesionym schematem ucieczki.

Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zerknięciem na telefon, jakby same myśli o Jimie mogły go przyciągnąć i sprawić, że mężczyzna do niego napisze. Sherlock rozmawiał z nim od tego momentu spokojnie i poważnie, bez zbędnych wygłupów, ustalili tego wieczoru prawie wszystko, co było do ustalenia i pozostało czekanie i czujność, aby w miarę możliwości wyprzedzić Jima o krok. Dlatego właśnie następnego dnia umieścił czujki w gazetach Magnussena i kazał śledzić wszelkie brukowe plotki, jakie ten planował opublikować.

Coraz bardziej czuł, że Londyn zastygł w swoistej ciszy przed burzą. Teoretycznie nic się nie działo, praktycznie, ale wokół Sherlocka zaczęły się pojawiać dziwne wypadki, na jego ulicy zamieszkali płatni zabójcy, a nastroje w policji były… _dziwne_ , jakby ktoś podszeptywał tam słówka i plotki, które nie były ani konkretne ani sensowne, ale i tak wydawały się niebezpieczne i podejrzane. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi, nie potrafił tego przewidzieć, nie potrafił nawet w przybliżeniu określić, kiedy zacznie się zaplanowany Upadek, Jim zamilkł całkowicie, zaś jego dotychczasowy telefon stał się nieaktywny.

Kiedy w brukowej gazecie wyjątkowo nienależącej do Magnussena pojawiła się notka, iż mężczyzna nazwiskiem Richard Brook zamierza następnego dnia ujawnić prawdziwe oblicze znanego detektywa, Mycroft wiedział już, że popełnił błąd i, dokładnie tak, jak spodziewał się jego brat, szukał źródła tornada w niewłaściwym miejscu. Tego samego wieczoru w Scotland Yardzie zaczęła się afera związana z jakimś porwanym dzieckiem, skończyła nieudaną próbą aresztowania Sherlocka i jego pozbawioną sensu ucieczką – bo przecież ustalili, że gdy cokolwiek się stanie, uderzy do niego i nie będzie działać sam…!

 Sherlock nie dotrzymał słowa, co utrudniło wiele rzeczy, a ponadto okazało się, że cały ten czas bał się _ujawnienia_ w gazetach zupełnie niewłaściwej rzeczy – bo przecież sądził, że Jim w końcu wykorzysta jakieś ich fotografie. Sądził, że może zaczną się w końcu pogróżki albo że ktoś realnie zagrozi Sherlockowi, może że Moriarty spróbuje zabić jego bliskich… Miał mnóstwo pomysłów, ale nawet przez moment nie przypuszczał, iż ten niewyrośnięty wariat przy pomocy szmatławej gazety i fałszywej tożsamości wmówi całemu krajowi, iż Sherlock jest oszustem, zaś człowiek nazwiskiem Moriarty nigdy nie istniał.

 

***

 

Już przy pierwszej rozmowie z Jimem Sebastian usłyszał, iż Kitty Riley okazała się oczywistą idiotką, natomiast parę dni, jakie zamierzał u niej spędzić, udając znerwicowanego aktorzynę-frajera, będzie dla niego większą torturą niż to, co wyprawiali z nim agenci w bunkrze MI6. Mężczyzna nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy wszystko wreszcie ruszy i odliczał minuty do godziny zero czyli publikacji wszystkich bzdur, jakie naopowiadał najgorszej chyba dziennikarce mieszkającej w Londynie. Za nieliczne rozrywki miał zdalne obserwowanie poczynań Sherlocka z niedowierzającą mu już policją oraz kontakt z Sebastianem, który po każdej ich rozmowie telefonicznej był bardziej przestraszony, gdyż co rusz docierało na niego na nowo, jak wiele ważnych osób może się wściec, usłyszawszy, że ktoś próbował zrobić ich w konia podstawiając do sądu nędznego aktora i wmawiając całemu światu, iż to James Moriarty. Oczywistym było, że naprawdę ważne osoby nie uwierzą, że siecią sterował Sherlock Holmes bądź też że tak naprawdę sieć nie istniała, jednakże ziarno wątpliwości zostanie zasiane; przerażało go to, bo Jim wciąż nie powiedział, co wówczas planuje zrobić, a zapytany wprost – chichotał i obiecywał, że spodoba mu się ta niespodzianka. Sebastian w to wątpił, ale nie udało mu się wyciągnąć z jego szalonego szefa nic więcej i wreszcie przestał próbować, wiedział bowiem, że jest on uparty i po prostu nie da się go zmusić do zrobienia lub powiedzenia rzeczy, na które nie ma ochoty.

W milczeniu słuchał, gdy Jim opowiadał o zgarnięciu Sherlocka taksówką i zaprezentowaniu mu spreparowanego filmiku z bajką o królu; wpatrywał się w ekran komputera, również oglądając bzdury, które mężczyzna wygadywał na nagraniu, mając na sobie źle dopasowaną, przydużą koszulę, w której chodził do studia nagraniowego jako Richard Brook. To wtedy okazało się, że całkiem inne ziarno wątpliwości zakiełkowało zgodnie z planami, a policjanci ruszyli aresztować Sherlocka Holmesa. Jim spodziewał się wcześniej, że będzie musiał przycisnąć ich mocniej, tymczasem nie musiał nawet wykorzystywać awaryjnych metod, bo fakt, że detektyw był w Scotland Yardzie powszechnie znienawidzony, zrobił swoje. Sebastian czytał o tym wszystkim w smsach lub słuchał przez telefon i szalał w mieszkaniu coraz bardziej; nosiło go i pragnął rzucić wszystko i wbrew zaleceniu jechać do Jima i być przy nim, nawet jeśli ten miałby dostać przez to szału.

Pragnienie wyjazdu do Londynu jeszcze się wzmogło, kiedy mężczyzna poinformował go, że Sherlock zbliża się do mieszkania Kitty. Jim zamierzał wpaść tam na niego i Johna Watsona, odegrać tam teatrzyk marzeń i spróbować zasadzić kolejne ziarenko, tym razem w sercu wiernego doktorka-żołnierzyka. Sebastian wychodził z siebie, czekając na wieści od Jima, który odezwał się dopiero, kiedy uciekł do swojego ukrytego lokum, gdzie miał przespać się parę godzin i odpocząć przed ostateczną rozgrywką, która skończyć się miała samobójczą śmiercią Sherlocka – albo egzekucją kilku ludzi z jego otoczenia.

Zanim to jednak nastąpiło, para marzeń stała się zbiegami, a niedługo później nadszedł poranek, gdzie rewelacje Richarda Brooka miały w prasie swą premierę. Sebastian tej nocy nie zmrużył oka i zamiast tego obserwował zdalnie wszystko, co działo się w Londynie. Wiedział, że doktorek ruszył do Mycrofta Holmesa z awanturą i niemal żałował, że nie słyszał, o czym rozmawiali, bo byłoby to prawdopodobnie miodem na jego uszy; Sherlock tkwił za to w Barts z tą głupawą poczwarką w osobie Molly Hooper i próbował knuć, co zostało kompletnie zbagatelizowane przez Jima, który uparcie twierdził, że ma wszystko pod kontrola i nic nieprzewidzianego nie ma szansy się wydarzyć. Był absolutnie pewien, iż Sherlock zechce się z nim spotkać jeszcze tego samego dnia, zanim dziennikarze zrobią mu piekło – i tutaj prawie na pewno się nie mylił. Zapewne zdawał sobie sprawę, że detektyw miał jakieś plany awaryjne i również przygotowywał się do konfrontacji, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejmował, jak zwykle mając się za nieomylnego.

Sieć miała jasne dyspozycje, wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik, a wynajęci zabójcy czekali tylko na sygnał, że zaczyna się odliczanie. Sebastian – który według najwcześniejszych planów miał być jednym z nich, ale ze względów bezpieczeństwa nie był – czekał zaś na informacje, co dalej i miał ochotę roznieść w pył domek w Hunstanton.  Koło czwartej nad ranem spróbował się położyć, gdyż wszystko ucichło, a Holmes i Watson wydawali się utknąć w Barts na dłużej; dręczył go jednak niepokój tak silny, że nie potrafił usiedzieć na miejscu i nie pomagały ani papierosy, ani kilkunastominutowy sprint po plaży ani głębokie oddechy. Nie chciał, żeby Jim się bawił w te wszystkie bzdury i poczuł, że po prostu nie jest w stanie tkwić w tym cholernym domku, podczas gdy pokręcony wariat, którego kochał, wystawiał się w Londynie na cel. Robiło mu się słabo na samą myśl o reakcjach, jakie wzbudzi artykuł Kitty i w końcu uznał, że musi tam pojechać, dotrze tam za najdalej trzy godziny, zatrzyma Jima w mieszkaniu i będzie gotowy błagać go na kolanach, by zamiast konfrontować się z Sherlockiem rozpłynął się w powietrzu i zostawił tę sprawę. Był wykończony i może nie myślał racjonalnie, zaś wyjazd stąd nad ranem po nieprzespanej nocy był pewnie ryzykownym pomysłem, ale wiedział też, że na jego zdalne prośby Jim nie zareaguje.

Podróż do Londynu dłużyła mu się niemiłosiernie, chociaż raz po raz naciskał pedał gazu mocniej niż należało. Dotarł do granic Londynu przed godzinami szczytu, ale ulice stopniowo zapełniały się autami i pokonywanie kolejnych skrzyżowań stawało się coraz trudniejsze. W nocy pokonałby z obecnego miejsca odcinek do lokum Jima w jakieś dwadzieścia minut, teraz zaś czas ten się wydłużał co doprowadzało go do szału, ale starał się nie wybuchnąć z nerwów, bo przecież mężczyzna prawdopodobnie wciąż spał i… Dokładnie w momencie, gdy pocieszał się w ten sposób na kolejnym zablokowanym skrzyżowaniu, na jego telefon wpłynął sms od Jima, w którym informował go okraszonymi emotikonami słowami, że Sherlock tkwi z doktorkiem w Barts i że zaprosił go na spotkanie.

_Zobaczymy się w tamtych okolicach na jakimś dachu, by skończyć historię słynnego detektywa w możliwie widowiskowy sposób. Już się szykuję i niebem pójdę się zabawić._

_Gdzie się widzicie?_ Napisał Sebastian, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, a co więcej – Jim nie odebrał telefonu i całkowicie przestał się odzywać; on zaś utknął w pierwszym poważnym korku i był już pewny, że w takim tempie dojazd do szpitala z miejsca, w którym się znajdował, zajmie mu dobrą godzinę. Miał ochotę krzyczeć z bezsilnej wściekłości, bo nie miał pojęcia, do jakich jednostek z sieci miałby uderzyć z pytaniami i nie zabrał ze sobą laptopa, za pomocą którego mógłby określić przez system GPS gdzie znajduje się Jim. O ile szalał znajdując się w Hunstanton, to teraz jego nerwy osiągnęły apogeum. Mijały cenne minuty, posuwał się w tempie niewiele szybszym niż gdyby zdecydował się na bieg, a jego myśli wypełniło poczucie, że może na coś _nie zdążyć_.

Kiedy dotarł w okolice szpitala, który stanowił centrum rozgrywek pomiędzy Jimem a Sherlockiem od początku ich znajomości, szybko stwierdził, że coś mu się nie zgadza. Ulica była z jednej strony zablokowana dla samochodów bez żadnej sensownej przyczyny, toteż musiał porzucić auto i zbliżyć się do Barts piechotę; droga powoli oczyszczała z tych pojazdów, które już się tam znajdowały, a gdzieniegdzie szwendali się ludzie, którzy wydawali się na coś czekać i trochę zbyt często spoglądali w górę. On też patrzył, ale nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać, bo poza tym, że coś się nie zgadzało, nie był w stanie stwierdzić zupełnie nic; potrzebował spojrzeć na wszystko z góry i po krótkiej walce z samym sobą, zdecydował się ruszyć na dach budynku mieszkalnego naprzeciwko Barts, gdyż ten przewyższał go o dwa piętra i był lepszym punktem obserwacyjnym.

Wbiegał przez drzwi na parterze z telefonem przyciśniętym do ucha, jeszcze raz próbując skontaktować się z Jimem. Mężczyzna nie odbierał przez dłuższy czas, a Sebastiana naszła dziwna myśl, że może on słuchać idiotycznego Staying Alive, bawiąc się faktem, że ktoś do niego telefonuje, a on to olewa. Miał już rozłączyć się i napisać kolejnego smsa, kiedy połączenie zostało niespodziewanie odrzucone; serce podeszło mu do gardła, chociaż nie miał racjonalnych przesłanek, by się bać i ostatnie schody pokonał przeskakując po dwa stopnie na raz. Kiedy dotarł na dach, z którego mógł obejrzeć sąsiednie budynki, natychmiast podbiegł do balustrady i gdy zobaczył to, co się wyprawiało na oddalonym o nie więcej niż pięćdziesiąt metrów dachu Barts, momentalnie zrobiło mu się słabo.

Sherlock Holmes trzymał Jima za poły płaszcza tuż przy brzegu dachu i wystarczył jeden jego ruch, a mężczyzna runąłby w dół, gdyż ten idiota, zamiast chwycić się czegoś, wymachiwał rękami, prawdopodobnie znów zgrywając większego wariata niż był nim faktycznie. Rozmawiali, a z każdym jego słowem postawa detektywa się zmieniała, aż do momentu gdy znieruchomiał, a następnie podciągnął Jima do pionu.  Sebastian miał ochotę krzyczeć z frustracji, ale wiedział, że ściągnięcie na siebie uwagi nic nie da; wyciągnął pistolet i zacisnął na nim palce, postanawiając, że jeśli Jimowi będzie cokolwiek grozić, zastrzeli tego cholernego Holmesa, choćby miała być to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi w życiu. Wpatrywał się na rozmawiających mężczyzn i ku jego zdumieniu, Sherlock bardzo szybko stanął na brzegu dachu i zaczął wpatrywać się w dół, zaś Jim oddalił się i stanął do niego plecami; Sebastian widział ich obu bokiem, zaś gdy zerknął w dół, natychmiast zrozumiał, dlaczego detektyw zwleka ze skokiem: na dole, w miejscu, którego Jim nie mógł widzieć, ale które dla Sebastiana było widoczne jak na dłoni, ludzie, którzy do tej pory szwendali się bezsensownie zajmowali jakieś pozycje i patrzyli w górę; ewidentnie byli podstawieni, wszystko to było scenką, a Sherlock wcale nie zamierzał umierać.

Spodziewali się tego teatrzyku, jedna Jim nie miał o tym pojęcia, że faktycznie się rozpoczął. Sebastian wyszarpnął z kieszeni telefon i wystukał do niego kilka słów, lecz mężczyzna nie zareagował na wiadomość – a ponieważ chwilę później Sherlock zeskoczył z balustrady i zaczął sunąć w jego stronę, nie było już szans, aby niepostrzeżenie dać mu znać. Detektyw się śmiał, prawdopodobnie opowiadając Jimowi jakąś bujdę, a ten nieświadomy, że na dole ekipa szykowała się już do uratowania Sherlocka po jego skoku, trząsł się z wściekłości. Cokolwiek sobie powiedzieli, nie szło to zgodnie z planem Jima: detektyw miał się zabić i tyle, a nie kombinować, wchodzić w dyskusje i przedłużać to wszystko. Stali naprzeciwko siebie, Sebastian wpatrywał się w plecy Sherlocka i co chwilę pochwytywał za nim twarz Jima. Mężczyzna, gdyby tylko zerknął nieco wyżej, natychmiast by go zobaczył i chociaż nie mógł być tego pewien, czuł, że od pewnego momentu jest on świadomy jego obecności, lecz nie dał tego po sobie poznać – jasne, przecież nadal odgrywał przed Sherlockiem teatr, para genialnych, dziecinnych psycholi, odgrywający przed sobą role. W pewnym momencie Jim zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej i wyciągnął do detektywa rękę, a ten z wahaniem i pewnym zaskoczeniem przyjął jego dłoń.

Parę sekund później, zupełnie niespodziewanie, gdzieś z dołu dał się słyszeć odgłos wystrzału i w pierwszym momencie Sebastian nie zrozumiał co się stało… potem zaś zobaczył, jak Sherlock odskakuje do tyłu i chwyta się za głowę, natomiast Jim osuwa się na ziemię z pistoletem w dłoni, a z tyłu jego głowy zaczyna ciec gęsta struga krwi.

– Jezu… – wydusił Sebastian, a z jego gardła wydobył się urywany szloch. Nie miał pojęcia, co robi, jak na autopilocie zaczął zbiegać z powrotem w dół, zaślepiony łzami. To nie tak miało wyglądać, Jim po prostu nie mógł w ramach niespodzianki zrobić czegoś takiego, nieważne, co naopowiadał mu Holmes, po prostu nie mógł… nie miał prawa… zabijać się na jego oczach, tylko po to, by komuś coś udowodnić.

Tyle że Jim był Jimem i dla zabawy oraz zemsty prawdopodobnie był gotów na znacznie więcej niż Sebastian przypuszczał i samobójstwo było kolejną rzeczą, której nie spodziewał się po nim i popełnił błąd, wierząc w jego racjonalność. Tymczasem w miarę jak pokonywał kolejne stopnie w dół, potykając się o swoje nogi, docierało do niego, że to dlatego mężczyzna mógł chcieć zatrzymać go daleko stąd, zostawić mu dostęp do sieci, zamknąć nazwisko Moriarty i pozostawić wszystko w rękach jego, Sebastiana Morana…

Wypadł na ulicę i ruszył do Barts, nie zważając, że Holmes stoi ponownie na brzegu dachu, a na dole szykowana jest w jakichś nieistotnych już celach scenka. Po jego głowie tłukł się moment wystrzału, a wszelkie racjonalne myśli rozpływały się, gdy wbiegał tylnym wejściem do szpitala i zaczął desperacko pokonywać kolejne schody, chociaż jego płuca protestowały coraz wyraźniej, a oddech zawodził, co chwilę przerywany szlochami. Nie docierało do niego jeszcze w pełni, co właśnie stało, że to koniec życia, jakie znał, że za chwilę zobaczy zakrwawione zwłoki faceta, którego kochał od lat, a jego bezsensowna śmierć stanie się realna. Musiał tam dotrzeć przed… przed kimkolwiek innym, a cała reszta nie miała już dla niego żadnego znaczenia.

Gdy wypadł drzwiami na dach Barts, od momentu wystrzału minęło nie więcej niż pięć minut, chociaż on czuł, jakby całe wieki zajęło mu dotarcie tutaj. Pierwszym, co zobaczył, był falujący na wietrze płaszcz Sherlocka Holmesa, który odrzucał właśnie swój telefon i rozkładał ramiona, odgrywając teatr dla kogoś innego, dla całego świata, który pewnie miał uwierzyć w jego samobójstwo; Sebastian odbezpieczał broń, zamierzając strzelić do niego naprawdę, kiedy jego wzrok po raz pierwszy podążył w dół, na ciało Jima i…

I znieruchomiał kompletnie, niedowierzając własnym oczom. Płaszcza zafalował, detektyw runął w dół, na czekające na niego zabezpieczenia, zaś Jim krzywił się z bólu i irytacji, powoli podnosił do pozycji siedzącej i rozcierał łokieć, na który upadł. Pistolet wypadł z dłoni Sebastiana, a chwilę później mężczyzna biegł w stronę Jima, który dopiero wówczas go zobaczył, a skrzywienie na jego twarzy zmieniło się w uśmiech.

– Nic mi nie jest, oprócz tego że rozpieprzyłem sobie łokieć – oznajmił, jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało i zachichotał, gdy Sebastian opadł na kolana, kompletnie rozedrgany i półprzytomny z emocji. – Chyba lekko skręciłem też kostkę, musiałem w końcu upadać naturalnie. Hej, co z tobą? Chyba nie sądziłeś, że naprawdę bym się zabił, w momencie gdy wiedziałem, że on ma jakieś plany awaryjne? Sfingował samobójstwo. Gdy tu jechałem wiedziałem, że to będą tylko wygłupy i chciałem zobaczyć, czy uda mu się udać śmierć w wiarygodny sposób, zanim jego przyjaciele będą wystrzelani jak kaczki. No… nie patrz tak. Przecież byłeś naprzeciwko i też widziałeś, że to farsa.

– Nie miałem pojęcia, co planujesz… – wymamrotał, z trudem artykułując słowa przez zaciśnięte gardło.

– Mówiłem ci, że wszystko będzie dobrze i jestem bezpieczny, bez względu na to czy ten pajac się zabije czy nie. Holmes ma myśleć, że nie żyję, a moi ludzie już tu idą, mam podstawione auto i za moment będziemy już odjeżdżać w…

– Więc dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?! – krzyknął Sebastian, nie zważając na fakt, że w drzwiach na dach stanęło dwóch ich ochroniarzy, którzy – w przeciwieństwie do niego – byli o wszystkim poinformowani, bo zupełnie nie zdziwiła ich ani kałuża krwi ani całkowicie żywy Jim.

– Bo nie spodobałoby ci się to i…

– Ale widziałeś mnie na sąsiednim budynku! – przerwał mu. – Widziałeś, że tu jestem, a nie dałeś najmniejszego znaku, że to kłamstwo! Pozwoliłeś mi patrzeć, jak strzelasz sobie w łeb, ty cholerny psychopato!!! – wrzasnął, chwytając go za ramiona i potrząsając nimi.

– Potem porozmawiamy, Sebby – rzucił mężczyzna, zaskoczony i podenerwowany jego wybuchem, po czym ostrożnie podniósł się do pozycji stojącej i skinął na dwóch mężczyzn, którzy widzieli, co mają robić, bo ruszyli w miejsce, gdzie upadł Jim z dodatkowymi woreczkami z krwią i bez słowa zaczęli je przerabiać, tak, aby osiągnąć efekt, jakby zwłoki zostały zabrane.

– Potem? – syknął, ale nie powstrzymał Jima, gdy ten ruszył do środka, bo miał jeszcze w sobie resztki racjonalności i doskonale widział, że muszą się stąd ulotnić jak najszybciej, bo ludzie z MI6 zjawią się w Barts w ciągu paru chwil – o ile już ich tu nie było.

Sunął pół kroku za Jimem, który z komórką przy uchu wydawał kolejne dyspozycje swoim ludziom; uspokajał oddech po całym zajściu, chociaż wiedział, że jego emocje jeszcze nie znalazły w pełni swojego ujścia i że gdy tylko nadarzy się sposobność, rozbuchają ponownie z pełną mocą. Tylko jednym uchem słuchał słów dziwnie wesołego mężczyzny – o wyłączeniu kamer CCTV, przesunięciu samochodu w inne miejsce a potem jakichś pudłach i porcie w Liverpoolu. Sebastian stawał się coraz bardziej spięty, dał się jednak zaciągnąć do samochodu dostawczego, na którego pace Jim przebrał się z eleganckiego, zakrwawionego garnituru w nierzucające się w oczy rzeczy; milczał przez parę minut, w trakcie których przemierzali ulice Londynu, przede wszystkim chcąc się oddalić z tej lokalizacji, a potem znów chwycił za telefon, zanim Sebastian zdążył podjąć jakąkolwiek rozmowę.

Przesiedli się dwukrotnie w podstawione, fałszywe taksówki, kierując w stronę północno-wschodniej granicy miasta, gdzie zamienili auto kolejny raz i znaleźli się w terenówce prowadzonej przez wynajętego człowieka; Jim nieprzerwanie tkwił przy telefonie, ale w pewnym momencie, gdy w oddali pojawiło się skrzyżowanie M25 i M11, spojrzał na zesztywniałego Sebastiana, z dziwną łagodnością wyciągnął do niego rękę i zacisnął palce na jego przedramieniu, a następnie wyłączył wreszcie komórkę.

– Frankie, skręć na Theydon Gordon. Wysadzisz nas przy kościele Wszystkich Świętych. Ruszymy dalej sami – zwrócił się do kierowcy, który zerknął na niego ze zdziwieniem w lusterku wstecznym, ale skinął głową i wykonał polecenie. Jim poczekał moment, a potem spojrzał prosząco na Sebastiana, aby wytrzymał jeszcze tych kilka chwil i mężczyzna – chociaż miał coraz większą ochotę zrobić mu awanturę przy kimś z ich ludzi, chociaż nigdy dotąd tego nie robił, zacisnął zęby i nie powiedział ani słowa.

Masa słów krążyła jednak w jego głowie i wiedział, że gdy tylko znajdą się na osobności, padnie ich bardzo wiele, padną wszystkie te, które powinien był wypowiedzieć lata temu, a które zawsze powstrzymywał ze strachu przed samotnością i utratą fałszywej i niekompletnej bliskości, jakiej złudzenie dawał mu Jim. Po paru chwilach znaleźli się na niemal całkowicie pustym, przykościelnym parkingu, a kierowca zostawił ich przy błyszczącym nowością czarnym pickupie i czekał tylko, aż ich kierowca się oddali.

– Prosiłem o dość nową, wygodną terenówkę, ale nie spodziewałem się świeżutkiego rangera prosto z salonu – zaśmiał się Jim, gdy tylko zostali sami, po czym przejechał palcami po karoserii. – Trzecia generacje. Wiem, masz to gdzieś, ale to naprawdę świetne autko. Kupię sobie identyczne, gdy…

– Przestań. Zamknij się i po prostu _przestań_ – warknął z taką złością, że Jim wzdrygnął się i cofnął o krok, patrząc na niego bez zrozumienia. – Nie zamierzam dłużej tego znosić. Mam dość Holmesów, twoich popieprzonych planów, o których nic mi nie mówisz, ciągłego strachu, że może widzę cię ostatni raz w życiu, bo zamierzasz władować się w coś, z czego tym razem się nie wydostaniesz! Powinienem cię chronić, ale nie dajesz mi możliwości, zamykasz mnie na jakimś pieprzonym zadupiu jak psa i w tym czasie zabawiasz się w Londynie z parą ludzi, którzy podobno nic cię już nie obchodzą!!!

– Sebby, ja…

– Wiedziałeś, że tam jestem i że na ciebie patrzę! – krzyknął z rozżaleniem. – Wiesz, co czułem, gdy myślałem, że się zabijasz?!

– Sądziłem, ze domyślisz się, że to tylko…

– Nie domyśliłem, na litość, nie jestem tobą, nie jestem cholernym jasnowidzem i nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje w tej twojej chorej głowie! Nic mi nie mówisz, nie pozwalasz mi ze sobą pracować, bo niby jestem w niebezpieczeństwie, więc do czego mam ci w ogóle służyć, skoro w całej Wielkiej Brytanii jestem spalony?! Mam ci wygrzewać łóżko i gotować, bo przecież nie mogę pokazać się publicznie na dłużej, żeby czasem Holmes mnie nie zobaczył?! – wybuchnął, a gdy Jim spróbował zbliżyć się do niego, mocno uderzył pięścią w maskę idealnego auta, nie zważając na to, że może zostawić na nim wgniecenie. – To koniec. Mam dość wszystkiego, co ze mną wyprawiasz i tego, że cały czas muszę się bać, czy czasem właśnie się gdzieś nie dajesz zabić. Mam dość tego, że wszystko co nas łączy to dla ciebie tylko gierki a ja jestem jednym z pionków i niczym więcej! Żałuję, że się w tobie zakochałem i żałuję, że trzy lata temu miałem jeszcze nadzieję, bo może gdybym wtedy wiedział, że nigdy tego nie odwzajemnisz i zawsze będziesz traktował mnie jak gówno, zdobyłbym się na to, żeby odejść wcześniej…!

– Nie… nigdy cię nie zatrzymywałem – wymamrotał pobladły Jim cichym i pozbawionym resztek wesołości tonem. Był zraniony i przestraszony, każde słowo, jakie usłyszał go bolało i wydawał się… po raz pierwszy od dawna sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie wiedział, co ma robić, co nie pasowało do niego tak bardzo, że Sebastian, zupełnie wbrew temu, co chciał jeszcze wykrzyczeć, ściszył głos; w przeciwieństwie do niego nigdy nie czuł satysfakcji, że może komuś bliskiemu dokopać słowami.

– Nie zatrzymywałeś. Ale od lat jesteś centrum całego mojego świata i nie potrafiłem już odejść. Jeszcze zanim cię pokochałem byłeś dla mnie ważniejszy niż wszyscy ludzie jakich kiedykolwiek znałem i zdaję sobie sprawę, że nigdy nikt nie będzie dla mnie znaczył tyle co ty, ale nie jestem w stanie… – Zaśmiał się gorzko. – Nie jestem w stanie dłużej tego ciągnąć. Nigdy nie zacznie ci na mnie zależeć naprawdę, do końca świata wszystko między nami będzie asymetryczne i dziś zrozumiałem, że nie chcę… nie umiem być twoim wiecznym numerem dwa, za pracą, innymi geniuszami, pieniędzmi i nawet pieprzonymi autami, które ciągle zmieniasz i rozbijasz dla zabawy…! – dokończył i z frustracją kopnął oponę rangera.

– Jesteś na mnie wystarczająco zły, żeby dać mi w twarz? – spytał Jim po paru chwilach milczenia, w trakcie których Sebastian martwo wpatrywał się w ziemię. – Albo żeby powiedzieć, że mam nigdy więcej nie zbliżać się do Holmesów? Że _zabraniasz mi_ tego i że jeśli chcę, żebyś ze mną został, mam się posłuchać? Tak mam rozumieć ten wybuch, mam teraz zacząć obietnice i wyznania?

– Nic nie zrobię z tym, że nie czujesz tego co ja i nie mam prawa niczego od ciebie żądać.

– Gdybym miał przycisk zmieniający emocje… – zająknął się i znieruchomiał dwa kroki od Sebastiana, który wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem i pokręcił głową.

– Nacisnąłbym go teraz, żeby przestał czuć, bo wtedy znów bylibyśmy na tym samym poziomie i uznałbym, że nie muszę odchodzić?

– Nacisnąłbym go, żeby umieć cię pokochać – odparł, na co Sebastian znieruchomiał i poderwał głowę, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Wiesz, jaki jestem. To pewnie najbliższe wyznania miłości, jakiego możesz ode mnie oczekiwać – zaśmiał się cicho, po czym pokonał ostatnie kroki i stanął tuż przed Sebastianem. – Powiedz to. Proszę, _powiedz to_.

– Masz nigdy więcej się do nich nie zbliżać. Jeśli kiedykolwiek znajdziesz sobie kolejne genialne rozproszenie, dla którego będziesz uciekać mi z łóżka, wydawać miliony na idiotyczne gierki i udawać samobójstwo, zostawię cię bez słowa i więcej mnie nie zobaczysz – powiedział, wpatrując mu się w oczy, a gdy ostatnie słowa opuściły jego usta, natychmiast zaczął ich żałować; nie chciał czegoś takiego mówić nigdy, _nikomu_ , a ponadto sądził, że za moment Jim wybuchnie śmiechem, że oto znów rozbudził w nim emocje, by cieszyć się jego ślepym oddaniem i wymusić na nim coś, czego pragnął, a potem zachowywać się, jakby to nic nie znaczyło.

Zagryzł wargi i gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, aby nie musieć oglądać, jak wyraz twarzy Jima zmienia się w rozbawioną lub chłodną i okrutną maskę, czekał, aż usłyszy, że to wszystko co między nimi było, to tylko zabawa, taka jak z Mycroftem czy Sherlockiem ale bezpieczniejsza i zazwyczaj nudnawa. Kiedy więc Jim zachichotał, w pierwszej chwili miał ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść już teraz, choćby miał drogę powrotną do Londynu pokonać piechotą, byle tylko znów przez niego nie cierpieć. Mężczyzna jednak niespodziewanie chwycił go za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie, a następnie przywarł do niego całym sobą, zaciskając ramiona wokół jego talii.

– Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo potrzebowałem w końcu od ciebie usłyszeć _zabraniam ci_ , zamiast kolejnego, grzecznego _nie podoba mi się to, co robisz_ – powiedział i objął go jeszcze mocniej, gdy zszokowany Sebastian położył dłonie na jego ramionach i spróbował go odsunąć. – Zobaczyć jak to jest, gdy ktoś, kto mnie zna jako Moriarty’ego, jest w stanie cokolwiek mi kazać.

– Mycroft też cię zmuszał, nie powinienem tego mówić i…

– Mycroft zmuszał mnie do rzeczy, których nie chciałem, a ty możesz zmusisz do normalności – przerwał mu. – Zabawa jest fantastyczna, wiesz? Mówiłeś mi setki razy, że jestem dzieckiem a dzieci uwielbiają zabawę, ale czasem potrzebna jest im również smycz i granice. Jasne zasady i utrzymanie w ryzach, żeby nie zrobiły sobie krzywdy.

– Tyle że nie jesteś dzieckiem ani tym bardziej moją własnością, żebym mógł… cokolwiek ci… – zająknął się, kiedy Jim uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Możesz. I mam nadzieję, że będziesz potrafił, żebym nie zaczął szukać sobie wybuchowych rozrywek, gdy wyjedziemy i zostawimy cały ten syf.

– Co chcesz zostawiać…?

– Sieć. Londyn. Nudną Anglię, gdzie wszystko jest ciągle takie samo. Braci Holmes i królową – odparł z błyskiem w oczach. – Zabawiłem się z nimi tak a nie inaczej, bo chciałem to zakończyć i żeby udało mi się uciec, musiałem stać się dla nich martwy. Bez spalenia za sobą mostów po prostu nie umiałbym rzucić tego wszystkiego.

– Więc dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś…?

– Bo do ostatniej chwili nie wierzyłem samemu sobie, że będę potrafił zostawić wszystko i zniknąć… no i naprawdę chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę – przyznał cicho, jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, jak głupio to brzmiało. – Planowałem to od dawna, bo wiedziałem, że posuwam się za daleko i że jeśli coś mnie nie powstrzyma, to coś w końcu rozbije mnie na kawałki, czego akcje z Mycroftem były najlepszym dowodem. Ty hamowałeś mnie tylko częściowo, ale coraz słabiej działało, bo nie umiałeś powiedzieć mi _dość_ odkąd zaczęło ci zależeć. Lata temu zatrudniłem cię, bo nie radziłem sobie z samym sobą i wiedziałem, że to jedyna opcja, a teraz jedyną opcją było zamknąć ten etap życia przez drastyczne rozwiązania, bo nie umiałem zrezygnować z sieci ani całego mojego życia tak po prostu. – Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem następny i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Musiałem doprowadzić sprawy do momentu, gdzie nie ma już powrotu i spalić wszystkie mosty, a przy okazji napsuć wrogom krwi. Tyle że po tym, jak ode mnie wyjechałeś, zrozumiałem, że nie mogę cię stracić i nie chciałem, żebyś ryzykował i oglądał mnie w Londynie, bo za bardzo byś się o mnie bał, a ja nie umiałbym wyjechać, gdybym nie skończył tego spektakularnie i widowiskowo. Nie zamierzałem cię straszyć, ja… w ogóle nie zamierzałem pozwolić, żebyś coś takiego oglądał – zakończył cicho i jakby ulegle, a jego postawa i ruchy się zmieniły, stał się miękki i bezwolny, zaś jego uścisk wyraźnie się rozluźnił. – Pewnie tym razem naprawdę powinienem przeprosić…

– Nie musisz nic mówić – wymamrotał Sebastian.

– Przepraszam – powiedział cicho. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że przyjedziesz. Skupiłem się na swoich planach i cię nie zaangażowałem, a kiedy nie mam cię obok, zawsze popełniam błędy i tym razem oberwałeś rykoszetem. Przepraszam. Naprawdę _przepraszam_.

– W porządku – zdołał wydusić. – Zapomnijmy o tym i nigdy… nigdy więcej nie chcę do tego wracać.

– Obiecuję, że po porzuceniu sieci będziemy mieć znacznie więcej innych tematów do rozmowy.

– Co rozumiesz przez _porzucenie sieci_? – spytał, kiedy mężczyzna kolejny raz, użył tego określenia, które mogło znaczyć niemal wszystko.

– Wyjazd stąd na długo. A może na zawsze. Rzeczy z naszego domu spakowałem, gdy byłeś w Edynburgu i są już na statku, a wszystkie osobiste trzymam w Hunstanton i polecą z nami prywatnym samolotem. 

– Samolotem _dokąd_? – nacisnął, na co Jim wyszczerzył się i parę chwil bawił jego niepewnością. – Dokąd? – powtórzył ostrzej.

– Do Kanady, gdzie od września zaczynam pracę na uczelni jako wykładowca – oznajmił, wprawiając tym Sebastiana w kompletne osłupienie. – Papiery naukowe jednak mi się przydadzą. Wszystko wymyśliłem. Będę profesorem-gejem. A ty moim chłopakiem. To będą… naprawdę interesujące lata. Och, w sumie zapomniałem spytać… – zmarszczył brwi z udawaną niepewnością – pojedziesz ze mną, prawda?

– To najgłupsze pytanie, jakie komukolwiek zadałeś w całym swoim życiu – odparł Sebastian i roześmiał się, gdy Jim zaczął wpatrywać się w niego, jakby oczekiwał czegoś więcej.

– Mam nadzieję, że to znaczy _tak_. Powiedz to – poprosił śpiewnie i po emocjonalności i momentach powagi, ponownie stał się zwykłym sobą, rozbawionym, dziecinnym i odrobinę zbyt słodkim jak na jego wiek.

– _Tak_. Pojedziemy do Kanady i będę twoim chłopakiem, _profesorze_.

– Obiecuję, że…

– Nie potrzebuję od ciebie obietnic z góry, gdy nie masz pojęcia, co się wydarzy i czego będziesz pragnąć za miesiąc czy dwa albo za pół roku – powiedział i przeniósł dłoń na jego kark, ignorując fakt, że kątem oka dostrzegł sunącą do kościoła, przy którym się zatrzymali, parę ewidentnie zdegustowanych ich widokiem zakonnic. – Wystarczy że będziesz mi mówił o każdym głupawym pomyśle, jaki przyjdzie ci do głowy.

– Żebyś mógł mi tej konkretnej rzeczy wprost zabronić? – spytał Jim z taką nadzieją, jakby perspektywa usłyszenia _nie_ ekscytowała go bardziej niż możliwość zrobienia czegoś, na co ma ochotę.

– Po prostu żeby za każdym razem pokazywać ci, że nie warto – odparł Sebastian, po czym pochylił się w jego stronę i zerknął na rozchylające się zachęcająco usta. – Albo żebym wiedział, że w danym momencie mam cię zająć czymś innym – dokończył, a moment później całował go, po raz pierwszy w życiu wierząc, że ich relacja miała szansę ruszyć w kierunku, którego pragnął.

Gdzieś w tle usłyszał oburzony dźwięki rozmowy, ale stopniowo cichły, gdy cała reszta świata traciła na znaczeniu. Nie liczyło się miejsce, w którym byli, niczyje słowa, dawne plany, kłótnie i niedomówienia; tu i teraz wszystko zaczynało się od nowa i liczyła się tylko przyszłość. W Kanadzie, ze wszystkich miejsc świata…! Będzie musiał zapytać go, dlaczego akurat tam. I wiedział, że będzie mieć na to mnóstwo czasu i że tym razem, o cokolwiek zapyta, usłyszy prawdę, a nie jej wycinek okraszony kłamstewkami i niedopowiedzeniami.

 

***

 

Leśne odludzie w południowej części Kanady miało o tej porze urok, którego nie dało mu się odmówić nawet gdy było się osobą tak niewrażliwą na piękno przyrody jak Jim Moriarty. Dom w środku lasu, mieszczący się tuż przy malowniczo położonym jeziorze, wyglądał nawet lepiej niż na zdjęciach, został urządzony zgodnie z jego wskazówkami i był dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował król przestępczej sieci w trakcie hiatusu, a czego Sebastian prawdopodobnie pragnął od lat. W Londynie mieli niby posiadłość na terenach zielonych, jednakże ogromne przestrzenie rozpościerające się tutaj i dostępne na wyciągnięcie ręki biły ją na głowę. Żadnych odgłosów samochodów, zapachu spalin, mglistego smogu ani kamer, które należało omijać na każdym kroku.

Miał świadomość, że dom na odludziu oznaczał, iż na uczelnię w Ottawie, gdzie miał pracować od nowego roku akademickiego, będzie dojeżdżać przynajmniej godzinę, nie licząc korków i niekorzystnych warunków atmosferycznych, jednak zupełnie się tym nie przejmował. Ostatecznie zimą będą mogli wynająć w mieście apartament, jeśli drogi miałyby się stać nieprzejezdne, a chłód zbyt dotkliwy. Mógł też rzucić tę pracę, bo przecież jego działalność przestępcza zapewniła im środki, aby żyć w dostatku do śmierci, a i tak nie wykorzystać nawet paru procent majątku. Mimo to na razie nie zamierzał rezygnować z pracy wykładowcy, po prostu dlatego, że widział samego siebie w tej roli od lat; to było jak dostać możliwość przeżycia cudzej historii, tyle że z kodami na nieśmiertelność i nieskończoną ilość zasobów. Niektórzy twierdziliby pewnie, że to nudne – on sam też tak kiedyś by powiedział – ale czasem po latach grania w życie na levelu hard najwytrawniejszy nawet gracz ma ochotę uruchomić zwykłego tetrisa. Im dłużej tkwił w tym spokojnym, cichym miejscu, tym bardziej czuł, że ustawianie kolorowych klocków w najbardziej prymitywnej gierce jaką wymyślono da mu radość na długie lata. Prostota miała swój urok, którego nie potrafił wyjaśnić – jednak coś w tym było i nie potrafił śmiać się z Sebastiana, gdy ten oznajmiał, że woli pójść pobiegać po lesie bladym świtem niż korzystać z nowoczesnej siłowni, jaką miał urządzoną w piwnicy w odcieniach stali i optymistycznego, modnego oranżu.

Nawet pomimo wszelkich wygód, jakie zapewniały pieniądze, dom w dzikiej głuszy wymagał większej uwagi i setki prozaicznych, zwyczajnych czynności. Ciągłego biegania na piętro i z powrotem, przesuwania mebli i ciężkich pudeł i wszystko to bez niczyjej pomocy, bo gdy już się tutaj zakwaterował, nie chciał na samym starcie budzić podejrzeń i nadmiernej uwagi. Rzeczy wysłane do Kanady drogą morską trafiły tu kilka dni po nich, a ich rozpakowywanie trwało całe wieki, zwłaszcza że Jim w Londynie wrzucał wszystko do pudeł przeprowadzkowych bez ładu i składu, ładując tam zarówno rzeczy potrzebne jak zwykłe śmieci, czego Sebastian nie omieszkał mu wypominać na każdym kroku. W efekcie pierwsze trzy tygodnie pobytu spędzili w większości na urządzaniu się, robieniu porządków i segregowaniu rzeczy, o których części nawet nie wiedzieli, że je posiadają.

Gdyby któryś z nich był sentymentalny względem przedmiotów i miejsc, pewnie żałowałby opuszczonego domu w Londynie; żaden jednak nie był, Jim miał trochę swoich ulubionych przedmiotów i pamiątek a całej reszty nie szanował i uważał, że można je zawsze zastąpić. Kupował wciąż nowe i o nich zapominał, bo tak naprawdę nie miały znaczenia… zabawne, bo Sebastian, który do przedmiotów przykładał jeszcze mniej uwagi od niego, prawie zawsze o nie dbał i spoglądał na Jima z wyrzutem, kiedy ten je bezsensownie niszczył. Jak się nad tym zastanowić, podobnie jak o rzeczach Jim myślał o ludziach i po prostu Sebastian był _jednym jedynym_ , który _miał_ znaczenie i którego nie zamierzał psuć ani zastępować. Prawdopodobnie większość tych rzeczy, ubrań, książek, bibelotów czy zwykłych użytkowych szpargałów mógłby się pozbyć… ale potem widział, jak Sebastian ostrzy przed domem nożyczki z czerwonym uchwytem, które mieli właściwie od zawsze, rozlewał kawę do starych filiżanek, które kupił sobie za pieniądze z pierwszego zleconego morderstwa czy wrzucał do pralki t-shirt, z którego nigdy nie pozbył się śladów po tym, jak wytarzali się kiedyś z Sebastianem w świeżo skoszonej trawie – i uznawał, że może jednak jest w nim nieco więcej sentymentu niż sądził, bo cieszył się, że ma te rzeczy przy sobie. 

Im dłużej patrzył na drugiego mężczyznę, z którym urządzał sobie w kanadyjskiej głuszy nowy świat, tym bardziej było dla niego niepojęte, że parę miesięcy temu wydawało mu się, że sielanka i budowanie z nim zwykłej rzeczywistości nie mogłoby dać mu satysfakcji – a teraz czuł, że nie potrzebuje do szczęścia właściwie niczego więcej. Wielka Brytania była przeszłością, spoglądał na nią z boku i perspektywy i w sumie bawił się samym patrzeniem; tym jak policja gorączkowo szuka prawdziwej wersji wydarzeń, jak John Watson pogrąża się w depresji, Mycroft Holmes trzęsie nad bratem, którego wysłał na kontynent w celu rozbijania sieci Moriarty’ego incognito, a spora część kraju szaleje na punkcie teorii spiskowych na temat tego, co się stało.

Sieć kwitła w ograniczonym zakresie, a manipulacje Jima odnośnie podsunięcia Holmesom jej właściwych części układały się tak, jak przewidywał, gdy pierwszy raz przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł Upadku i usunięcia się w cień po stanięciu na chwilę na samym szczycie. To, co miało trwać, trwało dalej, a zgniłe i suche gałązki a także te, co rozkrzewiły się za mocno, podcinać miał ogrodnik w postaci ukrywającego się teraz w Austrii Sherlocka. Jim bawił się, patrząc na to, tak, jak właściciela zaniedbanego ogrodu będzie bawić, gdy da nożyce komuś innemu, a ten ktoś będzie prowadził prace porządkowe nie znając planów, ale usuwając oznaczone miejsca i rzucając je na stos do podpalenia. Spoglądał na to jakby zza szyby, to mu wystarczało i nie zamierzał więcej interweniować osobiście – chciał już tylko dla rozrywki zabawić się w Wielkiego Brata zdalnie, dodać do tej historii nowe elementy i obserwować, co się z nimi dzieje. Był uznany za zmarłego, Mycroft sądził, że na płaszczyźnie zawodowej go pokonał toteż nie spodziewał się ciosów, więc te będą smakowały tym bardziej słodko, gdy je zada. Starszy Holmes myślał, że z pomocą brata rozbija sieć oraz że doprowadził groźnego, ale kiedyś dla niego ważnego wariata do samobójstwa – i tak miało pozostać na wiele lat.

– Co teraz? – spytał go Sebastian, gdy po trzech tygodniach od przeprowadzki, mimo stosunkowo wczesnej pory, padli zmęczeni do łóżek opróżniwszy ostatnie pudła. Jim zamarł z palcami nad klawiaturą laptopa, a potem odsunął od siebie urządzenie i spojrzał na leżącego obok mężczyznę, nie za bardzo wiedząc, jakiej odpowiedzi ten oczekuje. – Wciąż ich obserwujesz i bawi cię zamieszanie, jakie zrobiłeś. Chciałeś ich popsuć i to ci się w sumie udało, Sherlock zniknął ze zszarganą opinią, Mycroft żałuje, że na to pozwolił. Jak skończą z rozbijaniem ci części sieci, pewnie wróci do Londynu i… co wtedy? Znam cię i wiem, że nie pozwolisz mu tak po prostu wrócić w blasku chwały.

– Żadnego z nich nie zniszczyłem tak do końca, bo Sherlock przeżył, a pierwotne plany zakładały, że raczej mu się nie uda – odparł pokrętnie i już miał zacząć raczyć Sebastiana półprawdami, kiedy uderzyło go, że przecież to właśnie ich poróżniło i niemal doprowadziło do rozstania. Momentalnie zrobiło mu się głupio z tego powodu; odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, po czym kontynuował, chociaż wiedział, że mężczyzna musiał rozpoznać, że niemal znów zaczął go okłamywać i trzymać w nieświadomości. – Wiem, że kiedyś wróci i nie zamierzam mu tego zabraniać. Niech walczy z siecią jak umie, a ja zajmę się przygotowaniem mu po cichu przywitania w stylu, który zupełnie mu się nie spodoba.

– Konkrety, Jim – powiedział Sebastian, ale uśmiechnął się, jakby zorientował się, że mężczyzna nie będzie już niczego ukrywał.

– Oczyszczą go z zarzutów i prawnie będzie mógł wrócić bez najmniejszych problemów. Niech tak będzie, niech wraca – rzucił, wzruszając ramionami. – Bo ja zamierzam sprawić, by nie miał _po co_ wracać. Nie będzie mieć najlepszego przyjaciela, nikt mu już tak do końca nie zaufa, nie będzie mieć swoich ukochanych, interesujących spraw, bo tylko ja mu takie dawałem. Zamiast spraw dostanie parę dziewczynek, które odbiorą mu sens wszystkiego co robi oraz powody, by znów zacząć ćpać, bo zamierzam zasypać go pokusami. Dostanie paskudnego smoka do pokonania i zobaczymy, jak sobie będzie z nim radził. W końcu nie zostawię Londynu samemu sobie – zakończył, puszczając oko do Sebastiana, który westchnął ciężko, ale po chwili, jakby coś sobie uświadomił, parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Dawaj. Kto tym razem? – rzucił, a w jego głosie była niezmącona niczym pewność, że co by się nie działo w Londynie, ich bezpośrednio nie będzie to już dotyczyć. Jim skinął głową, a następnie sięgnął po laptop i paroma kliknięciami uruchomił katalog, w którym trzymał fotografie. Otworzył przygotowany folder i podał urządzeniu Sebastianowi, dając mu czas, by przyjrzał się kolejnym zdjęciom. – Kim są te kobiety? – spytał ze zdezorientowaniem.

– Ta blondynka na początku to moja snajperka z Ukrainy – odparł i zachichotał, gdy Sebastian spojrzał na niego z urazą, jakby był zazdrosny, że mężczyzna używa w stosunku do kogokolwiek poza nim określenia _mój snajper_. – Od jakiegoś czasu siedzi w ukryciu, czekając na nowe zadania. Planowałem dać jej rolę pocieszycielki i przyszłej żony Johna Watsona.

– Oszalałeś – stwierdził Sebastian i roześmiał się, chyba nie wierząc, że Jim mówi poważnie.

– Dalej masz trzy dziewczynki, które krążą wokół domu dawnego zwierzchnika Johna – kontynuował niezrażonym tonem. – Ktoś załatwi tego gościa na jego weselu, jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, a moje ptaszki będą odpowiednio ćwierkać. Mam cała listę kandydatów, którzy z ich ćwierkania usłyszą pomysł, jak zabić człowieka w niewidzialny i niesamowity sposób. Ta ślicznotka w malinowej sukience to przyjaciółka pani Watson oraz przyszła sekretarka Magnussena, która będzie dla niego obserwować Sherlocka, kiedy przyjdzie właściwy czas. To z nią będzie realizował pewien pokręcony pomysł dotyczący szantażowania Mycrofta.

– Jeśli masz go czym zaszantażować, to przecież sam mógłbyś to zrobić…

– Bez Sherlocka byłoby ciężko. To w końcu jego jedyny czuły punkt, który teraz jest poza zasięgiem, ale jak wróci, będzie przyciskiem, którym będę mógł sterować Mycroftem. Jego nie da się rozwalić inaczej niż uderzając w Sherlocka – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Trochę go naruszyłem, własnymi środkami, w czym masz zresztą swój udział, ale będzie cierpieć naprawdę tylko jeśli coś się przydarzy jego braciszkowi, a on nie będzie umiał mu pomóc. – Zerknął na niego i zaśmiał się krótko. – Sherlock jest dla niego jak ja dla ciebie. Też niewiele rzeczy poza zrobieniem mi krzywdy mogłoby cię zranić.

– To _bracia_ i wolałbym nie słyszeć, nawet w przenośni, że cokolwiek jest między nimi tak, jak między nami – powiedział z przekąsem i westchnął. – Nie boisz się, że wciągniesz się za bardzo?

– Nie zamierzam ich dotykać inaczej niż przez klawiaturę – przerwał mu i roześmiał się szczerze. – _Mogę tylko patrzeć_. Na nic więcej nie pozwalasz, co? A ja lubię cię słuchać.

– Przestań – uciął, na co Jim wyszczerzył się, a potem, jakby wykonując polecenie, wykonał gest zasuwania ust suwakiem. – Nie… nie takie _przestań_ , przestań sugerować, że niby zabawiamy się w dominację, bo to strasznie durne. Co zamierzasz robić, gdy wyślesz swoje ptaszki na przeszpiegi?

– Poczekam parę lat. Zupełnie nie przeszkadza mi czekanie, zwłaszcza że moje dziewczynki będą robić mi teatrzyk wykonując zadania… no i… – przesunął palcami po jego ramieniu. – Mam też ciebie i liczę, że zapewnisz mi rozrywki które raz za razem będą mnie odciągać od Londynu. Wiem, że kazałeś mi to zostawić, ale to właśnie jest mój rodzaj zostawiania i zamykania pewnych spraw. Gdy wszystko się zrealizuje, za tych parę lat, będę cały twój. 

– I niby na jak długo ci to wystarczy, to całe oglądanie? I ile zajmie Sherlockowi powrót do tych wszystkich niespodzianek i smoków? – spytał, ale w jego tonie nie było wyrzutu czy irytacji, których Jim się w sumie spodziewał; mężczyzna chciał wiedzieć, na ile czasu bycie biernym obserwatorem wystarczy i nie było w tym nic więcej.

– Przynajmniej rok będzie tkwił na kontynencie, ale raczej nie więcej niż trzy. Przyjedzie na ślub Johna… – urwał, gdy Sebastian obrócił oczami z politowaniem, ewidentnie nie wierząc w tę część planu, a następnie zachichotał. – W sumie nigdy nie bawiłem się w swatkę, ale czuję, że byłbym w tym dobry.

– Świetnie. Co potem? Gdy wróci, Watson weźmie ślub, Magnussen namiesza z tym ciemnowłosym dziewczęciem… ile?

– Pewnie z rok, może półtora po jego powrocie.

– I co wtedy? Wybacz, ale cały czas czuję, że ty nie zamierzasz wcale zamknąć tej sprawy i że kiedyś zechcesz wrócić, a kiedy wszystko osiągniesz, to…

– W pewnym sensie dobrze kombinujesz, bo gdy sprawy przybiorą pewien obrót, _udam_ , że tam wracam. Mam na to pomysł tak kolorowy, że sam sobie nie wierzę, czy odważę się go uruchomić, ale jak to zrobię, to znów będą mówić o mnie wszyscy.

– Jim…

– Włamię się do sieci telewizyjnych, jakiś czas będę dręczył ich wszystkich, udając, że zmartwychwstałem. A potem, gdy już przeczytam wszystkie teorie spiskowe jakie istnieją, wybiorę sobie jakąś zakładającą, że naprawdę jestem martwy i podrzucę jednoznaczne wskazówki, że nie żyję, a Moriarty jest tylko imieniem, z którego jakaś sieć, ktoś, gdzieś, w jakiejś wersji rzeczywistości, zawsze będzie korzystać. Zrozumieją, że sieć będzie trwać beze mnie wiecznie i wiesz? W pewnym sensie faktycznie tak będzie – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do Sebastiana spokojnie i szczerze, aby czasem nie popaść w zbędną melancholię. – Nie zamierzam wracać do Anglii, ani teraz ani nigdy. Za te parę lat umrę dla nich naprawdę, bo na pewno podejrzewają, że może jednak żyję. A wiesz co jest najzabawniejsze? Gdy Mycroft i Sherlock uświadomią sobie, że faktycznie umarłem i żyją tylko moje cienie i następcy, że żyję dla nich tylko w ich głowach, obaj jednocześnie poczują ulgę i zaczną tęsknić bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

– A potem…? Jak będzie po wszystkim, gdy to miejsce ci się znudzi, co wtedy?

– Myślałem o Bangkoku, zanim wybrałem Kanadę. To będzie pierwszy cel. Chyba że poprosisz o coś innego – oznajmił z szerokim uśmiechem. – Nie potrzeba mi więcej pieniędzy, a władza mnie zmęczyła. Co więcej mam zrobić? Wystarczy mi, że mogę się bawić się dzięki temu, co zdobyłem i przyjmować dowolne role, ale na razie nie mam pomysłów na kolejne. Miałem ochotę stać się profesorkiem i się stałem. Chyba powinienem kupić tanie, niegustowne garnitury, co? – spytał z udawanym obrzydzeniem.

– Mogłeś wybrać sobie rolę żigolaka na Ibizie, to nie miałbyś tego problemu – parsknął Sebastian ze śmiechem i poczochrał mu włosy; uśmiechnął się, gdy Jim zamknął i odłożył komputer na podłogę, a potem nastawił głowę, by mężczyzna głaskał go dalej. – Tak z czystej ciekawości – podjął po chwili. – Dopóki byłeś w areszcie, Mycroft bał się że możesz ujawnić wasz romans i pewnie ucieszył się, że nie żyjesz, bo dzięki temu sądzi, że materiały przepadły. Faktycznie masz zdjęcia czy cokolwiek z tego waszego popieprzonego romansu?

– Jedno lub dwa, na którym widać nas obu i parę tylko z nim, ale wszystkie na tyle mało jednoznaczne, że na nic by się nie przydały. Chociaż, oczywiście, Magnussen i tak by je mógł wykorzystać, gdybym go poprosił. Tyle że to było zbyt personalne, a zupełnie nie mam ochoty wracać w jakikolwiek sposób do tego, że sypiałem z tym gadem, a już na pewno nie zamierzam nikomu o tym mówić, bo sam spaliłbym się z zażenowania. – Przywarł do boku Sebastiana i potarł policzkiem o jego koszulkę, unikając na razie jego spojrzenia. – Od początku miałeś rację, romans z nim był idiotycznym pomysłem, Mycroft mnie odrzucał i wnerwiał odkąd go poznałem prywatnie i powinienem był się wycofać. Fascynował mnie w podobny sposób, co Sherlock, więc pewnie należało bawić się nim z daleka i poza łóżkiem. Wypaczył mi na jakiś czas psychikę tak samo jak ja jemu, w ogóle nie dawał mi satysfakcji i jedyne, do czego doprowadził, to że utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że odkrycie się, udane samobójstwo i ucieczka jako duch oraz zarządzanie siecią bez nazwiska to świetny i jedyny słuszny pomysł. No… – zaśmiał się i uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Dało mi jeszcze jedną rzecz. Dzięki niemu zrozumiałem, że szukałem radości w złych miejscach i że pieprzone dziesięć lat byłem całkiem ślepy na rozrywki, jakie miałem pod samym nosem.

– Słyszałem setki razy, że jestem nudnym idiotą – powiedział Sebastian ostrożnie, ewidentnie niedowierzając jego słowom. – Za delikatnym i zupełnie nierozrywkowym.

– Jesteś moim dopełnieniem, to jasne, że nie będziesz mieć moich cech – odparł miękko Jim, tonem łagodniejszym niż zwykle, aby w jego słowach nie pojawił się nawet cień wyrzutu.

– Zawsze mówiłeś, że potrzebujesz rozproszenia i szukasz czegoś…

– Ostrzejszego? – wtrącił i roześmiał się. – Cóż, Mycroft udowodnił, że jednak nie szukałem. Wciąż mi niedobrze na myśl o tym, jak wyglądał z nim seks. Z tobą nie dostawałem fajerwerków w dziwnym klimacie, ale nigdy nie czułem, że cokolwiek jest nie tak, za to za każdym razem, gdy byłem z nim – lekko zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu – porównywałem go z tobą i myślałem tylko o tym, jak wiele rzeczy mu brakuje. Myślałem o tobie w łóżku z nim. Czy może być lepsze wyznanie uczuć od kogoś jak ja? – zakończył, na co Sebastian obrócił oczami.

– Więc niby mi nie brakuje? – spytał z lekkim, kpiącym uśmieszkiem, na widok którego Jim roześmiał się głośno.

– Okazało się, że nie potrzebuję żadnej rzeczy, której ci brakuje – odparł na to.  – _Brakowało_ , ale okazało się, że potrzebowałem dawek tak małych, że mogę się bez nich obyć. Tych większych mam za to dość na całe życie po paru tygodniach z górą lodową.

– Już nie wulkanem? – parsknął, ponownie rozbawiając tym Jima.

– Tak, wypominaj mi dalej, że się pomyliłem co do niego. Przynajmniej nie musiałeś się poparzyć, ratując mnie kolejny raz – dokończył i uniósł się odrobinę, by spojrzeć na niego z góry. – Ale…! Coś za długo dyskutujemy o Londynie i Holmesach, a przecież jesteśmy tu, żeby zostawić przeszłość za sobą i żebyś odciągał mnie od głupich pomysłów. Hm…?

– Odciąganie… – powtórzył Sebastian z udawanym zamyśleniem, po czym niespodziewanie chwycił Jima za ramiona i popchnął go na pościel, by przycisnąć go do materaca i zawisnąć tuż nad nim. – Czyżby przyszedł moment, by się tym zająć bardziej skutecznie?

– Proszę o to głupimi gadkami od dobrego kwadransa – wymruczał, po czym poruszył się pod nim i uśmiechnął szeroko, gdy Sebastian złagodził uścisk, ale nie puścił go całkowicie.

Nie przestawał uśmiechać, kiedy mężczyzna pochylił się i zaczął go całować, kiedy zaczęli dotykać się a potem zrzucili zbędne w tym momencie ubrania i gdy byli blisko kolejny raz od przyjazdu tutaj – tym jednak razem, po tej krótkiej rozmowie, w której wyjaśnili sobie ostatnie wątpliwości, wydawało się, że jest w tym coś więcej niż dotychczas i że to zacementowanie ich nowego układu. Wspomnienia z innego życia i innych czasów, które były już tylko nieznaczącą ruiną, odpływały w dal, mgliste i w tym momencie zupełnie nieznaczące.

Gdzieś na dnie jego umysłu wciąż tkwiło pragnienie, by szukać rozrywek i rozproszenia, ale gdy miał przy sobie Sebastiana, który tkwił przy nim mimo wszystkiego, co nawyprawiał w ostatnich miesiącach, podobne myśli usypiały. Miał nadzieję, że w końcu przestaną się budzić – i gdy wpatrywał się w jasne oczy zawsze wyrażające całą paletę emocji, które kiedyś uważał za śmieszne, a których teraz nie zamieniłby na nic innego, wierzył, że kiedyś faktycznie tak właśnie się stanie.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak zwykle prośba o wskazywanie błędów, bo korekta szła mi tutaj wybitnie opornie... Szerszą notkę kończącą zamieszczę z epilogiem:)


	16. Epilog

***

 

_– Mary! Jakże długo się nie słyszeliśmy. Jak tam życie w cywilu? Dobrałaś sobie urocze imię. Słuchaj, mała... czas wrócić do akcji. W Londynie, więc nie musisz się daleko ruszać. Z czym się wiąże? Och, to całkiem inna sprawa niż zwykle, bo będziesz musiała pokazać swoje wdzięki… Wyślę cię na przeszkolenie do Irene Adler, a odnajdziesz w sobie całe pokłady słodyczy, które będą ci potrzebne. Musisz kogoś w sobie rozkochać i nakłonić do ślubu. Wiem, że nie jesteś dziwką, ale powinien ci się spodobać, były żołnierz z problemami, w dodatku blondyn, robi się ciekawie? Obiecuję zapłacić za ślub! Tak, zapłacę ci też dodatek za pracę w trudnych warunkach…_

_– Panno Adler, mam do ciebie biznes… na początek szkółka młodych dla dwóch moich przyjaciółek, a potem sprawa długoterminowa. Być może trzeba pomieszać w główkach rządzących, aby odnośnie odpowiednich osób wydawali odpowiednie decyzje. Nie przyjmuję do wiadomości, że odeszłaś na emeryturę. Radzę ci się z niej cofnąć, jeśli nie chcesz, aby pewna rudowłosa ślicznotka nie musiała cierpieć za twoją niechęć do pomocy…_

_– Janine, kopę lat! Oczywiście, że dzwonię w interesach, ale jeśli czujesz potrzebę, możesz pozdrowić ciocię i wujeczka od ich ulubionego kuzyna. Co to takiego? Załatwię ci posadę u dobrego znajomego i skontaktuję z jedną moją przyjaciółeczką, z którą również będziesz musiała się zaprzyjaźnić. Powiedziałbym, że w grę wchodzi zaliczenie przystojnego bruneta, ale nie chcę ci robić zbędnych nadziei. Mam dla ciebie teleturniej z nagrodami. Gdy spełnisz wszystkie punkty zgodnie z planem, za każdego zarobionego funta zapłacę ci dziesięć, to tak, abyś miała lepszą motywację. Jak będziesz pojętą uczennicą, może skapnie do ciebie coś więcej, jak na przykład mały fragment sieci do zabawy i wyłącznej dyspozycji…_

_– Vicky, jak zdrowie majora? I co z chłopcem-fotografem, na którego cię nasłałem, namąciłaś mu w głowie wystarczająco, by zajął się zabójstwem? Nie pouczaj mnie, wiem, że mógłbym się go pozbyć łatwiej, ale nie w tym rzecz. Nie chcę, by wiązano to ze mną. Jedyne co mnie obchodzi, to aby wszyscy wzięli to za zemstę, żeby nawet ten koleś zaczął wierzyć, że to jego własny pomysł…_

_– Tom, wybacz, że wysłałem cię do tej okropnej nudziary. Tak, to nadal aktualne, po weselu Watsonów możesz ją rzucić i zająć się poważniejszymi sprawami. Po prostu popsuj jej nastrój na tyle, żeby nie nadawała się na wsparcie dla kogokolwiek, a już zwłaszcza pewnego detektywa ślepego od lat na jej próby podrywu…_

_– Witaj Charlie…! Nie musisz milczeć tak wymownie, wiem, że nie lubisz zdrobnień. Mam dla ciebie zadanie. No dobrze, propozycję… propozycję. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś próbowałeś mnie nakłonić do wyjawienia ci sposobu na starszego Holmesa? Tak się składa, że zmieniłem zdanie. Więcej, mam osoby, które ci w tym pomogą. Uprzedzam, nie próbuj sztuczek, bo gdzieś w portfelu wciąż poniewiera mi się adres twojego amerykańskiego braciszka, o którym lepiej, aby nikt się nie dowiedział, prawda? Więc teraz słuchaj, co proponuję…_

_– Billie, pamiętasz mnie jeszcze? Jak tam nastroje w londyńskich melinach? Kojarzysz tego słynnego detektywa, który niedawno zmartwychwstał? Będzie sprawa, nie wiem kiedy dokładnie, ale chciałbym, abyś był w pogotowiu. Gdy dam ci znać, zapoznasz się z nim i zaczniesz go dla mnie obserwować. Jaka rola? Udajesz ćpuna-mądralę. Odtwórz swoje zdolności, a coś może z tego wyjdzie. Postaraj się do tego czasu gdzieś nie zaćpać, co…?_

_– Mary, to pewnie mój ostatni telefon na dłuższy czas. Powygłupiałem się i nie przewidziałem skutków. Jasne że wiem, że Sherlock pozbył się Charliego, nie jest mi to na rękę, ale życia mu nie zwrócę. Tak, koniec misji i z robieniem w głowie i serduszku Johna sieczki, za parę dni będzie mieć z Sherlockiem nową sprawę związaną z pewnym widowiskiem, jakie pojawi się na ekranach brytyjskich telewizorów. Na twoim szwajcarskim koncie masz maleńką premię za niedogodności. Nie musisz mi mówić, czy to dzieciak doktorka czy wypadek przy pracy. Możesz zniknąć, gdy tylko uznasz, że to słuszne, ale radziłbym ci się pospieszyć, bo Holmes może zacząć podejrzewać, że twoja zabawa z Charliem była tylko teatrzykiem…_

_– Załatw, co do ciebie należy i zapomnij, że istniałem, bo tak naprawdę Moriarty przestał istnieć. Zaczyna się widowisko, ale ja, ty i cała reszta będziemy już tylko patrzeć._

_Miss me? Miss me? Miss me…?_

***

 

Mycroft Holmes wpatrywał się w ekrany, na których migotała twarz Jima Moriarty’ego, o którym przez ostatnie trzy lata starał się zapomnieć i pogodzić z jego bezsensowną, samobójczą śmiercią. Jego powrót, pojawienie się, _zmartwychwstanie_ , uratowało Sherlocka – wiedzieli to wszyscy, a wiele osób z jego otoczenia będzie prawdopodobnie podejrzewać, że sam był odpowiedzialny za to, co się wydarzyło. Ręka drżała mu, gdy odkładał telefon po rozmowie z bratem, wpatrywał się w niebo i widoczny w oddali, powracający samolot, a wszystkie myśli krążyły jak szalone. Pytanie zadane na ruchomym obrazku zadane było całej Anglii, ale też bezpośrednio Sherlockowi, jednak miał wrażenie, że Jim patrzy wprost na niego, pytając w kółko o to samo, aż do momentu, gdy paskudne nagranie się skończyło.

Stopniowo docierało do niego, że skoro ten mężczyzna przeżył albo że podszył się pod niego ktoś z jego ludzi, może nawet jego wojskowy piesek, który przecież również zapadł się pod ziemię trzy lata temu… że to wszystko mogło wiązać się z ostatnimi wydarzeniami, z Magnussenem, przeszłością Mary, wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy w ostatnich miesiącach ściągali Sherlocka na dno. Może to właśnie była zemsta i spełnienie niewypowiedzianego szantażu ze strony Moriarty’ego. I że mężczyzna nie potrzebował wyciągać na wierzch ich romansu, że przecież mógł uderzyć w osobę stanowiącą czuły punkt cenniejszy niż reputacja.

Patrzył na nieodgadnioną twarz Mary i szok w oczach Johna, na swoich pracowników i kompletnie zdezorientowanych ochroniarzy i bał się, wszystkiego, co zastanie, gdy wróci do siedziby służb specjalnych i będzie musiał zająć się tą sprawą i znaleźć jej przyczyny. Gdy ujrzał, jak Sherlock na sztywnych nogach wychodzi z samolotu, był tak poruszony, że niemal nie usłyszał dźwięku smsa; chwycił telefon i automatycznie zerknął na wiadomość, a jej treść sprawiła, że jego serce na moment zamarło.

_Tęskniłeś_? pytał ktoś z obcego numeru, a tuż pod tymi słowami znajdowało się zdjęcie sprzed paru lat, zrobione w jednym z hoteli, gdzie mieli z Moriartym schadzki. Leżał na nim roznegliżowany w pościeli, z przymkniętymi oczami, a jego dłoń zaciśnięta była na krawacie Jima, którym parę minut wcześniej go podduszał. Jasnym było, że tylko jedna osoba mogła je zrobić, a jeśli nawet nie żyła, mogła przekazać je komukolwiek i dać dyspozycje, by kiedyś w taki oto sposób zostało użyte.

Nie odpisał ani słowem, a gdy po paru godzinach tkwił z resztą szefów i najważniejszych członków MI6 w obszernej sali i próbowali dojść do porozumienia, jego opinia była jednoznaczna: _szukajcie go do skutku i zabijcie, gdy tylko się ujawni._ Agent, z którym Moriarty niegdyś zaliczył przygodę, patrzył na niego kpiąco, inni ludzi patrzyli ze współczuciem lub podejrzliwością. On sam patrzył w lustro kompletnie martwo, mając wrażenie, że postarzał się o kilka lat; wypalił w nielegalnej palarni kilka papierosów, wisząc nad przesłodzoną kawą, a jedna z sekretarek MI6, tych, na które wpadał przed paroma laty, a która w międzyczasie awansowała na kierownika w sekcji prasowej, litościwie podsunęła mu zapalniczkę, gdy jego własna zaczęła szwankować.

– Rzucałam to jakieś tysiąc razy, ale ostatecznie zawsze wracamy do punktu wyjścia, prawda?

– Pewnie tak – wymamrotał bezmyślnie, wpatrując się w rozżarzoną końcówkę.

– To ta praca, panie Holmes – kontynuowała kobieta. – Za dużo stresu. Nikt z nas nie jest nadczłowiekiem, a małe przyjemności i małe uzależnienia potrafią uratować nas przed szaleństwami większego kalibru. Nie ma sensu ich sobie odmawiać, jeśli alternatywa miałaby być gorsza. Ostatecznie lepiej zapalić na przerwie niż po pracy upić się do nieprzytomności i pójść do łóżka ze szpiegiem kontrwywiadu, a potem trafić przed komisję dyscyplinarną i wylecieć z MI6, jak było z Sam – oznajmiła, a Mycroft mgliście skojarzył, że tak musiała mieć na imię druga z kobiet, które tu poznał, a która od dawna tu nie pracowała. – Ja i pan umiemy wyczuć granicę i dlatego w przerwie jesteśmy tutaj, a naszym głównym zmartwieniem dotyczącym uzależnień jest szukanie takich perfum, które maskują zapach tytoniu.

– To nas różni od tych, którym wydawało się, że są niezwyciężeni i przestali uważać – odparł, wpatrując się w jej oczy; kobieta na moment zamarła, a potem zaśmiała się, wypuszczając z ust chmurę dymu.

– Przez tego psychola pewnie przyjdzie nam palić więcej niż ostatnio – oznajmiła, po czym z ciężkim westchnieniem dogasiła papierosa, a następnie wyciągnęła w jego stronę niewielką, srebrną zapalniczkę. – Przyda się dziś panu bardziej niż mi – dokończyła, po czym uśmiechnęła się współczująco i skierowała do drzwi, które po chwili zamknęły się za nią cicho.

Mycroft pozostał sam ze swoimi myślami, a jego stan po rozmowie z tą kobietą wydawał się nawet gorszy niż wcześniej. Wpatrywał się w lufcik pod sufitem, w stronę którego powoli ulatywał dym, a gdy jego papieros się dopalił, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i jeszcze raz spojrzał na wiadomość ze zdjęciem. Po paru chwilach wystukał odpowiedź, chociaż palce drżały mu tak bardzo, że z trudem udało mu się to zrobić.

_Kim jesteś?_

Nigdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konstrukcja zajęła mi znacznie więcej czasu niż przewidywałam, tekst miał być krótszy i bardziej zwarty, ale – jak zwykle – popłynęłam w nadmiar dygresji i ekhm… trochę się pogubiłam jeśli chodzi o trzymanie się pierwotnych założeń fabularnych i nie do końca osiągnęłam efekt, o jakim myślałam. Brak czasu w ostatnich miesiącach przekładał się na niezamierzone przerwy w pisaniu, a te z kolei na okresowe kłopoty z weną. Kiedyś przysiądę nad większą korektą i może uda mi się poprawić tekst pod względem spójności i logiki, ale na razie muszę odłożyć go na dłużej i zająć czymś całkiem innym ;)   
> Wszelkie komentarze, czy to dotyczące błędów czy zawirowań fabularnych przyjmę z otwartymi ramionami i uwzględnię w korekcie. Jednocześnie dziękuję wszystkim, którzy regularnie dopingowali mnie w pisaniu komentarzami – bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za Wasze wsparcie, bo momentami tylko ono pozwalało mi nie porzucić tej historii i dociągnąć ją do końca. Jeszcze raz: dziękuję i wielkie KUDOS dla Was :* 
> 
> W najbliższym czasie będę chciała zrealizować drobne pomysły fikowe, jakie pojawiły się w międzyczasie. Prawdopodobnie będą to mini-komedie, bo mam teraz ciężki okres i sporo stresów i potrzebuję czegoś relaksującego ;) Na pierwszy ogień pójdzie Sheriarty, bo trochę ich ostatnio zaniedbałam a przecież uwielbiam ten pairing, a potem zobaczymy jak poprowadzi mnie wena. Jeśli macie konkretne requesty, to piszcie, a może coś mnie zainspiruje do jakiegoś fikowego drobiazgu :D  
> Mam też plany na dłuższy tekst, o którym wspominałam tu w komentarzach; magical realism, trochę depresyjnych spostrzeżeń na temat szukania sensu oraz jego odnajdywania, gdy straciło się nadzieję i częściowa inspiracja różnymi AU z gatunku Soulmates. Nie zadeklaruję, kiedy się za to zabiorę, bo to kolejny długi pomysł w którym utonę na parę miesięcy i potrzebuję zebrać siły. Mogę jeszcze dodać, że będzie to Mormor, w tle Johnlock a w dygresjach łagodne i raczej platoniczne Sheriarty. Oraz Mycroft, który znów będzie szują :|
> 
> Tak czy inaczej: do następnego razu :D  
> ish

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Konstrukcja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900404) by [Luthien_00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00)
  * [Konstrukcja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207949) by [Luthien_00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00)
  * [Konstrukcja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367186) by [Luthien_00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00)




End file.
